El Dios de Shinobi
by savitarsurffer
Summary: ¿Qué se necesita para convertirse en una leyenda? En un mundo donde la guerra es una constante solo se necesita ser el luchador mas fuerte y sobrevivir mucho tiempo. Pero cuando tu linaje ya de por si es el de un heredero de un gran clan y a eso le añades la formación adecuada el ser una leyenda puede convertirse en una realidad. Esta es la historia de un verdadero Kami de Shinobi
1. Chapter 1

**Una de mis nuevas historias caballeros y damas. Una historia que espero que en realidad sirva para satisfacer a todos los que me siguen y esperan leer las historias que escribo en realidad**

 **Para empezar voy a decir que esta historia es un UA. En esta historia Naruto es un año mayor que los miembros del novato nueve y además de eso se gradua en la misma generación que Neji, Tente y Lee**

 **Los OC van a ser una cosa que existe en grandes cantidades para poder ocupar las posiciones que normalmente tendría que readaptar a otros personajes para cumplir. No os equivoquéis y penséis que esta historia va a girar en torno a los OC pero ellos van a tener un impacto en la historia que hay que respetar**

 **Ahora bien a diferencia de como es la historia de Naruto algunos personajes van a sufrir un cambio radical. Ejemplo es Hiruzen. No se si la gente lo vio pero en la historia original Hiruzen era un poco demasiado no dispuesto a la acción y mas a la reacción. Ese no será el caso en esta historia. Hiruzen es el general de los Samurai y su obligación es siempre estar por delante de cualquier posible enemigo. Hiruzen tendrá una política de tolerancia cero para los avances de Danzo o el trato del pueblo para Naruto aunque en los primeros cinco años es poco lo que ha podido hacer por Naruto en realidad**

 **Ahora hablando de las fuerzas de esta historia: Ninja y Samurai. No nos equivoquemos. No son como los de los cuentos de Japón y sus normas. Ninjas serian las fuerzas de asalto del país mientras que los Samurai son las fuerzas de defensa del país. Los Samurai tendrán técnicas propias que los harán rivales para los ninja y los ninja estarán mejor formados para la ofensiva. Eso es en cuanto a las fuerzas militares**

 **Los rangos de Poder. Voy a ser franco aquí. Habra muchos mas ninjas de rango Kage. Pero una cosa es ser rango Kage y otra cosa son los elegidos para ser Kages. Ejemplo es Kakashi Hatake. El será un ninja rango Kage pero nunca será candidato a Hokage (y el puesto de Godaime Hokage no será para Tsunade. Tengo ahí una bonita sorpresa para todos mis lectores). Otra cosa es que los jefes de los clanes son los maestros de las habilidades de los clanes y además de eso son maestros de las artes ninja en un nivel mas adecuado. Un ejemplo seria Hiashi Hyuga que no solo es un maestro y experto del Juken pero además es un maestro de los dos elementos que el ha dominado**

 **Ahora hay un comentario que me hizo alguien en una de mis historias ¿por que no hacer a Sasuke amigo de Naruto? Muy simple: no soy capaz de verlo. Soy incapaz de ver dicha posibilidad y para joderlo por completo yo prefiero no hacerlo. Por ejemplo en esta historia Sasuke será en sus primeros años un tonto y estúpido por completo. Cuando Orochimaru se haga con el lo entrenara y lo hara un rival mas que aceptable para Naruto pero el y Naruto nunca serán amigos por la simple de que Sasuke viene de un pensamiento y Naruto de otro**

 **Solo me queda decir que Naruto ni otros personajes de otros animes y mangas me pertenecen**

* * *

 **El Heredero Uzumaki Despierta**

 _La vida es una de esas cosas que es impresionante y que bajo ningun concepto las personas perdonan si se deja pasar entre los dedos de las manos. Tal es la importancia de las cosas en realidad que la gente luchara por disfrutar la vida y no ceder ante nada ni nadie en lo que se refiere a esta. Ese es el principal motivo por el que los humanos pudieron en realidad desafiar a los mayores monstruos que vinieron cuando la puerta del Infierno se abrió por primera vez. Fue en esta situación que se demostró que el ser humano como especie es capaz de lograr grandes cosas cuando esta interesado en la supervivencia_

 _Estamos hablando de dos cientos años despues de la era del Chakra empezó. Una era que empezó a causa de las acciones de una simple mujer que solo quería para proteger lo que era mas querido para ella. En un intento de proteger a lo que era mas precioso y amado por ella no tuvo ningun problema con alimentarse del alimento del Shinju: El Fruto sagrado. Con el poder de dicho fruto consiguió traer paz a su país y eliminar a sus enemigos. Pero el amor de su vida falleció. No lo pudo proteger de el mal que la amenazaba pero no la dejo sola_

 _Dos hijos maravillosos fue con lo que ella fue bendecida despues de la muerte de su amor y ella celebro en ellos una gran esperanza y promesa de que estarían con ella para siempre. No dudo en hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantenerlos a salvo. Ese era su deber, su obligación. Su gran importancia extrema en su vida: asegurar la seguridad y la vida de sus hijos ante cualquier amenaza posible sin importar lo muy primitiva y patética que fuera. Por eso paso de ser vista como una diosa a una demonio_

 _Sus hijos crecerían. Verian maravillados los increíbles poderes de su madre. Tratarian de lograr lo mismo que ella. Para lograr y ser grandes lideres. Pero un dia descubrieron que el gobierno de su madre era por medio de la tirania. Una cosa no aceptada por ellos en realidad. Ellos querían que todo ser humano tuviera en realidad la posibilidad de ser libre. De encontrar su propio camino en la vida y elegir seguirlos por su libre albedrio. Sueños de niños tontos que no sabían por ninguna de las razones que el amor de su madre es la que la llevaba a hacer esas cosas pues ella no habia olvidado de la muerte de su amado y no tendría ninguna tolerancia ante la posibilidad de perder a sus hijos también_

 _Con eso una lucha comenzó entre madre e hijos. Una batalla entre ellos que eran la suma de dos partes y su amada madre que sintió como su corazón se desgarraba por la traición de sus hijos hacia ella despues de todo lo que habia hecho. En un acto de dolor ella se fundió con el Shinju y decidió lanzarse contra el mundo y con la intención de ponerlo bajo una ilusión que haría creer a todo el mundo en un mundo ilusorio. Sus hijos mismos tenian que haber caído en ella pero no cayeron. Ellos demostraron mas poder de lo que ella se podría haber imaginado_

 _Hagoromo el gemelo mayor habia sido bendecido por el Rinnegan. Era una versión menor del ojo de la frente de su madre que aun así tenia un inmenso poder y capacidad de destrucción. Le dio el poder de los ocho elementos: Tierra, agua, fuego, aire, rayo, cuerpo, espíritu y materia/energia. Un poder semejante en sus manos no era lo único con lo que el niño habia sido bendecido por supuesto. Tambien fue bendecido con el poder de los seis caminos: Deva, Petra, Ashura, Animal, Humano y Demonio. Con ese poder a su alcance su hijo mayor la desafio_

 _Su hijo Hamura recibió otro don de ella. El recibió el Byakugan. El ojo que todo lo ve. Un ojo que tenia la capacidad de ver en el interior de las personas y a través de los objetos. Un ojo que le dio un gran control de poder al menor de los hermanos. Tambien fue bendecido con el poder de los huesos de la misma manera que su madre. La capacidad de usar los huesos de su cuerpo como un arma fue algo que en realidad la destaco por delante de sus enemigos y que la hizo al mismo tiempo un peligro y su hijo habia recibido ese mismo poder en realidad_

 _Juntos ambos hermanos se lanzaron hacia la guerra contra ella. Una madre fusionada y convertida en el Juubi contra ellos. Sus hijos que estaban dispuestos a luchar por lo que llamaban la libertad de la raza humana. Kaguya se volvió loca del dolor de tener que enfrentarse a sus hijos en realidad y no le importo el daño que hacia a su paso. Por desgracia en su estado de locura ella no pudo prever a sus hijos robándole su poder medio del Fuinjutsu del Sol y La Luna. Con esta técnica ambos hermanos no solo robaron el poder de su madre sino que al hacerlo la dejaron transformada en una horrible estatua demoniaca denominada Gedo Mazo_

 _Ambos hermanos despues de resolver el conflicto con su madre se dieron cuenta de que ahora tenian mucho trabajo por delante. Debian conseguir de alguna manera para remediar todo el dolor causado por la locura de su madre y eso podía significar que ellos tendrían que tomar el manto del mundo. Sinceramente ninguno de ellos sabían como hacerlo pero entonces Hagoromo tuvo una idea (una increíblemente mala idea que mas tarde se arrepentiría de haber tenido en realidad). Hagormo hablo de usar y transmitir el chakra en toda la humanidad. Obviamente con el plan de crear la unión de las personas por medio de este poder y de esa forma alcanzar una paz mas que duradera y que podría llegar a ser eterna_

 _Hamura siendo su hermano hizo lo único que sabia que podía hacer y prometió apoyar a su hermano en ello. Con eso mediante una técnica especial del Rinnegan ellos distribuyeron el poder del chakra de su madre a través del mundo entero entre las diferentes personas que habitaban el mundo (francamente cualquiera habría visto el error de sus caminos) y tanto de ambos hermanos decidieron ayudar a guiar a los hombres y mujeres en el camino para usar el poder del chakra y de no abusar de el. Fue posiblemente en ese momento que las cosas se fueron completamente mal despues de todo_

 _Hagoromo tuvo dos hijos. Uno nacido con talento y otro nacido con carisma. Eran diferentes. Uno nació con el poder del espíritu del padre y otro nació con el poder del cuerpo del padre. Eran dos hijos únicos: Indra y Asura. Dos grandes niños que iban a significar el futuro de el ninshu o al menos así lo veía su padre en realidad. Si el hombre mayor hubiera podido ver lo que iba a pasar en un futuro no muy lejano lo mas seguro es que hubiera sentido profunda lastima por ellos. Pues ambos hermanos que se amaban mas que nada iban a tomar sendas contrarias_

 _Indra nació con el poder de su padre y era un maestro de cualquier arte que se pusiera a su disposición. Pero por desgracia era un niño solitario. Habia llegado a la conclusión de que la mejor manera de guiar al mundo era por estar solo el en la cima y rodearse de un grupo de gente leal y firme en sus convicciones. Esto lo llevaría por un camino de soledad y sin nadie mas que el mismo para sostenerse. No es que el lo quisiera de otra forma por supuesto ya que su ambicion era demostrar a su padre que el tenia razón_

 _Asura por otro lado sin embargo nació con el cuerpo físico y la voluntad de su padre. No era un joven con grandes talentos increíbles y difíciles de creer como su hermano sino que era mas bien un joven torpe y que carecia de talento. Pero se esforzaba. Su voluntad de llegar mas y mas lejos lo llevo a convertirse en igual a su hermano en términos de poder. Y a diferencia de su hermano que prefería estar solo y que solo pensaba en los que lo rodeaban como una molestia el vio en los que le rodeaban una gran cantidad de promesa y habilidad que los llevaría por un camino esperanzador_

 _Por desgracia la vida del Sabio de los Seis caminos no era eterna. El hombre tenia un tiempo y se acercaba a su final. Por suerte o por desgracia. Tuvo que elegir entre sus dos hijos cual de ellos lideraría la forma del Ninshu: un hijo que creía en el poder o el hijo que creía en los lazos. Ambos hijos no tenian la razón pero entre un mal y otro el escogió el mal menor: eligio Asura por encima de Indra. Por desgracia eso no gusto al mayor de los hermanos y comenzó con ello lo que seria la lucha entre linajes de ambos hermanos_

 _Hagoromo se fue triste que ambos hermanos fueran incapaces de trabajar juntos. Pero antes de morir tenia una ultima cosa que hacer. Saco los restos de poder del Jubi de su interior y los dividió en nueve partes dándole la forma de nueve seres diferentes: Un mapache con una cola, un gato de fuego azul, una tortuga con tres colas, un mono rojo con cuatro colas, una mezcla entre caballo y delfin con cinco colas, una babosa de seis colas, un escarabajo rinoceronte con siete colas, un buey mezcla de pulpo de ocho colas y un zorro de nueve colas. Estos seres eran los nueve Biju_

 _Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki y Kurama. Nueve criaturas únicas que parecían nada mas que cachorros y criaturas que no harian ningun mal a nadie. Y el sabio los condeno a ser los guardianes eternos de las llaves que permetirian a su madre Kaguya volver. Podia sonar cruel y doloroso pero el sabio pensó en ello como la mejor solución posible. Estas acciones llevarían mas tarde a los nueve Biju ser condenados al ostracismo por ser seres de un poder tan elevado que ni siquiera las criaturas del contrato de convocatoria querían entrar en contacto con ellos_

 _Como ultimo acto del sabia el sello el Gedo Mazo en una bola de piedra gigante que mas tarde seria la luna que estaba por las noches en el mundo. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron hacia sus hijos que estaban una vez mas combatiendo. Lamento tanto que la paz por la que tanto el como su hermano habían luchado fuera en realidad solo una ilusión y solo podía esperar en realidad que de alguna manera posible el mundo que esperaba que tuviera a bien existir un dia aceptaría que en conflicto no se podía estar. Con aquellos últimos pensamientos Hagoromo falleció convirtiéndose en uno con el chakra natural del mundo y seria testigo de sus acciones a lo largo de los siglos_

 _Desgraciadamente la lucha entre Indra y Asura debilito los planos existenciales bastante. Era normal y natural ya que el mundo se estaba recuperando todavía de los conflictos entre Kaguya y sus hijos. Pero las continuas luchas entre ambos hermanos llevo al mundo tener una debilidad. Y como no esta debilidad fue aprovechada por un enemigo que quería todo lo que habia en ese mundo pero ellos no podrían hacer paso al mundo hasta dentro de mucho tiempo viendo como el mundo aun tenia sus defensas muy fuertes y firmes en su contra_

 _Durante veinte años Asura e Indra lucharon entre si a la vez que tuvieron hijos pensando en que seria solo uno de ellos el que heredaría el legado de su padre y que seria uno de sus hijos el que seria su heredero propio. El hijo de Asura lucho al hijo de Indra tanto como su propio padre habia luchado al otro y tuvo a su vez dos hijos mientras que Indra tuvo un hijo y dicho hijo tuvo un hijo y una hija. Las luchas continuaron. Los aliados de las familias se mataban entre si y pronto el dolor corria por libre alrededor del mundo entero. Francamente era mejor decir que la sangre estaba corrompiendo aun mas el mundo pues estaba llena de dolor y emociones negativas_

 _La nieta de Indra Kasumi y el nieto de Asura Susanoo no querían tener nada que ver con el conflicto entre las dos familias y se alejaron de ellos. Fue tal vez cosa del destino que se encontraran aunque ninguno de ellos sabían quien era el otro hasta meses mas tarde cuando caidos en el amor decidieron confesar sus mayores secretos. Viendo esto como la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo ambos abandonaron los nombres elegidos por sus padres: Senju y Uchiha. Y eligieron un nuevo nombre: Uzumaki_

 _Ese era el nombre de su familia. El nombre que eligieron para tener para sus hijos e hijas y fueron felices con ello. Por desgracia su paz no duraría mucho ya que cincuenta años mas tarde los clanes de sus hermanos el Uchiha y el Senju se darían cuenta de sus acciones y desataron la guerra contra su clan hermano que era una abominación. Era el hijo de Susanoo y Kasumi quien tendría que hacer frente a esa amenaza y lo hizo. El demostró porque su clan debía ser tanto temido y respetado como los otros ya que su familia tenia lo mejor de ambos mundos de ambos clanes_

 _De los Senju obtuvieron un cuerpo fuerte y poderoso que los hacia físicamente superiores. Mientras que de los Uchiha heredaron un chakra tan potente que se podía volver solido. Sin embargo Yamamoto habia ganado un poder que haría de envidia a sus hermanos clan: El Poder de los elementos. No solo Yamamoto podía moldear y manipular sin ninguna dificultad los cinco elementos esenciales sino dominaba los otros tres elementos que se decía que solo podían ser controlados por el Rinnegan. Obviamente el poder de Yamamoto era tan elevado que los dos clanes hermanos atacantes decidieron hacer la paz en vez de la guerra con ellos_

 _Pero Yamamoto era muy listo. El sabia que mientras que los Senju y los Uchiha siguieran siendo celosos de su clan no estarían verdaderamente a salvo por lo que para proteger a su familia llevo a su clan y familia de veinte miembros en un viaje a las islas que estaban en la costa de Fire Country. Un conjunto de seis islas que estaban rodeadas por remolinos. El decidió que ya que esas islas no pertenian a nadie el las reclamaría como suyas y se autoproclamo como el Daimyo de Uzu no Kuni: las seis islas del Remolino. Al principio no se hizo nada despues de todo solo eran veinte personas pero en cien años las cosas cambiaron para el mundo entero_

 _En cien años el clan creció a lo mas grande llegando fácilmente al medio centenar de miembros. Con su mayor longevidad y fuerza de vida Yamamoto seguía siendo líder del clan. Fue en ese entonces que la mayoría de los señores feudales vieron como una amenaza al recién nacido clan Uzumaki. Viendolos como una posible amenaza a soberanía de las islas y ademas porque se descubrió que dichas islas no solo eran de tierras muy fértiles sino ademas llenas de minas con acceso a metales preciosos y minerales de alta calidad. Y por tanto eso metió en las guerras de clanes a los Uzumaki que demostraron su superioridad a los demás clanes_

 _Los clanes derrotados en vez de ser exterminados como muchos podrían haber esperado fueron adoptados por el Uzumaki uniéndolos a su clan por medio de técnicas de fuinjutsu de lealtad y matrimonios de conveniencia de los herederos de los clanes ya sea con mujeres u hombres del clan haciendo de esta manera que los números del clan aumentaran considerablemente y al mismo tiempo que las seis islas del Archipielago Remolino fueran habitadas y con una fuerte presencia del clan_

 _Pero fue en ese mismo tiempo que la amenaza de los Demonios se hizo presente en el mundo. Debido a la muerte y destrucción así como el derramamiento de sangre en exceso y emociones negativas esto llevo a los demonios tener una abertura para entrar en el mundo y cuando entraron fueron sin piedad tratando de hacer el mayor numero de caos y muerte. La humanidad se enfrentaba a su hora mas oscura ya que nunca se imaginaron ser superados de esta manera. Solo los clanes ninja mas fuerte y poderosos en realidad podían aspirar a sobrevivir ante semejante amenaza pero en la hora mas oscura un milagro sucedió_

 _ **Los Tengoku no Takara (tesoros celestiales)**_ _hicieron acto de presencia en el mundo humano. Nadie sabia de donde venían solo que tres clanes fueron bendecidos con uno cada uno: Los Uzumaki, los Shihoin y los Shiba. Tres clanes de gran poder y destrucción como Uzumaki Yamamoto era conocidos por muchos como el Devil Slayer ya que habia matado a cientos de demonios por medio de su línea de sangre. Los Shiba dotados con el poder sobre los mares y un gran control de la naturaleza del agua llegando a ser capaz de manejarla en sus tres estados también fueron una de las mayores amenazas para los demonios. Y los Shihoin con su poderoso rayo consiguieron y realizaron mucho daño a los demonios_

 _El primero de los tesoros celestiales era_ _ **la Benihime (princesa carmesí)**_ _también conocida como_ _ **Shinku Hakai (carmesí destrucción).**_ _Se trataba de una katana Daito con un largo de ochenta y cinco centímetros de hoja y veinte centímetros de empuñadura. La hoja era de un color rojo sangre con sombras oscuras, la guardia o Tsuba de la espada era completamente circular con lobulos de un color dorado. El mango de la espada estaba hecho de metal conductor de chakra con la tela de color blanco y también conductora cubriéndolo. Y la saya o funda de la espada era de color negro con un fondo de color rojo carmesí_

 _Esta espada de poderes increíbles y gran fuerza era muy temida no solo por ser capaz de manipular y utilizar el poder de los cinco elementos a la suma perfeccion convirtiéndolos en una extensión del propio usuario de la espada. Tambien fue temida por crear construcciones de energia que adquirían las capacidades según los determinados elementos en los que se basaba su ataque. Esta espada fue un arma preciada por el clan Uzumaki que solo podía ser utilizada por el cabeza de la familia y solo si la espada en realidad lo aceptaba_

 _El segundo de los tesoros era la_ _ **Umi Hana (flor del mar).**_ _Se trata de un tridente que parece hecho de plata con una tela azul en la parte de las puntas del tridente mientras que el lado contrario de dicha arma tiene una terminación afilada. Se trataba de un arma única y de gran poder que fue entregada a los Shiba aparentemente para combatir contra los demonios y ademas se trataba de un tridente que podía canalizar cualquier tipo de chakra elemental_

 _Su mayor poder y habilidad era el absoluto control del agua llegando a convertirse en un arma peligrosa en manos de los Shiba que podían usar el agua formado por moléculas de oxigeno y de hidrogeno. Tal era el poder de dicha arma que ademas de todo eso esta podía en realidad ser mas que capaz de convertir en hielo o en vapor cualquier ataque en base de agua. Esta arma resulto ser un regalo para los Shiba que llevaron a un nuevo nivel su poder sobre el agua y que se convirtieron rápidamente. Esta arma solo pasaba de la cabeza del clan a la siguiente cabeza del clan y solo era si el arma en cuestión lo aceptaba_

 _El ultimo de los tres tesoros era el_ _ **Tenjo no Kaminari (trueno celestial).**_ _Se trataba de un objeto mas bien único ya que no era un arma en cuestión sino un par de protectores de brazos que se formaban por guantes sin dedos con el símbolo de trueno en estos y se extendían hasta el hombre. Un arma de poder sin igual capaz de llevar la ira de los truenos a los enemigos del clan Shihoin. Esto por supuesto los ayudo ademas con su línea de sangre en el uso de el relámpago de manera mas efectiva_

 _Su mayor poder era que podía modificar y alterar el clima convirtiendo un dia normal y corriente en un clima tormentoso que descargaba truenos y rayos por cada segundo en los objetivos designados por el maestro del arma. No solo eso sino ademas podía convocar el trueno mismo en los propios usuarios para recargar sus reservas de chakra haciendo esto un arma estupenda para los Shihoin como siempre luchaban en el máximo de las potencias que tenia sin importales sus limites_

 _Con el poder de los tesoros. Los tres clanes lanzaron una ofensiva absoluta contra los demonios destruyéndolo o enviándolos de vuelta a su dimensión. Y desde entonces los tesoros se pasaron de generacion en generacion con solo algunos privilegiados ser capaces de dominarlos en realidad. Por desgracia todo ese poder no era algo que la gente podía ver y simplemente dejar en las manos de otras personas. Un ejemplo fueron los Shimura que trataron por todos los medios de hacerse con la Benihime de los Uzumaki aunque siempre fracasaron. Por otro lados los Gashira y Yotsuki siempre quisieron el guante de los Shihoin y el clan Hozuki intento lo que pudo con el tridente. Siempre fracasaron pues los clanes siempre tenian planes para asegurarse de que los tesoros no cayeran en malas manos_

 _Un dia un aviso llego a el actual líder del clan de los Uzumaki llamado Ashina. Una fuerza compuesta por Kumo, Iwa y Kiri con apoyo de naciones menores habia lanzado un ataque que estaría en el archipiélago en pocos días. Konoha no respondia a las llamadas de auxilio. Ashina viendo como la única oportunidad de salvar el legado Uzumaki ordeno a la población civil y niños de esconderse en las otras cinco islas de Remolino mientras activaban las barreras de protección. Mientras tanto los guerreros de los tres clanes decidieron hacer un enfrentamiento a sus enemigos mientras que mandaron a esconder los tres tesoros para que solo el verdadero heredero de cada clan pudiera en realidad reclamarlos_

 _La que se suponía que ser una batalla rápida y sencilla se convirtió en la mayor carnicería de la historia de las naciones elementales. Los enemigos habían conseguido una ayuda de Konoha en la eliminación de los Uzumaki y habían pensado que tendrían todo fácil. Es cierto que se la verían también contra los Shiba y Shihoin pero su objetivo final era el de ir a por ellos y al menos llevarse a las mujeres como maquinas de cria para sus clanes ninja y así potenciarlos. No fue la batalla que les habían prometido. Fue una verdadera masacre porque cuando los enemigos que ya habían sufrido bajas cuantiosas pensaban que podrían reclamar a las mujeres con vida que lucharon se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa_

 _Las mismas mujeres que habían capturado así como los cuerpos de los ninjas de cada uno de los clanes activaron un sello especial. Todo lo que habia en la isla que no era calificado como aliado o de la isla falleció en una muerte por evaporación. Fue una muerte horrible que por sino fuera bastante uno de los vasallos de los clanes grabo y posteriormente envio a las aldeas agresivas, a las naciones que les ayudaron y tanto a Konoha como a Suna por no haber acudido en su ayuda cuando mas se los necesitaba_

 _Cuando Hiruzen Sarutobi se entero de los eventos que marcaron el fallecimiento de los Uzumaki, Shiba y Shihoin exigió saber que es lo que habia pasado para el no recibir ningun mensaje de ayuda de ellos. No se sabe lo que ocurrió lo que si se sabe es que pocos días despues una niña llamada Kushina Uzumaki llego a Konoha. Era la nieta de Ashina y su deber era asegurar de la colaboración entre Konoha y las islas así como de capturar y hacer un ejemplo del traidor de la villa oculta_

 _Tras estos eventos se corrió el rumor e muertes brutales y casos de secuestro en todas las aldeas. El clan Shimura fue uno de los mas golpeados. Era imposible de saber porque pero el clan en cuestión fue cazado hasta el exterminio salvo por uno de sus miembros. Con la muerte y fallecimiento de la inmensa mayoría de los miembros del clan Shimura así como nobles de todo el mundo y miembros clave de los clanes mas interesados de la muerte de los Uzumaki se hizo correr la voz de que un fantasma vengativo habia ido tras los grupos que hicieron mal a los Uzumaki_

 _Nadie podía saber si era verdad o si era mentira pero lo que quedo claro es que los Uzumaki de la línea principal estaban casi erradicados salvo por Kushina. Ella se convirtió en el jinchuriki del Kyubi no Kitsune. Algo que habia sucedido por el egoísmo de los Senju en su pensamiento de saber mejor que otros lo que habia que hacer para conseguir la paz en el mundo ya que el primer Hokage de Konoha pensó que seria un buen plan para sellar los nueve Biju y repartirlos lo cual habia sido en parte la razón de la muerte de los Uzumaki ya que todo el mundo sabia de los Uzumaki no estar de acuerdo con el sellado de los Biju y muchas naciones temieron ellos tratar de llevarse a sus armas_

 _La historia ha demostrado siempre que los enemigos no se pueden dejar en pie. Y que a la raza humana se le debe recordar que las formas de ser deben ser siempre las de un grupo de personas tolerantes y de mente abierta. Por desgracia el ser humano siempre ha temido lo que no comprender y siempre han odiado lo que no pueden controlar. De ahí su odio hacia los Biju despues de todo ya que los Biju eran criaturas demasiado poderosas e incomprensibles. La historia que se va a contar ahora no es una historia bonita con unicornios y un monton de momentos felices_

 _Esta es la historia de un niño que empezó desde lo mas bajo de la cadena ninja y que se acabo convirtiendo en mucho mas de lo que nadie se podría haber imaginado nunca antes. Siempre se dice que lo que sangra se puede matar pero si hay una verdad absoluta es que los ideales y los pensamientos son algo que no hay forma de matar. El ideal de la familia es su motivación y el pensamiento de no rendrise era su pensamiento. Llego a convertirse en el mas grande de los ninjas y en su líder: El fue el Verdadero Kami de Shinobi_

 **-Konoha sin Sato-**

Konoha era una de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja. Se trataba de cinco pueblos formados por la unificación de los diversos clanes de un país que aceptaron estar bajo el mando de un Kage que era el ninja mas fuerte de la aldea. Las otras aldeas ninja eran: Kumo, Iwa, Kiri y Suna. Cada una variaba en poder y cada una tenia un modo de pensamiento y desarrollo de sus planes para la formación de los ninjas. Con todo la que era mas poderosa era la villa oculta de Konoha

Konoha estaba en el país del Fuego que era la tierra mas fértil y que tenia una gran cantidad de minas de minerales y metales preciosos. Como si eso no fuera bastante Konoha siempre ha sabido jugar bien sus cartas y eso los ha llevado a convertirse en aliados de muchas naciones que alzan la vista para ellos. Pero el mayor aliado de Konoha por desgracia en estos momentos no era muy justo con ellos o al menos eso se pensaba por la mayor parte del consejo principal que estaba en ese momento reunido

Uzu habia sido siempre el aliado de Konoha por el simple motivo de Mito Uzumaki haberse casado con el Shodaime aunque era bien sabido que muchos en Uzu no lo vieron con buenos ojos despues del atrevimiento del Shodaime de sellar los Biju y repartirlos como meoros juguetes. Uzu mantuvo su alianza aun así. Pero tras la masacre de la línea principal de los Uzumaki con solo Kushina haber salido de ella llevo a los Uzumaki mas cautelosos de Konoha y aunque estos últimos años ellos habían vuelto a construir la ciudad de la isla principal eso no quería decir que tenian la misma confianza de antes

Pero posiblemente lo que habia llevado a Uzu a negarse aun mas a ser considerada aliada de Hi no Kuni hasta que cierto evento se resolviera era muy fácil: un niño. Un niño con el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto que era el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y el heredero no solo del clan pero del trono de Uzu. Por eso las cosas estaban tan tensas ya que Konoha se habia negado a dejar el niño ser enviado de vuelta a Uzu donde seria educado. Al parecer la gente en Konoha no quería ver al niño fuera y eso mismo es lo que llevaba a la reunión del dia de hoy

Hiruzen Sarutobi era un hombre temido y respetado. Pero era un hombre mayor y donde antes podias ver un ninja orgulloso y poderoso ahora solo se podía ver una cascara de su antiguo ser. Tres guerras ninja y la muerte de mucha gente que le importaba habia sido un peso muy fuerte en el. Pero eso no significaba que no haría el trabajo que tenia por delante que era una reunión del consejo de Konoha organizada por civiles y ancianos una vez mas para discutir lo que todo el mundo ya sabia de sobra: La alianza Uzumaki

Si bien toda la rama principal Uzumaki, Shiba y Shihoin habia sido destruida a excepción de miembros disgregados por el mundo eso no quería decir que no contaban con el mayor poder militar náutico y de negocios en las naciones elementales. Las ramas formadas por los integrantes de los antiguos clanes de Koga, Iga, Hayabusa, Tengu y Raisotsu eran todavía muy vivías y sabían de la existencia del heredero de los Uzumaki. Habian reconstruido bajo las ordenes de Kushina la ciudad de la isla principal donde habían vivido los Uzumaki de la línea principal junto con Shiba y Shihoin y una vez mas estaban a plena potencia militar

Pero el motivo de que la alianza no estuviera de su lado era por la decisión del consejo civil como anciano de retener a Uzumaki Naruto en Konoha. Por supuesto tenian sus motivos y es que Naruto era el Jinchuriki. En opinión de los miembros del consejo anciano ese simple factor convertía a Naruto en poco mas que su perro de presa. Los civiles tenian motivos menos santos. Ellos despreciaban a Kushina Uzumaki porque el poder de la Uzu fuerza era superior al gremio mercantil de Hi no Kuni. Y aunque la mujer estaba muerta el poder habia crecido y querían evitar por todos los medios que llegara a su hijo por lo que de ahí que anulen cualquier intento de los Uzumaki de recuperar al joven niño

´´Espero que se tenga una muy buena razón para esta reunión. No quiero perder mi tiempo ni mis fuerzas ni nada en estar simplemente aquí sentado escuchando acerca de cómo quereis de vuelta la alianza y sus beneficios. Si teneis planes adecuados para llevarlo a cabo estupendo, dejármelos saber y yo decidiré si se siguen adelante o no``. Hiruzen estaba muy molesto en realidad. El niño tenia una vida muy dura y nadie hacia nada para ayudarlo. Ni siquiera los antiguos compañeros de Minato o Kushina hacían nada para favorecer al heredero de Uzu y lo habían dejado a su propio asunto

Hiruzen solo podía en realidad sentir lastima por el niño. Como heredero uzumaki contaba con enemigos por doquier por lo que para mantenerlo a salvo mientras residía en Konoha (porque claro sino volvia a Uzu donde estaba seguro al menos tenian que garantizar que el niño estaría aquí a salvo) habia ocultado que el niño era el heredero de Kushina Uzumaki y de Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage. Por desgracia eso no habia ayudado en la vida de Naruto sino mas bien solo habia convertido su vida en muy difícil

El dia del nacimiento de Naruto su madre no pudo contener el Kyubi. Era desconocido para el porque pero lo que era claro es que algo o alguien habia intervenido durante el parto y habia asesinado a su esposa y a los guardias ANBU. Despues el Kyubi habia atacado Konoha y desatado su poder en el pueblo entero solo para ser detenido por el Yondaime Hokage por el sacrificio de su vida. Desgraciadamente este acto llevo a Naruto crecer sin padres y posteriormente despreciado por el pueblo a causa de que un civil pensó en que seria bueno para el pueblo en su conjunto saber en realidad que el niño era el jinchuriki

Como fue natural el niño fue despreciado desde ese mismo momento por todo el mundo pensando en el como una abominación y que debía ser eliminado. El podía jurar que Danzo tenia algo que ver pero no lo pudo demostrar. Pero el caso fue que Naruto fue marcado desde aquel dia con el estigma de ser un demonio a ojos del pueblo. Y aunque habia intentado ayudar al niño de vez en cuando pronto fue eliminado de esa posibilidad por el consejo a causa de simplemente decir que no se le podía ayudar porque sino el tendría que prestar atención a todos los huérfanos

´´Hiruzen. Sabes tan bien como todos nosotros que la alianza es mas que necesaria. No solo tienen cinco clanes que se han beneficiado de la herencia Uzumaki de cuerpos mas fuertes y mayores reservas de chakra sino ademas disponen de la mayor flota naval del mar Kaizoku. Sino tenemos la alianza creo que lo que seria mejor seria simplemente romper la alianza y dejarlos a su propio problema con los enemigos de Uzu``. Danzo era firme en su creencia de que Konoha era absolutamente por encima de todo lo demás y no tenia ningun problema en sacrificar el resto. Pero lo que el no decía es que el se consideraba a si mismo como el verdadero líder de Konoha

Danzo nunca iba a olvidar que los Uzumaki eran el enemigo de su clan y que debían o deberían estar todos muertos. No podía hacer nada porque solo un Uzumaki podía controlar y ser huésped del Kyubi pero eso no quitaba que el quería a los Uzumaki lo mas undidos posible. Por desgracia cuando los Uzumaki fueron aniquilados de alguna forma su clan empezó a ser perseguido y cazado sin piedad ni misericordia quedando ahora solo el. Era un triste recordatorio a su persona el saber que nadie podía meterse con un Uzumaki y salir de ella con vida

´´Y si hacemos eso entonces el Daimyo se molestara ¿o hace falta que te recuerde que Naruto esta comprometido con la hija menor del Daimyo? Parece que todo el mundo en esta sala ha olvidado que Naruto es posiblemente la persona de mayor importancia en la villa no solo por su status de heredero sino por el compromiso matrimonial entre la hija del Daimyo y el``. Eso era una verdad muy dolorosa para los clanes y para todo el mundo en la sala. Algo que a decir verdad solo molestaba a los civiles y cabreaba a los ancianos

Kushina sabiendo que las posibilidades como un pequeño país independiente ya eran imposibles de sostener habia llegado a un acuerdo con el Daimyo. Su hijo se casaria con la hija del Daimyo cuando llegase su momento. El anterior Daimyo falleció y dejo el puesto para su hijo que tenia una hija mas joven que seria desposada con Naruto. Esto de por si hacia a Naruto una de las personas mas importantes de Konoha como era bien sabido que el Daimyo tendría las cabezas de todo el mundo en el consejo si se sabia del modo de vida del niño. Eso y motivos mas serios fueron lo que llevo a Naruto ser considerado como un niño a ser muy importante aunque de la forma que era tratado pronto sabias que no era así

´´El Daimyo no tiene porque enterarse inmediatamente. A lo mejor de esta forma los de Uzu reconsideran sus pensamientos acerca de sus ideales y rebajan mucho mas las normas para ser una parte mas de Hi no Kuni. No solo eso pero podría significar la libertad del Jinchuriki de un matrimonio. Como un arma que es no debe estar en ninguno de los bandos posibles``. Y ahí salía el tema mas odiado: Bandos. Era la excusa que Danzo y los otros habían empleado para privar a Naruto de cualquier tipo de ayuda salvo un pequeño estipendio así como vivir en uno de los apartamentos mas baratos y en mal estado de Konoha

´´Si vas a justificar tus acciones Danzo preferiría que usaras sabiamente tus palabras y no transgiversar lo que pasa. Estamos en un acuerdo firmado con Uzu. Lo estamos incumpliendo en estos momentos y ellos se niegan a ser nuestros aliados. Es así de simple y punto. Ellos quieren a su heredero en sus tierras para ser educado de la manera que ellos creen conveniente. Y nosotros por alguna extraña razón que todavía no me estoy explicando nos negamos. No voy a negar que me aterroriza lo que seria que Naruto fuera a Uzu pero no puedo dejar que vengas actuando como un santo diciendo que ellos son los que están mal. Nos han pillado y punto. Aceptalo como al menos la mitad de hombre ya que todos sabemos que te falta mucha hombría``. Toda la sala se quedo en silencio procesando la ira de Hiruzen

A los jefes de los clanes les parecía normal que dijera eso. Despues de todo estas reuniones eran una completa perdida de tiempo en la opinión de Hiruzen y ellos mismos. Solo reunirse para escucharlos gimotear y hablar sin parar acerca de lo que debería hacerse era mas que suficiente para hacer perder la paciencia de cualquiera por lo que era comprensible que Hiruzen Sarutobi perdiera la paciencia con ellos tras tantas perdidas de tiempo

Danzo por otro lado se quedo mirando con fuego en los ojos a Hiruzen. No podía creerse las palabras del anciano decrepito delante suya. El era mil veces el hombre que Hiruzen se solo podía ponerse a soñar que era. No solo eso pero era el y no Hiruzen quien podía hacer grande a Konoha como la mas poderosa de las naciones ninja. No iba a tolerar las palabras de un tonto sentimentalista que era incapaz de hacer nada mas que ponerse en esa posicion delantera y negarse a hacer lo que dios manda. Por dios eran ellos el musculo de Hi no Kuni y sin embargo estaban respetando a Uzu. En su mente el simplemente habría enviado a sus mejores ninjas para convencer (lease como obligar) a los demás gobernantes de las seis islas de que era en su mejor bienestar para ceder ante Konoha

´´Sandaime-sama. No se si lo entiendes pero estamos en una situación única. El niño no puede ser educado ni enseñado por gente de Uzu ¿se imagina al niño mantener las costumbres de forasteros de esa gente? Tenemos que asegurarnos que el poder de Uzu es usado sabiamente y es obvio que ellos no son la mejor opción para dicho camino``. Un tonto civil abrió la boca pero cuando estaba a punto de continuar hablando acerca de cómo debían asegurarse de que Naruto fuera educado en sus maneras y las de Uzu se encontró con un kunai clavado en su frente cortesía de Hiruzen

´´Creo que la gente de este pueblo ha olvidado claramente su lugar. La materia de este tema es Ninja no civil asique los civiles a callar solo estais aquí para escuchar e incluso en eso yo tengo dudas de que podais ser de utilidad viendo como en los últimos tiempos lo máximo que habeis hecho era de simple y llanamente molestar``. La ira de Hiruzen era obvia ahora y todo el mundo estaba asustado. Era obvio que ya habia pasado el tiempo en que Hiruzen estuvo de luto por su esposa y habia decidido poner las cosas en Konoha en su lugar

´´Voy a explicarlo de una manera que me aseguro de que lo comprendeis porque de lo contrario creo y temo que voy a perder toda la paciencia que me queda en realidad. El clan Uzumaki tiene RAZON en este tema. El clan Uzumaki debería ser satisfecho pero la única razón por la que no cedo a sus demandas es porque Naruto tiene un linaje que también lo vincula a este pueblo. Viendo como solo puedo esperar una solución adecuada para que esto se resuelva no me queda otra alternativa que hacer lo que se supone que debi hacer hace cuatro años``. Todo el mundo se quedo mirando con temor a Hiruzen ya que era el Hiruzen que los habia liderado a lo largo de tres guerras ninja y que se habia ganado el apodo del Profesor

´´Desde este mismo momento Uzumaki Naruto pasa a ser bajo la guía y cuidado del Sandaime Hokage en momento inmediato. Yo mismo formare a Naruto en las artes ninja hasta que tenga edad para entrar en la academia ninja. Tambien un elegido será enviado por Uzu para ellos ayudar con la educación y formación del joven heredero de forma que sea satisfactoria para la otra parte de los afectados. Bajo ningun concepto nada ni nadie puede hacer y tomar alguna acción en contra de Uzumaki Naruto como desde este mismo momento es para ser colocado en el compuesto Sarutobi ¿he sido claro?``. Silencio. Completo silencio. Y luego Caos

Danzo no podía creerse el atrevimiento de Hiruzen. Esto no debía ser permitido por ninguno de los motivos del mundo. Se suponía que el niño debería haber sido entregado a el. Pero en vez de eso el habia decidido dejarlo para crecer solo con algunas ayudas esperando el niño crecer humilde y con una mente que le permitiera ver mas. El habia aprovechado para volver a la gente contra Naruto por medio de hacer saber que era el jinchuriki. Habia esperado que el niño se lanzara en un ataque de rabia que usaría para obligar al consejo en moldear al niño en un arma. Pero esto no era lo que el habia planeado. Esto iba en contra de su plan ¿Hiruzen educarlo? Era malo porque le pasaría su compasión ¿un Uzumaki enseñarle? Peor aun porque lo entrenaría en todas sus artes. No no podía consentirlo por ninguna de las razones del mundo

Los jefes de los clanes estaban meditando profundamente esto pero la mayoría de ellos estaban plenamente de acuerdo con este plan. Un fuerte aliado es siempre mejor que alguien que no sabe su lugar. El único no satisfecho era Fugaku Uchiha que sabia que con el niño recibir la educación adecuada podría elevarse por encima de muchos en el pueblo. En la mente de Fugaku eso no podía ser permitido por ninguna de las razones y habia que hacer imposible la decisión del Sandaime sin ningun problema. El simplemente llamaría a una votación y aprovechando los ancianos y civiles eliminarían dicha posibilidad. El clan uzumaki no volveria a levantar su fea cabeza y demostrar ser superior a su clan nunca mas

Los civiles en realidad no eran nada satisfechos. El niño debía mantenerse lo mas débil posible para poder ser controlado y usado adecuadamente. En vez de eso el Sandaime no solo hablaba de enseñarle las artes ninja bajo su mando sino ademas estaba hablando de pedir a uno de esos forasteros venir aquí y enseñar al niño. Eso no pasaría, no mientras ellos estuvieran aquí. Kushina Uzumaki ya habia sido bastante de un problema pero no iban a consentir de ninguna de las maneras un nuevo terror en la forma de ese maldito niño para causarles problemas a ellos y a sus negocios

´´Hiruzen no puedes ser en serio. Debes replantearte esto. El niño tiene que ser no influenciado por ninguna parte de Konoha y ser leal únicamente a Konoha. El ser enseñado por ti así como un Uzumaki alteraría el equilibrio establecido``. Danzo trato de decir mas pero pronto la intención asesina de Hiruzen se hizo en la sala y todo el mundo guardo silencio. No querían cabrearlo mas de lo que ya estaba obviamente. Un hombre como Hiruzen así de furioso nunca era una buena cosa y ellos tal vez se habían pasado un poco

´´Creo que todos los presentes en esta sala están olvidando su lugar. Yo soy el Hokage de esta aldea no ninguno de vosotros. Yo soy el líder supremo de las fuerzas militares ninja no ninguno de vosotros. Yo soy el dictador de esta aldea y vosotros solo sois un consejo de apoyo y ayuda. Nada mas y Nada menos. Si considero que vuestras ideas son aceptables se aplican. Si considero que vuestras ideas son una burrada las ignoro ¿he sido claro?``. Todo el mundo en la sala estaba temblando ante la sensación de poder absoluto viniendo del Sandaime Hokage. Nadie era tan idiota como para desafiar al hombre que era el Dios de Ninja y esto al final se soluciono de manera fácil y simple

´´Sin embargo Sandaime-sama debe entender que si bien usted puede ser todo ese poder hay que entender que el clan Uzumaki como un todo puede ser una considerable mala influencia para el niño ¿Cómo sabemos que sus intereses estarán en Hi no Kuni y no en Uzu no Kuni?``. Uno de los civiles mas listos sabia ver una batalla perdida pero el pensó que tal vez y solo tal vez habia una oportunidad única de obtener aun así de su lado algunos puntos. No esperaba sacar mucho pero si al menos algunos aspectos favorables para ellos y que el grupo de comercio saliera beneficiado despues de todo

´´Si bien planteas un punto importante e interesante concejal se te esta olvidando un pequeño dato. Uzu no Kuni se convertirá en una parte de Hi no Kuni con el matrimonio pasando entre la hija del Daimyo y el heredero Uzumaki que pasa a ser Naruto. Aunque quisieran beneficiar mas a Uzu no Kuni ellos al mismo tiempo estarían beneficiando a Hi no Kuni. Además creando la conexión con la familia real se garantiza la lealtad futura de la casa de Uzumaki a Hi no Kuni``. Pero no a Konoha o al menos eso es lo que todos habían sido capaces de entender ya que despues de todo era una cosa que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se habría dado cuenta

´´Pero su lealtad aunque a Hi no Kuni no será a Konoha Hiruzen. El niño es el arma de Konoha. No del Daimyo y no del clan Uzumaki. Creo que sigue siendo un error y debemos poner esto a votación por saber si hacemos esto o no``. Danzo esperaba que podría salirse con la suya. Una votación significaría la anulación de Hiruzen y su poder para tener al niño educado. Tambien tendría que acelerar sus planes y hacerse con el niño lo antes posible no vaya a ser que Hiruzen se le delante de cualquier manera posible

´´Podria ser lo que dices de una votación ser cierta pero al tratarse de un asunto NINJA y no civil creo que el consejo civil debería salir de la sala del consejo como su voto no será necesario``. Y ahí fue donde el sabia que habia golpeado el plan de Danzo. Danzo podía creerse muy inteligente pero el hombre era un viejo tonto que no habia cambiado nada desde el dia en que se conocieron. Sus movimientos eran fáciles de saber y de aprender en realidad y por tanto eso lo convertía en alguien predecible a ojos de Hiruzen

´´Un momento tenemos tanto derecho como los ninjas para votar en este caso. Somos una parte importante del consejo y debemos decidir todos de manera conjunta acerca del destino del niño``. Una concejala habia saltado ante la posibilidad de ser anulada su poder o influencia. Obviamente ella se daba mas importancia a si misma de la que se daba cuenta que en realidad tenia. No es como si Hiruzen le hizo caso. Solo le lanzo una mirada que valio para recordar a todo el consejo que el podía matarlos y nada se podía hacer para evitarlo

La votación se llevo a cabo con solo Fugaku Uchiha y los ancianos oponerse a la idea de Hiruzen. Una vez visto que la idea de Hiruzen habia salido al paso todos ellos se molestaron considerablemente y estaban protestando acerca de ser una muy mala idea. Los demás jefes de clan solo se levantaron y se pusieron en camino hacia sus hogares para explicar las noticias acerca del joven heredero Uzumaki. Sabian que iba a ser un duro choque y que en realidad podría significar un golpe a su credibilidad pero no tenian mas alternativa que hacerlo como la palabra del Hokage era absoluta

´´¡Hokage-sama! Uzumaki Naruto ha sido atacado por una mafia de civiles y ninjas``. Cuando todo el consejo escucho esas palabras todo el mundo se quedo quieto. Y momentos despues todo el mundo sintió el miedo en el cuerpo como la intención asesina de Hiruzen se hizo presente. Era obvio y fácil de ver como esto no habia sido la mejor idea de los civiles para realizar en el dia de hoy y muchos en el consejo estaban mirando con ira ante el atrevimiento de civiles y ninja por tratar de abusar de un niño en realidad

Hiruzen no perdió el tiempo y salió hacia la zona que podía ver tenia la mayor concentración de personas. Una vez que llego a la zona los habitantes y ninjas que habían tomado acto en el acoso de Naruto pensaron que el Sandaime iba a simplemente dejarlos libres. Despues de todo ellos eran humanos y el niño no lo era. Los miembros del ANBU que habían podido detener todo el asunto estaban arrodillados y a la vez rezando para que el Sandaime fuera compasivo con esta gente aunque en el fondo sabían que no podía ser así y que les aguardaba un destino peor que la muerte

´´¿Qué ha sucedido exactamente aquí?``. Hiruzen quería escuchar las palabras de uno de sus ANBU. Este estaba a punto de hablar cuando un civil salto para decir tonterías acerca del niño demonio o Kyubi Brat como llamaban a Naruto. Antes de lo que nadie podía ver o hacer el se adelante y agarro del cuello al civil ignorante y le rompió el cueyo con un simple movimiento. Despues de esto todo el mundo en las cercanías se quedo helado de miedo salvo por los ANBU que ya sabían que eso iba a pasar y solo podían estar de acuerdo con su líder

´´La mafia en cuestión venia desde tanto Norte y Sur y estaban dispuestos a cazar a Uzumaki. Cuando estábamos a punto de meternos de por medio los ninjas aquí presentes que se pueden ver saltaron para evitar nuestra intervención. Despues de eso empezaron a golpear al joven Uzumaki que ha podido al menos huir al bosque para buscar refugio. Pudimos derrotar y capturar a todos los presentes aunque algunos ninjas han logrado escapar en realidad``. El ANBU en cuestión con la mascara de Gato estaba temblando de ira y le costaba severamente no golpear a los civiles ni nada por el estilo

´´Ya veo. Estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros ANBU. Siendo solo cuatro de vosotros y encima novatos cuando cuento entre los presentes algunos jonin y chunin de alto nivel de origen civil. Recibireis mas tarde el pago por vuestra misión``. Hiruzen hablo de manera orgullosa a sus hombres ¿Cómo no ser orgulloso? Ellos eran jóvenes y aun así habían llevado sin ninguna duda sus ordenes. Esto era un motivo muy bueno por ver tanta esperanza en sus futuros ninjas. Pero eso no le impidió dirigir su ira a los civiles y ninjas reunidos

´´Creo que va siendo hora de que ponga en su lugar a todos ustedes par de tontos completos``. La ira del Sandaime era algo que nadie habia esperado vero o sentir en realidad pero para ver y sentirla en ese momento era peor para ellos. Fue aun peor porque la sensación de muerte les llego a todos ellos. Los que eran ninjas podían mas o menos aceptarlos pero los civiles. Gente que tenia vidas mas o menos tranquilas sentían como el miedo reptaba por sus cuerpos y poco a poco adueñando de ellos. Francamente ellos sentían un profundo miedo del que no sabían como actuar en su contra

´´Esto es una villa oculta. Civiles vivis aquí porque los ninjas deciden dejar que viváis. No olvidéis eso nunca en la vida. Pero vuestros actos no pueden quedar sin castigo. Habeis atacado a un niño no solo los civiles sino también los propios ninjas. Un niño que tiene mas valor que vosotros y cuya importancia es de grado considerable en Konoha. Por ello sentencio a cada uno de los civiles presentes aquí con diez años de castigo en crematoria y tres meses bajo el cuidado de Ibiki por año de castigo. Para los ninjas sin embargo el castigo será mas ejemplar: no solo tendréis el mismo castigo que los civiles sino ademas se sellara vuestro chakra``. Como todos los miembros de la mafia gritaron pronto fueron silenciados por la rabia de Hiruzen. Un Hiruzen que ahora tenia que escribir a Uzu y explicar la situación

 **-Bosques de Konoha-**

Uzumaki Naruto era solo un niño de cinco años o al menos eso es lo único que la gente pensaba cuando lo veian cada dia ademas de ser el monstruo Kyubi reencarnado. Eso es lo que tontamente todos ellos pensaban acerca de el pero el no era un niño cualquiera. Era un niño excepcional con una mente excepcional. Despues de todo eso es lo que estaba obligado a ser despues de tener la vida que le ha tocado tener. No culpaba demasiado al viejo por la vida que le habia tocado. El culpaba a su padre a decir verdad

Oh si el sabia muy bien quienes eran sus padres ¿Cómo no saberlo? Por un lado el habia visto en repetidas ocasiones las imágenes de el Yondaime Hokage cuando estas eran desfiladas por Konoha el dia diez de octubre. Por otra parte el era el único Uzumaki en Konoha y habia leído en varios libros de graduados de la biblioteca acerca de Kushina Uzumaki. Despues de eso no le fue demasiado difícil hacer los cálculos y descubrir que sus padres eran efectivamente Kushina Uzumaki la Princesa del Remolino y Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage. Y las emociones que vinieron con ello fueron diferentes y únicas en cada caso como el no podía sentir lo mismo

Su malestar con su padre y madre era en realidad notable ¿Por qué lo habían dejado crecer solo? El habia sido muy curioso el año pasado cuando descubrió acerca de su patrimonio. Y fue aun peor cuando descubrió que su madre era una princesa de Uzu. El se cuestiono que es lo que pasaba y con un poco de suerte se colo en la biblioteca y trato de investigar el máximo posible. Lo que descubrió lo dejaría marcado de por vida así como la confianza en sus padres totalmente undida y sustituida por una frialdad comparada con la del invierno mismo

Por un lado su madre como heredera de Uzu y con todo el prestigio y poder que habia tenido el sabia que habría tenido que tener amigos. Gente que cuidara de el. Pero en vez de pasar eso ella no habia dejado a nadie para su cuidado. Eso lo habia cabreado mucho por ello y no quería tener nada que ver con ella. No podía quitarse su apellido ya que sabia que como el próximo heredero de Uzu un dia tendría responsabilidades. Pero tenia bien claro que el no tenia una madre. Su madre lo habia dejado solo en el mundo sin nada ni nadie

Por otro lado estaba su padre: Minato Namikaze. Un hombre como el Hokage y ademas un Hokage de su poder y alcance lógicamente tendría enemigos no solo fuera del pueblo sino también dentro. Pero en vez de asegurarse de que el estaba protegido y bien cuidado parecía haberlo dejado solo y sin nada ni nadie que pudiera confiar en realidad. Estas acciones lo habían empujado a despreciar a su padre por no ponerlo en mente su seguridad. Y fue aun peor cuando el averiguo que el maestro y su único alumno seguían con vida. Ira de Naruto no era algo a ser menospreciado

Pero la peor parte llego cuando aprendió de las habilidades de su padre: Maestro Fuinjutsu. Queriendo saber todo acerca de las habilidades de su padre para un dia superarlo el descubrió lo que era Fuinjutsu o el arte de sellado. Luego el empleo la lógica de haber nacido diez de octubre y ademas ser el hijo del Yondaime así como la descripción de los Jinchuriki. El resultado habia sido la ira de un Naruto en un nivel que pocos podrían haber esperado. Y eso fue hace diez meses y su ira no habia bajado en lo mas minimo. Su ira contra su padre no se calmaba porque en su mente su padre lo habia convertido en un arma contra Konoha

No hay que equivocarse. No culpaba al anciano Hiruzen pero tampoco lo tenia en muy alta estima. Quiero decir ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando tanto el como su padre no habían tomado las medidas necesarias para garantizar una vida decente? Ya no digo una vida comoda como un heredero de clan sino una vida decente con derecho a tener una vivienda adecuada, una comida adecuada y un lugar aceptable. Todo eso en la mente de Naruto no le gustaba ya que observaba como ni su padre ni nadie se habia preocupado por el. Y no sabia por supuesto la postura del clan Uzumaki en si

No ayuda a todo esto las acciones de Konoha. Esa gente eran monstruos en forma de humanos. Lo habían perseguido y solo por los pelos habia conseguido escapar que era por esa misma razón que ahora estaba aquí en los bosques de Konoha. Habia logrado escabullirse de ellos y con ello ahora estaba aquí pero no sabia donde estaba exactamente. El solo quería en realidad para nada mas que mantenerse lo mas escondido posible y sin que nada ni nadie lo molestara

Pero ahora estaba perdido en el bosque. No sabiendo que hacer exactamente el siguió andando tranquilamente mientras se dejaba guiar por su instinto ¿Por qué hacia eso? Muy simple en realidad. Algo lo estaba llamando. Algo lo estaba atrayendo a lo profundo del bosque y el no podía negar dicha llamada ya que entonces solo era como sentir una llama en la cabeza que no lo dejaba en paz. Poco a poco estaba haciendo en realidad su camino por el bosque cuando entonces llego a lo que parecía ser un santuario. Un templo de mascaras mejor dicho en realidad

El templo tenia el emblema Uzumaki en la parte frontal con una inscripción antigua que el no entendió. Viendo como se acercaban las nubes de tormenta pensó que seria lo mas sensato para entrar en el templo. Y cuando entro y vio las mascaras se acerco para ver todas y cada una de ellas. Cada mascara representado una esencia o una critura única y con poderes únicos. Pero eso no fue lo que le llamo atención a Naruto. El templo tenia en una parte al lado un pequeño altar que sostenía una katana

Para cualquier otra persona mencionabas la katana y te diría que era nada mas y nada menos. Pero Naruto podía decirte que era un arma preciosa. La empuñadura estaba cubierta por una tela blanca como la nieve. La guarda o Tsuba era redonda y negra, sin decoraciones salvo por el torbellino que se podía ver a lo largo de la tsuba. No podía ver la hoja pero la saya era de un color negro con fondo de un rojo carmesí. Era un poco mas larga que la katana convencional pero Naruto podía decir que era una espada preciosa cualquier otra persona no seria capaz de ver eso en ella y solo veria un arma para ser utilizada. Nada mas y nada menos

Sintiéndose atraído por alguna razón Naruto empezó a acercarse a la espada en cuestión. No sabia porque pero sentía la atracción viniendo de ella. Una sensación mas bien única y estaba mas que dispuesto a acercarse a dicha hoja. No es como si fuera a perder nada por acercarse a ella y tampoco es como si hubiera algo malo le pudiera pasar. La espada en realidad parecía rezumar algún tipo de energia. Lo sintió cuando estuvo mas cerca de la espada ya que esta le puso los pelos de punta y muy nervioso en realidad. Pero estaba decidido completamente a tener la espada. De ahí que cogió dicha arma y entonces todo se volvió negro

 **-Paisaje Mental de Naruto-**

Naruto abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en el templo del bosque sino que se encontraba en realidad en lo que parecía ser una playa con un atardecer que dejaba el cielo de color rojo. Naruto no sabia que era esto pero se acerco al agua solo para darse cuenta de que el agua no se sentía como tal. Solo parecía ser o servir para ocultar una parte importante de todo. No sabia lo que esto significaba y era totalmente extraño para el por lo que en un intento de no ponerse en posible peligro el se alejo del agua solo para chocar contra algo duro y realmente pesado. Cuando Naruto se dio la vuelta se sorprendió por lo que se encontró allí

Detrás de Naruto habia un hombre mayor de unos cincuenta años. Tenia el cabello de color rojo carmesí con un bigote y barba roja. Media por lo menos un metro noventa y vestia con un un Hakama negro con líneas rojas en los bordes así como un obi rojo atado en la cintura y un hakama negro. Tenia un par de guantes sin dedos negros que le llegaban hasta el codo y ademas de eso vestia unas botas de combate negras. Tambien llevaba unos protectores en las piernas de color plateado. Este hombre lo miraba por un momento de manera que solo podía describirse a un dios cuando mira a una hormiga

´´Yo``. Naruto perdió el equilibrio cuando momentos despues el hombre simplemente dijo esto. El hombre sonrio cuidadosamente mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa familiar. Ahora lo miraba como un miembro de la familia y no un dios enojado por haber interrumpido la siesta. A decir verdad le sonaba extraño ver a alguien así

´´Bien pequeño ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta la Benihime?``. El anciano se quedo mirando tranquilamente al niño que seguía mirándolo un tanto descolocado por no entender la situación al completo. A decir verdad se le hacia muy extraño este hombre y no quería nada mas que correr de el. El anciano pareció darse cuenta de esta sensación en el niño porque de inmediato se relajo aun mas de lo que ya estaba y le dio un poco de espacio gracias a dios

´´Bien niño estoy esperando respuestas. Puede que no lo parezca pero el tiempo es oro y tu ya has gastado mucho tiempo de la gente en realidad``. Yamamoto en realidad solo decía esto porque se estaba impacientando pero el podía decir que el niño era de su línea sucesoria. Era fuerte ya lo podía sentir y el solo era un niño de cinco años a decir verdad por lo que fácilmente se podría decir que el niño seria un luchador futuro de gran alcance pero eso no quería decir que no le quitaba la curiosidad que tenia por el en realidad

´´Yo soy…Uzumaki Naruto. En cuanto a la Benihime que supongo que estaras llamando así a la espada preciosa que he visto antes en el templo pues mas bien como ella me llamo. Fue algo extraño. Se sintió como sentirse atraído por una fuerza magnetica que te atrae de manera imposible de evitar sin importar lo que estuviera en medio``. Yamamoto miro al niño con los ojos abiertos como platos asimilando lo que estaba escuchando en realidad. La espada estaba llamando al niño lo cual solo quería decir que la espada ya lo habia elegido como su heredero

´´mmmmm Eso es de lo mas interesante Naru. Creo que puedo decir que eres un enigma digno de ser estudiado y analizado``. Cuando el termino de decir esto solto una fuerte risa al ver como el niño rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose todo lo posible. Fue increíblemente rápido para un niño de su edad pero eso solo no quería decir nada bueno. Un niño este de dotado solo significaba que se trataba de un niño que no habia tenido ninguna infancia. Tan triste que era

´´No pienso dejar que nada ni que nadie me investigue nunca. Ya he tenido bastante de mi trozo de personas extrañas``. Naruto no olvidaría nunca a Orochimaru del Sannin por una razón. Ese hombre habia tratado en mas de una ocasión de espiarlo. No es como si pudiera evitar que lo hiciera en realidad pero el sannin serpiente siempre se le habia acercado tratando de llevárselo de manera voluntaria algo que el nunca haría por las buenas viendo que era lo mas cercano a un monstruo que el habia conocido

´´¿Experimentos? ¿De que hablas niño? Lo único que quería decir con ello es que será interesante conocerte y llegar a entender como piensas``. Algo no cuadraba en la mente de Yamamoto. Esto era simplemente fuera de donde el sabia ¿Por qué un niño de su clan estaba solo en primer lugar? Era obvio que solo era un niño asique ¿Cómo es posible que haya llegado hasta la espada teniendo en cuenta que el dueño actual debía tenerla bajo cuidado? Muchas preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente y no auguraba nada bueno buscar respuestas

´´Lo siento. Pero haber convivido en el mismo pueblo que Orochimaru del Sannin hace a una persona mas bien un poco de paranoica ya que ese hombre ha tratado por activa y pasiva durante todo el año pasado para tratar de tenerme aislado``. Naruto no sabia porque pero el anciano delante suya le daba buenas vibraciones por lo que de ahí su mayor confianza en el. Tambien a diferencia de Hiruzen el tenia ese aire de poder y fuerza que daba dos opciones: obedecer o ser destruido. Solo eso hizo al niño darse cuenta de que el hombre seria mejor un aliado que un enemigo

´´Francamente no se nada de lo que hablas ¿Qué puedes decirme de la historia de los últimos mil años? Estoy seguro de que el clan Uzumaki debe haber educado de muy buena manera a un joven con tanto talento como tu``. Cuando Yamamoto menciono esas palabras se dio cuenta de que el niño dejo de mirarlo y tenia una sensación de dolor emanando de el de gran alcance. No hacia falta ser un genio para saber que habia un problema y Yamamoto quería saber que es lo que pasaba en realidad ya que el no podía ayudarlo si el niño no le decía primero cual era el problema

´´El clan Uzumaki no ha hecho nada en mi ayuda. Desde hace veintinueve años la línea principal del clan fue aniquilada cuando se sacrificaron para garantizar la supervivencia de las otras cinco islas. No solo eso pero ademas mi madre falleció cinco años y nadie se ha encargado de mi desde entonces. Practicamente soy solo en este mundo``. Cuando Naruto termino de decir esto Yamamoto se quedo paralizado por un momento antes de que segundos despues un aura opresiva y mortal se extendió por toda la zona (si Naruto hubiera estado fuera en el mundo real habría sabido que la espada en sus manos habría estado brillando rojo carmesí)

 **´´Cuentamelo todo pequeño. Cuentame toda la historia que sabes de nuestro clan``.** Y Naruto hablo. Yamamoto no fue en realidad nada feliz. Podia entender las acciones de los Shiba, los Shihoin y los Uzumaki. Sacrificaron sus vidas para garantizar la supervivencia de la mayor parte de la familia. Y también para garantizar la supervivencia de la línea enviaron a Kushina a Konoha. Lo que no le cabia entender era lo de los Jinchuriki, lo que tenia que ver con ello Kushina y el porque las cinco ramas del clan no habían intervenido aun para llevar a Naruto a Uzu. Cuando hubo asimilado toda la información el empezó a calmarse y tranquilizarse

´´Pequeño. En nombre del clan Uzumaki me disculpo por la vida que has tenido. No debería haber sido así y francamente me extraña mucho todo esto. Pero antes de pensar en culpar a tu madre hay que pensar una pregunta muy importante ¿Quién era el jinchuriki de Kurama? Es obvio que sea quien fuera el jinchuriki de Kurama le costo la vida a tu madre y saber quien era nos facilitara saber que mas ha pasado. Luego la siguiente parte es saber ¿Por qué las fuerzas de Uzu no han hecho nada por ti? Y finalmente la pregunta mas importante ¿Por qué te odian? Aunque es obvio que saben que eres el jichuriki hay que hacerse una pregunta y es ¿saben que es un jinchuriki? Porque sino lo saben entonces es mas fácil de entender porque te odian``. Yamamoto a decir verdad ya tenia las respuestas que necesitaba

La red de chakra de Naruto así como su cuerpo eran muy diferentes al Uzumaki promedio. Incluso el estaba lejos de tener un cuerpo semejante. Eso solo quería decir que durante su desarrollo fetal el niño habia sido influenciado de alguna manera por un chakra o fuerza mil veces mas fuerte y poderoso que la presencia de la madre. Eso significaba seguramente que Kushina habia sido el anterior Jinchuriki. Eso también llevaba a la pregunta de ¿Por qué el Kyubi ataco? Por una razón muy simple: alguien lo envio. Y al hacer eso mato a su madre en el proceso de ahí que su madre no pudiera estar ahí para elevarlo

´´Descansa por hoy niño. Estoy seguro que en unos días tendras tus respuestas. Creeme lo se``. Naruto miro por un momento a Yamamoto y accedió a sus palabras por lo que simplemente se tumbo en la playa y se dejo descansar. El no lo sabia pero por alguna razón confiaba en el juicio del anciano. Despues de todo el habia traido mas luz a su vida que todo el resto del mundo en toda su vida

Por supuesto Yamamoto estaba considerando el asunto. Naruto era su ultimo descendiente vivo y la Benihime. La espada celestial de la destrucción lo habia elegido de manera superior incluso a el. Podia decir que habia una compatibilidad del cien por cien. Eso solo quería decir en realidad que Naruto era la encarnacion misma de la destrucción. Tendria que enseñarlo y educarlo en su poder. Ese habia sido principalmente el propósito por el cual habia dejado una copia de su conciencia en la espada. Para guiar y elevar con cuidado aquellos elegidos por Benihime


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno un nuevo capitulo llega a sus personas señoras y señores. He necesitado dos semanas para tenerlo listo pero espero que este a la altura de la historia tal y como debe ser en opinión de las personas en realidad. Este capitulo nos muestra la posición de Naruto con respecto a Konoha de ahora en adelante que no va a ser la del clanon. Diablos yo nunca entenderé porque Naruto tenia que ser tan jodidamente interesado en ganar la aceptación de las personas. Si ellos no te quieren entonces que les den punto y final**

 **Ahora se que habrá aquellos que se pregunten ¿Cuál va a ser la relación entre Naruto y Hyruzen? Van a ser aliados pero si alguien esta esperando eso de Naruto considerarlo su figura de abuelo me temo que hay que desilusionar porque no va a ser asi. Naruto ve parcialmente responsable a Hiruzen de su mierda de vida y aunque no se lo tiene muy en cuenta el no esta dispuesto en realidad a dejar que Hiruzen entre en su vida como algo mas que un potencial aliado en realidad**

 **Ahora con respecto a no haber enviado desde el principio a Naruto a Uzu es muy simple: no se le ocurrio. Hiruzen tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no había pensado que la gente del pueblo seria tan tonta como para tratar de manera desagradable a quien debía ser tratado como un héroe en su opinión. Por desgracia los humanos tienden a errar y Hiruzen peco de creer en lo mejor de las personas lo cual ha llevado a Naruto tener la peor vida que uno se podría llegar a imaginar en realidad**

 **Los clanes vasallos son cinco: Tengu, Hayabusa, Koga, Iga y Raisotsu. Cada uno tiene una diferente gamas de habilidades. Son familias vasallas unidas a los Uzumaki debido a lazos de sangre y a la lealtad mostrada a ellos por los Uzumaki mientras que en sus anteriores hogares no fueron bien recibidos. Son clanes de gran potencia. No tienen ninjas de nivel Kage pero son increíblemente potentes en sus habilidades por lo que espero que sean bien aceptados**

 **Naruto no me pertenece ni lo hacen los elementos de otros mangas o animes**

* * *

 **La Capital de Hi no Kuni**

 **-Palacio del Daimyo-**

Habían pasado tres años desde aquel dia en que Naruto fue acorralado por una mafia. Tres años desde que Hiruzen pareció recuperarse de su perdida en la noche del ataque del Kyubi. Tres años desde que habia decidido que a los aliados de Uzu ya no se les podía dejar de lado y que habia que dejarlos ser parte de la educación de Uzumaki Naruto. Sus acciones podían no haber gustado a dos partes del consejo pero nadie se atrevió a debatir con el sobre lo que era mejor para Konoha mucho menos despues de el haber matado sin piedad a varios miembros del consejo civil que trataron de romper de algunas maneras sus ordenes. Fue un duro ejemplo en Konoha que recordó al mundo entero que el Sandaime habia y era el Hokage por una razón

Uzu y las islas que formaban su archipiélago de seis en realidad habían sido mas que satisfechos con las acciones del Sandaime y habían acordado con el hombre en que estarían dispuestos en permitir que el hombre ayudara en la educación de su líder y señor. Por supuesto algunos dentro de la isla lo seguían viendo como una intrusión mas que nada pero nadie quiso debatir a los cabezas de los clanes como era obvio que ellos estaban satisfechos con la solución actual por lo que lo dejaron ser y decidieron enviar por cada clan un total de dos miembros como máximo para representar a sus clanes para su señor y actuar como maestros en las diferentes ramas ninja

El Clan Koga de la isla de Manjidani habia enviado a dos de sus afiurmados diez elites: Hyoma Muroma y Okoi Koga. Hyoma era el hijo mas joven de Danjo de Koga el actual líder de la rama Koga mientras que Okoi era la prima tercera del heredero del clan Koga el nieto de Danjo, Gennosuke. Cada uno de ellos era un increíble y talentoso ninja aunque Hyoma habia sido enviado por varios motivos. El primero de ellos es que como la mano derecha de Danjo el podría enseñar al joven señor acerca de la guía en tiempos de guerra, también le ayudaría con su entrenamiento como al ser ciego Hyoma se habia obligado a convertirse en un ninja muy experto algunos podían no haber sido felices con su presencia en la aldea de Konoha pero era poco lo que se podía hacer contra su presencia

Iga de la isla de Tsubagakure habia enviado también a dos de sus diez elites: Yasshamaru Iga y Hotarubi Butterfly. Dos de los mas jóvenes ninjas de Iga y con mayor promesa que habían sido llamados a servir como elites pese a su joven edad. Aunque Koga habia enviado un asesor Iga habia pensado que seria mejor idea enviar dos jóvenes que acturarian tanto como rivales como confidentes. Las habilidades de ambos jóvenes eran mas que probadas y demostradas y nadie en realidad se atrevía a desafiarlos a su llegada como Yasshamaru mato a diez jóvenes chunin de origen civil que trataron de acosar a Hotarubi. Dicho esto su presencia fue otro motivo de alarma en la mente de muchos de los jefes de estado de Konoha

El clan Hayabusa de Ryu Island habia enviado a uno de sus jóvenes pero mas dotados ninjas: Ren Hayabusa. El joven ren era el sobrino del líder del clan y habia sido tratado como un niño que habia sufrido mucho debido a la prematura muerte de sus padres. Debido a las estrictas leyes de los Hayabusa el niño tuvo que depender de si mismo y no podía aceptar limosna ni ayuda de nadie del clan. La razón de su llegada era simple: Ser el mas estricto mentor de Naruto así como vonvertirse en su maestro de armas. Los Hayabusa tenian el renombre de ser algunos de los mayores maestros de armas y taijutsu de todo el mundo shinobi. Su presencia serviría para ayudar a Naruto y elevarlo por encima de las habilidades de los ninjas normales o al menos ese era el plan por parte de Jo Hayabusa

El clan Tengu habia enviado también un solo representante en forma de Ayane Tengu. Ayane era una de sus mayores Kunoichi y una asesina fría y despiadada. No ayudaba que ser hija de la violación de la matriarca del clan como muchos ninjas y civiles de isla Tengu la trataron como un paria mientras que su cuidador solo la vio como un arma de destrucción debido a sus altas reservas de chakra y su presencia en dos elementos. Su misión era simple y sencilla: Garantizar que nadie de Konoha era una amenaza para su señor y eliminar cualquier posible amenaza por todos los medios necesarios sin escatimar en medidas

El Raisotsu de isla Inazuma envio a dos personas. El actual heredero del Clan Raiden y su amada esposa Nymia Yuki. Ellos tenian una misión diferente por parte de los clanes: Educar a Naruto. Los Raisotsu siempre habían sido los mayores representantes de forma embajadora de el clan Uzumaki. Su misión principal era enseñar y adiestrar a Naruto en las formas adecuadas para tratar con cualquier persona de el exterior y ademas ellos eran también para asegurarse de la no influencia de las políticas de trabajo de Konoha. Si bien se podía haber dado permiso para una formación del líder del clan Sarutobi ellos no permitirían que en realidad el futuro heredero del clan Uzumaki pensara mas en los ideales de Konoha. Lo primero era el clan Uzumaki y sus vasallos y eso era lo que tenian que asegurarse que se habia quedado en la cabeza del niño

La llegada de los representantes a Konoha por supuesto se vio muy afectada. Por un lado el propio Daimyo de Hi no Kuni quería recibirlos algo que la gente del consejo de Konoha vio mal ya que eso significaría que el Daimyo se enteraría del trato al heredero del clan Uzumaki y futuro esposo de su hija Maya Natsume. Los consejos como Fugaku y Danzo trataron por todos los medios conocidos y desconocidos de hacerse de alguna manera para convencer al Daimyo de que era mejor dejar la educación del clan Uzumaki en seco y dejar a ellos que se encargaran la educación del niño. Obviamente cualquier persona habia sido capaz de ver que era mas que nada un intento de esconderse

Si el Daimyo hubiera sido un tonto paleto que no hacia mas que beber, estar de putas y vivir una vida de lujos y comodidades entonces posiblemente sus ideales podrían haber funcionado. Por desgracia para los consejeros los Daimyos de países como Hi no Kuni eran algunos de los guerreros mas fuertes y poderosos de todo el mundo. Shingen Natsume también conocido como el Dragon rojo o Akai Ryu y era uno de los hombres no solo mas tenaces y firmes sino también de los mas poderosos en términos de fuerza física o de presencia espiritual. Cuando los dos miembros del consejo trataron de convencerlo de la mala idea de dar a Uzu la mas minima oportunidad de presencia en Konoha el supo que era por algún motivo de ellos

El habia dado no solo la bienvenida a esos hombres y mujeres que venían sino que en el tiempo que habia tenido se habia asegurado de exponer todo lo que le habia sucedido al joven heredero de Uzu para que ellos trataran de forma eficaz y despiadada de ellos. Por supuesto un ninja normal no habría sido capaz de hacer mucho ya que algunos de los planes para Naruto eran de la mas alta jerarquía pero ellos eran elites de sus clanes

Como era de esperar el trato al heredero de Uzu de semejante manera no fue bien visto por los ninjas de los clanes visitantes que pasaron todo un dia antes de la reunión con su heredero y con el consejo de Konoha haciendo sufrir al pueblo. Era parte de sus ordenes de cazar y eliminar de la forma mas brutal a todos los que habían hecho algún mal a su heredero. Como era de esperar en un solo dia se tuvo que buscar varios nuevos miembros para el consejo civil. La única razón por la que los ancianos no estaban muertos fue en parte por los altos niveles de seguridad que tenian con ellos en todo momento así como la fuerte influencia en el resto de la nación de Hi no Kuni

La reunion esperada con Naruto no seria lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba. Naruto apareció ese dia de la reunión despues de haber escuchado por casualidad de la presencia de los vasallos Uzumaki. A decir verdad todo aquel tiempo lo habia pasado desapareció para asegurarse de que por un lado asimilaba toda la información disponible a su alcance así como mantenerse lo mas alejado posible de los ninjas y la gente de Konoha que a ojos de Naruto no eran mas que basura que no merecía caminar en la superficie de la tierra. La reunión fue a decir verdad epica

* * *

 **-Evento Pasado. Reunion del Consejo de Konoha-**

Todo el consejo de Konoha estab reunido perfectamente en una de las salas mas grandes de conferencias de el edificio Hokage. La sala contenía diferentes grupos que querían la situación totalmente bajo control y resuelta. Por un lado estaban los nuevos concejales civiles que aunque noi lo parecía estaban muertos de miedo a causa del fallecimiento de la mayor parte del anterior grupo. Por otro lado estaban los estimados ancianos que miraban todo con un ojo lleno de ira por saber que iban a perder el control del niño. Por otra parte estaban los clanes que se mantenían de forma fría al respecto. Otro grupo fueron algunos de los nobles de la capital y el propio Daimyo

´´Hiruzen ¿Dónde esta el niño?``. Danzo en parte sonaba disgustado pero el esperaba en realidad que alguno de sus agentes hubieran encontrado al niño. De esta forma podría reprogramarlo como debía hacerse. Esto era adelantar bastante el programa pero no tenia otra alternativa a decir verdad dándose cuenta en realidad de que en estos momentos estaban todos en un punto donde podían perder mas que ganar algo no aceptable en su mente

´´Mis agentes lo están buscando todavía. Parece ser que el joven Naruto ha estado desaparecido desde el ataque contra su persona permitido por los miembros del consejo civil y anciano``. La puya fue bastante como para todo el mundo mirar a Danzo que ahora se daba cuenta de que podía no ser tan buena idea de que el niño no se presentase delante de ellos como parecía que los miembros del consejo lo estaban considerando responsable de la falta del heredero de Uzu. No le hizo falta mucho para ver a varios de los guerreros del Daimyo de ponerse tenso

´´Espero que eso no sea de esa manera Danzo-san. Mi gente y amigos estamos aquí para solucionar la política causada por el consejo en un intento claro de sabotaje del heredero de Uzu. En caso del niño no estar presente antes de una hora podría tener graves consecuencias en la forma de la perdida de su vida``. Todo el mundo miro a Hyoma pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada para callarlo o ponerse del lado de Danzo los samurái que iban con el Daimyo solo se posicionaron mas cerca de Danzo que se dio cuenta de la clara amenaza a su vida en esos mismos momentos por el ninja de Koga algo que en realidad le gustaría hacerle tragarse por completo

Hyouma tiene pelo largo y negro y vestidos de negro. Tiene tres pequeñas marcas circulares entre los ojos, que casi siempre ha cerrado. . Su atuendo consiste en un kosodo, un haori y un hakama, que se mete en los calcetines. Vestia con guantes negros sin dedos que llegaban hasta la muñeca y tenia a su lado un baston de andar de ciego de color negro con un dragon estar recorriéndolo. Aunque todo el mundo solo veía a un pobre ciego muchos de los ninjas con mejores instintos como Tsume o Shibi estaban sintiendo la increíble cantidad de sangre saliendo de Hyoma así como el gran olor de sangre. Esto les recordó que era un Koga. Y si bien los Koga no eran tan conocidos por ser un clan que amaba la muerte se sabia muy bien que eran de los de sacrificar pueblos enteros

Los Koga habían sido el primero de los clanes que los Uzumaki habían convertido bajo su servicio. Despues de que el señor de Tetsu no Kuni los contratara para eliminar a los Uzumaki Yamamoto en persona fue a su compuesto de clan y mato a los principales asesores y ancianos del clan dejando solo a los herederos de los estilos del clan y así como el jefe del clan. Luego les dio una opción: vivir bajo un hombre que los tiraría como herramientas o formar un futuro a su lado donde los haría mas poderosos. Claramente los Koga abandonaron Tetsu y se situaron en una de las cinco islas restantes que ademas como medio de firmar la alianza de sangre se caso a una de las hijas de Yamamoto con el actuar señor de Koga

La gente temia a los Koga con buenas razones. Maestros de técnicas de asesinato eran también increíblemente capaces en el uso del elemento Futon y el Doton aunque algunos de sus clanes también llamados privilegiados salian con suiton. Su poder era impresionante y fueron firmemente leales a los Uzumaki hasta tal punto que cuando Ashina y la isla principal decidió sacrificarse para asegurar las otras cinco islas salian ilesas de la guerra su líder Danjo trato de romper la barrera para acudir en ayuda de sus amigos. A dia de hoy los Koga habían sido los primeros en tratar de imponer a Konoha dar el heredero de Uzu y los mas vehementes

´´Ara ara no hace falta ser así Hyoma. Estoy plenamente segura de que Danzo-san acepta y entiende el error de sus acciones. De lo contrario podría no solo significar su borrado final sino la firme destrucción de los restos y la historia del clan Shimura y sus aliados``. Hottarubi era joven de no mas de trece años pero era una joven increíblemente inteligente y a quien Hyoma habia llegado a respetar a pesar de ser una Iga que era por así decirlo uno de los clanes con mayor rivalidad con los Koga no solo por sus mismos métodos de lucha brutales sino por ser muy territoriales ya que ambos clanes pertenecieron al mismo país y siempre lucharon entre si

Hotarubi era una joven de cabello oscuro y piel blanca con ojos de color amatista. Vestia un kimono lila con hakama y una camiseta de malla debajo. Vestia con unos calcetines blancos en unas zapatillas de combate ninja y llevaba unos guantes negros sin dedos que le llegaban hasta los codos aunque no eran visibles por las mangas del kosode. Como ademas una ultima cosa ella tenia dos cuchillas de hoja semi curva con el mango también curvo de colo plateado. Ella parecía una belleza y joven inocente pero los ninjas con sentidos animales podían sentir la increíble sed de sangre de ella una vez mas demostrando que pertenecía al clan Iga

Como un miembro del clan Iga ella era temida y poderosa por muy joven que era. Ella era conocida por ser uno de los pocos Iga que habia sido benedecido con la manipulación Doton en vez de la manipulación Suiton o Futon típica del clan. Su fuerza y poder no era en el sentido físico sino ella era mas bien temida por sus tácticas de desgaste. Dentro de los Iga de la isla de Tsubagakure ella era uno de los diez elites que servían al actual jefe del clan y fue elegida para venir aquí con la intención de crear un lazo fuerte entre el actual heredero de Uzu y el clan

Los Iga al igual que los Koga venían de el Pais de Tetsu no Kuni y habían tenido a lo largo de los siglos conflictos entre los señores de dicho país. Usados como meras herramientas degeneraron en un torrente de odio y crueldad sin fin de hecho uno de sus mas poderosos guerreros habia hecho un pacto con un demonio convirtiéndose en su huésped. Pero lo importante a saber era en realidad que cuando los Koga fueron llevados los Iga recibieron la orden de eliminar a todos los Koga y garantizar su aniquilación completa. Cuando hicieron o mas bien trataron de atacar a los Koga una vez mas Yamamoto estaba allí presente y diezmo a través de los Iga como una tormenta que azotaba la costa. Los supervivientes, los sin odio como fueron llamados se les ofreció la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo y lo aceptaron

Desde entonces los Iga y Koga aunque habían mantenido su fuerte rivalidad ya no era en los niveles de antaño que pensaban de mil maneras de matarse entre si de las maneras mas crueles posibles. Durante todo este tiempo junto con los Koga ellos habían sido un clan firme y aliado solido de los Uzumaki que habia dejado bien claro su postura contra todas las naciones enemigas que se habían atrevido a desafiaros. Se decía que cuando Ashina se sacrifico por el bien de las demás islas junto con sus hombres Ogen de Tsubagakure hizo llover sangre en Ame no Kuni en su ataque de ira y justa retribucion

´´Habla por ti Hotarubi. En lo que a mi se refiere las acciones de este consejo son mas que una amenaza clara. Creo que debemos de tomar también medidas contra ellos a menos que Uzumaki-sama aparece en los próximos minutos``. Raiden era visiblemente furioso. El era en verdad el heredero del clan Raisotsu aunque el no quería y por suerte se habia escapado de ese destino por medio de de esta situación. Sin embargo el no era nada satisfecho de saber que esta panda de imbéciles habia tratado al señor de una parte importante de Hi no Kuni

Raiden Raisotsu era un hombre apuesto de piel blanca con ojos azule verdoso pero con un cabello característico de color rojo vivo de su padre que era un Uzumaki. Era un hombre vestido con lo que era un Kosode Negro con líneas rojas y un hakama negro con un obi rojo atar la cintura y un Haori negro con llamas rojas. Era un hombre increíblemente tranquilo pero habia heredado dos cosas de cada uno de su clan perteneciente. De su madre habia heredado el Aka Inazuma (relampago Rojo) una versión mas potente del raiton que era capaz de perforar incluso una montaña y concentrarse en grandes cantidades para destruir materia como si nunca hubiera existido antes a decir verdad. Tambien habia heredado su sentido del deber

Pero del clan Uzumaki habia heredado las inmensas reservas de energia de los Uzumaki junto con su densidad así como su lealtad a la familia. Ser el primo segundo de Naruto lo habia llevado a ser el mas furioso del grupo de saber como habían tratado a Naruto y se moria de ganas de dejar sentir su poder y su fuerza a toda la aldea. Los Raisotsu se decía que tenian ademas de su relámpago rojo también tenian un dominio inhumano de los rayos. Ello los llevo a ser perseguidos por los clanes de Kaminari como el Gashira y Yotsuki en un intento de mejorar sus líneas de sangre. Por desgracia para ellos ellos habían sido puestos bajo la protección de los Uzumaki

´´No creo que tengamos mucho que esperar. Nuestro señor ya esta aquí``. Tal y como Hyoma lo habia dicho la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando pasar a un Naruto que estaba vestido con harapos y nada mas. Los ninjas de Uzu sintieron la rabia salir de ellos y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada Okoi de Koga se lanzo hacia delante y se arrodillo ante el joven Naruto. Imagina su sorpresa cuando la mirada del niño era mas parecida a la de un adulto que habia sobrevivido a algún tipo de guerra que nada mas

´´Mi señor…lo siento por haberos fallado``. Okoi se arrodillo ante Naruto que la miraba sorprendido. El habia oído que los Uzumaki por fin iban a tener un paso en el pueblo y los habia estado observando. Habia visto a la chica prácticamente aplastar a mas de un chunin. De hecho vio como a uno lo dejo sin ningun rastro de liquido. Pero eso no era lo que lo tenia sorprendido con respecto a ella estar así pero decidió dejarlo para otro momento

´´Levantate. No se que ha pasado para que os dejen pasar tan de repente pero quiero respuestas con respecto a todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo y porque Uzu no ha venido en mi ayuda. No puedo obtener respuestas si estas en este estado``. Okoi miro a su señor que tenia una mirada fría como el mismo hielo y por un momento ella solo quiso decir que lo sentía pero esa mirada ahora pedia respuestas no disculpas por lo que obedeció y se retiro dejando a Naruto espacio para poder recibir las respuestas que tanto se merecía

´´Quiero saber ya mismo todo ¿Por qué Uzu no ha venido hasta el dia de hoy? ¿por se me ha tratado como a un perro? Y lo mas importante ¿Qué importancia debe tener el pueblo para mi despues de todo esto?``. Todo el mundo habia esperado un niño asustado no un niño lleno de ira. Por lo menos esos es lo que pensaba Danzo ya que se suponía que debería haber sido roto despues de todo el acondicionamiento en el que fue puesto no ser este valiente y atreverse a hablar de esa forma. Un civil tonto no pudo evitar sentirse con ganas de exibir por lo que decidió abrir la boca de manera tonta

´´Silencio monstruo. Las preguntas las hacemos nosotros. Los comentarios y respuestas nos las das nosotros te las damos``. Pero el civil se callo inmediatamente cuando la mirada de hielo de Naruto llego hasta el. Fue aterrador en la mente de dicho civil verse muriendo de mil maneras diferentes por la mano de Naruto. Al final el civil se dio cuenta de que todo era una simple ilusión pero el daño estaba hecho y el estaba completamente aterrado. Cuando Naruto se puso a mirar a cada persona en la sala mas de uno solo podía suspirar sabiendo que esto iba a ser un momento muy malo. Hiruzen siendo el líder que era tomo las decisiones y decidió que el lo explicaría

´´La verdad Naruto esto es un poco difícil de explicar y va a requerir que te tranquilices ¿puedes hacer eso por los presentes?``. Hiruzen sabia que el niño tenia derecho a respuestas y el se las iba a dar por mucho odio que se ganara de sus antiguos amigos. Aquí todo el mundo obviamente sabia que despues de lo que Hiruzen iba a decir que muchas cabezas iban a rodar y era bastante obvio y sencillo de decir que muchos miembros de la sala no estaban satisfechos (curiosamente los propios nobles de la capital se veian como que no querían a Hiruzen hablar. Casi como si ellos supieran algo)

´´Voy a mantener la calma Hiruzen-dono. Pero mi paciencia tiene un limite que esta siendo cruzado y quiero las respuestas a la que ha sido la vida que he tenido desde que tengo memoria``. Naruto era previsiblemente furioso y eso todo el mundo podía sentirlo en la sala. Mas de uno temblaba de miedo ante el poder del joven Uzumaki. Mas de uno solo tenia en mente como era posible que un niño de cinco años podía poner tanta intención asesina y como era posible que el niño en realidad se mantuviera en pie despues de dejar sentir todo lo que tenia dentro

´´Bien entonces voy a empezar. El diez de octubre. Dia que naciste fue un dia muy duro. Ese mismo dia Kushina Uzumaki su madre se puso de parto pero su parto era mas bien peligroso ya que despues de todo ella era una jinchuriki y al ser una jinchuriki es obvio que ella seria mas frágil en ese momento. El sello se rompió y el Biju salió libre``. Todo el mundo estaba escuchando el relato. Algunos nobles miraron con extasis como si esperaban reclamar por todo el asunto de las perdidas de hace cinco años a Kushina. Hiruzen y mucho de los ninjas vieron eso y decidió dejar de ellos de manera firme y garantizada

´´Pero ¿Cómo se rompió el sello? Esa pregunta rondo la cabeza de muchos pero cuando fui a la zona donde estaba teniendo lugar el nacimiento descubri que todos los ninjas nivel ANBU allí estacionados así como mi amada esposa estaban muertos ya sea con el cuello roto o con un kunai clavado en sus cuellos. En ese entonces estaba todavía demasiado destrozado por la muerte de mi esposa y no me pare a pensar en ello. Pero este ultimo año empece a volver a pensar ¿y si alguien desato el Kyubi?``. Todo el mundo se quedo paralizado y los nobles estaban visiblemente molestos sabiendo que cualquier exigencia de Kushina acababa de morir

´´Alguien obviamente controlo al Kyubi. Alguien lo desato sobre Konoha. Pero no he podido averiguar quien. Por desgracia eso no responde a porque has tenido una mala vida. Te lo dire es porque yo estaba metido tan adentro de mi depresión por la muerte de mi esposa que no me pare a pensar en las victimas que también hubo por el Kyubi. Luego el consejo conmigo poder ofrecer poca resistencia simplemente hizo lo que hizo``. Toda la ira reprimida de Naruto iba a estallar. El lo sabia solo tenia que mirar a los ojos del niño y en ese mismo momento fue que salió la ira de Naruto dejándose sentir en toda la habitación llevando a todos los civiles al talon

´´Mi vida…ha sido un infierno según tu por varios motivos: motivo uno es un desconocido que ataco a mi madre durante mi parto, motivo dos fue tu caer en una depresión por la perdida de tu esposa y motivo tres era el consejo que seguramente querían garantizar su arma así como seguramente algunos de los nobles mundiales que querían tener un mayor control sobre los vienes del clan Uzumaki ¿me equivoco?``. Todos en la sala podían sentir el poder. No podían comprender como. Pero dentro de su sello un zorro estaba sonriendo oscuramente de saber que al menos el niño era un uzumaki y tenia la intención de dejar sentir su ira al mundo entero

´´Si Naruto. No puedo decir cuanto lo siento. No creo que hay palabras para expresar el malestar que tengo en mi por haberte fallado. Por haber fallado a tus padres a causa de esta situación pero te puedo jurar que mientras viva este pueblo no va a volver a faltar al respeto a la memoria de tu clan ni de tus padres``. Naruto lo miro por unos momentos. Sus ojos azules de hielo dejando muy claro que estaban estudiándolo por completo y analizando la situación

´´Bien. Voy a aceptar sus disculpas Hiruzen. Pero creo que voy a dejar bien claro un par de puntos. Los bienes e inmuebles de todos los que han tenido algo que ver conmigo tener una vida de mierda aquí de origen civil van a pasar a mi posesión. Teniendo en cuenta que están muertos sabemos una clara lista de ellos``. Obviamente las palabras de Naruto no gustaron pero el consejo sabia que tendrían que aceptar. Estaban ahora en la mala posicion (y en la mente de algunos era por culpa del sentimentalismo de Hiruzen)

´´El siguiente punto es que Konoha en su conjunto sabra la historia del ataque. Alguien tuvo los huevos de venir y atacar cuando menos se esperaba. No solo eso, alguien supo cuando venir lo cual quiere decir que alguien que sabia del parte de mi madre le dijo a ese alguien de venir. Cre que hablo en nombre de mis vasallos cuando digo que esto no puede quedar impune. No solo una investigación debe hacerse en este tema pero ademas debe garantizarse que la justicia será servida a cualquier conspirador y que enfrentaran las medidas extremas por su acto no solo de traición sino ataque contra el clan Uzumaki``. Eso sin embargo fue el colmo para algunos como Danzo y Fugaku

´´Hacer saber que nos golpearon de esa forma solo nos hara ver débiles ante las otras naciones ninja y solo tus acciones nos llevarían a ser golpeados por los demás. Esa decisión debe ser revocada de inmediato``. Danzo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que una investigación a fondo de las raíces de Konoha se hiciera. Eso podría significar una serie de problemas para el y dios sabe quien mas. No eso no iba a pasar o mas bien el no iba a dejar que eso pase pero por desgracia Naruto no se achanto

´´Me temo que si es necesario. Con una acción como esta estaremos diciendo al mundo que sabemos que alguien fue responsable del ataque no un accidente y no un evento anormal. Sino un intento de sabotaje. Eso implicara a todas las aldeas lo cual nos daría la libertad de poner algunos dispositivos de seguridad mas estricta. Dispositivos que podrían haber prevenido el intento de Kumo de secuestrar a la heredera Hyuga porque no solo Kumo no nos habría mirado como débiles sino que habrían tenido miedo de ser pillados``. Todo el mundo guardo silencio. Y el Daimyo dándose cuenta de esto decidió que era el final que quería

´´Esta bien Naruto. Desde este momento se marca que se hara una investigación en profundidad de lo ocurrido el diez de octubre. No solo eso sino que se observara detalladamente que cualquier persona que tuviera que ver la caída del Yondaime y Kushina Uzumaki será ejecutado por traición y su marcaje como traidor a la aldea y borrado de servicio patriótico. Esta reunión se da por concluida``. Naruto sonrio pero cuando estaba a punto de salir sus vasallos ya estaban con el. Parecia que iba a tener un tiempo muy movido

* * *

 **-Memoria Final-**

Naruto estaba tranquilamente leyendo uno de los libros de política prestados a el por Hyoma. Hyoma era el mayor líder táctico del clan de Koga y era absolutamente respetado por los lideres de las demás formaciones enviadas a por Naruto. Hyoma era tan fuertemente respetado por no solo ser un hombre ciego que habia superado su desventaja. Sino por ser un escritor ejemplar y magnifico que habia elevado en muchos sentidos el sentimiento de la guerra y la estrategia sobre aliados y gente de Hi no Kuni. Su influencia era tal que el Daimyo en persona lo habia solicitado junto con varios ninjas de las islas para facilitar la ayuda y formacion del joven Uzumaki

Todo esto era debido a que Naruto no podía marcharse a Uzu. Aunque la sexta isla o isla Pinaculo o como se llamaba la isla de Los Remolinos estaba en perfectas condiciones con su puerto reconstruido así como la ciudad/aldea de Uzu perfectamente reformada. El Daimyo habia querido y encontrado mas inteligente dejar a Naruto en Hi no Kuni o mas concretamente en la capital por varios motivos de gravedad en realidad. El Daimyo de hecho solo habia aportado un punto de vista mas que creible ya que resultaba que el hombre lo dijo en palabras adecuadas

El primer punto es que Naruto no podía quedarse en Konoha. La gente de Konoha habia cometido el error de tratarlo como menos que nada y eso habia sido mas que suficiente como para crear un cierto y considerable resentimiento. Su presencia en Konoha no solo no era bien recibida por los civiles y cierta parte de los ninjas. Pero ademas era muy infravalorado en el nivel que se correspondía por su nacimiento algo que el propio Daimyo vio como un acto deshonorable de Konoha. Como castigo habia decretado que el único momento en que Naruto pondría un pie en Konoha seria una vez Naruto hubiera alcanzado una edad en la que pudiera considerarse capaz de defenderse a si mismo. Tambien Hiruzen debería emplear ese tiempo para limpiar el pueblo

El Segundo motivo por el que Naruto no habia ido a Uzu era simple: precisaba de apoyo. Aunque los señores de los clanes eran muy amigos para la familia de Naruto ellos no habían estado allí cuando el los necesitaba. Lo quisieran o no cierto nivel de ira estaba mas que presente en Naruto por ello y el tenia que quedarse allí mas que nada no porque el fuera una amenaza para los clanes. Sino para entender que no todo el mundo lo despreciaba y odiaba. Los clanes habían aceptado con Naruto permanecer una considerable gran parte de su educación en la capital con la condición que a los doce años fuera a Uzu y permanecer un año allí para ser capaz de dirigir su nación adecuadamente. Shingen no se habia opuesto de ninguna de las maneras aunque los concejales de Konoha lo querían en verdad

Los concejales eran un tema que a decir verdad Shingen no quería ni tocar. Despues de que se hizo publico de la acción de un tercero para soltar al Biju en Konoha inmediatamente todo el mundo empezó a ser receloso de los extranjeros. Algunos fueron capaces de llegar a quejarse de Kushina Uzumaki que era una extranjera a si misma. La gente, simples ovejas. Tontos incrédulos que se creían cualquier cosa que se les decía. Shingen tuvo que darles un buen despertar despues de que salieran a la calle exigiendo por la memoria de Kushina de ser retratada de mala manera. Pronto todo el mundo habia aprendido que la razón por la que Kushina estaba no ayudando en el pueblo fue porque ella se sacrifico para detenerlo para ser sellado en Naruto. Todavia estaban los tontos que querían culparla pero aprendieron a no mencionarla

Dentro de los concejales Shingen habia sabido perfectamente que Danzo Shimura podía haber tenido algo que ver con la mala vida de Naruto así como los intentos de golpear la memoria de Kushina Uzumaki y su clan. No sabia porque y habia hecho de saber su percepción a los clanes por si podían tener un ojo en el hombre. Ninguno de los clanes se opuso a esto como ellos mismos veian a Danzo mas como una amenaza que nada mas y querían evitar problemas que podían afectar negativamente al heredero antes de que estuviera listo

Con todo esto dicho Naruto solo habia pasado los últimos tres años aprendiendo por observación del Daimyo acerca de la política. Lo habia visto tratar a diferentes dignatarios de todo el mundo. Shingen siempre le habia dicho que la mejor de las maneras para poder ganar una batalla era siempre saber como pensaban las mentes opuestas. Como era natural como un niño el pensó que solo se refería a los combates de lucha ninja. Pero luego resulto no ser así como se refería también a cualquier tipo de negociación y de cualquier forma de conversación que podía adquirir tonos agresivos

Naruto habia aprendido también mucho en el arte de la guerra y la filosofía con el claro objetivo de educar su mente como lo decía Shingen. El Daimyo vio en Naruto increíble potencial y lo llevo a desplegarse de lo máximo posible. Sin embargo todo el interes del Daimyo genero ciertos niveles de celos. Ya ves su hijo Jin no era nada feliz de Naruto recibir tanta atención e interes por parte de su padre que veía mas bien como un insulto a la casa real de acoger a Naruto que era en su opinión un sucio mono que lo único para bueno que era se trataba de hacer uso de sus musculos

La hija de Shingen Maya no la habia conocido en los tres años que Naruto habia estado aquí ya que ella habia estado viviendo con su madre en Tetsu no Kuni. La madre de Maya Korina nunca vio desde un buen punto de vista el matrimonio entre Maya y Naruto. Podia ser porque odiaba a su madre o podía ser porque no le gustaba el propio Naruto incluso antes de nacer. Pero cuando se supo que Naruto iba a irse a vivir allí al palacio ella de inmediato cogió a Maya y salió de la capital a Tetsu no Kuni. El Daimyo en vez de tomarlo como una mala cosa solo habia dicho que cuando una mujer se molesta lo mas sabio es no terminar de molestarla

´´Naruto-sama. El Daimyo solicita su presencia. El señor espera en realidad que lo podais satisfacer en su oficina para discutir asuntos de gran importancia``. Naruto fue a mirar a Okoi. Desde el dia en que fue rescatado ella no se habia separado ni un metro de el (metafóricamente hablando) y se habia puesto en si misma la misión de proteger a Naruto. Era una de las raras Kunoichis de Koga con el elemento Suiton y era una experta en el uso de Kunai y de proyectiles a distancia. Tambien era una joven precisa y mortal

´´Gracias Okoi. Voy a ir de inmediato a ver lo que quiere el señor Daimyo``. Naruto no lo podía parecer pero estaba muy nervioso. Normalmente el Daimyo cuando lo llamaba era de manera no oficial. Como un abuelo que se preocupaba por su nieto. Sin embargo esta llamada tenia pinta de otra cosa y eso lo ponía bastante nervioso. No por nada sino porque la idea de faltar o fallar al Daimyo era una idea mas que aterradora para Naruto

* * *

 **-Oficina del Daimyo-**

Shingen Natsume era un hombre muy inteligente y sabia ver las oportunidades perfectas cuando estas se ponían delante. Cuando hace tres años se le dio la oportunidad de aceptar a Naruto Uzumaki en su hogar para cimentar su crecimiento lo que el no habia dejado saber a nadie es que el quería para Naruto ser su sucesor. No se engañe la gente el amaba a sus hijos y los quería mucho. Pero el niño Jin no era su hijo y si su querida mujer pensaba que podía llegar a engañarlo con ello entonces era mas una tonta de lo que el mismo habia pensado siquiera ya que solo un idiota de verdad se tragaría que el niño era su hijo viendo muchas de las cosas que era

Jin no era un Natsume y el lo sabia debido a Reiki. Reiki era la espada demoniaca de la familia. A diferencia de las tres armas Celestiales las armas malditas eran hechas a través de un colmillo de un demonio y la sangre del linaje a la que la espada estaría sometida. Reiki era una Nodachi sin Tsuba de hoja negra con filo granate y con la saya de color morado así como la empuñadura. Cuando Jin habia tenido cinco años habia sido expuesto intencionadamente por su parte al arma demoniaca y eso habia sido bastante como para saber que el no era su hijo como la espada no lo llamo de ninguna de las maneras el supo de inmediato que no era su hijo. Y eso lo molesto mucho

Encargo a Zanzo, su mayor hombre de confianza de las fuerzas ninja de la corte para averiguar todo lo que se trataba. Y lo que descubrió fue una traición sin precedentes. Resultaba que su querida y amada esposa habia tenido relaciones sexuales con su primo con la intención de dar a luz un heredero que seria el que se convertiría en el futuro Daimyo. Por desgracia ninguno de ellos habia anticipado el hecho de que el sabia que Jin no era su hijo. No solo eso sino que luego mas tarde tuvo su hija con esa mujer. Una hija que se vio fácilmente que era su heredera ya que al igual que el tenia el cabello de un plateado mezcla con violeta así como unos ojos morados. La niña era su hija y su heredera. Pero no mujer podía sentarse en el trono y eso lo sabia muy bien la perra

Pero ella no habia contado con su ultimo plan: Uzumaki Naruto. Como el heredero de Uzu el tenia una línea noble de sangre y respetable mas alla de lo que ella nunca podría aceptar. Además si lo desposaba con su hija entonces el si podría decidir de darle el trono a el en vez de su hijo si conseguía demostrar ademas que el no era su heredero. Era solapado pero esperaba también que de esta forma podría pagar una dedua que tenia con Kushina Uzumaki y su clan. Una deuda generada a causa de ser los Uzumaki y no ningun otro clan los que ayudaron a su familia a convertirse en lo que eran a dia de hoy

´´Señor Shingen soy yo Uzumaki Naruto ¿queria hablar conmigo?``. Y el niño estaba aquí. Hoy era el dia en que empezaría su adiestramiento como un ninja y tenia que decir que el tenia muchas expectativas en el niño viendo como su linaje y poder lo hacían un guerrero en formacion como lo nunca visto antes. Era obvio que necesitaría de mucho entrenamiento pero entre Hyoma y los demás en la capital el estaba seguro al cien por cien de que el niño en realidad podría llegar aun mas lejos de lo que ninguno de sus padres podía haber llegado

´´Si Naruto pasa por favor``. Cuando Naruto paso a la oficina se encontró con el lugar ser un lugar muy abierto que dejaba ver fácilmente todo el exterior. Shingen era un hombre fuerte y musculoso incluso para sus cuarenta años de edad y el podía incluso decir que se veía en mejor forma que muchos ninjas de su edad. Tenia un vigote corto y una barba que solo sobresalía por la barbilla. Su presencia era increíble y Naruto podía decir que era un guerrero a ser temido y respetado por todos por lo que aun mayor razón para andarse con cuidado

´´Señor me han comunicado que quería verse conmigo ¿hay algún motivo en especial por el que querria verme señor?``. Shingen seguía siendo sorprendido por lo interesante que era Uzumaki Naruto. Habia entrado y habia estudiado todo a su alrededor. Francamente el niño podría poner a muchos de los sensores y ninjas de seguimiento en una vergüenza. Francamente estaba esperando ansiosamente para iniciar la capacitación del niño y su entrenamiento ahora que estaba aquí

´´Si Naruto tengo un asunto de gran importancia. Mas bien como varios asuntos asique espero en realidad que me ayudes con las situaciones a las que tengo que hacer frente``. Naruto sabia muy bien por Yamamoto que el anciano delante suya estaba refiriéndose tanto a asuntos de política como asuntos de alto valor ninja. Yamamoto estaba desde hace tres años dándole lecciones de entrenamiento y supervivencia y el sabia ver que ahora estaba en una de esas situaciones en la que su vida dependía grandemente no solo de su posicion como futuro señor Uzumaki sino también como ninja

´´Mi señor. Soy vuestro aliado. El clan de Uzumaki nunca ha fallado a su deber y yo no voy a empezar a fallar a mi deber ahora. Si usted me necesita para algo solo tiene que decírmelo y hare todo lo que este en mi mano en realidad para ayudarle``. Shingen estaba satisfecho. Al menos el niño ya estaba aprendiendo del campo de la política. Si esto se seguía haciendo de manera adecuada entonces el niño no tardaría demasiado en ser una amenaza para incluso algunos de los miembros mas destacados de la corte. Si todo iba bien

´´Bien ves mi primer problema es muy intenso: mi hija Maya. Ella estará aquí a partir de una hora que será mas o menos despues de esta reunión. Su madre pensó que seria buena idea llevársela a Tetsu no Kuni para ayudarla a airearse de su situación de compromiso como ella me ha dicho en mas de una ocasión. Podria ser verdad o podría ser mentira. Lo que tengo muy claro es que mi hija podía ponerse mas hostil de lo que puede parecer contra ti culpándote de haber tenido que salir de el palacio. Quiero que te asegures de hacer lo mas comoda la vida de Maya ¿podras hacerlo?``. Era mucho pedir tal vez en la mente del Daimyo pero el necesitaba a Maya estar enamorada del joven Uzumaki. Y dios sabe cuanto daño podría haber hecho a la posible relación la muy tonta de su madre cuando se la llevo

´´No le veo ningun inconveniente mayor ni nada por el estilo. Puedo entender perfectamente que usted necesita a la señora Moaya lo mas feliz. Pero no voy a humillarme ni a dejarme ser por debajo de nadie. Soy un Uzumaki y que quede claro que ningun Uzumaki se arrodilla ante nadie``. Cualquier miembro de la nobleza de haber estado presente habría estado disgustado con el comportamiento de Naruto pero Shingen solo sonrio. Esta era la razón por la que quería la unión mas que nada a llevarse a cabo ya que despues de todo si el niño no se arrodillaba ante nadie entonces solo seria un duro golpe para los Nobles que habían crecido con una cabeza demasiado grande

´´Nunca te pediría semejante cosa Naruto. Ya sabes mas que nadie que no puedo pedirte que te arrodilles ante nadie que ha demostrado ser menos que eficaz en todo caso. Pero te lo advierto. Si mi hija ha continuado con su formacion desde que se fue de aquí lo mas probable es que ella no va a tratar de obligarte abajo solo por medio de su status de sangre sino mas bien por su poder y fuerza física``. El pudo ver como Naruto lo miraba mas curioso como si eso fuera en realidad una muy buena cosa. Naruto era una de esas personas que solo respetaba a los que eran mas fuertes. Si Maya demostraba a si misma ser de gran nivle y alcance entonces eso solo serán buenas cosas en su mente

´´Bien mi señor. En ese caso solo voy a aceptar y dejare que la señorita Maya tenga un buen tiempo en el que era su hogar. Si sucede cualquier presencia que sea mas bien una amenaza o vergüenza ya sea para ella o para la casa del Daimyo yo mismo me hare cargo de la situación si esta bien con usted mi señor``. Naruto no lo podía querer decir pero el Daimyo sabia que se refería a la familia de alta cuna de su mujer. Esa misma familia habia pasado los últimos tres años tratando de llegar a Naruto y de usarlo en sus propios planes. Si hubieran sido mas listos ellos habrían sabido que eso nunca es una buena idea ya que como un Uzumaki si habia algo que Naruto jamás iba a permitir a nada ni nadie es a controlarlo

´´Bien con esto dejado mas que claro que solo me deja un tema a discutir Naruto y ese es tu educación como un ninja. Antes de que digas nada ni trates de desviar el asunto se que Raiden del Raisotsu y Hyoma del Koga te han estado enseñando todo lo necesario acerca de ser el heredero y señor de tu clan. Pero creo que deberían ser otros los que se encarguen de tu educación en las artes ninjas``. Naruto no se inmuto en lo mas minimo lo cual fue bien en la mente del Daimyo que solo quería decir que el niño era mas que capaz y adecuado para escuchar cuando se le habla

´´Es cierto mi señor. Pero creo que usted sabe que mi educación ninja debería ser tomada por los miembros de los otros clanes: Iga y Hayabusa. Mientras que uno podría opinar mal de que no tengo a Koga y tampoco a Raisotsu en mi entrenamiento solo puedo decir en realidad que es la única manera de atisfacer a los señores de mis clanes ¿sirve eso para ver la situación de mi entrenamiento?``. Shingen era muy listo y sabia que Naruto podía ser igual de listo. El estaba en realidad de acuerdo con las palabras de Naruto acerca de el tener que ser entrenado por los miembros de la familia Iga y de Hayabusa. Pero eso dejaba solo a los Tengu

´´Si normalmente esa seria una cosa mas que buena y tranquila para ayudar con el equilibrio entre los clanes. Solo pareces olvidar Naruto que hay un quinto clan: los Tengu. Ellos podrían tomar a muy mal que no sean empleados ni para ser tus maestros ni en las artes de gobierno ni en las artes ninja ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer entonces Naruto?``. No habia que ser muy inteligente para saber que se trataba de una prueba en realidad en la que el Daimyo estaba comprobando la habilidad de Naruto en la toma de decisiones. Naruto ya tenia en realidad una respuesta para ello

´´Sugeriria que un miembro del clan Tengu se convirtiera en un miembro de mi escolta personal. Los Koga ya pusieron a Okoi como mi acompañante pero uno mas nunca hace daño a nadie. Ayudaria no solo permitiendo ver a todos los clanes como aliados sino ademas de que daría tranquilidad a cada clan de que mi protección al menos era mas que aceptable y no soy desgradecido con ellos``. Naruto vio la aceptación en las palabras de Shingen. Era obvio que el anciano lo veía con buenos ojos al curso de acción que el se habia referido por lo que una vez mas habia demostrado un gran raciocinio. Eso era bueno en la mente de Shingen

´´Bien has llegado fácilmente a la conclusión idónea del problema. Un problema que puede ser resuelto fácilmente y con el que obviamente podría significar que sigas contando con un apoyo de los cinco clanes. Pero dejame advertirte de esto Naruto. La presencia de mi mujer en la capital no augura nada bueno para ti en realidad. Ella esta muy en contra de tu casarte con Maya mas que nada porque eso significaría que su familia Noble perdería una gran y masiva cantidad de influencia``. Para el gusto de Shingen el pudo ver que Naruto no se veía muy sorprendido lo cual quería decir que el niño mas o menos entendía la política de la capital algo bastante beneficioso en realidad

´´¿Hay algo mas que queráis discutir conmigo mi señor?``. Naruto no lo podía parecer pero el quería irse lo antes posible a su habitación para ponerse a meditar. Su abuelo Yamamoto sabria mas bien lo que habia que hacer de ahora en adelante. No le gtustaba la sensación que le daba la llegada de la esposa del Daimyo. Y podía jurar que iba a tener mas problemas con la presencia de la maldita mujer de los que habia tenido hasta la fecha

´´No Naruto. Hazme solo un favor y ten mucho cuidado. Mi mujer estará aquí dentro de un par de horas espero que te muestres lo mas presentable posible y no hagas mucho caso de ella en realidad``. Con eso dicho el señor de Hi se volvió a poner a trabajar en algunos documentos mientras que Naruto salió de la oficina mientras que en su mente estaba discutiendo el asunto lo mas a fondo posible. Aunque cuando llego a su cuarto saco la Benihime de su sello en la muñeca y se coloco en posicion de meditación

* * *

 **-Paisaje Mental-**

Naruto abrió los ojos para encontrarse una vez mas en la playa que un dia estuvo aquí. El cielo seguía siendo tan rojo como siempre y la poderosa presencia oculta en el mar seguía allí. Pero pronto dejo de pensar cuando delante suya apareció Yamamoto Uzumaki. Un hombre de poder imposible de cuestionar y al que solo unos pocos podían en realidad desafiar teniendo en cuenta lo increíblemente poderoso que el hombre era por lo que se clasificaría de una soberana estupidez de enfrentarse a el en realidad

´´¿Qué sucede Naruto? Podia sentir tu inquietud en la mente en todo el tiempo que has estado fuera ¿Qué pasa en la capital?``. Yamamoto no tenia mucho gusto por los juegos de política pero el sabia como jugarlos a decir verdad. Solo habia una regla en todo este juego para no dejar de ninguna de las maneras la situación sin control. El único posible ganador de estos juegos siempre era la persona con la mejor mano de cartas posibles. Por lo que podía decir que su nieto tenia dudas o que habia una amenaza desconocida

´´Suceden muchas cosas el abuelo. Por un lado esta la situación que se refiere a los políticos de Hi no Kuni estar mas pendientes de mi de lo que me gusta. Por otro lado parece que hay manipulaciones y maquinaciones por el trono de Hi no Kuni y estoy metido en medio de todo esto. No te equivoques el abuelo. Si me tocase gobernar por todo Hi no Kuni lo veria como el mayor paso de nuestro clan. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea precisamente bueno``. Naruto no podía decir que estaba muy en contra de la idea de ser el nuevo gobernante de Hi no Kuni pero el tenia poca paciencia para los juegos de política y prefería luchar casi constantemente antes que estar dedicado a la política

´´Puedo entender mas o menos la situación. Seguramente lo de tu estar en el ojo de los políticos de Hi y posiblemente el resto del mundo no me extrañaría demasiado teniendo en cuenta que eres algo así como una figura de poder y privilegio incontrolable. Como si eso no fuera bastante estas con la situación de tu clan tener recursos y ventajas que te colocan como la segunda persona mas poderosa de Hi no Kuni. Y eso es sin contar con el matrimonio con la hija del Daimyo``. Cuando dijo esto se dio cuenta de la ligera contracción de Naruto y dedujo inmediatamente que el problema que habia con la situación de Hi no Kuni tenia que ver mayoritariamente con dicha joven. Queria reírse del aspecto de su descendiente sabiendo que estaba en problemas de este tipo

´´Resulta que al parecer a la esposa del Daimyo no le gusta mi presencia. Es al parecer de la opinión que mi matrimonio con su hija significaría una mayor debilidad en el poderío de la fuerza de su familia noble. Como si eso no fuera bastante también seria un competidor por su hijo ser heredero al trono y ser posible de elegido por su padre a causa de mi estar casado con su hija``. Naruto sabia que el viejo se estaba divirtiendo. Pero el era el que tenia el problema no el por lo que en su propia opinión no era nada divertido tener la presencia enemiga que tenia delante de sus narices

´´Desgraciadamente no se puede hacer nada. El matrimonio esta ahí por una buena razón Naruto. Quien sabe porque el padre del actual Daimyo llego al acuerdo con Kushina pero lo que tengo claro es que la amenaza mas directa a ti no es la mujer. Ella puede ser amargada y patalear todo lo que quiera pero no es de ella de quien tienes que temer cualquier posible jugada en tu contra``. Yamamoto estaba con los ojos cerrados esperando a que su nieto estableciera los puntos adecuados. El no podía darle todas las piezas del asunto ya que entonces seria de lo peor

´´Ella no es la amenaza principal pero ella podría convertirse en el canal por el que las amenazas podrían venir. Aprovechandose del disgusto de la mujer podrían usarlo a su favor en un intento de asegurarse mi falta de existencia por así decirlo. Seguramente la gente como Danzo Shimura y muchos otros concejales van a utilizar el enfado de la mujer por el matrimonio para tratar de llegar hasta mi de cualquiera de las maneras posibles. Una vez hecho eso ellos podrán hacer o intentar golpearme de las maneras que ellos vean convenientes``. Y Yamamoto gano una sonrisa de un millón de vatios por las palabras de su nieto orgulloso de que habia alguien en su clan que al menos sabia usar la cabeza para algo mas que luchar

´´En efecto. Los concejales de Konoha, nobles de otras naciones. Cualquier persona que sea tu enemiga por asociación al clan usaran y se aprovecharan del rencor de la mujer para llegar hasta ti. Me gustaría poder decir que no es fácil o posible pero me temo que es una mentira en todo caso. Lo quieran o no ninguna ya sea Konoha o la capital son precisamente lugares seguros para alguien que es el objetivo de un asesino muy determinado en realidad. Si me permites una sugerencia asegurate de que estas siempre en lugares públicos con dificultad para cualquier tipo de trabajo y ademas de eso ten siempre a alguien digno de confianza``. Naruto miro fijamente a Yamamoto entendiendo perfectamente las preocupaciones de su abuelo ya que el tendría de ahora en adelante una posible amenaza al lado

´´Ahora dejémonos de asuntos tan malos como la política y los enemigos que vienen por la espalda ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento fuera de este mundo mental?``. Yamamoto quería pasar de un tema tan desagradable como lo era la política en realidad teniendo en cuenta que hasta el mismo no podía soportar demasiado el asunto algo que al parecer compartía con su descendiente ya que de inmediato el rostro de Naruto paso de pensativo al de un joven bastante animado

´´Va bastante bien. Creo que ya puedo hacer sin problema cien clones y mantenerlos todo un dia. Mi caligrafia es mas que aceptable y adecuada por lo que puedo avanzar en realidad hasta los niveles mas adecuados de Fuinjutsu. Tambien puedo decir que mi cuerpo se ha recuperado de todo el castigo que sufri a causa de los malos tratos de Konoha``. Yamamoto se oscureció por un momento y dejo sentir toda la ira que tenia en su ser. No podía ser precisamente capaz de ignorar todo lo que le habia pasado a su descendiente y si por el fuera el dejaría y mostraría al mundo entero su poder y su fuerza para hacerles claro a quien no debían molestar

´´Eso son buenas noticias en realidad Naruto y que solo significan cosas buenas para tu avance mas a largo tiempo pero respondeme a una duda ¿sabes ya tu alineación elemental? Lo digo porque hasta que no la sepas no podremos iniciar la formacion con el Omnyoton``. Naruto miro por un momento a su abuelo con cierto momento de suspense antes de que sonrio y le mostro el recuerdo de su afinidad elemental. Decir que su abuelo estaba lo mas sorprendido posible era quedarse muy corto ya que nunca podría haberse imaginado un resultado semejante

´´Como puedes ver anciano yo no soy la persona mas normal del mundo ya que tengo todo ese asunto fuera casi de control. Estoy seguro de que puedo a llegar a ser mas de lo que tu podias haber imaginado ¿no es cierto anciano?``. Por un momento Yamamoto no respondió de ninguna manera pero se quedo callado. Hasta que en un momento determinado empezó a romper de la risa de no poder creerse lo que habia presenciado. Francamente todo era una buena noticia para el ya que garantizaba que su linaje iba a ser mas que fuerte y poderoso así como temido en el futuro lo cual solo eran buenas cosas

´´Esto va a significar un entrenamiento aun mayor y mas firme Naruto. No puedo consentir un heredero de clan con tanto potencial mas débil que yo mismo y menos aun uno con tanto potencial como el que tu tienes jovencito``. Naruto solo lo miro con una sonrisa antes de que paso a detallarle mas los asuntos que habían ocurrido a lo largo del dia lo cual solo pareció fortalecer aun mas la opinión de Yamamoto de entrenar a su nieto aun mas de lo que el podría haberse llegado a imaginar. A decir verdad para Yamamoto esto mas bien parecía como un mensaje divino que indicaba el resurgir de los Uzumaki despues de que fueron aniquilados

* * *

 **-Puertas de Palacio-**

Nymie Natsume de antes Cacerius era una mujer ambiciosa que siempre habia querido mas que nada el poder que en su opinión solo ella y su familia noble se merecía. Era un verdadero dolor en su opinión que un clan como los Natsume. Un clan de guerreros y barbaros se habia proclamado con ayuda de los Uzumaki señores de la tierra de Hi no Kuni. Era un insulto en su opinión que su familia no tuviera el poder y por ello su familia poco a poco se hizo hueco en la política de Hi no Kuni y ella llego a convertirse en la señora de Shingen Natsume. Pero para ella eso no era bastante: el linaje Natsume debía desaparecer de la capital

Su primo y amante habia estado de acuerdo en ayudarla a tener un primogenito que se haría pasar por el hijo principal de Shingen. El gobernaría y desde ahí su familia empezaría con la que seria una revolucionaria cadena de cambiso que significaría que los ninjas solo seria herramientas igual que los samurái y que los clanes ninja perderían todo el poder que tenian. Pero entonces ella habia tenido a Maya. Una de esas raras noches que habia pasado con Shingen se habia traducido en Maya y fue entonces cuando ella supo que podían estar en problemas

La niña no se parecía en nada a Jin. Donde Jin era un chico de cabello largo y liso de color negro Maya era diferente. Ella tenia un cabello mezcla de violeta y plateado con dos partes de su cabello ser adelantados. Como era natural la presencia de Natsume en ella se hizo de notar donde ella era no solo fuerte físicamente sino espiritualmente. Mucha gente incluso como niña la vieron a ella mas como futura líder de lo que habían visto a su hijo primogenito y muchas veces habia contemplado su asesinato solo para cambiar de planes en el ultimo segundo

Shingen habia crecido muy adjunto desde el dia del nacimiento de la niña de Maya. Afortunadamente a menos que el pudiera demostrar que su primogenito no era su hijo en realidad ella no tenia nada que temer. Hasta que Kushina Uzumaki tuvo un niño dos años mas joven que Maya. Y ella maldijo porque entonces el contrato de matrimonio entre los Natsume y los Uzumaki era valido. Y aquí si habia la posibilidad de Shingen negar a ella y su familia lo que tanto se merecían o al emnos eso ella pensaba

Afortunadamente sus aliados en Konoha habían garantizado que el niño no crecería poderoso y que solo seria una herramienta. Por desgracia hace tres años eso se habia estropeado. De alguna manera el Sandaime se habia recuperado de su depresión y se habia lanzado en una misión para garantizar la protección del niño y su futuro como ninja y heredero de Uzu. Y Shingen habia aprovechado la oportunidad para traerlo a la capital. Ella no podía permitir a su hija conectar con el niño asique se la habia llevado con ella a Tetsu no Kuni donde ella estaría por así decirlo mejor con ella y se apartaría de la influencia de su padre estúpido y barbaro. Fue un error una vez mas

Maya atrajo la atención de Mifune que dio como razonamiento que si ella quería estar allí en calidad de invitado y enviado entonces ella tendría que dejar a Maya ser entrenada en Kenjutsu por Mifune mismo. No era bueno en su mente. Se la habia llevado para enseñarla a ser una dama no un monstruo. Pero la sangre del dragon de la niña la reclamo. Y ahora con diez años ella era una joven que en un futuro resaltaría como una de las mas bellas criaturas de todo Hi no Kuni y ademas tenia un fuerte carácter y una forma de ser totalmente feroz y sin compasión con sus enemigos

´´Deberias dedicarte mas a ser una buena mujer hermana y menos a pensar en ese heredero barbaro de Uzu hermana mia``. Nymie escucho a su hijo decirle eso a la niña dragon que estaba sentada en posicion de meditación en su carro mientras que tranquilemente ella solo pensaba en las cosas nuevas que habría aquí en la capital desde que ella se fue. Por supuesto que ella no le hizo caso a su hermano mayor. Ella no lo reconoció como tal y de hecho ella disfrutaba en mas de una ocasión de recordarle a el que parecía mas para una ama de casa de lo que ella era

´´Y yo que pensaba hermano mio que esa era tu tarea. Quiero decir. Eres tan femenino y dedicado como una mujer normal y corriente que no sabe lo que es dedicarse al gobierno de una nación ¿Cómo esperas en serio que los ninjas y samurái te sigan si eres una vergüenza de soldado?``. Maya disfrutaba enormemente de atormentar al imbécil que tenia delante suya ya que para ella era menos que una vergüenza y no podía soportar el hecho de que el un dia seria el señor de Hi no Kuni

´´Guarda mejor tu lenguaje hermana. Cuando yo sea el señor de Hi no Kuni vas a comportarte como una dama adecuada y te casaras con un noble que yo mande. Voy a anular de lleno el matrimonio con el barbaro Uzumaki``. Jin no era nada satisfecho con el matrimonio entre su hermana y el Uzumaki. Era listo (o al menos eso pensaba el) y sabia que con eso ella podría tener una posibilidad de reclamar el trono de Hi no Kuni a menos que el tuviera el suficiente respaldo de samurái y ninja (cosa que no iba a pasar en la vida)

´´Y creo que seria mas conveniente hermano mio que recuerdes que he sido enseñada para cortar un hombre por la mitad sin mucha dificultad``. Ella sonrio con sed de sangre que envio a dicho hermano miedica unj poco a temblar. La madre viendo como esto podía irse muy rápido al infierno y ella no quería eso decidió que era el mejor momento para ponerle un punto y final definitivo

´´Ya basta Maya. Comportate como una dama de tu estación. No querras quedar como nada menos que una de esas bestias salvajes que tanto le gustan a tu padre ¿verdad?``. Ella esperaba imponerse sobre su hija por lo que hay que imaginar la cara de dicha mujer cuando Maya solo le devolvió la mirada y mas bien parecía furiosa con ella por atreverse a referirse a los ninjas como simples barbaros algo que a decir verdad no le gusto nada a la madre que veía claramente a su hija saliendo aun mas de su control

´´Estimada madre. Creo que te lo deje claro en Tetsu no Kuni. Tu no me mandas. No te respeto en nada. No eres mas que una mujer estúpida que solo se ve a si misma como una fina joya que apreciar. En mi opinión no eres mas que una perdida completa de tiempo y no tengo la intención de ir por tu camino. Soy Maya Natsume hija de Shingen Natsume y seguire los caminos del clan Natsume. Y solo me casare con el heredero Uzumaki si demuestra en realidad ser digno. No si tu me molestas con buscar un partido diferente ni nada por el estilo``. Maya era furiosa con su madre por muchos motivos y no tenia intención de ser usada por ella

Antes sin embargo de que su madre pudiera decir cualquier cosa el conductor del carro salió comunicando que ya estaban en el palacio. Cuando Maya salió lo primero que vio fueron unos hermosos ojos azules


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia y francamente estoy encantado por lo bien que ha sido recibida en realidad. Eso me llena de alegría y me hace feliz. Pero también me hace querer esforzarme aun mas porque se perfectamente que mis lectores se merecen que de mi cien por cien sino mas. Por desgracia entre el calor del verano y el tener que poner a punto la casa de la playa me ha hecho ser mas bien inadecuado**

 **Bien ahora voy a decir que este capitulo en verdad se centra en la presencia de Maya y su madre en la capital y las diferentes acciones que se toman por parte de la madre en cuestión para asegurarse de que su hija no se case con el heredero Uzumaki. Si alguien piensa que esto le parece raro recordad que esta mujer piensa que los guerreros (samurái y ninja) están para servir a los que son como ella (es decir los que en su vida han tenido que hacer nada) y ella no quiere que su hija tenga un respaldo como seria tener el respaldo de los Uzumaki (mas que nada porque haría su intento de hacerse con el control del trono imposible)**

 **Ahora en cuanto a las cosas que se pueden haber planteado por los diferentes críticos de esta historia:**

 **-La madre de Maya no es una malnacida: es una mujer ambiciosa. Pero ella quiere el poder para su familia. No la defiendo en realidad solo hago saber que antes de decir o pensar nada de que ella es una mujer mala (como Cersei Lannister) hay que recordar que ella tiene un punto de vista diferente. Curiosamente es un punto de vista muy compartido por aquellos que no tienen ni puta idea de los sacrificios de las fuerzas del orden y los militares**

 **-La Relación de Naruto y Maya será única. Maya es una joven a la que le gusta el poder, en pocas palabras que siente una atracción por los que son muy poderosos. De ahí la razón porque ella esta muy interesada en su padre mas que en su madre. Cuando ve a Naruto ponerse por encima de todo lo que esta en su camino solo la hace hacerse preguntas y querer mas. Eso llevara en realidad a que se desarrolle la emoción del compañerismo y mas tarde el amor**

 **-Naruto crecer fuerte es algo que voy a explicar fácilmente: su linaje, el Kyubi y Yamamoto. Esas tres cosas lo hacen fuerte sin contar sus ganas por tomar el mundo por la tormenta. Naruto no es un Sasuke Uchiha que piensa en si mismo como un regalo del cielo ya que constantemente miembros de sus vasallos solo le recuerdan que ha habido grandes guerreros que lo han eclipsado. Por eso el quiere crecer lo mas fuerte posible en realidad para demostrar que es digno de ser el próximo jefe de su clan**

 **Solo me queda decir que Naruto no me pertenece en absoluto ni tampoco lo hacen personajes de otros mangas o animes**

* * *

 **Nueva Compañía en la Capital**

 **-Capital de Hi no Kuni-**

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que la segunda hija de la familia Natsume y su madre junto con su hermano habían vuelto a la capital al mismo tiempo que coincidían con la presencia de un Uzumaki Naruto en la capital. Las cosas no habían sido en verdad lo que nadie se habia esperado en ciertos asuntos como resultaba que las cosas iban por caminos diferentes a lo que se habia esperado en muchos de los diferentes frentes que se referían a la vida en la capital

Maya habia sido muy feliz de volver a la capital en realidad. No tenia nada en contra de Mifune el Shogun de Tetsu no Kuni pero no le gusto nada el malsano interes del hombre en el clan Uzumaki y sus clanes servidores. Ella sabia lo bastante bien acerca de la antigua procedencia de los clanes de Koga y de Iga y sabia que ambos clanes habían estado en Tetsu hasta que por las acciones tontas de uno de los anteriores lideres del país estos acabaron bajo la protección de los Uzumaki. Mifune podía parecer un buen hombre pero su filosofía de fuerte como el hierro y duro e implacable como este no era algo en lo que ella estaba de acuerdo

La vida de Maya en la capital fue también el momento en que empezaron a llegar los pretendientes por su mano en matrimonio. Habia sido algo bastante tonto por parte de su madre. De hecho ella recordaba muy bien la furia de su padre ante el atrevimiento de su madre en declarar que si habia un pretendiente mejor que el heredero Uzumaki entonces ella debía elegir a ese pretendiente y no estar perdiendo el tiempo que ellos tenian en mantener a Naruto. Francamente ella misma habia sido furiosa con su madre por el atrevimiento de hacer tal cosa despues de todo ya que al menos podía decir que Uzumaki era diferente

El dia que ella llego a la capital lo primero que se fijo y le llamo la atención no fue la inmensa cantidad de gente. No fue el hermoso palacio. No fue tampoco la impresionante fuerza militar desplegada en el patio. Sino fue un Uzumaki Naruto que la estaba mirando. Sus ojos azules fueron tan atractivos. Fue una forma de atracción con la que ella jamás habia contado. Nunca en su vida se habia esperado de un hombre de mirar tan increíblemente hermoso y esos ojos solo significaron para ella una fuerte atracción como la que teneia el mar sobre ella

Por desgracia su madre no se habia perdido el momento en que se habia fijado en Naruto. Disgusto en su cara era quedarse corto en comparación con lo que ella habia presenciado en el momento en que ella le hizo el sonido de empezar a salir del carro. Su hermano tampoco habia sido feliz por Naruto que era ademas aunque de solo ocho años de edad ya se veía poniéndose en mejor forma física que el algo que le molesto gravemente. Podia decirlo en muy pocas palabras pero Maya Natsume que Uzumaki Naruto era el ejemplo perfecto de un joven que le habia llamado la atención

Por desgracia el llamarle la atención significo que su madre empezara sus planes de interrumpir el matrimonio. Ella realizo una oferta de que en caso de cualquier posible pretendiente demostrar ser mejor que el niño Uzumaki entonces ella misma obligaría a su padre a anular el matrimonio por el clan Uzumaki y colocar en matrimonio a su hija con dicho joven heredero. La ira de su padre y la suya misma por el atrevimiento de su madre de tratar de imponer un contrato matrimonial de su propia idea fue algo que enfureció a la joven Natsume aunque aun podía recordar el dia en que llego el primer candidato para robar su corazón como ellos lo llamaban

* * *

 **-Evento Pasado. Capital hace varios meses-**

Maya estaba tranquilamente entrenando con Kaze uno de los miembros de su guardia principal y uno de los miembros de la segunda división de combate de la capital bajo el mando directo de su padre. Desde que ella llego a dicha capital ella habia pedido a su padre de un entrenador cuerpo a cuerpo como aunque ella ya tenia una base desde la que crecer en espada ella carecia de la formacion necesaria en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Su padre satisfecho le habia dejado a las manos de Kaze uno de los hombres mas letales y precisos de la segunda división así como también uno de los hombres que mas apreciaban al Daimyo

´´Ya vale por hoy señorita Maya. Creo que seria prudente que nos pongamos con la formacion de meditación para tratar de encontrar una vez mas su equilibrio``. Kaze no lo admitiría pero la señorita Maya mostraba un potencial inmenso y era mas que probable que ella superase no solo a su padre sino también a su propio abuelo dentro de no mucho tiempo. Una parte de el quería ver con mas ganas el combate entre el joven Uzumaki y ella ya que apuntaba a ser un combate verdaderamente increíble en el que se podría ver a dos practicanetes verdaderamente expertos

´´De acuerdo Kaze. Pero para que lo sepas odio meditación. Es mejor la formacion fisicoa uno aprende mas y se desarrolla mas que solo meditando en realidad``. Maya era una joven de acción y daría todo lo que tenia por avanzar en su formacion de combate cuerpo a cuerpo mas que nada pero eso no significaba que ella no era capaz de ver la importancia de la formacion en combate de mentes que es como lo llamaba Kaze a la formacion por medio de meditación. Ella sinceramente no quería discutir con el que era su entrenador

´´Yare yare señorita Maya. Uno debe ser tanto capaz de luchar con el cuerpo como con la mente ¿Qué pasara en un dia que te superen físicamente? Tendras que ganarlos antes con la mente. Si uno desmoraliza a la victima o enemigo que tiene entonces la batalla física será en realidad mas sencilla. Te puedo decir que el joven Uzumaki ha sido entrenado de esa manera desde que tenia cinco años y yo tiemblo de miedo en realidad para el pobre estúpido que algún dia lo desafie por su mano``. Kaze habia visto al niño entrenar y habia sentido lastima y misericordia por el pobre estúpido que lo desafiara. El niño era una maquina perfectamente formada que seria precisa y letal en todo momento

´´Pareces saber mucho acerca de Naruto ¿Qué me puedes decir de el Kaze?``. Como su prometida ella tenia curiosidad por el joven que un dia se convertiría en su marido. Ella también quería decir que si quería tener una posibilidad de derrotarlo en realidad en algún momento para evitar casarse ella tendría que saber el máximo posible acerca de el. Ella vio a Kaze mirándola de manera muy especuladora y ella solo sabia en ese momento que en en realidad estaba pensando muy seriamente su respuesta hacia ella

´´A decir verdad lo único que puedo decir es que en un entrenamiento físico el joven señor Uzumaki puede superar a algunos de los mayores expertos de combate y entrenamiento físico. Nunca he visto a un joven tan determinado en realidad de superarse a si mismo y de superar a los que lo rodean. Francamente solo puedo sentir lastima de aquellos que piensen que será buena idea de desafiar al joven señor Uzumaki``. Kaze no exageraba en lo que pensaba seria el destino de aquellos lo bastante tontos como para pensar en el ataque contra los que eran de cualquier manera en relación con el joven heredero Uzumaki. Podia ver su fuerza ser muy arrolladora

´´Hablas con tanto respeto que me hace pensar que sabes algo que yo no se ¿Qué puede ser ese algo Kaze?``. Maya quería saber lo que su mentor habia visto para saber de donde salía toda la confianza que tenia en el joven Uzumaki. No es que ella fuera celosa ni nada de toda la atención que tenia el Uzumaki. Es solo que ella quería saber de donde sacaba para tomar el interes de su maestro así como el interes de posiblemente muchas otras personas de gran importancia en la jerarquía militar

´´Hay dos puntos: el primer punto conoci a su madre y el segundo punto lo he visto entrenar. Su madre fue un monstruo con sinceridad para decir. No habia nada ni nadie que podía derrotarla. Incluso el temido Yondaime Hokage no era rival para ella. Su fuerza y poder iba desde el combate cuerpo a cuerpo al uso de armas, ninjutsu y fuinjutsu. Francamente hay veces en las que pienso que el clan Uzumaki es mas un clan de poder absoluto de lo que nadie podría imaginarse``. Kaze hablo con tanta reverencia de la madre de Naruto que Maya quedo sorprendida en realidad. Casi parecía ser un joven que estaba enamorado de una mujer imposible de alcanzar

´´Pero también he visto a ese niño entrenar mi señora. Durante tres años el se ha dedicado a formarse en cuerpo y mente. Puede tener solo ocho años pero físicamente esta mejor que algunos de los niños samurái de doce años de edad. Y mentalmente ya no me hagas que lo diga ya que te puedo garantizar mi querida señora que el esta muy por delante de muchos. Solo tiene esa clara mirada que lo hace superior``. Maya asintió ante las palabras de su maestro comprendiendo que el no daba simplemente buenos comentarios solo por creerlos y ya esta. El se basaba en hechos fundados y documentados que valían su peso en oro

´´Vaya. Eso solo quiere decir que la decisión de mi madre es mas estúpida aun de lo que yo pensaba ¿Qué tiene madre en contra de los Uzumaki? Cuando habla de ellos se refiere a ellos como barbaros. No los trata con el debido respeto y solo piensa mal de ellos``. Kaze esbozo una sonrisa pensando en como su alumna era tan increíblemente buen en sus intuiciones. Era obvio que ella habia podido ver a través de su madre y sabia que no era por su posicion de nobleza que odiaba a dicho clan sino por un motivo mas personal lo cual en verdad era así

´´Es muy simple mi señora. Vuestra madre siempre ha visto así como su familia a los Uzumaki como una amenaza. Ellos tienen que contratar ya sea ninjas o samurái para el cuidado de sus tierras. Pero los clanes ninja no tienen que hacer eso. Los clanes ninja tienen por un lado sus feudos y luego están en Konoha. Ella ve eso como una amenaza porque entonces ellos son siempre en una posicion mas ventajosa que el resto de los nobles lo cual es algo que no le gusta ni a tu madre ni a los otros miembros de su familia``. Kaze sabia de lo que hablaba. A cambio de la presencia de los clanes ninja mayores estos recibían una extensiones de tierra en las que vivian la mayor cantidad de los miembros de los clanes y representaban el grueso de las fuerzas militares de los clanes

´´Pero los Uzumaki siempre fueron diferentes. No solo eran un clan poderoso militarmente sino también económicamente. Cuando Kushina-sama acepto la oferta del anterior señor feudal de casar a su descendiente varon con su hija o nieta se le dio la oportunidad a el clan Uzumaki no solo de volver a resurgir de las cenizas de la guerra pero ademas de elevarse aun mas alto. Esto no es bien visto por los nobles de Hi no Kuni que lo ven como una clara amenaza para su poder. Entre ellos tu madre``. Kaze estaba a punto de continuar hablando pero llego un mensajero que llamo la atención de ambas personas

´´Mi señora, señor Kaze. Estoy aquí para comunicar que un combate va a continuar entre el señor Uzumaki Naruto del clan Uzumaki y el campeón solicitado de Fujimaru Tsuzen. Es obligatoria vuestra presencia mi señora``. Con eso el mensajero desapareció dejando a los dos en cuestión pegados en su sitio mientras que Maya estaba tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando hasta que finalmente llego a la conclusión: era un reto por su mano. Ella era francamente furiosa

´´Me estas diciendo que hay un combate por mi mano y que uno de los participantes ni siquiera se digna de luchar por si mismo y solicita un representante ¿he escuchado bien Kaze?``. Kaze solo podía sentir que esto iba a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza como el sabia perfectamente que esto no iba a terminar nada bien en realidad. No lo decía preocupándose por el enviado. Francamente le daba igual lo que le pasara al pobre diablo y su campeón. Pero el sabia que el que habia solicitado el campeón ya ganara o perdiera iba a estar en medio de una tormenta de mierda por no luchar el personalmente por la mano de su señora

´´Sera mejor que vayamos a ver que es lo que pasa exactamente e realidad mi señora. Algo me dice que va a ser una lucha muy corta en realidad y no quiero perdérmela en realidad``. Maya miro curiosa a Kaze pero en vez de negarse ella siguió a su mentos y maestro a la sala del trono. Cuando llego allí se encontró con la sala tener a todo el mundo en las paredes mirando lo que era a los dos contendientes que se podían diferenciar fácilmente por quien era quien

Por un lado estaba Uzumaki Naruto. El niño joven estaba vestido con un Kosode negro con pantalones Hakama negros y calcetines negros y sandalias de combate ninja mientras que en las manos tenia un par de guantes negros sin dedos que llegaban seguramente hasta el codo. El otro luchador era un hombre de dos metros y medio calvo y con una masiva cantidad de masa muscular. Parecia un culturista y estaba mirando al joven Uzumaki con ua sonrisa increíblemente arrogante. Ella sabia bien que iba a ganar. Apenas podía sentir chakra en el hombre mientras que Naruto tenia todo un torrente detrás de el y eso aun así de ocultarlo

´´Ha mi querida hija. Me alegro de que vengas a ver esto estoy muy seguro de que ninguno de los combatientes te va a decepcionar en realidad``. Shingen en realidad se burlaba de eso. El sabia muy bien que el combate iba a ser increíblemente decepcionante. Fujimaru Tsuzen habia contratado a un civil maestro de artes marciales. El hombre podía ser mas grande que Naruto ¿pero mas fuerte? Era una burla y una estupidez de enfrentar a dicho hombre contra Naruto pero era algo que estaba en realidad fuera de su control. Esto también ayudaría a demostrar al mundo entero de que el heredero Uzumaki era mucho mas de lo que los ojos mostraban

´´Sinceramente padre. No veo ni siquiera porque el combate es permitido. Es claramente un combate injusto y sin sentido``. La gente en la sala analizo sus palabras de manera incorrecta. Los nobles y afiliados suyos pensaban que se referían al combate entre el hombre grande y el niño y declaraba que el combate entre ambos era injusto para el niño. Pero la terrible realidad es que lo sentían profundamente por el pobre hombre que estaba ahí porque iba a sentir toda la fuerza y la ira de Naruto ya que obviamente se le veía muy molesto

´´Vamos pequeñín. No hay pena por aceptar no ser lo suficiente hombre. Solo cede y te prometo que podras irte con tu mami a llorar en su regazo``. Muchos nobles se rieron del lado del gigante pero Shingen vio la mirada de pura ira y rabia que estaba en los ojos de Naruto. Era muy fácil saber que es lo que iba a pasar a continuación ya que obviamente el niño mataria al hombre delante suya de la manera mas brutal posible para enviar un mensaje al resto de la gente aquí reunida. Francamente odiaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar

´´Bien las reglas son muy simples. El combate no termina hasta que uno de los presentes no esta inconsciente, muerto o paralizado de por vida. Menos el uso de armas se autoriza el uso de cualquier medida y forma física y poderosa para el combate``. Maya suspiro mientras observaba a los nobles de la corte. Era en días como estos que ella se daba cuenta de que los parasitos un dia tendrían que desaparecer a menos que quisieran ver molestias o problemas en algún momento de sus vidas

´´HAJIME``. El combate empezó pero Naruto no se movio ni un centímetro de donde estaba. El hombre grande solo siguió burlándose del niño. Le pregunto condescendientemente en mas de una ocasión si quería un biberón y un sonajero para al menos ayudarle a soportar la pelea y la brutal derrota que sufriría. Sin embargo Naruto se limito a aguantar pacientemente todas las emociones que sentía mientras que esperaba tranquilamente a que el hombre cometiera el mayor error de su vida. Y eso ocurrió momentos despues cuando el hombre se cabreo lo bastante

´´Si tu no vienes allí voy. Preparate a sufrir niño``. El hombre se lanzo hacia delante rugiendo como un poseso y Naruto salto hacia atrás poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos. Algunos lo llamaron cobarde pero cuando Naruto tomo contacto con el suelo se lanzo hacia adelante tomando impulso. El hombre estúpido trato de golpearlo de manera directa con su puño y Naruto solo y únicamente igualo la jugada lanzando su puño hacia delante. El espectáculo que sucedió a continuación fue algo bastante aterrador en la mente de todos los presentes que no se podían haber imaginado algo así

Cuando el puño de Naruto golpeo el puño del hombre se vio como los huesos de su mano y el brazo se rompieron llegándose a ver las astillas atravesar la piel de dichas personas. Mientras el hombre estaba gritando de dolor Naruto se aprovecho en ese momento para lanzar un bombardeo de golpes por todo el cuerpo de su enemigo. Un golpe en el costado derecho, un golpe en el estomago, un golpe en el costado izquierdo y un ultimo golpe en el esternón que enviaron hacia atrás al hombre grandes. No cayo pero todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que no estaba haciendo ningun ruido lo cual solo sirvió para llevarlos a un estado de ansiedad. Fue peor porque momentos despues todo el lugar donde el niño habia golpeado salieron las marcas y despues de eso la sangre salió por la boca, nariz y ojos del hombre grande. Lo habia matado con esos golpes

* * *

 **-Tiempo Presente-**

Maya aun recordaba ese dia con ciertos escalofríos. No solo el niño tenia una fuerza física monstruosa mas que capaz de hacer en realidad picadillo a cualquier persona que se enfrenta a el. Pero es que ademas de eso el sabia como y donde golpear. Aun recordaba la reacción del publico al ver al hombre de gran tamaño morir por lo que se calificaron explosiones de daño interno en su interior. Nadie mas habia vuelto a desafiar a Naruto ya que mucha gente temia llamar en un combate al niño y volver a hacer lo que hizo ese dia. Nadie quería que se repitiera lo que se llamo como una de las masacres mas brutales posibles aunque ella no es que se quejara demasiado

´´Maya-sama debe dejar de pensar tanto y empezar a dedicarse mas seriamente a sus estudios``. Maya se volvió para ver a Kaze y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de solo pensar en todo lo que tenia que estudiar. Ella todavía no habia descubierto como el chico Uzumaki era capaz de entrenar tanto y a la vez estar a dia con los trabajos y formaciones bajo la tutela de los diferentes maestros que el tenia en realidad

´´Te lo juro Kaze se que ese pequeño demonio sabe un truco o una forma de hacer multitarea y se niega a decírsela a la gente. No me extraña que crezca tan fuerte y rápido entonces y te puedo jurar y garantizar que a menos que me entere de cómo lo hace voy a tenerlo muerto por su atrevimiento de salir mejor parado que yo``. La ira de la joven princesa aunque un poco de mentira solo hacia las cosas mas divertidas para Kaze que veía solo con diversión como la niña en realidad se desesperaba porque ella quería entrenar mas

´´No se inquiete señorita Maya. Su padre el Daimyo tambien tiene esta serie de problemas como el tiene que hacer frente a una inmensa cantidad de papeleo y no tiene otra alternativa que hacerlo en realidad``. Ante esas palabras Maya recupero su sonrisa de pensar al menos que su padre estaba sufriendo también de lo lindo el no poder hacer lo que el quería. Ella estaba tentada a mandarle un mensaje de que si ella estaba aquí parada entonces el también. O al menos eso fue hasta que escucho el sonido de la voz de Uzumaki en la calle

* * *

 **-Campo de Entrenamiento Imperial-**

Naruto estaba en realidad trabajando su culo en la formacion ya que su abuelo le habia dicho que aunque aplasto con gracia y habilidad al estúpido hombre que se atrevió a desafiarloo el ahora en realidad tenia que formarse aun mas duro de lo que antes fue. Es obvio que un dia de estos aparecería alguien que le querria derrotar y estaba muy seguro de que la próxima vez seria un especialista taijutsu. Pero para Naruto lo que mas le interesaba es como se estaba entrenando ahora ya que unos podrían decir que estaba desafiando toda lógica por entrenarse de esa manera en realidad pero no es algo que el pudiera evitar

Naruto se habia colocado en su cuerpo dos juntas muy especiales: **Juryoku no Fuin (sello de Gravedad) y Seigen no Fuin (sello de limitación).** Cada uno de estos sellos realizaba una tarea diferente y que seria calificada por muchos como una idea mal sana en realidad. El primer sello generaba una sensación de aumento de gravedad en el cuerpo de su propietario, cuanto mas chakra se ponía en dicho sello mas costaría moverse debido al aumento de la gravedad. Pero el segundo sello actuaba como un limitador que haría que una cantidad de la fuerza, resistencia, velocidad y reservas de chakra fueran limitadas a solo lo permitido para su uso. El objetivo del segundo sello era privar al propietario de una parte de sus cualidades totales físicas para que de esa manera se incrementen por bastante

Naruto aun recordaba el primer dia que su abuelo le dijo que se pondría estos sellos. Al parecer estos sellos estaban solo disponibles para los Uzumaki de la rama principal. Habia variantes como el **Kyodo no Fuin (sello de resistencia)** que haría mas duro el movimiento del cuerpo del usuario. Pero por lo demás estos sellos solo eran para los Uzumaki. Cuando su abuelo le dijo que iba a ponérselos era mas que nada para perfeccionar un estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo: **Ten´no no Ken (puño del emperador).** El estilo usado por los Uzumaki durante generaciones que aprovechaba la alta resistencia de sus cuerpos así como sus enormes reservas de chakra

Pero Yamamoto no habia sido iluso. El dijo que tenia que crecer mas fuerte y mas rápido de lo que se podría esperar en realidad ya que se enfrentaría a multitud de enemigos mas tarde o mas temprano. De ahí la implicación de los sellos. El objetivo de los sellos era dominar o mas bien ayudar y acelerar el proceso de dominio del Ten´no no ken ya que dicho estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo era muy exigente. Pero los resultados eran brutales y efectivos como se habia visto con el hombre tonto que se habia atrevido a enfrentarse a el y eso solo era antes de ponerse las limitaciones. Ahora si se quitara las limitaciones le daría miedo saber lo que podría hacer en realidad

Pero aun recordaba vívidamente lo que paso tras el combate con el estúpido civil que pensó en realidad que tenia una misera oportunidad en el infierno de luchar contra el. A decir verdad la mirada de los nobles y de la gente de la aldea que parecían a punto de mojarse a si mismos fue una buena imagen que el daría lo que fuera por mantener en su cabeza teniendo en cuenta que esa misma gente habia planeado acerca de obligar a una persona con otra. El se preguntaba en que pensaba la madre de dicha niña cuando ella decidió que quería hacer esa prueba estúpida

* * *

 **-Evento del Pasado. Hace varios Meses-**

Habian pasado dos meses desde que la joven heredera Maya habia vuelto a la capital. Y el habia intentado por todos los medios de llegar a conocerla. No por el estúpido contrato de matrimonio sino porque el quería un amigo. Apenas tenia amigos y todos ellos eran mayores que el por varios años ¿tan raro de creer es que el quería conocer a una persona que no solo era increíblemente poderosa sino que ademas podía tener en común con el mucho? Pero no era por la falta de intentos que el no pudo relacionarse con la niña en realidad

La madre de Maya habia declarado que no era un invitado aceptable en la presencia de su hija y le habia prohibido por todos los medios de acercarse a ella. Habia sido capaz incluso de llegar a decir que si se presentaba ante su hija sin su permiso ella misma se aseguraría de que pagara por ello con sangre. Cuando el le comento esto a Hyoma y Raiden ambos sabían que ella iba en serio pero les estaba resultando muy extraño que ella se negara que el conociera a su hija pero rápidamente llegaron a la conclusión de que la mujer quería anular el contrato de matrimonio. No les hizo falta demasiada investigación para descubrir en realidad que era por miedo a la perdida de poder e influencia de la familia de la mujer del Daimyo

´´Francamente no entiendo porque es tan temerosa. Solo quiero conocerla. Estoy seguro de que si se ve que nuestro compromiso no es una buena via podemos alterarlo de manera que otros de nuestros descendientes sean los que se vean afectados``. Naruto podía parecer estar meditando pero en realidad estaba teniendo una discursion con su abuelo mientras mantenía la Benihime en su regazo sobre sus piernas flexionadas. No era nada feliz en realidad con pensar en la situación actual

 **´´La mujer te teme mas de lo que parece en realidad Naruto. El temor la esta llevando por este camino ¿pero a cuento de que viene este temor? Algo me dice que tiene que ver con su hijo mayor. No quiero sonar mal pero se la familia Natsume lo bastante bien como para saber cuando hay un dilema y es obvio que es el hermano mayor el que es el dilema que esta causando esto``.** Yamamoto no lo podía parecer pero el mismo suponía que es lo que estaba pasando y si era cierto significaba que la primera prueba para Naruto como un guerrero no tardaría en llegar hasta el por lo que lo mejor seria empezar la parte seria del entrenamiento en realidad

´´¿Su hijo? ¿El niño incapaz de hacer nada a menos que en verdad se vea amenazado y que en ese caso lo que era será chillar como una perra? Francamente uno puede entender porque Shinguen-sama no quiere tener nada que ver con el. Si el niño es en realidad el futuro de su familia y nación yo mismo estaría muy disgustado``. Naruto podía entender la furia y la ira de dicho hombre ante la presencia de un heredero débil. No porque tuviera nada en contra de un heredero o una persona débil. Sino porque dicho heredero no hace nada para ponerle un remedio a su situación como débil

 **´´Si Naruto es posiblemente cierto lo que piensas pero has de entender la situación en realidad un poco mejor. Desde hace tiempo los Natsume han sido guerreros, gente que no se deja doblegar y que hicieron su camino hasta la cima. Se les llamaba los Dragones porque casi todo su pensar es hacia estos. El poder de los Dragones y los Natsume es tal que pocos podían oponerse a ellos. Para Shingen saber que su supuesto heredero es tan débil puedo entender su molestia ya que como has pensado, no solo es débil sino que ademas no pone nada de su parte para evitar esto``.** Yamamoto no lo podía parecer pero el mismo se preocupaba por la situación. Si la cosa iba a muy mal entonces eso no seria bueno para el propio Naruto que obviamente seria un objetivo de la mujer

´´¿Aparente? ¿Estas queriendo dar a entender que el chico no es su hijo? Joder eso seria un sumamente grande problema ya que solo significaría que de alguna manera un listillo se adelanto no solo para poner un hijo en la mujer sino por tener los huevos de tratar de arrancar a una dinastía de mas de cien años de su lugar``. Naruto ahora podía ver mejor el panorama ¿y si el niño tonto no era hijo de Shingen? No habia visto nada en comparación de ambos padre e hijo lo cual podía significar eso pero si esto era así entonces no solo el mismo podría estar en peligro. Maya si que lo seria ya que en ella si podía ver a Shingen. Francamente toda la situación apestaba mas de lo normal y algo se repetía en su mente diciéndole que eso no era nada y que podría tener que esperar cosas peores

 **´´Y así podría ser Naruto. Ten en cuenta que Maya seria la única de linaje Natsume en realidad. Samurais y Ninjas se debatirían entre servir al supuesto heredero y a la verdadera heredera. Pero sin un matrimonio que apoye su posicion la forma de Maya es mas bien insostenible. Y ahí es donde entras tu ya que si tu matrimonio con ella tiene éxito y da como resultado un enlace entonces la posicion del tal Jin se veria totalmente afectada viéndose el mismo fuera del lugar``.** Y ahora entendía mejor que antes porque la mujer no tenia ningun gusto por el. Era porque ella quería ver a su hijo y no a Maya en el trono

´´¿Por qué se permite la existencia de estos parasitos? Quiero decir que francamente no hacen ningun bien a la sociedad. Implican mas gastos que beneficios y no hacen nada que sea en realidad tolerable para nosotros. En mi opinión seria mejor eliminar a los civiles nobles viendo como no tienen mucha accione n la nación``. La idea de los civiles nobles seguir mirando hacia abajo a el o a cualquiera de sus futuros descendientes meo fuera a Naruto ya que el no iba a dejarse los cuernos en trabajos lo mas complejos y difíciles posibles solo para que una panda de imbéciles que tomaban únicamente el se te salgan en una buena posicion

 **´´Desgraciadamente son un mal necesario. Sin ellos la mayoría de los trabajos serian de comerciantes civiles. Un comerciante es alguien que sabe de la vida en mas de una forma y podría llegar con mas facilidad al pensamiento de no necesidad de ninjas. Lo queramos o no necesitamos de alguien que sea para encargarnos tareas complejas y que aporten dinero. Poco a poco nos vamos haciendo con su poder pero hasta que no sea el momento adecuado es todo lo que se puede hacer en realidad``.** Yamamoto sabia eso muy bien. Por eso habia fundado su propia nación para ser libre de dichas plagas que no eran mas que una verdadera amenaza para el mundo

Naruto estaba a punto de empezar sus movimientos de entrenamiento cuando un mensajero entro informando de el desafio emitido por el Noble Fujimaru Tsuzen. Lo peor de todo en la mente de Naruto es que el cobarde y maricon de mierda habia contratado a un campeón conocido de artes marciales dentro del consorcio de lucha libre. Por si eso no fuera bastante el muy cobarde se negaba a luchar por el mismo y estaba pensando mas bien en ser solamente un testigo. Esto enfureció a Naruto mas de lo que podía parecer pero consiguió controlarse a duras penas

´´Digale al señor Tsuzen que con gusto acepto el desafio. Digale que será en media hora para que de tiempo a la gente en el castillo para poder ver la lucha y que vean de primera mano lo que el prometido de la señorita Maya es en realidad capaz``. El mensajero se fue corriendo de miedo. Nunca en su vida habia sentido mayor temor que cuando Naruto estaba dejando salir su instinto asesino. Y mientras Naruto trataba de gobernar sobre su ira el sintió como que esta era la única oportunidad que tendría de poner en su lugar a todos los que seguían pensando en desafiar a la familia Uzumaki

 **´´Muestra al mundo la razón de porque se nos temia tanto Naruto. Muestrale al mundo porque eran los Uzumaki y no Senju o Uchiha los que hacían temblar el mundo con sus movimientos. Demuestrales a todos lo que significa la palabra poder``.** Ese fue el ultimo mensaje de Yamamoto antes de que Naruto sello la espada en su muñeca y luego hizo su camino a la sala de actos donde se encontró con la vista de todos los nobles que habia en ese momento de visita en el palacio. Ya podía decir sin ninguna duda que la gente que estaba aquí era mas que nada para ver su derrota no una posible victoria por su parte. El iba a disfrutar en realidad de esto

´´Vamos pequeñín. No hay pena por aceptar no ser lo suficiente hombre. Solo cede y te prometo que podras irte con tu mami a llorar en su regazo``. Cuando Naruto escucho como cada persona se rio de el sintió una furia antinatural meterse en su ser. La sensación y las ganas de luchar contra ese hombre que estaba teniendo en realidad los cojones de hablarle de esa manera estaban creciendo cada vez mas y Naruto no era de los de ignorar las emociones que en este momento estaban diciéndole de mostrar a estos tontos cual era su verdadero lugar en el mundo

´´Bien las reglas son muy simples. El combate no termina hasta que uno de los presentes no esta inconsciente, muerto o paralizado de por vida. Menos el uso de armas se autoriza el uso de cualquier medida y forma física y poderosa para el combate``. Cuando Naruto escucho lo de combate a muerte también pudo ver que el hombre parecía muy comodo con ello. No era necesario ser un adivino para en realidad darse cuenta de que el hombre querria asesinarlo. Seguramente alguno de los nobles se habia acercado a el con esa solicitud lo cual solo era una demostración mas de la poca imaginación que tenian

´´HAJIME``. Insultos le llegaron desde ese hombre patético. Un hombre sin honor. No habia que engañarse. El iba a ser un ninja, no hay honor entre ninjas. Solo los mas aptos sobreviven en realidad en el cruel mundo de los shinobi pero es que incluso este hombre carecia de la mentalidad adecuada. Se estaba cuestionando en realidad si es que solo sabia luchar por medio de hablar ya que era lo único que podía explicar todo el rato hablando y no hacer en verdad nada mas

´´Si tu no vienes allí voy. Preparate a sufrir niño``. El campeón vino hacia el con la clara intención de aprovechar su masa muscular contra el. Dio un salto hacia atrás y fue llamado por muchos como un cobarde porque en opinión de toda esa gente debería haberse quedado en el lugar. Sin embargo cuando llego a tocar el suelo uso su fuerza muscular para lanzarse hacia delante: ´´ **Teikoku Anaake (perforador imperial)``**

Uno de sus golpes mas nuevos pero en verdad de los mas débiles de su estilo de lucha. El golpe fue lo bastante potente como para cuando golpeo el puño del civil ignorante de hacer explotar todos los huesos de la mano y el brazo y salirse por la piel del brazo. Los chillidos de un cerdo son lo único que escuchaba. Pero cuando lo miro y recordó sus palabras de burla pensó en la forma de destruir el espíritu de todos los que quisieran en algún solo momento de su existencia de siquiera pensar en volver a desafiarlo de cualquiera de las maneras posibles

´´ **Teikoku Bakugeki (bombardeo imperial)``.** Antes de lo que nadie podía ver habia golpeado con una huelga en el costado derecho, luego con otra en el estomago, otra en el costado izquiero y finalmente una en el pecho. Sabia el resultado de inmediato. El chakra enviado por sus puñetazos se tradiucia como ondas de choque que destruían todo el interior de su blanco. Solo un ninja con preparación y tiempo de entrenamiento puede sobrevivir a estos golpes en realidad pero esto era un ignorante civil que no sabia que habia mordido de mas en realidad y que ahora estaba muerto

Cuando el campeón de lucha cayo al suelo muerto con la sangre saliendo por sus poros, por sus ojos, por su nariz y por la boca todo el mundo se le quedo mirando. Una parte de el solo quería ir e ignorarlos como nada pero el Uzumaki en el le decía que tenia que entregar un mensaje. Esta gente solo aprendía en realidad cuando sentían que sus vidas estaban en peligro en realidad y viendo como hasta la fecha no habían estado en peligro creía que era el momento de darles a entender la situación

´´Voy a decirlo en pocas palabras. Los desafíos que haceis son para la mano de la hija de Shingen Natsume. Desde el momento en que solicitais un campeón no solo estais insultando a la joven diciendo que no vale lo suficiente para luchar vosotros mismos por ella pero ademas insultais a su padre que es el señor de Hi no Kuni y me insultais a mi. Eso no va a ser tolerado mas. El próximo en desafiarme y traer un campeón no solo vera a su campeón morir pero ademas de eso reclamare el derecho de conquista despojándolo de todo lo que tiene``. La sala se quedo en completo silencio sin poder creerse las palabras de Naruto. No querían creerse en realidad que el joven tendría ese atrevimiento

´´Estoy completamente de acuerdo con ello. Si Naruto ve esto como la solución para los problemas que así sea. De ahora en adelante cualquiera lo bastante tonto como para hacer semejante cosa solo significara esta situación en realidad y se entregaran todos sus bienes ya sea en dinero o tierras a Naruto si el sale como vencedor``. Fue un claro mensaje que Shingen esperaba en realidad que todos ellos vieran y se dieran cuenta

* * *

 **-Tiempo Presente-**

´´Ese fue un buen dia en realidad. Eso de que pudiéramos enviar un mensaje a todos los nobles estirados de mierda y hacerles saber que su sangre y nobleza no valia menos que mierda entonces con nosotros era algo bastante bueno``. Naruto habia disfrutado enormemente de haber enviado ese mensaje porque ademas habia garantizado que nadie ni nada mas vuelva a venir e intentar hacerse con el matrimonio de Maya. Pero Naruto no era lo bastante idiota como para suponer que ellos habían renunciado a sus deseos. Lo único que habían hecho seguramente era cambiar de táctica

Naruto en ese momento estaba a punto de ponerse a entrenar cuando sintió una presencia vigilándolo. Cuando el lo sintió de inmediato lanzo un proyectil a donde se suponía que estaba la persona escondida. De un árbol salió un hombre totalmente vestido de negro. Pero su mayor característica es que podía medir dos metros, era increíblemente musculoso y ademas de que era calvo. El hombre miraba muy interesado a Naruto ya que parecía muy satisfecho con lo que habia presenciado. Naruto no siendo de los que gusta ser ignorado decidió hablar primero

´´No se quien eres pero es mejor que te presentes de inmediato. De lo contrario podría dar lugar a acciones agresivas por mi parte en su contra``. Gyobu estaba satisfecho al escuchar las palabras de su señor. Como un Koga el solo respetaba la fuerza. Habia venido a entregar un mensaje a Okoi y a Hyoma pero habia querido ver a Naruto y hasta el momento lo que habia oído del joven señor y lo que habia visto le habia mostrado que en realidad los clanes estaban en un futuro prometedor bajo el mando del joven señor Uzumaki lo cual era una buena cosa

´´Lamento el poder haber molestado mi señor. Soy Gyobu uno de los diez Elites de Koga. Solo estaba aquí en la capital para entregar un mensaje a señor Hyoma del propio señor Danjo. Estaba aquí también porque estaba muy curioso acerca de usted``. Naruto estaba interesado ahora. Podia decir sin ninguna duda de que el hombre delante suya era uno de fuerza física pura pero el estaba seguro de que habia mas. Mucho mas de lo que el hombre mostraba a los ojos y dicho hombre en realidad pareció encontrar interesante que al menos Naruto podía ver mas alla de lo que parecía

´´Solo he conocido a Hyoma-san y Okoi-chan como miembros del Koga clan. Debo decir que estoy mas que satisfecho con ustedes y puedo prometer que dentro de no mucho tiempo ire a hacer una visita a la isla de Manjidani para comprender y saber mucho mas de los Koga y sus costumbres``. Gyobu se mostro aun mas satisfecho con el joven señor. Estaba a punto de decir mas cosas cuando el noto el acercamiento de una persona a donde estaban por lo que dedujo que su tiempo aquí se habia terminado ya y era hora de volver a su isla

´´Mi señor solo puedo decir que como un Koga apruebo vuestra forma de ser y que espero poder un dia tener el honor de luchar contra usted ya que solo he oído buenas cosas de sus habilidades. Ahora espero no molestar pero me voy``. Ante los ojos de Naruto vio como se empezó a fundir con el suelo lentamente hasta que no quedo nada. Naruto dedujo que seria uno de los tipo Doton de Koga y tenia que decir en realidad que era mas que impresionante el como el hombre podría ser capaz de moverse por libre y sin temor alguno a ser detectado

Naruto estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió la presencia de alguien venir directamente a el. Era obvio que esta persona era lo que habia causado a Gyobu salir. Obviamente el hombre pensaba que Naruto estaría una especie de horario o lo que fuera y quería no interrumpir ni nada por el estilo. Naruto se fue a un árbol donde se apoyo y espero tranquilamente a que su visitante apareciera. Se quedo impresionado cuando allí estaba Maya Natsume. La joven heredera estaba vestida con lo que seria unos pantalones Hakama negros, un kimono negro con líneas blancas y decoraciones de petalos de cerezos y un obi de color lila oscuro manteniendo toda su ropa en conjunto

´´Ara ara señor Uzumaki. Puedo decir que por fin tenemos la reunión tan anasiada y esperada``. Maya estaba sonriendo de una manera tan peligrosa que un humano normal se habría puesto a temblar de miedo. Pero Naruto no era normal. Era un Uzumaki y lo que el vio fue algo muy emocionante justamente delante de sus narices lo cual era en su opinión algo de lo mas divertido. Sin embargo Naruto se estaba cuestionando como la joven heredera habia llegado hasta aquí tan deprisa como se suponía que debía estar en sus lecciones y no aquí

´´Lo mismo se podría decir Hime-sama. Sin embargo no puedo decir con palabras de lo impresionado que estoy con vuestra presencia a decir verdad. Sin embargo ¿no deberíais estar en vuestras lecciones?``. Maya fue tomada por sorpresa al saber que el joven señor delante suya no habia sido sorprendido por su presencia. Una parte de ella encontró fascinante que alguien la tratara como un igual y no un jarron a punto de romperse o alguien de demasiado elevado para hablar de asuntos mundanos. Era por no decirlo de manera brusca muy refrescante el tener una compañía semejante y no un imbécil tratando de pensar en nada mas

´´Si pero ya ves. Estoy muy molesta. He estado aquí ya meses y resulta que mi prometido no se ha acercado a mi ni un metro. Como si eso no fuera bastante malo no se digna a hablar conmigo ni nada por el estilo. Pense que seria mejor acorralarlo en algún determinado momento para poder obtener lo que quiera de el``. Maya estaba ahora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro de Naruto esperando a verlo un poco nervioso pero en vez de eso el tenia un ceño en su cara que solo podía significar en realidad que no eran buenas noticias en realidad

´´Lamento poder haberos ofendido. Pero vuestra señora Madre declaro que no era bienvenido en vuestra presencia y declaro que en caso de acercarme a vos ella haría todo en su poder para verme fuera de la capital``. Naruto no mentia, ella podía verlo en su mirada y eso era un soberano problema al menos en la mente de Maya ya que eso significaba que su querida y adorada madre (lease con sarcasmo) estaba una vez mas haciendo de las suyas para conseguir lo que quería. Tendria que tener una charla con su padre acerca del asunto en cuestión ya que ella podía respetar mas como futuro marido a Uzumaki que a cualquiera de los estúpidos nobles y sus hijos

´´Tch no te inquietes por la madre. Es poco lo que puede hacer. Desde que volvimos a la capital su poder e influencia se ha desvanecido en gran cantidad. Parece que el padre ha usado los tres años de ausencia de la capital para golpear y reducir la influencia de la madre y el clan materno. No es que puedo ponérselo en contra. Eran mas como una plaga que un beneficio para nuestra sociedad``. Naruto podía decir que sus palabras eran genuinas y eso le quito un soberano peso. Si la mujer apenas tenia influencia entonces el podría hacer planes y golpear a gente

´´Entonces en ese caso mi señora espero poder veros mas de lo que estoy habituado. Dios sabe que una buena compañía aquí ademas de nuestros vasallos siempre es algo bueno``. Maya miro por un momento a Naruto con una firme sonrisa y ademas de eso ella se alegro inmensamente de poder tener un amigo aquí en la capital. No es que ella no tuviera amigos ni nada por el estilo pero ella sabia y conocía de muy buena cosa que alguien como Naruto podía ser una experiencia única de la que nadie podría decir nunca malo ya que el era bastante única o al menos estaba segura de ello

´´Deja eso de las formalidades. Es increíble como una cosa tan simple en realidad puede ser tan molesta. Las formalidades son para los momentos serios e importantes. Pero en una charla entre dos amigos no son nada necesarias``. Naruto sonrio ante las palabras de Maya que le demostraron que la chica era muy parecida a su padre y a el mismo en el sentido de que ella no tenia en verdad ninguna preocupación en lo que se refería a las normas de comportamiento. Lo cual era un considerable beneficio

´´Me alegro en verdad de ello y lo digo muy en serio. Ya es bastante malo con que mis compañeros y aliados del clan no me dejan salir de las formalidades. Al parecer es en opinión de ellos que estas son muy necesarias y son lo único que nos separa de la gente de mas baja alcurnia``. Maya no pudo e vitar sentir simpatía por su mas reciente amigo como ella misma estaba encerrada en ese campo de visión ya que al parecer sus propios acompañantes son de los de pensar en su mayoría que la mejor forma de comunicarse con los modales serios todo el rato

´´No me lo recuerdes. Pero ahora vamos a dejarnos eso de lado. Hay algo en realidad que me ha estado dando cierta curiosidad. Quiero luchar contra ti. Quiero comprobar en realidad tu nivel de habilidad. No es por sonar arrogante pero yo misma soy muy buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y quiero probarme con alguien de tu nivel en realidad``. Naruto se la quedo mirando. Cualquiera podría llegar a pensar que solo la iba a menospreciar pero en realidad el solo estaba comenzando a verla mas como una persona a respetar en realidad por lo que decidió hacerle ese favor

´´Esta bien voy a luchar contra ti Maya. Pero comprende que no puedo emplear a fondo el estilo de taijutsu que se. Como pudiste ver con el tonto campeón yo muy fácilmente podría matarte``. Maya asintió. No era lo bastante estúpida como para pensar que ella podía desafiar a alguien que obviamente era un luchador mas que capaz y mas con un estilo tan mortal y potente. Una parte de ella todavía temia la fuerza que vio de esa lucha y se preguntaba exactamente como es que habia llegado a ese nivel de fuerza y poder ya que le resultaba muy difícil de comprenderlo

´´Bien``. Con eso ella dio un salto hacia atrás y se dejo caer en el **Ryu no Tsume (garra del dragon)** que era el estilo de taijutsu de la familia de Maya. Naruto viendo como se posiciono en realidad estaba muy interesado. Se coloco con la pierna derecha atrasada y la izquiera ligeramente adelantada mientras que tenia el brazo izquierdo con la mano izquiera abierta y en su dirección y el puño derecho atrás como un objeto a usar de impacto. Naruto ya podía decir que el combate iba a gustarle

Con una firme demostración de velocidad Maya salió hacia delante y apareció delante de Naruto en un instante que cualquier persona podía que era muy fuerte en las piernas. Ella lanzo su puño derecho hacia delante con la intención de golpear solo para chocar contra el antebrazo izquierdo de Naruto que bloqueo el golpe sin ninguna dificultad en realidad. Maya sorprendida trato de hacer un barrido pero Naruto ya no estaba allí y volvia a estar lejos de ella. Molesta de haber fallado dos tiros ella se acerco por detrás de Naruto con una patada que apuntaba a su cuello solo para Naruto agarrarle la pierna y aprovechar el impulso para enviarla volando por los aires

Maya se levanto del suelo estando un poco sorprendida por la habilidad de Naruto de bloquearla de manera tan sencilla. Ella tuvo que respirar en varias ocasiones para recuperar la compostura. Una vez lo hizo ella lo volvió a atacar de frente pero cuando Naruto estaba a punto de agarrar su puño ella realizo un giro y le golpeo con el dorso de su puño en la cara. Ella habia sonreído porque habia conseguido golpearlo pero pronto esa sonrisa se evaporo cuando sintió un rodillazo en su estomago haciéndola doblarse de dolor antes de ser enviada volando de un brutal golpe de palma

´´Tengo que admitir que eres buena. Para ser mayor que yo eres increíblemente habilidosa sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estas mas especializada en Kenjutsu pero te recomiendo que reconsideres el método de lucha contra mi. Cuando luchas y dejas aberturas conmigo mi estilo de combate es brutal y no deja nada en pie``. Maya escucho en realidad de corazón a Naruto. El le estaba dando consejos en realidad que ella bien podría hacerle caso. Pero eso no quitaba la molestia de sentirse superada por un niño mas joven que ella. Una parte de ella quería gritar de incredulidad pero sabia que eso a la larga no ayudaría nada

Con un nuevo recuperado espíritu ella se lanzo hacia delante. Lanzo su puño derecho hacia delante con el objetivo de la cara de Naruto pero cuando este simplemente bloqueo ella lo continuo con un asalto con su palma izquierda. Esta vez Naruto se hecho hacia atrás momento que ella intento aprovechar por el intento de golpearlo con una patada giratoria. Naruto una vez mas agarro su pierna pero ella aprovechándose de que el la tenia agarrada se lanzo en el aire para tratar de golpearlo con su otra pierna cosa que no logro por un momento de mala suerte como Naruto lo bloqueo con un codo

Naruto estaba en realidad increíblemente sorprendido pero incluso con esos movimientos ella estaba en desventaja ya que el la tenia agarrada y Naruto se aprovecho de ello por medio de golpearla repetidas veces contra el suelo. Pero justo cuando iba a golpearla contra el suelo ella emplo sus manos para golpear el suelo y aprovechándose de ello consiguió colocarle una buena patada. Naruto estaba por no decirlo menos sorprendido por la fuerza del golpe pero eso no le quito sus ganas de seguir luchando. Maya se levanto aunque con ciertas dificultades como dicho golpe contra el suelo le habia hecho algo de daño

Naruto apareció detrás suya y le dio un simple golpe en el cuello sorprendiéndola y dejándola inconsciente sin haber tenido la mas misera oportunidad de defenderse. Mientras ella caia al suelo no pudo evitar preguntarse lo fuerte y habia que era Naruto con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo aunque también se cuestiono si el seria así de bueno en combate con espada. Cuando finalmente cayo al suelo Naruto simplemente la cogió al estilo princesa y empezó a hacer su camino hacia el palacio del Daimyo muy contento con la habilidad de la joven en cuestión que un dia podía convertirse en su esposa

Mientras Naruto hacia su camino hacia el palacio no podía dejar de pensar en lo increíblemente habilidosa que ya era Maya en sus habilidades. No es que el la quisiera menospreciar pero su formacion habia sido cerca del mismísimo infierno. No importa lo mucho que algunos de los ninjas podían pensar el se habia dedicado en cuerpo y alma a la formacion. De hecho Hyoma y Raiden habían querido que tomara un respiro. Incluso yamamoto pensaba que estaba exagerando la formacion pero claro ninguno de ellos tenia la sensación de enorme peso que el tenia en realidad por lo que de ahí que el se dedicara tanto al entrenamiento en realidad como esperaba llegar a convertirse en lo mas fuerte posibleen el menor tiempo posible

Pero Maya ahora podría al menos estar a su lado. O al menos así seria cuando ella llegara a descubrir como hacer Kage Bunshin. Eso todavía le divertía a lo grande. Los Daimyos y Kages no parecían darse cuenta de que dicho jutsu podía ser su salvación de la muerte que era el papeleo en realidad. Naruto solo se preguntaba si tendría que decirles a la gente algún dia acerca de esto en realidad pero luego lo rechazo ¿Cómo el un joven podía decirle a personas con mas edad y sabias lo que ellos tenian que hacer? (En ese mismo momento cada líder de aldea y nación sintió como si alguien se burlara de ellos al mismo tiempo que tenia en sus manos la salvación del papeleo)

´´¿Qué has hecho con mi hija monstruo barbaro?``. Naruto sintió como si alguien le hubiera bombardeado con armas sónicas. Era obvio que la madre de Maya tenia que tener algún tipo de línea de sangre que ayudaba en ese sentido ya que ella parecía haber causado el ataque sónico en su contra. Naruto miro a la mujer con la poca paciencia que podía reunir en realidad y fue peor porque parecía estar acompañada por varios samurái que servían a su familia si su escudo de armas parecía ser una cosa para mostrar en realidad

´´Buenas a usted también desagradable y vieja mujer. Ya ves yo estaba entrenando tranquilamente cuando tu hija me desafio a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo ya que ella quería saber lo que era luchar contra alguien de nivel elevado que a su vez era joven``. Naruto estaba conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse encima de la mujer por atreverse a sugerir que el deseaba algo malo con ella. No era que no pudiera tener ciertas ideas en el futuro pero ella era y el mismo lo era también demasiado joven para pensar en esas cosas. Pero dicha madre no lo pareció creer o pareció mas bien ignorarlo

´´Se acabo. Lo he tenido de tu inmundicia y de tu familia. Vas a ser expulsado de inmediato de la capital y criado con cargos por tu acción contra mi hija. Soldados por favor tratar con la basura``. Muchos de los que veian el asunto estaban paralizados. Sabian muy bien que la mujer era la esposa del Daimyo pero ella no tenia ni voz ni voto para decidir semejante destino sin permiso ni nada por el estilo y menos cuando era un invitado del Daimyo. Otros sin embargo querían ver al joven ser golpeado nada mas y nada menos que por ver a alguien ser golpeado

´´Mira lo voy a decir por las buenas y espero que me hagas caso señora. No he hecho nada malo a su hija. La estaba llevando a palacio nada mas y nada menos. Pero si insiste en el uso de cualquier método violento contra mi me temo que me vere obligado a matar a sus hombres y le puedo garantizar que voy a ser capaz de hacerlo``. Vio algunos de los samurái temblar un poco de miedo pero otros no se movieron ni un apice obviamente pensando que el solo era un niño con exceso de ego. Parecia que iba a hacer que hubiera sangre en las calles una vez mas por culpa de los civiles tontos. Una parte de el quería lucir a Benihime pero no quería dar una mala idea todavía

´´JA un mocoso como tu vale menos que nada``. Un samurái tonto se lanzo a por Naruto pensando en clavarle la espada. Naruto creo un clon sin juntas de manos para que sostuviera a Maya mientras que el simplemente agarro la espada con su mano: **´´Teikoku no Yosai (fortaleza imperial)``.** Era una de las técnicas defensivas de su estilo de lucha, mediante el fuerte chakra que lo recorría y su solidificación en un punto de su cuerpo podía convertir su cuerpo mas duro que el diamante. Cuando el samurái vio su katana no hacer nada y revotar contra Naruto quiso hacer cualquier cosa pero ya era demasiado tarde

 **´´Teikoku Anaake (perforador imperial)``.** Naruto lanzo su puño hacia delante a su estomago y cuando golpeo a este una onda de choque atravesó de lado a lado a su contrincante matándolo por la destrucción de sus órganos internos. Cuando el samurái cayo al suelo Naruto recogió la Wakizashi de su cintura y se coloco en posicion de combate. Podia haber cogido la katana pero todavía era demasiado grande para el en realidad para poder usarla de manera efectiva en un combate

Los samuráis furiosos de ver a su hermano de armas caer muerto al suelo se lanzaron como uno solo rugiendo y gritando sin pensar en lo que hacían. Naruto solo se quedo mirando tranquilamente y espero pacientemente. Solo necesitaría un buen golpe y los terminaría a todos de una sola forma. Casi podía sentir lastima por ellos pero habían venido con intención de matarlo asique en lo que a el se refería eran casi como muertos. Justo cuando estaban a menos de unos cinco metros Naruto se coloco en una posicion de Iaido y espero hasta que estuvieron a tres metros. Fue en ese momento que se podían dar por muertos y ellos no tardaron en llegar a la distancia requerida por Naruto

 **´´Hijutsu Ken: Seikakuna Katto (corte preciso)``.** Fue un solo movimiento. Nadie lo vio. Fue un destello blanco y los diez agresores cayeron cortados en rodajas. Lo que nadie sabia era como era posible. Nymie estaba en realidad mirando aterrada como el niño habia matado a diez samuráis ampliamente entrenados y formados por el dinero de su familia. Ella estaba verdaderamente aterrada porque lo peor de todo es que la hoja no se veía como si hubiera sido en realidad manchada de sangre. Ella se escondió detrás de sus otros cinco samurái que estaban en realidad aterrados de miedo mientras observaban toda la escena delante de ellos

´´Lo dije. Lo dije al principio de que si veníais a por mi de inmediato yo mismo lo tomaria como un acto de agresión y respondería de la manera mas adecuada. Espero señora que estéis dispuesta a la guerra porque de ahora en adelante vuestra familia es considerada Nongrata para el clan Uzumaki. Y cuando me refiero a vuestra familia me refiero a vos, vuestro hijo y familiares del clan. Nunca tendre nada en contra de Maya que claramente es un Natsume ni su familia paterna``. Con eso dicho Naruito arrojo la katana al suelo y desapareció de la vista. Y fue un poco demasiado tarde para la mujer tonta darse cuenta de que el clon que tenia a su hija también habia desaparecido en realidad

* * *

 **-Sala Del Trono-**

Shingen Natsume podía decir sin ninguna duda de que su mujer era una completa idiota que no valia menos que nada y no era por menosprecio al sexo femenino. Pero su estúpida de una mujer no paraba de pensar a si misma como una mujer de calibre superior a cualquier otro ser vivo y por esa razón habia ahora varios samuráis muertos. No es que le importaba a decir verdad. Las fuerzas de las trece divisiones de la capital no habían sido felices de la acción estúpida de su mujer de introducir guerreros de su familia en la capital ya que nunca podían saber lo que iban a hacer

´´Y dime ¿Qué debería hacer querida? ¿Deberia hacer lo mismo que tu querías? ¿Borrar el compromiso matrimonial? ¿Echarlo de la capital? No eres mas que una estúpida con sueños de grandeza que es incapaz de darse cuenta en realidad de lo mal que tiene las cosas incluso en estos momentos``. Shingen estaba muy furioso con su esposa pero mas que nada por el atrevimiento de la mujer decirle lo que tenia que hacer como si fuera ella y su familia la que habia levantado esta nación. Francamente las ganas de estrangularla no se estaban llendo por nada que el intentara

´´Ese mocoso me humillo delante de todos nuestros súbditos. Ese mocoso mato a varios hombres de mi familia ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Tenia a nuestra hija en brazos y ella estaba inconsciente. Cualquier persona en mi lugar habría hecho lo mismo que yo``. Nymie estaba tratanbdo de demostrarle al niño que su lugar era por debajo y eso es lo que ella misma creía pero el se negaba aceptarlo y su estúpido de un marido (en la mente de la mujer) no estaba ayudándola. Toda una panda de barbaros si le preguntabas a ella

´´No te humillo. Tu te humillaste al enviar a tus samurái a por el. Un joven de ocho años ha matado a diez samurái de veinte años con una espada y eso es una humillación que estoy seguro que tu padre no va a perdonar jamás de los jamas. Pero lo de secuestrar a nuestra hija dejame aclarártelo querida: no lo hizo. Creo antes en su versión de los hechos porque mostraba las marcas de impacto de el estilo de lucha de mi familia``. Shingen solo sabia que el dolor de cabeza no se iba. Su mujer estaba totalmente dispuesta a hacer que se convirtiera en un cáncer seguramente. Eso es lo único que podía explicar en realidad que ella siguiera siendo así de molesta en realidad por un asunto que es culpa suya

´´Ese niño es un súbdito. Su puta de una madre era una zorra que se vendió por menos que nada al Yondaime Hokage y que su hijo lo vendió incluso antes de nacer. Su mera respiración es un insulto. Y lo máximo que sirve es como un arma contra los enemigos de Hi no Kuni``. Ella estaba a punto de seguir soltando acerca de la supuesta posicion tan baja de Naruto cuando Shingen apareció delante suya y la agarro del cuello levantándola en peso algo no muy difícil teniendo en cuenta la escasa cantidad de masa física que ella era

´´Nunca insultes a Kushina ni a su hijo. Su clan ha hecho mas por esta nación de lo que ninguno de los nobles habeis hecho ¿Quién crees que dio los fundamentos de orden y estructura de la nación? Fueron ellos zorra ingrata ¿Quién crees que fueron los que ayudaron con la financiación de toda la nación en sus principios mientras los nobles se negaba a soltar un centavo? Fueron ellos una vez mas. Eres mas que nada una perra desgraciada que me ha molestado lo suficiente en estos meses solo por no poder salirse con la tuya``. Shingen estaba fuera de si. Esta idiota habia insultado a las personas que el podía tener en mayor estima y ella solo esperaba en realidad que se saliera con la suya. La solto antes de que se ahogara (y era una tentación enorme)

´´No importa lo que hagas Shingen. No voy a dejarlo en paz. Ese niño no va a estar a ningun paso de Maya ya que yo lo prohíbo en realidad``. Ella esperaba que su palabra tuviera el bastante peso en realidad como para hacer a Shingen pensar que el no seria capaz de hacer nada. Lo que nunca se espero fue la respuesta de este dándose la vuelta y mirándola a los ojos con una furia totalmente inhumana y que prometia enormes cantidades de dolor a su persona

´´Eso ya no esta en tus manos. De ahora en adelante hasta que no demuestres que estas en un mejor comportamiento estas expulsada de la capital junto con Jin. No vas a volver a entrar en estos suelos sagrados construidos por el esfuerzo y sudor de sangre de muchos a menos que demuestres un arrepentimiento. Tambien quiero que sepas que el clan Uzumaki tiene mi apoyo total contra tu familia. Vete antes del anochecer pero maya se queda aquí``. Nymie se quedo mirándolo por un momento antes de que estallo en un ataque de pura rabia contra el y gritando todas las cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza

´´CERDO. Ese niño no es mas que un barbaro vale para nada y tu lo eliges antes que a mi que soy tu esposa. Te lo juro por dios que me voy a vengar de cualquiera de las maneras posibles y que voy a ver ese niño totalmente a los suelos``. Ella fue llevada de la sala del trono por varios guardias que estaban ya molestos con ella ya que ella no habia dejado de insultar no solo a su señor sino a una familia que era venerada por siglos por todos ellos. En la mente de todos los guardias la capital estaría mejor sin ella

Mientras que los Guardias se llevaban a su mujer Shingen solo pensó en su próximo viaje a Konoha. Hiruzen le habia avisado de los problemas con el Uchiha. No iba allí por el simple hecho de resolver los problemas. Era lo bastante listo como para saber que el clan o al menos la parte cancerígena debía irse. Pero el sabia la forma de pensar de Danzo, Koharu y Homura. No iba a dejar que destruyeran todo un clan solo para ver una amenaza menos en sus mentes


	4. Chapter 4

**Voy a ser rápido y conciso. Estoy en la playa lo cual significa que en lo que queda de verano no va a haber mas actualizaciones. es una verdadera mierda lo se pero resulta que en la playa mi padre tiene una norma de no datos. De esta manera dice que podemos disfrutar mas del verano en vez de estar obsesionados con móviles o con ordenador en mi caso**

 **Bien voy a dar las buenas noticias. Tengo otros dos capítulos mas de esta historia y sus ods hermanas ya hechos por lo que nada mas volver de la playa tengo la intención de actualizar las historias y ya después de eso me pondré en marcha con el que será mi mayor desafio: Kotei no Arashi**

 **Kotei no Arashi es una mezcla de mi historia el Fox de la Tormenta y de mi historia Naruto Otsutsuki. Ni que decir que va a tener cosas que hacen diferente la historia en cuestión pero espero en realidad que la gente disfrute de la historia en cuestión que se dividirá en tres partes: Primeros 20 Capitulos van de tres años después de que Naruto es desterrado de Konoha tras el incidente Uchiha recuperación, Próximos de 10 a 20 Capitulos son la conquista ddel Oeste y Próximos de 10 a 20 capítulos van de el conflicto con las naciones elementales**

 **Como se puede ver tengo planeado ya todo mas o menos**

 **De esta historia solo puedo decir que voy a ser muy lento**

 **Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

 **La Niña de Ojos Como Perlas**

 **-Capital de Hi no Kuni-**

El fin de año se acercaba pero Shingen sabia que todavía tenia asuntos de gran importancia que atender. Esos asuntos estaban en Konoha en realidad y seria muy negligente de su parte en realidad de dejarlos sin atender aunque el habia tenido las dificultades de tratar con el asunto serio que fue la expulsión de Nymie y Jin de la capital como no se habia hecho de esperar en la forma de la presencia militar de Andros. El patriarca de dicha familia no habia sido nada feliz de descubrir a su amada hija expulsada de la capital en realidad y habia exigido que se retire la forma de castigo de ellos

Shingen habia sido furioso de que el hombre habia tenido el descaro de venir a la capital y exigirle como si solo fuera una de las personas que se doblegaban en realidad ante la presencia del noble. Shingen que habia luchado en la anterior guerra mundial mientras que el patético noble habia estado oculto por miedo a salir mal parado o cualquier cosa y el hombre tuvo el descaro de llegar hasta el y exigirle comportarse a su manera de ver las cosas. Muchos podrían haber pensado que el hombre era valiente. Pero una inmensa mayoría tenia una impresión diferente

Naruto habia estado en realidad en aquel momento en la sala del trono cuando el hombre interrumpió en ella de manera grosera y sin educación. Si antes a Naruto lo habían gustado los nobles civiles entonces el encuentro con este hombre no ayudo en nada a la comprensión de el de estos y solo llego a pensar en que seguían siendo mas una molestia que una ayuda cosa con la que el propio Shingen habia estado cada vez mas de acuerdo pero que se detenia de hacer un ejemplo de la familia como aun esta familia tenia que hacer algo verdaderamente inadecuado

Andros habia venido en realidad con varias intenciones. Por un lado quería hacer saber al Daimyo de su mala acción (en su mente porque cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se habría dado cuenta de que el error era mas bien de la mujer no del Daimyo). Por otro lado quería ver si tenia la oportunidad de ver a su nieta y convencerla de la mejor decisión posible algo imposible porque ella misma dijo que su madre se lo habia ganado a pulso. Y finalmente quería saber el joven Uzumaki. El no era tan idiota como su hija como para meter al niño en una escala social baja pero todavía lo considero que era menos que nada en comparación con su familia

La discursion casi habia llegado a las armas cuando Andros ordeno a uno de sus mayores y mas leales samurái ir por la espalda y tratar de llegar a su nieta. Por desgracia para el y su samurái Hyoma habia estado dando lecciones a la niña ese mañana por petición de Shingen como no habia nadie mejor que este para lo que era la comprensión de la política del mundo. Cuando el Samurai tontamente habia intentado llevarse a la niña por la fuerza se encontró decapitado por Hyoma que no dudo ni un segundo en matarlo como el habia sido mas que educado con el diciéndole que se fuera y el samurái no le hizo en realidad ni caso

La reunión habia sido una de política como era de esperar. Puñaladas y palabras se lanzaban entre los dos grupos con el señor Andros estar constantemente a la vez que hablaba bien a Shingen menospreciar a cualquier otra persona de dicha colaboración o por el estilo con el

* * *

 **-Evento Pasado-**

Shingen habia recibido un mensaje desde los guardias de la puerta de la capital acerca del señor Andros acercarse a la ciudad acompañado de mas de mil samuráis. Normalmente una persona se preocuparía por una fuerza semejante estar acercándose a su ciudad. Pero Shingen ya habia hecho su clara decisión de recordarles a los nobles que su lugar no era por encima de el ni eran quienes para pensar lo que quisieran de sus decisiones. Estaba mas que dispuesto a hacer un ejemplo de una de esas familias porque ademas habia descubierto mucha suciedad que su amada esposa habia tratado de ocultarle que habia sucedido en la capital con el permiso del señor Andros

´´Señor Andros de la familia Fa se presenta``. Shingen miro hacia la puerta y por ella entro un hombre de cabellos negros largos hasta la cintura vestido de las mejores ropas y con anillos de oro en los dedos de las manos. Parecia un hombre mas bien afeminado y que no era capaz de hacer nada. Pero Shingen sabia mejor como este hombre habia sido responsable en realidad de uno de los mayores golpes de estado y que sabia muy bien que podría intentar lo mismo con el

´´Señor Shingen. Me alegro de poder a volver a estar en la presencia de vuestra nobleza pero me temo que estoy aquí por motivos de gran importancia que exigen una repercusión lo mas rápida posible``. Andros estaba en realidad esperando solucionar esto con Shingen darse cuenta de que su punto de vista era importante. Sabia muy bien su reputación ya que fue por sus maniobras políticas que el país de Tsume tenia una nueva dinastía Daimyo despues de el haber realizado las tácticas solapadas adecuadas. Sabia que Shingen lo habia aprendido y el esperaba que temiera sus posibles repercusiones en Hi no Kuni

´´Señor Andros. Me gustaría poder decir que vuestra presencia es mas que esperada pero no estaría siendo sincero totalmente en realidad. No hace ni una semana que me vi obligado a expulsar de la capital a vuestra hija y a Jin por el atrevimiento de atacar al heredero del clan Uzumaki y acusarlo sin pruebas y sin ninguna autoridad ¿Qué razón podeis tener para estar aquí?``. Shingen sabia el juego del político delante suya ¿Cómo no saberlo cuando todo el mundo jugaba de la misma manera? El sabia que Ahora Andros empezaría a decir palabras acerca de lo impulsiva que fue su hija por su preocupación por su hija

´´Mi señor estoy plenamente seguro de que como el padre de Maya estaréis de acuerdo que cuando uno ve a su hija en brazos de un joven sin conciencia puede llegar a pensar lo peor de todo lo posible. Estoy mas que seguro que mi hija solo actuo un poco fuera de medida``. Andros tenia que morderse la lengua y calmarse por dentro. Las acciones de su hija habían sido las de una tonta e incompetente que no sabia jugar a este juego. Ella habia creido que podía seducir a Shingen pero jamás lo consiguió y ahora el sabia que el señor Natsume muy posiblemente estaría en su contra de ahora en adelante teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ella se habia atrevido a decir

´´No me tomes por tonto Andros. Ambos sabemos que tu hija solo buscaba una excusa para castigar o tomar acciones contra Naruto. Tambien soy consciente de la prohibición de ver Naruto a Maya cuando no era de su autoridad para decir eso. No me importa una mierda como lo excuses tu hija ademas nos dejo mal a todos los Natsume cuando se atrevió a insultar a los Uzumaki. Un clan que se podría considerar como casi completamente responsable de traer a la vida a esta gran nación``. Shingen tenia que reinar en su temperamento. De tal hija tal padre ambos pensando que podían hacerlo bailar el son que ellos querían

´´Me disculpo mi señor. Pero como padre podeis entender que mi deseo es proteger a mi hija de cualquier mala cosa que le pueda suceder``. No era una mentira completa. Si se aprendía que ella era en realidad despreciada por el Daimyo muchos podrían verlo como un insulto para su familia y otros lo podrían ver como una oportunidad de la que sacar provecho y acosar a su familia sabiendo que ya no tenian respaldo de la corte ni del Daimyo como antes. Andros sabia esto y quería evitar una situación tan desfavorable de todos los medios posibles

´´Y como padre podeis entender que uno debe educar a sus hijos para actuar de la manera adecuada y sin tomar nada por sentado. El error de vuestra hija, el error hecho por mi esposa podría haberme hecho perder la cara ante los Uzumaki ¿tienes tu y las demás familias nobles el suficiente capital como para pagar la deuda con los Uzumaki? No no lo tienes. Sin embargo tu hija no le importaba eso y pensó que seria bueno no solo insultar al niño que va a ser mi hijo en ley en no mucho tiempo pero ademas de eso ella sugirió que no era nada mas que un arma ¿Cómo crees que lo tomarian los clanes?``. Shingen detestaba usar el tema de ser una cosa económica o menotaria o de valor político pero estaba mas que seguro de esa forma Andros sabria lo que significaban sus acciones

´´No habia pensado en ello mi señor. Y os puedo asegurar y garantizar que mi hija va a aprender de estas acciones sin importar el costo. No puedo dejar que mi familia sea mal vista por sus acciones egoístas y sin sentido. Pero os pido que recapacitéis en el destierro de la capital de vuestra esposa. Eso solo os haría ver por los demás nobles como si hubiera un enfrentamiento entre mi casa y la vuestra``. Eso es lo que Andros mas que nada quería evitar. Sabia que si se veian las cosas de esa manera su familia iba a salir perdiendo y el sabia que Shingen lo sabia por lo que tenia pocas opciones ahora

´´Ella no aprenderá mientras que piense en si misma todavía estar en una buena posicion así como ser una joven estar bien vista. No voy a consentir eso por mucho mas tiempo. Vuestra hija pasara un año en vuestro hogar recapacitando acerca de sus acciones y en un año ya veremos si ella ha cambiado. Si no ha cambiado lo bastante como para saber que sus errores podrían haber hecho un daño irreparable entonces me temo que no voy a dejarla poner nunca mas un pie en la capital``. La sentencia del Daimyo era garantizada algo que no le hizo gracia al señor de la familia Fa pero también sabia que tenia pocas opciones y todo por culpa del carácter de su hija

´´Me asegurare personalmente de educar en este tiempo a mi hija para que aprenda en el buen sentido de lo que sus acciones podrían haber significado para la nación ¿puedo al menos ver a mi nieta para saber que opina ella de todo esto?``. Necesitaba a su nieta controlada. Contrariamente a la idea de su hija el pudo ver en su nieta enorme potencial y sabia que la necesitaban controlada. Si ella controlaba ademas al heredero uzumaki seria mucho mas poder para la familia y un sueño hecho realidad para la familia Fa: el control de Hi no Kuni y la destrucción de los Uzumaki y sus formas

´´No. No soy tan tonto como para dejarte saber donde tu nieta, mi hija, esta. No voy a dejar que por alguna razón o lo que sea envenenes su mente como ella me explico que su madre intento hacer en lo que se refería a su futuro matrimonio. No solo eso pero desde su llegada a la capital vuestra hija ha intentado por todos los medios de evitar ninguna posible unión entre Maya y Naruto. Como veras no soy muy contento y no me fio mucho de vuestra familia en estos momentos``. Andros solo podía resignarse a las cosas que Shingen decía o al menos eso es lo que esperaba Shingen. En realidad Andros habia enviado a uno de sus mas leales samurái a recuperar a su nieta. Fue irónicamente en ese momento que Naruto decidió hablar

´´Señor Andros ¿en que medida habeis pensado en para la remuneración con la familia Uzumaki? Las acusaciones y acciones de vuestra hija solo me llevan a pensar que solo teneis en mente a vosotros mismos y nos veis a los demás hacia abajo ¿Cómo podemos sentir que se puede confiar en usted y su familia?``. Andros fue tomado en realidad por sorpresa de que el joven heredero tuviera dichas preguntas. Una parte de el solo quería decirle que esto era un asunto de adultos pero no quería ser peor visto por el Damyo de lo que ya era asique tenia que pensar en realidad en como responder al niño sin sonar muy falta de tono

´´Mi señor Uzumaki. Entiendo que la ira que mi hija ha causado de vuestra persona a mi familia pero creo que como el futuro esposo de mi nieta no deberíais de estar tanto en el rencor. Seremos un dia familia y no puedo por ninguno de los medios ver a la familia dividida``. Andros esperaba en realidad que esto fuera bastante para apaciguar al niño pero la mirada del niño fue brutal. Era la mirada de alguien mucho mas viejo y a decir verdad solo le estaba dando escalofríos ya que parecía estar pensando en algo de manera muy determinada y considerándolo de la manera mas brutal posible

´´No. No voy a olvidarme de esto. Fue vuestra propia hija la que decidió en realidad acusarme sin pruebas. Fue vuestra hija la que decidió insultarme. Fue vuestra hija la que dijo de echarme a la calle. Fue vuestra familia entonces y no la familia del Daimyo la que hizo esas cosas y eso solo significa en lo que a mi se refiere que vuestra familia debe hacer las reparaciones adecuadas. Reparaciones que al parecer ni siquiera habeis pensado ¿Cómo puede decirle a señor Shingen a considerar la presencia de vuestra hija en la capital sin haber pensado en ello?``. Naruto estaba dando las gracias a Yamamoto por sus lecciones de nobleza. El concepto retribución era algo muy astuto en realidad y sabiendo de todas las malas acciones de la hija de Andros el sabia que estaba mas bien con la pajita mas corta

´´Estoy con Naruto en esto Andros. No solo mi esposa debe aprender y a considerar de mejor manera a las personas para poder volver a poner un pie en la capital pero ademas ella deberá así como tu clan dar una compensación mas que adecuada para todas las acciones contra el clan Uzumaki. No habrá ninguna forma en que dejare a tu hija o a cualquiera de tu familia ya sea en la capital o cerca de mi hija hasta que esto este hecho``. Shingen hablo con autoridad y en ese momento Andros solo podía esperar que la niña estuviera bajo el control de su samurái. Esto le ayudaría a traer una vez mas la balanza a favor de la familia Fa o al menos eso esperaba el en realidad

Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de las puertas abrirse y por ellas entrar un Hyoma manchado de sangre y una Maya que miraba furiosa a su abuelo. El hombre de aspecto noble solo podía ver en los nuevos problemas que en realidad podía estar metido por haber subestimado la capacidad de protección alrededor de su nieta. Pero que fuera Hyoma Muroma de todas las personas que estaba cuidando hoy en dia de su nieta era un sentido muy malo de la suerte para el. Lo peor de todo es que habia perdido uno de sus mas leales samurái que seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el y por su familia

´´Disculpa Otou-sama pero hace ni cinco minutos un samurái vino a mi habitación diciendo que mi presencia era requerida por mi señor abuelo. El señor Hyoma me defendió diciendo que tu no lo habías autorizado y el hombre trato de matar a Hyoma. Hyoma lo mato y hemos venido aquí lo antes posible para avisarle``. Antes de que Andros tuviera tiempo de decir nada en su defensa se las vio con un padre furioso que le estaba apretando el cuello con bastante fuerza y que miraba loco y capaz de matarlo. Andros no habia sentido tanto miedo en su vida pero en ese momento podía decir que lo sentía

´´Explicame grande idiota cuales eran tus intenciones para con mi hija y reza mejor a dios mismo para que no lo vea como un atentado contra su vida y yo tomar acciones por el intento``. Shingen podía ver y sentir que Andros estaba muy nervioso bajo sus manos y podía sentirlo tratando de respirar mas aire. Furioso de que este hombre hubiera tratado de llevarse a su propia hija el solo sentía como que acabar con su vida era lo mas sensato y luego preocuparse de limpiar el lio que se formaría en realidad

´´Shingen-sama creo que seria en el mejor de nuestros intereses de escuchar lo que este hombre patético tiene que decir. Luego decidiremos lo que se hace con el porque obviamente un intento de este tipo solo puede significar que podría haber muchos mas``. Shingen escucho a Naruto hablar y tuvo que estar de acuerdo con el en realidad ya que podía decir que Naruto solo tenia los mejores intereses en su mente por lo que solto a la basura permitiendo a este volver a respirar con comodidad pero el noble estaba inmensamente asustado en este momento y estaba mirando con miedo al Daimyo que obviamente se veía listo para desatar toda su fuerza sobre el

´´Yo solo quería a mi nieta. Sabia que si las negociaciones iban mal lo único que podría ayudarme a recuperar cierto status para mi familia seria tener a mis dos nietos conmigo ya que te haría muy susceptible por no saber que es lo que pensaba hacer con ellos. No tenia nada mas en mente lo juro mi señor no habia ningun plan ni ninguna otra idea``. Andros estaba casi menadose de miedo por la reacción tan brutal de Shingen y no ayudaba que podía sentir la ira del Uzumaki. Un sentimiento terrible a decir verdad y no quería nada mas que alejarse del lugar y no tener nada que ver con ellos

´´¿Te ibas a llevar a mi hija para chantajearme? ¿pero que clase de imbécil eres? Solo por esto debería tener tu jodida cabeza y usar a tu familia como un ejemplo a seguir por lo que ningun otro noble tiene una vez mas en mente sus planes superiores que los pueden catapultar a lo mas alto. No te equivoques Andros porque ya sea mas tarde o mas temprano voy a tener tu cabeza por atreverte a ir a por mi hija``. Andros solo podía asentir en el temor al gran hombre que estaba delante suya y salió corriendo de la sala dejando a una Maya visiblemente molesto y a su padre con ganas de destruir algo

* * *

 **-Tiempo Presente-**

Shingen solo podía pensar en lo estúpido que era Andros. Desde ese momento habia comunicado que la familia Fa ya no era bienvenida en la capital a menos que tomaran tales medidas de nivel muy extremo para reparar sus acciones. Sabia que nunca lo harian pero al menos eso los mantendría lo mas lejos de el y su hija. Una vez mas los Uzumaki le habían dado un regalo maravilloso y no podía dejar de pensar en como podía pagarle a Hyoma. Pero lo que habia quedado claro con esto es que los niños no eran mas seguros en la capital

´´Mi señor ¿me habeis llamado?``. Shingen se dio la vuelta para ver a la muy joven comandante de la segunda división samurái de Hi no Kuni. Era una mujer hermosa de cabello negro y piel blanca como la nieve que vestia un conjunto de Hakama negro con un kimono negro atado con un obi de color rosa y un haori negro con petalos de cerezo estampados en el. Sakura Matou era la comandante de la segunda división y una de las mujeres mas brutales posibles y a la que habia dejado el control de la ciudad en cuestión de seguridad

´´Si he llamado por ti para saber tu impresión para una idea que tengo en cuanto a futura seguridad de no solo mi hija pero mi futuro hijo en ley. Como mi comandante de la división de inteligencia y seguridad pensé que lo mejor era contar con tu consejo``. Sakura no podía parecerlo pero en realidad estaba muy satisfecha sirviendo a un Daimyo que en realidad pensaba antes de hacer las cosas no como habia oído del Daimyo de Tsuchi y Kaminari. Siendo la mujer que era ella sabia que solo tenia que obedecer ordenes pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió que daría su opinión lo mejor que podía

´´Mi señor. Como samurái jure que vivía para serviros. Si quereis mi consejo con respecto a este tema en cuestión solo teneis que pedirme de la forma en que quereis esto resuelto y ya esta``. Shingen suspiro. Sus comandantes eran la elite de la elite samurái capaces de enfrentarse a ninjas nivel jonin elite pero nunca le habia gustado que seguían sus ordenes de manera ciega y el quería a ellos para tomar sus propias decisiones. Sabiendo que no podía hacer mucho mas decidió comentar lo que habia pensado

´´Sakura como sabes aunque he expulsado a gran parte de la basura de la ciudad los hay que todavía obedecen a la familia Fa y van a hacer lo que sea para congraciarse con ellos. Sus objetivos son Naruto y Maya. Si solo tuviera que preocuparme por samuráis de entrar en la ciudad yo no estaría muy mal como se que tus unidades son de temer pero Hyoma me advirtió que podrían recurrir a ninjas de alguien determinado. Es por eso que habia pensado en enviarlos a vivir a Konoha bajo la vigilancia de Hiruzen ¿Qué opinas?``. Sakura se quedo contemplando las cosas tal y como eran y a decir verdad podía ver el dilema de su señor

Por un lado su señor no quería insultar a sus habilidades de combate mientras que por otra parte quería a los niños lo mas seguros posible. Dejarlos aquí podría ser defendible por ella y sus samurái es cierto o al menos lo era contra otros samurái. Pero si Danzo Shimura enviaba a sus ninjas mas tarde o temprano podría encontrar un hueco del que aprovecharse. Ella no podía permitir esto por supuesto pero eso significaría dejar de lado su orgullo. Aunque por los dos jóvenes ella lo haría encantada en realidad

´´Bueno mi señor creo que la mejor opción seria meterlos aislados en un lugar donde se podría continuar con su adiestramiento de combate. Por desgracia eso los privaría de un factor muy importante: la distinción humana. Esta es muy importante en realidad para poder de manera segura y garantizada que sepan diferenciar a aquellas personas que en realidad sean una amenaza para ellos por lo que creo que lo mas prudente seria de enviarlos a Konoha``. Sakura sabia que era una apuesta difícil en realidad pero era lo que tenia que hacerse para asegurar que el crecimiento de los niños en el sentido de desarrollarse para el ámbito político no se vaya a la mierda

´´Konoha ¿Cómo sabes que allí estarán a salvo? No quiero sonar mal y aunque se que contamos con Hiruzen para ayudar en la crianza de los niños todavía hay que tener en cuenta varios grupos: Danzo, Los otros ancianos, los miembros del consejo Hyuga y los miembros del gremio mercantil. Toda esa gente querra un pedazo de ellos ¿Cómo podemos mantenerlos a salvo allí?``. Shingen necesitaba respuestas y esperaba en realidad que con el apoyo de Sakura esto seria posible al menos ya que el sabia que si habia alguien sabia pensar en sus divisiones era Sakura

´´Eso es muy simple en realidad mi señor. Solo pensarlo de esta manera pero si el señor Uzumaki y la señorita Maya están en Konoha estarán bajo la atenta mirada del ejercito ninja de Hiruzen que aunque podría dudar de sus ninjas regulares y de los de los clanes no puedo dudar de la división ANBU como es bien sabido que su lealtad es únicamente para el Hokage. Además no irían solos. Kaze y otros tres podrían acompar a señorita Maya así como un conjunto de criados de batalla. Mientras tanto creo que el señor Naruto podría contar con la presencia de Hyoma, Okoi, Hotarubi, Yashamaru, Ren, Ayane y Raiden``. Visto desde su punto de vista ella sabia que tenia la mayor parte de la razón o al menos eso esperaba en realidad

´´Mmmm bueno a decir verdad en una semana tengo que ir allí por el asunto Uchiha. Quiero que los trece tenientes me acompañen. Si es como creo que son las cosas estoy plenamente seguro de que Danzo va a sugerir la eliminación de todo el clan. No voy a dejar que aquellos que son inocentes mueran por culpa de las formas locas de ese imbécil. Necesitare la presencia de los trece para garantizar la seguridad de los no culpables``. Shingen habia dicho una opinión que ella tenia que estar plenamente de acuerdo despues de to ya que ella misma sabia que Danzo del clan Shimura tenia un historial oscuro con todos los clanes legendarios casi como si los quisiera ver destruidos

´´No creo que haya ningun problema mi señor con los trece ir. Sabemos que su presencia podría sin embargo ser el detonante e intento de sacar adelante el golpe de estado ¿Qué va a hacer en ese caso mi señor?``. Ella no quería ver a su señor ir directamente a una trampa pero el gesto relajado de Shingen solo decía que el ya contaba con lo que fuera a pasar allí lo cual solo la dejaba en una curiosidad acerca de lo que su señor habia tramado en realidad

´´Mi querida Sakura. Ya debes saber que esos idiotas del golpe de estado harán algún intento sino el mismo dia por lo menos unos días mas tarde de llegar hasta mi. No me preocupa en realidad. Hiruzen me informo de la presencia de un hombre del que podían confiar. Se que lo que voy a pedir a ese joven es posiblemente una de las cosas mas difíciles de hacer en el mundo pero deberá hacerse``. Sakura miro la convicción de Shingen y supo que su señor ya lo tenia todo planeado y pensado en realidad

´´Bien en ese caso mi señor permítame hacer los preparativos para su marcha. Solo le queda informar a las otras personas de su marcha``. Con eso Sakura salió de la oficina de su señor mientras que Shingen miraba fijamente el paisaje pensando en la hermosa vista que tenia delante suya. Al mismo tiempo pensaba en como los dos niños tomarian la posibilidad de ir a Konoha. El sabia que su hija no diría nada pero Naruto tal vez no estaría tan agusto con la idea en realidad. Dio un suspiro y se preparo para tener un discurso con dicha mente joven

* * *

 **-Konoha una Semana Mas Tarde-**

Shingen era en realidad muy satisfecho con la forma de pensamiento de Naruto sabiendo que el joven era mas listo de lo que se podría haber esperado de cualquier otro joven ya que el supuso que el niño se habría opuesto a ello con toda su fuerza y energia. En vez de eso el habia preguntado sus motivos y una vez los analizo con ayuda de Hyoma el acepto con gusto acerca de la tarea de volver a Konoha pero a cambio quería varias cosas: la primera era via libre de acción contra cualquier ataque a su persona, la segunda cosa era tener un representante en el consejo para su clan y la tercera es ninguna pregunta acerca de sus guardias que venían con el. Por supuesto Shingen acepto sin ninguna duda

Naruto por otra parte estaba en duda acerca de lo que sentir en estos momentos. Una parte de el se preguntaba si era una buena idea en realidad de volver a Konoha. Sabia de los informes recibidos por los espias en la localidad que aunque el pueblo llano no maldecía su nombre si era cierto que muchos de ellos todavía pensaban con derecho a verlo muy por debajo. Entre los que estaban en ese grupo se podía distinguir al gremio mercantil que solo lo veian como una amenaza en realidad y querían a Naruto lo mas limitado posible

Otra amenaza de la que tenia informes Naruto era Danzo Shimura. El anciano parecía aun mas obsesionado con hacerse con el y someterlo a su poder. Pero por desgracia habia visto muy cortada la financiación como la mayoría de los nobles ya no querían ser asociados con el en el temor de ser marcados como non gratos o peor. Esto habia significado una reducción de su fuerza económica y por tanto de su fuerza militar. Por ello era posible que estuviera obsesionado con tomar el control de Naruto. No es que fuera a tener una oportunidad en el infierno en realidad

Maya misma estaba un poco no muy de acuerdo con ir a Konoha. Habia pasado mucho tiempo al lado de Naruto. Ella habia aprendido mucho de el y habia disfrutado de tener a alguien de su edad como su amigo. Es cierto que venia con Kaze y sus retenedores pero Naruto era especial a su manera. No solo era una persona muy divertida pero ademas era una persona que en ningun momento se rendía y la dejaba de lado. Naruto también la habia ayudado en el departamento de ganar experiencia de combate lo cual era algo bueno. Pero en el sentido mas serio de la cosa era que ella no sabia que sentir de ir a un lugar que veía a su mejor amigo como menos que nada

En resumen general todas as personas del viaje estaban nerviosas. Naruto y Maya estaba en una conversación silenciosa dentro de su carro mientras que Shingen y los trece tenientes iban en otro carro con Hyoma y los demás ninjas ir por el camino tranquilamente. Cuando llegaran a las puertas el Daimyo ya los habia advertido de que habría una inmensa cantidad de gente allí esperando y Naruto podía decir que mucha de esa gente no estaría para mas que nada observar sino seguramente para saber si el se veía como algo diferente o ya era un monstruo. Daba igual porque ya habían llegado en realidad y Naruto se habia hecho claro en la idea de que no iba a soportar la mierda de nada ni de nadie. Era despues de todo el heredero de Uzu

Cuando Naruto y Maya salieron de su carro se dieron cuenta de la inmensa presencia de personas en la puerta de la aldea. Estaban los miembros del Gremio Mercantil. Tambien estaban los jefes de los clanes. Los ancianos del consejo. Y finalmente estaba el Sandaime Hokage. Cada grupo parecía estar mirándolo con una diferencia de sentimientos aunque el que mas llamo la atención a Naruto fue el Sandaime Hokage que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y del que podía sentir una inmensa felicidad por verlo una vez mas. Parecia que el anciano en realidad si lo habia perdido todo este tiempo que el no habia estado

´´Shingen-sama, Maya-sama y Naruto-sama. Me alegro de poder recibirlos en mi pueblo y en realidad espero poder tener una charla muy adecuada con cada uno de ustedes``. Todos los llamados dieron una inclinación a modo de saludo ante el señor de las fuerzas militares ninja de Hi no Kuni. Naruto en verdad estaba sorprendido por como el anciano parecía estar ignorando la espuma saliendo por la boca de algunos miembros del gremio mercantil. Mientras que al mismo tiempo parecía ignorar el rostro de lleno de ira de Danzo Shimura

´´Gracias por recibirnos aquí en tu pueblo Hiruzen. Como veras estamos en un tiempo muy corto por lo que me gustaría dejar a Naruto y Maya disfrutar del pueblo y sus vistas mientras que vamos al consejo para ponerme al dia de los asuntos aquí en Konoha``. Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que estaba dando una gran libertad al niño Uzumaki con su hija. Algunos querían solamente decir que el niño debía ser controlado por completo pero una mirada del hombre era bastante en realidad para asegurar y garantizar que todo el mundo se comportaba

´´Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo Shingen. Creo que los niños podrían disfrutar de su tiempo aquí en Konoha mientras que los adultos hablamos de las cosas aburridas en realidad``. Con eso dio un saludo a Naruto y lentamente todos los adultos empezaron a hacer un viaje de vuelta a la torre Hokage donde podrían tener una conversación civilizada. Sin embargo no todos eran felices y si uno se pudiera haber dado cuenta en realidad podría haber visto dos personas en concreto nada felices en todo el asunto con los niños especialmente

Danzo Shimura estaba en realidad apretando los dientes. Tenia el niño al alcance de su mano. Habia hecho un trato con la familia Fa acerca de un intercambio. El recibia el niño para ser entrenado y enseñado a su forma de pensar mientras que ellos recibían a la niña para ser adoctrinada en los ideales de Fa. No era nada que unas cuantas drogas no podían ayudar en realidad. Habia esperado en realidad que el Daimyo dejara a los niños en la capital y de esa forma sus agentes solo habrían tenido que enfrentarse a los miembros del clan Uzumaki allí presentes nbada que fuera preocupante para el. Pero aquí en Konoha no se atrevería a hacer nada

Por otra parte Fugaku Uchiha estaba en realidad rabioso. Habia planeado para a mediados de esta semana en realidad empezar los primeros movimientos de su golpe de estado. El se aprovecharía de la bondad de Hiruzen y su escaso deseo de hacer daño a los civiles y niños del clan Uchiha no culpables para asestar un golpe increíblemente doloroso en el corazón de Konoha y empezar la revolución. Pero con lo que el no habia contado es con la presencia del Daimyo y los trece tenientes de las trece divisiones. Toda esa fuerza aquí podía suponer un duro golpe en sus planes como el desconocía cuanto tiempo en realidad podría implicar la presencia del Daimyo aquí

´´Naruto, Maya. No tengo que decir lo increíble que es vuestra presencia aquí en Konoha. Espero en realidad que os comportéis de la manera adecuada. Pero recordad. Cualquier persona lo bastante estúpida como para lanzarse en vuestra contra teneis mi permiso especial para arreglar el asunto a vuestra forma de ser``. Ambos niños asintieron al adulto antes de empezar a hacer su camino por Konoha vigilados desde las sombras por Okoi y por Hotarubi como las dos jóvenes eran las mas unidas con los niños en realidad

Shingen vio a los niños adentrarse en el pueblo y supo de inmediato que iba a psar algo en realidad que podría afectar a Konoha ¿Cómo lo sabia? Muy sencillo en realidad: Eran inmanes para los problemas. No lo pensaba de mala manera. Sabia que Naruto haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Maya sin importar el coste implicado pero ello no quería decir que le gustaba la sensación de su hija e hijo en ley en peligro por las gentes de Konoha. Afortunadamente tenian los ninjas acompañándolos porque el sabia muy bien lo que seria su destino en caso de pasarles algo a los niños

´´Vamos señor es el momento de ir en realidad a esa tediosa reunión``. Hyoma en realidad al igual que el no quería asistir a dicha reunión ¿Por qué querer ir a una reunión que lo único que iban a hacer los miembros de ella (al menos los civiles) de tratar de sobresalir? Hyoma era un hombre paciente pero en realidad no tenia mucha paciencia para los asuntos sin sentido y por suerte o por desgracia para el Naruto lo habia seleccionado como el representante del clan Uzumaki aquí en Konoha

´´Estas disfrutando de hacerme sufrir ¿no es cierto Hyoma?``. Shingen se quejo con un sonido comico en realidad de la crueldad de su acompañante mientras que este mismo solo podía sonreir en realidad por sentir la frustración de su amigo y señor. Cuando los dos hicieron su camino al consejo de Konoha también se dieron cuenta de varias personas mirándolos fijamente y no hacia falta decir que no eran felices con ellos pero ellos pasaron por completo de ellos ya que no les afectaba en lo mas minimo nada de lo que hacían

* * *

 **-Parque de Konoha-**

Hinata Hyuga de siete años y su hermana pequeña de Tres años estaban disfrutando de una buena tarde en el parque de Konoha. Era a decir verdad algo bueno de que pudieran relajarse teniendo en cuenta toda la presión que tenian encima de ellas por culpa del consejo de ancianos de los Hyuga que no las dejarían tranquilas o mas bien que no dejarían tranquila a Hinata ya que no les gustaba Hinata para nada en realidad por diversos motivos que tenian que ver con las políticas del clan y sus creencias

Y ellas estaban aquí en el parque esperando poder relajarse de cualquier cosa mala que pudiera pasar. Ese habia sido el plan en realidad. Pero se habia estropeado hace pocos minutos. Ya ves Hinata incluso a sus siete años de edad era considerada un peligro por el clan y por muchos civiles. Sin miedo a decir lo que pensaba y sin temor a hacer lo que ella pensaba correcto ella se habia convertido en lo que muchos llamaban la mujer atrevida de los Hyuga. El asunto habia llegado al extremo de que los ancianos habían prohibido a Hiashi enseñarle nada sobre el Juuken hasta que ella aceptara las políticas del clan y aun así ella habia seguido aprendiendo juuken o mas bien su propia versión de este lo cual solo habia enfurecido a los ancianos a un nivel increíblemente alto

Por otra parte ella era despreciada por los civiles o mas bien los niños de esta forma debido a que por un lado ella era rica y por otro lado ella no tenia miedo ni pelos en la lengua. Eso la habia llevado a pelear con las bandas del parque en muchas ocasiones y debido a su uso de su juuken mejorado ella los habia derrotado siempre. Pero hay habia un problema muy serio o mas bien habia dos problemas que ella podría juarar por lo mas sagrado del mundo que tenian que estar relacionados de alguna manera

Ya ves por un lado su escolta Ko Hyuga habia desaparecido hace unos momentos y no estaba en su rango de visión con el Byakugan. Ella estaba ahora un poco preocupada. No por ella sino por su hermana en realidad que era una niña de tres años que tenia poca forma de defenderse. Y luego el siguiente problema eran los cinco niños de trece años que estaban ahora rodeándola. Si hubiera sido ella sola no importaría pero la presencia de su hermana le hacia imposible cualquier tipo de defensa contra esta gente. Ella maldijo en voz baja por haberse confiado y pensado que Ko seria un hombre leal

´´Te tenemos ahora perra Hyuga y no vamos a dejar que te vayas sin darte una lección``. Era interesante por decir menos. Estos matones trataron hace un año de intimidarla y dejarla de la peor manera posible. Pero fue entre el evento de intento de secuestro, el menosprecio de su clan y la muerte de su madre que la llevo a convertirse en una joven que ya no se dejaba intimidar por nadie. Ello hizo que los jóvenes salieran muy mal parados despues de que ella termino con ellos en realidad cuando estos pensaron en salirse con la suya

´´Lo único que sois es una panda de cobardes del mas alto nivel que me da vergüenza de decir que estamos en el mismo pueblo. No solo acosais a una niña mas joven que vosotros pero es que ademas de eso solo me atacais cuando esta mi hermana presente. Solo los cobardes y los increíblemente débiles y patéticos se comportan de esa manera``. Hinata estaba mas que furioso por todo esto y no podía dejar de sentir ganas de hacerlos sufrir pero su hermana pequeña estaba también abrazandose a su pierna temiendo por lo que los niños delante suya podían querer hacer con ellas

´´¿Qué importan los métodos? Lo único que importa es ganar. Tu eres nada mas que una niña mimada y consentida que no vale nada en realidad. Nos golpeaste la ultima vez pero ahora no solo somos mas fuertes pero haremos lo que sea necesario para demostrar que los Hyuga no son tan importantes como ellos mismos se creen``. El líder de los matones casi podía echar espuma por la boca de pensar en mandar a las dos Hyuga herederas en un ataque que avergonzaría al clan. El siempre habia pensado que las mujeres estaban por debajo de los hombres y que ella los venciera la ultima vez fue un insulto a su orgullo masculino así como su virilidad

´´Ya veo. No solo escoria sino ademas no leales ninjas a Konoha. Eso me hace preguntarme que es lo que hacen en la academia ninja que deja fácilmente a cobardes como tu que pueden llegar al final de los exámenes para genin. Me hace cuestionarme la capacidad de los educadores``. Ella estaba mas que molesta ¿es que en la academia no tomaban en serio la educación de los niños y simplemente los entrenaban y ya esta? No es de extrañar que habia ninjas renegados sino se tomaban las medidas necesarias para asegurarse de que la basura no se convirtiera en ninjas

´´Cierra la boca perra. Solo vas a usar esa boca para una cosa y estate segura de que no va a ser para hablar``. El líder ahora estaba verdaderamente molesto. Que mujer cuestionaba la habilidad. Pero no la habilidad de otra mujer sino la suya, el un hombre entre hombres. Estaba viendo rojo en este momento y solo tenia ganas de enseñar a esa niña una lección y el dejaría a su hermana pequeña como postre. El se lanzo hacia delante junto con el resto de los matones. Podia sentir casi la satisfacción de saber que habia hecho daño a la niña. Casi podía sentirlo

Por otro lado Hinata tenia lagrimas en los ojos porque lo que habia prometido a su madre de proteger a su hermana sin ninguna duda no lo podría realizar por desgracia. Su odio hacia los Hyuga ancianos creció considerablemente y prometió para dentro de ella misma que tendría venganza por lo que esto era culpa suya. Ella trato de cubrir con su cuerpo a su pobre hermanita que estaba temblando de miedo temiendo que es lo que les iba a pasar cuando sintió de repente lo que se podría declarar como un tiron potente. Ella se abrazo mas a su hermana no dispuesta a dejarla sola y dejar que esas bestias viles tuvieran su mano en ella

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba con Maya tranquilamente tomando un helado mientras que habia visto poco a poco como se desarrollaba el asunto. El quería intervenir de inmediato pero Maya lo retuvo y le dijo que tenia que dejar que los matones expresaran sus deseos viles. Le gusto ver como la joven heredera se puso delante para su hermana mas joven y como no cedió ante la adversidad. Al mismo tiempo se preguntaba donde estaba el cuidador de las niñas ya que se le hacia muy raro ver a dos chicas así de jóvenes estar por la zona solas. Fue en ese tiempo que vio como los niños se movían para golpear a la niña (y Naruto podía llegar a decir de las ultimas palabras del líder de hacer mucho mas) por lo que con una mirada entrego el helado a Maya y realizo un clon que realizo el Kawarimi con las niñas

´´Ey ya no es necesario tener los ojos cerrados ya estais a salvo``. Las dos jóvenes se separaron por un momento para ver a un joven rubio con toque de pelo rojo y ojos azules oceánicos mirándolas. Hanabi despues de su ultima experiencia se habia escondido mas en su hermana mientras que Hinata solo podía quedarse paralizada por el joven guapo que habia salvado tanto a ella como a su hermana. Estaba de piedra ademas porque estaban encima de un tejado y no se habia esperado poder llegar hasta aquí sin darse cuenta en realidad

´´¿Cómo?``. Naruto la miro por un momento y no pudo evitar sonreir ante la reacción de la niña ¿en serio? ¿Ella solo se preguntaba el método de llevarla hasta allí y no los motivos? Naruto no sabia si reir o golpearse la cabeza contra un posted o una farola. El estaba en verdad muy impresionado de que la niña en realidad no se hubiera asustado de su presencia cuando en realidad resultaba que las habia saco de allí y despues de las ultimas palabras del otro joven

´´Ma ma no hay que ser tan desconfiada señorita. Ahora si me disculpan voy a tomar un buen momento para hacer sufrir a esos cobardes de mierda. Mientras tanto ¿Por qué no tomais un helado con Maya-chan? Dicen que cuando estas triste o estresado lo mejor es tomar algo dulce que siempre sienta muy bien en realidad``. Antes de que Hinata tuviera tiempo de hacer nada Naruto salió de la azotea y se paro en la calle mientras miraba aburrido a los niños que solo ahora se daban cuenta en realidad de que de alguna manera las dos hermanas Hyuga se habían desvanecido

´´¿Es en serio? No quiero poner en duda su habilidad señorita Maya pero ¿su amigo podrá con los cinco de ellos?``. Maya miro a la joven Hyuga alegre de que no sabia que era la heredera de Hi no Kuni ya que entonces ella empezaría a comportarse como si fuera de la realeza algo muy molesto a decir verdad. Maya se lo pensó por un momento para responder no por la falta de credibilidad de su amigo de vencer a los cinco niños sino mas bien por cuestionarse a si misma si esos cinco iban a estar vivos para cuando Naruto terminara con ellos

´´Esa es una pregunta increíble ahora que lo pienso ¿puede el ganar? La respuesta es un si absoluto, no me tienes que creer pero la verdad es que Naruto es mas bien muy fuerte y dudo mucho que cinco niños recién graduados tengan una misera oportunidad contra el. La pregunta que habia que hacerse sin embargo es ¿Qué tan mal van a terminar? Naruto no es muy compasivo con los abusadores y menos con los de tendencias tan sucias en realidad``. Ella casi sentía lastima por aquellos que estaban ahora en el ojo de la ira de Naruto. Lo habia visto cabrearse una vez y todo un campo de entrenamiento quedo destrozado. No podía en realidad imaginarse todo el daño que podría hacerles

´´Ano ¿es ese niño muy fuerte?``. Hanabi como una niña pequeña estaba muy curiosa de todo y aunque bien al principio la habia asustado la presencia de Naruto debía admitir en realidad que el parecía muy simpatico (es un niño de tres años, se guía por instintos) aunque también parecía feroz. Hinata estaba también esperando la respuesta de la joven de cabellos plateados queriendo saber que pensar en realidad de toda la situación

´´Fuerte es quedarse corto pequeña. Naruto puede ser joven como nosotras pero el se ha entrenado a conciencia con el único interes de ser imbatible despues de todo su clan es tremendamente poderoso y tiene una reputación que temer por lo que creo que el quiere vivir a la altura del legado de su clan``. Maya no podía ser mas cierto en lo que decía pero ni siquiera ella podía decir en realidad gran cosa del nivel de potencia de Naruto ya que ella no sabia mucho de todo el potencial de Naruto. Estaban a punto de preguntar mas cuando ella solo les hizo guardar silencio y señalo hacia Naruto

Naruto estaba ahora en frente de los cinco niños. Francamente podía decir que eran patéticos e insignificantes ¿Cómo en la mayor de las suertes estos cinco habían logrado pasar el examen genin? Yamamoto estaría seguramente lanzando fogonazos y quien sabe que mas si se enteraba de que esto en realidad estaba pasando. Si habia algo que se podía decir de Uzumaki Yamamoto es que era orgulloso de la fuerza de su clan. Solo los mas fuertes se convertían en ninja pronto, los que no fuera así tardarían mas tiempo. Pero ningun ninja salía del clan con el nivel tan insignificante que tenian todos estos capullos

´´Hey Gaki ¿Dónde están las niñas que estaban aquí hace unos instantes? Estoy cien por cien seguro de que tienes que ver con ellas no estar aquí. Esto es un negocio ninja civil asique mejor que respondas o seras considerado traidor a Konoha``. El líder una vez mas pensaba que podía aterrorizar a alguien con su presencia pero lo único que recibió de Naruto fue una sonrisa burlona y un gesto de que le dieran por el culo algo que al parecer no le tuvo que gustar mucho aunque teniendo en cuenta el enfado de Naruto para con el imbécil era mas que obvio que no le importaba una mierda lo que le molestara que le hiciera

´´Mocoso soy un genin de gran potencia. A menos que me digas de inmediato donde esta la heredera Hyuga y su hermana voy a hacer tu mundo un mundo de dolor y desesperación. Voy a dejarte tan mal que hasta la puta de tu madre no te va a querer``. Fue con esas palabras que su destino se habia decidido. Si habia algo que Naruto odiaba es a los que insultan u odian a los padres de alguien sin saber nada de ellos o sus circunstancias. Naruto ahora estaba verdaderamente molesto con la cucaracha en realidad y se podía ver por la forma en que sus ojos se habían vuelto de frios como el hielo mismo

´´Viniendo las palabras de un patético maton que necesita para acosar a una joven que este su hermana mas pequeña para poder chantajearla no me parece como si fueras una gran amenaza. Mirate, solo eres un niño de trece años que piensa que esta en la cúspide de la cadena alimenticia. Yo tengo mas que claro que no eres mas que basura y tengo bien claro que a la basura no se la debe escuchar sino se la debe apartar de la vida y las calles``. Naruto consiguió lo que quería al enfadar al maton que se podía ver las venas por su cuerpo abultarse mientras que apretaba los puños. Uno a uno sus colegas se pusieron en una formacion claramente diseñada para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y lo estaban mirando para atacar en grupo

Sin ninguna cosa mas los niños se lanzaron a por Naruto a la vez que por un momento pareció estarse quieto solo para lanzarse mas deprisa de lo que ellos iban y aparecer en frente del líder de los matones. No le dio ninguna oportunidad y le golpeo con el puño en la nariz rompiéndosela. A continuación le dio un rodillazo en el estomago solo para agarrarlo con la pierna y hacerlo caer al suelo de un golpe que le hizo dar una voltereta en el aire. El golpe de la espalda del niño contra el suelo fue doloroso y todos sus compañeros lo vieron con cierto temor

Naruto seguía sin ser comprensivo como apareció delante de otro de los amigos del maton y empezó a golpearlo con golpes de palmas. Cada golpe dirigido a puntos específicos: codos, costillas, estomago y esternón. Naruto estaba golpeando al amigo repetidamente cuando se dio cuenta de uno de los matones tratar de golpearlo por la espalda. Sabiendo que esto tenia que hacerse el golpeo en el estomago con la palma enviándolo a volar contra un árbol y haciéndole perder el conocimiento de lo que le habia hecho de daños aunque todavía se podía ver como el cuerpo se revolvía violentamente de las secuelas de los golpes de Naruto

Cuando el chico que le iba a atcar por la espalda estaba a punto de golpearlo con su puño Naruto lo agarro e hizo de eso una forma de obligar al niño acercarse a el cosa que aprovecho para darle un rodillazo en el estomago. No contento con eso empezó a darle golpes contundentes una vez mas con las palmas antes de agarrarlo del cuello para darle un rodillazo en la cara y rematarlo con una patada giratoria en la cara que obviamente le habia destrozado la cara de la fuerza del golpe no es como si a Naruto en realidad le importara por supuesto

Uno de los dos niños que quedaban cogió un Kanabo que tenia en la espalda y se lanzo contra Naruto. La sorpresa que se llevo el niño cuando Naruto atrapo el Kanabo con las manos desnudas fue algo que se podía ver en sus ojos como platos. Pero si eso lo sorprendió eso no fue nada comparado a cuando Naruto aplasto el Kanabo en su mano y procedió a coger por la cara a dicho niño para impacto con una fuerza monstruosa contra un tronco de árbol bastante grueso. La sorpresa era que seguía con vida despues de haber roto el tronco

El ultimo niño cagado y lleno de miedo trato de salir corriendo para ir y decir su versión de los hechos a cualquier ninja. Por desgracia para el antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer nada Naruto ya estaba delante suya dándole un barrido que lo dejo en el aire por un momento solo para ser rematado contra el suelo por otra poderosa patada contra el por parte de Naruto. El chico quedo encajado en el suelo de la pura fuerza de Naruto y no se quedo consciente teniendo en cuenta el golpe que se dio en la cabeza

Los espectadores de la pelea tenian dos cosas en mente diferentes. Por un lado el líder de los matones estaba temblando de miedo desde el suelo y no podía moverse lo cual lo tenia mas asustado aun ya que el podía ver en los ojos de Naruto que el no habia terminado de hacer con el todo lo que quería. El niño se estaba meando de miedo en realidad y esperaba poder dar un grito pero ningun sonido salió de su boca lo cual fue bastante malo porque veía paso a paso de manera lenta pero segura como Naruto se acercaba a el sin cuidar una mierda del daño que le habia hecho en realidad y mas bien deseoso de golpearlo un poco mas

Por otro lado Hinata y Hanabi estaban viendo todo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Casi apenas habia utilizado chakra. Todo habia sido potencia física en bruto. Daba miedo en el punto de vista de ambas niñas saber que habia alguien tan fuerte en realidad. Pero lo que en verdad les daba miedo es que no parecía temer hacer daño si el consideraba que era necesario en realidad. Como si eso no fuera bastante Hinata se sintió emocionada porque si su demostración de fuerza y poder era sin chakra ella no quería ni imaginarse lo que el seria capaz de hacer con el apoyo de chakra. Ella podía ver cuando alguien la tenia francamente superada y ese era uno de esos momentos como podía decir con franqueza que si Naruto quería podía aplastar incluso a los luchadores de nivel alto de Juuken. No los del nivel de su padre pero si los jóvenes

Maya miraba todo con una sonrisa salvaje. Si habia algo a saber de Uzumaki Naruto es que era despiadado con los que aparentaban ser fuertes pero en realidad no eran mas que unos cobardes. Naruto no iba a tener piedad alguna del niño maton y sus amigos. Y mucho menos cuando llamaron a su madre una Puta. Si por el hubiera sido el habría golpeado la vida fuera de todos ellos seguramente pero sabia que no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo que cinco genin fueran sorprendidos de esa manera y con tendencias al abuso de su posicion solo significaba o bien que la disciplina militar no era de éxito o que los niños tenian demasiadas libertades. Su padre no seria feliz en nada absoluto si eso era así como un ejercito sin disciplina no valia nada

´´¿Por qué te preocupas por ellas? Solo son dos niñas snob de clanes. Alguien tan fuerte como tu no debería de arrodillarse ante nadie y en este momento lo estas haciendo. Además son mujeres. No valen mas que para la casa y tener sexo su utilidad es esa y ya esta``. El líder de los niños como un cobarde trato de hacer razonar a Naruto y pensó que lo podría hacer. Es decir que el era un niño y debía estar de acuerdo con sus ideales únicos e importantes. Lo que el no se espero en ningun momento fue el rostro de pura ira que se formo en Naruto por decir semejantes palabras delante suya

´´No seas un machista de mierda imbécil. Una mujer es mas de lo que los ojos ven. Donde tu solo ves un culo, unos pechos, un coño y un cuerpo para hacer de ama de casa o satisfacer tus deseos sexuales yo veo otra cosa. Veo imaginación e incentivos para demostrarse a si mismas y a los que las rodean a ser mejores en las cosas que ellas buscan. Ellas son astutas e inteligentes y se aprovechan de todas las ventajas que tienen. Ventajas que pueden hacer que mas de un imbécil salga mal parado como ellas podrían aprovechar su físico en tu contra``. Naruto podía seguir con mas cosas (una mente que piensa diferente siempre es bienvenida) pero estaba ahora mas bien dispuesto a hacer del tio delante de sus narices un eunuco

´´¿A quien le importa lo que hagan? Lo que importa es lo que he dicho: solo sexo y tareas del hogar. Una mujer que piensa por si misma es una mujer que piensa que tiene derechos. Eso no puede ser. Una mujer debe ser sumisa y todo lo complaciente que necesita un hombre. Nada mas``. El tonto iba a seguir hablando cuando de repente Naruto le aplasto los cojones. No fue inmediato. Al principio no salió ningun sonido. Pero momentos despues un sonido salió de la voz de ese niño tonto que sonaba muy extraño. Naruto empezó a alejarse del niño llorando y reclamando por sus pobres huevos mientras que Naruto solo hacia como si se limpiara la bota que llevaba por haber podido ser ensuciada por la presencia de ese niño

Cuando Naruto llego al edificio donde estaban las chicas Hanabi e Hinata se acercaron lentamente a el. Una parte de ellas lo miraban en la mayo de los respetos por haber hecho lo que hizo. Sin embargo Hinata tenia curiosidad ya que Maya antes les habia mencionado que Naruto debía vivir para mantener en alto la reputación de su clan. Siendo la joven curiosa que era ella solo sintió ahora que podía hacer en realidad la pregunta que tanto la perseguía

´´Gracias por su ayuda Naruto-san. Me gustaría poder decir mucho mas pero me faltan las palabras en realidad para referirme a usted ya que no tengo manera de expresar lo muy contenta que me siento de mi hermana bebe no haber sido lastimada por ese puerco y sus amigos. Sin embargo maya-san me ha dicho que usted vive para mantener en lo alto el legado de su clan ¿puedo cuestionar que clan es ese?``. Hinata esperaba que su pregunta no molestara a su salvador como ella sabia que la gente podía ser de las de esconder sus orígenes o sus lugares de venir pero en cambio ella solo fue regalada con una sonrisa de Naruto que la miro amablemente

´´Bueno creo entonces que seria en el mejor de nuestros interes para presentarme. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto del clan Uzumaki de Uzu no Kuni. Es un placer estar en su presencia Lady Hinata y espero ser un invitado en algún momento de vuestro hogar``. Cuando Naruto hubo terminado de hablar prácticamente se podía oir el sonido del viento corriendo por las calles. Ella no se habia esperado una respuesta como esa o mas bien ella no se habia esperado para Naruto ser de tan alta alcurnia en realidad

´´¿Tu eres del Uzumaki Clan?``. Hinata estaba emocionada y asustada al mismo tiempo. Su madre le habia contado antes de morir cuentos de el clan Uzumaki. Como poderosos y temibles que eran en realidad. Como eran mas que capaces de crear destrucción sin limitación y como ella habia podido ver de primera mano su forma de ser. Su emoción la llevo a considerar también a Naruto en el plano político. El seria un aliado útil de tener por lo que seria en el mejor de sus intereses de cumplir en otro momento con el

´´Si. Y yo soy Maya Natsume su prometida``. Maya podía ser todavía una joven que no habia entrado en las hormonas pero sabia reconocer un peligro potencial cuando veía y sentía uno. Hinata seguramente se iba a interesar por Naruto. No tenia nada en contra ya que ella sabia del CRA pero era mejor que esa niña supiera que ella estaba primera antes que nadie mas. Por supuesto ella pudo ver a Hinata entrecerrar los ojos ante ella pero no pareció ni enfurecerse ni nada por el estilo lo cual era un buen indicio

´´Si llego a saber que estaba en presencia de dos personas de tan alta alcurnia yo habría tratado de ser mas educada de lo que he sido entonces``. Hinata no quería reconocerlo pero si la hija del Daimyo estaba interesada en este joven entonces eso quería decir que el era mucho mas de lo que los ojos podían ver. Una parte de ella temblaba ante semejante oportunidad presentada. Por otro lado en ese momento su hermana decidió llamar la atención de todos ellos de la única manera que un niño podía hacerlo

´´Neechan tengo hambre ¿podemos buscar un lugar donde comer plis?``. Hanabi estaba mirando con esos ojos suyos tan dulces e inocentes que hicieron comprender a Hinata que no tendría otra alternativa. Imagina la sorpresa de Hanabi cuando sintió a Naruto cogerla y colocarla sobre su espalda. Ella dio un grito de emoción por ser sorprendida por la acción de Naruto antes de agarrarse a el con fuerza y marcar por sus indicaciones del lugar donde podrían comer una buena comida dulce aun así pero increíblemente nutritiva

´´Vamos a la tienda de Dango sino recuerdo mal por tus indicaciones poco petardo. Espero que sepas lo que haces por comer dulces a estas horas de la noche``. Hanabi se volvió a sonrojar por las palabras de Naruto mientras que Maya e Hinata los seguían de cerca divertidas por ver como la niña mas joven reaccionaba. Para Hinata era bueno ya que sabia que Hanabi era muy presionada en el complejo y siempre trataban de imponerle un punto de vista serio y con limitaciones (al menos los ancianos, Hiashi el pobre tenia poco que hacer teniendo en cuenta que también era el jefe del clan). Maya ya sabia de esto por haber visto a Naruto como trataba a los niños de vuelta en la capital

´´Naruto antes de irnos deberíamos enviar a alguien a hablar con el padre sobre este pequeño combate. Estoy mas que segura de que el querra saber de cómo y porque los jóvenes ninjas de Konoha han caído en un nivel tan bajo en realidad``. Naruto miro a Maya por un momento que tenia obviamente una sonrisa malvada. Sabia lo que esto significaría: una investigación. Y conociendo a Shingen lo mas lógico es que el aplastaría todo lo que se encontrase en el camino hasta llegar a la verdad de los motivos detrás de la baja calidad de los ninjas de ahora. Una parte de el casi sentía lastima por ello en realidad

´´No creo ni que haga falta. Okoi y Ayane han estado viendo todo el acontecimiento y estoy mas que seguro de que una de ellas debe haber ido a ver a tu padre acerca de dicho suceso. Casi me dan pena los concejales de Konoha``. Maya se rio con Naruto pero dejo a las dos jóvenes herederas del clan Hyuga un poco confusas ya que no entendían muy bien la situación. Dandose cuenta de la mirada de ellas Naruto supuso que seria en su mejor interes de explicar la situación pero Maya se adelanto a el por una vez al ver las miradas de las chicas

´´Vereis. Mi padre el Daimyo piensa e Konoha como la sede de su ejercito ninja. En la mente de mi padre un ejercito debe ser no solo una unidad de fuerza completa y bien engrasada pero ademas debe de ser una unidad con disciplina. Lo que nadie sabe es que Konoha ha tenie¡do el menor numero de ninjas rogue antes debido a la inmensa disciplina que los anteriores Hokages habían impuesto. Mi padre va a querer saber porque ha pasado esto en realidad y el muy posiblemente va a arrasar con el consejo por estos motivos``. Maya era muy divertida por las expresiones de las dos hermanas que se daban cuenta en ese mismo momento de todo el caos de la situación por la culpa de los civiles

Una vez mas los tres mayores solo pensaron en la lastima que les daban los civiles por tener que enfrentarse seguramente a la ira del Daimyo por sus posibles medidas que han causado para enviar ninjas de bajo nivel fuera de la academia. Pero ese no era su problema y tenian unos dulces que comer en realidad

* * *

 **-Camaras del Consejo-**

Shingen estaba empezando a sentir un dolor de cabeza del tamaño de su propio palacio ¿en serio los civiles eran tan ridículamente estúpidos? El miro por un momento al Sandaime Hokage que solo podía poner los hombros como si tuviera un peso enorme en el mismo mientras que miraba de reojo a los otros tres ancianos que obviamente pensaban que lo que se estaba diciendo era de lo mas normal. En su punto de vista el sabia que lo que habia pasado en Konoha con respecto a la academia era un insulto mas que nada pero no fue el el de exponer ese pequeño punto al mundo

´´¿me estas diciendo que unos civiles han decido con apoyo de los ancianos votar acerca de la formacion de las futuras fuerzas militares? Me hace cuestionar en realidad la credibilidad de no solo los concejales del gremio de comercio sino ademas de los ancianos del consejo. Creo que es obvio que aquí hay mas de lo que se ve a simple vista``. Hyoma estaba muy molesto ¿Qué clase de imbécil dejaba que esto pasara? Era obvio que alguien tenia una agenda oculta en todo esto y Hyoma quria ver a ese alguien expuesto para poder tenerlo crucificado lo antes posible ¿Qué clase de idiota debilita su fuerza militar?

´´No nos hables de esa manera forrastero. Konoha esta en necesidad de números ninja. Hemos tenido que rebajar las normas de la academia para tener una mayor cantidad de soldados y por desgracia eso implicaba también la eliminación de la mayoría de las clases``. Un concejal civil estaba hablando como si el tuviera en realidad toda la razón del mundo y pensando en si mismo por encima del propio Hyoma. Una sola forma de girar la cabeza de Hyoma mando en el miedo a dicho hombre porque Hyoma dejo sentir su instinto asesino. Era brutal e inmenso y se podía decir con facilidad que Hyoma no fue feliz de la manera que el concejal civil le hablo

´´Hablo en este momento porque creo que estoy expresando una opinión mas que acertada ¿Qué clase de consejo estúpido sois? Disminuir la calidad de los soldados por la cantidad nunca ha sido bueno. Creo que hablando con franqueza puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que las gentes de alrededor de las demás naciones pronto tendrán un vistazo de esto durante los próximos exámenes chunin y ello podría significar un aumento de los intentos de incursión por las fuerzas enemigas en las fronteras``. Cuando Hyoma hablo se fijo que tenia el apoyo de la mayoría de los jefes de los clanes con solo Fugaku Uchiha no apoyarlo debido a que el pensaba que no tenia sentido

´´¿Qué sabes tu extranjero de eso? Vives en una puta isla donde no te tienes que preocupar de esas cosas. Solo dejanos hacer nuestro trabajo. Estamos en el por una razón``. Otro de los miembros del consejo estaba en realidad esperando este momento para poner en su opinión en el lugar a Hyoma. Pero se olvido que diciendo esas palabras lo único que habia era exponer un punto de presión para Hyoma

´´Mi trabajo es ser el asesor del Daimyo y representante del clan Uzumaki. Con dichas posiciones era en mi mejor interes de preocuparme por no solo la posicion de la aldea sino su seguridad. Sin embargo es interesante que los miembros del gremio de comerciantes se preocuparan por la seguridad aunque me gustaría saber donde esta su acreditación de que ellos son los que ocuparse de dicho tema en cuestión``. Hyoma sonrio con satisfacción visible de haber dado un golpe tan bueno en los consejeros que ahora estaban en realidad temblando de rabia pura por haber sido jugado como tontos

´´No hace falta ponerlos de esas Hyoma. Solo hemos venido aquí para ver el estado de la aldea aunque esto de tener que recortar en los fondos de la academia para poder tener fondos en otras areas me tiene muy…disgustado. Resulta que los concejales según esto han redirigido los fondos a sus comercios por cuestiones mas bien insignificantes y como si eso no fuera bastante parece haber alguien que aprovecha pequeños trabajos para descontar grandes sumas de dinero ¿el cuidado de explicar esto?``. Todo el mundo en el consejo creció nervioso al sentir el aura de intención asesina del Daimyo. Era obvio que el hombre no era feliz con ello

´´Le puedo garantizar Daimyo-sama que no he aprobado ninguna transacción de ese tipo. Todos los documentos firmados siempre han sido con el objetivo de hacer crecer la aldea. Solo acepte la bajada de nivel de la academia a causa de los concejales de economía informar de que los fondos eran insuficientes``. Cuando Hiruzen termino de hablar mostro un documento firmado por el miembro del consejo que se encargaba de la administración del dinero. Huelga decir que los concejales civiles empezaron a crecer mas y mas nerviosos por momentos ya que obviamente el Daimyo no era nada feliz

´´Según este documento la economía de la aldea estaba muy tocada y se necesita de recortar los fondos de muchas de las areas ninja para asegurar y garantizar la comodidad de toda la aldea. Y curiosamente según un informe realizado por mis investigadores personales resulta que la mayor parte de los fondos de asuntos ninja que han sido adquiridos por los concejales se han empleado en asuntos como reparaciones y cosas por el estilo…¿hay alguien con el valor suficiente para explicarme esto o lo averiguo yo por mi cuenta y tomo medidas brutales en el proceso?``. Toda la rama civil creció nerviosa no solo por la intención asesina del Daimyo sino ademas por las de los miembros de los clanes que obviamente se veian muy molestos por la jugada de sus contrapartes

Danzo en realidad estaba sintiendo un poco de miedo. Si se descubria que los fondos desviados proporcionados por el Daimyo a Konoha habían sido empleados por el para obtener o mas bien tratar de obtener el control de la industria Namikaze en la aldea así como financiar ROOT podría estar en verdaderos problemas. No era que el sintiera que podía ser descubierto pero nunca se sabia en realidad cuando era referente a un Daimyo ya que siempre tenia formas de averiguar todo lo que pasaba en sus pueblos. Fue francamente un gran terror en su mente en ese mismo momento

´´Todo el dinero robado y empleado será devuelto en menos de veinticuatro horas. De lo contrario todos los miembros asesores de la rama civil y de los ancianos serán interrogados bajo escaneo mental para averiguar que ha sido del dinero. En caso de no ser devuelto ademas todos los activos de dichos grupos se verán disueltos y utilizados para tratar de recuperar el dinero perdido``. Hubo una protesta ante sus acciones. Todos los civiles no podían consentir semejante cosa ya que en sus mentes no era justo pero una mirada mortal del Daimyo fue bastante para darles a entender que ellos no tenian una opción. Lo que ellos no sabían es que la rama civil seria ejecutada por traición despues de que devolvieran el dinero. El Daimyo no tenia tolerancia de ningun tipo de ladrones

´´Eso es bueno. Ahora quiero pasar a temas mas importantes como son las listas de``. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Okoi apareció en la sala del consejo. Estaba mirando con desden a los civiles mientras que al mismo tiempo trataba de aguantar su dejar sueltos algunos comentarios un tanto ofensivos para esta misma gente que habia debilitado significativamente la fuerza de la aldea

´´Okoi ¿ha sucedido algo? ¿Ha sido nuestro señor o la señorita Maya heridos de alguna manera?``. El tono de Hyoma podía sonar tranquilo pero cualquiera con la formacion adecuada sabria que estaba ansioso por tener noticias de su señor. No era para nada satisfecho de que algo le pudiera haber pasado a su señor y futura esposa y dejo sentir una gran cantidad de sed de sangre que envio a la mayoría de los civiles a casi mearse del miedo que estaban sintiendo en ese mismo momento así como darles una razón de mas para no confiar en el a los ancianos

´´No el joven señor esta mas que bien pero al parecer Konoha puede tener problemas de disciplina militar``. Se podía francamente oir el sonido de la caída de un alfiler en la sala por las palabras de Okoi. Nadie podía respirar porque momentos despues los intintos asesinos de Shingen y Hyoma estallaron a la luz de todo enviado a mucha gente al mundo de la inconsciencia y lo que era peor para casi romper los cristales de la sala por la sumamente grande expulsión de chakra que realizaron en realidad

´´¿Qué quieres decir Okoi? Explica detalle a detalle de lo que ha sucedido. Y espero por el bien de la gente en esta sala que tengan una buena razón para explicar las palabras de mi camarada cuando ella termine de hablar``. Hyoma daba la sensación de estar en realidad a punto de perder la paciencia y nadie podría culparlo en realidad ¿Cómo hacer eso cuando te enteras de una posible falta de disciplina? Eso en la vida ninja era mortal y peligroso. De hecho el no podría tal vez ser el que realiza las pruebas escritas de test de los ninjas que entran en las fuerzas del Archipielago de Uzu pero el era normalmente el que tomaba nota en las sesiones de habla. Y nadie podía engañarlo de tener cuando no tenian la disciplina militar incrustada en ellos

´´Parece ser que cinco niños de trece años recién graduados genin pensaron en aprovechar una oportunidad única contra el asalto de dos jóvenes chicas. Al parecer pensaban que su status como ninjas los hacia intocables. Señor Naruto tuvo que recordarles su lugar a la manera antigua``. Todo el mundo sintió un escalofrio cuando ella dijo lo de enseñar a la antigua manera. Podian decir sin ninguna duda que dicho método tenia que ser tan barbaro y brutal que los pobres niños tendrían que estar dándole gracias a cualquier deida de al menos seguir con vida lo cual era en realidad un milagro

´´¿Naruto-sama no salió herido verdad? Cinco jóvenes genin no serian capaces de tener una posibilidad contra Naruto-sama. Sus habilidades están por encima de las de una persona normal. Pero la pregunta sigue ahí ¿Cómo es que no hay disciplinas en la fuerza militar? ¿Dónde están las lecciones que se supone deben ayudar a fortalecer dicha disciplina?``. Las preguntas de Hyoma despertaron la curiosidad de Shingen en verdad. A el le gustaba la efectividad de sus samurái porque sus trece comandnates de cada división tenian una fuerte disciplina incrustrada en ellos ¿Qué habia pasado en Konoha tras el ataque del Kyubi?

´´Hiruzen quiero ver el documento de la instrucción de la academia en Konoha de inmediato. Quiero ver que es lo que esta mal y esta causando que tengas problemas en realidad con los ninjas. Esto no debería ni siquiera de ser posible``. Y Hiruzen no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces. El mismo se habia preguntado que es lo que estaba pasando y por ello envio a una de sus capitanes ANBU a por dicho programa de estudios. Cuando ella volvió aunque ANBU se podía decir que estaba muy pero que muy molesta

´´Gracias Neko. Por favor quedate a la vista por si tengo que hacer solicitudes a ti y a tu escuadron en cuanto a tomar repercusiones por lo que puede que lea en este documento``. Neko misma estaba en realidad mirando a los ancianos restantes de una manera brutal y despiadada. Como capitana era su deber de poner en forma a sus escuadrones y de hecho ella podía decir sin ninguna duda de que muchos de los reclutas ANBU siempre habían sido muy indisciplinados y ahora ella entendía en realidad porque era esto viendo como el nivel de disciplina y enseñanza del control en Konoha habían caído en realidad tan abajo

´´Según este programa de estudios se basa en lo siguiente: Matematicas, Historia, Filosofia, Prensado de las flores, hora del te, lanzamiento de armas, pruebas de taijutsu, enseñanza de los tres básicos jutsu y en declarar a novatos y peores de la graduación. Yo no firme en ningun momento en la aprobación y sustitución del anterior programa por esta cosa ¿Quién diablos lo hizo?``. Pero Hiruzen no necesito mucho tiempo en realidad para descubrirlo ya que debajo de la hoja estaban las firmas de los miembros del Gremio Mercantil y de los tres ancianos declarando que fue para aumentar el numero de tropas

´´Esto es un jodido insulto a nuestras fuerzas militares. No me extraña que estemos siendo blanco de tantos asaltos contra nuestros equipos genin por medio de ninjas rogue y cazadores de jóvenes y de líneas de sangre ¿alguna razón por la que no debería de condenaros a muerte a todos los responsables de esto?``. La sala quedo totalmente en silencio sin saber en realidad que responder despues de todo ya que nunca esperaron ser pillados in fraganti. Era un buen plan ademas. Tan bueno que todos ellos estaban seguros de que conseguirían salirse con la suya y obtener lo que querían

´´Hiruzen tras el ataque del Kyubi necesitábamos un mayor numero de tropas. Si bien en cuatro años se podían producir considerables cantidades de jóvenes material de chunin en la formacion de la academia necesitábamos mas bien shinobis de bajo rango para mantener las misiones de bajo rango para esos shinobis mientras los de mayor graduación se concentraban en las misiones mas elevadas. No solo eso pero también mostraría en realidad los que eran verdaderamente aptos en ser ninjas sin gastar tantos recursos en los que no lo eran``. Danzo quiso seguir hablando pero se encontró con Hiruzen estamparlo contra la pared y cogerlo por el cuello. El anciano estaba en realidad muy severamente golpeado por la fuerza y precisión de Hiruzen y no habia tenido en realidad tiempo para prepararse contra dicho asalto a su persona por el Hokage

´´Asique dejame ver si lo he entendido bien. Dejas a nuestros ninjas sin una formacion adecuada. Despues de eso dejas a nuestros ninjas desprotegidos y con facilidad en caer en la presión como ninjas de Konoha ¿y todo eso por no tener que tener gastos en los que no son en tu opinión aptos? Dime Danzo ¿Cuánto de los recursos monetarios del pueblo han sido robados por ti para financiar tu club privado?``. Hiruzen habría continuado pero Shingen mando a que se recuperara la paz de la sala. Danzo no se veía nada feliz de haber sido agredido pero se quedo en silencio

´´El plan antiguo se volverá a aplicar. Cualquier miembro de la academia que no sea apto para enseñar en esos métodos será enviado a trabajo regular como ninja de Konoha. Tambien despues de todo el asunto de los fondos robados los miembros del Gremio Mercantil quedan privados de cualquier voz y voto de ahora en adelante en la estructura de Konoha que no sea en el ámbito civil. Tambien el consejo de asesores venerables queda suspendido con sus miembros para ser investigados por posible corrupción. En el futuro dichos asesores no tendrán ni voz ni voto en asuntos de Konoha de ningun tipo y ademas ellos serán también un grupo de asesoría para solo el Hokage``. Todo el mundo en la sala se quedo en silencio con los jefes de los clanes menos Fugaku estar contentos por el desarrollo actual. Pero los civiles

´´No puedes hacer eso. Somos nosotros los civiles los que mantenemos la aldea en pie no los ninjas ¿Quiénes tienen negocios? ¿Quienes mueven el dinero? Somos nosotros los civiles y no los ninjas por lo que tenemos derecho a voz y voto``. El concejal civil que parecía mas al mando del grupo estaba histérico porque no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Todo su poder parecía estar siendo extraído algo que estaba molestándolo soberanamente

´´En eso se equivoca. Bien ves que toda la tierra de Hi no Kuni es en realidad los antiguos territorios de clanes como los Uchiha, los Senju, los Nara, Akimichi y los restantes clanes de Konoha. Además de eso fue mi familia junto con la Uzumaki la que ayudo en la supervisión y elevancion de toda la estructura de gobierno no solo en Konoha sino en la capital. Que yo sepa Hi no Kuni debe una tercera parte de toda su productividad a Uzu no Kuni por lo que concejal tenga cuidado de cómo habla``. Con eso dicho los pobres civiles se quedaron sin voz ni nada. No lo podían creer en realidad

Danzo apretó muy fuerte su baston. Nada iba de acuerdo a sus planes en realidad. Se suponía que la visita del Daimyo significaría un adelanto de los planes de golpe de estado de Fugaku pero el Daimyo habia traido a los trece tenientes lo cual lo haría un poco de una estupidez en realidad el realizar dicho intento. Por otro lado al parecer el Kyubi Jinchuriki tenia el completo apoyo del Daimyo en vez de su asco o cualquier cosa por el estilo lo cual también era malo en sus planes como si el Kyubi y el Daimyo eran aliados entonces la mayor parte del poder de Hi no Kuni estaría en ellos. No iba nada como el lo habría esperado

´´Ahora todos van a abandonar esta sala. Tanto Hiruzen como yo tenemos un asunto de gran importancia para discutir y no quiero ser molestado por nadie``. Poco a poco la sala se iria vaciando. Danzo trato de objetar en realidad para poder dar un punto de vista menos blando en su opinión pero fue rechazado de inmediato y expulsado de la sala y sus sellos para informarle de todo lo que sucedería allí dentro fueron eliminados en realidad. Ni Hiruzen ni tampoco Shingen querían que supiera nada. Con todo el mundo ido Shingen saco de un sello una jarra con sake para que ambos pudieran beber tranquilamente y formo una barrera para evitar ser escuchados

´´Estoy aquí ahora Hiruzen y estamos solos. Explicame ahora que es eso de una rebelión de los Uchiha porque no se si voy a poder contenerme demasiado en caso de que la información no me guste``. Hiruzen suspiro sabiendo y entendiendo en realidad a su amigo de mucho tiempo. El podía comprender a Shingen ya que la situación se habia convertido en este inestable en parte por no haber sido decisivo y en parte por mantener la política de antiuchiha de Tobirama algo que se daba cuenta ahora habia sido un increíble y tremendo error viendo como los Uchiha no estaban tomandolo de buena manera en realidad

´´Es lo que parece. Fugaku tiene intención de causar una revuelta. Los ancianos del clan acompañados por los capitanes de la policía militar están en la firme creencia de que están en realidad en necesidad de un cambio. No voy a negar que es cierto y que un cambio es mas que necesario pero lo que no puede ser es que sea en sus condiciones. Solo son veinte los que quieren dar el golpe de estado pro si su plan sale de muy buenas entonces significaría la obligada entrada de todo el clan en cuestión``. Shingen gruño. Nunca le gusto Fugaku Uchiha ya que era un hombre con un gran problema de ego y con la tendencia estúpida de pensarse por encima de los demás a causa de ser un Uchiha

´´Entonces la solución es muy fácil. Quita a esas veinte personas del poder y ya esta. Lo quieras o no Hiruzen ha de hacerse. Si se hace por medios como la diplomacia que tan arduamente has estado intentando antes de venir a mi lo único que puedes conseguir es un mal mayor ya que obviamente significa que el clan Uchiha se piensa que tu postura es mas débil que la de ellos``. Hiruzen solo pudo suspirar en realidad pensando en como el hombre que tenia delante suya habia tenido razón una vez mas y habia leído la situación como un libro al igual que siempre hacia

´´Es posible. Pero me temo que hay otro problema: Danzo``. Ante la mención de Danzo ahora el ceño de Shingen verdaderamente se acentuo. Si el anciano bastardo pensaba que no se daba cuenta de los sutiles intentos de introducir agentes durmientes en sus fuerzas militares tanto en la capital como en Konoha es que lo estaba llamando tonto a la cara de todo el mundo algo que a decir verdad lo estaba molestando ya que no toleraba insultos de nada ni de nadie

´´¿Qué ha hecho ese estúpido hombre esta vez? Espera no me lo digas. Quiere realizar una limpieza completa del clan. Ese hombre es un completo imbécil absoluto y es obvio por completo de que el hombre tiene una agenda que no va de acuerdo contigo. Parece que tendremos que eliminarlo del tablero antes de lo que yo mismo habia esperado``. Shingen no era feliz a decir verdad ¿Cómo ser feliz de un hombre que parecía estar obsesionado con debilitar la propia aldea? Era francamente una demostración mas de que ese hombre no valia ni como Hokage ni como comandante de las unidades ANBU en realidad

´´Desgraciadamente esas son las intenciones de Danzo. Su intención es la de eliminar todo el clan Uchiha o al menos eso afirma el. Me parece muy dudoso el método a emplear pero mas me parece como una trampa orquestada para hacer daño a la aldea dirigida por mi y a aquellos que en realidad no lo apollan``. Hiruzen era un hombre mayor que sabia mucho. Habia visto el estilo de Danzo venir desde una distancia mas que grande y sabia en este mismo momento que su antiguo camarada solo hacia esto con intenciones propias obviamente y no por lo mejor para Konoha como el siempre decía

´´Me dijiste que tenias dos agentes de alto valor en tu opinión dentro de las fuerzas militares de los Uchiha ¿Quiénes son?``. Shingen era mas que curioso. Gente que era de alto lugar en una conspiración y no a favor de la propia conspiración quería decir que eran muy buenos en las matices de ser ninjas. El quería saber los nombres de las dos personas en realidad responsables de ello ya que según lo que veía el estaba con una idea o un plan en realidad

´´Si son Uchiha Shisui y Uchiha Itachi. Dos de los ninjas con mayor promesa de toda la aldea. Practicamente podría decir que seria como ver la resurrección de Madara Uchiha e Izuna Uchiha. Son muy talentosos y hábiles en todas las ramas ninjas aunque Itachi es mas bien poderoso en el campo de las ilusiones mientras que Shisui lo es en el Kenjutsu``. Despues le paso los dosiers con toda la información de los dos ninjas en cuestión y no habia que decir que Shingen quedo impresionado con lo que vio en realidad ya que demostraba que el potencial seguía creciendo en este pueblo despues de todo

Shisui era el hijo de Kagami Uchiha uno de los hombres de mayor confianza de los que el padre de Shingen podía haberse encontrado en realidad. Pero era curiosamente un hombre que tenia pocas ambiciones mas alla de servir lealmente al sueño que era Konoha. Y parecía que su hijo era igual que el en ese sentido. El ya sabia como ayudar y beneficiar al joven teniendo en cuenta que posiblemente ese joven podría ayudar a salvar Konoha en el futuro

Itachi era el hijo de Mikoto Uchiha una mujer de gran habilidad. Una que habia alcanzado el rango S incluso sin aprovechar del todo el uso del Sharingan como los demás miembros del clan solian abusar lo cual era en la mente de Shingen nada mas y nada menos que un beneficio increíble. Parecia que su hijo no solo habia sido un prodigio sino que entrenaba de la manera mas dura posible y trataba por todos los medios de llegar lo mas fuerte y poderoso posible para ayudar en la paz de Konoha

Dos joyas tan brillantes y el no estaba dispuesto a dejarlas echar a perder. Con una mirada dejo claro a Hiruzen que los quería conocer. Era hora de sacar a los Uchiha de la oscuridad y darles un verdadero futuro


	5. Chapter 5

**El verano se ha terminado. Esa es una mierda completa porque significa volver a estudiar y trabajar. Francamente lo unico que puedo decir que es bueno de estar en mi ciudad de vuelta es toda la cantidad de banda ancha que tengo. Pero bueno que se le va a hacer. Pero puedo decir que he vuelto y una vez mas y voy a volver a publicar historias que se que es una cosa que la gente puede haber echado de menos (por favor que hayan echado de menos mis historias) asique pongamos a trabajar señoras y señores**

 **Ahora voy a mencionar una cosa que me molesto mucho del canon de Naruto: la masacre Uchiha y la muerte de Shisui Uchiha ¿no sois molestos vosotros tambien? Todo un clan es masacrado cuando posiblemente solo los miembros de la policia militar Uchiha estaban detras de ello. Pero Kishi tenia que dejar que fueran masacrados. En una hisotira de verdad Hiruzen habria eliminado a las cabezas de la rebelion y luego posteriormente habria tratado con las dificultades de los Uchiha. Pero no pudo ser no señor todo porque Kishi decidio que queria un emo vengador super poderoso en forma de un niño con pelo pato culo**

 **Shisui. Ese si que era un futuro ninja. Pero Kishi en vez de poner a Shisui en la historia prefirio matarlo ¿por que? No tengo ni idea. Tal vez para hacer a Danzo una amenaza mayor, no lo se en realidad. Pero me jode con que facilidad Kishi ha hecho para hacer imposible la evolucion de personajes y se ha centrado unicamente en el protagonista lo cual es molesto por decir como minimo o al menos para mi lo era porque yo tengo muy claro que de ser posible me gustaria una historia con mas personajes que son de importancia**

 **Es desagradable a mi ver tambien como los Jinchuriki cayeron pero eso lo dire en otro momento**

 **Naruto no me pertene ni tampoco ningun personaje de otros mangas o animes**

* * *

 **El Futuro Del Clan Uchiha**

 **-Complejo Uzumaki-**

El complejo Uzumaki era una casa tradicional de dos pisos con una zona que tenia un jardín zen y un pequeño lago con peces Koi en el. La zona en cuestión estaba rodeada por unos muros de dos metros de altura que tenian sellos y barreras suficientes como para mantener un ataque de un Biju fuera de allí. Era el lugar mas seguro del pueblo en realidad y es donde se habia decidido que Maya y Naruto vivirain de ahora en adelante como se habia comprobado eficientemente que la familia Fa no habia dejado en sus intenciones de hacerse con el control de la capital en realidad

Naruto estaba despierto desde hace unas horas en realidad y habia estado haciendo algo de entrenamiento ligero (sus clones estaban en el sotano especial de entrenamiento realizando control de chakra y trabajando en sus manipulación es elementales) que implicaba el realizar unas series de flexiones y abdominales. Esto por si solo no seria nada pero como todos los días al despertar Naruto habia vuelto a colocar sus sellos que implicaban por un lado la gravedad y por otro la limitación de sus capacidades (en todo menos lo mental. Dios lo salve de acabar como un niño tonto hiperactivo amoroso del naranja)

´´Bueno días Naru ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer hoy?``. Maya estaba vistiendo unos pantalones de chándal azul oscuro con una camiseta de tirante de color rojo sangre. Se estaba acentuando las curvas como la joven de ahora once años casi doce era mas femenina por cada dia que pasaba en realidad. Naruto solo la miro por unos momentos solo para volver una ves mas su atención a sus ejercicios físicos cosa que hizo a Maya hacer una mala cara ya que sabia que Naruto estaba tratando de evitar de tener una reacción a ella

´´Bueno siempre podemos estar con los jóvenes herederos. La niña llamada Ino quería conocerte mejor ya que según ella quería saber como era la vida de una princesa. En cuanto a los niños creo que seria en mi mejor interes de darles un firme recordatorio de se mira pero no se toca``. Naruto habia conocido hace no mucho a los jóvenes herederos de los clanes de Konoha. Los niños y las niñas estaban bien pero no estaban tomando tan en serio su entrenamiento (con la excepción de Hinata y Shino)

´´Naru son solo un año mas jóvenes que tu ¿de verdad crees que son capaces de mirarme como un pedazo de carne?``. Maya estaba en realidad muy divertida por la reacción de Naruto ya que ella siempre trataba de provocarlo para que actuara como un hombre sobreprotector. Pero el aunque solo era ocho años de edad apenas necesitaba hacer nada. Lo mas vergonzoso habia sido cuando el mismo habia asustado a un aldeano que la miro con lujuria con solo una mirada. Fue increíble y a la vez patético en la mente de Maya que no podía entender como los hombres eran en realidad de tan baja voluntad aquí en Konoha pero claro Naruto era especial

´´No estoy olvidando todavía tu reunión con los herederos. Fue bastante única en realidad y creo que jamás he visto a alguien tan asustado como lo era Shikamaru de ti al ver con que facilidad podias hacerlo despertar. Creo que fue aun mas comico cuando le dijiste que compartirías el secreto de despertarlo de manera rápida y efectiva con su madre``. Naruto solo podía sonreir recordando la cara del pobre heredero del clan Nara cuando Maya lo despertó de una siesta muy tranquila por medio de un potente silbido que causo que se levantara muy deprisa

* * *

 **-Evento del Pasado-**

Naruto y Maya estaban siguiendo a Hinata. Hoy era un dia muy importante según ella porque era el mismo dia en que los herederos de los clanes quedaban para reunirse para conocerse mejor. Salvo el joven Sasuke Uchiha que prefería estar constantemente entrenando los demás herederos aprovechaban los momentos libres que tenian en realidad para divertise. El plan de Hinata habia sido en realidad de lo mas simple como ella quería que Naruto y Maya conocieran a los herederos de cada uno de los clanes ya que según ella seria bueno para mejorar su estatus y posicion dentro del pueblo en cuestión de conocer a los futuros jefes de los clanes

´´Hinata ¿Qué nos puedes decir de cada uno de los herederos en realidad?``. Hinata miro por un momento a Maya mientras inclinaba la cabeza de manera linda mientras que pensaba tranquilamente en lo que decirle a la joven princesa de Hi no Kuni. Ella estaba en realidad con dudas ya que sabia muy bien que lo que dijera podría afectar a los futuros de cada uno de los herederos y su forma de ser vistos por esta joven

´´Bueno cada uno de ellos tiene sus peculiaridades y únicas características en realidad. Choji es un joven que ama comer ante todo, un joven increíblemente cariñoso y amable que detesta la violencia. Por desgracia el tiene un temperamento terrible cuando alguien lo insulta y llama grasa y creo ademas de que tiene algunos problemas serios y graves en la forma de que ha sido objeto de acoso por los niños civiles``. El primer niño parecía eso un niño. Maya sonrio con tristeza pensando en que eran una suerte que Naruto no tuvo. Ella lo habia visto entrenar una vez en la forma mas seria y según su propio padre podía poner a la vergüenza el método de entrenamiento de el experto en Taijutsu de Konoha

´´Luego esta Ino Yamanaka. Ella es bueno por así decirlo muy chismosa. Le gusta saber todos los chismes del pueblo y cree en realidad que convirtiéndose en la reina del chisme de Konoha ella podría gozar de una buena cantidad de poder e influencia. No voy a negar que esto es muy cierto como muchos se preocupan por la reputación pero es ademas un poco de no esforzarse demasiado en los entrenamientos de ser una kunoichi``. Una niña chismosa. Maya solo podía ver a Naruto ignorándola en el mejor. En el peor de los casos el iba a hacerle mucho daño si se le presentaba la oportunidad en realidad por lo que seria en el mejor interes de la niña de no molestar a Naruto en realidad

´´Shikamaru Nara es un Nara. No quiero hablar mal de su clan pero es que todos son muy vagos y Shikamaru por lo que he visto ama en realidad ver sobre todo las nubes sin preocuparse de nada mas. No es que aun así descuide su formacion ninja ya que su padre le ha comentado al parecer en varias ocasiones que como un Nara su obligación es la de tomar todas las medidas posibles para asegurar la victoria``. Maya se dio cuenta de que Naruto sonreía lo cual ella lo tomo que sabia algo acerca del joven heredero Nara que ni ella ni Hinata sabían

´´La verdad es que Shikamaru ve todo aburrido porque en su mente todo se resuelve de manera muy rápida señorita Hinata. No tiene nada que ver con su clan o por el estilo sino mas bien con el mismo ser muy inteligente. Sin embargo es muy cierto. Shikamaru tiene un inmenso amor por dormir mirando las nubes en realidad``. Hinata miro sorprendida a Naruto por saber eso en realidad cuando nadie sabia el verdadero alcance de las capacidades de Shikamaru lo cual la dejo en realidad muy interesada en de donde Naruto habia sacado la información que el tenia

´´Naru ¿de donde has sacado la información del chico Nara? Solo llevamos aquí unos días y se de ciencia cierta que nunca lo has conocido``. Naruto solo la miro con una sonrisa haciéndola soltar improperios como un marinero al darse cuenta de que Naruto no iba a decir ni una palabra algo que la molestaba en realidad ya que Naruto solia hacer eso muy a menudo para molestarla a ella y a los ninjas diversión ya que todos los ninjas que rodeaban la familia real siempre decían lo mismo: un ninja nunca dice de donde saca la información. Era increíblemente molesto en la mente de Maya

´´Despues de Shikamaru creo podría decir que Shino es el ninja mas extraño de nuestras reuniones. Es un joven bastante amable en realidad y habla solo lo justo y necesario. Por lo que se el es como todo su clan temido por sus insectos de la destrucción ya que resulta que la gente ve como una monstruosidad eso de que viva en armonía con ellos en su interior``. Ella no pudo seguir hablando como Naruto solto un bufido. Maya sabia que Naruto estaba molesto por lo que habia dicho pero no con Hinata sino con la verdad del tratamiento del joven Aburame ya que el mismo habia vivido ese tratamiento

´´No te equivocas señorita Hinata. Shino ha sufrido una vida de paria al igual que el resto de su clan por no ser entendidos por los civiles. Hay veces que me cuestiono quien les ha dado poder y libertad a los civiles en Konoha ya que me parece muy raro que los civiles tengan el valor de menospreciar tanto al heredero Akimichi como al heredero de los Aburame``. Hinata solo podía asentir ante sus palabras. Los civiles eran demasiado valientes en hacer la vida de los niños de determinados clanes algo como un infierno y luego se quejaban si los miembros de otros clanes se defendían

´´Señorita Hinata me he estado preguntando una cosa en realidad ¿Por qué el heredero Uchiha no se ha mencionado todavía? Teniendo en cuenta el orgullo de los Uchiha yo habría pensado que habrían estado ansiosos por en realidad dejar que su heredero en realidad se relacionase con los otros herederos``. Maya era curiosa acerca de ese asunto y Naruto también lo era. Hinata dudo por un momento antes de suspirar sabiendo que no importaba cuanto lo intentara ocultar pero que eso iba a salir de la luz

´´Sasuke Uchiha es el heredero del clan Uchiha. Es un joven muy presuntuoso que cree firmemente en las creencias de su clan sin dar importancia al resto del mundo en realidad. El se ve a si mismo casi como la venida de Madara Uchiha. Un dia cuando estábamos en el parque ese niño tonto me ataco por decirle que solo era un niño engreído que sin sus ojos no era nada. El estaba a punto de golpearme cuando su hermano mayor apareció en realidad y lo detuvo. Desde ese dia Itachi fue quitado como heredero del clan Uchiha colocando dicha posicion en Sasuke y al mismo tiempo Sasuke no volvió a pasar cerca de ninguno de los herederos``. Hinata era bastante molesta con ese dia ya que no le gustaba lo de ser salvada

´´¿Solo por eso? ¿El chico era tan tonto como para insultarte y el que salió perdiendo fue el heredero que hizo su trabajo? Me cuestiono la integridad de la cúpula del clan Uchiha si están tan obsesionados en realidad con la supuesta superioridad de su clan y solo puedo sentir lastima por aquellos que tengan que trabajar en el futuro con dicho niño``. Maya no era de las de callarse lo que pensaba y eso fue un punto positivo en opinión de Hinata que estaba bastante contenta en realidad con saber de alguien que al menos era verdaderamente franca y no una tramposa por la espalda como la mayoria de la gente era o podía ser

´´¿Y los otros dos herederos de los clanes? Tengo entendido en realidad de que el clan Kurama tiene una heredera y el clan Inuzuka tiene dos posibles herederos``. Naruto sabia mucho de ambos clanes. Uno era lo contrario de otro despues de todo. El clan Kurama era un clan experto en el uso de genjutsu y en algunos casos podían hacer verdad los genjutsus que estaban usando contra sus victimas. Por otro lado los Inuzuka eran un clan con socios animales y de combate cuerpo a cuerpo en realidad

´´Bueno Yakumo es algo así como una joven que pasa mucho tiempo en cama. No por nada pero porque parece que ella tiene una deficiencia corporal que hace a su cuerpo mucho mas débil físicamente que lo que tendría que ser. Kiba trato de acercarse a nuestro grupo pero sus tendencias de macho dominante llevaron a una confrontación casi continua con el grupo de ahí que ya no viene con nosotros``. Ella no echaba de menos en realidad a Kiba como el pequeño perverso siempre la habia observado con ojos como reclamándola y ella no era un objeto para ser reclamado por nadie

´´Hinata-chan``. Antes de que Hinata tuviera tiempo de decir nada mas se encontró con ser atropellada por un misil de color rubio platino que vestia un top morado. Esta tenia que Ino Yamanaka pero Naruto tenia sus dudas acerca de la niña. Para ser una heredera de clan tenia muy pequeñas reservas de chkra de lo que el podía decir lo cual significaba que no debía ser una especialista en combate con jutsus o al menos eso esperaba en realidad ya que la podía ver cayendo en un colapso por no ser capaz de tener suficientes reservas de chakra para mantenerse en pie. Y fue en ese momento que ella se dio cuenta de ambos

´´Oh perdón por no presentarme. Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka soy la heredera del clan Yamanaka``. Ino estaba analizando a las dos personas delante suya y en parte temblaba. Maya tenia altas reservas de chakra para su edad y ella podría incluso llegar a decir que podía sentir su fuerza física siendo mas elevada de lo normal. Pero el chico rubio era como si estuviera de alguna manera ocultando su poder y ella ya podía decir de lo que sentía que tenia cantidades de poder masivas lo cual la llevaba a cuestionarse quienes eran

´´Tranquila Ino-chan. Estos son mis amigos que me salvaron en realidad de los matones del parque. Ella es Maya Natsume de la familia real Natsume y a su lado esta Naruto Uzumaki de los Uzumaki de Uzu archipiélago``. Cuando ella termino de hacer las presentaciones la boca de Ino colgaba completamente fuera de lugar al darse cuenta de que estaba lo mas cerca posible de la realeza misma en todo su esplendor. Ella sintió la mirada de Naruto y bajo la mirada con cierto miedo ya que no podía soportar su poder

´´Lamento no haberme comportado adecuadamente mis señores juro que no volverá a pasar en realidad mis señores``. Ino estaba muy nerviosa pero lo único que recibió fue sin embargo el sonido de una sonrisa de Maya y el sonido de la aceptación de Naruto como si en realidad no hubiera pasado nada en opinión de ambos. Luego se presentaría a los demás sin saber cuanto se habían cambiado sus destinos de estas acciones y lo mucho que podrían haberse ido al traste sus vidas de no haber entrado ambos nobles en ellas

* * *

 **-Tiempo Presente-**

´´Si le dimos a la chica Ino un buen susto o mas bien se lo diste tu Naruto ¿sabes exactamente lo que paso con ella?``. Maya nunca habia visto a nadie tan asustado como Ino de su amigo/prometido en toda su vida y mira que habia visto a samuráis apartarse de su camino por miedo a sus represalias y cualquier cosa. Naruto solo la miro por un momento antes de pensar en la respuesta mas adecuada para la pregunta de Maya que el sabia debía ser lo mas concisa posible y llena de verdad

´´Es muy simple Maya. Ino sintió mis reservas de chakra. Sabes que mis reservas son inmensas y eso la llevo a tener un ataque de pánico en realidad por temor a mi presencia. Si a eso le añades que como el mas fuerte de los dos tengo que mantener todo mi poder oculto estoy muy seguro de que ella se asusto ante la posibilidad de llegar a sentir todo mi poder en realidad``. Maya tenia que decir que le veía el sentido en realidad. No por nada pero porque lo que decía Naruto era muy verdadero y posiblemente su nueva amiga solo habia sentido miedo de su presencia

´´Eso es bueno al menos sabemos que nadie sabe que tienes el Kyubi ¿has podido entrar en contacto con el? Se que llevas mas o menos un par de meses intentando averiguar lo que paso esa noche y que Kyubi sabe en realidad la respuesta a tus preguntas``. Maya termino en un aspecto serio su pregunta sabiendo que Naruto estaba haciendo algo muy peligroso pero en realidad ella sabia que las opciones eran limitadas. Naruto tenia que averiguar la verdad de lo que paso la noche de su nacimiento en realidad

´´No no he tenido ningun éxito con ponerme en contacto con mi Biju lo cual me molesta seriamente. Según lo que tengo entendido uno necesita estar en meditación para empezar a abrir el canal de conexión entre Biju y ninja. No puedo pensar en lo que mas necesito en realidad para poder llevar a cabo al Biju para poder hablar``. Maya miro tranquilamente a Naruto mientras que Naruto se cogía de los pelos de la cabeza. No le gustaba en realidad para nada saber que estaba pasándole esto. Necesitaba entender que es lo que habia pasado el dia de su nacimiento. Lo necesitaba saber para poder planear mejor que hacer de ahora en adelante

´´Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo fue la reunión con el jefe del clan Hyuga? Según tengo entendido el hombre ha colgado a muchos de los miembros de dicho clan``. Eso era un eufemismo teniendo en cuenta la ira del anciano Hyuga. Hiashi no habia sido ni comprensivo ni nada solo habia visto las acciones de Ko Hyuga como un ataque contra sus hijas y habia actuado en consecuencia: habia activado el sello maldito de los Hyuga. Esto habia llevado a Ko confesar los motivos de sus acciones en realidad

* * *

 **-Evento Pasado-**

Hiashi Hyuga era un hombre orgulloso de muchas cosas. Y su hija Hinata era el mayor de sus orgullos. Su hija se parecía mas a su madre que a el cosa que en realidad estaba muy agradecido y pensaba que era lo mejor que podía ser en realidad en este mundo. Por desgracia su carácter cariñoso y amable llevo a los ancianos despreciar a su hija y fue peor cuando resulto que su cuerpo flexible y agil no era apto para el juuken tradicional. Los ancianos así como muchos de la rama principal no se lo consintieron. Pero ella demostró ser mejor que ninguno de ellos podrían imaginar

Su princesa demostró ser una gran persona y no tener en cuenta nada de eso a la gente del clan y en vez de tenérselo en cuenta ella solo fue feliz con ser su hija, con tener una vida al lado de su padre, al lado de su madre y con su hermana recién nacida. Ella era feliz y eso es todo lo que en verdad ella necesitaba pero entonces las cosas empezaron a ponerse muy mal para su hija con una cosa detrás de otra. Lo primero fue el intento de secuestro de Hinata por Kumo que llevo a la muerte de su hermano gemelo, eso llevo a la casa rama completamente ponerse en contra de su hermana por ser débil en sus palabras

Pero el golpe que verdaderamente hizo daño a su preciosa hija llego cuando su madre falleció de una enfermedad. Los médicos del clan Hyuga no pudieron hacer nada por su madre y ella falleció a causa de la enfermedad de una manera lenta y dolorosa durante las próxima doce horas. En ningun momento Hinata abandono el lado de su madre. Ese dia fue posiblemente el dia que empezaría a significar el cambio en el carácter de Hinata en ciertos temas como ella se volvió no solo mas valiente sino mas capaz despues de dicho terrible evento

La muerte de su madre y enterarse de posibles planes de controlar a su hermana bebe llevo a Hinata a un punto de ruptura. Desde ese dia Hinata empezó con un vigor nunca antes esperado en el entrenamiento del Juuken con el objetivo de crear su propia versión para poder defender a su hermana. Los ancianos no fueron satisfechos en realidad. La idea de una versión diferente del Juuken no les gusto. Pero fue peor cuando esta versión en manos de Hinata se demostró ser superior a la versión original como a la edad de seis años Hinata golpeo a uno de los hijos de los ancianos de nueve años. Fue un momento de vergüenza para los ancianos

Entonces prohibieron a cualquier miembro del clan Hyuga a facilitar ayuda a Hinata en crear mejores cosas de su estilo de Juuken. Entre el desprecio de la familia Rama a causa de ella ser responsable de la muerte de su líder y los miembros de la rama principal Hinata se quedo sola salvo por su hermana y su padre. Y aun así ella persevero y trato por todos los medios de dominar el estilo de lucha que estaba creando. Fue tan lejos como para quitarle un papel de chakra (no es que el no se lo hubiera dado si ella lo hubiera pedido) para poder canalizar sus afinidades elementales en su estilo de lucha. Nunca el habia sido mas feliz de su hija que saber que estaba haciendo su camino como una guerrera poderosa

Y entonces habia pasado eso. Ko el guarda de Hinata y Hanabi cuando salieron a pasear por Konoha habia dejado a ambas niñas solas en el parque sin protección y al alcance de los matones que tenian cosas contra Hinata por no doblegarse a ellos. Ko y los ancianos habían puesto a sus amadas hijas en peligro y el tenia la intencionde poner un pie en el suelo y dejar claro porque el era el líder del clan Hyuga y no cualquier otro ninja de el clan Hyuga. Tambien el tendría que tener una charla con Uzumaki Naruto para agradecer inmensamente por su ayuda en el asunto en cuestión

Y ahora Hiashi estaba tranquilamente en la sala de reuniones del consejo esperando a los ancianos Hyuga y por otro lado a Hyuga Ko. El no iba a permitir que la afrenta que estos estúpidos habían osado hacer contra su hija se salga de rositas. El se iba a encargar y asegurarse de que odos ellos aprendían en realidad que el no era de los de dejar un ataque contra la gente que mas valora. Y fue en ese momento que los grupos en cuestión llegaron para sentarse cada uno en sus respectivos lugares

´´Estimados miembros del consejo Hyuga. Estimado Ko estoy llamando para esta reunión por un evento que sucedió hace un dia y que puede afectar a la visión del pueblo de Konoha de nuestro clan y que nos exigirá actuar en consecuencia con lo que ha pasado en esto``. Todos los ancianos tenian miradas serias pero por dentro estaban en realidad esperando que Hiashi fuera por fin a marcar a su hija como non grata. Ko por otro lado solo podía sentir la satisfacción de saber que pronto Hinata estaría en la familia rama y conocer mejor su sufrimiento

´´ **Kai``.** Cuando dijo eso Ko cayo el suelo en un mundo de dolor. Los ancianos trataron de moverse pero se encontraron fijos en el lugar donde estaban. Esto no era bueno en la mente de los ancianos pero era mucho peor para Ko ahora que el estaba siendo en realidad torturado por un Hiashi que miraba en calma. Despues de dos minutos Hiashi volvió a desactivar los efectos del sello maldito de Ko y espero pacientemente a que su mente se aclare lo bastante

´´¿Sabes por que estoy haciendo esto Ko? No seguro que no lo eres. Seguro que en tu mente tienes la idea preconcebida de que estoy haciendo esto por una falsa sensación de disfrute en realidad. Es mas estoy ampliamente seguro de que estaras pensando que soy injusto``. Una vez mas Hiashi activo el sello maldito como queriendo marcar bien su odio hacia el miembro que estaba retorciéndose en el suelo a causa del sello maldito. La ira era cada vez mas palpable en el rostro del padre furioso

´´Pero ya ves yo si se lo que hiciste. Se que dejaste a mis hijas solas en el parque de Konoha. Se que dejaste a mis hijas al alcance de los matones del pueblo sabiendo que Hinata no podría hacer nada si su hermana Hanabi estaba cerca para ser defendida. Tu sabias eso y seguramente los ancianos también ¿verdad?``. Hiashi espero pacientemente a que poco a poco Ko se volviera a sentar. El joven Hyuga habia sufrido pero según su próxima respuesta el lo haría sufrir mas o directamente lo mataria

´´…Si, sabia lo que hacia. Hinata es una debilidad del clan. Una firme demostración que solo un hombre puede en realidad gobernar. Pero ella demostró ser débil. No solo no fue incapaz de evitar su secuestro sino ademas es tan débil que es incapaz de sacrificar a su dulce hermana para salvarse ¿Qué le hicieron los chicos Hiashi-sama? ¿la violaron hasta dejarla nada mas que una cascara hueca?``. Ko sabia que iba a morir y estaba dispuesto a decir las palabras que el sabia serian lo mas dolorosas posibles para Hiashi. Pero no se espero en realidad que Hiashi sonriera

´´¿Es que no lo sabias? Lastima. Ya ves Hinata no tuvo que enfrentarse a esa gentuza. El heredero de Uzu en persona los sacrifico y protegió a mis hijas con el testimonio de la hija del Daimyo. Al final todo el plan que pensasteis tu y los ancianos no ha servido para nada mas que para exponer a los que son una amenaza para mi familia. Y voy a hacer un ejemplo de vosotros para el clan y para la aldea saber que nada ni nadie hace daño a mis hijas en realidad``. Hiashi entonces paso las próximas horas sacando información a los ancianos y a Ko queriendo saber todos sus trapos sucios. Huelga decir que cuando Hiashi salió de la habitación el pensó que seria mejor quemarla que simplemente ordenarla. Y fue directamente a su despacho

Y allí en su despacho estaba Naruto. El joven Uzumaki habia sido llamado por Hiashi para hablar tranquilamente de los diferentes acontecimientos del dia en cuestión y de cómo el clan Hyuga en realidad podría llegar a pagar para el salvador de las herederas de su clan así como sus propias hijas. Naruto a decir verdad estaba muy interesado en una alianza con el anciano Hyuga como el podía decir que seria un aliado magnifico e importante

´´Bien ahora que he sacado mi basura creo que puedo decir en realidad que podemos hablar sin esperar ninguna interrupción aunque espero que vea como una cosa muy intrigante acerca de la situación en la que estamos actualmente``. Naruto solo miro tranquilamente a Hiashi. El era todo lo que habia esperado de un patriarca justo en realidad pero si quería ser su aliado en realidad necesitaba algunas respuestas despues de todo ya que no quería que el propio hombre se hiciera con la idea de que el no querria saber algo de sus aliados

´´Si me disculpa la franqueza Hiashi-sama ¿a que vienen todos estos problemas? Me cuesta creer que usted como señor de este clan tenga que dejar que los miembros de la familia sucursal y de los ancianos vagar tan libremente en realidad y hacer su santa voluntad``. Hiashi no estaba sorprendido en realidad por el carácter del niño. Era un Uzumaki despues de todo y tendían a ser siempre muy expresivos de sus opiniones. Hiashi pensó detenidamente en la mejor manera de responder sin poder cabrearlo ya que dicho joven podría ver de mala manera el comportamiento de estos grupos

´´Es un poco complicado. Cada una de las familias de los ancianos han ido adquiriendo potencia poco a poco y han llegado a ser muy potentes. Para ellos mi hija es una amenaza porque ella representa un cambio en el clan Hyuga. Ella no da nada por la política pero en realidad es muy fuerte y poderosa como ya debeis de saber. Dicho esto los ancianos la quieren controlada y esta es la única forma en la que ellos creen que va a servir por medio de obligarme a mi a someterla``. Hiashi sintió poco a poco el chakra de Naruto crecer mas y mas fuerte. Era sinceramente en la mente del jefe del clan una increíble demostración de poder y fuerza que el estaba seguro podría significar una considerable cantidad de daño para sus enemigos

´´La familia Rama es diferente. Ellos han visto desde su nacimiento como Hinata era diferente de los principales y pensaron que eso era bueno. Pero tras el accidente de Kumo que costo la vida de mi hermano los miembros de la familia Rama vieron la bondad de mi hija mas que nada como un mal que les costaría a ellos ser sacrificados. Ellos piensan que con Hinata pasar a la familia Rama podrían ser mas seguros que con ella ser libre``. Y ahí fue donde todo se perdió. Hiashi nunca habia sentido un joven tan fuerte a excepción de Kushina Uzumaki que para la edad del joven Uzumaki ya era un titan para el resto de los miembros de la sociedad de Konoha

´´Me quiere usted decir que cada una de las familias tratan de usar en el caso de los ancianos usar sus largas influencias en la capital y Konoha por medio de todos sus tratos por la espalda mientras que los de la familia Rama por medio de las acciones no de trabajo para Hinata. En pocas palabras ambas familias están esperando poco a poco que Hinata caiga y realice un desliz``. Hiashi solo podía lamentarse al darse cuenta de que el joven Uzumaki se habia dado cuenta con suma facilidad del plan de no solo los ancianos sino los miembros de la familia Rama

´´Si. Ellos piensan que con la presión de los ancianos y sus ambiciones de usar a Hanabi finalmente Hinata se romperá bajo la presión. Los de la rama esperan en realidad colocar a Hinata por medio de no atenderla en momentos de necesidad o en el caso de mi sobrino por medio de derrotarla en combate. Pase lo que pase mi hija mayor no tiene futuro en el clan Hyuga``. La tristeza de Hiashi era obvia para Naruto y eso solo lo hizo enfurecer mucho mas de lo que ya estaba. El era un firme creyente de que la familia debía ser siempre unida. Era por ello que los Uzumaki habían sido capaces de salir delante de todo lo que se les enfrenta

´´Entonces voy a ser su aliado. El clan Uzumaki cree en el valor de la familia. Hinata estaba dispuesta a recibir la mayor de las palizas con tal de proteger a su hermana y eso en realidad es mas de lo que nadie podría jamás esperar o al menos eso pienso. Hinata es mas que una joven capaz y será para mi un placer ayudarla en todo lo posible a sobrevivir a todo lo que esta pasándole por culpa de los ambiciosos de su familia``. Naruto estaba ahora seguro de que apoyar al clan Hyuga era una buena idea o al menos a Hinata. Podia ser bueno tener un aliado firme como esa chica

* * *

 **-Tiempo Presente-**

´´No me puedo creer en realidad que su propia familia seria capaz de una cosa así. Hinata es una buena persona. Y es tremendamente interesada en su hermana pequeña. Para que las dos formas de su clan estén tratando por todos los medios de dejarla en una mala situación solo me enfurece en realidad Naru``. Maya solo podía imaginarse eso en realidad y ella estaba teniendo problemas de control. Ella sabia de su padre que el clan Hyuga era uno de los clanes mas ambiciosos y mas hermeticos de Hi no Kuni pero nunca se habia imaginado un clan en semejante posicion

´´Creeme Maya. Yo mismo me cuesta creerlo. Pero al mismo tiempo me es fácil de creer. Un clan que ha crecido muy acostumbrado a tener el poder lleva mas tarde o mas temprano a considerarse por encima de las cosas sencillas. Los miembros de la familia rama temen que por la forma suave de Hinata ellos se vean obligados a sacrificarse por ella. Y los ancianos no quieren perder poder es así de simple en realidad``. Naruto no podía ser feliz por esto pero sabia que era lo único que se podía hacer en realidad. Ser aliados de Hiashi con interes en su hija en realidad era una cosa muy buena

´´Bueno tal vez podamos ayudar mas en la formacion de Hinata. He visto tu forma de entrenar Naruto y si Hinata se suma seria lo mas lógico que podría llegar a convertirse en mas fuerte y poderosa``. Maya estaba hablando tranquilamente de lo que podría ser un entrenamiento conjunto cuando una explosión no se escucho muy lejos. Naruto podía sentir la ubicación de la explosión y marcho de inmediato mientras que dijo a Maya de solicitar ayuda al Sandaime y a su padre. Ella no le gustaba dejar a su amigo por si mismo pero ella sabia que solo podía contar con el para ver lo que estaba mal en primer lugar

* * *

 **-Compuesto Kurama-**

El clan Kurama era uno de los clanes mas antiguos y nadie sabia de su procedencia en realidad. Pero dividían su hogar en dos ramas: la familia principal y la secundaria. La familia Principal era la que mayormente nacia con el don del clan mientras que la secundaria era dedicada mas a la protección de la primaria. Si habia dos hijos de la familia de la rama principal el menos capaz pasaba a la rama secundaria si tenian ambos el linaje del clan. Si ninguno de los niños tenia el linaje el primogenito siempre se quedaba en la principal en realidad

El poder de los Kurama habia decaído en los últimos treinta años y nadie sabia en realidad porque. Habia muchas personas que apuntaban a la rama principal de ser responsable de la perdida de poder de los Kurama o al menos eso fue hasta el nacimiento de Yakumo Kurama. La heredera e hija de Mirakumo Kurama era la joven con mayor potencial en haber nacido en años del clan Kurama y era posiblemente la mayor esperanza del clan Kurama de volver una vez mas al poder

Y esa era la misma razón por la que Satoshi Uchiha estaba en esta misión. Su misión era secuestrar a la heredera del clan una joven de ocho años para traerla de vuelta al clan recinto. Despues de que el golpe de estado hubiera terminado el clan Uchiha destruiría la existencia de los demás clanes por medio de la asimilación de las hembras y la exterminación de los machos. El único clan que iban a destruir completamente era el Uzumaki como solo habia un miembro mas. Si bien solo eran los veinte cabezas del clan Uchiha (fugaku, los diez ancianos y los nueve capitanes de los cuerpos militares) ellos sabían que tras la muerte de Hiruzen a manos de Danzo Shimura el clan Uchiha se convertiría en el clan líder de Hi no Kuni

´´Deja a mi hija en el suelo maldito bastardo``. Mirakumo y su esposa estaban temblando de dolor mientras la residencia principal del clan se caia a pedazos por las llamas. Satoshi solo miro con burla a la joven pareja por un momento ya que el solo no podía soportar la existencia de los que el consideraba débiles (los miembros de los demás clanes). Satoshi estaba a punto de hablar cuando sintió que tenia menos peso. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que ni Yakumo ni sus padres estaban ya allí

´´Siempre pensé en los Uchiha como idiotas con un palo en el culo pero no sabia que también eran una panda de pedrastras``. Satoshi miro hacia donde venia la voz y allí estaba el niño Uzumaki. La ira y odio que sentía por el niño eran mas que una personificación de lo que todos en la cúpula del clan sentía y ahora tenia en su alcance la posibilidad de hacerse con el arma definitiva o simplemente destruirla (en lo personal el quería al niño para poder convertirlo en una maquina de cria del clan Uchiha y crear de esa manera una mayor línea de Uchihas)

´´Bueno niño como puedes ver no vas a tener una opción de escapar de esta situación. Lo mejor que podrías hacer es entregarme a la familia Kurama. Ellos no han hechgo nada por ti en realidad por lo que no deberías de preocuparte por ellos``. El Uchiha estaba a punto de seguir hablando cuando Naruto apareció delante suya y lo golpeo con la palma en el estomago. El golpe fue por sorpresa y brutal y el ninja Uchiha escupió mucha sangre. Naruto ademas aprovecho ese momento para darle un rodillazo que lo envio hacia atrás de la fuerza del golpe en cuestión. Decir que Satoshi estaba sorprendido por la fuerza del heredero Uzumaki era quedarse corto

´´Si solo has venido a hablar esto terminara muy pronto. Por lo que espero que luches Uchiha. No hay nada que soporte menos que la gentuza como tu y aquellos que tratan de tener lo que no les pertenece``. Satoshi no fue feliz de que el niño lo hubiera humillado y fue peor en su opinión porque tenia activado el Sharingan lo cual lo hacia aun insulto aun mayor en sus ojos algo que en verdad no podía quedar sin respuesta por sus acciones por lo que se lanzo contra Naruto en un intento de golpearlo

Si Naruto hubiera tenido sus sellos activados el podría haber tenido problemas para vencer a la escoria. El mismo sabia eso pero el los habia desactivado mucho antes de entrar en la casa en llamas como el habia sospechado que seria el mejor curso de acción por si habia una amenaza que en verdad podía ser considerable. El jonin Uchiha era una amenaza pero era un jonin de la actual época. Si habia algo que Naruto habia aprendido de Yamamoto es que lo que un Jonin de ahora se podía comparar a un chunin de los de antes y lo mejor de todo era que los Uzumaki siempre tenian chunin muy por encima de los demás clanes solo en la primera línea ¿Qué tan fuerte seria el heredero del clan entonces?

Satoshi esperaba una victoria fácil ya que despues de todo Naruto era solo un niño. Imagina su sorpresa cuando Naruto bloqueo su puñetazo con una mano y y luego uso la otra para romperle la mano en cuestión. El dolor del ninja del clan Uchiha fue un sonido bastante agradable para Naruto como el hombre obviamente pensaba en hacer algunas cosas cuestionables. Cuando Satoshi vio su mano rota trato de poner distancia y realizar un ataque con Kunais explosivos solo para encontrarse que Naruto ya no estaba delante suya. El no sabia donde estaba el niño en realidad y eso lo estaba asustando a el un ninja del aclamado clan Uchiha

´´Saludos gilipollas``. La voz vino de detrás suya y el reacciono pero no lo bastante deprisa como para bloquear una poderosa patada de Naruto que lo envio al otro lado de la casa en llamas. Satoshi se puso en pie a duras penas pensando en como solucionar la situación en la que estaba ya que no podía imaginarse esta pelea ir en realidad tan al sur pero su pensamiento profundo fue recompensado con Naruto volver a aparecer delante suya y undir su puño en el estomago. La fuerza del golpe era una cosa pero la onda de choque de Naruto atravesó de lado a lado el cuerpo del Uchiha que cayo arrodillado mientras sentía su vida perderse

´´¿Qué eres? ¿Qué demonios eres?``. Satoshi tenia miedo. Esto no debería ser posible. Ni siquiera Itachi o Shisui habían sido este capaces de luchar a la edad de ocho o nueve años y este niño sin embargo los habia superado por completo de lo que el podía decir. Vio acercarse al niño y en realidad trato de alejarse para poner distancia entre el y el condenado niño pero el chico seguía avanzando hasta donde el estaba. No tardo mucho en llegar hasta elk y Naruto lo agarro por la cara estrellándolo contra el suelo de manera muy ruda y fuerte que casi pareció romper el sielo por debajo del choque

´´¿Qué soy? Eso es muy complicado. Lo que si te puedo decir es que Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto heredero del clan Uzumaki y en el dia de hoy tu verdugo``. Las ultimas palabras que Naruto dijo al Uchiha antes de que la vida se escapara del cuerpo del ninja malherido. Naruto iba a dejar el cuerpo de este a quemarse por el incendio de la casa cuando decidió en ultima istancia sellarlo en un pergamino y usarlo como prueba para saber que es lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de los Uchiha para tratar de secuestrar a la heredera Kurama. Naruto estaba tan concentrado pensando en eso que se volvió ajeno de lo que le rodeaba en realidad lo cual fue una mala cosa

´´ **Ninpo: Shikaku Hakai (destrucción visual)``.** Naruto solo vio un destello de luz blanco y momentos despues sus ojos estallaron. No fue algo agradable y se sintió como si alguien hubiera quemado sus nervios oculares. Sangre caia al suelo por donde estaba Naruto mientras que poco a poco de las sombras de la sala salió un hombre. Se trataba de un hombre mayor que apenas media metro sesenta y vestia con un kimono de batalla con la marca de la rama secundaria del clan Kurama

´´Quien quiera que seas te puedo garantizar que vas a estar en una muerte lenta y dolorosa maldito``. Naruto sentía una profunda cantidad de dolor de lo que sea el jutsu que la persona que lo habia atacado a traición. El podía sentir su presencia pero no se lo habia hecho saber. Lo mejor era mantenerse en realidad a este hombre en las sombras para que no supiera en realidad que podría atcarlo en cualquier momento aunque el podía decir que el hombre era patético solo de sus reservas de chakra

´´Hn. Solo un niño tonto jugando a ser un héroe. Solo has ganado un tiempo a mi querido hermano, su esposa y su hija. Despues de que haya terminado contigo niño voy a tomar mi tiempo en matar a los dos adultos y luego disfrutare de la venta de mi hija para los Uchiha``. Unkai Kurama. Ahora Naruto sabia quien era la persona delante suya y se podía decir mas o menos porque el hombre estaba haciendo esto: por poer. Naruto sabia de investigaciones al clan Kurama que Unkai fue el hermano mayor pero no tenia la línea de sangre del clan mientras que Mirakumo nación con una versión menos pero aun tenia la línea de sangre. Solo era necesario saber los motivos

´´Y delante mia solo hay la típica persona idiota que piensa en si mismo antes que en nadie mas. No solo eres patético por ser incapaz de cumplir con tus obligaciones sino que has vendido el futuro de tu clan a los traidores del clan Uchiha ¿se puede caer mas bajo en realidad?``. Unaki tenia una mueca en su rostro cuando Naruto dijo esas palabras y le molesto considerablemente. El hacia esto por el bien del clan en realidad. Y no iba a consentir que ningun niño sin importar lo importante que sea el le diga lo que debe hacer

´´Guarda tus palabras niño. Solo un mocoso ignorante diría las palabras que estas diciendo en realidad. Eres nada mas y nada menos que una vergüenza para los ojos de un verdadero ninja. Has metido tu cabeza en asuntos de clan y vas a pagar por ello con tu vida. A decir verdad me parece bastante bien viendo como los Uzumaki son un clan de monstruos en realidad``. Unkai se lanzo a por Naruto pensando que el niño ciego no seria capaz de hacer nada solo para segundos despues Naruto le agarrara la mano con la que tenia el kunai listo para empalarlo

´´Y tu eres demasiado tonto para ser un ninja. Ninjas no solo luchan con los ojos sino con los demás sentidos y yo soy un muy buen ninja por lo que no te sientas demasiado mal por haber sido derrotado por mi en realidad``. Unkai no pudo hablar a continuación como Naruto le arrebato su Kunai y la atravesó la cabeza desde las barbilla hasta el cerebro con el. Unkai gorgoteo durante unos segundos antes de caer muerto y Naruto hizo su camino fuera de la casa en llamas. Sin sus ojos para ver tuvo que usar su sexto sentido para moverse en realidad

Cuando Naruto salió sintió la presencia de Okoi inmediatamente. Su amiga del clan Koga se marcho con el de inmediato a la casa Uzumaki esperando saber que hacer pero ademas por otros motivos de gran importancia: el daimio habia ordenado la captura y muerte de los cabecillas de la rebelión Uchiha así como Danzo Shimura por traición contra Konoha. Okoi habia salido de inmediato cuando Maya le hizo saber a su padre de la situación con los Kurama sabiendo que muy probablemente Naruto estaría en problemas

* * *

 **-Cuartel de la Policia Militar-**

Fugaku Uchiha estaba en la azotea de el edificio de la policía militar mientras pensaba tranquilamente en lo que tendría que haber salido mal para que sus planes de hacerse con el control de Konoha se hubieran ido mal. Bueno no era difícil de saber en realidad. La razón tenia la forma del Daimyo de Hi no Kuni. Ese hombre de alguna manera habia descubierto del intento de Fugaku y habia decidido venir hace una semana a Konoha. Y fue en este dia que habia hecho su movimiento. Ahora mismo sus principales lugartenientes estaban enfrentándose a los trece tenientes de las divisiones de las fuerzas del Daimyo lo cual no era una buena noticia en ninguna de las maneras en lo que a el se refería

Luego estaban otros dos problemas: Shisui e Itachi los habían traicionado. Itachi y Shisui eran la mayor arma de su plan para destruir la fuerza militar de Konoha y hacerse con el control de esta con ambos tener el Mangekyo esto los hacia dos fuerzas de la naturaleza casi imparables en realidad. Ellos habían sido la esperanza del clan Uchiha en realidad pero todo habia salido mal en realidad como parecía que la forma sensiblera de Itachi habia hecho cargo de el en realidad e impedido que hiciera lo que habia que hacer en realidad ¿y que si los miembros del clan inocentes se verían obligados a esta guerra?

El principal motivo de esta guerra era hacer en realidad a su esposa Mikoto plantearse como la amenaza de los ejércitos como ella era una Kunoichi de rango S muy poderosa y letal que tenia un profundo dominio de su sharingan y mangekyo sharingan en realidad y podría ser el verdadero golpe para la esperanza de Konoha contra ellos. Con ella de su lado podrían haber ganado. Pero Mikoto desde el principio se negó porque ella sabia que solo eran sueños egoístas y nada mas que el tenia y que no servirían de nada ¿Qué sabia ella? Este mundo de hombres exigia ser bañado en sangre constantemente y el se iba a asegurar en realidad de que dicha sangre se vertiera pero no seria de los Uchiha sino de los demás

En el lado positivo ella no sabia que el habia tenido en realidad la influencia del ataque del Kyubi. Un dia Tobi como se hacia llamar se habia aparecido en su oficina y le habia ofrecido un trato: poder sin limites. La posibilidad de tener el poder del Kyubi fue demasiado grande para ser ignorado, ademas de eso ¿Por qué debían tenerlo los Uzumaki? Tobi le habia prometido un arma y el control de Konoha. Pero todo se jodio. Alguien destapo que el Kyubi solo atacaba a las zonas de población no Uchiha y ademas de eso alguien se dio cuenta de la pupila del Kyubi. Despues de eso todo se vino abajo en sus planes

Con el niño Uzumaki fuera de su alcance el no tenia su arma. Con el niño Uzumaki crecer protegido en la capital el niño era fuera de su alcance. Y hace una semana el niño volvió con el Daimyo. De no haber sido por el Daimyo haberse dado cuenta del golpe de estado ahora no estarían así de mal. Su hija seria usada como maquina de cria y ellos tendrían el poder en Hi no Kuni. Habria sido un mundo maravilloso para los Uchiha en el que tendrían todo el poder y prestigio que en realidad ellos se merecían

´´Deberias rendirte Fugaku no tienes ninguna oportunidad``. Fugaku se dio la vuelta para mirar a su propio primogenito. Habia desheredado a Itachi despues de que el muy tonto habia preferido defender a la niña Hyuga antes que a su hermano y ahora lo tenia delante. El principal responsable de la debacle de este plan estaba delante. La ira lo hizo activar su sharingan de inmediato

´´Traidor. Podrias haber ayudado a toda la familia y el clan Uchiha a elevarse por encima de todos y cada uno de los demás en Konoha. Podrias haber conseguido gloria eterna para los Uchiha y la absoluta derrota de los Senju. Pero en vez de eso te has unido a los ideales tontos de Konoha. Voy a mtarte aunque sea lo ultimo que haga con vida``. Fugaku se lanzo a por su hijo que simplemente estallo en una gran columna de cuervos negros. Fugaku estaba buscando para Itachi cuando empezó a recibir los cortes desde diferentes angulos

´´Esto es todo lo que vas a obtener Fugaku Uchiha. Tu vida será tomada por mi. Es posible que yo no pueda liderar el clan Uchiha a causa de tus normas y leyes que has impuesto así como mi expulsión pero te puedo asegurar que sin ti en el clan pronto una nueva luz guiara al clan elevándolo por encima de lo que nunca antes podrías haber soñado``. Fugaku estaba en realidad tratando su mas duro de saber de donde venia la voz de Itachi para cerrarla ¿un clan Uchiha mejor que el habia considerado? Estupideces de un niño que no sabia en realidad donde empezaba la realidad y terminaban los sueños

´´Dices eso Itachi pero sabes muy bien que eso es imposible. La oscuridad de los Uchiha siempre prevalecerá. No importa ningun sacrificio que hagas ni importa lo que planees. El Clan Uchiha esta condenado a ser un clan por siempre y para siempre de la oscuridad``. Fugaku entonces recibió una fuerte patada cortesía de su hijo que lo envio volando contra un lado de la azotea y que le hizo daños internos. Estaba escupiendo sangre mientras intentaba levantarse de donde estaba aunque con muy poco éxito. Pronto la columna de cuervos volvió a dar lugar a un Itachi Uchiha en su atuendo de ANBU

´´Estupido padre. Eres un hombre cegado. Se muy bien porque entregaste a Kushina-sama. La querías y la deseabas. Era lo que tu considerabas como el premio mayor y el mayor objeto que jamás podrías conseguir. Pero ella te rechazo. No no te rechazo ella te humillo y destrozo delante de todo el clan en realidad ¿no es así padre?``. Itachi podía ser un joven que amaba la paz ante todo pero el tenia una fuerte aversión para el hombre estúpido delante suya despues de ciertas acciones tomadas por el para amamantar su orgullo herido en realidad

´´¿Y? Una mujer no tiene lugar ni elección cuando un hombre superior la elige. La elegi para convertirse en mi esposa. Ella seria la llave de el comienzo de una era de expansión y poder para los Uchiha ¿y que hizo? Me destruyo delante de todo el clan. Practicamente me golpeo a un centímetro de mi vida y luego me dejo allí tirado como si nada. No importaba lo que intentaba ella solo me daría un golpe tras otro``. Fugaku trato de ponerse en pie una vez mas y fallo estrepitosamente cayendo al suelo y dejando salir mas sangre por su boca mientras su hijo primogenito se acercaba a el y estaba casi encima suya

´´Patetico en realidad. Un Uchiha debe ser fuerte y poderoso. Antes los Uchiha tenian incluso honor. El propio Madara lo hacia ser así en el clan. Pero desde que los lideres patéticos y débiles como tu ocuparon su puesto este clan solo ha caído en el mayor hondo que se podría haber jamás uno podido imaginar. El poder de los Uchiha se esta desvaneciendo por culpa de aquellos que como tu solo esperan que todo se les de envuelto en papel de regalo``. Itachi estaba delante suya y golpeo con una patada a Fugaku dejándolo sentado y mirando hacia el en realidad. Fugaku estaba cada vez temblando mas de rabia pero no podía decir nada debido a la sangre que salía por su boca ahora con sus heridas

´´Hoy en verdad es el dia de un nuevo amanecer para los Uchiha Fugaku. Voy a demoler el ideal de los Uchiha merecer y en vez de eso voy a hacer que todos los niños del clan se eleven para ser una verdadera familia. Los tiempos de división del clan se han terminado y desde ahora en adelante el clan Uchiha se elevara una vez mas a la grandeza``. Con un movimiento de su ninjato Itachi corto la cabeza de Fugaku y empezó a hacer su camino de la base de la policía militar. Era el comienzo de un nuevo dia para el clan y el se aseguraría de ello

* * *

 **-Torre Hokage-**

Danzo estaba sangrando profundamente y escupiendo grandes cantidades de sangre de la boca. Incluso con la implantación de su brazo Mokuton el no era rival para Hiruzen lo cual era en su opinión un insulto ya que el siempre se habia considerado mejor y superior al viejo mono. Pero no el estaba muy herido y Hiruzen apenas miraba cansado en comparación con el. Esto no era bueno para sus planes de adquirir el control de Konoha en realidad. Mas bien era como que el plan era un total fracaso en realidad

El plan habia sido tan sencillo en realidad. La primera parte del plan era dejar a los Uchiha iniciar una eliminación de los demás clanes para llevarse a las mujeres y usarlas como maquina de cria. Con esta parte los Uchiha empezarin la que seria la guerra civil que le daría a Danzo la oportunidad en realidad de limpiar Konoha de todos aquellos que en verdad no merecían vivir en ella y luego empezar su verdadero sueño para llegar a la posicion mas elevada del mundo entero. Esa parte sin embargo fue la que también salió mal

La segunda parte del plan era dejar que las fuerzas del Hokage se enfrentaran a las fuerzas de los Uchiha. El sabia que solo habia veinte miembros en todo el clan Uchiha interesados en dicho golpe de estado. Quizas unos pocos mas se interesarían pero eran veinte los que en verdad tenian el interes del asunto. Las fuerzas de Hiruzen estarían combatiendo a los Uchiha y el ganador estaría muy débil en realidad para poder defenderse con efectividad de un enemigo en realidad que los atacaría por la espalda: los NE. Tambien el plan a partir de aquí habia salido mal en realidad

Luego de eso mientras sus fuerzas terminaban de someter a las fuerzas de Hiruzen el mataria al anciano Hokage y hacerse con el control de Konoha. Luego de eso daría ordenes a los vasallos de los territorios de cada uno de los clanes la opción o bien de rendirse ante el o el exterminio completo. Pero no habia salido como se suponía una vez mas. La parte de vender a Hiruzen se fue al traste como el propio Hiruzen en realidad resulto mas fuerte y poderoso que el mismo y lo habia empujado a esta situación de tan alta desventaja

Sus fuerzas habían estado siendo masacradas y golpeadas por las fuerzas del Daimyo incluso antes de que tuvieran tiempo de salir lideradas por Uchiha Shisui que estaba tomando el mando de unas pequeñas unidades que se dirigieron al ataque de su fortaleza principal bajo Konoha. Todo el trabajo de su vida se habia terminado por un error de calculo seguramente o al menos eso pensaba en realidad ya que es lo único que podía explicar la destrucción de todo su trabajo. La cruda realidad en verdad es que ahora el estaba con la espalda en la pared mientras que Hiruzen se acercaba como un demonio nacido del mismo infierno

´´Tenias la oportunidad de ayudar en realidad al pueblo Danzo. Si en vez de empeñarte en ir por tus ideales egoístas hubieras hecho apoyo a mis acciones esto no habría sucedido. Pero tus ambiciones han significado este duro golpe para ti y significara la eliminación del clan Shimura de los libros de historia o de ser marcado como un clan de traidores``. Danzo quería gritar a Hiruzen por sus palabras ya que si habia algo que no podía dejar que pasara por ninguno de los motivos del mundo es que la reputación y la esperanza de su clan fueran truncadas por este maldito mono

´´Puedes haber ganado hoy Hiruzen pero me levantare de esta situación y volveré una vez mas a por lo que me corresponde como el verdadero señor de Hi no Kuni``. Danzo estaba loco ahora mismo. No podía creerse el atrevimiento del Sarutobi ¿su clan ser tachado de los libros de la historia? ¿ser marcado como un clan de traidores? Esto no pasaría. El seria el gobernante absoluto de Hi no Kuni y nada ni nadie podría impedírselo en realidad ya que el era el verdadero ninja mas fuerte de esta era. No Hiruzen ni ningun otro ninja en realidad

´´No creo que lo entiendes Danzo. Tus acciones del dia de hoy solo significan eso. Da igual si huyes como el cobarde que eres en realidad. Tus acciones van a perseguirte. El legado de tu clan será manchado por completo. Pero despues de todo ¿Qué se puede esperar del hombre cuyo clan habia ayudado en las destrucciones del clan Senju y Uzumaki?``. Danzo creció nervioso por eso. Era uno de los mayores trabajos del clan en realidad y un trabajo verdaderamente agotador para el y su familia

El clan Senju del bosque fue eliminado por los Shimura por medio del engaño y la traición. Ellos vendieron a los Senju a los diversos enemigos que tenian por todo el mundo y poco a poco el numero de estos se redujo a un solo digito. Fue un trabajo magnifico en realidad y el se sintió orgulloso de ello. Su victima propia y personal fue el nidaime Hokage. Si el hubiera sido despues de eso seleccionado como el Hokage entonces todos sus planes serian seguramente haber terminado en un buen termino. Pero entonces sucedió la hecatombe del clan Shimura. La que significo la muerte de la inmensa totalidad del clan en si en realidad

La traición conta el clan Uzumaki que se suponía que significaría la muerte de no solo los Uzumaki sino sus vasallos. Solo para los Uzumaki sacrificarse y dar su vida por sus vasallos y con la heredera de la familia principal venir a Konoha. Era una oportunidad perfecta o al menos eso pensó el hasta que poco a poco su clan fue menguando. Fue en misiones y lentamente el clan se convirtió en solo el. Fue un desastre. Un horror que no debía pasar. Sus propios hijos en realidad fueron erradicados de la faz de la tierra por los vasallos Uzumaki y el fue enviado a posiciones cada vez menos cerca de la base de Poder. Intento recuperar su poder por medio del secuestro de Kushina pero Minato la salvo

´´Nunca voy a rendirme Hiruzen ¿puede en realidad esto entrarte en la cabeza viejo mono? No solo voy a elevarme como el mas fuerte sino conseguiré vencer a la misma muerte. El clan Shimura vivirá a través de mi y pronto todo el mundo estará bajo mi regla. Puedes haber ganado hoy pero voy a volver y terminar esto``. Con eso dicho dos agentes NE aparecieron y atacaron a Hiruzen mientras que Danzo huyo de la zona en cuestión alejándose el máximo posible sabiendo que si Hiruzen lo alcanzaba el estaría muerto

Hiruzen miro con tristeza a los pobres ninjas delante suya. Dos personas que no tenian mas sentido en la vida que obedecer ordenes. Eso es lo que el bastardo de Danzo quería para todos los ninjas bajo su mando y en ese momento una imagen de su nieto le llego. No podía ni dejaría que Danzo ganase ni ahora ni nunca ya que su deber no solo era proteger a Konoha pero asegurarse de que las generaciones futuras estarían a salvo de cualquier amenaza existente

´´Lo siento pobres almas por lo que tengo que hacer pero como el Sandaime Hokage mi deber es proteger al rey de Konoha``. Hiruzen se lanzo hacia delante y golpeo a uno de los dos ANBU con tanta fuerza que le rompió la mascara en el proceso mientras que el otro intento golpearlo por la espalda con una palma Hyuga que el simplemente desvio con una lanza de roca y luego lo golpeo en el estomago con una patada. Ambos ninjas NE se levantaron pero escupían sangre de los golpes que habían recibido de Hiruzen con toda su fuerza y brutalidad

 **Saru Tetsu no ken (puño del hierro del mono)** era el estilo de taijutsu único del clan Sarutobi y se caracterizaba por la lucha con ambos puños y patadas de manera brutal mediante la canalización de chakra doton por el cuerpo. Ayudado ademas de la velocidad y las tácticas acrobáticas esto hacia del estilo un infierno a vencer. De ahí que ahora el Sandaime se encontraba de pie delante de dos pobres almas que estaban muertas y tiradas en el suelo. Sentia profunda lastima por sus muertes ya que eran muertes causadas por un loco

´´Lo siento niños. Lo siento de veras. He fallado como Hokage. He fallado a la voluntad de fuego al dejar que Danzo os pudiera poner un dedo encima. Pero os juro desde este mismo momento que eso no volverá a pasar en realidad. Konoha no tolerara nunca mas este tipo de actitud en nuestra contra y voy a esforzarme en realidad en asegurarme de que ningun otro joven muera``. Hiruzen se disculpo por ultima vez de los dos ninjas NE muertos antes de prenderles fuego. Danzo pagaría por su traición

* * *

 **-Casa de Seguridad del Daimyo-**

Shingen acaba de recibir varios mensajes desde sus diferentes operativos en Konoha. Shisui Uchiha habia conseguido con éxito diezmar el ejercito de Danzo Shimura obligando a Danzo a huir con una fuerza de solo treinta hombres de grado medio. Hiruzen habia dirigido sus tropas con eficacia eliminado a los leales Uchiha de los veinte traidores que curiosamente eran una gran parte de la policía militar Uchiha. Y Naruto Uzumaki habia evitado el secuestro de Yakumo Kurama matando a un oficial militar Uchiha y a su tio traidor. Fueron buenas cosas en realidad y solo podía decir lo bueno que traería esto

´´Deberias de fijar mejor la guardia Daimyo-sama. Lastima que no tendras una nueva oportunidad de hacerlo``. En un vórtice apareció un hombre enmascarado que trato de llegar hasta el solo para encontrar su brazo cortado limpiamente por la Reiki algo que en realidad llamo la atención del ninja enmascarado que no se habia esperado eso

´´Un niño tonto como tu no tiene ninguna posibilidad de hacer nada contra mi muchacho. Siempre tuve curiosidad de que es lo que habia envalentonado a Danzo y Fugaku para el planear el golpe de estado y ahora me doy cuenta de que eras tu en realidad. No se quien eres pero solo has ganado un enemigo que no creo que puedes vencer con tanta facilidad como piensas``. Shingen en realidad podía decir que el hombre delante suya era un ninja nivel Kage ¿pero del nivel del Yondaime? Ni de lejos era obvio que tenia que confiar en su habilidad de hacerse intangible

´´Hn. Si supieras quien soy sabrias muy bien que no importa el tiempo que tarde. Tendre lo que merezco mas tarde o mas temprano y adie me lo podrá impedir Natsume-dono``. Obito en realidad miraba con cuidado a la Reiki. Habia oído que era una espada demoniaca forjada de los colmillos de un demonio cortador lo cual la convertía en un arma que todo lo cortaba. Francamente era una espada de miedo en su opinión pero parecía que su plan de sustituir al Daimyo por un clon de Zetsu no iba a poder ser

´´Aquellos que se esconden detrás de mascaras lo hacen para ocultar su identidad niño. No importa que digas o afirmes ser quien quieras porque en realidad no seras esa persona. Solo eres un pobre tonto que no se da cuenta de lo que son sus defectos y que obviamente es incapaz de darse cuenta de las consecuencias de sus actos``. Shingen esperaba cabrearlo. Era obvio que este era un hombre peligroso y lo quería perder la calma para de esta manera conseguir que le atacase y poder matarlo. Pero el hombre enmascarado pareció ver sus planes ya que no caia en ellos para nada

´´La definición de ninja es la de asesino en las sombras. No voy a dejar que nadie sabe en realidad de mi existencia. He cometido un error hoy aquí y he subestimado considerablemente tus habilidades o gran Daimyo. Pero no vas a poder detener mis planes. Mas tarde o mas temprano la paz se hara por mis acciones``. Obito sabia que el ganaría. Tenia el tiempo de su lado y nueve ninjas de gran poder detrás (uno de ellos con el rinnegan) pero cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de Shingen supo perfectamente que esto no era mas que el principio de lo que fuera a pasar

´´No lo creo niño. Mas tarde o temprano alguien verdaderamente capaz te hara frente y creeme cuando te digo que no tendras ninguna oportunidad contra esa persona``. Shingen pensaba en Naruto sabiendo que el nivel del niño era cada dia mayor y mas fuerte. No sabia que tan fuerte pero el supuso que en menos tiempo de lo que uno podría llegar a imaginarse el niño alcanzaría sino superaría a los ninjas mas veteranos de Konoha llegando a convertirse en un ninja sin igual

´´No habrá nadie que me pueda detener. El poder que busco es uno que me acercara a ser un dios. Me convertirá en la luz de la esperanza y en el futuro de los humanos y ni tu ni nadie me podrá detener y mucho menos el niño Uzumaki que ahora esta ciego``. Con eso dicho Obito dejo la sala creyendo que habia dejado a un Daimyo conmocionado pero el no lo habia hecho en realidad

Shingen solo podía pensar en que si bien Naruto podría ser ciego lo mas probable es que ya tuviera un plan para salir de ello. No es por nada pero Naruto habia demostrado en mas de una ocasión que era un joven con habilidades increíbles y el estaba confiando en el despues de todo


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien ya he subido con este los primeros seis capitulos de esta historia por lo que ahora podre ponerme con otra de mis historias siendo en este caso Legacy. Desafortunadamente tengo la muy mala noticia de que mi ordenador de sobremesa y donde guardaba las historias en Hiatus ha muerto de manera definitiva lo que significa la perdida de todos los datos obtenidos. En pocas palabras es una verdadera mierda por lo que voy a pasar a eliminar las historias en Hiatus**

 **Hay una cosa que quiero decir. La historia de Naruto Otsutsuki y la historia de El Fox de la tormenta no soy capaz de continuarlas porque no les veia salida. Pero he sido capaz de sacar una combinacion de ambas historias por lo que en este diciembre espero que espereis encontrar una nueva historia que sera algo asi como una combinacion de ambas**

 **No me queda decir nada mas que Naruto no me pertenece en absoluto**

* * *

 **Las Consecuencias del Ayer**

 **-Complejo Uzumaki-**

La sala estaba en silencio completo ¿Cómo no serlo dada las circunstancias? Hyoma estaba viendo a su señor sentado con las piernas cruzadas con una venda en los ojos mientras que trataba de hacerse a la idea de su señor haber quedado ciego. Lo mas curioso es que su señor le resto importancia y únicamente les dijo que se aseguraran de limpiar las heridas de los ojos dejando los nervios inactivos pero lo mas sanos posibles ya que iba a trabajar en algo para ellos en realidad lo cual solo habia enviado a Hyoma a un mundo de preguntas sin respuesta que no sabia que hacer exactamente en todo esto

Okoi solo podía apretar los puños en frustración. Su señor, su amigo. El estaba ahí sentado mientras parecía meditar con esa extraña espada en sus piernas mientras que estaba incapacitado para ver. No le gustaba eso en realidad y solo la llevo a sentir una fuerte ira a si misma por no haber sido capaz de protegerlo. El siempre habia hecho los esfuerzos sobrehumanos por ayudarla y enseñarle mas de la manipulación suiton ya que los Koga apenas tenian conocimiento de dicha liberación. Y ella se sentía incapaz de ayudar a su amigo en realidad en estos momentos. Ella solo deseaba tener en sus manos a Unkai Kurama y hacerle ver el error de sus caminos

Hotarubi Iga era uno de los mayores consejeros que Naruto podía jamás esperar, el lo sabia y ella misma lo sabia. Pero el la quería como a una hermana despues de todo y ella vio en el ese hermano pequeño inmensamente problemático que se mete cada dos por tres en las peores situaciones posibles. Para Hotarubi ver a su amigo en ese estado era una cosa desagradable y tenia que apretar los dientes. No habían esperado el movimiento contra las mujeres de los clanes de los partidarios Uchiha y fue solo a la presencia de los diferentes ninjas Uzumaki que en realidad no hubo victimas mas alla de los conspiradores. Pero en el proceso ella sentía que habían fallado a su señor

Yashamaru era un joven que muchos podían decir apenas quería tener que ver con el mundo de la política. Pero cuando conoció a Naruto mucho en su vida cambio. Naruto fue un amigo que incluso con ser de cinco años de edad lo comprendió y entendió mejor de lo que nadie se podría haber esperado nunca. Yashamaru habia sido uno de los mas dotados con la capacidad de corte del Futon y el uso de las cuerdas de Ebano y Naruto siempre quería verlo exibir sus habilidades pero fue el propio Naruto el que le dijo que si se enfrentaba a un fuerte usuario doton entonces sus habilidades seria ineficaces. Para asombro de los Iga de toda la isla de Tsubagakure Naruto enseño a Yashamaru como desbloquear una afinidad nunca usada por ellos: el Raiton. Desde ese dia Yashamaru se habia prometido a si mismo proteger a Naruto como si fuera a pagar una deuda y en su mente el habia fallado

Raiden Raisotsu era junto con Hyoma el mayor de los ninjas presentes estando a la edad de veinticinco años de edad. Era un hombre que se habia ganado el respeto de su clan y eso el lo sabia muy bien y sabia que los de su clan esperaban que un dia volviera a seguir y guiar el clan. Pero el prefería otra cosa: pertenecer al consejo de Uzumaki Naruto como señor de Uzu. Muchos se preguntarían porque y la respuesta llegaba a el con inmensa facilidad: el era único. El niño era extraordinario como un ninja y como persona y solo quería seguirlo para demostrarle al joven en cuestión que el era digno de ser su amigo. Lo habia visto crecer desde los cinco años de edad y solo podía llorar por ver a un niño sin infancia. Pero el se levanto como un fénix de las cenizas y se convirtió en lo que era. De ahí que el dolor de verlo sin ojos lo estaba casi matando en realidad ya que no se podía imaginar de esa manera a su señor

Ren Hayabusa era un joven practico. Su primo mayor Ryu Hayabusa era un prodigio del clan. No solo era un maestro del Ryuken sino ademas era un experto en armas y un luchador y superviviente nato en realidad. Una parte de el siempre habia querido aprender bajo Ryu y por eso cuando su tio Jo lo habia puesto al servicio de Uzumaki Naruto se sintió estafado. Eso fue hasta que Naruto lo golpeo en un combate. Fue humillante que un niño de seis años lo venciera cuando el tenia once. Pero Naruto le ofreció el apoyo y la forma de convertirse en mas fuerte y poderoso. Y desde ese dia el no se habia arrepentido de la decisión de seguir al joven Uzumaki y convertirse en su sombra y guardian. Pero el dia de hoy sentía que le habia fallado a su señor como el habia perdido la vista

Ayane Tengu era una mujer diferente de cuando se coloco al servicio de Uzumaki Naruto. Cuando se la coloco ella era una niña llena de ira y rabia a causa de aprender que su madre no era su madre sino una madrastra al igual que su padre. Su verdadera madre era Lady Ayame Tengu que habia sido violada por su propio hermano. Para protegerla de la ira del clan ella la dio a padres adoptivos que la tratarían con amor. Pero cuando se entero de la verdad se lleno de ira y dolor. Fue peor cuando el señor Tengo la envio al servicio de Uzumaki Naruto ya que se sintió como sino fuera deseada por el clan. Pero Naruto le mostro comprensión y compasión pese a ella ser una perra con el. Cuando ella fue mal herida en un intento de llegar a su señor ella vio la ira de su señor y vio como el destruyo prácticamente a los responsables de tal acto. El tenia su lealtad y devoción. Pero ella le habia fallado o al menos eso le parecía a ella

Mientras que cada uno de sus siervos estaba pensando en lo que iban a hacer para recuperar su honor por haber fallado a Naruto. El propio Uzumaki se encontraba en una discursion con Yamamoto. Yamamoto lo estaba regañando de lo lindo por haber bajado la guardia y esperaba en realidad que el niño nunca mas lo hiciera. En realidad el estaba esperando que a través de dicha situación Naruto aprendiera las lecciones que en opinión del anciano no se podían aprender en los entrenamientos: la guardia siempre en lo mas alto. Pero ese no era el motivo principal por el que Naruto estaba discutiendo con Yamamoto en realidad como solo era una de las razones

 **´´[Ha decir verdad hay un método de hacer lo que estas diciendo Naruto. No va a ser falta de dolor en realidad pero eso es lo bueno de esto. Espero que el dolor te enseñe a tener una vez mas en guardia tu mente ya que no es positivo acerca de permitir que esto pase otra vez. Te he enseñado mejor que eso y dejaste que uno se acercara a ti]``.** Yamamoto mismo sabia que la herida de Naruto no era algo de lo que uno no podía recuperarse. Solo necesitaba la adecuada manipulación del elemento Omnyoton y Naruto tendría una vez mas los ojos pero lo que el habia pensado era francamente de lo mas interesante

´´[Entiendo Yamamoto y creeme cuando digo que nunca mas voy a bajar la guardia de esa manera pero la pregunta que hago sabes que es con motivos. Ello podría significar un aumento considerable de potencia para el clan Uzumaki ¿te imaginas los resultados del experimento ir perfectamente?]``. Naruto se estaba pegando muchos golpes mentales por haber fallado en lo que habia fallado al dejar al Kurama acercarse a el pero el sabia que la situación que tenian ahora podía convertirse en realidad favorable para el clan uzumaki y una verdadera ventaja para su clan contra enemigos futuros

 **´´[Si nño tonto se de lo que estas hablando y se muy bien que lo que estas planeando es muy complicado. Y a decir verdad yo mismo estoy viendo esto como un posible punto positivo para nuestro clan como supondría una mejora radical para tus descendientes. Pero has de reconocer Naruto que el numero de riesgos es también mayor de lo que uno se podría esperar en realidad y podría significar una considerable cantidad de daños en caso de no salir bien]``.** Yamamoto seria el primero en reconocer que la posibilidad del plan de Naruto salir bien seria positivo para el futuro del clan pero eso no quitaba que era igualmente de un peligro en realidad

´´[Vamos viejo. El que no arriesga no puede en realidad tener la victoria. Solo explicamente como usar la técnica de **Kaifuku (recuperación)** y desde ahí yo mismo ire por mi mano. Puede ser difícil no lo voy a negar pero si me ayudas tendre mas posibilidades de lograrlo que por mi mismo ¿no te parece en realidad?]``. Naruto estaba solo emocionado de pensar en los planes que podían salir de todo esto. La posibilidad única de recuperar la vista junto con ventajas superiores eran en realidad una cosa que era muy buena en su mente y Yamamoto no podía negarlo en realidad y el lo sabia de ahí toda su insistencia ya que la única razón por la que el hombre temia decírselo era mas que nada porque la técnica era muy compleja

 **´´[Esta bien niño Voy a enseñarte la técnica de despues de lo que explora a todos los hombres y las mujeres en esta sala exactitud de tus habilidades y capacidades. Es hora de comenzar a ir por el camino de la verdad niño y no guste o no es mejor que tus aliados mas firmes sepan de tus habilidades en realidad] ``.** Yamamoto solo es una cosa que no se puede hacer en realidad, pero de lo que se sabe que se llevó con éxito en su tarea. La regeneración fue complicada mas que nada por entero el proceso de regeneración en si y nada mas y no la dificultad de la técnica en realidad

´´[Esta bien les explicare lo que necesitan saber. Pero no puedo permitir que la información completa de mi poder y de mis habilidades salga al publico ya que podría ser peor que beneficioso ¿te imaginas la cara de los clanes de saber que uno de los linajes mas temidos y poderosos de todos los tiempos han regresado? Dios me libre de todas las jóvenes que mandarían a por mi por mi esperma]``. Naruto en realidad sintió un escalofrio recorriendo su cuerpo solo de pensar en ello. En serio era de temer que las mujeres de toda la aldea quisieran tener algo que ver por una línea de sangre tan poderosa como la suya en realidad

 **´´[Desgraciadamente tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo. Si la noticia de que tienes una línea de sangre tan poderosa, practica y devastadora como el Omyoton sale a la luz lo mas lógico es que cada clan envie una joven para conseguir un niño de ti. Lo mejor es mantener en secreto tus habilidades el máximo posible para asegurar y garantizar el minimo de atención posible de los clanes así como el Hokage en realidad aunque el mismo será curioso de que has recuperado los ojos]``.** Yamamoto solo podía imaginar los problema as de todos los clanes estar pendientes de Naruto. No le daría ninguna libertad ni oportunidad en realidad

´´[Bueno eso es algo bueno en realidad. Ya es bastante con Maya no quiero ni imaginarme en realidad lo que seria tener mas de una mujer detrás de mi y estoy mas que seguro de que la situación podría complicarse mucho en realidad]``. Lo que Naruto pensaba era en realidad una opinión generada a causa de haber visto a tantos hombres ser azotados por las mujeres de Konoha. No quería admitirlo pero las mujeres eran las que parecían tener el poder sin embargo el pobre joven en cuestión no se daba cuenta en realidad del silencio de Yamamoto y no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de atropellarle

 **´´[Naruto…como el ultimo miembro del Clan Uzumaki es en realidad algo así como una obligación para aumentar la línea y familia del clan una vez mas. Eso significa simple y llanamente que tendras que tener mas de una esposa. Desgraciadamente para ti mi querido nieto pero lo de tener detrás de ti mas de una mujer es una realidad]``.** Cuando Yamamoto dijo esas palabras solo podía sentir en realidad cierto placer perverso de saber que el joven Uzumaki en realidad estaba sin palabras. Era tan divertido dejar a los jóvenes de esa manera. Aun mas divertido era sentir todo el temor que estaba sintiendo por la idea de multiples mujeres ¿Dónde el habia visto que las mujeres tengan los pantalones tanto? (Hotarubi y Okoi estornudaron. Y muchas mujeres a lo largo del mundo también)

´´[¿Cómo es esto posible? Maldita sea yo no firme para esto. Yo solo se suponía a tener una esposa. Iba a casarme una sola vez y ya esta ¿sabes lo que hara Maya conmigo cuando sepa de mas de una mujer? Me va a triturar seguramente]``. Naruto estaba en completo pánico por lo que le habia dicho su abuelo en realidad. No le gustaba nada de nada en realidad el pensar que podría convertirse en el blanco de multiples féminas que querrian reclamarlo. Además sabia muy bien el carácter de Maya y ella seria mas bien furiosa y posesiva de el. No se veía saliendo de un muy buen lugar de esta situación

 **´´[No creo que tengas que exagerar tanto Naruto porque pareces olvidar que al igual que tu yo mismo tuve que casarme con mas de una mujer ¿es complicado? Si lo es. Tener todas las jóvenes con constante atención, darles mimos y cosas por el estilo así como tener la paciencia de un santo y un aguante increíble pero eres un Uzumaki asique a callar y a soportar]``.** Yamamoto solo podía ver a su nieto entrando en un ataque de pánico mayor que en el que estaba en realidad pero no era imposible negarle que tenia razón en realidad. Con mas de una mujer en su vida Naruto tendría que hacer malabarismos para lograr en realidad que ellas sean felices y a la vez estar contentas

´´[tch bueno lo que sea me veo en la situación de tener que conversar con las personas que están aquí Yamamoto. Pero te juro que voy a tratar por todos los medios de salir de esta encerrona aunque sea lo ultimo que haga]``. Naruto estaba plenamente convencido de que conseguiría escaparse de su situación problemática pero el joven no se habia dado cuenta de que Yamamoto habia creado unas reglas de hierro imposibles de franquear. Una parte de Yamamoto (o mas bien su conciencia) sentía lastima por su descendiente y lo que le esperaba

Cuando Naruto desconecto (por así decirlo) de su charla con Yamamoto se dio cuenta de que todos los presentes estaban ansiosos por saber el plan al que el habia llegado. Sabia que no serian felices nada en absoluto de aprender acerca de Naruto tener secretos para ellos pero esto no era algo que se podía evitar en realidad ya que este secreto era demasiado importante como para haberlo dejado saber desde el primer momento por lo que tomo un respiro

´´Estoy seguro que mas de uno tendrá dudas y preguntas. Lo voy a decir ahora lo que pasa pero quiero que escuchéis atentamente todo. No voy a repetir y lo que se va a decir aquí no debe salir bajo ninguna cosa a oídos de nada ni nadie. Ningun aliado. Es mas``. Con sus palabras terminar Naruto coloco las manos en el suelo y envio ráfagas de chakra que crearon una barrera negra que hacia imposible que nada ni nadie pudiera saber de lo que estaba pasando en la reunión. Todo el mundo miro ansioso a su señor esperando saber

´´Bien voy a empezar con una lección de historia. Mi antepasado era Yamamoto Uzumaki hijo de Kasumi Uchiha hija de Indra Otsutsuki o Uchiha como lo reconocen los Uchiha mientras que el padre era Susanoo Senju hijo de Asura Otsutsuki o Senju como se le conocía por los Senju como el ancestro de su clan. Juntos ambos descendientes decidieron fugarse de sus clanes y tuvieron juntos un hijo: Yamamoto Uzumaki``. Naruto sabia que ellos querían saber el meollo del asunto pero fácilmente se dieron cuenta de que Naruto en realidad no iba a ir con prisa y sin cuidado

´´Yamamoto fue un hombre poderoso que nació con un extraño linaje: Omnyoton. Era la capacidad de manipular ya sea materia y energia y doblarla a su voluntad. Combino eso con su cuerpo y Nijutsu haciéndose el ser mas poderoso desde la existencia de Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Pero incluso su poder y longevida se vio superado por un enemigo: diablos. Criaturas con aspecto humano pero con deseos mas bien centrados en la manipulación y dominación. Ni siquiera Yamamoto tenia el poder y el alcance para rechazarlos por si mismo``. Naruto solo podía temblar recordando las luchas que le mostro Yamamoto de cuando lucho contra esos seres. Si alguna vez habia sentido que su clan era uno de monstruos y destrucción fue en ese momento que nació

´´Otros dos clanes se oponían con fuerza en realidad a dichos seres: los Shiba y los Shihoin. Los tres clanes lucharon codo con codo y trataron de detener a las criaturas. Y en la hora mas oscura recibieron tres tesoros de incalculable poder y de capacidades asombrosas: _**Los Tengoku no Takara (tesoros celestiales).**_ No se si sois conscientes de ellos pero creo que seria mejor que os explicara lo que son``. Naruto empezó a sacar la Katana que llevaba con el y cuando la dejo a la vista de todos tuvieron un pensamiento en común: era hermosa y desprendía poder

´´Esta espada es la **Benihime (princesa carmesí)** es también conocida como la _**Shinku Hakai (carmesí destrucción)**_ y es el tesoro que pertenecía a la familia Uzumaki. No voy a hablar de los otros dos tesoros ya que no me corresponde a mi hablar de ellos pero voy a decir esto de este arma. Es la destrucción personificada. Esta arma tiene poder que nada ni nadie podría lograr dominar, ni siquiera el propio Yamamoto podía usar mas de un cuarenta por ciento de todo su poder``. La gente de los clanes miraba la espada con temor. Conocian su historia y podían decir que era un arma que ninguno de ellos querían tener en contra

´´Hace tres años. Cuando la mafia me ataco me vi separado de la ciudad principal y acabe en el Santuario Uzumaki construido aquí en Konoha. Era allí donde se habia escondido la espada despues de la destrucción de Uzu y fue allí donde la espada me eligio como su nuevo señor. Pero esta espada tiene un regalo mas: un guardian y protector. La conciencia de Yamamoto o mas bien una copia se encerro en la espada para guiar a la próxima persona en usarla y desde el dia en que se me eligio por dicha arma yo he estado entrenando bajo la guía de Yamamoto``. Y ahí fue donde todos los que estaban en la sala ya casi perdieron la conciencia ¿el actual heredero del clan entrenado por el patriarca del clan? Si eso no era una señal de la resurrección del clan entonces no sabían lo que era en realidad. Pero ellos tenian preguntas que hacer al joven Uzumaki despues de todo y seria muy malo irse sin tener las respuestas de ellas

´´¿Cuál es el plan que tienes? Es obvio que tienes que tener el mismo linaje que señor Yamamoto y estas planeando utilizarlo para curar tu vista en realidad``. Hyoma en realidad estaba muy satisfecho con su señor. Jamas podría haberlo visto posible pero una resurrecion del clan Uzumaki y su poder por medio de su señor era algo así como un regalo a los ojos del ninja ciego y el solo quería estar cerca de su señor para en realidad poder decir algún dia que ellos mismos estuvieron allí y fueron testigos de todo el evento en realidad

Naruto les conto su plan. Un plan complicado de creer en realidad. Un plan que muchos pensarían que era una temeridad pero todos ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con Naruto que el no tenia nada que perder en realidad en todo el asunto que se refería a la operación en cuestión. Mientras Naruto explicaba su plan el mismo tenia dudas que tuvo que apartar. De nada serviría tener dudas ahora y desde luego que no las iba a tener ahora. Sus amigos y aliados dependían de el y el no iba a fracasar. La operación seria un éxito en realidad

* * *

 **-Despacho Hokage-**

Hiruzen Sarutobi miraba con cierto pesar las listas de fallecidos por el plan de los Uchiha. Tres jonin de bajo nivel y diez chunin de su lado habían fallecido para detener a las fuerzas principales del intento de golpe de estado en realidad. Como si eso no fuera bastante también estaba el asunto en cuestión de que los complejos de los clanes habían sido atacados en algunos casos. Las perdidas eran materiales mas que nada pero eso no quitaba la preocupación profunda de la mente de Hiruzen. Y cuanto mas pensaba en ello mas se llenaba de ira contra Danzo como era el y solo el el responsable de toda esta situación en realidad

Danzo se habia reunido hace seis meses con Fugaku. Habia expresado su disgusto por la forma en que funcionaban en Konoha y el quería un cambio. Apelo al orgullo y a la sed de poder de Fugaku algo increíblemente fácil en realidad viendo como el propio bastardo tenia hambre de esas cosas y entre los dos habían llegado a un plan que en su opinión era un verdadero asco y que si por el fuera los tendría ahora mismo aquí ante el por unos cuantos minutos antes de hacerlos sufrir por sus acciones en realidad. No le importaba lo que le costara

El plan de Fugaku habia implicado el secuestro de las mujeres de cada clan y usarlas como maquinas de cria para tener sus líneas de sangre en su clan añadidas al Sharingan. Un ejemplo eran las capacidades de los Kurama. O las capacidades mentales y sensoriales de los Yamanaka. O la capacidad animal de unión de los Inuzuka o Aburame. O incluso la capacidad de manipulación del cuerpo de los Akimichi. En la mente de Fugaku todo eso era en realidad por el bien del clan Uchiha y sus seguidores estaban totalmente de acuerdo. Los clanes como el Hyuga, el Nara y el Uzumaki serian exterminados con el Sarutobi ser esclavizados en opinión de fugaku

Pero la idea de Danzo era peor. Danzo habia planeado aprovecharse de la situación generada entre la lucha de los Uchihas con sus leales y eliminar todas las amenazas una vez hecho esto. Luego por medio de un ritual de fuinjutsu el sellaría la lealtad de todos los supervivientes y sus descendientes. Luego el se obligaría a si mismo en una mujer de cada clan que le daría a luz a un niño que seria su legado. Naruto y su clan se convertirían en esclavos en todo menos el nombre y su clan seria exterminado. Cuanto mas averiguo del plan de Danzo mas se resaltaba la necesidad de tanto el como Naruto ser derrotados en el primer combate

Fue una pesadilla. Y lo peor fue que tenia Danzo una mina de información de los nobles y comerciantes de Hi no Kuni que en realidad lo apoyarían en su golpe de estado. Ironicamente estos eran la gente que el Daimyo a si mismo habia golpeado hacia debajo de las peores maneras posibles. Entre ellos habia un hombre llamado Gato que tenia un imperio de comercio que quería meterse en Hi no Kuni. La familia Fa habia ofrecido la mano de la princesa Maya a cambio de su heredero mantener la posicion como futuro Daimyo. Como era de esperar el Daimyo habia sido mas alla de furioso con toda la situación y lo único que lo habia contenido de tomar las cabezas de los Fa era que tenian un fuerte ejercito en su fortaleza. Los Fa se habían encerrado por temor a la presencia militar del Daimyo

Con todo esto la mayor perdida era la policía militar de Konoha. Unos cerca de sesenta ninjas con el Sharingan completamente madurado. Ahora de los sesenta miembros de la fuerza militar solo habia veinte que quedaban con vida y era porque al ser jóvenes Fugaku no los habia incluido en sus planes. Un análisis psicológico habia demostrado que ellos no serian leales a Fugaku como el muy tonto no se habia dado cuenta de su mujer empezar a minar la popularidad del propio idiota en el clan colocándolo como el mayor mal que tenian los Uchiha. Huelga decir que con la muerte de Fugaku Mikoto habia tomado las riendas del clan y ayudado aun mas con la criba de los posibles contribuyentes en el golpe de estado

´´Señor Uchiha Shisui y Uchiha Itachi están aquí para su reunión con usted``. Hiruzen salió de sus pensamientos mas profundos para darle las gracias a su secretaria por hacerle saber de la presencia de ambos jóvenes y les dijo a pasar. Shisui era un joven que miraba cerca de dieciocho años con el cabello negro puntiagudo y con la mirada mas relajada y amable de los Uchiha. Itachi sin embargo tenia el cabello corto y liso con una mirada mas bien seria incluso pese a sus trece años de edad. Ambos jóvenes miraban mas bien para el arrastre como las ultimas horas las habían pasado cazando y destruyendo a cualquier aliado de Danzo en la villa

´´Señor estamos aquí como nos ordeno ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?``. Shisui miraba en realidad muy serio por una vez. La noche de ayer vio los campos de entrenamiento subterráneos de Danzo y cualquier respeto por el hombre que decía vivir en las sombras por el bien de Konoha se fue a la mierda. Itachi despues de matar a su padre habia tenido que lidiar con varios NE que tenian la intención de colocar bombas explosivas por toda Konoha. Fue una noche de perros

´´Shisui, Itachi. No tengo palabras para decir lo muy bien que me siento por haber podido en realidad mantener la aldea a salvo. Sino hubiera sido por la aparición del Daimyo lo mas seguro es que hubiéramos tenido que tomar medidas peores. Sin embargo eso no quita que vosotros sois en realidad los máximos responsables de mantener a Konoha a salvo. Por eso solo puedo daros las gracias y esperar un dia para recompensaros adecuadamente``. Ambos jóvenes Uchiha miraron al sandaime Hokage claramente afectados por las palabras de este ya que recibir un elogio de uno de los mayores Hokages y Kages del mundo era para ellos mas que un regalo

´´Pero esta situación me ha hecho entender varias cosas. La policía militar no debería haber sido dejada al lado de las fuerzas de Konoha ni los Uchiha separados del pueblo. Habra que solucionar esos errores lo antes posible. Otro error fue la mentalidad de los ninjas, no podemos permitir que nuestros ninjas crezcan con mentalidades desquiciantes o mal intencionadas. Vamos a tener que asegurarnos de que eso no vuelve a pasar``. Hiruzen tomo un respiro porque la pelea con Danzo en realidad le habia costado mucho mas de lo que podría haberse imaginado en realidad

´´Pero lo mas importante es que Konoha ha sido deasiado tiempo laxa. Una parte es culpa mia. Soy viejo niños y como uan persona mayor puedo dar consejos pero ya no estoy para dirigir en realidad. Es por eso que voy a hacer lo mas sabio que una persona puede hacer: elegir un sucesor``. Los dos chicos Uchiha estaban delante de un Hiruzen que miraba con cansancio mientras que ellos estaban muy sorprendidos por sus palabras ya que no se las podrían haber jamás esperado

´´Pero ¿Quién nos guiara Hokage-sama? Voy a admitir que Inu-taicho es uno de nuestros mayores capitanes pero su nivel aunque de tipo Kage no creo que sea suficiente. Además de eso esta el factor de Inu no querer tener todo su tiempo en esta sala``. Shisui estaba plenamente convencido de que Kakashi no querria por nada estar en esta sala y el se negaría por todos los medios posibles y conocidos a ello. Sin embargo fue Itachi quien en realidad cayo en lo que el anciano Hokage quería hacer

´´Usted va a seleccionar a uno de nosotros como el próximo Hokage``. Itachi hablo con calma pero al mismo tiempo tenia un profundo miedo. Nunca se habia esperado esta posibilidad en su vida. Crecer como un Uchiha y con su padre detrás le hizo claro que ni el pueblo ni Konoha confiaran plenamente en el. Y mucho menos las fuerzas militares. Para el Sandaime decir que iba a seleccionar a uno de ellos para dicho cargo era algo así como decir que iba a cambiar por completo las cosas en Konoha

´´Si Itachi. O mas bien tengo intención de tomar a los dos como mis discípulos para los próximos tres años en realidad. Y antes de pensar en negaros dejadme explicar mis motivos para esto mis niños``. Itachi y Shisui ya estaban abriendo la boca para protestar cuando el propio Hokage los silencio con una mirada tranquila y amable. El hombre no perdió de vista en ningun momento a los dos mas jóvenes antes de suspirar y poner una mirada seria en su rostro. El abuelo no estaba ahí y ahora estaba el Sandaime Hokage, El Kami de Shinobi

´´Soy viejo Itachi y se cuando he pasado mi mejor momento. Los Kages de Kumo, Kiri y Suna son jóvenes y fuertes en su mejor momento. Se necesita de alguien joven y fuerte que llevar el manto. Se necesita de una persona que podrá elevar sin ninguna duda a Konoha a la grandeza absoluta. Pero para hacer eso debo trasmitir mis conocimientos al que sea mi sucesor de ahí vosotros dos que vayais a poneros bajo mi mando para que de esa manera sea una situación completa de ganar y ganar ya que Konoha ganaría dos ninjas de rango S``. Hiruzen parecía mayor cuando hablaba lo cual impacto a las dos personas jóvenes delante suya

´´Pero hay otro motivo de gran importancia. La policía militar fue una gran idea del Nidaime. Pero fue un error ¿en serio dejarías a un solo clan semejante responsabilidad? No fue una buena idea en mi mente. La policía debería ser formada por un grupo verdaderamente de elite. Un grupo integrado por lo mejor de Konoha y que al contrario que el ANBU que van a ser el rostro publico de Konoha. Eso es también el motivo por el que sereis los dos formados. Uno será el Hokage mientras que el otro será la espada de Konoha``. Cuando Hiruzen expuso sus intenciones los dos jóvenes tenian que estar de acuerdo con que su plan era sencillamente un plan muy bueno y que efectivamente podría valer la pena

Itachi mas concretamente vio esto como la oportunidad del Hokage de pagar la deuda que tenia para los Uchiha. A causa del ataque del Kyubi muchos veian con malos ojos a los Uchiha. El Sandaime esperaba en realidad de que el clan fuera mejor visto si el próximo Hokage era un Uchiha. Itachi tenia que reconocer era un plan bastante bueno en realidad y el mismo solo podía opinar que si el anciano se salía con la suya entonces el clan Uchiha recuperaría una considerable cantidad de poder

Shisui por otro lado estaba pensando en el tema que era la posicion del comandante de la policía militar. Tenia que reconocer que ese titulo le atraía mas que el de ser el Hokage. No era que menospreciara el puesto de los Hokage pero es que ese otro puesto parecía encajar mas con el. Mientras que miraba al Sandaime solo podía pensar en realidad de que el anciano ya habia hecho su elección. Como un hijo renegado del clan Itachi no podría ser influenciado por el clan y por tanto el clan no podría tratar de aprovecharse de ninguna de las maneras. Y con el en la policía militar el seria no solo la espada para derribar a los enemigos externos sino también seria la espada contra los de dentro de Konoha

´´Sandaime-sama es un honor y privilegio que nos ofrezca esta oportunidad ¿pero por que nosotros? ¿Por qué no Inu-taicho? ¿Por qué no el comandante ANBU o el comandante Jonin en jefe Shikaku Nara?``. Itachi quería escuchar sus razones en realidad para saber mejor que es lo que se aproximaba en realidad para el. Hiruzen incluso llego a sonreir por la pregunta de Itachi sabiendo que el niño solo buscaba respuestas en realidad por lo que obviamente trataba de obtenerlas

´´Cada una de esas personas tiene un motivo para no serlo en realidad. Kakashi es por desgracia un joven que ha perdido demasiado. Aunque tiene una gran cantidad de habilidades y capacidades creo que el seria mejor de ocupar un puesto en las fuerzas como el próximo comandante ANBU. El comandante ANBU actual por desgracia a sufrido una herida que lo ha dejado un poco de invalido y por tanto no puede ocupar el puesto de ahí Kakashi que ocupara su puesto. Y Shikaku Nara…¿tengo que decir en realidad lo mala idea que es?``. Hiruzen hablo con una sonrisa el ultimo nombre haciendo que los dos jóvenes también tuvieran un momento de risa

´´No Sandaime-sama. En realidad ahora podemos entender mejor aun sus motivos y razones para no ser interesado en ninguna otra persona, pero en el puesto de comandante de la policía ¿Por qué no poner a otro miembro de cualquier clan en el? Si se pone a uno de nosotros entonces seguirán pensando que hay influencia superior del Uchiha en dicha fuerza``. Shisui podía no ser de los mas hábiles de la política pero podía decir que esa era una de las mayores amenazas en realidad para cualquier persona que fuera a colocarse en ese puesto ya que los demás clanes también querrian tener a alguien en ese puesto. La sola idea del comandante militar de la policía ser leal a un clan y no al Hokage como prioridad podría ser muy malo

´´Eso una vez mas tengo mis sencillos motivos detrás. Si bien la policía militar con una combinación de los elites de cada clan se convertiría en uan fuerza a tener en cuenta no se puede negar que el Sharingan es la línea de sangre mas temida del pueblo en estos momentos. El Byakugan solo tiene unas habilidades que por desgracia los Hyuga no explotan en su cien por cien y los demás clanes son muy especializados``. Los dos jóvenes tenian que estar de acuerdo. De todas las líneas de sangre de Konoha el Sharingan era el que tenia mas capacidades y que usadas adecuadamente los convertirían en una amenaza

´´Ya veo Sandaime-sama. No quería ofender ni nada por el estilo. Pero me he dado cuenta que usted ha explicado que es por el momento en realidad la mas fuerte línea de sangre ¿sabe usted algo que nosotros desconocemos?``. Itachi se veía muy curioso. Alguien con la capacidad de superar la línea de sangre de los Uchiha era en realidad una firme demostración de poder que tenian que estar en alerta para ver por si mismos mas que nada ya que semejante oportunidad solo decía de alguien con grandes posibilidades

´´No puedo apostar por completo pero creo que hay un joven en Konoha que esta beneficiado por una línea de sangre muy poderosa. Creo que cuando llegue el momento ese joven demostrara al mundo entero que no deben dejar de lado a el y su clan en realidad``. Hiruzen no podía evitar sonreir en realidad de solo pensar en dicho joven y de pensar únicamente en todo el poder que el niño podía llegar a desplegar cuando llegase el momento. Llamalo presentimiento pero el lo tenia acerca de Naruto Uzumaki solo esperaba volver a ver el Mokuton una vez mas en su vida antes de morir

´´Ya veo Sandaime-sama. Entonces hare mis preparativos dejando las fuerzas ANBU de inmediato para poder dedicarme a sus enseñanzas por completo``. Itachi solo sabia que tendría que darlo todo por el Sandaime Hokage. El hombre los iba a entrenar en todo lo que tenia por lo que seria en la mejor de sus ideas que el se dedicase por completo al entrenamiento del anciano Hokage para no insultarlo de ninguna manera posible al no dar su todo por ello

´´Yo mismo me reduciré el numero de misiones realizadas de ahora en adelante Hokage-sama. Voy a darlo todo bajo su guía señor algo que espero que sea a su gusto en realidad``. Shisui solo podía esperar con impaciencia acerca de la posibilidad de aprender de Hiruzen. Su padre Kagami siempre le habia mencionado acerca de coomo el hombre habia sido uno de los mayores luchadores que se podría uno encontrar. Su única posible debilidad eran las ilusiones y ya esta por lo que ellos en realidad esperaban demostrarle al anciano que las ilusiones eran también un terreno a temer

´´Se que puedo contar con los dos. Itachi-kun se que puede ser y parecer mucho lo de dejar las misiones ANBU pero espero que te dediques mientras estas siendo entrenado por mi en las misiones de los Chunin. Creo que es mejor eso ya que te permitirá continuar con un salario adecuado así como mantener el tiempo en mis entrenamientos``. Hiruzen sabia que el niño estaba dejando de lado las misiones ANBU un poco descontento pero era lo mejor en realidad ya que si estaba en las misiones ANBU entonces las posibilidades de poder entrenar bajo su guía serian menores a causa de la larga prolongación que podían tener las misiones de los ANBU

´´Así se hara Sandaime-sama aunque tengo mis dudas señor. No quiero faltar al respeto ni nada pero ¿Cómo esas misiones van a servir en realidad para mantenerme en buena forma cuando resulta que son misiones de poca calificación para mi?``. Itachi quería la respuesta del anciano que en realidad para su sorpresa y de la de Shisui solo se rio como si lo encontrara divertido en realidad algo que no comprendía

´´Algo que debes aprender Itachi y que voy a enseñarte Itachi es que cualquier misión delegada a Chunin en realidad siempre tiende a tener posibilidades de pasarse a nivel Jonin. Puede ser algo complicado creer en realidad pero las misiones con parámetros fáciles de afectar suelen ser la de rango medio``. Y el sabia muy bien de lo que hablaba despues de todo ya que como el sandaime Hokage tenia que basarse en la red de inteligencia de Jiraiya para saber el escalonamiento posible de cualquier misión que llegaba en solicitud a Konoha

La verdad es que las misiones de rango C tenian un alto porcentaje de posibilidades convertirse en misiones de rango B e incluso de rango A. Por esa razón quería Itachi hacer esas misiones. No solo no seria mejorar su potencia y habilidad sino que no serian misiones tan largas y duraderas como lo eran normalmente las rang ya que otro motivo por el que escalonaban a ese nivel era debido al tiempo que tomaba a los ninjas en realidad realizar la misión o el tiempo solicitado que estaban los ninjas en realidad. Pensando en eso era porque el Sandaime habia decidido hacer esto principalmente

´´Shisui tu haras las misiones con Itachi de ahora en adelante. Quiero que trabajéis como un equipo compenetrado y engrasado perfectamente. Hemos visto como Kumo ha empleado ese tipo de tácticas en realidad. No voy a engar que la creación de escuadrones que trabajen en equipo de tres es muy bueno pero creo que seria prudente que los elites como vosotros seais mas bien de trabajar entre los dos juntos``. Hiruzen tenia un plan y si salía bien Konoha saldría mas fuerte y poderosa. Bueno eso y en tres años el podría entonces retirarse de este trabajo infernal

´´Esta bien Hokage-sama como ordenes. Sin embargo ¿Cuándo empezamos el programa de formacion?``. Shisui e Itachi tenian en este caso la misma cosa en mente. Hacer el trabajo en realidad de manera ordenada siempre ayudaba a quitar la mayor parte de los problemas de hacer una tarea. Por eso ellos querían saber mas que nada cuando empezaban para poder ordenar los asuntos y estar listos de esa manera

´´Empezaremos la semana que viene. Os quiero descansados por lo que quedais exentos de cualquier misión o tarea de vuestros oficiales superiores. Tambien quiero que como trabajo empecéis en la elaboración de programas de patrullaje, de unidades y de orden de tropas. Un oficial que siempre tiene un plan listo es mejor que un oficial que no esta preparado en absoluto``. Con sus ultimas palabras dichas los dos ninjas se marcharon de la oficina dejando a un Sandaime Hokage solo mientras pensaba en el escenario general

La mayor debilidad actual de Konoha era el y el no iba a mentirse a si mismo diciendo que no era así. Habia pasado su mejor momento. Pero con ninjas como Itachi, Shisui y Naruto seria solo cuestión de tiempo que una nueva fuerza se levantara. Lo único que podía lamentar era el increíble dolor que estaba haciendo en el proceso al eliminar cualquier posibilidad de vida tranquila para los jóvenes y esperaba que los familiares de estos en el mas alla estuvieran en paz con el

* * *

 **-Ta no Kuni-**

Las tierras del arroz era un país fronterizo con Hi no Kuni. En opinión de muchos seria un lugar que solo serviría para tener cultivos. Pero eso seria un inmenso error en realidad ya que Ta no Kuni estaba en secreto el lugar y hogar del famoso ninja picaro Orochimaru del Sannin uno de los hombres mas mortíferos del mundo y también una de las personas mas desagradables del mundo ya que no tenia respeto por nada ni por nadie y solo esperaba en realidad adquirir el poder que no le pertenecía por cualquier medio disponible. Sin importar las victimas

Orochimaru en realidad podía no parecerlo pero el hombre estaba mas bien disgustado ¿Cómo no serlo? Cuando fue durante la tercera guerra ninja la purga de la población de los clanes el espero en realidad poder reclutar para sus programas de mas alto secreto algunos de los ninjas de los clanes (Yuki, Kaguya, Terumi, Hozuki). Por desgracia para el en su opinión al menos llego demasiado tarde. No porque el Sandaime Hokage los matara sino porque el actual Yondaime Mizukage los habia puesto bajo su protección

Yagura del Sanbi o **Akuma Umi (demonio del mar)** habia rescatado a la mayor parte de los niños de dichos clanes y el resto de los clanes de Mizu y se habia alejado de Kiri colocándose en una antigua fortaleza de Mizu no Kuni en compañía de Utakata del Rokubi o **Akuma Fushoku (demonio corrosivo)** que era junto con Yagura el ninja mas fuerte de la aldea. La tercera guerra continuo y cuando Kiri salió de ella por las perdidas Yagura dio un golpe de estado que no le costo ninguna fuerza e impuso su modelo de gobierno convirtiendo Kiri en una nueva fuerza no solo militar sino económica y política

Habia sido en su ira que habia tratado de secuestrar a dos niños: Haku Yuki y Kimimaro Kaguya. Y por desgracia se encontró con el joven Mizukage que prácticamente lo golpeo a un centímetro de su vida del que solo escapo por un mero tecnicismo. Luego de eso una organización le pidió que el se uniera a ellos: El Akatsuki. Tenia que admitir que era una brillante oferta y a decir verdad solo un tonto lo habría rechazado. Asique el acepto

Imagina su alegría cuando descubrió que el grupo en cuestión tenia como objetivo la captura de los nueve Biju. Las nueve existencias eternas, las nueve existencias de la destrucción absoluta. Estarian por fin al alcance de alguien de su talento. Pero no pudo ser. Ya ves Orochimaru le gustaba jugar con sus normas y el no iba a inclinarse ante nadie asique de manera inteligente el mismo pensó que podría arrebatar el Rinnegan al líder de la organización y salirse de rositas: ese fue el dia que entendió que estaba muy por debajo de la cadena alimenticia dentro de los ninjas rango S

Y de ahí que el estuviera aquí. Habia convencido al Daimyo de poder conseguirle una fuerza militar única e invencible que le ayudaría a convertirse en una fuerza superior de combate. El Daimyo tonto y estúpido acepto sus palabras como si nada y ahora tenia fondos y un buen terreno subterráneo en el que estaba costruyendo su fuerza militar. Las cosas eran buenas por el momento y en un total de seis años el tendría la fuerza para destruir Konoha. Ese era su mayor objetivo en la vida la destrucción de Konoha

¿Por qué? Algunos dirían que Orochimaru no era de las personas de ser sentimentales. Pero Konoha y su Hokage lo golpearon donde mas le dolia: su orgullo. Desde que se enfrento a Hanzo de la salamandra el siempre habia sido orgulloso de su poder. Despues de todo un hombre a la par con el Sandaime Hokage debía ser un guerrero que nadie querria enfrentarse pero el sobrevivió al enfrentamiento con el lo cual lo colocaba en una posicion superior al resto de humanos. Y sin embargo cuando el Sandaime decidió que era la hora de la jubilación despues de la tercera guerra ninja ¿Qué hizo el anciano? Le dio el puesto que era por derecho suyo a un mocoso ignorante que no sabia en verdad lo que era el poder

Disfruto enormemente del ataque del Kyubi hace ocho años por varios motivos. El primero fue la muerte de Minato Namikaze. El segundo fueron las inmensas cantidades de chakra Biju que habia en el ambiente. Y tercero nadie se dio cuenta de el obtener las muestras de ADN de algunas de las personas de mayor poder y prestigio de Konoha. De ahí el pudo ir en un intento de duplicar el mas temido de los conocidos linajes: el Mokuton. Y entonces una vez mas todo se jodio por completo. No solo el proyecto acabo siendo un fracaso sino ademas de eso el Sandaime descubrió sus acciones cuestionables

Era un científico y como cualquier científico precisaba de material para investigar ¿Qué mas da si ninjas o civiles desaparecen si es por el bien de Konoha? Danzo estaba de acuerdo con el. El anciano tuerto estaba con el de acuerdo en que para alcanzar el poder absoluto habia que hacer grandes sacrificios. Esta gente solo eran eso piezas de una partida de ajedrez y sirvieron a su propósito. No solo su plan al final se convirtió en inviable sino que ademas el Sandaime lo descubrió y lo expulso. Y ahora aquí estaba

En unos años el tendría el poder para golpear a Konoha. En unos años el tendría la ultima fuerza necesaria para en realidad obtener la venganza que se merecía. Y por fin podría reiniciar sus experimentos de la manera adecuada en vez de tener que estar escondido como lo estaba en estos momentos. Solo de pensarlo lo hacia sentirse muy bien consigo mismo en realidad y le hacia tener ganas de ponerse a estudiar cualquier forma de trabajo con el espacio y el tiempo. Pero afortunadamente no estaba loco. Seria paciente, ademas de esta manera el Sandaime seria viejo y el lo golpearía en su peor estado

´´Señor Orochimaru Danzo Shimura esta aquí``. Orochimaru creció confuso con esa noticia. No habia esperado en realidad la presencia de Danzo aquí como el Halcon de Guerra tenia en realidad diversos planes como la aniquilación de los Uchiha. Hizo entrecerrar sus ojos como el suponía entonces que el plan del maldito tuerto no solo habría salido mal pero ademas de ello habrían descubierto cualquier cosa que podría poner en peligro todo lo que el habia trabajado a lo largo de estos años. Por un momento la idea de matarlo paso por su mente

Mientras tanto Danzo solo estaba escupiendo pestes en su mente. No podía soportar el hecho de que Hiruzen lo habia superado. Tenia el poder del Mokuton y aun así habia sido superado por el maldito anciano mono en todos los sentidos. Sus fuerzas habían sido diezmadas y seguramente a causa de este intento muy posiblemente toda la red de espionaje que tenia por Konoha seria expuesta. Solo podía maldecir mas en su mente al Daimyo por meterse en los asuntos de Konoha y juro que lo haría pagar. Pero tenia que esperar en realidad que sus aliados de la capital no se vieran muy afectados por los acontecimientos que aquí habían pasado. De lo contrario su fuerza total en Hi no Kuni se habría visto mas bien muy afectada algo que no esperaba

´´¿Qué ha sucedido Danzo?``. Danzo podía notar que su socio de los intentos de hacer de Konoha la aldea mas fuerte y poderosa estaba en realidad de mal humor. No es como si fuera culpa suya de que el Daimyo hubiera intervenido en realidad en el asunto en cuestión y el solo podía esperar convencer a el estúpido Sannin de que no era su responsabilidad de que esto se hubiera salido de control en realidad

´´Hiruzen decidió solicitar la ayuda del Daimyo para resolver los acontecimientos que estaban teniendo lugar en Konoha con el clan Uchiha. El maldito anciano consiguió no solo eliminar a la parte cancerígena del clan Uchiha sino descubrir mi implicación en ello y ordeno mi muerte. Trate de enfrentarme a el y poner Konoha en una situación caótica solo para ser derrotado por el``. Danzo estaba que echaba humo y eso a Orochimaru le gustaba. Siempre habia despreciado cada vez que Danzo habia menospreciado a Hiruzen. Era su maestro y una de las personas mas fuertes vivas ¿Cómo este idiota podía creer en realidad capaz de enfrentarse a el?

´´Tal vez sino lo hubieras hecho tan obvio esto no habría pasado. El intento de golpe de estado habría dejado Konoha debilitada. Me habría dado la oportunidad de estudiar el ADN de los Uchiha en combinación con los Senju y ahora tendríamos a Konoha y Hi no Kuni colocados en un estado de pánico. No Danzo esto ha sucedido por tu culpa al menospreciar a alguien tan poderoso como Sarutobi-sensei``. Orochimaru sabia que esas palabras molestarían al Shimura y aunque Danzo mantenía su rostro sin emociones no era difícil ver que estaba molesto por las palabras de Orochimaru en realidad

´´Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices Orochimaru. El plan se descarrilo porque el Daimyo intervino. Envio a los trece tenientes. Trece samuráis con el nivel de fuerza de un comandante jonin lo cual les daba la posibilidad de enfrentarse a lo mejor que tenia Fugaku Uchiha que en el mejor era jonin nivel. Mientras que mis fuerzas fueron cazadas por Shisui y la elite ANBU de Hiruzen``. Era algo que lo puso furioso. Esos samurái y la elite de Hiruzen eran en total menos de veinte personas y acabaron con todo lo que se les puso por delante algo que estaba molestándolo porque el siempre se habia enorgullecido de tener mejores fuerzas militares que Hiruzen o al menos que el decía

´´No pongas excusas Danzo. Ahora tendremos que andarnos con ojo. Jiraiya ha estado husmeando muy cerca de mis bases y estoy plenamente seguro de que mas tarde o temprano va a averiguar todo acerca ce mi operación de Oto. Necesitare de alguien que mientras yo me ocupo de investigaciones para alguien de aumentar la calidad de los ninjas reclutados por mi``. Orochimaru no iba a perder el tiempo en realidad con la formacion de sus fuerzas mas de lo necesario en realidad pero con Danzo aquí el podría ser mas que capaz de hacerlo en realidad. Además seria un duro golpe para el ego del anciano que necesitaba ser bajado un par de niveles en realidad

´´¿Me quieres como un instructor Orochimaru? Eso es tarea para personas de mas bajo nivel. Soy un comandante no un niño iluso y tonto que debe ser castigado de esa forma``. Danzo estaba sintiendo una inmensa cantidad de ira en esos momentos ¿se atrevía a rebajarlo de esa manera y nivel en realidad? ¿Quién se creía que era Orochimaru? El se suponía que era un líder nato y un guerrero a la par de Tobirama Senju ¿Por qué debería de perder su tiempo así?

´´Creo que no lo entiendes muy bien Danzo asique te lo voy a explicar de buenas maneras. Has sido un comandante pero ahora estas aquí en mis dominios y no puedes exigirme nada en realidad. Lo único que puedes hacer en realidad es pedirme ayuda y ya esta. A cambio de un lugar seguro donde estar yo quiero algo de ti y es que quiero que instruyas a mis tropas ¿no te gusta? Te puedes ir y hacer tus propios intentos de lo que sea``. Orochimaru estaba teniendo problemas para contener su sonrisa al ver a Danzo tan furioso. Era tan fácil de cabrear el anciano y de manipular también. Lo único que habia necesitado era de golpear en sus debilidades

´´Entonces no me queda alternativa que aceptar tu propuesta Orochimaru. Solo espero que al menos tengas gente que valga la pena para ser adiestrada en ser una fuerza de combate ninja. De lo contrario esto va a ser mas que nada una perdida de mi tiempo``. Con esas palabras finales Danzo se marcho de la presencia de Orochimaru un tanto furioso de su posicion como un maestro de reclutas algo que en su mente era del todo injusto dada su amplia experiencia y capacidad

Mientras que Danzo se iba Orochimaru solo podía suspirar. Lo que el habia esperado de todo esto era una Konoha mas debilitada y por tanto mas fácil de golpear que cualquier otra cosa pero ahora eso no era una posibilidad. Sabia que su maestro lo mas seguro veria esto como una advertencia de su vejez y querria en realidad encontrar un candidato seguro para ocupar su puesto. Eso no iba de acuerdo con sus planes pero era lo único que podía hacer en realidad muy a su disgusto de que todo se hubiera salido de control. Además el habia esperado en realidad que de la masacre Uchiha solo quedara algún niño fácil de obtener a causa de su ira interior. Tendria que observar atentamente de ahora en adelante todo el asunto

´´Kabuto. Quiero que observes atentamente Konoha. No quiero ningun informe que pueda influir de manera perjudicial a Konoha salir de ti dejale ese trabajo a los demás espias. No puedo arriesgarme a perderte. En vez de eso lo que quiero es que observes detalladamente a todos los jóvenes de la academia ninja. Quiero saber todos los potenciales objetivos que podríamos tener a la mano``. Orochimaru sabia que si habia una amenaza serian esos niños y el no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos ir por libre para que se conviertan en esa amenaza

´´Como ordenes Lord Orochimaru. Sin embargo hay una pregunta que tengo en cuenta ¿Qué hago en caso de encontrar accesible un joven Uchiha influenciable?``. Kabuto habia esperado la masacre del clan con muchas ganas despues de todo. La posibilidad de hacer tantas investigaciones que ahora se le habían negado por completo. Tendria la cabeza del responsable de esto aunque significara la muerte para el mismo (bueno no llendo tan lejos en realidad)

´´Si hay algún joven Uchiha accesible quiero que hagas el máximo posible por congraciarte con el mismo. Podria ser en nuestro mejor interes en realidad para obtener el niño de manera propia y que el se entregue a nosotros sin ninguna dificultad. Tambien espero en realidad que tengas cuidado con tus acciones Kabuto soy plenamente consciente de tu ira para el señor Daimyo pero no quiero ningun intento contra el por muy bien cubierto que estes``. Era comprensible la ira del joven al Daimyo como el Daimyo en realidad era parcialmente responsable de la muerte de su madre en la mente de dicho joven

´´No se inquiete señor Orochimaru no tengo ningun interes en el Daimyo en realidad pero creo que el joven Uzumaki podría ser un objeto de interes muy grande``. Kabuto era en realidad muy interesado en estudiar el cuerpo del joven Uzumaki como se decía que el clan del niño era increíblemente poderoso y fuerte en muchos sentidos. Podria beneficiar considerablemente a el y a la investigación en busca de la inmortalidad lo cual en realidad podría ser un claro beneficio para ellos así como obtener respuestas de algunos de los mayores secretos del mundo

´´No voy a decirte que no en eso Kabuto. Pero no te arriesgues por llegar a el. Te necesito dándome informes sencillos y fáciles de enviar no mensajes que pueden implicar un gran caos en Konoha y que por tanto se eleve la señal de alarma de que Konoha en realidad podría descubrirte como espia``. La sola idea de Kabuto quedar atrapado seria muy desagradable ya que como su mano derecha tenia acceso a mucha información en realidad y podría significar muchos efectos negativos a sus planes que el joven delante suya fuera capturado

´´Como ordenes Lord Orochimaru``. Con esas palabras dichas el joven espia salió en las sombras de la presencia de su señor mientras pensaba tranquilamente en los problemas que podían venir de manos de el joven Uzumaki. Sabia ver una amenaza cuando la tenia delante y el podía decir que el niño lo seria. Tendria que ser eliminado o sacado al menos del tablero antes de que alcanzase el máximo de su potencial o de lo contrario todos sus efuerzos se irían al garete

Por otro lado Orochimaru estaba pensando muy duro en el joven Uzumaki. Mas de una vez se habia sentido interesado por el dichoso clan. Un clan que tenia a dia de hoy la línea del mayor y el menor hijo del sabio unidas como una sola. Un poderoso cuerpo y un poderoso chakra. La esperanza de vida de un Uzumaki podía llegar a ser de doscientos años y cuanto mas fuerte su chakra mas tiempo podían vivir en realidad lo cual solo hizo que su interes por dicho clan aumentara

Intento tomar a Kushina como su alumna una buena excusa para poder obtener muestras de ella. Pero la niña habia dicho en redondo que ella no recibiría un aprendizaje y que únicamente continuaría su formacion como los demás Uzumaki. Habia sentido una fuerte rabia de la niña en realidad y fue peor que cada vez que pensó que podría tener en sus manos un poco de su sangre entonces el sello en los tubos de ensayo explotaría o simplemente destruiría la sangre. Era una ira para el el mayor científico de la vida el tener a su acceso una fuente de poder y no tenerla para el mismo

Como colofón final los Uzumaki tenian el linaje conocido hasta la fecha mas poderoso: El Omnyoton. La existencia de dicho linaje prácticamente era el poder absoluto y el lo quería para el mismo. Sabia que podría obtenerlo con el tiempo si se dedicaba de tratar de devolver el ADN de los Uzumaki a su estado primigenio pero eso no sabia si seria ahora posible. Y lo que si sabia es que acercarse al niño Uzumaki seria mas bien difícil por no decir imposible teniendo en cuenta todo el interes que el Daimyo tenia. Tantos problemas y tan pocas soluciones en realidad

* * *

 **-Konoha. Sede de la Policia Militar-**

Sasuke Uchiha era un niño de solo siete años de edad. Pero aun así era de los niños del clan Uchiha y por tanto se esperaba en realidad que el fuera de gran alcance. No ayudo a que su padre Fugaku lo comparaba casi constantemente con su hermano mayor Itachi. Sasuke habia crecido con un sentido de inferioridad muy notable y ciertos celos para su hermano mayor a causa de esto. Sin embargo el habia amado a su hermana, un hermano que lo habia dado todo por estar con el siempre en realidad

Pero todo eso se habia acabado. Su padre habia muerto a manos de su hermano. Y la mayor parte de la fuerza milita de la policía habia sido también asesinada. Eso habia cabreado a Sasuke y lo habia llenado de dolor. Toda esa gente habia expresado lo muy orgullosos que estarían cuando vieran como el se elevaba por encima de los demás mediocres de Konoha y se convertiría en el futuro jefe del clan. Pero todo eso se habia visto en mal estado cuando Itachi ayudo a sus aliados de Konoha a ponerle fin a esas buenas personas

Aun podía recordar la cara de Fugaku, su padre, cuando encontró su cabeza cortada. El shock fue tal que activo el Sharingan. Pero en vez de ver a los miembros del clan Uchiha de levantarse en armas contra Konoha por su osadia el solo vio como su madre tomo el liderazgo del clan y ordeno no tomar ningun tipo de medida contra Konoha. Y luego paso a explicar sus razones. Sus razones para no vengar la traición de Konoha a su clan. Un clan que habia dado todo lo que tenian por ellos en realidad

Su madre conto una estúpida historia de cómo su padre se habia aliado con Danzo Shimura para dar un golpe de estado a Konoha. Luego comento como el plan de Fugaku era utilizar a los miembros del clan que no eran de la policía militar como la primera línea que moriría inevitablemente mientras que los miembros de la policía se llevaron la gloria. Y lo que mas molesto a Sasuke es que la gente creyo a su madre. El nunca podría creer las palabras de esa mujer en realidad ya que sabia que su padre jamás tomaria unas medidas así contra nadie en realidad

Ahora seria su destino vengar las muertes de los caidos por las manos de los ninjas de Konoha. Mataria a su madre por ser una zorra traidora que habia traicionado a su padre el hombre mas importante de todo el clan y el mundo. Mataria a su hermano para demostrar ser el mejor de los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo que el lo mataria por traidor. Recreearia Konoha a su imagen y semejanza. La convertiría en la aldea de los Uchiha y sometería a los demás clanes ninja. Su futuro era el de un vengador

* * *

 **-Konoha. Compuesto Uzumaki-**

Naruto estaba sentado en posicion de piernas cruzadas con los ojos cerrados y sin vendas. Despues de la reunión con sus hombres de confianza el habia dejado que usaran el par de ojos Sharingan del cadáver de Satoshi para luego ponérselos el en realidad. Despues de aquello habia empleado la técnica de su ancestro **Kaifuku (recuperación)** para usar su chakra para a partir de los ojos Sharingan recuperar su propio par de ojos pero tener la capacidad de usar el Sharingan y su evolución. En realidad habia sido un trabajo muy arduo despues de todo ya que no solo tenia que asimilar en su cuerpo el ojo pero tenia que sustituir su ADN antiguo de Satoshi por el suyo propio

Estuvo en ocasiones de fracasar pero por suerte el consiguió mantener las capacidades del Sharingan en sus ojos. Como ahora mientras abria los ojos envio chakra a sus ojos. Estos cambiaron de su típico azul a un lila claro con tres tomoes negros en ellos girando como un sharingan normal. Ahora el poder de los Uzumaki seria mayor como una debilidad que habían tenido desde tiempos inmemoriales ya no existía

Solo podía imaginar la cara del mundo cuando se enterase


	7. Chapter 7

**Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que realizo en realidad y queria disculparme por ello pero mis estudios tienen una prioridad por encima de todo por lo que lamento que la gente esperaba que fuera más constante pero mi futuro es muy serio al menos por mis padres. que cumplir**

 **Bueno este es el siguiente capitulo que viene y con ansia espero que sea muy aceptado**

 **Tengo que decir que para el año nuevo voy a hacer una cosa: voy a subir tres historias ¿por qué? Eso es facil de explicar**

 **Las tres historias se llaman: Camino a la gloria (Harry Potter), El Legado de Tormentas (Naruto) y El Emperador de Tormentas (Naruto). Antes de que nadie vaya a decir que tengo tantas otras historias como yo porque estoy subiendo estas hisotiras en concreto**

 **De Harry Potter tengo tres historias pero entre la información y tú no me siento de acuerdo escribiendolas voy a subir una historia con la que me siento más identificado. No hay nada de eso que Harry viene de cientos de familias y es poderoso por la magia familiar. Harry tiene un ritmo fuerte pero eso de que puede tener años y puede tener Voldemort o Dumbledore va a ser que no. Es decir, con la experiencia y la capacidad de controlar el control del sistema que permite un mejor rendimiento que el final del septimo libro vencera a Voldemort pero por motivos más adecuados que un simple te devuelvo tu hechizo**

 **El Legado de Tormentas es un intento de hacer una historia con Naruto ser criado por sus padres. No hay nadie que piense que Naruto sera un dios solo por crecer con sus padres. El sera fuerte y crecera fuerte pero al ritmo de la gente como Itachi Uchiha asique espero que seas de gusto. Tambien tiene algunos de los aspectos que tiene más miedo que Naruto con suerte que solo y unicamente el factor Naruto con suerte Vencer a sus oponentes o que es todo musculo y algo de cerebro con mucha suerte**

 **El Emperador de Tormentas es algo así como la historia de Daiyokai combinada con Naruto Otsutsuki. Ya veis me di account de que en Naruto Otsutsuki cometi ciertos errores a mi ojo propio. Errores que no me dejaban continuar la historia porque tenían ese tipo de molde de historia por lo que seguí adelante de ese tipo de historia**

 **Feliz Navidad a todo el mundo y prospero año nuevo**

 **Naruto no me pertenece de ninguna manera**

* * *

 **La Acemia Ninja Empieza**

La Academia. Lugar de conocimiento y donde los jóvenes más jóvenes que asistieron para poder empezar a dar los pasos que los convertían en los más fuertes de su época y momento. La academia ninja fue fundada por Tobirama Senju en un intento de crear un lugar de estudio y enseñanza de las materias básicas del arte ninja no solo para los herederos de las clanes sino también los civiles que quieren entrar en la academia y ser parte de las fuerzas armadas . Ese era su objetivo en realidad

La academia tenia varios años de enseñanza siendo un máximo de tres años de enseñanza empezando a la edad de nueve años. Los cursos y clases se dividieron en cuanto al nivel de enseñanza previa que los estudiantes aspirantes a ninjas y también las habilidades demostradas en sus exámenes anteriores. Un joven que está en una habitación con un nivel de habilidad superior al que puede recibir y recibe ayuda de una ninja que técnicamente está ubicado en la parte superior de la academia

Por supuesto, hay algo que mentir que la academia era un lugar de juego y recreo. Pese a los intentos de varios miembros del sistema de tratamiento médico de sus clientes (es decir, el dinero en sus bolsillos) en la enseñanza de los jóvenes que asistían a esta academia. Fue solo solo una suerte en realidad que el Sandaime Hokage como general completo de la aldea fue el líder absoluto de la institución y que yo podía asegurarme de que ni nadie se metiera con la academia ni con sus materias lectivas. Podia tener una controladora por la totalidad de la institución pero el Sandaime sabía que los niños eran el futuro de la aldea

Poniendolo también en otros sentidos era bastante obvio que la academia tenia que cubrir en tres años los conocimientos de áreas diversas: Estrategia militar, Política y comprensión del estado, Ninjutsu (sensoria y elemental), Genjutsu y taijutsu. Pero ademas tenia materiales opcionales como la enseñanza en el arte de Fuinjutsu y la enseñanza en medicina ninjutsu y bukijutsu. Los textos por los que no se puede tener un interés en todo esto, este es un conjunto de herramientas para niños.

Desgraciadamente para los civiles entre Sandaime Hokage y el Daimyo del Fuego junto con los comandantes de la aldea en cuestión no tenian la mínima más ganada para dejar que los civiles decidieron sobre las cuestiones de entrenamiento y la formación de los jóvenes ninjas (claro, ¿quién en su sano juicio iba a dejar una cosa civilizada? ¿Quién era el único en el mundo? los jóvenes ninjas de Konoha, en algunos casos, los posibles sucesores de la fuerza militar de Konoha

La aldea de Konoha estaba en realidad posible sin que nadie lo supiera entrando en los años de mayor gloria y sus fuerzas. No solo un nuevo Hokage y comandante de las fuerzas militares ninja estará pronto al servicio completo de la aldea en tres años sino en este tiempo algunas de las mayores estrellas en el otro extremo de la aldea estarán entrando en la academia este mismo año para dar esperanza a la aldea de Konoha y un futuro de luz y resplandor que se eleva por encima de todas las demás aldeas del poder y se puede llevar a cabo una era de paz ... y bromas

* * *

 **-Residencia Higarushi-**

Goren Higarushi habia sido el comandante de la división ANBU durante los últimos veinticinco años y estaba ansioso por encontrar un descanso a decir verdad. Habia sido doloroso para el enterrar a su hijo y nuera despues de que terminara la tercera guerra ninja. Fueron asesinados por ninjas de Kumo que se habían obsesionado con las habilidades de su nuera en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y que buscaron asegurarse de que nadie mas que ellos tuvieran dichas técnicas

Chun Li era una de las mayores maestras de artes marciales de taijutsu y control de chakra Raiton que se podían haber visto en las naciones elementales. Pero no le gusto Kumo. Fue mucho peor porque el que era el actual Yondaime Raikage habia tratado de forzarse en ella y nadie la habría querido ayudar en ello. La dejaron a su simple posibilidad de vivir y dejaron que el hombre casi lo volviera hacer por lo que deserto de Kumo a Konoha donde conoció al hijo del comandante ANBU de Konoha

Jintaro Higarushi habia sido el hijo de el comandante ANBU de Konoha con su madre ser una de las principales estrategas de combate de Konoha. Habia tenido presión sobre su espalda para demostrar que era digno de ser el hijo de sus padres y el nunca defraudo a sus padres en realidad. Se habia convertido ademas en uno de los ninjas de mayor confianza del que seria el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha. Y un dia trajo a Konoha la posibilidad de poder aprender nintaijutsu a Konoha en la forma de Chun Li de la cual se enamoro a simple vista

Ellos iniciaron una relación y Chun Li sorprendió a todo el pueblo cuando decreto que sus habilidades serian secreto de clan que pasarían a su hija todavía no nacida. Como era de esperar Uchiha y los ancianos Hyuga no habían sido nada felices pero era poco lo que podían hacer en realidad. Cuando su hija Tenten nació fue un dia de mucho amor y belleza. Pero poco despues de su nacimiento ella y su marido fueron asesinados por ninjas de Kumo (algo que en la mente de Goren todavía sonaba a chino)

El no iba a dejar que su preciosa nieta se convirtiera en un simple juguete de los poderosos y ya habia matado a varios ninjas que habían tratado de acercarse a ella demasiado. Tanto extranjeros como de clanes de Konoha que pensaban que podían acercarse a ella y convencerla de confiar en ellos de manera completa. Goren no iba a dejar por ninguna de las formas conocidas del mundo que su nieta se usara por la gentuza de Konoha para obtener los secretos que eran ahora de su familia mas que nada porque sabia que muchos matarían por la forma de luchar de Chun Li

En el fondo estaba alegre de la decisión de Hiruzen. Dentro de unos años Konoha tendría a dos nuevos guardianes que elevarían y protegerían a toda Konoha de todo enemigo que se atreviera a dar dos pasos hacia ellos con malas intenciones. Y el podría ayudar a su nieta en todos los niveles que fueran necesarios sin tener que estar mas centrado en la comandancia de ANBU. El solo habría hecho que esto fuera mas posible si su hijo y nuera estuvieran en vida para ver como las cosas estaban llegando a ser en realidad. Era una gran injusticia que su nieta no conocería nunca a sus padres. Y se iba a asegurar al menos de que ella pudiera derrotar a un dios si eso era necesario aunque antes era necesario levantarla

´´Vamos Tenten. Es hora de despertar que la academia comienza en no mucho tiempo``. Goren se fue a la habitación de su nieta para verla durmiendo tan linda como era. Le gustaba dormir con el pelo suelto e realidad pero ella le gustaba llevarlo recogido en dos moños como su madre ya que pensaba que la hacia parecer mas a ella. Solo eso hacia que su viejo corazón casi se parase de verla como trataba de estar lo mas cerca de sus padres

´´mnñu jii-chan quiero dormir no ir a escuela``. Tenten era una joven que se podía definir en pocas palabras. Era increíblemente hiperactiva y también muy dormilona por lo que ella en poco se podía decir que daría lo que fuera por estar durmiendo tranquilamente antes que alguien consiguiera levantarla pero una vez hecho era como una apisonadora que volveria todo en un cahos completo. Era una joven que alegraba el corazón de todos los que la veian así como su aspecto de niña pequeña era algo que llamaba la atención de muchos

´´Nada de eso pequeña panda. Hoy empiezas las clases y aunque se que prefieres el entrenamiento que haces conmigo solo debes de pensar en todas las personas que vas a llegar a conocer en realidad``. Si habia otra cosa que odiaba de esta vida Goren era que su nieta apenas tenia amigos. Su fuerza monstruosa habia hecho que los niños la temieran en realidad y los herederos de los clanes aunque amigables junto con muchos oros niños no eran bastante para llenar el espacio causado por las acciones de los niños civiles

´´Muuu jii-chan pero aprender de ti es mas divertido. Tu no dices estupideces y eres muy paciente para explicarlo todo en realidad``. No es que ella no quisiera ir a la escuela. Pero ella temia que los niños de allí la trataran igual que todos los de aquí diciendo que era un monstruo porque podía hacer cosas que muchos otros no podían. Por ejemplo ella era muy fuerte y era tan fuerte que de un solo golpe envio por los aires a un hombre de cuarenta y cinco kilos cuando tenia ocho años. Ella quería amigos

´´Tenten se que quieres evitar estar cerca de las personas que te hacen buba y que no paran de molestarte pero creeme cuando te digo que en la academia habrá gente especial que te harán sentir feliz y contenta``. Goren solo podía pensar en el heredero Uzumaki. Ese chico era un condenado monstruo en potencial y el estaba seguro que con el al lado su linda niñita podría tener un buen amigo en realidad y poder pasarlo bien en vez de tener que estar constantemente mirando su espalda i cualquier cosa por el estilo

´´¿Habra gente guay como tu abuelo?``. Tenten habia visto un dia una de las practicas de entrenamiento de su abuelo. Habia sido un accidente pero en realidad ella habia quedado mas que impresionada por las acciones de su abuelo llamándolo el tipo guay de la familia. Goren se habia reido de lo lindo por ello ya que lo que era una sesión de entrenamiento rutinaria para el su nieta lo habia visto mas como un momento de diversión. Si eso no era una señal de su nieta ser mas inteligente y aceptando la formacion Ninja que muchos otros entonces el no sabia en realidad lo que era

´´¿Gente como yo? No creo. Nosotros los top ninjas no solemos ser enviados a la academia porque estamos muy ocupados con la realización de las tareas de mantenimiento de nuestras infraestructura así como de asegurar que los jóvenes novatos se mantienen bien en forma. Pero puede que te sorprendas en realidad con la presencia de los maestros competentes que hay en realidad cuando no están haciendo otras cosas``. No debía decir tacos delante de su linda nieta porque sabia que el espíritu de Chun Li podría venir y perseguirlo por haber dicho esas cosas tan malas delante suya

´´Ya veo jii-chan. Pero nunca habrá nadie mas guay que tu en realidad``. Ella como una niña no pudo evitar decir esas palabras que pensaban en primera cosa ya que en su mente ella solo veía a su abuelo como uno de los ninjas mas destacados y poderosos en realidad. No podía imaginarse de ninguna manera a su abuelo siendo superado por nada ni por nadie en verdad y solo quería llegar a ser un dia tan fuerte como el

´´Hay mi dulce nieta tus palabras me calientan el corazón mucho. Pero siempre habrá ninjas mejores que otros. Por ejemplo mira a Saru el amigo de tu abu. El es el Hokage un hombre muy fuerte y poderoso en realidad``. Goren sabia que su niña le gustaba hablar de esta forma pero también sabia que el dia de hoy en la academia ninja era el comienzo de su viaje para dejar de ser un niño algo que en parte lo molestaba como solo quería a su niña seguir siendo eso

´´El viejo Saru es un mono pervertido que solo mira con su bola de cristal en las fuentes termales jii-chan``. Un momento de silencio llego a la sala. Goren no sabia como responder a las palabras de su nieta en verdad ya que despues de todo eran una gran verdad de la que el mismo habia sido testigo despues de todo pero no quería hacer que su nieta tuviera malas imágenes en su primer dia de clase por lo que pensó que seria mejor quedarse callado y no decir nada que podría verse muy mal visto y que afectase a la mente de su nieta

Tenten por dentro estaba riéndose malvadamente. Sabia que tenia a su abuelo envuelto alrededor de su dedo lo cual era muy divertido en realidad. Y actuaba la mayor parte del tiempo como una niña en realidad porque era no solo una forma de que la gente se diera cuenta de ella sino de ser valorada en realidad. Pero la verdad de las verdades es que ella sabia mucho de lo malo de esta vida ya que vio como una mujer golpeo hasta la muerte a un hombre que trato de violarla. No era una niña infantil. Era un ninja y el engaño es su mejor arma siempre

´´Bueno si Saru es un hombre con gustos raros mi pequeña niña pero no hay que faltarle nunca al respeto porque es el Hokage``. Aunque por dentro el estaba soltando un comentario mas bien desagradable por el hombre haber sido pillado por su nieta mientras usaba su bola de cristal para actos tan desagradables. Solo de pensar en Chun Li pillarlo comportándose de esa manera también lo hacia temblar de miedo como su hija en ley tenia un genio bastante mortal en realidad

´´Si si jii-chan. Pero ¿vamos a entrenar todavía juntos despues de la academia verdad?``. Ella lo miro con sus ojos de cachorrito que el pobre anciano no tuvo ninguna oportunidad contra ellos. Era muy frustante en realidad que el como un ninja veterano y de gran poder y habilidad podía ser sometido con tanta facilidad en realidad. Solo podía imaginarse la sonrisa brutal de los demás miembros asociados a el por darse cuenta de esto y solo podía esperar que la tierra se lo tragase

* * *

 **-Complejo Kurama-**

Murakumo Kurama estaba ojeando tranquilamente los documentos de acuerdo con el funcionamiento del clan hasta que se sorprendió de la hora que era. Sabia muy bien que el dia de hoy era de gran importancia porque su hija iba a entrar en la academia ninja lo cual habia sido su sueño en realidad durante mucho tiempo gracias a su meta y ambicion: Ser igual o superar a Toka Senju. Ella habia vsto a dicha mujer como uno de los mayores simbolos del poder de la mujer en la fuerza de los ninjas y quería demostrar que ella era igual de capaz que la mujer Senju en realidad

Hace un año el habría pensado que era imposible. Que su querida hija no podri haberse convertido en una kunoichi. Pero todo eso habia cambiado tras descubrir la traición de Unkai así como los planes de los Uchiha y de Danzo. Si por el hubiera ido tendría al maldito de Unkai muerto empalado pero no pudo ser y el joven Naruto se le adelanto en verdad salvando también en el proceso a su querida hija. Debia mucho a ese joven en realidad y tenia intención de un dia pagarle por todo su bien hacia el clan en su conjunto

Yakumo no solo habia crecido desde entonces como una Kunoichi fuerte y poderosa sino ademas de eso ella se habia visto beneficiada con uno de los métodos de tratamiento de los Uzumaki para la dolencia de su cuerpo. El así como el resto del clan habían sido sorprendidos cuando Naruto Uzumaki habia ofrecido poner a su hija una matriz de sello que convertiría el chakra vertido en dicha matriz en energia Chakra Yang que curaría poco a poco el cuerpo de su hija de su dolencia de cuerpo débil. Nadie se habia esperado tal acción del Uzumaki en realidad pero fue bienvenida por lo que habia hecho por la joven heredera de clan así como el propio futuro del clan

´´Otou-sama buenos días``. Murakumo se giro para encontrarse con su hija que estaba recién levantada pero ya vestida para asistir a la academia. Vestia un hermoso kimono blanco con hojas de color rojo atado con un obi de color rojo fuerte. Su hija vestia de esa manera mientras que a la vez tenia un bolso de tipo ninja en la parte trasera y en su pierna izquierda tenia un cartucho donde guardaba los kunai en caso de necesidad para el combate en realidad

´´Buenos días Yakumo ¿Cómo te encuentras?``. Habia estado preocupado porque ella habia pedido hace tres meses para asistir a los terrenos privados del clan Kurama donde eran entrenados para luchar mentalmente contra presencias e ilusiones. Todo ello con el objetivo de fortalecer su mente así como asegurarse de que ella misma era inmune a las ilusiones en las que podía verse metida sino se andaba con cuidado. Su hija habia demostrado gran talento cuando volvió. Esta muy agotada mentalmente pero ella demostró que era posiblemente la verdadera esperanza del clan

´´Estoy bien el padre. Todavia estoy un poco agotada por el estrés pero creo que como es el primer dia en realidad podre aguantarlo sin ningun problema en realidad``. Ella estaba mas que interesada en empezar la academia ninja. Habia pasado mucho tiempo con Naruto y Maya en realidad viendo a Maya como una figura femenina a seguir mientras que Naruto era esa montaña que servia para recordarle que podía ir sin ningun problema porque ella tendría todo el apoyo que necesitaba. Era un verdadero cambio comparado con lo que habia sido antes su vida

´´Me alegro de escuchar esas palabras Yakumo. Se que eres fuerte y poderosa para tu edad pero recuerda que un cuerpo sano y una mente sana son todo lo mas importante para poder en realidad hacer tu trabajo y evolucionar como una kunoichi``. Murakumo estaba mas que satisfecho viendo como su hija e realidad tomaba todo. Su mentalidad en un año habia cambiado de una niña mimada (bueno no mimada pero si un poco consentida) a la de una joven seria con esperanzas de crecer mas y mas fuerte en realidad

´´Otou-sama ¿Cómo esta la madre? Es muy raro no verla a vuestro lado``. Yakumo estaba en verdad muy preocupada por su madre ya que era muy raro para ella saltarse un desayuno aunque también podía decir que no le extrañaba teniendo en cuenta todos los momentos de estrés que habia tenido que soportar así como las constantes nauseas que habia sufrido en realidad pero eso no quitaba la preocupación por su madre en realidad sino que lo agravaba en realidad de solo pensar en su madre estar cayendo

´´No te inquietes mi hija. Esas son noticias que mas tarde te podemos comentar tanto tu madre como yo pero te puedo asegurar en verdad que lo que oirás te va a gustar``. Murakumo estaba en realidad casi saltando de la alegría de lo que le pasaba a su mujer ya que despues de todo el simple hecho de saber que su amada esposa iba a hacerlo padre una vez mas era mas que una señal bienvenida en la mente del miembro del clan Kurama aunque no tenia intención de decirle nada a su hija todavía ya que sabia como iba a reaccionar y la haría perderse todo el dia en la academia

´´Ya veo el padre. Por favor entonces informadme lo antes posible despues de la academia acerca del estado de la madre. No podría soportar despues de ponerme mejor que algo malo le pasara a la madre``. Los fantasmas que la aterrorizaban se hicieron presentes en ese momento. Solo de recordar en realidad lo que fue antes su vida era algo que en verdad la hacia temblar mal y de miedo ya que no quería que ahora que estaba saliendo de ese pozo su familia volviera a caer por alguna desgracia

´´No te inquietes tanto hija mia. Se que puedes estar inmensamente preocupada pero te puedo asegurar que la noticia que tu madre y yo tenemos para ti te va a gustar en gran medida``. Murakumo solo podía sentir pena de su hija. Cargaba con los recuerdos de lo que habia sido la hora mas oscura que habia acontecido al clan en realidad y ella se sentía mas responsable de ello que nada algo que en verdad destrozaba a Murakumo ya que solo quería ver a su hija feliz y alegre

´´Ya veo. Entonces me ire a las clases. No seria profesional llegar tarde a las clases con los compañeros que tengo ya que son despues de todo algunos miembros de los clanes altos de Konoha``. Yakumo dijo eso y se fue en un Shunshin. Una parte de Murakumo estaba impresionado de la habilidad de su hija siendo ya capaz de hacer dicho jutsu para desplazarse mientras que por otro lado estaba preguntándose que y como ella se tomaria que su madre estaba embarazada. Lo cual podía ser muy complicado

´´Mi preciosa hija…nunca dejare que sufras. Es hora de que los Kurama vuelvan a la parte por encima del resto y estoy seguro de que tu los lideraras muy bien``. Con esas palabras dichas a si mismo Murakumo termino de tomarse el te y salió de inmediato a verse con su esposa. No sabia como explicar a su hija que iba a tener un hermano ya que desde la deblacle del Ido ella bien podía llegar a pensar que la estaban sustituyendo. Una cosa que el nunca haría con su hija aunque ella no podía en verdad saberlo hasta que fuera demasiado tarde

* * *

 **-Complejo Uchiha-**

Rena Uchiha era una de las mas jóvenes kunoichis en formacion del clan Uchiha pero ya era de las mas apreciadas en todo el clan. Su hermano Shisui habia empleado su tiempo para ayudarla a crecer fuerte y siempre se habia preocupado por ella y por la habilidad que ella quería tener. No era su hermana de sangre y aun así el era mas cariñoso de lo que habia sido su familia o los que ella habia creido que eran su familia ya que nunca tuvo ninguna oportunidad de saber quien era su familia

Sabia que era una Uchiha. Aunque no tenia los ojos negros del clan ella podía usar sin ninguna dificultad el Sharingan y habia empleado dicho dojutsu para crecer mas fuerte. Shisui la adopto hace cuatro años cuando la encontró en uno de los campos de entrenamiento secreto de Fugaku Uchiha. La rescato y la habia estado ayudando así como ocultando de los ancianos y de los seguidores de Fugaku que querían convertirla en una herramienta de combate para el clan a causa de muchos factores importantes que tenian que ver con su total de habilidades pero eso no era lo único que habia hecho por ella

El la habia protegido durante la rebelión y le estaba dando ahora la oportunidad de ser una kunoichi. Ella habia sido entrenada desde que tenia memoria para ser una kunoichi pero lo que Shisui estaba haciendo por ella era diferente de lo que habia hecho Fugaku ya que a diferencia de ese hombre maldito ella estaría recibiendo no solo la formacion sino amigos algo que ella le confeso a Shisui era su mayor aspiración que era tener amigos y gente en la que confiar. No habia que ser mucho mas para darse cuenta de todo el daño que se le habia hecho por la educación causada por el maldito Fugaku

´´Shisui despues de que venga de la academia ¿podemos entrenar en Shumpo?``. Shisui casi tuvo que tener un ataque cardiaco porque esa niña siempre se acercaba a el de la manera mas sigilosa posible. No es como si el se lo fuera a tener en cuenta ya que por desgracia era una de las cosas que mas radical habia sido Fugaku en que ella aprendiera en realidad. Era increíblemente hábil en esconder su presencia y aun mejor en hacer para aparecer en las situaciones menos esperadas

´´Si. Pero mas te vale que no vengas ya con quejas de los profesores. Eres una condenada bromista y estoy mas que seguro de que la vas a liar antes de que siquiera empiece el curso en realidad ya lo veo venir``. Renna tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Era algo que ahora podía hacer que antes no se le permitia pero gracias a Shisui ella podía ser libre de sonreir todo lo que quería lo cual hacia mas feliz de lo que el propio Shisui podría llegar a imaginarse ya que la alternativa era tan sosa y aburrida que no el gustaba

´´¿Yo? Yo soy una chica buena y nunca haría nada malo que se pudiera rastrear ante mi y lo sabes Shisui``. El pobre ninja varon estaba teniendo problemas ahora para detener la queja en su boca. Sabia muy bie de lo capaz que era esa picara para divertirse ya que despues de todo ella habia sembrado el cahos en la zona Uchiha despues de que la pequeña rebelión termino y el tenia mas que claro que no quería verse en el lado negativo de la niña por ninguna razón

´´Si ya eso se lo cuentas a otra persona pero yo soy lo bastante inteligente como para saber cuando estoy delante de un causante de problemas. Despues de todo yo mismo he sido uno``. Renna solo pudo sonreir ante las palabras del hombre joven delante suya. Sin embargo cuando lo vio ponerse de pie y vestirse con su vestimenta de combate ella supo que iba a tener poco mas tarde muy poco tiempo de formacion

´´¿Es el Sandaime llamándote para mas misiones?``. Ella no podía evitar ponerse triste ante esa información ya que apenas le permitia pasar tiempo con el que era su única familia. Shisui se arrodillo delante suya y la abrazo con fuerza tratando de transmitir todo lo que sentía hacia ella porque no tenia la mas minima intención de tener su tiempo privado con su hermana privado de ninguna de las maneras

´´Escuchame Renna Uchiha. No importa lo que pase, no importa cuanto lo intente. Nunca podrán separarme de ti y aunque el Sandaime me este enviado en una misión (cosa que dudo) no voy a irme de tu lado por ninguna razón nunca. Además dudo mucho que hoy vayamos a tener ni Itachi ni yo ninguna misión``. Shisui iba a irse antes al infierno que dejar sola a su hermana y mas aun despues de saber lo muy necesitada que estaba ella. Renna por su lado solo podía sonreir ante la idea de su hermano no irse de misión ya que significaría pasar tiempo con ella en realidad

´´¿Por qué el Sandaime no te querria hoy de misión? Eres su mejor hombre seguramente y seria una verdadera perdida de talento no enviarte cuando están en necesidad de ti``. Ella sabia del Sandaime y su confianza por Shisui. Lo habia visto en ocasiones venir a la casa para charlar tranquilamente con Shisui y ella solo podía esperar un dia ver eso suceder con ella misma. Shisui por otro lado le gustaba lo increíblemente audaz que era su hermana bebe y lo bien que haría ella como asesora de un futuro Kage

´´Bueno como sabes pequeñaja hoy es el dia de admisión de los alumnos en la academia. Muchas de las figuras mas importantes de Konoha están entrando este año. En verdad el Sandaime piensa que va a ser la mejor cosecha de alumnos en mucho tiempo y quiere usar a algunosde sus elites como un ejemplo para todos los demás. Estoy muy seguro de que Itachi y yo estamos entre esos a ser usados``. No le gustaba actuar como una decoración pero tenia que dárselo al Sandaime que tenia las mejores ideas y sabia que con el potencial de los alumnos de este año una buena impresión seria lo mejor

´´¿Quieres decir que ademas de mi habrá mas gente de alto potencial? Eso suena como que este año va a pasar algo o cualquier cosa por el estilo hermano``. Renna podía decir de la cara de Shisui que en verdad ella habia dado en el clavo aunque irónicamente ella no pareció tener ningun problema con ello. Shisui una vez mas se daba cuenta de que su hermanita era increíblemente buena dándose cuenta de las cosas sin ningun problema

´´Bueno si mi querida hermana. Creeme cuando te digo que la nueva gente que vas a conocer son de lo mejor que vas a ver en la vida en realidad. Diablos yo mismo estoy un poco celoso de la gente que va a estar contigo en esa clase``. Y lo decía de verdad. ¿El heredero de Uzu? De lo que habia oído habia derrotado a Satoshi y ademas a Unkai Kurama con este ultimo derrotarlo con el sentido de la vista privado. Ese niño tenia potencial y el podía decir en verdad que quería ver que tan lejos llegaría

´´¿No podrías adelantarme un poco acerca de quienes están en ese grupo tan destacado?``. Curiosidad era un pecado que ella sabia muy bien. Ella podía ver detrás de la sonrisa malvada de su hermano que el estaba esperando en realidad para ver la clase en la que ella iba a estar como compañera. Era muy curiosa por ello y estaba empezando a maldecir a su hermano por no darle ninguna pista acerca de las personas que ella tendría como nuevos compañeros

´´Si hiciera eso entonces toda la diversión del asunto se iria a freir puñetas. No mi querida y dulce hermana vas a tener que aprender esto por ti misma``. Con esas palabras Shisui desapareció usando Shumpo mientras dejaba detrás a una Renna que estaba increíblemente molesta por las formas de su hermano y como la habia conseguido dejar con ganas de saber algo

* * *

 **-Residencia Sarutobi-**

El complejo del clan Sarutobi era una inmensa zona llena de pequeñas casas dentro de un espacio de bosque para dejar que los niños puedan correr a su libre forma y divertirse como ellos quisieran. Era por razones como esta también que los miembros del clan Sarutobi eran comparados con sus socios primates que estaban todo el dia en los arboles. Pero habia que centrarse principalmente en la casa central de la zona Sarutobi como en ella vivía nada mas y nada menos que el Sandaime Hokage con su hijo e hija

Miya Sarutobi era una mujer de cabellos castaños con ojos azules que tenia un aspecto de mujer delicada con figura de reloj de arena. Ella parecía un ama de casa mas que nada pero eso era un error que nadie debía cometer a la hora de juzgar como Miya era una experta en Bojutsu y en el estilo de Futon. Era un mujer de gran poder y muy peligrosa que estaba en realidad muy temida en todo el clan como se sabia que ella era la ley en el complejo ya que como la primera hija de Hiruzen ella era la elegida para sucederle en un futuro como líder del clan

Asuma era un hombre con el cabello de color castaños con ojos marrones y con una barba muy parecida a la de su padre. Al igual que muchos Sarutobi era un adicto a fumar y estaba muy versado en el uso de su propio estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo así como de elementos duales Futon y Katon. Era visto como el hijo rebelde del clan Sarutobi ya que no era lo que se podía decir un muy firme seguidor de las normas del clan y por sus grandes confrontamientos contra su padre en juventud que habían traido al jefe del clan y Hokage gran dolor y miseria

Sin embargo los tres Sarutobis mayores estaban mas pendientes de un pequeño acontecimiento que estaba teniendo lugar delante de ellos en la forma de un joven Konohamaru Sarutobi ser ayudado por su hermano mayor Sasuke Sarutobi en el simple andar. Todos los adultos miraban la escena muy entretenidos sabiendo lo mucho de una importancia que era este momento ya que era bien sabido que para saber andar en los arboles con chakra era algo así como un rito de iniciación entre los miembros del clan Sarutobi y Konohamaru como el nieto del Sandaime estaba muy en el campo de visión de todo el mundo

Sasuke era un joven de cabello castaño que llegaba hasta el cuello. A pesar de ser solo nueve años de edad era ya un joven bien formado físicamente que podía ser visto como el rival físico de muchos mayores. El chico tenia un cuerpo fibroso con cada musculo estar compactado y firme pero sin quitarle flexibilidad así como velocidad. Tambien era visto como el futuro del clan de ahí que fuera llamado en parte Sasuke en referencia a Sasuke Sarutobi el padre del Sandaime

Dicho joven a pesar de ser solo neuve años de edad ya tenia en sus espaldas un baston Bo hecho de madera de roble reforzado en los extremos con un metal de chakra de color plateado. El baston aunque mas grande que el se podía manejar sin ningun problema gracias a los sellos que estaban intrincados en el. Tambien era muy canalizador de chakra permitiendo y convirtiendo de esa manera en un arma mortal dicho objeto como Sasuke era capaz de transmitir su chakra ya sea doton o katon como su abuelo aunque estaba empezando a manifestar el futon

´´Vamos Kono. Solo tienes que dar unos pasos. Tienes que trabajar con cuidado pero ya te puedo decir que estas sorprendiendo a los viejos monos``. Sasuke estaba al lado de Tao que era su compañero de invocación y pareja de combate viendo como su hermanito estaba lentamente haciendo su camino por el árbol y cada vez mas cerca de llegar a lo alto de dicho árbol. Kono mirando a su hermano mayor no pudo evitar mirar con mayor fuerza y dio los últimos pasos para ser reconocido como un miembro de pleno derecho del clan Sarutobi

´´Ya etta mira nii-chan lo hice lo hice``. Todos los mayores que habían superado en su dia la prueba miraron con ojos llenos de cariño por ver al niño pequeño corriendo y saltando por el árbol hasta que solo cinco segundos despues cayo agotado y muerto de cansancio y fue cogido por su hermano mayor que lo miraba con afecto desbordante por el logro de su hermanito y viendo ya como iba a causar tormento para los miembros del clan

´´Es sorprendente como las generaciones mas jóvenes siempre terminan superando a las mas antiguas en verdad``. Hiruzen podía haber cometido sino fuera por su hija, hijo y nieto el error de poner a Konohamru bajo el cuidado de uno de sus tokebetsu jonin. Por suerte su propia familia estaba allí para darle un profundo golpe en la cabeza. Habria sido en opinión de ellos una de las mayores estupideces del mundo así como haber mostrado una mala imagen para el resto del clan por lo que al final Konohamaru se quedo en el aprendizaje de las artes ninja por diferentes miembros mayores del clan

´´No creo que aun sea para tanto viejo. Creo que aun queda un largo camino para Konohamaru aunque conociendo al pequeño mono lo mas seguro es que demostrara una gran cantidad de habilidades a lo largo de este tiempo eso te lo aseguro``. Todos los adultos no podían negar las palabras del nieto mayor ya que sabían como de cierto era. Konohamaru era muy tenaz y tenia mucha ambicion en verdad para lograr lo que en su opinión era el máximo objetivo por convertirse en el siguiente Hokage

´´Eso dices joven pero me temo que la vejez es una verdadera lata. Pronto ya no sere capaz de luchar adecuadamente y será tu responsabilidad la de liderar a nuestro clan a la victoria contra cualquier enemigo que tengamos``. Hiruzen no podía ser mas orgulloso de su nieto de ninguna de las maneras ya que su nieto no solo era fuerte y poderoso pero ademas era un ninja mas que capaz que podía darle una batalla a cualquiera. Solo se cuestionaba quien era mas fuerte: Sasuke o Naruto

´´Bah en lo que a mi se refiere creo que podemos decir que el pequeño mono lo va a tener muy difícil con eso de convertirse en un líder mas que capaz con su madre estar aquí``. Asuma no pudo evitar dicho comentario y tuvo que agacharse lo mas deprisa que pudo para esquivar el intento de huelga de su hermana que estaba verdaderamente molesta por lo que le habia dicho su hermano mas joven. No es como si ella fuera alguna clase de tirana o algo por el estilo

´´Silencio fumador. No voy a dejar que tus palabras corrompan a mi niño bonito y precioso de un hijo. Mucho menos teniendo en cuenta con lo débil que eres en realidad kukuku``. Todos los varones de la zona sabían de la tendencia de decir eso de Asuma por parte de Miya ya que de los hijos de Hiruzen el era el mas débil algo que lo estaba molestando en verdad y que quería saltar encima de su hermana solo para molestarla y hacerle saber que el no era el débil de la familia en realidad

´´Vaya lo siento por hacerte tener que esforzarte anciana ¿son esas las marcas de edad? ¿Es eso una cana? Vaya me temo mi querida y dulce hermana que tu primavera se agoto y lo que seguro que vendrá hasta ti será la vez y el otoño``. Cuando Asuma termino de decir estas palabras se encontró con una Miya mirarlo con lo que parecían los ojos del mismísimo infierno y con ganas de usar su cuchillo de cocina para practicar con su hermano un poco de tiempo de calidad. Nada de que temer en realidad o al menos eso seria en cualquier caso normal

´´Se supone que ellos son los que deben de dar ejemplo junto contigo jii-chan pero entre sus peleas infantiles y tu ser un avido lector del porno de Jiraiya en verdad me preocupa seriamente la cordura de los miembros de la familia``. Sasuke decía esto en broma pero a la vez empleo un tono lleno de terror que solo hizo mas creible su comentario. Ante la mención de lector porno y las palabras de acto responsable Miya se detuvo de perseguir a su hermano solo para mirar a su amado padre

´´Padre ¿has estado llenando la mente y la pureza de mi querido hijo con tus acciones perversas y libros endemoniados? Un castigo ejemplar debe realizarse contra ti padre. Disculpa a esta dama por hacer lo que hay que hacer pero quiero que sepas que esto te dolerá mas a ti que a mi``. Miya estaba ahora furiosa con su padre con el pobre hombre tratando de llegar a ideas para calmar a su hija con ella no hacer el mas minimo caso y solo seguir detrás de el como un tigre al acecho de su presa

´´Miya-chan sabes que yo nunca pondría en peligro la salud ni la mente de tu querido y adorado niño. Sabes que jamás podría hacer nada que lo pudiera hacer perder su inocencia ¿no quieres sentarte y hablar de esto de manera mas bien civilizada?``. Hiruzen termino de decir lo que pensaba y tuvo que esquivar un cuchillo jamonero de su hija que lo estaba mirando a punto de lanzarse. Hiruzen se dio cuenta de que su hija no estaba a favor de una conversación civilizada por lo que hizo lo mas inteligente y salió corriendo como alma que llevaba al diablo

Sasuke miro a su madre divertido viendo como ella gritaba a su abuelo acerca del viejo senil e inútil que era y como se atrevía a tratar de corromper a sus hijos. Ante las palabras que ella dijo mas madres del clan se unieron a la persecución del honorable Hokage que estaba llorando lagrimas muy largas desde sus ojos y suplicando a los miembros del clan de ayudarlo por salvarle de la ira de las mujeres. Obviamente ninguno de los miembros era estúpido y quería vérselas contra la ira de dichas mujeres que estaban obviamente en su ataque de rabia mensual (lease como ademas de la rabia contra pervertidos también tenian la regla)

´´Sabes Asuma-ojisan, aunque me gusta mucho este espectáculo me temo que tengo que irme a la academia ninja. Dios solo sabe lo que podría estar pasando allí en unos solos momentos y como las chicas podrían reaccionar si su perfecto ejemplo de hombre guapo e increíblemente atractivo no se presenta en realidad``. Sasuke estaba riéndose para si mismo solo de pensar en todas las jóvenes que en unos años podrían convertirse en hermosos ejemplares femeninos que serian una forma de tortura para el y cualquier otro hombre en realidad

´´Si mejor que te vayas antes de que tu madre se entere de que has dicho esas palabras en realidad. Dios no lo quiera te ate a una silla y empiece a darte una lección acerca del comportamiento adecuado de un joven masculino``. Asuma se rio de la cara de miedo de su sobrino y mucho mas aun de la velocidad a la que salió disparado despues de lo dicho de su madre tenerlo atado en la silla para asegurarse de educarlo bien. Tenia que admitir que su sobrino podía ser una verdadera bola de demolición y solo sentía pena por la academia ninja

* * *

 **-Residencia Uzumaki-**

La residencia Uzumaki estaba en paz en realidad con los miembros del Hachiman en realidad estar todos reunidos en la sala de reuniones de dicha casa. Ya habia pasado un año desde aquel fatídico dia en el que creían que su maestro y señor perdería la vista solo para ser recompensado con nuevos ojos que eran incluso mas poderosos que los del propio clan Uchiha lo cual habia llenado de alegría a los miembros del clan ya que solo podían ver una evolución positiva desde aquel dia en realidad

Los Hachiman eran los ocho miembros que formaban el grupo principal del clan. Eran así nombrados en honor a ser los guerreros mas fuertes o elegidos para representar un papel de suma importancia por sus respectivas ramas del clan y obviamente todos ellos estaban la mar de hábiles en muchos sentidos de la palabra. Naruto solo podía decir que era feliz con estos hombres y mujeres y solo podía pedir que fueran bien vistos por el resto del clan con esto aunque a decir verdad aun faltaba un poco cosa por hacer para todos ellos ser vistos mejor y era que ayudaran al convertir a Naruto en un ninja de pleno derecho

Maya aunque parte de estos Hachiman a causa de ser la futura esposa y señora del clan no era satisfecha con que nadie le dijera acerca de los nuevos ojos de Naruto y tuviera que averiguarlo por ella misma. De hecho ella habia golpeado de mil maneras diferentes a un Naruto que pensaba que podía salirse con la suya y ocultarle esto. No mucho despues ella le obligo a cambiar el nombre del Dojutsu ya todas las diferencias que tenia con el Sharingan en realidad ya que ademas de ser de diferente color el ojo era mas o menos diferente en muchos sentidos

El Ryugan. En honor a los dragones honrados por el clan Uzumaki y debido a los poderes únicos de dicho ojo. Los dragones eran seres de destrucción y ayuda en realidad y en el pasado habían sido firmes aliados del clan Uzumaki o al menos eso se decía por el mundo entero. El ojo no solo tenia la capacidad de copiar sino de entender la estructura de las técnicas ya sean físicas, ninjutsu o genjutsu que cayeran en el campo de visión de su usuario dándole mejor comprensión no solo de la propia técnica en si sino ademas ayudándole a dar un paso para mejorarlas o verdaderamente dominarlas

Por desgracia el Ryugan no podía producir una hipnosis como lo era el Sharingan pero podía canalizar en su mirada la intención asesina convirtiendo sus ojos en una **Chimei-teki ikken (mirada mortal).** No solo inducia a la victima en una sensación de temor en caso de contacto visual sino ademas podía destruir su compostura por medio de una mayor y mejor concentración de la intención asesina haciendo de esta manera que cualquier persona que lo enfrentara tuviera que evitar la mirada

Otra ventaja añadida no era que fuera capaz de predecir los movimientos. Podia leerlos y generar patrones de movimientos en la mente del usuario pero jamás seria capaz de predecirlos. Una ventaja que hizo a Naruto no tan confiado en sus capacidades físicas con el Ryugan como muchos Uchiha lo eran con el Sharingan ya que en su creencia de poder esquivarlo todo creían tontamente que eran invencibles. Naruto lo prefería de esta manera en realidad porque de esta se aseguraba que no se volviera contra el de ninguna de las maneras posibles

Otra ventaja añadida al Ryugan es que podía servir al rastreo y persecución de sus enemigos siempre y cuando haya tenido un vistazo previo del chakra de su objetivo. Esto hacia que el propio Naruto se convirtiera en una pieza de importancia considerable no solo en el sentido de servir como un dojutsu de rastreo como el Byakugan lo era sino ademas serviría como un medio para localizar a presas que tengan habilidades de esondite adelantadas o para distinguir entre amigos y enemigos que se puedan ocultar bajo una ilusión. Todo eso eran cosas que gustaban a los Uzumaki en realidad

Pero Naruto no era tan tonto como para pensar en realidad que todas estas ventajas podían venir sin una desventaja. Si se hacia saber fuera de este circulo de personas de su ojo nuevo entonces lo mas probable es que tenga a todo el mundo en Hi no Kuni con la intención de convertirlo en una maquina de cria. No solo eso sino ademas las posibilidades del propio Naruto en realidad convertirse en un objetivo de las demás naciones ninja se verían considerablemente incrementadas de ahí los motivos por los que Naruto quería mantener esta información lo mas escondida posible

´´Naruto-sama pronto será la reunión de clanes en Uzu no Kuni ¿ha pensado en la vestimenta y el mensaje a trasmitir a los demás miembros de clanes del clan Uzumaki?``. Hyoma siempre velaría por el bien de su señor. Era algo muy serio para el y ademas habia crecido cogiendo mucho cariño al niño por lo que de ahí también su gran interes en el hacer bien el trabajo. No quería que Naruto diera una mala impresión debido a los nervios y otras cosas por el estilo algo que era factible a causa de muchas cosas como era el simple factor de su juventud en realidad

´´Si Hyoma tengo muy claro el mensaje que voy a enviar no solo a los miembros del clan Uzumaki sino también a los miembros de nuestras islas. No seria adecuado de dejarlos en la estacada sin saber mas o menos mis planes para el archipiélago en realidad``. Naruto no estaba nervioso porque Yamamoto habia tenido a bien de darle una buena cantidad de medios para resolver todos esos problemas pero no quitaba aun así el factor de que eso de hablar a mucha gente y significar muchos avances en sus vidas era una cosa que en realidad le podía poner un tanto nervioso en realidad

´´Me alegro señor. Pero si tiene alguna duda todos los presentes podemos ayudarle en cualquiera de las maneras necesarias``. Hyoma en verdad esperaba dar el mensaje de que el podía contar con ellos y esperar en realidad que fuera bien aceptado por el joven Uzumaki. No era por nada pero según su padre los Uzumaki eran muy orgullosos de sus habilidades y rara vez aceptaban la ayuda de nada ni de nadie porque tenian su propio orgullo para hacer las cosas

´´Al menos le avisas de algo Hyoma. Aunque aun creo que el no nos dira nada en lo referente a su vida. Despues de todo yo no me entere de su ojo nuevo hasta que lo pille infraganti en realidad``. Todos en la mesa no pudieron evitar una pequeña queja o al menos así eran los hombres. Las mujeres sonrieron de forma muy divertida por saber que se la podían tener al joven Uzumaki bien jugada en caso de necesidad. Maya era furiosa todavía con todo el asunto del secretismo y estaba mas que dispuesta a arrancar de Naruto parte por parte con tal de vengarse de el por haber tenido un secreto

´´Maya-chan por favor no me lo sigas teniendo todo en cuenta. Se que estas molesta pero debías entender que la protección y el secretismo era de gran importancia en ese momento. Te habría contado todo acerca de mi ojo nuevo una vez que toda la situación se hubiera calmado``. Naruto no le gustaba para nada tener a Maya molesta porque le importaba mas de lo que nadie se podía imaginar algo que tal vez ella podía saber o tal vez no lo sabia pero que aun así era de suma importancia para ella un dia de saber

´´Solo si prometes no guardar secretos conmigo Naru. Se supone que debemos un dia casarnos y seremos iguales el uno hacia el otro en todo. Si me ocultas una información que podría significar el futuro de nuestra familia ¿no crees que me puedo poner así de molesta?``. Maya lo hacia sobre todo por ese pequeño dato. Ella pensaba en el futuro. Si los ojos eran un rasgo hereditario de la familia entonces ella solo podía decir que sus hijos se verían con el ¿Qué pasaba si algo sucedia a ellos por no haber tomado las medidas adecuadas? Solo de pensar en esa opción le hacia daño

´´Lo lamento Maya. Nunca pensé en ello a decir verdad. A dia de hoy sigue siendo un poco difícil para mi tener el pensamiento de una persona que piensa en el futuro teniendo en cuenta que mi presente esta tan jodido en realidad``. Naruto era eso por desgracia una cosa que tenia que aceptar le gustase o no ya que no era muy afán del futuro que podía tener ya que su actual presente si pintaba de manera lo mas sombria posible. Algo que Maya parecía entender en verdad

´´No voy a negar lo que dices Naru. No es que tengas muchos amigos porque te puedo decir que tienes mas gente molesta que contenta. Pero piensa que en un futuro no muy lejano tu yo seremos mucho mas en realidad por lo que no pienses en solo tu mismo ser el que tiene que tener las consecuencias de tus actos``. Maya le hizo una caricia en la mejilla derecha y se puso en pie y se marcho de la sala dejando a los demás miembros para seguir comiendo. El dia de hoy llegaban dos miembros de la guardia real o mas bien sus dos hijas entrenadas y según su padre tenia que atenderlas con la máxima cortesía posible

Mientras Maya se iba Naruto no pudo evitar tener pensamientos en mente. El sabia que las cosas no iban a ser muy fáciles en el futuro y menos aun con su dojutsu pero habia pensado que podría pensar en escenas futuras. Solo tenia nueve años por dios y su vida tenia mas drama que una telenovela. Pero por desgracia para el en todo esto el tenia que decir que las palabras de Maya eran de lo mas acertadas. No podía seguir pensando en el mismo sino que tendría que pensar en el futuro y todos los que lo rodean. Diablos tenia que pensar en las chicas que aun no conocía y que posiblemente entraran en una relación de poligamia

´´Naruto-sama por suerte o por desgracia la señorita Maya tiene mucha razón en sus palabras. Ahora no solo teneis que pensar en las consecuencias que pueden afectar a vuestros actos en realidad sino ademas al futuro del clan. Sois posiblemente el ultimo miembro masculino de la rama principal del clan y no podeis permitiros que ninguna posibilidad se ejecute sin control. Y el factor de que vuestros futuros hijos podrían tener un Dojutsu de tan gran poder es una cosa muy a tener en cuenta``. Hyoma se estaba golpeando por no haber caído el mismo en eso ya que podía haber hecho daño a la señora

´´Es cierto lo que dice Hyoma señor. De ahora en adelante sabréis que no solo vuestros actos os afectan a vos sino también a la esperanza del clan Uzumaki. Las posibilidades de que el clan se vea afectado por vuestras acciones son muy considerables y si no nos andamos con cuidado muy pronto podríamos tener a todos los enemigos del clan encima``. Hotarubi que era otra de las voces de la razón solo podía temblar de una posible presión por parte de todos los enemigos del clan Uzumaki. Eran muchos y actualmente no estaban preparados para soportar todo el empuje de estos

´´Ya veo. Entonces será mejor designar un representante en el consejo de ahora en adelante. He tomado decisiones que se basan normalmente en las decisiones del consejo. Lo mejor es que uno de vosotros se encargue de ahora en delante de asistir al consejo para aprender todo lo posible. Desde ahí se tomaran medidas mas en conjunto que solo por separado como suelo hacer``. Naruto sabia de lo que hablaba ya que el Sandaime tenia a bien informarle de todas las reuniones del consejo al menos de una manera abreviada (no quiera decirle todo lo que pasa en dichas reuniones)

´´¿Y a quien ibas a elegir? De todos los miembros aquí presentes puedo decirte que ninguno de nosotros tendría la paciencia y la calma de sentarse en una reunión del consejo de Konoha. Entre que son mas aburridos que una ostra y que ademas los civiles tienen tanto permiso para andar como Pedro por su casa solo puedo decir en realidad que seria una situación mas bien problemática``. Todo el mundo se puso a mirar a Yashamaru que estaba tratando de objetar usando la lógica (algo que era muy raro con el ya que en su opinión con un simple corte todo se soluciona)

´´Bueno normalmente diría que Yashamaru por haber dado el razonamiento mas adecuado debería ser el elegido para semejante tarea dentro de las obligaciones de servir como un leal ninja al clan Uzumaki. Pero creo que no tardaría en matar a todos los concejales civiles (algo con lo que todos estaban completamente de acuerdo con el compañero) por lo que lo vamos a decidir a la manera tradicional``. Naruto estaba hablando por un momento de una manera seria y segundos despues mas bien se ponía en el angulo comico. Todos los presentes solo podían pensar que el joven Uzumaki era un poco de una amenaza mental para aliados y enemigos por igual lo cual era muy preocupante como el chico era algo así como un iman de atracción

´´Señor ¿no seria mejor que fuera Raiden-sama? Quiero decir que de todos los presentes el es el que ha sido educado en su mayoría para ser un líder sensato. Mientras que los demás podemos tener una buena opinión el podría ser capaz de ver cosas desde un angulo diferente. Además el otro disponible es Hyoma-sama y es bien sabido que Hyoma-sama no podría asistir``. Todos en la sala solo sintieron un temor muy profundo adueñarse de ellos cuando se menciono la posibilidad de Hyoma estar en una habitación cerrada con civiles estúpidos y radicales. Era una muy mala idea

´´Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Colocar a Hyoma en una situación tan desagradable para una persona con una gran capacidad auditiva seria una tortura para su persona que podría significar un camino a la locura. Creo que seria en el mejor de los intereses para elegir a un miembro como Raiden que al menos sabemos que mantendrá la calma perfectamente``. El pobre hombre solo golpeo con la cara la mesa sabiendo que tendría que soportar las tediosas reuniones del consejo mientras los demás hacían cosas productivas

´´Bueno señor ahora que esto se ha discutido ¿no debería estar usted en el camino a clase?``. Cuando Hotarubi habia terminado de decir nada se encontró con Naruto no estar ya presente. Ella tuvo que contener una risita mientras todos los presentes estaban dándole las condolencias a Raiden por tener que quedarse estancado en las reuniones del consejo. El hombre solo sentía que lo habían timado

* * *

 **-Academia Ninja de Konoha-**

La academia ninja era un recinto que estaba situado en la misma zona que el edificio Hokage. En caso de invasión esto era para que los alumnos de la academia fueran mas fácilmente de sacar de la aldea ya que al encontrarse cerca del edificio Hokage este atraería mas la atención de los ninjas enemigos así como tendría la seguridad de una presencia constante de fuerzas ninja. Pero aun con todo esto dicho lugar no se podía decir que era lo mejor que se podía pedir

La academia tenia un pequeño parque infantil en la entrada en el que los niños mas jóvenes entraban a divertirse mientras que los niños mayores tenian los campos de entrenamiento de dicha academia para su uso y disfrute. La academia tenia una pequeña biblioteca y tenia tres niveles de pisos diferentes según el nivel y año que cursa el alumnado. Aunque habia una gran diferencia con respecto a hace unos años en lo que se refería a la total infraestructura de dicha academia como todo habia cambiado

Debido a la rápida intervención del Sandaime se evito que la academia ninja se convirtiera en una academia solo para enseñanza de Konoha. La academia se convirtió en algo así como el lugar donde los jóvenes aprendían a ser ninjas despues de todo y el Sandaime no tenia el mas minimo interes en dejar que nada se pusiera de malas allí y que afectara negativamente a la tasa de aprobados y de buenos alumnos así como de su calidad de fuerza militar. Mientras que los civiles podían pensar que cantidad era mejor que calidad Hiruzen venia de un padre bajo la guía de que la mejor fuerza militar es aquella que es de alta calidad

De ahí que Hiruzen habia cogido a varios capitanes que iban a entrar en una etapa de descanso de funciones ANBU debido a la inmensa cantidad de misiones que habían tenido y los habia colocado como instructores de academia. Lo que algunos podían pensar que era colocar a ninjas de gran habilidad en una posicion innecesaria Hiruzen lo habia visto como lo que importaba realmente a la hora de crear una fuerza militar seria y disciplinada pero con una fuerte unidad de trabajo y compañerismo

Hiruzen sabia que los niños necesitaban de gente que ayudara a guiar sus pasos para antes de empezar la vida como ninjas de ahí que colocaba a estos capitanes como instructores para no solo darles un descanso de misiones duras sino ademas darle a los niños la oportunidad de en verdad crecer con una fuerte presencia de lo que era la vida ninja en realidad. Y en los años que habia pasado desde que tomo esta decisión no se habia arrepentido como la calidad de las fuerzas ninja que tenian eran increíblemente altas y hábiles lo cual era mucho mas de lo que se podía decir de algunas otras aldeas

´´Bienvenidos todos a este primer dia que marcara el comienzo de vuestras vidas de ahora en adelante. Y permitidme deciros que como vuestro Hokage estoy mas que orgulloso de saber que un dia sereis soldados bajo mi mando``. Cerca de sesenta niños estaban escuchando las palabras del Sandaime. Algunos de los niños solo se burlaban pensando que el anciano no debía estar en el cargo pero determinados niños (y los que en realidad pasarían todas las pruebas que un dia los marcarían como ninjas) estaban escuchando con total seriedad todo el asunto

´´Algunos deben pensar que despues de los tres años bajo la instrucción de esta academia solo tendrán que preocuparse de tareas simples y sencillas. Que despues de ese tiempo dedicado a convertirse en ninjas ellos ya no tendrán que dedicar mas tiempo. No os equivoquéis niños porque la vida ninja no es una vida fácil ni para los débiles``. Hiruzen dejo que algo de su intención asesina saliera. Vio a través de ella que de todos estos alumnos solo unos pocos en verdad estaban listos para convertirse en ninjas de Konoha y los demás solo eran palos de golf que debían ser enviados a sus hogares

´´La vida ninja es una vida dura. Donde cada dia puede ser el ultimo. Nunca olvidéis que ser un ninja significa ser siempre parte de dos caras de una misma moneda. Un dia podeis ser los salvadores de una nación y otro dia podeis ser su destructor. No deis nada por concluido hasta que lo tengáis cumplido y ante cualquier cosa no penséis que la aldea os lo dara todo. Para ganar uno debe estar dispuesto a sacrificar``. Hiruzen solo podía sonreir con orgullo ante la forma en que los ninjas de determinados clanes se mantenían como firmes y bastante en pie demostrando que estaban tomando las palabras al corazón

´´Bien. Os dejo con vuestros instructores para este primer año. Si salis adelante algunos los volveréis a ver. Otros tal vez no. Solo os puedo desear toda la suerte del mundo y esperar en realidad que vuestros sueños y metas os lleven a un buen camino en realidad y que sea iluminado por la voluntad de fuego``. Con esas ultimas palabras dichas los diferentes instructores empezaron a llamar a los miembros de su clase mientras el anciano Hokage volvia al edificio de al lado para continuar con su trabajo así coomo conversar con sus nuevos asesores

Los sesenta niños se dividieron en cuatro clases de membrillo. Obviamente, podría haber pensado que esto significaría que saldrían en total veinte equipos pero esa era una cantidad más bien demasiado grande para ser verdad. En realidad, solo cinco años solo para niños veintiún ninjas salieron para formar parte de las fuerzas militares de Hi no Kuni bajo el mando del Hokage. La pregunta que habia que era era

¿Cuántos de esos niños vivirían para llegar a la vejez en realidad?


	8. Chapter 8

**En este capitulo se va a castigar una de las cosas que mas odio: la inaccion. He sufrido de acoso escolar por parte de alumnos y profesores. Alumnos que me hostigaban en todo momento y profesores que me veian de mala manera solo por ser una persona con mis costumbres. En este capitulo se vera lo que en mi opinion debe hacerse con los imbeciles que no hacen nada a pesar de ver que algo malo esta pasando**

 **Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que aunque Maya no recibe formacion ninja ella recibe formacion de combate cuerpo a cuerpo asi como Kenjutsu y manipulacion de chakra de manera que aunque no usa ninjutsu ni genjutsu ella es bastante fuerte y poderosa para su edad asique si alguien dice que ella no deberia estar con Naruto porque es un punto debil para el quiero que lo reconsidere**

 **Naruto no me pertenece en absoluto**

* * *

 **Un Alma Herida**

 **-Academia de Konoha-**

Despues de la separación de los sesenta niños de la academia se podía ver a los quince niños de la primera clase. Esta clase podía no parecerlo pero era la que tenia la mayor cantidad de miembros de clan. No era por nada en especial sino por su elevado numero de habilidades ya que en la mente de los instructores de la academia seria mejor tener a los miembros de mas habilidades de clan juntos para que se motiven unos a otros. El poner a un niño civil sin entrenamiento en dicha sala habría sido algo así como no solo una perdida de tiempo sino marcar y degradar a dicho niño

Naruto se podía ver sentado tranquilamente en su asiento tratando de meditar y de pensar tranquilamente en todo lo que se podía esperar pero el podía decir que era muy en el ojo de muchas personas. No le gustaba ser en la mirada de la gente porque hasta que se fue del pueblo nadie habia dado una mierda por el. Pero ahora que era el líder futuro de los Uzumaki y estaba a desposar a la princesa Maya muchos querían lamerle el culo. Seria un dia muy frio en el infierno el dia que el aceptaría a toda la gente que lo habia molestado en realidad y eso era mucho pedir

Sin embargo con su mirada el podía decir que Yakumo estaba nerviosa. Yakumo habia pasado mucho tiempo con el y el la veía como una hermana en realidad pero el podía entender perfectamente porque estaba nerviosa ya que el niño Inuzuka de la clase estaba mirándola como un premio u objeto. No tenia nada en contra de los miembros de dicho clan y eso era sabido por el simple motivo de que se llevaba bien con Hana y su madre y las tenia en cuenta para futuros proyectos de negocios

Pero los hombres de dicho clan eran cabezas calientes que no pensaban en las decisiones que tomaban y no tenian ningun problema en realidad con hacer quedar mal a otros. Rago Inuzuka era el claro ejemplo de esto en realidad si lo que estaba viendo era un claro indicativo ya que el chico se estaba jactando a algunos otros niños acerca de las posibilidades de el estar por encima de los demás y como demostraría su lugar en la clase. Naruto de hecho lo habia pillado en mas de una ocasión mirarlo con burla y hacer gestos obscenos y lo único que impedía que lo matase era el hecho de que tenia planes de cómo tratar con el en momentos posteriores

Sin embargo de la misma manera que los habia que no llamaban en nada la atención de Naruto el podía decir que habia algunas joyas únicas y raras en la clase que el estaba mas que seguro que podrían llegar a convertirse en lo mas brillante posible. No es que el se considerase a si mismo como un buen ojeador de talento en realidad. Pero podía decir que habia algunos ninjas en esta sala que se podía decir destacarían por encima de los demás en algún momento del futuro y el solo no podía esperar a ver su alcance total en realidad

Un ejemplo de esto era Rena Uchiha. La joven de ojos amarillos y de piel oscura con cabello negro y un toque de violeta recogido en una cola de caballo podía Naruto afirmar sin ninguna duda de que tenia una fuerte cantidad de chakra en su haber. Tambien Naruto sabia que dicha chica estaba relacionada con Shisui no Shunshin o como el llamaba a su técnica Shumpo. Era como una sensación muy extraña la que emanaba de dicha chica en realidad. Pero ademas de eso podía ver su postura. Aunque estaba hablando tranquilamente con un joven del clan Akimichi el podía decir que ella estaba alerta y preparada para el combate en realidad

Luego estaba Sarutobi Sasuke. Las pocas veces que habia visto a dicho chico solo podía pensar que el niño era algo así como una copia del Sandaime. Solo eso podía explicar en realidad que el niño fuera tan fuerte ya que a su edad el joven Sasuke era muy hábil con el juego de piernas mientras se movia así como ademas era increíblemente bueno con un Bo de lo poco que habia visto en sus visitas esporádicas al complejo Sarutobi. Francamente el solo podía opinar que el chico habia heredado de su abuelo el talento y la habilidad de combatir

Otra persona que podía decir tenia potencial y habilidad en realidad era la joven chica con el pelo en lo que parecían ser como bollos. De lo que habia oído su nombre era Tenten y era la hija de la fallecida Chun Li. Sabia muy bien que la niña tenia que tener un enorme potencial porque Chun Li habia sido una de las artistas marciales mas fuertes de su momento y era una experta en el uso de Raiton. Si esta chica era igual de buena en realidad que su madre podría ser una mas que aceptable rival así como alguien dijno de respetar por el por lo que de ahí que la observara

Otra persona que habia captado su atención era Kirijin Akimichi. El chico era el sobrino de Choza el líder de dicho clan. Tenia un aspecto de niño gordito pero a diferencia de su tio que parecía tener en todo momento un aspecto feliz Kirijin era mas bien un chico serio. Podia ver en su postura que el niño podría en menos de un segundo emplear la técnicas de crecimiento parcial y combinarla con su taijutsu. Le recordaba mucho a los colosos de los que hablaba Yamamoto cada dos por tres en realidad y no pudo evitar preguntarse si el chico era uno de esos y cuanta fuerza podía tener a su alcance en realidad

Otro de los jóvenes que destacaban era Isho Aburame. Se trataba del hermano mas joven de uno de los capitanes ANBU que se convirtieron en espias dentro de la organización de Danzo. Isho era un joven serio al igual que cualquier otro Aburame, de altura media con un cuerpo que estaba cambiando para ser atlético. Con pelo al corte militar y lentes de color negro en los ojos. Vestia con un uniforme de combate ANBU con una gabardina de color negro y llevaba en sus manos una Shirasaya. De lo que podía sentir de el era un joven con una colmena de gran tamaño a decir verdad. Pero podía sentir el efecto del chakra Doton en el. Francamente era un ninja que podía llegar a respetar en realidad

Cuando todos los estudiantes estuvieron sentados un maestro apareció por medio de un Shunshin de niebla algo que llamo la atención de todos los miembros de la clase ya que no podían saber de ninguna de las maneras que su maestro tendría una idea de saber dicho medio. El hombre rondaba el metro setenta, era de una forma física mas bien firme con musculo compacto sin abultar. Vestia con un chaleco jonin estándar con una vestimenta de color negro y guantes sin dedos con placas de metal. Este hombre era Raigen Kari un antiguo ninja de Kiri que abandono la aldea despues de que el Sandaime Mizukage matara a sus padres por oponerse a sus ideas anti usuarios de línea de sangre

´´Bien niños. No se si sabeis quien soy ni tampoco me importa. Pero tengo una reputación de ser uno de los capitanes ANBU mas cabrones, sádicos y con liderazgo de Konoha. Mi misión es convertiros en una maquina perfectamente engrasada que haga trabajar en cualquier situación por muy complicada que sea y es también mi misión de asegurarme de que los débiles de esta clase se den de alta del programa. No tengo nada en contra de los que no tienen habilidades de clan pero me niego a dejar que atraséis a vuestros compañeros por no esforzaros``. Su voz se ataba con instinto asesino pero todos ellos estaban mas o menos habituados a semejante poder

´´Se que algunos de los presentes deben de estar pensando que son la polla mas grande de la clase. Que porque o habeis sido entrenados por vuestras familias o tutores sois ya mas que merecedores de ser ninjas de esta aldea. Dejadme deciros que no solo estais equivocados pero es que ademas estais de mierda hasta los oídos si pensais en eso``. Raigen estaba disfrutando en realidad de esto porque siempre le gustaba hacer temblar de miedo a algunas de las mierdecillas que se pensaban por encima de guerreros veteranos como el seño

´´Si teneis alguna duda de lo que va a ser vuestro futuro dejadme decirlo así: lo que os espera es el mismo infierno. Mi misión y objetivo es asegurarme que sois lo bastante poderosos como para vencer a un grupo de Chunin experimentado. Voy a meter en vuestras cabezas todo lo que sea necesario en referencia a las artes ninja, a la política y de ser necesario os dire como metérsela a una mujer de tal forma que se haga correr a la muchacha con solo eso``. Ya podía imaginar la cantidad de problemas de algunas madres por su vocabulario vulgar pero era muy necesario en realidad mas que nada para que pudieran entender mas de lo que se enfrentaban

´´¿Hay algún tipo de balance de nuestras habilidades Señor?``. Naruto casi golpeo la frente con su mano al escuchar esas palabras. Venian de un niño que era un Hyuga y si tenia que adivinar ese era Neji Hyuga. Naruto solo podía cuestionarse que creía el muy estúpido que estaba haciendo con esas preguntas pero llego fácilmente a la conclusión de que no era su problema. Si Neji quería saber si habría notas para decir si alguien era mejor o peor ese era su problema. Lo que ninguno vio fue a dicho instructor aparecer delante de Neji y golpearlo en el estomago antes de levantarlo en peso

´´¿Te he dado permiso para hablar? No no te he dado permiso para hacer una jodida mierda ¿Un balance? ¿Qué eres un niño civil que necesita saber que lo hace bien y una palmadita en la cabeza diciéndole lo buen chico que es? Esto es una fuerza militar mocoso. Aquí no se pierde el tiempo sino se aprende a sobrevivir por todos los medios. Esa información solo haría que fueras un objetivo mas fácil para los enemigos que tengas fuera de Konoha``. Solto a dicho niño y volvió a su lugar solo pensando en lo increíblemente estúpido que habia sido el mocoso

´´Ahora lo que voy a hacer es paros diversos test para poder saber un par de cosas acerca de vosotros. No debeis mentir al test bajo ninguna de las razones. Vuestra tarea y ejercicio dependerá de las respuestas dadas y ademas de eso creo que es prudente avisaros de que en ocasiones se os hara test de capacidad psicológica por lo que lo mejor es responder a esos con la máxima franqueza posible como vuestra carrera ninja dependerá de ellos en todo caso``. El empezó a pasar los test para cada alumno y llego finalmente a Naruto. No lo miro como si fuera el jinchuriki ni nada lo cual se gano muchos puntos en el libro de Naruto por ver a un ninja tan competente en realidad en vez de los que no sabían nada de la vida ninja

´´Con esto dicho solo me queda deciros un par de cosas que son de suma importancia. La primera es que de lunes a viernas siempre se dedicara un minimo de dos horas de acondicionamiento físico para que podamos poner a prueba vuestras capacidades físicas así como poder mejorar en el rendimiento en combate``. Disfruto de las caras de dolor de algunos de los niños solo de pensar en hacerlos correr o hacer ejercicios pesados durante largas cantidades de tiempo. Para Naruto solo fue un dia mas en el entrenamiento

´´Gustara saber también que variando del dia se enseñara una lección diferente: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Bukijutsu o tácticas de batalla y política. Estas materias son obligatorias para todos los alumnos y deberán cada dia de la semana dedicar un tiempo de su jornada de estudio para el empleo de dichas capacidades aunque no solo se acaba ahí sino que ademas de eso también habrá cursos no obligatorios y optativos para los alumnos que piensen que pueden dedicar mas tiempo a ello``. Mas bien como para dárselo a los alumnos que necesitaban. Naruto podía decir que esa parte aunque oculta era una cosa vital que el hombre no habia añadido adrede como queriendo saber que alumnos no estaban preparados en realidad en otras areas de entrenamiento

´´Las optativas son: Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu medico, tácticas de interrogatorio, diseño de trampas. Vuelvo a decir esto. No son obligatorias. Cada alumno tiene la oportunidad de cursar estas materias solo si piensa que las necesita para hacer mas completos sus conocimientos``. El instructor se dio cuenta de que a diferencia de Naruto muchos de los niños ya estaban discutiendo cuales eran las materias a cursar en realidad como si fuera una cosa en la que se pudieran apoyar unos a otros. El trabajo en equipo esta bien pero hay ocasiones en la que uno necesita tener habilidades individuales

´´Con esto dicho solo me queda decir que buena suerte y que hagáis el test lo antes posible. Eso y quiero recalcar la suma importancia de este una vez mas``. Con eso la gente empezó a ponerse a hacer el test. El instructor miro con ojo muy preciso como respondían. Queria ver si se paraban a pensar las posibles respuestas o si ellos iban directamente a lo que les parecía. Por ahora el sabia de seis alumnos que tenian su total atención en realidad y que habían demostrado ser algo mas que unos jóvenes con talento

Naruto miraba el Test y supo de inmediato que era una prueba de compatibilidad. Querian emplear el test para crear un sistema de trabajo de equipo entre los alumnos que podían trabajar en equipo. Durante los próximos tres años ellos serian seguramente puestos a prueba y trabajando constantemente con los que tenian la mayor compatibilidad y ademas serian puestos con los que tendrían un mayor nivel de rozadura seguramente para ver las posibles reacciones. Naruto podía ver la importancia de dicho Test ya que les serviría para crear equipos verdaderamente adecuados y ejemplares

Rena también se habia dado cuenta en realidad de este pequeño detalle y estaba teniendo que mantenerse a si misma de poner en la propia prueba que lo habia averiguado. Era obvio que el Sandaime Hokage habia pasado de la pequeña forma de educación de sus cinco primeros años despues del retiro a un verdadero Kage de liderazgo que se preocupaba por el futuro de sus soldados. Era mas fácil de entender ahora en su mente porque su hermano tenia tanta fe en el anciano Hokage a pesar de la edad del hombre y ser un pervertido

* * *

 **-Puertas de Konoha-**

Maya estaba esperando pacientemente en las puertas de Konoha acompañada por Ayane. La joven de cabellos lilas habia hecho su punto de suma importancia de que debía asegurarse de que ella era segura mientras Naruto estaba en la academia. Y aunque a ella le habría gustado discutir eso de que necesita seguridad Ayane no habia tenido ningun problema con hacerle saber de las razones implícitas de porque ella debía estar bajo la máxima seguridad posible ya que despues de todo ella podía convertirse en un objetivo de las facciones de Konoha en un intento de ganar algún tipo de peso sobre Naruto como era actualmente Naruto una persona sin limitaciones y sin nadie poder controlarlo

Ayane como una Kunoichi Tengu era de lo mas letal. Especializada en misiones de asesinato, seducción y demolición era por así decirlo una de las joyas de la corona pero ser hija del producto de una violación habia hecho que el clan en su conjunto la tuviera tomada con ella. No importaba las mil cosas que ella hiciera como siempre era vista por detrás de su habilidad. Habia sido en realidad solo un milagro de la naturaleza que ella también habia sobrevivido en realidad a todo lo que se le habia lanzado por delante sin importar nada al mundo lo que fuera a ser de ella

Pero entonces llego Naruto y fue con ello la oportunidad del señor Tengu de ponerla en un lugar donde seria vista con buena presencia y seria al mismo tiempo tratada adecuadamente alejándola al mismo tiempo de todos los asuntos del clan. El señor del clan no habia sido feliz de tener que enviar lejos a una hijastra a la que veía con amor y a la que su esposa amaba mas que nada pero sabia muy bien que si no lo hubiera hecho entonces lo mas probable es que un dia mas tarde o mas temprano el clan se hubiera vuelto contra ella y no podría haber hecho nada para mantenerla a salvo. Y Ayane se alegraba de cada dia que pasaba con Naruto como el la trataba como una igual y permitia que tuviera misiones del tipo demolición y asesinato en verdad

El simple estar aquí protegiendo a la que un dia seria su esposa principal era mas que nada por el simple motivo de que le debía mucho y ver a Naruto triste no estaba dentro de sus planes. Tambien Naruto tenia su mas sincero respeto por incluirla en el Hachimon que es el consejo del clan Uzumaki. Ella encontró muy divertido que Naruto hiciera esto porque solo se podía imaginar la indignación en la isla de los Tengu por ser ella la que estaba en dicha situación mientras que muchos de ellos habían hecho una persecución por semejante oportunidad de tener poder dentro del clan

Aun así Naruto no veria con buenos ojos que cualquiera de las facciones se acercaran con sus propios intereses a Maya y ella podía jurar que el infierno era una elección mejor a enfrentar que un Uzumaki Naruto cabreado como ella lo habia visto furioso una vez y el nivel de destrucción que podía provocar la seguía asustando en realidad porque demostraba que Naruto aunque una persona de carne y hueso como ellos y también muy joven era también una fuerza de destrucción imparable capaz de acabar con todo lo que se pusiera en su camino en realidad. Era un buen líder sin embargo

´´Señora Maya ¿a quien estamos esperando en realidad?``. Ayane se estaba impacientando. Ella habia visto una tienda de Dango al otro lado de la calle principal y se estaba muriendo de ganas de tomar un dulce bocado de dichas bolas prohibidas de sabor divino. Maya pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba porque solo sonrio mientras pensaba e lo buena que una persona era Ayane como compañía. Bueno eso y que su presencia estaba asustando a la mierda la mayor parte de los miembros del genero masculino que trataban de comérsela con los ojos. Le diría a Naruto de subirle el sueldo a la mujer de cabellos violetas

´´Estamos esperando a las dos miembros restantes de mi grupo de retención. Chizuru Emi y Aremi Kaisha. Ambas son jóvenes de familia Kunoichi de la capital mas que capaces y de muy hábil dominio. Solo espero que Naru no lo tome a mal la intención de mi padre de enviarlas aquí en realidad``. Ella sabia que su padre en estos momentos estaba destruyendo por completo cualquier existencia de la familia Fa en la capital y que pronto empezaría a lanzar ataques contra la presencia a nivel nacional pero su obsesion con tenerla protegida era en realidad un poco de una cosa que le preocupaba como sabia que Naruto no podía tomar a lo mejor bien la presencia de dos desconocidos en su hogar

´´Ya veo. He oído de ambas familias. Los Chizuru son una familia especializada en el uso de armas y sellos de demolición lo cual podría hacer para una buena reunión entre ambas. Mientras que los Aremi son especializados en interrogatorios y venenos. Es obvio que vuestro señor padre ha enviado un escudo y una espada para estar con vos mi señora``. Ayane ahora estaba mas impaciente por la presencia de ambas mujeres. No solo daría mas presencia femenina en el hogar (ja ellas tomaran el poder y dominaran el mundo) sino traia dos tipos diferentes de guardianes que podrían venir bien al compuesto

´´Creme que se muy bien las intenciones de mi padre ya que despues de todo el vejete es mi padre. Pero sigo pensando que es una exageración. La presencia de ambas junto contigo me hara ver como inaccesible por estos momentos y yo no soy una mujer débil que necesita de la protección``. Y esa era otra cosa que tenia la joven Tengu muy fascinada con Maya como su orgullo como una guerrera era una cosa que le habia ganado mas respeto y mejor atención en realidad. Tambien si eso le daba un mayor temor de ella como sabia Maya no tendría ningun problema ni tampoco ninguna inhibición para decir lo que pensaba

´´Ya veo. Entonces me disculpo si mi pregunta os ha podido molestar mi señora``. Ayane no la quería molestar. Y tenia intención de quedarse callada cuando escucho el sonido de la risa amable de la joven que estaba cerca de ella. Era raro que alguien la hiciera reir que no fuera Naruto. Incluso con solo nueve años el joven señor Uzumaki tenia un talento para hacerla feliz y mas de una vez Ayane se habia preguntado como Naruto habia podido resultar así de bueno teniendo en cuenta la mierda de vida que tenia antes de que el Sandaime tomara cartas en el asunto de su vida

´´Ayane. Una persona que sirve no solo lo hace para cumplir las ordenes recibidas. Un servidor es también aquel que en realidad cumple con la obligación de decirle y cuestionar a su señor para asegurarse de que este no pierda su camino. Estoy muy satisfecha de que en verdad me hagas preguntas pero me temo que cualquier otra cosa a discutir será para otro momento como parece que los guardias elegidos por mi padre ya han llegado``. Ambas chicas vieron en ese momento a las dos mujeres que destacaban por delante de todos los que estaban en el camino a la entrada de Konoha. Bueno mas que se distinguen era como si estuvieran tratando de asimilar toda la información y llamar la atención de todo el mundo

Chizuri Emi era una joven de dieciocho años con una figura de reloj de arena y un cuerpo mas bien con curvas que podrían atraer a todo el mundo conocido. Ella tenia el cabello de color rojo carmesí y en forma de rizos mientras que llevaba unas botas de combate que ocultaban los dedos de los pies. Vestia unas medias de maya con un pantalon corto y llevaba lo que parecía ser una camiseta blanca con un chaleco sin mangas de color negro. La joven parecía una seductora por completo que podía tener a cualquier persona comiendo de su mano solo con hacer unos leves gestos

Aremi Kaisha vestia un sencillo kimono rojo abierto de manera que le permitia moverse perfectamente cogido con un obi y con tiras que salian rodeando el cuello manteniendose de esa manera sujeto ademas en cada brazo lo que llevaba eran mangas rojas conectadas al kimono con simples hilos dejando al descubierto en su mayor parte los brazos y la piel de la bella mujer. Bestia con unas botas de combate con tacon. Ella tenia el pelo liso de color negro y una sonrisa constante en su rostro. Además de eso lo único que se podía distinguir mas era la marca de su clan que era una flor de loto completamente abierta

´´Y como de costumbre mis dos guardias estan atrayendo la atención de todo el sexo masculino sobre ellas. Me cuestiono en realidad si se hace esto adrede o si mas bien lo hacen para tratar de tenerme molesta en todo momento``. Pese a su joven edad Maya era también hermosa. Vestia con unos pantalones negros ceñidos junto con unas botas de tacon negro mientras que por encima llevaba una camiseta blanca corta que dejaba notar su pecho y a la vista su vientre. No era lo esperado de una princesa

´´Are are señorita Maya parece que habeis llegado a vos con una guardia de seguridad. Es también muy mona en realidad ¿podemos jugar con ella por un momento?``. Kaisha estaba cubriendo su boca con la mano tratando de ocultar su sonrisa solo para encontrarse con Ayane detrás de ella con sus wakizashi sacadas una apuntando a su espalda y la otra sobre su cuello. Ayane no iba a dejar que nadie le faltase al respeto y mucho menos esta perra en todo lo que se refería a ella

Ayane vestia con lo que era un sencillo kimono ceñido lila y por encima lo que parecía una armadura de color negro con diferentes bolsillos de almacenamiento (lease como lugares marcados específicamente con un sello de almacenamiento) que dejaba a la vista su espalda y se ceñia también a su cuerpo junto con unas botas de tacon. Parecia una mujer depredadora en verdad que era el principal motivo de que Kaisha estuviera mirando mas bien divertida por su presencia ya que la emocionaba

´´Yo que tu señorita joven no trataría de clavarse sus espadas. Soy muy…precisa con mis habilidades y me disgustaría seriamente tener que hacer daño a una criatura tan bella``. Ayane se dio cuenta de que en sus manos habia dos abanicos de metal que ademas llevaban puntas de metal (seguramente impregnadas de veneno) y estaban apuntando a algunas partes de su cuerpo expuesto. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir nada se dio cuenta de la otra mujer tener varios kuchillos de lanzamiento en su mano y ni siquiera la habia visto moverse

´´Ya basta las dos. Es muy malo que tu hables a Ayane de esa Manera Kaisha. Ella es un siervo jurado de Naruto-kun y creeme cuando digo que el no tomaria para nada a bien que alguien la molestara es muy protector de los que tiene cercanos en realidad``. Maya solo podía imaginarse la ira de su prometido ante el saber de algo pasarle a una persona que consideraba una amiga y podía solo imaginarse el baño de sangre que se generaría. Naruto era un monstruo cuando tenia necesidad de ello en realidad y no tenia ninguna dificultad con dejarlo saber para sus enemigos. De hecho el tenia una fuerte convicción de si el enemigo huye de miedo el miedo se extenderá por todo el mundo

´´Lo sentimos señorita Maya. Pero ya sabe como es de excitante ver a una joven que no tenia miedo de hacer o de mostrar lo que ella es en realidad. De hecho solo pudo sentir un poco de envidia por haber estado todo este tiempo en su cercanía sin mi enterarse. Es mas bien un poco de algo malo que no nos la haya presentado mucho antes``. Kaisha prácticamente estaba ronroneando dee placer de pensar en pasar tiempo con Ayane. La pobre chica solo podía suspirar mientras Maya evitaba golpear su frente por la de cosas pervertidas que su compañera tomaba el placer de hacer

´´Si sigues comportándote de esa manera lo mas seguro es que no voy a dejar que te acerques a Naruto. Dios solo sabe lo que tratarías de hacer con el y te puedo asegurar que no voy a consentirlo por ninguna de las maneras de que te acerques a el con esas intenciones``. Maya miraba con tanta intensidad que las dos guardianas se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que tenian que estar ella y Naruto. Las hacia felices como ellas mismas sabían que su jefa no habia tenido mucha oportunidad de estar cerca de nadie por las conspiraciones de su madre y de su familia

´´Aye aye mi señora. Se hara como mandas. Nada de coquetear. Aunque por ahora solo es un niño pequeño de nueve años. Tal vez en un tiempo el pueda llegar a ser suficiente para estar cerca de mi y mi belleza absoluta``. Esta vez cuando Kaisha termino de hablar se encontró con un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Emi. La pobre mujer joven estaba mirando a su compañera como si tuviera que parar algo que hizo gemir a la otra guardiana porque quería divertirse mas a costa de todos los presentes. Ella no tenia culpa de que la gente podía ser buena para burlarse en realidad y por tanto ella solo se estaba sacando provecho de la situación a su favor

´´Deja de hablar así. Es bueno saber que tus gustos sexuales son bien claros y están bien contados pero creo que nuestra señora le gustaría un poco de tranquilidad en lo que se refiere a su joven señor. Yo se que a mi no me gustaría que una supuesta amiga este todo el rato comentando acerca de lanzarse sobre el que un dia será mi marido``. Emi hablo con una voz severa pero todavía melódica que solo hizo a las gentes de la zona sentirse mas atraídos por ella y ella solo tuvo que tragarse una maldición al darse cuenta de que ahora la gente le estaba prestando atención en realidad una cosa que no le gustaba

´´Ara ara no te inquietes Emi. Se que Kaisha podrá ponerse muy profesional una vez vea a nuestros compañeros de vivienda. Sin embargo dejadme decir esto de ante mano para que se vea que el que avisa no es traidor. Algunos de los que viven con nosotros tienen una mentalidad muy seria. Creo que podemos tener una buena conversación en el puesto de Dango de la calle. Yo solo se que Ayane se muere de ganas por ir``. Ayane la fulmino con la mirada por dejar saber lo que quería pero no perdió el tiempo en ir. Esto se ponía intenso

* * *

 **-Academia de Konoha-**

Naruto estaba colocado tranquilamente debajo de la sombra de un árbol del campo de entrenamiento de la academia tras haber pasado la ultima hora respondiendo al Test de personalidad y rasgos de los instructores de la academia. A decir verdad no estaba muy a gusto con la gente mas o menos saber que esperar de el en todo caso pero eso no quería decir que el iba a poner el grito en el cielo. Uno debe preocuparse solo cuando una cosa requiere en verdad una seria preocupación y no solo cuando las cosas no le gustan

Se habia tumbado aquí en compañía de Yakumo como la piel de Yakumo todavía se quemaba con suma facilidad ademas de que no quería relacionarse con el resto de la clase en estos momentos como el sabia que ahora los niños estaban mas que nada meditando acerca de las cuestiones que habían tenido que responder. Casi se habia quedado dormido sin embargo cuando Yakumo habia puesto a tocar una simple canción con su flauta de madera regalo cortesía del propio Naruto. Huelga decir que la melodía habia sido tan llena de paz que Naruto en verdad se habia tranquilizado

´´Sabes Yakumo que si sigues de esta manera podrías tener que dejar la carrera ninja y pasarte a ser una especialista de música. No creo que haya mucha gente con tu habilidad para tocar el instrumento y creo que iria mejor con la vida que tener que dedicarse a una carrera tan oscura``. Naruto no lo decía con la intención de quitar los sueños de la joven sino hacer entender un punto que en su opinión era muy importante y es que siempre habia mas opciones que lo que simplemente estaba a la vista. Esto pareció ser notado por Yakumo

´´Ya se Naruto. Pero me gusta mucho la vida ninja. Supongo que es la sangre de mi clan la que me empuja así como el afán de superar a Toka Senju. Ella es mi ídolo y quiero demostrar que no solo genjutsu es de gran alcance en realidad sino ademas quiero demostrar que hay mas en las kunoichis que una cara bonita``. Yakumo sonrio al que veía como un amigo muy cercano. Le debía todo y el no estaba interesado en reclamar nada en realidad. Para ella el era un misterio absoluto pero al mismo tiempo era una firme demostración de superación como ella sabia como habia podido llegar tan lejos

´´Mmm superar a la señora de ilusiones no va a ser una tarea nada fácil en realidad Yakumo. Te puedo adelantar que era una de las mayores kunoichis en haber vivido y era muy temida y respetada en realidad. Una parte de mi mira hacia la gente como ella que eran fuertes y poderosos y se da cuenta que son muy por encima de nuestras habilidades en realidad. El temor que pone en mi cuerpo la diferencia de poder es considerable``. Ya lo creía que la diferencia de poder lo ponía tenso

Si habia algo que molestaba a Naruto era el simple hecho de que por mucho que tratara no alcanzaba sus metas. Cuando eso pasaba lo molestaba considerablemente ya que por desgracia esto lo hacia sentirse débil y como si le faltara algo para alcanzar lo que requería. Unos podrían rendirse ante semejante situación. Pero el solo vio esto como una simple y sencilla forma de tener que esforzarse aun mas de lo que hacia cuando se entrenaba o cuando tenia planes. Pero su mayor meta era superar a los grandes ninjas de la historia y sabia que eso iba a poner muchos momentos duros en su camino como no era tan tonto de creer que seria fácil de conseguir

Sin embargo el momento de pensamiento de tranquilidad entre ambos se vio interrumpido cuando una sombra se coloco encima de ellos tratando de impresionarlos o algo. A decir verdad Rago estaba ahí para consolidar lo que el consideraba la posicion del alfa en la clase. No le gustaba que la gente parecía mirar mas detenidamente al Uzumaki que a el y tenia muy claro de que le iba a enseñar una lección muy firme al Uzumaki. Mostraria a todos que el era el poder en la academia y al mismo tiempo le daría una gran sensación de placer de humillar al chico Uzumaki ya que desde hace un tiempo su líder del clan Tsume los habia puesto a muchos tibios por tratarlo mal en el pasado

´´Bueno Uzumaki al fin te encuentro. Yo estaba queriendo saber donde mierda te habías escondido. Pero mirate aquí con una perra ya sumisa y sometida a punto de obedecer todas tus ordenes. Creo que puedes ser al menos un cuarto de un hombre``. Los pocos niños civiles que iban a la misma clase que ellos estaban riéndose abiertamente de acuerdo con Rago. Naruto solo cerro los ojos mientras contaba mentalmente para evitar estrangularlo. Pero podía sentir el temor en Yakumo algo no muy bueno para Rago

´´Viniendo de un niño acompañado en todo momento de pequeños penes es comprensible que estes cuestionándome ya que querras saber mas o menos como es eso de tener una chica bonita a su lado. Pero si lo decias con la intención de ofender o algo creo que seria buena idea que recordases que esta misma chica es la heredera del clan Kurama y un insulto como ese podría ser muy mal visto y generar una disputa entre los clanes``. Naruto tuvo un siniestro placer en ver a Rago ponerse nervioso ante la mención de la molestia de los clanes. Era mas que obvio que si Tsume se enteraba de esto ella no tendría ninguna simpatía por el pero no estaba dispuesto a salir

´´Si una mujer no puede soportar un par de palabras feas entonces es mejor que deje la vida ninja. No hay piedad en este mundo para los débiles por lo que seria mas que nada un beneficio para ella y su clan que se fuera antes de que las cosas se pusieran muy feas. No es como si los usuarios de Genjutsu son muy de temer en realidad``. Rago estaba a punto de continuar insultando a Yakumo cuando se encontró que el mundo se habia oscurecido a su alrededor y parecía muerto. No tuvo la oportunidad de hacer nada antes de que apareció un monstruo y se lo comio. O al menos eso parecía en la ilusión

´´Para un niño con muchas palabras solo puedo decir que es de lo mas humillante en realidad saber que eres tan débil en realidad. Debe haber sido una de las cosas mas desagradables que tu clan ha tenido que soportar a lo largo de los últimos tiempos. El hecho de que salgan niños tan débiles como tu debe haber significado simple y únicamente que el clan Inuzuka ha perdido gran parte de su poder físico y lo dirigen a las palabras en un intento de tratar de subir sus egos``. Yakumo no era una persona viciosa o cruel que disfrutaba de atormentar a la gente pero Rago Inuzuka era una de esas personas que ella nunca iba a tener el mas minimo de duda de poner en su lugar si con ello podía sentirse satisfecha mas tarde

Naruto miraba con una sonrisa como la joven chica que el tenia como hermana adoptiva estaba tratando con unos asaltantes mas bien ineficaces. Eso es lo que le gustaba a Yakumo ya que detrás de toda esa bondad ella escondia una personalidad feroz y brutal que no temia en hacer daño a la gente que la molestaba. Eso y que ella de por si misma no tenia a bien ser insultada ni ella misma, ni su clan ni sus habilidades de genjutsu. El chico Inuzuka no tuvo ninguna oportunidad contra la de Yakumo y menos aun con ella cabreada por sus palabras desagradables y sexistas

´´Perra``. Rago al verse humillado como todo maton trato de recurrir a la violencia. Yakumo no estaba todavía del todo bien recuperada físicamente y sabia que era superada en esta situación. Por eso cuando un brazo intercepto el puño de Rago apenas tenia que pensar quien lo habia hecho. Naruto siempre habia y cuidaría de ella que era algo que el mismo le habia asegurado en ocasiones

´´Patetico. Como estas superado en el uso de palabras no puedes hacer nada mas que tratar de usar la violencia. Tipico de nada mas que un maton. Ese no es el tipo de ninjas que se supone que deben salir de esta academia Rago y si no puedes darte cuenta de ello por ti mismo creo que seria en el beneficio de todos de que simplemente dejaras de ser un ninja ya que me parece a mi que seria una gran humillación para no solo Konoha sino tu clan tu comportamiento``. Dichas esas palabras Naruto dio un empujon a Rago que salió volando por los aires dos metros antes de poder pararse en el suelo por medio de sus garras

Todos vieron con ojos muy atentos como Naruto habia golpeado a Rago y lo habia mandado lo mas lejos posible. Rago estaba a punto de lanzarse en un ataque salvaje cuando Sasuke apareció delante suya y con un sello de mano multitud de pilares de roca maciza se pusieron en su camino bloqueándolo por completo mientras que Rena apareció detrás suya con dos kunai apuntando a órganos vitales. Era obvio por la expresión de ambos que no estaban contentos con la actuación del niño Inuzuka y habían decidido pararlo de hacer cualquier estupidez o cosa ofensiva en realidad

´´Piensa maldito imbécil. Estas enfrentándote a un desconocido que por lo pronto ha demostrado tener habilidades físicas superiores a las tuyas ¿quieres tan mal una pelea contra alguien que te supera en todos los sentidos?``. Rena tenia poca tolerancia para la estupidez en realidad y si por ella fuera el pequeño imbécil estaría colgando ahora mismo de sus calzones pero era poco lo que podía hacer en realidad como Naruto ya estaba seguramente listo para el combate o al menos eso le parecía a ella ya que de una mirada profunda podía decir que el estaba mas que listo para ir con todo a por Rago

´´Creo que deberías hacerle caso a la chica linda. No solo estas superado en habilidad física pero mental. Además el ataque no provocado contra la heredera del clan Kurama podría llevar a un enfrentamiento contra ti y seguramente aunque la líder del clan Inuzuka podría mover tierra y cielo por defenderte lo mas seguro es que saldrías muy escarmentado``. Sasuke no lo paraba por nada pero por evitar el posible dolor de cabeza para su familia en realidad. Pero al mismo tiempo tenia que mirar hacia un Naruto que en verdad parecía aterrador o al menos era en su opinión

Rago se quedo por un momento mirando hacia todos ellos con ira y rabia. Juraba venganza seria servida para el. Despreciaba al Uzumaki con fuerza por lo que representaba: un rival. Como Inuzuka el no tenia ninguna tolerancia para rivales por el poder. Si bien es cierto que Tsume habia conseguido una considerable cantidad de trabajo en equipo dentro del clan eso no quería decir que todos ellos eran lo mismo. Rago miro a Naruto y solo quería rasgarlo a parte pero se detuvo ante la mirada del Uzumaki que prometia dolor y sufrimiento en grandes cantidades a su persona algo que aunque no lo quisiera admitir le daba mucho miedo por todo lo que le podía pasar en un futuro

´´Voy a dejarlo ir por esta vez Uzumaki. Pero no siempre tendras esta gente para defender tu asqueroso culo. Vuelve a molestarme o a hacerme quedar como un tonto y te retare a un combate en el que demostrare la superioridad de los Inuzuka a todos los demás``. Rago se estaba empezando a mover para irse cuando sintió una sensación de frio mortal. Nunca se habia sentido tan cerca de la muerte ni siquiera cuando habia tratado de espiar a Hana en su ducha. Y francamente el quería evitar eso de cualquier manera posible

´´Guarda entonces mis palabras lo mejor que puedas perro. Vuelve a amenazar a cualquier persona que me importa y tendre tu cabeza en una pica. No me importa lo que sea que te pase o lo que sea que consiga tu culo en el interes de meterte donde no te llaman. Molestame mas de lo necesario y te destruiré por completo``. Todo el mundo se quedo callado ante las palabras de Naruto. Era bien sabido en la comunidad de Konoha que Naruto tenia ningun problema con destruir a alguien físicamente o mentalmente. No tenia ningun problema con ello en verdad

Ante las palabras de Naruto Rago y sus conocidos se marcharon a toda prisa. Naruto satisfecho con esto se volvió a sentar tranquilamente a la sombra del árbol mientras que todo el mundo ahora se iba separando y marchando para estar tranquilo. Pero Rena y Sasuke estaban ahora muy curiosos acerca del joven del clan Uzumaki. Era en verdad una cosa muy curiosa la que estaban viendo y querían saber mas acerca de el por lo que se colocaron al lado de Yakumo capturando la vista de Naruto

´´¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por los dos de uested? No voy a decir que no aprecio la ayuda anterior pero estoy en lo correcto al pensar que habia un motivo ulterior en todo esto para la intervención en cuestión ¿no?``. Naruto sabia muy bien que estas dos personas podían ser unos fuertes aliados en el futuro y sabia mejor que nadie que debía tratar el asunto de la mejor manera posible. Curiosamente Yakumo no se mostro en absoluto nerviosa por su presencia aunque podía ser mas bien debido al sencillo acontecimiento de que ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar con ellos en reuniones de los clanes

´´Bueno creo que seria prudente empezar una buena relación amistosa o de rivalidad con el que podría llegar a ser uno de los mas fuertes aliados en la aldea en realidad. Ayudarte solo era un aperitivo o beneficio que estaba cerca ya que Rago ha estado dándonos miradas lo mas despreciables posibles y colocarlo en su lugar en realidad era un beneficio mas que un dolor o cualquier otra cosa``. Sasuke termino de dar su opinión con una sonrisa salvaje. Estaba pensando en lo que seria luchar contra Naruto en realidad y no podía evitar la excitación del combate que seria seguramente de las mejores batallas a tener nunca

´´Creo que podemos empezar a conocernos mejor heredero Uzumaki y entablar una relación mas bien constructiva asique dime ¿sabes de un lugar donde se pueda tomar un buen dulce mientras teneos un discurso civilizado?``. Rena sentía su sangre hirviendo. La firme demostración de poder de Uzumaki es lo que se esperaba en realidad de un verdadero ninja y ella estaba ahora con las ganas de comprobar quien seria mejor si ella o el. Seria la mar de interesante en realidad

* * *

 **-Puesto de Dango. Dragon Durmiente-**

Anko Mitarashi era una joven de trece años que muchos podrían calificar como una de las mayores kunoichis de la aldea y una de las que tenia el mayor potencial posible a despertar. Pero por desgracia hace tres años ella fue dada por desaparecida despues de que el Sannin traidor Orochimaru se la llevara en una misión de entrenamiento como el mismo lo dijo. Por desgracia en vez de ser recibida como una victima de la traición del Sannin ella fue mas tarde recibida como una traidora y potencial espia y el consejo de Konoha liderado por Danzo habia tratado de tenerla ejecutada

Desgraciadamente para aquellos que habían tenido esas intenciones hubo muchos problemas e inconvenientes que no se podrían haber esperado por nada en el mundo. Hiruzen no era un tonto y débil que iba a dejar que le pasaran por encima y recordó de manera educada (lease con casi mtando a todo el consejo) de que ella era parte de las fuerzas ninja y por tanto la casualidad de un castigo caia en su jurisdicción y en nadie mas por lo que cualquier decisión tomada que afectara a Anko sin su permiso se veria como una sublevación y el trataría de tal manera con la justicia que se merecía

Otra persona que se metió en medio fue el propio Daimyo que vio vergonzosa la actitud de la gente de Konoha y les recordó a todos que como miembros de su nación ninja ellos por cada decisión que tomaban que podía ser considerada intransigente se veria mas tarde en los propios puestos del Daimyo. Con eso solo valio para que Danzo y los que lo seguían se dieran cuenta de que ir a por Anko era una soberana perdida de energia como tendrían que hacer frente a la potencia del Hokage y a la potencia del Daimyo. Solo estas dos personas fue mas que suficiente para asegurar que Anko pudo volver al servicio ninja y dedicarse a lo que tanto le gustaba

Pero el daño causado por la actitud del pueblo de Konoha fue mas que suficiente en realidad y se hizo mas que notable. No solo Anko fue vista por todos los demás como menos que un objeto en el mejor sino que ademas el pueblo en su mayoría la veía como una bomba de relojería. Eran pocas las personas que la veian como un ser humano en vez de una bomba. Y todo esto era debido en su mayoría a un sello que se habia colocado en ella por el propio Orochimaru. Una marca que servia para recordar a la aldea de su antiguo amo y de las cosas que el le habia hecho hacer. Podia decirse que con trece años Anko aunque Chunin no tenia una vida feliz

Por suerte para ella tenia este lugar. Era algo así como un tesoro para ella. El compuesto de Dango era de un ninja veterano que se retiro. El hombre habia visto a Anko un dia llorando en la calle escondida de los demás. Ella no habia pedido ser elegida en un principio como estudiante por Orochimaru, ella no pidió que su maestro la utilizara y ella no pidió sobrevivir a ello. El hombre no podía apiadarse de ella porque sabia que eso era lo peor que podía hacer por una persona tan fuerte como Anko por lo que en vez de eso le ofreció un poco de Dango y una persona con la que hablar

Despues de aquel dia ella e vio rodeada por las que se conocían como algunas de las kunoichis mas especiales de Konoha: Yugao Uzuki, Kurenai Yuhi y Hana Inuzuka. Las otras tres chicas crecieron con ella y se volvieron sus amigas y eso para Anko fue el mejor regalo del mundo como no solo le dieron una oportunidad de tener una amistad pero ademas ellas tres fueron el apoyo que necesito para soportar todo el peso de Konoha sobre sus hombros. Pero incluso en esos buenos días los habia que eran malos días como el de hoy que estaba coinvirtiéndose fácilmente en uno de los peores días de su vida

´´¿Qué se siente perra?``. Toen Haruma era un chunin de quince años que siempre se habia considerado a si mismo como un regalo del cielo y el junto con sus compañeros de equipo siempre habían hecho ciertas actividades que se verían en malos ojos del Daimyo y el Hokage. Amaban romper a las victimas que les caian en las manos razón de porque estaban en el departamento de interrogatorios de Konoha por solicitud de la junta de formacion Chunin

´´Da igual lo que hagas cojo de mierda. Solo eres nada mas que basura de segunda clase que es demasiado débil como para servir para algo mas que para romper a los que no tienen ninguna oportunidad``. Despues de que ella termino de hablar solto un pequeño grito de dolor. Raen Toko que era el compañero de Toen era un mas o menos experto de Fuinjutsu y habia descubierto que la junta de Anko tenia un intrincado pulso del dolor. El como sus compañeros se habían crecido molestos con ella y habían decidido darle una lección

´´Sabes perra. No importa lo que amortigues tus gritos. Miralo estamos en pleno dia y la gente hace como sino le importara una mierda lo que te pase. En cuanto al anciano ya ves. Si te defiendes Kao lo matara. Y no creo que nadie llore vuestros destinos``. Toen estaba disfrutando de ver a Anko tirada en el suelo en realidad. Era una cosa muy buena. El la odiaba porque le habia quitado el puesto como tercero al mando de la división de Inteligencia e Interrogatorios de Konoha siendo dado ese puesto a ella por Ibiki Morino. Hoy iban a enseñarle a ella lo poco que valia en realidad cuando se la comparaba con alguien como ellos

´´Lo único que te molesta capullo es que sabes que no importa lo que seas de bueno en hacer sufrir a la gente pero que mi habilidad es superior a la tuya en todos los sentidos. No importa que este pueblo en su conjunto me trate de esta manera. No importa lo que tu y tus estúpidos amigos hagáis. Porque se que incluso ganando vosotros nunca sereis reconocidos por nada``. Ella estaba riéndose aunque tenia sangre saliendo por la boca y la nariz. No les daría la ventaja de pensar ni por un minuto de que podrían con ella en realidad y ella no se rendiría ante nada

´´Entonces puta preparate para sufrir las próximas horas sin ningun momento de piedad``. Toen estaba a punto de dar la señal de empezar una vez mas la sesión de tortura (hay que decir que mas de un transeúnte estaba haciendo caso omiso sin saber las consecuencias de sus actos). Pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando se encontró con su brazo derecho estar bajo la firme mano de un joven de nueve años que estaba mirándolo con una de las mayores dosis de desprecio que nadie se podría haber esperado

´´Despues de todo este tiempo este pueblo no parece aprender ni entender por nada que cada acción tiene su reacción. Creo que es hora de volver a bajar los espiritus de la gente``. Toen estaba a punto de decir una sola palabra cuando vio como su brazo era destrozado ante sus ojos y como los huesos salian por su carne dejando salir pequeños chorros de sangre. Cada persona que estaba mirando se habia quedado conmocionada por el acto del joven rubio que habia llegado obviamente para poner fin a un entretenimiento gratuito en la forma de tortura de la puta serpiente

´´Maldito mocoso``. Raen viendo como su compañero estaba siendo atormentado dejo de pensar en torturar a la joven chunin y salió corriendo creyendo que esto seria un pan comido de situación como el chico aunque hábil estaba ocupado. Para su desgracia Naruto no estaba solo. Tan pronto como dio un paso hacia delante y dejando de hacer los signos de activación de la secuencia de dolor se encontró con ser golpeado por encima del hombro derecho con un baston Bo. Vio detrás suya a un joven que estaba mirando verdaderamente loco por lo que estaban haciendo

´´Raen, Toen ¿Qué diablos esta pasando?``. El ultimo de los asaltantes y que tenia al viejo inmovilizado se dio cuenta de sus dos camaradas heridos y estaba a punto de hacer nada cuando un puño se encontró con su cara enviándolo a través de la pared del establecimiento. Una ultima persona apareció claramente molesta por la actitud de superioridad de los tres chunin. Una persona que obviamente estaba mas que dispuesta junto con los otros a dejarles sangrar por todo lo que habia hecho

´´Yakumo. Creo que estas personas tan encantadoras merecen una dosis de su propia medicina ¿serias tan amable de enseñarles lo que es el dolor en realidad?``. Yakumo miro a sus amigos que aunque no parecían satisfechos (sinceramente en sus mentes debían destripar y exponer los cuerpos destrozados de estos ninjas para asegurarse de que no vuelve a pasar) por lo que con la ayuda de los tres los coloco delante suya y simplemente hizo un gesto de mano para iniciar un genjutsu. Segundos despues se podía escuchar los llantos y ruegos de los tres chunin en cuestión

´´Bueno. Mira que quería tomar un Dango pero esta gente solo hace que la comida buena se eche a perder ¿estas bien anciano?``. El viejo y dueño del local salió de donde lo habían tenido prisionero para ver a Naruto, Sasuke y Rena junto con Yakumo. Estaba dando las gracias a ellos acerca de lo que habia pasado en el asunto de los tres chunin asaltar al aire y a la vista de todos y estaba en realidad muy satisfecho de que los hubieran castigado mas que de manera efectiva aunque el viejo hombre habría preferido algo mas permanente en realidad

´´¿Qué ha pasado aquí?``. Un miembro del ANBU acompañado de otros tres agentes apareció de inmediato allí. Obviamente su presencia no fue bien vista por ninguno de los jóvenes y mucho menos el anciano en cuestión que estaba furioso por su aparición en este momento pero dejando a Anko ser torturada por esa gente. El anciano ya estaba de muy mal humor y los idiotas solo lo habían empeorado tanto con su presencia en realidad que parecían mas concentrados en buscar un culpable en los niños

´´No me vengas con esa mocoso desagradable y maldito idiota con prejuicios ¿Dónde estabas mientras Anko era torturada por esa gente que ahora buscas defender eh? Basura. Solo eres basura y en mis tiempos los ANBU al menos se podían considerar profesionales de verdad no niños malcriados con pensamientos de elitismo``. El Anciano Tobio era mas que enfadado. Anko era una buena chica que no merecía lo que le estaba a punto de pasar a manos de esos cerdos y ahora estos cabrones despreciables habían venido con la intención de cargar el muerto a los jóvenes que habían tenido mas que un par de cojones de pararlos

´´Hemos sido alertados por los transeúntes de que estos chicos estaban asaltando a estos chunin anciano. No nos lo pongas difícil ni nada por el estilo. Vamos a llevárnoslos y van a ser adecuadamente interrogados por haber cometido un delito de asalto a ninjas``. El miembro tonto del ANBU estaba a punto de seguir hablando cuando sintió una hoja de frio metal debajo de su barbilla. Detrás suya estaba una mas que enfadada Ayane que parecía mas que dispuesta a cortarle la garganta por su atrevimiento de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

´´Da un paso mas, di una sola mierda mas o haz cualquier cosa que ponga en peligro a mi señor. Y tendre tu cabeza cercenada sin ningun problema así como la vida de todos aquellos que te importan``. El miembro del ANBU estaba en realidad ahora sudando del miedo ya que no se habia esperado esta posible reacción. Antes de que sus compañeros pudieran moverse siquiera se encontraron también sorprendidos por dos bellas mujeres cada una apuntando a sus órganos vitales en verdad de manera precisa y letal. Todo el mundo observando ya no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando

´´Naruto ¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí?``. Naruto alzo la mirada y vio a Maya mirando a todo el mundo de forma mas bien despiadada. Ella despreciaba los casos de abuso de cualquier tipo o cualquier forma conocida en realidad y si ella estaba observando adecuadamente esto significaba que habia tres ninjas que estaban asaltando a un cuarto y al mismo tiempo nadie estaba haciendo nada. Naruto sabia lo bastante bien como para saber cuando estaba a punto de pasar una verdadera hecatombe en realidad y si por el fuera prefería estar lo mas lejos posible

´´Pasa lo que tiene que pasar cuando uno no pone a la gente en su lugar y les recuerda que su pensamiento de superioridad en realidad no es mas que nada una pequeña mierda. Estas personas pensaban que podían torturar a esta chica chunin y salirse con la suya. Lo que es peor es que estos bastardos lo estaban dejando suceder y nadie parecía tener los cojones o el corazón de intervenir y ayudar a dicha joven``. El desprecio de Naruto era tan obvio que mas de uno podría temer mas que nada por las posibilidades de el salir en una caza y captura de manera posterior para asegurarse de que nadie se escapaba de entre los responsables

´´Ya veo. Por el lado positivo de todo esto podemos decir en verdad que al menos estos monstruos van a aprender aunque sea por las malas que uno no puede hacer estas cosas y te puedo asegurar que yo me encargare de que eso se entienda perfectamente. Por otra parte para que los supuestos ninjas de Konoha caigan tan bajo también podría suponer un impacto negativo para la vista de nuestra nación``. Maya en realidad si por ella fuera arrojaría a los ANBU y a los otros tres chunin a una habitación para que muriesen de hambre. Encadenados para no poder alimentarse de si mismos. Manteniendolos vivos hasta que mueren por la falta de nutrientes

´´Pero querida el problema no es solo los ANBU y los chunin son también los transeúntes que han decidido tomar medidas como ignorar o divertirse a costa del sufrimiento de la chunin ¿Qué podríamos hacer con esa gente que solo ha echado a perder el renombre de Konoha? Yo desde luego no dejaría a ninguno con vida en realidad``. Toda la gente de los alrededores se quedo helado. Querian decir nada pero el miedo les ganaba. No ayudaba por supuesto la mirada sanguinaria de Maya que solo significaba que ella estaba de acuerdo aunque Naruto la conocía lo bastante como para saber que ella tenia en realidad un plan que iba a tratar con todos aquellos que habían tenido algo que ver

´´Mi querido y amado futuro esposo. No hay forma de saber quienes de entre los transeúntes podrían haberse parado a ayudar. Quienes podrían haber sacado de los problemas a la joven. Quien se divertía a costa de ella. No hay manera de saberlo. Y eso normalmente significaría que se saldrían con la suya. Pero toda acción siempre significa una cosa y solo una y es que siempre se puede causar un castigo a toda la zona tan doloroso que haga a las personas que los delanten o que se entreguen en realidad``. Si definitivamente Maya tenia una racha de vicio increíblemente grande y esa razón le daba mas miedo que un ejercito de Bijus

´´Pero Maya-sama no puede castigarnos a todos por no ayudar a la perra serpiente. Quiero decir que ella es la alumna de Orochimaru y merece ser castigada. Tiene que aceptar eso``. Mas de un transeúnte habia salido en defensa de lo que estaban haciendo y mas de uno también estaba asintiendo a estas palabras soltadas por el pobre valiente e ingenuo en realidad. Una parte de todo lo que decía era mas bien lastimoso y solo hacia a Naruto preguntarse como la gente del dia a dia no podía entender la verdad del mundo

´´¿Ara? Creo que sois vosotros los que no lo entienden. Permitidme que lo exponga de manera simple y sencilla. Vuestra inacción de no impedir un abuso solo hace que se vea a Konoha y Hi no Kuni en mala luz a causa de que nos hacen ver como abusadores y otras cosas. Solo eso ya hace daño a nuestra reputación. Pero el hecho de que parece haber civiles o ninjas que no siguen las normas o las leyes establecidas por el Daimyo y Hokage hace ver a los lideres de la nación como incompetentes. Si la razón de desobediencia significara un beneficio para el país seria perdonado pero esto es solo un abuso simple y llano``. Maya sonreía sadicamente ante sus palabras

´´En pocas palabras. Al no haber detenido el asalto contra dicha Chunin no sol faltabais al respeto al Hokage sino a mi propio padre. Al mismo tiempo me faltabais al respeto a mi. Creo que esto significa que se debe tomar una medida disciplinatoria tan eficaz que haga entender a toda la aldea y a todo el país que dichas acciones no van a ser perdonados``. Ahora la humillación final habia tomado lugar y Maya disfrutaba de ello de manera muy alegre en realidad

´´Querida ve a decirle al Sandaime de la situación. Yo voy a llevar a esta joven a nuestro complejo. Necesita recuperación y reposo y creo que nuestro hogar es el lugar mas ideal para ello. Dudo que haya alguien lo bastante idiota como para tratar de asaltar un lugar tan fortificado``. Naruto no le dio oportunidad de decir nada como desapareció con Anko entre sus brazos. Maya solo suspiro sabiendo toda la mierda que iba a estallar aunque esto solo significaba que habia mucha limpieza que hacer


	9. Chapter 9

**Un nuevo capitulo llega de esta historia y espero con sinceridad que sea bien recibido. Lamento mucho el haber tardado lo que he tardado pero es que he recibido inspiracion para un par de hsitorias mas de lo que yo esperaba. no culpa mia la culpa de madre que solo djo como hacer una cosa y BAM nacieron tres nuevas historias asique la culpa no es mia señoras y señores y el que culpe a mi madre quiero que sepa que es muy malo**

 **De todos modos este capitulo contiene la reaccion a atacar a Anko. Seamos sinceros en una aldea donde tienes activos militares una persona capaz de hacer invocacion es un activo valioso y atacarlo es malo. lo que es peor es que en vez de ser ayudada los civiles de las cercanias se rieron de ella por lo que hay repercusiones. Si hay alguien que se va a quejar de so lo lamento mucho pero soy cero sin compasion con la gente que comete delitos por motivos ya sea de odio, supremacia o la intencion de simplemente hacer daño. No hay misericordia para mi en ese sentido**

 **Tambien se veran los planes de los uzumaki para mas futuro. Y si alguien se esta preguntando que sera de Jiraiya dejarme decir que Jiraiya esta en misiones de descubrimiento externo de Konoha para amenazas. Se que hay aquellos que diran que deberia de criar a Naruto pero Jiraiya tiene la mision de proteger a Konoha y el pensaba que al proteger a Konoha protegera a Naruto. Naruto va a ser furioso con el y lo va a golpear pero no sera un odio entre ellos como se podria haber esperado por Jiraiya no estar alli ya que Naruto es muy maduro y reconoce el papel de Jiraiya y tambien su intencion de protegerlo de los enemigos externos**

 **Naruto no me pertenece en absoluto**

* * *

 **La Fuerza de Uzu**

 **-Barco de Guerra Storm de los Uzumaki-**

Varias semanas habían pasado ya desde el dia en que Anko fue llevada hasta el complejo Uzumaki y puesta a salvo por los ninjas que habitaban dicho lugar. Y ni hay que decir que pronto los pronósticos hechos por Maya acerca de la ira de su padre por como el asunto habia llegado a convertirse en una especie de situación de masa critica no se podía decir que se habían quedado nada cortos como el propio Daimyo habia sido no solo furioso sino habia establecido la pregunta mas aterradora que se podía hacer en un caso como este

¿Habia mas casos de intimidación, agresión o chantaje que eran vistos por los civiles o por los vigilantes y no se tomaba ninguna acción? Como era de esperar el Daimyo de Hi no Kuni no solo no era feliz sino ya estaba siendo cuestionado si su nación era obviamente una que aparentaba de un manto de libertad solo para ir por la espalda. Es obvio que estas preguntas se hacían por gente que no les importaba una mierda nada pero que veian en esta posibilidad la opción de desacreditar al Daimyo y al propio anciano Hokage. Pero por desgracia los actos tienen consecuencias

El Daimyo habia dado una orden completa a Hiruzen de no solo investigar sino tratar de obtener información de los civiles de mas posibles casos como este o cualquier cosa que implique a los civiles en asuntos ninjas. Huelga decir que los interrogadores de Konoha se lo estaban pasando bien ya que esta opción les dio la oportunidad de no solo golpear a los civiles sino también de ganarse puntos con los miembros de la fuerza del Daimyo que quería golpear un par de tuercas en las creencias de los civiles de supuesta superioridad frente a cualquier órgano de gobierno ya fuera militar o legislativo

Huelga decir que el consejo civil de Konoha no habia sido feliz. A raíz de estos asuntos Konoha habia comenzado lo que se podía considerar como una purga de todo el sistema de corrupción de Konoha atacando y golpeando todos los puntos que iban desde los principales puntos de negocio de los civiles hasta los de su ubicación del submundo. Konoha habia sentido en las ultimas semanas una nueva criba por parte del Hokage con permiso completo del Daimyo para limpiar la mas poderosa de las aldeas ninjas

* * *

 **-Escena Retrospectiva-**

El consejo estaba reunido al completo formado por los integrantes de la parte civil representada por los grandes comerciantes de toda la nación de Hi no Kuni así como los lideres de los clanes de Konoha y de Hi no Kuni. Como era de esperar tanta presencia estaba ocasionando cierto malestar mas que nada por los puntos de vista de ambos grupos de lideres ya que cada uno de ellos tenia una forma diferente de pensar y hacer las cosas en realidad

Los civiles seguían con un mantra de supuesta superioridad sobre los ninjas. Eran comerciantes despues de todo y veian todo con un valor adecuado. Por supuesto no gustaba que en los casos de los ninjas era mas bien un peligro y una amenaza en algunos sentidos. Los ninjas despues de todo tenian sus propios negocios ademas de el cumplimiento con el servicio militar a la nación de Hi no Kuni que los habían logrado colocar como las familias mas ricas y poderosas sin contar con los grandes grupos nobles. Pero claro era una posicion que en opinión de estos civiles comerciantes los ninjas no se merecían en absoluto en sus opiniones sinceras y justas

¿Por qué? Muy simple. Los clanes ninja se dedicaban a negocios donde sus linajes diferentes los ayudaban a destacarse y ser por encima de los negocios civiles. Los Inuzuka no solo eran un clan de rastreadores sino se dedicaban a la cria de animales de alto pedigrí haciendo de ellos un clan que podía proporcionar animales de gran prestigio a figuras de alta posicion. No ayudaba a que por medio de su cria superior salian mejores que cualquier cria realizada por los civiles haciéndose con no solo el mercado de la veterinaria sino también el mercado de los animales para los altos funcionarios

Los Aburame por medio de los diferentes insectos que tenian diseñaban una de las sedas de mas alto prestigio de toda la nación de Hi no Kuni. Esto los colocaba por encima de los demás comerciantes de seda que se veian obligados a tener a otras personas y tener que tener diferentes grupos en el trabajo. Los Aburame gracias a sus técnicas de clan y sus animales capaces de emplear chakra daban lugar a una seda no solo mil veces mejor sino con menor mano de obra convirtiéndose de dicha manera en señores de dicha marca del mercado y quitando gran poder comercial a los civiles

Los Akimichi como un clan que tenia que tener un completo control de la dieta del cuerpo humano y con una observación del gasto energético completo los habia llevado no solo a ser de los mas importantes de las figuras de la alimentación sino también a formar parte de una poderosa alianza entre los clanes Nara, Akimichi y Yamanaka de modo comercial. Creando de esta manera un poderoso grupo comercial que es mas que capaz de no solo hacer frente a cualquier intento de inversión alimentaria sino también entrar en la que es la alianza comercial entre los tres clanes: Mente, cuerpo y espíritu

Los Nara eran un clan un tanto perezoso pero habían aprendido hace mucho tiempo que el dinero era igual al mas tiempo dedicado a sus propias cosas. De ahí que empleando sus conocimientos de hierbas únicas habían desarrollado medicamentos que en combinación con los conocimientos del cuerpo de los Akimichi y la mente de los Yamanaka no solo fuera completamente eficaz sino ademas tuviera un minimo histórico de efectos secundarios sobre sus pacientes haciéndose de esta manera con el sector de la farmacéutica y quitando mas presencia a lo civil

Los Yamanaka habían sido también un clan que habia quitado mucho poderío al sector civil. Entre su negocio de floristería que les permitia introducirse en el cultivo de algunos medicamentos naturales del tipo de supresor mental así como sus propias habilidades psicológicas los habían convertido en los mejores psiquitras y psicólogos de Konoha y Hi no Kuni. Combinando eso con su alianza con los Akimichi y los Nara se habia desarrollado un alimento que eliminaba considerablemente estrés y también relajaba considerablemente la mente. El clan Yamanaka habia hecho ver a los médicos psicólogos del sector civil como menos que incompetentes en realidad

Los Kurama eran un clan con muchas mas ramas en realidad. Se habían especializado en la seguridad y el espionaje de información creando de esta manera una extensa red por todo Hi no Kuni del tipo de seguridad haciéndose de esa manera con el control de las poblaciones como Yakuzas y grupos delictivos. Esto habia significado que menos políticos podían hacer tratos con los Yakuzas por temor a ser pillados por los Kurama y por tanto verse inmersos ya sea en una considerable cantidad de chantaje o directamente ser eliminados por los Kurama. Esto habia hecho de los Kurama un clan perfecto para cualquier clan en busca de información por el precio adecuado. Aunque también eran muy versados en la pintura

Los Hyuga eran el clan dignatario de Hi no Kuni. Donde antes se podía emplear a muchos nobles o ciudadanos de ese tipo se acabo por ver a los Hyuga como esto. No solo abarcaban muchos de los temas que eran de importancia en las misiones dignatarias sino ademas su segundo negocio como productores de diferentes bebidas alcohólicas también los hacia un buen partido para dicha tarea como los dignatarios de la nación de Hi no Kuni tendrían mas fácil para iniciar conversaciones relajadas o con regalos. Por supuesto el clan por ello habia crecido un fuerte palo en el culo

Los Uchiha eran en verdad el clan que mayormente se encargaba de la administración de armas en Hi no Kuni como sus herreros eran de lo mejor en la nación así como tenian mas fácil el trabajo a causa de su manipulación del elemento Katon. Aunque también se dedicaban al vidrio y a la producción de carbón. Sin embargo su principal fuerza de ingreso era el servicio militar de defensa aunque a causa del intento de Fugaku este iba a ser repartido entre diferentes clanes para crear una unidad mejor dividida y formada a la vez haciendo de esta manera que los servicios de seguridad iniciados por civiles como guardias y seguratas quedaran muy por detrás

Sin embargo era el clan Uzumaki el que tenia el mayor poderío de todos en la sala lo cual molestaba a los civiles por mucho. En primer lugar tenias que los Uzumaki tenian el control de los mares de Hi no Kuni y los puertos lo cual los convertía en la principal fuerza para moverse por mar a sus aliados en el continente del este. Por otro lado los Uzumaki tenian la mayor flota de Hi no Kuni de barcos nuevos y totalmente avanzados. Y finalmente era que las islas de los Uzumaki eran llenas de recursos naturales para alimentos frutales exóticos y minerales preciosos. Con todo la jurisdicción civil era una mierda

De ahí que los civiles miraran con profundo odio hacia los ninjas como pensaban que los perros de presa no merecían tener semejante poder a su alcance pero teniendo en cuenta que fueron sus tierras durante la época de las guerras de los clanes era poco lo que los civiles podían hacer y lo mejor de todo es que los civiles sabían este pequeño dato. Sin embargo habia otro motivo para el odio ser disparado en esta reunión por parte de los civiles que en realidad miraban con verdadero desprecio a los ninjas de Konoha

´´Sigo opinando que no tiene ningun sentido las acciones del señor Daimyo. Los civiles no son quienes para intervenir en los asuntos ninjas por lo que sus acciones de haber elevado los impuestos a nuestra gente solo porque la puta serpiente estaba siendo torturada y no hacían nada no es culpa de los nuestro``. Toho Akira no le gustaban los ninjas. Lo veía como una afrenta de la naturaleza para la gente tener mas poder que solo el poder de la economía y era peor porque los ninjas ejercían la mayor parte del poder económico de Konoha y Hi no Kuni

´´No solo eso. Pero fue es sin duda para ser visto de manera inadecuada que los Uzumaki utilicen la influencia que tienen sobre el Daimyo para ejercer presión sobre los civiles por el trato del pasado. Es mas que obvio que todo esto de estar detrás de una forma de defensa de la kunoichi Anko es mas bien una portada``. Rhene Naraka tampoco estaba feliz con los ninjas y mucho menos con el niño demonio tener el poder que tenia como heredero del clan Uzumaki. Era una solida amenaza en su opinión

´´Que yo sepa en esta aldea no se esta culpando por la gente de Konoha no intervenir para solucionar un conflicto. Se esta juzgando por no haberse metido en una situación de abuso de poderes y quedarse como espectadores que disfrutaban de ver una obra de teatro. No nos vengais con quejas ¿quereis que esto termine? Entonces dar a los que vieron todo el asunto sin hacer nada``. Mikoto Uchiha como mujer nunca podría aceptar el trato que Anko habia estado a punto de recibir por los civiles de ser torturada y ellos solo ver sin mostar nada mas que disfrute

´´Esa no es nuestra jodida responsabilidad por dios. Los civiles no pueden hacer nada por detener a los ninjas y menos aun chunin por lo que ¿Cómo podeis esperar que le digamos a la gente del dia a dia para pelear contra gente preparada para pelear?``. Rinho Nernon estaba en realidad preocupado por la situación. Los civiles ya no tenian autoridad pero era peor como el Daimyo y Hokage no tenian piedad para los infractores de la ley en ninguno de los sentidos. No ayudaba a que como se habia temido muchos de los miembros de naciones extranjeras habían sugerido de alguna manera que Konoha emitia una capa de engaño y era mas como naciones como Iwa

´´En eso tiene usted la razón concejal. Pero aun así nada impidió que usted pidiera por ayuda. No se equivoque. Todos los ninjas estacionados en la cercanía están siendo interrogados a fondo en este tema. Y los que están mostrando poco de una ira hacia Anko están siendo castigados adecuadamente. Es obvio que nuestro Hokage fue demasiado amable el dia en que dejo que los primeros asaltantes salieran con menos que una buena tunda``. Tsume no era feliz de hecho porque demostraba una falta de fe en los comandantes del ejercito. Habia una razón por la que los rasos eran rasos y los comandantes comandantes y ella solo podía decir que tendrían que dar una buena lección de lo que si y lo que no se hace

´´No solo eso. Pero ademas varios de los transeúntes mismos declararon que no tenian porque ayudarla presumiendo directamente que ella era una zorra traidora que debía sufrir como un animal o al menos eso decían algunos de los civiles``. Inoichi no disfrutaba de dejar mal a la gente pero estaba empezando a hartarse de que los civiles fueran por ahí haciendo lo que pensaban que era lo mejor cuando ninjas veteranos de gran alcance decían que no ¿de que coño servia sobrevivir a lo que hicieron en un pueblo para ninjas si los civiles hacían lo que les salía de los cojones sin tener en cuenta sus palabras?

´´No puedes culparlos. Esa perra es la alumna de Orochimaru. Ese monstruo torturo y utilizo a cientos de personas como meros objetos de experimento para ser tirados mas tarde a la basura sin darles por lo menos un entierro digno en realidad``. Rhea Nagara era una de las pocas concejales civiles femeninas y estaba totalmente en contra de Anko ya que la veía como una posible cabeza de turco. Era franca consigo misma y sabia que mientras que hubiera aquellos que atrajeran la ira del populacho los civiles y políticos serian inmunes a las situaciones difíciles y llenas de complicaciones. En un principio habia sido el niño Uzumaki y ahora habían pagado el precio con sangre

´´Que yo sepa todos los sujetos de investigación de Orochimaru fueron niños nacidos de familias ninjas o de niños de los clanes que compartían líneas de sangre o estaban emparentados de cualquier manera. Nunca hubo un civil afectado ¿Qué razón tienen entonces los civiles para buscar justicia? A mi me parece mas que nada a que los civiles simplemente les gusta sentirse superiores sobre los demás algo que obviamente tiene que cambiar o de lo contrario veo una masacre en camino``. Shikaku no era feliz con el asunto problemático delante de sus narices pero era lo bastante inteligente como para ver un marron de este calibre estallarles en toda la cara

´´¿Una masacre? Eso seria totalmente injusto e inexcusable ¿Qué motivos tiene el grupo ninja para lanzarse contra los civiles o cualquier otro grupo? Solo digo que por una persona no podemos permitir que esto se convierta en un asunto demasiado serio y dejar que las posibles sensaciones entre ninjas y civiles se vallan a mal lugar``. Rhene estaba nervioso en verdad. Si los ninjas decían que podía haber una masacre era bastante obvio quien saldría como lado perdedor y lo peor de todo es que el Daimyo y los clanes no iban a contenerse en ninguno de los sentidos para mostrar su fuerza

´´Esa no es nuestra culpa concejales. Esto me hace cuestionarme en realidad como es posible que los civiles se creen que pueden hacer lo que hacen ¿olvidais quien defiende este lugar? ¿Olvidais quien mantiene negocios y cualquier otra cosa en pie? Somos nosotros los ninjas los que estamos cada dia, cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo luchando por esta aldea. Si quereis tener poder absoluto de hacer lo que quereis entonces yo recomendaría que forméis vuestro propio lugar y hacerlo``. Hiashi no perdería jamás la calma pero el era un ninja veterano de guerra y no entendía porque debía seguir las normas que los civiles parecían querer imponer a ellos

´´Lo que yo quiere preguntarme es como ha llegado la conclusión a los civiles de que pueden salir impunes de la ley ¿pueden tener una respuesta para ello concejales?``. Ren estaba en lugar de Raiden en el consejo debido a la importancia de Raiden en el complejo. Pero eso no quitaba que Ren era firme, poderoso y peligroso a la hora de la política como el la veía como otra forma de guerra solo que con palabras en vez de armas. Obviamente esto no gusto a los civiles como la pregunta podía llevar a escenarios que no gustarian dentro del consejo ninja y bien podía llevar a una cerrada de Konoha y hacer una purga

´´Señor Ren ¿estais sugiriendo que los civiles creen que tienen un punto de apoyo que los llevara a salirse con la suya? Me cuesta creerlo en realidad. De hecho se me hace raro de pensar por nada en el mundo que hubiera alguien dentro del grupo civil con la suficiente influencia como para hacer que se pasen cualquier incidente que ellos causen y que pueda tener un efecto en las fuerzas ninja``. Choza no se podía creer lo que oia de Ren en realidad pero mas de uno de los ninjas veteranos empezaron a ver a donde quería ir el Hayabusa en realidad

´´Es la única explicación en realidad ¿Por qué los civiles se atreven a decir que piensan según sus ideas que alguien de la fuerza ninja debe sufrir bajo tortura y violación cuando los altos mandos han dicho que todo el mundo a callar y dejar el asunto? Es obvio que los civiles tienen o tenian algún tipo de respaldo que los ha defendido de cualquier acusación``. Todos los jefes de los clanes captaron la información fácilmente y miraron enfurecidos por ello

´´Estas diciendo que puede haber mas de una de estas acciones por parte de los civiles y los ninjas que apoyan sus agendas ¿no es cierto Ren Hayabusa? Esto solo significaría de por si un acto de traición a la patria por la forma de ocupar activas y poder no competente a ellos así como el acoso y cualquier otra cosa que hayan hecho guiados y protegidos por esta presencia``. Tsume era viciosa en ese momento. Lo que estaban diciéndole era que básicamente las personas delante suya habían de alguna manera abusado posiblemente en mas de una ocasión del poder de los ninjas para perpetrar acciones en contra de ellos

Mientras tanto Hiruzen Sarutobi habia estado en completo silencio a lo largo de toda la discursion. Queria escuchar a todas las partes antes de tomar unas medidas contra unos u otros. Pero tal y como se veian los puntos en este caso no auguraba nada bueno para el futuro de Konoha por el lado civil. Podia tener una breve idea de quien era la persona que habia protegido a los civiles y sus breves posibles casos de corrupción. Y era una idea que no le gustaba mucho como significaba que tenia mucho mas trabajo que hacer para limpiar Konoha

´´No tienes pruebas de esto. Estas conjeturando por tu propia cuenta acerca de posibles actos y en nuestra contra en un claro intento de culparnos y colocarnos como los que han causado estos acontecimientos inadecuados. Somos inocentes de todo ello y te puedo asegurar que el comportamiento de las gentes de Konoha es la voz del pueblo algo que tendría que ser escuchado como en ocasiones hay que entender las necesidades de estos``. Rhea necesitaba evitar que fueran por ese camino, no podía dejar que abrieran la lata de gusanos proverial en este caso por nada en el mundo

´´Creo mas bien que estamos acercándonos mucho a una posible conspiración por parte de nuestros queridos compañeros de la concejalía civil. Es curioso con la naturalidad que los civiles actuaban. Casi como si lo hubieran visto una vez antes o puede que mas. Pero esto significaría que también tienen a gente dentro del departamento de IDM de Konoha y eso solo significa una persona y no ninguna otra: El Traidor Danzo Shimura``. Eso entraba en todos los planes de Ren. Danzo era un hombre que creía que controlando a la población controlaría a Konoha y si podía hacer daño a los que no eran sus amigos mejor que mejor. Por supuesto esto tuvo una reacción

Ante la mención de Danzo todos los jefes de los clanes casi saltaron de sus asientos y estaban mas que listos para despellejar ellos mismos a los civiles delante suya para saber que tratos tenian con el maldito traidor. Los civiles por otro lado se habían puesto blancos de miedo lo cual consolidaba la idea de que se habían visto apoyados por Danzo en cosas como esta. Hiruzen finalmente habia tenido suficiente y habia decidido que era el momento de saber la verdad. La presencia de Danzo hacia imposible solucionar esto casi sin un derramamiento de sangre

´´Tranquilos. Jefes de clanes, esto no es un patio de recreo sino es un consejo de gobierno. Comprendo la ira y el desprecio hacia un hombre que no solo ha abusado de todo lo que Konoha le ha dado pero ademas comprendo de la ira hacia un hombre que usado y utilizado a los jóvenes de nuestros clanes para tratar de crear un ejercito personal. Teneis mi juramento que antes o despues esta situación se vera zanjada. Yo mismo pondré todo de mi mano para limpiar este desastre``. Los jefes de los clanes poco a poco se calmaron y volvieron a sentarse pero la rabia estaba ahí despues de todo el daño que habia hecho Danzo. Pero que los jefes estuvieran tranquilos no significaba que Hiruzen lo estuviera

Hiruzen estaba muy por dentro lleno de rabia. Los civiles habían mantenido usando las tácticas de terror y dolor causadas gracias a las formas de Danzo en un intento obvio de mantener el poder en ellos mismos. Hiruzen podía jurar que esto era mas que nada porque pensaban que incluso sin Danzo se saldrían con la suya con el dinero. Esto solo significaba que se necesitaba de un golpe directo en los corazones de todos los que podían pensar de esa manera. Konoha se habia levantado por el sacrificio de muchos y seria un dia muy cercano al infierno el dia en que Konoha caería a la oscuridad

´´Sin embargo que los concejales civiles hayan retenido en su haber información y tácticas empleadas en nuestros propios ciudadanos por un conocido como traidor de la aldea y la nación me deja con nada menos que el sabor amargo de saber que la gente por la que hemos luchado no aprecia nuestro esfuerzo y sacrificio. Eso no me deja muchas opciones mas que la de ordenar no solo la desmantelacion de los miembros del consejo. Ordenar una investigación profunda y sin limites en los miembros del consejo y también iniciar la búsqueda de cualquier posible celula de pensamiento de Danzo``. Cuando Hiruzen termino de hablar los civiles estallaron no pudiendo creer las palabras del maldito anciano

´´No puedes hacer esto. No se puede. Somos los pilares de Konoha. Sin nosotros el organismo de gobierno civil se vera afectado gravemente y con ello toda la infraestructura``. Uno de los concejales grito aterrado esperando sembrar el miedo en los ninjas. Pero por suerte o por desgracia esto solo hizo a Hiruzen aun mas furioso y mirando con claro desprecio hacia dicho concejal que estaba temblando de miedo y solo pensando en lo que seria de el por las acciones del Hokage

´´¿No puedo? Te dire lo que puedo hacer. Puedo tener todos vuestros bienes confiscados. Toda la información retirada de vuestros cuerpos rotos podría ser obtenida por mi sin ninguna duda. Podria tener vuestros cuerpos ser totalmente despellejados y colgados en el centro de la aldea. Las cosas que puedo hacer son casi infinitas porque yo soy el HOKAGE. Y creo que va siendo hora de recordar al resto del pueblo que la presunta posicion de los concejales civiles no les da ningun poder protector ni nada por el estilo``. Hiruzen no quería ser demasiado duro, habia visto despues de todo mucha sangre debido a las guerras pero no iba a permitir un organismo de ningun tipo que sea problemático en su aldea y mucho menos si es por culpa de los civiles

Despues de decir esas palabras varios ANBU entraron y se llevaron a los civiles. Algunos de ellos patalearon y trataron por todos los medios de evitar ser llevados para ser interrogados. Pero cuando a un ninja lo pones contra un civil es bien claro que no van a ganar los civiles. Uno a uno despues de esto los clanes se fueron. Tenian que averiguar cuantos posibles casos de abuso se habían cometido ya sea en ellos o contra ellos

* * *

 _ **-Tiempo Presente-**_

Como es natural en toda acción siempre hay una reacción. Los nobles de Hi no Kuni no encontraron agradable saber que sus principales agentes en Konoha habían perdido no solo los colmillos sino toda o cualquier presencia en realidad. Dicho esto los ninjas habían empezado una verdadera criba dentro de las paredes de Konoha con el objetivo bien claro de destruir y eliminar cualquier presencia de no solo los propios políticos de Hi no Kuni sino de eliminar la presencia de Danzo en la aldea algo que todavía les costaba de creer que se mantenía en Konoha a pesar de el hombre ya no estar allí

Resultaba que Danzo en su intento con hacerse con el control de Konoha habia empezado un plan de hacer ver como indispensables a los civiles. Este plan tenia como objetivo crear mas tarde o mas temprano una reyerta entre civiles y clanes ninja con el objetivo de el poder socavar la autoridad del propio Hokage. El emplearía sus contactos en Hi no Kuni por hacer ver al Daimyo y a Hiruzen como nada menos que o bien incompetentes en mantener el orden o tiranos debido a la fuerza empleada forzando de esa manera al Daimyo a dejar de intervenir en Konoha y forzar su posicion como el Godaime Hokage

Desgraciadamente cualquier plan de Danzo se estaba siendo comprometido como no solo las principales organizaciones civiles en Konoha estaban siendo interrogadas sino muchos de los principales causantes de peleas y acoso a jóvenes ninjas dentro de la forma civil protegidos por la Yakuza estaban siendo literalmente despellejados de cualquier tipo de información comprometedora. No ayudo a que los jefes de los clanes no habían sido satisfechos con saber de los casos de acoso en sus crias mas jóvenes y habían estado mas que decididos de golpear fuerte y firme en ellos antes de darles cualquier oportunidad

Entre todo esto la persona responsable de esta situación se estaba recuperando en el compuesto Uzumaki. Anko no solo estaba recuperándose de el intento de violación y tortura que habia sufrido por supuestos camaradas ninjas sino ademas se estaba recuperando de años de tener drogas en su sistema por Orochimaru y posteriormente los civiles en un intento de los últimos de causar finalmente su muerte. Por supuesto el clan Uzumaki habia estado mas que dispuesto a ayudar viendo como la vida de ella se parecía mucho a la del propio Naruto y no querían tener que permitir nunca mas algo así

* * *

 _ **-Escena Retrospectiva-**_

Anko estaba teniendo una de sus pesadillas tan comunes desde hace mucho tiempo. No podía recordar desde cuando las tenia. Solo sabia que ahí estaban y se presenciaban cada dos por tres a causa de los fuertes medicamentos bajo los que habia sido puesta por Orochimaru antes de que ella habia sido encontrada por las fuerzas de Konoha. Pero eso era algo con lo que ella tenia que tratar en realidad y que no podía hacer nada con ello. Aunque podía vivir sin los civiles tratando de meterle tantas drogas en su cuerpo en realidad

Ella sabia que la odiaban. Y sabia que mas tarde o mas temprano se moverían contra ella de maneras muy sinuosas pero nunca se habia esperado que utilizarían las drogas. Pero despues de todo el tiempo bajo Orochimaru ella sabia ver cuando un alimento o cualquier cosa tenia drogas en el. No la iban a pillar desprevenida en realidad y ella tenia mas que preparado su cuerpo para resistir los atentados contra su vida por manos de esos cabrones que se suponía que eran el pueblo que ella defendia

Pero incluso despues de acostumbrarse no podía hacer mas que esperar que un dia terminase. Por eso al despertar en una comoda cama y estar cubierta por una manta suave ella no sabia que hacer en realidad. Que la disculpen por no saber como reaccionar pero no era su culpa en realidad que su cuerpo básicamente estaba momentos antes siendo torturado por lo que le era imposible de saber donde estaba a fin de cuentas aunque ella ya podía decir que era un lugar caro y de alto prestigio lo cual apuntaba a uno de los clanes mas fuertes de Konoha haber sido amables con ella

Mientras se trataba de poner en pie sintió todo su cuerpo negarse a ello. La sesión de tortura le habia hecho daño en los nervios en realidad y no habia nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo en realidad. No ayudaba por supuesto que una parte de ella no quería moverse por lo increíblemente comoda que estaba en esta situación y quería descansar lo máximo posible. Ella estaba en realidad a punto de echarse otra siesta cuando una joven de piel palida y cabello negro como una princesa entro por la puerta vestida con un kimono lila de batalla ninja. Era obvio que estaba en forma y que ademas sabia que ella misma no era una amenaza pero eso no quitaba que ella mirase letal e inocente a la vez

´´Ah Anko-san. Me alegro mucho de que este en mejores condiciones despues de cómo el señor Uzumaki y la señora Maya la encontraron. Creo que puedo decir que estaban muy interesados en su estado de salud en todo momento y estaban mas que interesados en saber como despertaría de su mala situación``. Hotarubi era la mas feliz del grupo y ella admitirá en realidad que lo que decía era muy cierto ya que ella habia visto a Naruto y Maya increíblemente preocupados (como cuestión de hecho Naruto habia ignorado las bromas de Yashamaru algo que no ocurria como ambos solian tener guerras de bromas)

´´Me siento como una mierda chica. No se que es lo que esos cabrones mas podrían haberme hecho de no ser por esa tal Maya y Naruto-san pero debo darles las gracias a ambos. No es como que importe ya que seguramente ahora ellos estarán en problemas con el consejo de Konoha``. Esa era una de las verdades mas desagradables de Konoha en realidad ya que resultaba que el consejo civil hacia lo imposible por ignorar cualquier situación complicada que la afectara

´´No creo que tenga que preocuparse tanto por el consejo Anko-san. Naruto-sama no es de los de dejar ninguna posible amenaza suelta en realidad y ha tomado las medidas adecuadas para asegurarse de que los consejeros de Konoha entienden y comprenden de mejor manera el deber no solo a la aldea sino también al resto de la nación``. Hotarubi tuvo que esconder una sonrisa sadica solo de pensar en como habían sido castigados los miembros del consejo. Era algo que le gustaba de su señor en realidad ya que el solia utilizar mucho la cabeza a la hora de tomar medidas de acción y reacción contra sus enemigos en cualquiera de las maneras posibles

´´¿Medidas contra el consejo? Se y entiendo que el clan Uzumaki es uno de los mas poderosos clanes de Konoha chica ¿pero como coño pueden tener el poder y la habilidad para hacer daño a un puto consejo lleno de corruptos de mierda con buenas lenguas de plata?``. Ella en verdad era muy interesada en el asunto en realidad. Si en verdad Naruto Uzumaki habia conseguido golpear al consejo civil una buena leche entonces ella solo podía decir que estaba en deuda con el en realidad como ella habia querido desde hace mucho tiempo tener una oportunidad

´´Señor Naruto simplemente convirtió una reunión acerca de su caso en establecer las preguntas que muchos han temido hacer durante un tiempo. No ayudaba tampoco a que sin la presencia de Danzo Shimura el descontrol del consejo civil era tan grande que eran incapaces de actuar de manera adecuada fácilmente de presionar y fáciles de controlar``. Ella habia oído de cómo los miembros del consejo estaban siendo interrogados por Morino Ibiki de quien se decía era uno de los hombres mas brutales de Konoha. Solo la mención de esto lleno de placer a Hotarabi al saber las amenazas idas

´´¿Establecer preguntas? ¿Me quieres decir que el mocoso Naruto ha conseguido golpear muy bien golpeados en las pelotas a todos esos cabrones solo haciendo un par de preguntas? Dios ¿Por qué nadie mas lo ha pensado de esa manera? Se me hace difícil de creer en realidad que solo el haya podido pensar en esa posible solución``. No es que se le hiciera difícil sino que encontraba un tanto malo el solo pensar que el señor Uzumaki habia descubierto como hacer esto y nadie mas podía haber hecho esas mismas preguntas

´´Puedo decir señorita Anko que vais a ser un soplo de aire fresco muy interesante aquí en el complejo Uzumaki. En cuanto a porque nadie mas ha establecido las preguntas es muy simple. Danzo Shimura era una figura de autoridad única y de gran poder capaz de intimidar a cualquiera. Mientras el respaldaba a los civiles nada se podía hacer contra ellos en realidad. Pero el señor Naruto solo ha sacado provecho de su no presencia``. Le estaba empezando a gustar cada vez mas esta Anko ya que claramente pensaba mas que nada en alcance de cualquier posibilidad y ella demostraba con ello ser mas que capaz en realidad

´´Ya veo. Asique el chico Uzumaki ha simplemente aprovechado la ausencia del gran mal anciano y lo ha convertido en su favor. A decir verdad eso pinta muy bien y muy a su favor. Pero sigo teniendo preguntas ya que ahora has dicho algo acerca de ir bien etre nosotras ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso?``. Anko ahora se sentía mas nerviosa ya que no sabia que es lo que estaba pasando. No ayudaba a que no quería insultar a Uzumaki de ninguna de las maneras despues de que el se habia tomado las medidas adecuadas para ver que ella era ayudada y todo

´´Preguntas. Eso es siempre muy bueno de tener señorita Anko. Le ayudara a ir por un buen camino así como darle la capacidad de pensar por si misma en realidad. Pero permítame decir que no puedo responder a ellas. Yo solo soy una de las Kunoichis bajo el mando de señor Naruto no soy nada de una figura de gran importancia``. Ella sabia que se estaba quitando importancia algo que la señora Oboro la golpearía muy fuerte por hacer pero ella todavía no se sentía comoda por ser la representante del clan Iga dentro del Hachimon aunque habia poco que pudiera hacer ahora en realidad

´´Entonces pongamos de una buena vez en marcha para el que pueda responder a mis preguntas chica. No me gusta no saber. Uno nunca sabe de lo que puede pasar o lo que se puede ocultar cuando no te lo esperas en realidad``. Anko estaba en verdad impaciente por obtener respuestas y se puso en pie aunque de inmediato se tuvo que apoyar en Hotarubi que actuo como si su peso no fuera nada. Anko fue sorprendida por como de duros se sentían los musculos e la chica y llego a la conclusión de que ella al menos era de las que tomaba en serio sus entrenamientos como una kunoichi

Hotarubi guio por el piso quinto del pequeño hogar (pequeño los cojones que era un palacio tradicional) y llevándola por diferentes lugares. Era obvio que el complejo era en su mayoría abandonado pero Anko recibió una notificación que le gusto mucho y es que el complejo Uzumaki solo era un puesto de avanzada del clan. No un lugar de hogar de la familia ya que ellos vivian en la isla principal del archipiélago de Uzu. Ella fue guiada hasta que llegaron a una gran sala en la que estaban los otros miembros destacados así como Maya y sus dos guardaespaldas y el propio Naruto que estaba sentado e la cabecera de la mesa (muy a su disgusto)

´´Señor Naruto. La señorita Anko quería veros y tener respondidas algunas preguntas lo antes posible. Parecia muy impaciente y pensé que era lo mejor de tenerla aquí lo antes posible. Tambien quiero informar de que su cuerpo no esta del todo recuperado. Solo para su opción final señor``. Hotarubi sento con cuidado a Anko en un hueco libre de la mesa acompañada de Okoi y Ayane que ambas la miraron con sonrisas amables. Mientras que Naruto solo suspiro para dentro sabiendo que ahora venia un interrogatorio en toda regla

´´Bien gracias por informarme Hotarubi. Como de costumbre tus capacidades y habilidades han demostrado mas que aptas y debo darte las gracias por ello. Ahora creo que Anko puede tener un poco de hambre y que tiene preguntas que necesitan respuestas asique vamos a dejarla comer antes de hacer cualquier pregunta de las nuestras damas y caballeros``. Naruto sabia muy bien que Raiden y Hyoma tenian dudas acerca de su pasado mientras que los demás nada mas y nada menos querían saber con cuenta cantidad de ocasiones ocurrían esos problemas

´´Bien mira no soy muy de modales. Para mi el respeto se gana no se da y aunque te debo por salvar mi preciado culo necesito respuestas a varias preguntas que me están atormentando en realidad por lo que te pido que seas honesto y respondas``. Ella estaba esperando una reacción masiva de los otros miembros de la sala pero lo único que recibió fue un bostezo de Yashamaru que parecía mas o menos aburrido por el tono empleado por ella. Y lo que la distrajo finalmente fue la risa de Naruto

´´Bien a mi me gustan que sean las cosas así. El respeto es el mayor de los valores. Es con el con el que se ganan mas cosas que con el simple metal. Pero te pido que en caso de estar en otra situación de este tipo solo que con invitados mas nobles creo que seria prudente controlar un poco el tacto nunca se sabe quien escucha``. Naruto estaba sonriendo por dentro al ver la actitud de Anko y la propia Maya estaba teniendo problemas para sostener la risa. Ese era el comportamiento que mas quería su padre en todo caso

´´Bien vamos a empezar. Ya me han dejado claro que has capado al consejo civil. Pero me han dicho algo acerca de mi futuro residencia aquí quisiera saber los motivos detrás de esto en realidad ya que que yo sepa no soy un miembro de tu clan ni nada por el estilo``. No es que ella se fuera a quejar (en serio ¿quien se iba a quejar de dormir en una camada comoda y sin tener que estar preocupado por ataques sorpresa?) pero no le gustaban los actos de carida y si esto era unode esos actos de caridad ella se lo iba a empujar muy fuerte por el culo

´´Bueno ya ves Anko que mi querida Maya aquí pensó que era buena idea ponerte bajo la protección de nuestra casa. Normalmente yo no habría hecho mucho mas pero entonces tuve ese encuentro tan agradable con el consejo civil y como tenian planeado usarte como cabeza de turco para los problemas del pueblo y todo eso``. Naruto era a decir verdad molesto por aquellos comentarios en realidad y todavía guardaba un profundo desprecio contra el consejo civil que de haber tenido la oportunidad habría hecho de ellos sufrir un destino mil veces peor que la muerte

´´Ya veo. No es por caridad. Por un lado habeis dado vuestra palabra. Por otro lado habeis decidido joder al consejo civil y a los civiles así como ninjas que respaldan sus creencias de que soy menos que nada y merezco todo lo que me pasa. Bien voy a decir que estoy bien con eso pero creo que hay otra pregunta mas ¿Qué ganas con esto?``. Anko como sospechosa que era (su ultimo maestro que veía como un padre la traiciona asique lógicamente ella esta no paranoica sino lo siguiente) sabia que podía posiblemente estar equivocada pero necesitaba estar segura. En esta ocasión si vio que al menos dos de los ninjas estaban molestos por sus palabras

´´A decir verdad no gano mucho Anko pero aunque no ganase mucho hay que tener en cuenta que mi clan esta en deuda contigo en realidad por lo que no seria muy adecuado dejarte en la estacada cuando tenemos una deuda contigo``. Naruto sonaba muy serio y cualquiera en la sala sabia que el estaba tratando el asunto en esta ocasión con el máximo de la habilidad posible ya que según como se explique la deuda podría llevar a una cosa u a otra algo que obviamente no atraía a Naruto en ningun sentido

´´¿El clan Uzumaki estar en deuda conmigo? Perdona mis palabras pero no lo creo. Si así fuera entonces los civiles tratarían por todos los medios de obtener esa ventaja para ellos por lo que me perdona sino me creo lo de una posible deuda entre nosotros``. Y ella sabia que lo que decía era muy cierto. Si por alguna razón el clan Uzumaki estaba en deuda con ella lo mas seguro es que los civiles de Konoha habrían hecho todo en su mano para asegurarse de que ella podría solicitar o pedir algo que dejaría a dicho clan vulnerable en realidad

´´En realidad si o mas bien tiene una carga de ello. Ese sello maldito que tiene es una variación de un antiguo sello de combate del clan Uzumaki. No se como Orochimaru se ha hecho con la que tiene que ser la principal matriz de sellado pero creo que tengo mis respuestas de Danzo Shimura``. Naruto todavía era furioso de que uno de los mayores logros del clan Uzumaki se hubiera convertido en nada mas que un objeto de experimento y control para un maldito imbécil con hambre de poder. Se habia prometido a si mismo que de tener la oportunidad el daría a Orochimaru y Danzo una razón para tenerle miedo

´´¿Qué? ¿Me estas diciendo que esta puta marca de mierda es por culpa de los Uzumaki? No voy a saltar encima de ti y empezar a estrangularte porque se puede ver que tienes mas que decir pero espero que tengas respuestas mas que satisfactorias para lo que tengas que decir ya que esta marca es algo así como un castigo eterno para mi``. Anko estaba en realidad muy tentada a saltar encima del chico pero se lo pensó mejor (no ayudaba a que Hyoma ya tenia su baston con katana oculta y que Raiden estaba como dejando la electricidad salir por su cuerpo)

´´Si. La raíz del sello fue diseñado por el clan Uzumaki. Fue un sello diseñado con varios objetivos. El primer objetivo era ayudar a sacar a relucir el segundo elemento de una persona. El segundo objetivo era el de servir como un segundo puesto de almacenaje de chakra para de esa manera tener reservas adicionales y por ultimo y no menos importante era para servir como un impulso de fuerza momentáneo. Lo que Orochimaru ha hecho con el sello me da ganas de matarlo de la muerte mas lenta y dolorosa posible``. Naruto sabia muy bien el sello. No era necesario con el pero algunos ninjas de Uzu tenian el sello en sus cuerpos. De hecho durante el asalto de Kumo todas las fuerzas de los Uzumaki tenian el sello con el objetivo de no solo aguantar la invasión y causar el máximo daño posible. Sino que en caso de ser derrotados servir como bombas de energia que arrasarían todo

´´Bien. Me ha quedado claro que este sello que tengo no es el mismo que han diseñado los de tu clan pero eso no quita el hecho de que este puto sello es algo así como una marca de paria para mi. Cada vez que alguien me mira ve el sello y con ello la marca de Orochimaru ¿Qué tengo que hacer para quitármelo?``. Su voz sonaba tan llena de desesperación que todos en la mesa no pudieron evitar sentir simpatía por ella. Y Anko estaba muy desesperada en realidad ya que si se podía quitar el sello entonces ella podría llegar y hacer mas poderosa sin el sello tratar cada dos por tres de extenderse

´´Anko. No quiero ser el portador de malas noticias pero retirar el sello es imposible. Una vez se coloca en el cuerpo de la persona se adhiere a la red de chakra. Quitarlo podría significar tu muerte o mutilar la red de chakra a tal nivel que ya no podrías ser una kunoichi. No creo que nadie del clan Uzumaki pueda hacer de buena gana eso a una joven con tantas habilidades como tu``. Naruto era en verdad apenado por ello. No quería ver a alguien sufrir un destino que en verdad no era culpa suya sino de los que los rodeaban y tramaban sus manipulaciones en el mundo

´´NO. No voy a aceptarlo. Tiene que haber una manera. Siempre hay una manera de resolver un asunto o de llegar a una solución en realidad. Solo dime lo que quieres y lo tendras no me importa nada mas que ser libre de mi pesadilla por favor``. Desesperacion. Era una emoción que Anko no quería tener nada que ver pero que no se podía evitar en estos momentos ya que ella estaba viendo delante de sus ojos la oportunidad de ser libre y se negaba a dejarla ir por ahí sin nada asique que la disculpen si ella quería librarse de esto fuera como fuera

´´Si hubieras dejado terminar de hablar a señor Naruto sabríais que aunque es imposible de retirar el sello en realidad es muy posible alterarlo eliminando todas y cada una de las condiciones puestas por Orochimaru y convertir el sello en algo mas que un beneficio para usted como lo ha sido para todos los ninjas de Uzu durante mucho tiempo``. Hyoma odiaba cuando alguien no dejaba terminar un dialogo en realidad pero estaba muy alegre cuando sintió el cambio en las emociones de la joven Kunoichi (podía ser un ninja estructor pero el amaba cuando se daba esperanza a la gente)

´´¿Alterarlo? ¿Te refieres ha convertirlo mas en un beneficio que en una especie de maquina de tortura como la que tengo en estos momentos en mi cuello?``. Ella solo podía casi sentir las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. No seria librarse del sello pero por lo menos ya no tendría que vivir con la amenaza de dicho sello activarse por cualquier cabron y condenarla a un sufrimiento mil veces peor que la muerte como lo habían hecho estos días. Ella tenia esperanza de que esto seria mas un beneficio que nada en realidad

´´Si. Ese era el ultimo pequeño dato que tenia que darte Anko. El sello no puede ser retirada. Pero se puede eliminar la presencia de cualquier tipo de modificación puesta por Orochimaru y convertir el sello en una herramienta nueva de uso solo para ti. Con ello tendrías los beneficios del sello sin tener que preocuparte por los principales inconvenientes de lo que Orochimaru hizo en el sello``. Eso habia sido un motivo de ira para Naruto por ver un sello de su clan convertido en algo tan desagradable en realidad

´´¿Qué quieres decir?``. Anko no podía entender del todo lo que estaban tratando de decirle pero algo en ella simplemente le decía que escuchara con total atención. Ella miro al joven Uzumaki y se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando detenidamente en como responder a su pregunta en realidad algo que demostraba al menos que el, era de los de pensar. Pero fue la joven princesa la que respondió a la pregunta de ella

´´Anko. Lo que Naru te esta diciendo es que pueden sacar todo lo que es el error y fallo de Orochimaru en el sello. El activador de dolor, paralisis y muerte por ejemplo. La parte del alma de Orochimaru para usarte como un buque. El malversador de chakra que corrompe y degenera el chakra empleado por el sello. Y la droga adictiva del sello para su continuo uso. Naru puede corregir todo eso en realidad y darte posiblemente la oportunidad de crecer mas fuerte y poderosa``. Maya solo podía sentir compasión. Su padre le habia metido en la cabeza de siempre estar con preocupación por los ciudadanos de su país y no solo verlos como meros trozos de carne

´´¿Pero a coste de que? No voy a convertirme en la putilla de nadie ni me voy a convertir en una herramienta de cualquier tipo. Soy Anko Mitarashi y va a ser un dia muy frio en el infierno cuando yo me vea obligada a rebajarme en cualquier tipo de nivel``. Ella estaba a punto de seguir cuando Okoi a su lado se puso a reir no de manera descontrolada pero si muy divertida por las palabras de Anko encontrando gracioso en realidad sus palabras e incluso llegando a pensar que era emocionante ver a una mujer con tantas agallas

´´Nah. Nosotros del clan Uzumaki y sus ramas no tenemos ningun deseo en realidad de ningun tipo de control de ese tipo. No se si lo sabes en realidad chica serpiente pero el clan Uzumaki esta con gran poder y prestigio. El hacer eso que tu dices de convertirte en cualquier tipo de objeto solo haría daño a nuestra posicion y nuestra reputación. La razón de porque lo hacemos es porque vemos potencial en ti en realidad y nuestro señor considera mejor que nada eso de darte la oportunidad de golpear en otro momento en las santas pelotas de los que te han hecho mal``. Okoi le estaba gustando esta chica en realidad y esperaba en verdad que aceptase la oferta de Naruto como sabia que era lo mejor que se podía esperar

´´En realidad al clan Uzumaki le gustaría patrocinarte Anko. Eres una joven de grandes talentos y espero que no lo niegues en realidad porque es así. Solo tienes trece años y ya dominas tu alineación elemental primaria con el Katon. Un poco de suerte y podras dominar el elemento secundario que teniendo en cuenta que será el Ten no Fuin será entonces seguramente el elemento Raiton. Tienes el potencial de ser grande y al clan Uzumaki le gustaría patrocinarte``. Naruto estaba muy interesado en esto en verdad ya que podía ver mucho en la joven Anko que la podía llevar a ser de las mas destacadas kunoichis de Konoha

´´No es que me vaya a negar pero ¿Qué significa esto de ser patrocinada? No quiero sonar aspera pero despues de ser usada como una rata de laboratorio por ese cabron de Pedochimaru me voy a negar en dejarme ser usada de cualquier manera posible``. Ella iba a aceptar ayuda simpre y cuando no significase quedar en las manos de alguien mucho peor de lo que era Orochimaru y aunque sabia que el Uzumaki no podía ser peor nunca se sabia en realidad

´´Bien entonces dejame explicártelo. Un patrocinio hace que mi clan pueda emplear ciertos medios como entrenamientos secretos y técnicas recogidas a lo largo de los tiempos por nuestro clan para que crezcas mas fuerte y poderosa. Eso haría que nuestro clan se vea beneficiado por tus éxitos y ademas podrías en un caso de gran importancia llegar a convertirte en la matriarca de una nueva rama del clan``. Naruto en verdad esperaba que ella aceptase. Despues de haber tenido la vida de mierda que habia tenido esperaba que ella al menos aceptase un poco de seguridad si no es nada

* * *

 _ **-Tiempo Presente-**_

Anko habia sido muy feliz desde aquel dia en que se le ofrecieron las ventajas de los Uzumaki siendo la mas importante de ellas la de ser ahora protegida por el clan Uzumaki de cualquier tipo de intento de los pobladores de Konoha (no es que hubiera mas estúpidos) de tratar de hacerle el mas minimo de mal en realidad. Despues de todo ahora que ella era defendida por el clan Uzumaki nadie se atrevía a hacer nada como Ayane habia hecho muy clara la reputación del clan de ser de los de tomar represalias junto con Okoi que no tenian ningun problema en realidad a la hora de solucionar asuntos desagradables

Por supuesto Konoha habia sido muy sorprendida cuando el clan Uzumaki y el propio Daimyo y Hokage habían estado de acuerdo con esta situación y Anko se habia alejado pronto de las misiones de cualquier tipo teniendo en cuenta que Naruto habia querido realizar una observación mas bien detallada acerca de las capacidades de Anko en todos los sentidos así como estar mas bien preparados para cuando fuera el momento del ritual del proceso de limpieza de los errores del sello algo que solo podían hacer en Uzu como era el lugar que contaba con las herramientas adeciadas que podrían ayudar y solucionar cualquiera de los problemas a ocurrir con el sello maldito

De ahí que ahora estaban en uno de los buques de Guerra/transporte de Uzu. El barco era de una anchura de veinte metros y de un largo de cien metros. Tenia tres niveles sin contar la cubierta. El primer nivel era donde estaban colocadas las habitaciones de los diferentes soldados y en este caso el grupo de camarotes de oficiales siendo empleados por Naruto, sus protectores y Anko. El segundo nivel dejaba ver las diferentes armas del barco para defenderse contra cualquier invasión no permitida. El tercer nivel contenía la que era la despensa de tanto armas como bolas sellos bomba y alimentos

La superfice del barco estaba recubierta de un metal tan duro como el diamante que era empleado sobre todo para el barco ser capaz de atravesar cualquier tipo de bloqueo. La potencia de movimiento del buque podía venir ya sea de las velas recubiertas de sellos y matrices de sellado de absorción de energia solar para los motores como también maquinas de vapor en caso de avanzar en continuo tiempo sin la presencia de luz solar. La cubierta del buque esta sin ninguna cosa que pueda interrumpir el avance de personas y cuenta con una posicion donde se tienen reuniones así como para tener unos momentos de relajación en caso de necesidad

El buque de guerra de Uzu solo habia venido por la alarma de muchos casis de piratas estar en las cercanías de Hi no Kuni y mas en la presencia de la nación vecina del Archipielago de Uzu de Nami no Kuni. De no haber sido así habrían enviado el barco de la familia real de Uzu para el transporte pero para Naruto las cosas fueron intrascendentes como le habia gustado ver las caras de las personas del puerto de Hi no Kuni ante la presencia del gran buque de gerra y mucho mas la intimidación de saber que ese era el poderío militar de Uzu naval

´´Pronto llegaremos a Uzu capitán y debo darle las gracias por haber venido aun sabiendo que estos barcos tienen tareas mas importantes que servir como un servicio de transporte para la gente. Sin embargo si no es mucho pedir me gustaría un poco de un informe acerca de estos supuestos piratas de Nami no kuni``. Naruto habia sido muy interesado en ello porque los piratas cerca de una nación tan importante nunca eran una buena cosa. El capitán del buque era un hombre de cerca del metro ochenta con pelo largo liso de color blanco llamado Ryuren Arashi

´´Creemos que en realidad se trata de la fuerza privada de Gato Industries bajo el mandato de Gato el magnate. Ese hombre lleva años tratando de colarse en Uzu y no ha escondido unas ambiciones desmesuradas en realidad. Se ha hecho con el control de Nami no Kuni y los esta explotando y cerca de enviar a una muerte segura en verdad. Calculo que en unos años los miembros de las fuerzas de Nami restante ya no tendrán otra opción que la de solicitar ayuda internacional``. Ryuren siempre seria fiel al señor Uzumaki a causa de las deudas que tenia con dicho clan y a decir verdad le gustaba mucho el joven señor Uzumaki

´´Ya veo. Es una pena como Nami no Kuni es un lugar sin casi presencia militar pero no voy a intervenir de ninguna manera allí sin saber donde me meto. Soy plenamente consciente de que las leyes internacionales marcan la no entrada en territorio ajeno a menos que en realidad sea una medida necesaria y solicitada por la población interna. Y teniendo en cuenta lo increíblemente orgullosos que son los viejos de Nami no Kuni lo mas seguro es que trataran de hacernos luchar sin ellos casi mancharse las manos``. Nami no Kuni seria dejada de lado por el momento

No habia que equivocarse Naruto sabia muy bien que el pueblo no tenia culpa de los mandatarios ser mas bien un tipo de gente orgullosa que quería seguir siendo independientes. Pero despues de esto sabia que Nami no Kuni no tendría otra opción que entregar su antigua independencia para que de esta manera ellos fueran libres de la amenaza en forma de Gato. Sin embargo eso no quería decir que no podía enviar un previo grupo para asegurarse de que las cosas no se pusieran mas feas

´´Capitan ¿Cuántos hombres de un escuadron Blackops de Uzu ninja podrían introducirse en Nami no Kuni y asegurarse de amortiguar el máximo posible del daño causado por el hombre Gato?``. El capitán miro por un momento a Naruto antes de pensar detenidamente en la respuesta a lo que era una pregunta mas compleja de lo que parecía. Pero el podía ver a donde el señor de Uzu quería ir a parar en realidad y tenia que contenerse de reírse lo mas fuerte posible por lo que se avecinaba a Gato y su escoria

´´Con uno solo de los equipos de Black Ops de Uzu se podría perfectamente afectar al mandato de Gato. El hombre se podría mantener en el poder pero no podría hacer tanto daño como tiene previsto. Además con el apoyo de las embarcaciones de tamaño ligero seriamos capaces mas que de sobra de introducir por contrabando constantemente utiles para el comando Black Ops allí``. Naruto sonrio de manera sadica. No le gustaba que fueran amenazados y Gato habia amenazado a Uzu en verdad por lo que tendría que darle un motivo mas serio para no volver a pensar en cosas por el estilo despues de todo

´´Gracias capitán sin embargo despues de dejarnos en Uzu tengo una misión para usted de suma importancia. Quiero que cace y destruya cualquier posible flota pirata en las inmediaciones de Nami no Kuni. Ante cualquier queja de Gato solo informa de que Uzu fue atosigado por piratas de procedencia de Nami no Kuni y yo mismo autorice una acción en su contra``. Sabia que las naciones de Iwa y Kumo podían verlo como una introducción en territorio extranjero pero nadie, absolutamente nadie ataca a Uzu y su gente y sale con la suya. Gato habia lanzado una piedra y el lo iba a palastar con una montaña

´´Entendido señor y se hara a sus ordenes sin ningun problema``. El capitán se fue de la presencia de Naruto para transmitir sus ordenes a sus oficiales dejando a Naruto solo por un momento antes de que Hyoma llego y se sento en un asiento tranquilamente tomando el te y sintiendo la presencia de su señor. Era un buen pasatiempo en su opinión como su señor siempre tenia una presencia poderosa que quería ser estudiada en todo momento

´´Señor creo que las decisiones tomadas contra Gato podrían pisar algunos dedos de los pies en Hi no Kuni. Muchos nobles solo ven a Gato como un magnate aunque se beneficia masivamente por su negocio en el trafico de personas``. Hyoma era su mas sabio consejero y de ahí que el ocupaba el camino de los Hachimon de la sabiduría. Naruto miro al hombre mayor y pese a ser solo un niño de nueve años se comporto como un viejo de mayor edad aunque despues de todo lo que habia pasado por su vida era comprensible

´´Soy muy consciente de que los nobles de la capital podrían ver mis acciones contra Gato como una acción desmesurada en realidad pero no voy a ceder ni permitir de ninguna manera que ese hombre se salga con la suya. Nuestro territorio es nuestro hogar Hyoma y yo no he podido verlo ni conocerlo ¿de verdad crees que voy a dejar una suciedad de limo hacer lo que quiera?``. Y eso era el fuego de Naruto saliendo. Una vez mas como un niño de nueve años de edad sorprendia a Hyoma con su forma de ser no tenia modo de responderlo pero Hyoma solo podía decir que su señor era el mayor líder para hacer su trabajo en realidad

´´Ya veo mi señor. Se que esto es lo que quereis pero me recomiendo en realidad a ir mas despacio en los avances del clan Uzumaki. Uno no quiere que las potencias mayores os vean como una amenaza ¿verdad?``. Hyoma se refería a Iwa y Kumo. Ambas aldeas siempre habían despreciado a los Uzumaki y si veian a Naruto como una amenaza lo mas seguro es que se moverían contra el lo antes posible aunque Naruto no parecía tan preocupado por ello en realidad

´´No voy a negar que preocupa la presencia de Kumo e Iwa y tratar de hacer fallar mis intenciones. Pero confía en mi no estoy dejando nada sin resolver. Y ademas Gato se lo ha buscado. Nosotros solo estamos eliminando la presencia de piratas de Nami no Kuni que han atacado contra los Uzumaki en realidad. Y teniendo en cuenta que Gato no es el Daimyo de Nami no Kuni el no puede reclamar de ninguna de las maneras``. Eso era lo mas comico de la situación en realidad como al Nami no Kuni no tener Daimyo lo dejaba vulnerable a estas cosas

El Daimyo de Nami no Kuni habia huido de Nami no Kuni despues de enterarse de los intentos no tan sutiles de Gato hacerse con el control de su país. Se llevo la mayor parte del dinero y se fue a vivir a otro sitio con su familia dejando a su pueblo solo. Naruto podía sentir pena por un pueblo que obviamente no tenia ninguna forma de líder y no tenia medios para defenderse pero esa pena se evaporaba cuanto mas leia de cómo los miembros restantes de la sociedad de Nami no Kuni se negaban a pedir ayuda exterior pensando que significaría el final de Nami no kuni como independiente

´´La testarudez de algunos me sorprende incluso a dia de hoy Hyoma. Los ancianos de cada una de las aldeas de Nami no Kuni podrían tener a bien la posibilidad de pedir ayuda al exterior y a otros países pero por no renunciar a su supuesta libertad ellos están dejando a Gato hacer todo lo que quiere en realidad``. Naruto sentía asco. Uno de los pueblos de Nami ya habia sido totalmente aniquilado con las mujeres esclavizadas como prostitutas mientras que los niños eran llevados para trabajar en los campos de opio

´´Si. Pero era de esperar. Unos se niegan a avanzar por el bien del pueblo. Es sin embargo sorprendente toda la información que el capitán os ha entregado en relación a Nami no Kuni teniendo en cuenta que solo ha habido un ataque recientemente contra nuestras fuerzas marinas``. Hyoma no era en realidad sospechoso y Naruto sonrio ante la mención de esta situación como podía entender en realidad lo que significaba en realidad no es que le importase mucho ya que entraba perfectamente en sus planes a larga distancia que tenia en un futuro

´´Si. Es casi como el consejo de jefes quiere hacerme saber la situación de Nami no Kuni para poder empezar a hacer planes contra ellos y preparar las medidas adecuadas para hacerme mas tarde o mas temprano con el control de dicha nación. Francamente me pregunto como llegaron a esa conclusión``. Naruto sonrio. No era difícil de haber sabido en realidad que estos eran los planes del consejo y que solo lo habían puesto a prueba para saber como reaccionaria durante la reunión que iba a tener lugar en Uzu en unas horas. Hyoma sonrio a su señor sabiendo que el lo habia captado todo fácilmente

´´Honestamente no se puede negar que los planes del consejo podrían llegar a ser mas que fructíferos en realidad. Con Nami tendríamos una nueva isla a añdir en nuestra fuerza que ademas podría tener una conexión a tierra firme. Sin embargo la espera tendrá que hacerse y tener la fe de que al menos uno de los ancianos de Nami no Kuni recurre a Konoha en busca de ayuda de cualquier tipo para solventar el problema con los gustos de Gato``. Hyoma solo podía hacer la misma predicción que el capitán y que en unos años ya los tendrían encima pidiendo por ayuda

´´mmmm si y lo mejor de todo es que servirá para dar un regalo mas que adecuado a la nueva miembro de nuestro clan y su rama del clan Uzumaki en realidad``. Naruto sabia que Anko le gustase o no tenia malos recuerdos de Konoha y supuso que tener un lugar como Nami no Kuni donde poder retirarse en un futuro podría ser un mas que beneficio para ella. Tambien hacia esto mas que nada para dar un soberano golpe en las narices de todos los que la habían minusvalorado a lo largo de todo ese tiempo. Sinceramente Anko se merecía mucho mas pero esperaba que fuera bastante para ella

´´Uno se podría extrañar de la gran cantidad de cercanía que teneis con esta joven mi señor ¿acaso estais pensando en incluirla por el medio del matrimonio?``. Hyoma en verdad no podía negar que si su señor lo hiciera seria muy inteligente. Era bella de lo que le habían hecho saber y muy poderosa por lo que eso garantizaría una nueva línea del clan de gran poder y habilidad lo cual solo seria un beneficio no solo para su señor pero para todo el poder del clan

´´No estaba mas bien pensando en ver si habia alguna forma de hacerla tener una pequeña caída con algún miembro de los clanes. Ella es hermosa Hyoma. Y ha sufrido mucho en esta vida por razones mas alla de lo que una persona se merece. Ella tendrá todo lo que debe tener si por mi es y ya que he empezado con patrocinarla creo que espero que sea una buena suerte que ella sea aceptada y apreciada por algún joven lo bastante inteligente como para ver la bella flor que es``. Naruto era un corazón sangrante despues de todo

´´Creo mi señor que es mejor esperar. Como bien sabeis ella es joven y puede entregar el corazón a cualquier persona. Yo sinceramente espero con ansia ver como evoluciona despues de hacer los retoques en la monstruosidad que lleva en su cuerpo y también espero con ansia el inicio de su formacion de combate``. Naruto miro a Hyoma que se levanto para ponerse en marcha de inmediato para estar en su cabina un tiempo tranquilo sabiendo muy bien de la pequeña sombra que los habia estado espiando en todo momento. Solo estaba sonriendo internamente por saber en la de problemas que estaba su señor

´´Sera mejor que yo también me vaya. En unas horas llegaremos a isla principal y desde ahí vamos a ir a la capital. No se veria nada bien que vea mal aunque vaya mierda eso de tener que ir vestido de manera tan formal en realidad``. Naruto se fue sin ser consciente sin embargo en la sombra que habia escuchado tdoa la conversación. Si se hubiera fijado se podría haber visto a una joven con ojos acuosos por saber lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella un joven que solo la conocía unas semanas

* * *

 **-Isla de Uzu. Archipielago de las Seis Islas-**

Como la isla principal de las seis islas del archipiélago Uzu habia sufrido el ataque de la alianza de Kumo e Iwa y habia sufrido serios daños. Sin embargo con la destrucción habían llegado las mejoras como los Uzumaki no habían sido o mas bien sus otras seis ramas habían visto el ataque como una obligación de mejorar las defensas de todo el archipiélago así como empezar la reconstrucción de la isla principal teniendo en cuenta que un dia el heredero de Uzu volveria y seria malo que viera toda la destrucción de su hogar ancestral en realidad

La isla de Uzu ahora tenia toda su costa envuelta en una masiva muralla de piedra que tenia cientos de matrices de sellos impidiendo de cualquier manera cualquier tipo de acceso y con solo un punto de acceso que era el puerto principal de Uzu. El Puerto en si aunque abierto en la vista se podía ver defensas en formas de cañones y lanzadores de bolas explosivas y quien sabe que mas cosas que hacia la idea de un atentado contra la aldea algo así como una estupidez y eso sin contar con su defensa mas solidad en la forma de sellos. En otras palabras la capital del Archipielago habia vuelto a la vida

La gran nave de Guerra dejo al grupo de Naruto y de inmediato marcho a lo que era la misión de búsqueda y destrucción de los piratas así como dejar una pequeña unidad de combate en Nami no Kuni para hacer que la atención de Gato fuera mas bien centrada en otros asuntos. La gente del puerto miro a su joven señor con ojos abiertos como platos pero ninguno se arrodillo como se habría esperado en pueblos menores. Despues de todo los Uzumaki eran una cosa pero un grupo orgulloso que no tenia la mas minima tolerancia en eso de la subyugación de la gente de su aldea

Despues de salir del puerto el grupo avanzo hasta que llegaron a la capital de la isla: Una aldea oculta o lo que se podría pensar. La Aldea era en si circular rodeado por una pared de piedra blanca de cuarenta metros de alto. Cuando atravesaron las puertas de dicha pared se encontraron que habia solo unos trinta metros mas de largo una segunda barrera de piedra blanca. Mientras que en lo que era el espacio entre ambas barreras habia lo que eran cientos de piedras rectas parecidas a rectángulos de tres metros de altura

Las piedras o cajas eran en realidad donde se ubicaba la primera línea de defensa física de Uzu en forma de marionetas controladas por fuinjutsu. Esta técnica fue requisada de los Shirogane despues de su aniquilación por parte de los Uzumaki y era posiblemente la línea de defensa mas simple que uno podría encontrarse. La segunda barrera de piedra era solo de veinte metros pero por encima de ella se podían ver cientos de lanzadores de kunai y shuriken automatizados. Francamente la idea de un asalto contra la aldea parecía una estupidez por las líneas de defensa en ella

Pero cuando avanzaron se encontraron con la aldea ser muy movida. Llena de samurái, población civil y ninjas que vestían uniforme de combate ceñido al cuerpo sin los chalecos típicos. Naruto miro todo con ojos abiertos hasta que se encontró cara a cara con cinco personas mas. La mayoría de ellos eran hombres con solo una mujer actuando como líder de los otros cinco clanes ninjas de las ramas del clan Uzumaki. Naruto trato de no mirar sorprendido pero era imposible teniendo en cuenta que todos ellos podían ser nivel ninja Kage o cerca de dicho nivel

´´Te saludamos señor heredero del clan Uzumaki y señor de nuestras tierras``. Oboro Iga líder del clan Iga de la isla de Tsubagakure era una mujer muy hermosa de cabello vileta con ojos lilas y piel palida. Estaba vistiendo con lo que era un kimono de batalla y en la espalda llevaba una Shirasaya. Se veía tan hermosa como letal y tan pronto comos e hizo clara su presencia y la de los demás lideres de los clanes todos los acompañantes de Naruto se arrodillaron ante ella y sus camaradas

´´Y yo me alegro de estar aquí Oboro-san. Es un placer por fin ver la patria de mi pueblo y saber a ciencia cierta que no solo se mantiene como muy fuerte y poderosa pero es aun mejor saber que los lideres de las familias de mi clan están aquí para recibirme sin embargo aunque no me gusta ser un aguafiestas me temo que tenemos que ir a asuntos serios lo mas pronto posible``. Naruto decía la verdad cuando decía que no quería ser aguafiestas pero sabia que ahora habia asuntos importantes que atender como era la rehacer del sello de Anko y los asuntos de las islas en si

´´Ciertamente mi señor ninguno de nosotros estaría pensando menos de vos sino fuerais ya con asuntos de gran importancia e vuestra mente aunque nos hubiera gustado que os relajaseis un tanto y disfrutaseis de la hospitalidad de vuestro pueblo``. Jo Hayabusa no quería que una persona tan joven tuviera las cargas que tenia pero era un Uzumaki de la línea principal y eso solo significaba que les tocaba seguir adelante sin importar nada mas de lo que les pusieran en el camino

´´Normalmente se que eso es algo que debería hacer. Despues de todo mi gente quiere saber de mi. Quieren hacerme saber que soy feliz de estar aquí y muchas otras cosas pero le di mi palabra a alguien de que tenia mi principal prioridad nada mas llegar aquí de tratar su caso y no voy a ir a mi palabra. La palabra de un hombre y el respeto son las mayores monedas del mundo``. Naruto no lo sabia pero hablo de la misma manera que su abuelo a quienes todos los ninjas presentes habían conocido y habían llegado a respetar en realidad

´´Sabias palabras señor. Bien empleadas y utilizadas para referirse al pueblo pero si vos creis que estamos en una necesidad de tener una conversación como vos pensais entonces lo mejor será que nos demos prisa``. Roga líder de los Raisatsu decidió abrir el camino guiando a todos los presentes por las calles del pueblo. A diferencia de Konoha les explicaron que el pueblo estaba segmentado en cuatro partes al igual que las otras capitales de las islas del Archipielago haciendo de esta manera mas fácil que fuera de defender así como de organizar en cualquier tipo de medida

El pueblo se dividia en tres sectores: El sector de ocio, sector de vivienda y sector de mercado. Cada sector estaba dividido por muros de la misma altura que el de la segunda línea y contaban con extensas redes de sellos con el propósito de en caso de invasión convertirlos en bunkers anti ataque. Como el nombre indicaba cada sector tenia un objetivo diferente ya fuera el entretenimiento, hacer hogares o el comercio tanto en sentido alimenticio como en bienes de cualquier tipo

Tambien le explicaron que todos ninjas y samurái eran en realidad de las familias que fueron traídas por los Uzumaki a la aldea para ayudar con su infraestructura a lo largo de los siglos y que en este caso los samurái y ninjas al ser de familias sin líneas de sangre no se podían clasificar como miembros de clan. Por suerte o desgracia pero estos eran los supervivientes de la gran invasión de Kumo e Iwa por lo que se podía decir sin ninguna duda que ellos eran leales a Naruto en la mejor de las formas posibles. Y el propio Naruto vio lo contentos que estaban de el estar allí cuando muchas personas trataron de acercarse a darle la bienvenida

La llegada al centro del pueblo que tenia el órgano de gobierno de la isla principal era como un edificio de castillo tradicional donde se le informo que no solo era la residencia del heredero de Uzu y sus descendientes sino también el lugar donde se encontraba la gran biblioteca del clan así como también era el principal lugar donde se establecían las reuniones de los representantes de las islas. Tambien era por su puesto el hogar de los Hachimon los miembros mas importantes de la consejería de Uzu y su señor

Cuando Naruto llego hasta la sala de reuniones se fijo que esta sala tenia una mesa principal en la que se sentaba el líder del clan y dos elegidos para el Hachimon que eran elegidos por el que no pertenecían a ninguno de los clanes y luego ademas habia dos mesas con espacio para tres personas en cada una siendo obviamente el lugar donde se sentaban los representantes de los clanes. Naruto no perdió el tiempo y de inmediato se sento en la mesa principal con cada uno de los jefes de los clanes ocupar su asiento con detrás de ellos a los que eligieron para estar al servicio de Naruto

´´Como nota principal señor Naruto tenemos que informarle de cómo ha ido el clan Uzumaki e su conjunto desde los tiempos en que su madre habia dejado para irse a Konoha. Sabemos que puede ser una cosa mas bien llena de aburrimiento pero creemos que seria lo mejor``. Oboro empezó a ecir estas cosas y ella esperaba en realidad que Naruto no se aburriera por lo que imagina su sorpresa cuando asintió tranquilamente y se dispuso a escuchar tranquilamente todas las cosas que se dijeron

Hay que decir que desde el momento en que se habia recuperado la isla de los daños causados por Kumo e Iwa Uzu habia crecido como posiblemente uno de los territorios de Hi no Kuni mas ricos y considerados de todo el país. No solo tenian la mayor flota de guerra de la nación del fuego sino ademas de eso contaban con el mayor control de las diferentes rutas marinas que tenian en contacto con el actual nuevo socio de Hi no Kuni: Mizu no Kuni. Naruto estaba mas que satisfecho con los resultados obtenidos en realidad y solo podía esperar con paciencia que su propio gobierno seria igual de bueno

´´Ahora señor que hemos explicado mas o menos todo lo que tenia que saber creo que tenemos tiempo para discutir un solo asunto en realidad. Lamentamos mucho esto pero lo demás era prioritario``. Gennosuke no quería ocupar su señor con informes como sabia que podía molestar a alguien pero estaba sorprendido que Naruto lo habia tomado tan a bien en realidad y estaba deseoso de saber que es lo que el joven señor podía tener en mente para la prosperidad de Uzu no Kuni actualmente parte de HI no Kuni

´´Bien tengo dos asuntos asuntos que se pueden discutir fácilmente debido a su sencillez: el patrocinio de Anko Mitarashi y la expansión de territorios. Anko es una joven Kunoichi a la que se ha hecho un gran mal como de alguna manera el sannin oscuro se ha hecho con la información de nuestros sellos elementales marcándola como una paria``. Si su gente estaba molesta no lo demostró a la vista pero sus ojos decían otra cosa y una vez mas Naruto estuvo mas que orgulloso de su pueblo por sus increíbles habilidades

´´Por otro lado nuestra gran nación debe crecer mas fuerte. Actualmente somos un estado anexado de Hi no Kuni pero eso no significa que no podamos crecer aun mas. Que se sepa al norte tenemos tres islas que están completamente deshabitadas debido a la gran influencia de chakra Biju allí. Por otro lado el Daimyo de Nami no Kuni escapo en vez de enfrentar al magnate Gato que nos ha estado molestando. No tengo ni que decir cuales son mis intenciones``. Todos los jefes de los clanes podían mirar en realidad emocionados ante las posibilidades que su señor mencionaba y tenian que decir que eran muy buenas cosas

´´Si se me permite ¿Cómo ha sido esta joven Anko afectada por Orochimaru? No creo que el simple marca con uno de nuestros mas temidos sellos seria bastante como para estar molestos asique me temo mi señor que necesitamos saber que es lo que pasa en realidad antes de tomar una decisión``. Jo estab curioso mirando pero al mismo tiempo estaba furioso ante uno de sus sellos mas poderosos en manos de un hombre como ese maldito traidor de Orochimaru al cual esperaba un dia ser capaz de ajustar cuentas por haberse atrevido a robar de su clan cualquier cosa

´´Creo que seria mejor verlo que nada pero os lo advierto compañeros mios que esto no va a gustar nada en absoluto. Orochimaru ha en realidad hecho un acto de la mas mala calidad con nuestro trabajo``. Con eso dicho Anko se coloco en medio de la sala y dejo que se viera su sello maldito. Fue nada mas verlo y de inmediato la ira se hizo presente en todos los jefes de los clanes. Estudiaron uno por uno el sello y la ira solo era lo que podía expresar su disgusto como no tenian otra forma de expresar lo que sentían al ver eso

´´Este monstruo salvaje ¿Cómo esta niña continua cuerda? Todo lo que ha puesto y ha hecho en el sello podrían llevarla a la locura en realidad``. Oboro estaba mas que tentada a dar ordenes a sus escuadrones de caza y captura para matar a ese monstruo desalmado y llevarlo ante su justicia de inmediato pero se contuvo. Ella sabia que no debían lanzarse contra alguien del nivel de Orochimaru así como así y que seria en su mejor interes de ir paso por paso antes de matar a la maldita alimaña algo que fue compartido seguramente por sus compañeros jefes de clan

´´Ha sido difícil mi señora. Solo resisto porque tenia la esperanza de al menos un dia ser capaz de llevarme a ese cabron conmigo por delante. Pero Naruto…el se ha comprometido a darme una oportunidad única. Una esperanza de tener una vida mejor y de llegar a alcanzar mi pleno potencial en realidad eso es lo que me motiva ahora``. Anko decía la verdad. Cada uno de los cinco jefes de clanes lo sabían y estaban satisfechos. Además no era necesario ser un gran pensador para saber que su señor tenia planes para incluirla dentro del Hachimon junto con su señora esposa dejando solo un hueco libre

´´Bien. Creo que lo que es tu apadrinamiento significara en realidad mas que nada modificar el sello a su estado original y posteriormente el de iniciarte en la formacion de un poco estilo Uzumaki ¿hay alguna queja a esto?``. Jo dijo esto y fue respondido de inmediato con una afirmación de todos estar de acuerdo con su formacion por lo que la miraron con una sonrisa

´´Mi enhorabuena señora Mitarashi porque te vamos a empujar a los limites del mismísimo infierno para convertirte en una gran Kunoichi``. Ni que decir que la sensación de ver el rostro de estos ninjas podría haber helado a cualquiera

Para Anko solo significo sonreir muy emocionada


	10. Chapter 10

**Este año comienza y creo que todos merecen un regalo ¿por que? Porque todo el mundo que ha vivido un nuevo año merece algo nuevo. este es un nuevo capitulo que entrego a cada persona no solo de esta historia sino de otras cuatro historias nuevas asi como de cada historia que estaba ya escrita. para que la gente no se ponga impaciente**

 **No poseo a Naruto**

* * *

 **Habilidades de los Ninjas de la Nueva Fuerza**

 **-Academia Ninja de Konoha-**

Habian pasado seis meses desde aquel dia en que Anko no solo habia recibido la liberación de la pesada carga que ella tenia en sus espaldas sino ademas ella habia también empezado a ser entrenada en las artes ninja según la formalidad del clan Uzumaki y ella solo podía ver como de enorme habia sido su crecimiento ya que con solo trece años ella ya estaba empezando a pensar en irse a los exámenes jonin aunque por petición de los Uzumaki ella habia decidido esperar y ganar mas experiencia en combate

Ahora ella estaba aquí en la academia ninja junto con los altos cargos de Konoha para ver la habilidad de los que se llama la mas alta calidad del nuevo año de futuros graduados de la academia ninja de Konoha. No es que ella no estuviera interesada en saber que es lo que iba a pasar pero ella sabia muy bien lo que estaba a punto de pasar ya que sabia que Naruto habia sido entrenado desde un nivel y una exigencia que muy pocos podrían siquiera pensar en comparar nunca pero ella no iba a decir que no. Como su patrocinador ella le debía mucho y estaba dispuesta a tragarse este tiempo tan malo en la academia

´´No deberías de subestimar a estos ninjas jóvenes Anko. Todos ellos son potencialmente mas que fuertes y poderosos y pueden llegar a sorprender en cualquier momento. Recuerda lo que te he enseñado: la arrogancia es el preludio de la derrota y la caída. Un ninja que confía en exceso en sus habilidades es un ninja muerto``. Hyoma habia sido el principal maestro en la filosofía del ninja de Anko sorprendiendo a la joven chica con lo mucho que uno podía hacer con la filosofía adecuada en la mente

Anko se quedo mirando por un momento a Hyoma. De todos sus maestros Hyoma era el que mas amable habia sido con ella. Quizas fuera porque no la estaba enseñando en el arte mas violento del ninja sino en su filosofía y en las creencias pero Hyoma siempre habia sido esa persona que estaba ahí para escucharla y ser amable con ella. Era también el principal responsable de lo que se podía considerar en educarla en la humildad como la habia derrotado de mil maneras siempre que ella creía que habia mejorado lo bastante como una kunoichi

´´Entendido Hyoma-sensei. No subestimar. Estas pequeñas criaturas podrían ser lo mejor de Konoha en unos cuatro años pero eso no quita mis dudas sensei de mi presencia. Quiero ser mas fuerte. Quiero llegar a demostrar ser mas que una mujer que ha sido por misericordia aceptada como un protegido del clan Uzumaki``. Esa era una de las cosas que ella quería demostrar mas que nada. Era una cosa muy dicha por el pueblo que ella se habia gando esto por medio de medidas deshonestas y ella solo quería demostrar que habia sido por ser una gran kunoichi en realidad

Hyoma solo giro la cabeza en la dirección de la joven Kunoichi. Habia días que lamentaba mas que nunca el no poder ver pero eso no quería decir que no era capaz de sentir las emociones de la joven Kunoichi que tenia cerca. Eso es lo que le gustaba tanto de Anko en realidad ya que la joven Kunoichi era emoción pura. Necesitaba un poco de autocontrol pero en su humilde opinión ella era una persona única de la que muchos se podrían beneficiar únicamente por ser quien es y por ser tan como es. De ahí que en parte la habia traido a esta situación ya que quería mostrarle como de fuerte y poderosa podría llegar a ser bajo la guía de Naruto

´´Anko. No importa lo que las gentes de este pueblo te digan. Ellos son únicamente celosos. Celosos de que estas cerca de un señor de alta importancia en Hi no Kuni. Estan celosos de saber que no importa lo mucho que lo intenten ahora pero cualquier estupidez por el estilo solo significaría que estaña poniéndose en contra de ti que ahora no tienes debilidades. Cuando esa gente sabe de ti lo único que piensan es en los celos que tienen de ti``. Las palabras de Hyoma nacieron de la sabiduría de la experiencia en realidad como sabia que eran muy ciertas

´´Puede ser así sensei pero hay días en que solo me gustaría demostrarles que en esta situación yo soy muy por encima de ellos. Me gustaría nada mas y nada menos que dejarles ver mi lado mas fuerte. Eso es lo que quiero mas que nada sensei``. Humillar al pueblo era una de sus metas. La otra era hacer pagar a pedochimaru por sus acciones contra ella y contra la gente inocente. Era un objetivo que tenia mas que claro en su vida y no iba a renunciar a ello por nada en el mundo en realidad

´´La paz. Paz para guiar tus caminos mi querida. Recuerda que cuanto mas violento sea el camino que tomes para cumplir tus objetivos no solo mas difícil será de cumplir tu objetivo sino ademas de ello será mas fácil que fracases en realidad``. Filosofia era una forma muy relajante en realidad que hacia mas fácil el dia a dia de Hyoma en realidad como complicarse la vida nunca era una buena cosa en su opinión sincera y sencilla. Anko tenia que seguir un poco esta forma de ver el mundo si quería en realidad tener éxito en sus metas

´´Lo intento sensei. Pero parte de mi intención brutal no se ha ido. Es una cosa mas bien complicada y difícil teniendo en cuenta que a lo largo de toda mi vida he tenido que luchar con dientes y garras por la mas minima cosa que tenia``. Ser huérfano en una era de guerra nunca era una buena cosa. Para poder entrar en el programa ninja como una huérfana tuvo que demostrar gran habilidad y grandes capacidades en realidad a los ojos de no solo el Hokage sino de todo el pueblo lo cual la convirtió en realidad en una de las personas que gano el foco de atención de todo el pueblo

Hyoma solo podía suspirar con tristeza ante la verdad de las palabras de su alumna. Ella era una superviviente y haría lo que fuera necesario para seguir adelante sin importarle nada en absoluto. Eso en realidad le gustaba porque ella era impresionante. Pero también apenaba profundamente en el corazón de Hyoma que no solo ella no habia tenido una vida como cualquier otro niño pero ademas de que habia aprendido desde muy pronto a hacer sacrificios en caso de ser necesario por no solo ella misma sino por su futuro

´´Las disculpas son para cuando uno se equivoca Anko. Nunca te has equivocado en todo esto sino que mas bien has tenido una mano con la que jugar en toda tu vida. Nunca te disculpes por lo que te obligo a crecer mas fuerte y poderosa. Si eso discúlpate por no dar todo lo que tienes en llegar a cumplir tus sueños únicos y verdaderos``. Hyoma no dejaría que su única alumna se cayera en el pozo de la autocompasión ya que ella tenia mucho mas de lo que ella se podía imaginar en realidad y el tenia la fe de que llegaría mas lejos que nadie

Por su parte Anko solo podía mirar a Hyoma con los ojos abiertos como platos muy contenta con su maestro y señor. Hyoma siempre era bueno en animarla sin importar nada mas y tampoco sin importar el esfuerzo a tener en cuenta. El y los otros miembros del grupo de Naruto habían sido esa fuerza que tanto necesitaba para crecer mas fuerte y poderosa y ella estaba eternamente agradecida por ello en realidad. Ella francamente no tenia ninguna forma de saber que es lo que habría sido de ella sino hubiera sido por ellos

´´Como digas se hara sensei. Sin embargo ¿no estamos aquí un poco temprano? Aun quedan por llegar varios familiares de alta posicion y el propio Hokage y sus alumnos mas recientes no han llegado todavía a la hora``. Se estaba impacientando de querer ver como Naruto pateaba los culos de algunos de los invitados. Ella aun podía sentir los golpes de un dia de entrenamiento con Naruto y sabia que no habia nada ni nadie que en realidad pudiera tener una misera oportunidad contra el. No es que lo fuera a expresar de manera abierta

´´No puedo decir en realidad si hemos llegado temprano. No pudo ver el reloj. Pero creo que siempre es buena idea de estar cerca de las presencias de algunas de las personas mas importantes y poderosas de Konoha. Es una suerte en realidad que no se ha permitido la presencia de miembros civiles. Lo mas lógico es que habrían tratado de convertir todo el asunto en un acontecimiento publico``. Desprecio se podía oir en la voz de Hyoma al referirse a los civiles como el no les tenia el mas minimo respeto debido a su uso abusivo del poder

Anko habia visto en pocas ocasiones furioso a Hyoma pero cuando ella lo habia visto siempre tenia que ver con el abuso de poder. Hyoma seguía la doctrina de que tanto poder en una persona era el equivalente al numero de responsabilidades. Lo que era peor o al menos ella pensaba que era como lo veía Hyoma es que los miembros de el gobierno civil no se daban cuenta del daño que causaban con su absoluto desprecio por los demás y su abuso del poder. Ella podía entender de esta manera porque su mentor despreciaba tanto a los corruptos en realidad

´´Entiendo sensei. Y a decir verdad me alegro de que los civiles estuvieran prohibidos en realidad. No me quiero imaginar lo que habría pasado en caso de ellos estar mirando acerca de las habilidades de este lote en concreto de estudiantes. No ayuda a que muchos de los estudiantes no son de lo mas leal a los civiles``. Eso era un punto que en verdad le gustaba como los ninjas de este pequeño grupo siempre habían mostrado ya sea de una manera u de otra el desprecio por las normas civiles. De hecho la mayoría de los clanes tenian poco apego a los civiles en sus intentos de meterse con las normas e instituciones de los ninjas

´´Eso Anko es lo que diferencia a un joven educado y a uno tonto. Un joven educado para ser un Ninja sabe que todos los recursos que están a su alcance siempre vendrán bien y que nunca hay nada de eso de que un recurso que se puede considerar como innecesario. Los continuos intentos de los nuevos concejales por indicar recursos como prescindibles solo han hecho que se ganen una diana en las espaldas. No ayuda en nada a ellos que cualquier ninja es capaz de ver sus deseos``. Pero por desgracia los civiles habían decidido que este programa de entrenamiento era mas caro de lo necesario

Hiruzen los habia desafiado a que con este programa sus ninjas podrían salir mas fuertes y eficaces que nunca. Y estaba dispuesto a apostar en ello de ahí que el dia de hoy iba a haber un combate por cada joven futuro genin contra un chunin recién elevado o de nivel bajo. Por supuesto cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente sabia que es lo que planeaba Hiruzen y no quería meterse en la apuesta pero los civiles habían aceptado diciendo que ellos elegirían a los Chunin que se enfrentarían a los jóvenes genin

´´Sigo sin verle el interes del dia de hoy. Si son esos los quince chunin que se van a enfrentar a los estudiantes entonces lo mejor es decir adiós e irnos. Va a ser una perdida completa de tiempo sensei porque se los van a comer con patatas``. Anko estaba hablando muy insatisfecha como ella esperaba al menos un combate que iba a ser interesante pero todos los chunin eran mas bien de bajo nivel y en opinión de Anko no iban a poder con ninguno de los jóvenes genin a ser en unos años

´´Puede ser mas que cierto lo que dices Anko. Sin embargo siempre hay algo bueno de estas cosas. No se si lo puedes oir pero estos tienen en común una única y comprensible cosa: desprecio. Estos son un lote de Chunin que ha despreciado a los clanes de mucho tiempo. De hecho están mencionando lo emocionados que están por aplastar las creencias de los niños de la academia``. Y lo que Hyoma no le iba a decir a Anko es que en algunos casos algunos de los chunin hablaban de matar a sus oponentes como en el caso de su joven señor

De hecho Hyoma estaba escuchando como Mizuki Touji estaba diciendo que iba a ser responsable de la muerte del mocoso demonio. No le importaba mucho. Era débil, era simple y carecia de voluntad en realidad. Hyoma podía ver a su maestro en realidad aplastando a ese chunin en mil pedazos sin ninguna dificultad en realidad ya que no parecía un chunin demasiado fuerte y poderoso. No ayudaba en realidad que esto bien podía servir como un mensaje para aclarar a los civiles porque nunca es buena idea meterse con ellos por nada en el mundo

En ese mismo momento al otro lado de Hyoma llego un hombre de ojos blancos. Era Hiashi Hyuga que iba acompañado de sus hijas Hinata y Hanabi. El hombre estaba aquí bajo el supuesto de querer ver la habilidad de su sobrino en realidad. Pero la verdad es que estaba mas interesado en el joven Uzumaki. Queria ver las habilidades de dicho joven y como era capaz de luchar contra sus oponentes aunque también quería mostrar a sus hijas el que era desde hace un tiempo un poco de su caballero de armadura como ellas no se habían olvidado del joven que las ayudo hace años ya

´´Padre ¿Cómo crees que Neji-niisan lo hara? El esta demasiado obsesionado con el juuken tradicional y no ha hecho nada por tratar de mejorar en absoluto el propio estilo del clan``. Hinata estaba en realidad muy poco interesada en la lucha de su primo mayor. El imbecil por lo que ella se refería merecía ser golpeado a un centímetro de su vida en lo que a ella se refería ya que no habia parado de meterse con ella y su hermana en realidad desde aquel dia en que se las dejo para ser castigadas por los niños civiles por los ancianos

´´Francamente neesan ¿no deberíamos mirar mas por Uzumaki-sama? Estoy muy segura de que el va a golpear todos los culos que se encuentre por el camino``. Hanabi estaba emocionada por ver una vez mas a Naruto en realidad. Desde que el joven Uzumaki habia puesto los pies en Konoha habia estado mas centrado en el entrenamiento de las artes ninja, pasar tiempo con la princesa y asegurar el futuro de su clan. Ella quería ver al joven mas fuerte que habia conocido en su vida en realidad y quería verlo poner en su lugar a los que tan alegremente pensaban por debajo de los ninjas de los clanes

Hiashi miro hacia sus dos hijas. Hanabi todavía era joven pero Hinata en verdad habia demostrado ser mas que una increíble joven solo teniendo ocho años. Pero una podía esconder su entusiasmo por ver al heredero Uzumaki luchar mientras que la otra no podía en realidad. Una parte de el se preguntaba cuanto le tomaria a Hanabi para empezar a comportarse como su hermana mayor pero Hinata nunca dejaría que su hermana pequeña tuviera que pasar por eso de convertirse en alguien frio y sin emociones

No le gustaba admitirlo pero habia fallado a lo grande a Hinata. Ella no quería ser la líder del clan despues del trato continuo hacia ella por parte del clan em ambas ramas. No tenia amor por ellos y respetaba muy poco al clan despues de la jugarreta de los Hyuga ancianos (aun podía recordar como su hija en plena sesión dejo claro que en lo que a ella se refería el clan se podía ir al infierno salvo por su hermana) y aunque ellos habían intentado marcarla con el sello maldito ya no podían. El clan Uzumaki se habia encargado de hacerles saber a los ancianos Hyuga que Hinata era intocable

´´Hanabi no hace falta mostrar tanta energia en realidad. Solo hay que ir con tranquilidad y vamos a ver exactamente como Naruto-san pone muy buena imagen de su educación. Me gustaría poder decir que Neji podría igualarlo pero seria mentir en realidad``. No le gustaba aceptarlo pero su sobrino era mas bien débil en comparación con el Uzumaki de lo que podía decir el. Podia sentir la diferencia abismal de chakra y poderío físico en realidad y sabia que si habia algún tipo de lucha entre ambos seria su sobrino el que perdería en realidad no el heredero Uzumaki

´´Oh vamos padre. Esto va a ser muy emocionante. Hay que dejarse de estar tan tenso y dejar saber al mundo en realidad que nosotros los Hyuga no tenemos un palo por el culo``. Ante las ultimas palabras de la joven hanabi casi se pudo sentir como la temperatura de la zona habia bajado de manera extrema y no se necesito mucho para darse cuenta de que era por acciones de Hinata que estaba dejando sentir un frio anti natural y mortal que el propio Hiashi solo podía desear de quitarse del camino para no estar en medio de el destino de la ira de su hija

´´Hanabi ¿Dónde has aprendido a hablar de esa manera? Es desagradable y carece de buenas palabras. Si quieres expresar tu opinión en ese sentido solo haz saber tu desagrado por ser tiesos pero no hace falta ir a palabras tan vulgares en realidad``. Hinata no estaba nada contenta con las palabras dichas por su hermanita en realidad ya que no le gustaba el lenguaje soez pero podía reconocer que lo que ella decía era muy cierto. Eso de ser tan tenso no era bueno en realidad y solo hacia verlos peor

´´Pero neesan. Solo son palabras simples. Además no soy yo la que lo piensa y lo dice primero. He oído a muchos jóvenes que pasan cerca del compuesto cada vez que ven a nuestro clan diciendo que somos unos agarrados con palos en el culo incapaces de saber lo que es la diversión aunque nos golpeen con ella en la frente``. El instinto mortal se hizo mas grande cuanto mas Hanabi decía lo cual hacia gracia a la joven Hyuga que sabia como de protectora en muchos de los sentidos su hermana mayor era y como no quería ni verla haciendo nada de lo que otros luego y mas tarde podían sacar ventaja

Hinata estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios. Ella sabia que su hermana aprender este tipo de palabras era lo mas normal. Era una niña pequeña curiosa. Cuando pensó en eso de inmediato el aura de muerte se desvaneció. No importaba lo que fuera que pasase pero para ella su hermanita mas joven era el mayor tesoro del mundo y solo la quería ver sonreir y ser feliz nada mas. Pero ella sabia que los ancianos podían decir que debido a ese comportamiento Hanabi tendría que ser reeducada. Solo eso la hacia volver a llenarse de ira porque tenia muy claro que nunca dejaría que eso le pasara a su hermana

´´Calma mis hijas. No creo que sea necesario dejar saber las opiniones que cada una teneis en realidad. Puedo entender perfectamente tus ideas Hanabi pero piensa que tenemos una imagen. Esa imagen es como un escudo. Ese escudo nos protege de cualquier amenaza en realidad por lo que de ahí que seamos tan serios y tan duros para evitar que cualquier persona pueda pensar que puede jugar con nosotros de alguna manera``. Hiashi estaba esperando que su explicación fuera bastante para su hija mas joven que solo lo miraba de manera entretenida

´´Ya veo. Es decir que estamos así en todo momento para evitar de cualquier manera que la gente que nos quiere hacer daño como los niños que casi nos asaltaron a mi neesan ¿no tousan?``. Hanabi esperaba tener una respuesta clara pero lo que ella no se esperaba en realidad es que su padre de repente se pusiera muy tenso. No solo el pero su propia hermana se puso increíblemente tensa y casi parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre alguien como si lo que ella habia dicho le trajera una mala memoria

Hiashi tenia que resistirse de volver al complejo Hyuga y matar a los ancianos. Las acciones de estos lo habían molestado en gran medida y estaba mas que dispuesto en realidad para hacérselo saber en sus cuerpos pero al mismo tiempo no era el momento aun de hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento para golpear a sus queridos ancianos. Ellos mas tarde o mas temprano estarían bajo su pulgar u los haría pagar por sus acciones que casi podrían haberles hecho daño increíble a sus hijas de manera incorregible

´´Hanabi. Debes entender que en el mundo ninja las apariencias lo son todo. Lo que uno puede pensar siempre es posible que sea en realidad una trampa. Un engaño o una ilusión empleada para deslizar cualquier posibilidad u oportunidad en realidad en las mentes de cualquier persona. Eso es la vida ninja. Engaños y sutilezas utilizados para salir adelante cueste lo que cueste``. Hiashi vio como su hija lo miraba y sintió que todo valia la pena. Su hija siempre era la principal prioridad despues de todo y si esto ayudaba con su educación como Kunoichi era bien recibido por el mismo

´´Han-chan lo que tou-sama quiere hacerte entender es que la principal de las prioridades de cualquier ninja es el engaño. Cuando la gente ven al Hyuga y piensan en una panda de tontos con un palo por detrás (algo que en mi mente es muy firme) lo que el clan esta haciendo es hacer creer que somos firmes (o al menos eso hacen los inteligentes porque la suma mayoría son mas idiotas que cualquier burro conocido)``. Hinata no quería ver a su hermanita salir molesta por no entender las cosas como eran en el arte ninja por lo que de ahí que le explicara todo lo mejor posible

´´Ya veno nee-san. Pero sigo pensando que si los ancianos y los demás fueran mas sueltos no parecían estar extreñidos en todo momento y con un palo por detrás``. Hanabi termino de decirlo todo con una expresión tan amable que llevo a Hinata mucho por contenerse para asegurarse de que no abrazaba a su linda hermanita muy fuerte. Mientras que Hiashi tuvo que resistir las ganas de golpearse la cara por ver el poco respeto que su hija tenia por la gente del clan

Mientras tanto llego una ultima familia: Los Sarutobi. Miya estaba con su pequeño paquete de energia Konoharu tratando de controlarlo. Cuando Konohamaru sin embargo vio a los chunin con los que su hermano podía tener que enfrentarse en realidad solo hizo un gesto feo porque no le gustaban en nada. El niño del clan Sarutobi estaba en realidad mirando las malas caras de todos los hombres reunidos y solo pudo decidir que no le caian nada bien y que esperaba que su nii-san los aplastara porque no le gustaba como estaban mirando a su kaa-chan

´´¿Que pasa Kono-chan? ¿Qué te tiene tan molesto de repente? ¿No estabas impaciente por ver a tu hermano luchar en realidad?``. Miya no le gustaba ver a su pequeño paquete de energia tan serio y mal porque significaba que algo lo estaba molestando. Pero cuando fijo su mirada en los chunin mas cuenta se dio de que eran posiblemente dándole malas caras a su hijo pequeño y enseguida comprendió todo lo que estaba detrás de su hijo mas joven estar molesto

´´Kaa-chan. Sa gente parece molesta y mala. Quiero que nii-san los golpee pero algo me dice que serán malos con Nii-san ¿no debería hacerse algo?``. Konohamaru no sabia porque pero sus sentidos le decían que esos chunin eran mala gente y no lo iban a cambiar de opinión de ninguna de las maneras. El podía ser un niño pequeño pero tenia grandes instintos en realidad y no se fiaba de nada de esa gente que parecía tan mala y que podía hacerle daño a su nii-san por lo que mayor razón para quererlos verlos lo mas lejos posible de su hermano

´´Kono. Has de entender que no siempre todos parecen buenas personas pero estas gentes son ninjas veteranos de gran habilidad. Es comprensible que te parezcan malos pero ellos no le harán nada a tu hermano. Despues de todo tu abuelo es el Hokage en realidad y se veria con muy malos ojos que se hiciera algo al nieto del Hokage``. Sin embargo Miya sintió cierto temor. Si su hijo veía algo malo en ellos podía significar que en realidad si tenian algo malo y eso no le interesaba nada en realidad por lo que ya estaba pensando en tener una charla con su padre

Mientras ella y su hijo estaban hablando Asuma llego. El hombre miro a su hermana por verla tan feliz con su pequeño hijo y sintió su corazón calentarse. Como un ninja sabia mejor que nadie la de cosas que se tenian que hacer en ocasiones y ver a su hermana feliz lo tranquilizaba considerablemente. Era un ninja veterano. Habia hecho cosas muy desagradables como la muerte de la mayor parte de la anterior fuerza del Daimyo de ninjas guardian y francamente el quería simple y llanamente pasar pagina

´´Mira Kono-chan. Nuestro querido familiar Asuma-kun ha venido a vernos despues de haber pasado la ultima semana en misiones ¿Cómo debemos castigarlo por no haber venido antes a la presencia de su familia amada y querida?``. Miya se estaba riendo de manera demasiado dulce que hizo a Asuma perder un poco demasiado la tranquilidad como el sabia que su hermana era mas bien una vestia salvaje que tenia ningun problema para hacer daño a los que la molestaban. Miya por otro lado estaba divertida por tener esta posibilidad de torturar mentalmente a su hermano mas joven e inexperto en las burlas

´´Kaa-chan ¿Por qué no le quitamos el tabaco? Huele mal y deja dientes amarillos. No me gusta nada de nada. Además cada vez que el puede fuma cerca mia``. Konohamaru tenia que esconder su sonrisa sadica (que alguien me diga como un niño sabe de eso porque yo no tengo ni idea) mientras que Miya estaba mirando con ojos feroces a su hermano mas joven como si se lo quisiera cargar. Asuma tuvo al menos la decencia de parecer apesumbrado aunque pronto desvio la atención de el mismo con la llegada de los estudiantes preciados de la academia

* * *

 **-Academia ninja: Campo de Entrenamiento-**

Molesta. Esa era la definición de la situación en la opinión de Naruto cuando se le preguntaba acerca de lo que pensaba de esta situación de tener que enfrentarse cada uno de ellos a un chunin que tenia como objetivo dejarlos en mal lugar. Era molesto por decir como minimo pero en el lado positivo el chunin al que se enfrentaban al menos no era alguien competente. Pero eso a su vez disparo la señal de alarmas de Naruto como el sabia de manera sobrada que uno no hace estos planes a menos que tenga una intención u objetivo al final de ellos

´´Creo que esto de luchar contra un Chunin es demasiado de una perdida de tiempo. Solo llevamos meses entrenando bajo este nuevo sistema de entrenamiento en realidad y se me hace muy extraño que tengamos que exponer lo que hemos aprendido tan pronto``. Rock Lee era un caso muy extraño como estudiante de Konoha ya que a diferencia de cualquiera de los demás habia nacido con un sistema subdesarrollado de bobinas de chakra que le impedía usar ninjutsu y genjutsu

Pero Naruto no tenia nada en contra de el e incluso habia llegado a respetarlo. Era un joven de gran habilidad y capacidad y Naruto solo podía desear que hubiera mas gente como el. Era del clan Lee un clan menor que se dedicaba a Taijutsu en realidad aunque la mayoría todavía podían usar ninjutsu o genjutsu. Esto habia llevado a Rock a ser un poco menospreciado por su clan y que de no haber sido por el apoyo por sus padres dios sabe que habría sido a dia de hoy de su vida. Pero en cualquier caso Naruto sabia una verdad que venia con el estado de Rock: que era inmune a genjutsu. Era francamente aterrador saber esto

´´Rock calmate. Es cierto que solo puedes usar taijutsu pero piensa en ello como una ventaja importante. Taijutsu no recibe un gasto de chakra solo necesita un monto de fuerza física, voluntad y ganas. Eres mas de lo que esos estúpidos podrían llegar a pensar jamás por lo que no te inquietes tanto y simplemente piensa en lo lejos que serias capaz de llegar con solo tu taijutsu``. Rena era para animar eso era claro ya que como esa chica Uchiha nadie podía animar aunque tenia también el don de destruir a uno mentalmente y físicamente sin ninguna duda

´´Lo que Rena dice es cierto Rock. Tu no tienes que preocuparte. Solo lucha. Pon todo de tu parte y haz todo lo que puedas. Nadie dijo que tenias que derrotar a tu chunin. De hecho creo que somos muy pocos los que podemos tener una oportunidad contra los chunin en realidad``. Lo que Naruto no quería decir es que el podía aplastar a los chunin. Era fuerte y mortal eso es cierto pero el no iba a darlo todo a menos que fuera necesario. Francamente no quería atraer demasiada atención por si las moscas. Y algo le decía que todo este asunto de una pelea contra los Chunin sonaba a una manera de poder controlar el nivel de crecimiento de la clase genin

´´JA solo teneis que esperar y ver como estas peleas acaban por dar a luz algunas de las mejores demostraciones de nosotros mismos. De hecho creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar la increíble calidad superior de la que estoy hecho en comparación con el resto``. Rago estaba como de costumbre engreído en sus habilidades a pesar de saber perfectamente que era mortalmente superado en las habilidades tanto por Sasuke, Naruto y Rena aunque estos actuaron mas como si lo que decía solo tenia aire y nada mas

´´Guarda tus palabras con tranquilidad chucho sarnoso. Nadie quiere tener que aguantar tu aliento de perro. Además esto es una batalla contra chunin. Ellos saben técnicamente hablando mas genjutsu, ninjutsu y taijutsu que todos nosotros juntos por lo que yo no actuaria tan grande``. Yakumo estaba muy nerviosa en realidad ya que no quería fallar y la molestaba de manera contundente la forma de hablar y expresarse que el tonto Inuzuka tenia y que un dia haría que los matasen a el y a los que fueran con el

Rago estaba a punto de lanzarse en una discursion verbal con Yakumo cuando se encontró cara a cara con Naruto. El sabia que no tenia ninguna posibilidad contra el Uzumaki como Naruto lo habia aplastado en cada cosa en la que habían tenido el mas minimo desacuerdo. Naruto no tenia ninguna tolerancia por los matones y Rago por desgracia se habia encontrado etiquetado en esa agrupación por el propio Naruto durante todo el tiempo que se habían conocido por lo que no tenia nada que hacer

´´Rago antes de hablar creo que es de mejor pensamiento el pensar en el oponente que tienes delante. Son chunin que quieren golpearnos hacia abajo y demostrar superior calidad con respecto a nosotros. No es una cuestión de luchar únicamente por ganar sino por recordar el lugar de todos los presentes así como demostrar la calidad de unos frente a la calidad de otros. No lo olvides``. Naruto no iba a ser paciente con el chico Inuzuka por nada en el mundo ya que el chico solo se comportaba como un adolescente hormonal nada mas y el ya tenia bastante con eso y eso que aun no estaban en esa época

´´Es mejor que escuches a Naruto niño perro ¿o debo empezar una vez mas una sesión de formacion contigo?``. Sasuke tampoco se llevaba bien con el a causa de por un lado su excesivo olor fuerte a perro y por otro lado a que el chico se encontraba en todo momento metiéndose con su clan. No le gustaba y tenia que hacer cada segundo un ritual para no machacar al niño tonto

´´Haya paz. No es necesario empezar a luchar antes de que nos enfrentemos a estos chunin. Por el lado positivo ya puedo decir que al menos tenemos a nuestras familias aquí para vernos luchar contra los chunin lo cual es un punto a favor``. Torifu no quería problemas. Habia demostrado en esos meses que el era un amante de la paz en verdad y prefería estar tranquilo que estar metiéndose en lios innecesarios. Pero con Rago estar molestando a los que en su opinión eran los mas bestias de la clase lo tenian verdaderamente difícil a decir verdad eso de tener paz

´´Logicamente hablando es imposible una solución pacifica teniendo en cuenta la considerable cantidad de argumentos que tienen entre si los diferentes miembros de esta academia ¿Por qué? Porque todos tienen diferentes puntos de opinión así como diferentes formas de pensar``. Isho termino de decir su punto de vista ganándose de una manera mas que eficiente una mirada llena de preguntas e interrogantes de todos los presentes. Naruto solo podía pensar que Isho era una de esas personas únicas que podía hacer y convertir toda una discursion en un asunto interesante

´´Ma ma no hace falta que todos estemos tensos. Vamos a ir. Vamos a patear y luego vamos a ir a comer una buena comida en algún restaurante del pueblo kekeke``. Sasuke se negaba a dejarque el aura totalmente inadecuada de los chunin lo intimidara. En realidad el estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para animar a las diferentes personas como muchos de ellos solo podían pensar en lo increíblemente aterradores que parecían los Chunin algo que era extraño

´´Yo sigo diciendo que todos esos solo son matones a la espera de darnos una paliza para dejarnos en mal lugar delante de los altos mandos y que los civiles puedan volver a tener un control de la academia ninja. Lo cual me parece raro ¿no se llama academia ninja? Francamente estos civiles no son nada fáciles de entender y comprender``. Yakumo no miraba asustada. Despues de estos meses su cuerpo se habia curado de la mayor cantidad de los efectos negativos de la privación de energia Yang y podía dar buenos golpes en realidad por lo que de ahí que estuviera mas activa

Naruto miro hacia los Chunin. No se necesito mucha ayuda en realidad para ser capaz de saber que estos hombres tenian la intención de golpearlos hacia abajo y esto elevo las preguntas de Naruto en cuanto a las habilidades de estos. Pero de sus capacidades de sensor el podía decir que no eran una verdadera amenaza ¿a que jugaban los civiles? Aunque si el tenia que apostar no serian los civiles los que eran responsables de la elección de estos chunin sino que el pensaba que seria una persona mas bien con un interes en todos ellos

´´Naruto ¿Qué piensas de estos chunin?``. Yakumo trajo la atención de Naruto una vez mas a la tierra queriendo saber que es lo que pensaba. Como fue de esperar todos sus compañeros de clase estaban ahora pendientes de lo que el fuera a decir y eso incluia a los mas rebeldes de la clase por lo que Naruto solo pudo suspirar antes de pensar tranquilamente en lo que esto podía significar para todos ellos

´´Es obvio que alguien tiene un interes personal en esta clase. Por un lado los civiles quieren asegurarse de que vuelven a tener un control de la academia ¿los motivos? La economía que se produce por la clase o tal vez por querer llevar un control de los alumnos y sus habilidades en si. Pero hay alguien que maneja los hilos aquí que quiere ya sea ver terminar esta sesión de formacion o que quiere al menos saber de que somos capaces``. Sus apuestas personalmente estaban en Danzo. El hombre habia manifestado un interes muy mal sano en el y estaba seguro de que el estaba interesado en lo que era capaz esta clase

Todos en la clase miraron por un momento a Naruto y asintieron. Era comprensible desde el punto de vista que ponía Naruto y era fácil de entender porque se podía pensar en ello. Algunos solo querían decir que Naruto sonaba muy un poco a una persona obsesionada con todo el asunto o demasiado sospechosa pero tenian que admitir que sus puntos eran mas que aceptables en verdad y que estos chunin estaban aquí en verdad en un interes de tener control de ellos. Como es de esperar eso de tener control sobre ellos no les hizo gracia como todos ellos disfrutaban con ser libres y sin ninguna necesidad de responder ante nadie

´´Esta bien mocosos. El tiempo de estar simple y únicamente jugando se ha terminado y ahora comienza una de sus primeras batallas. No os confundáis. Estas personas que van a luchar contra vosotros no están aquí por ser buenos amigos ni nada por el estilo. Esto es una verdadera lucha y combate por decidir quien manda en Konoha``. El instructor no podía esperar a ver como hacían papilla a los chunin. No le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenia que hacer y cuando se le dijo que tendría que poner a prueba sus alumnos contra estos ninjas lo molesto considerablemente

´´Podeis pensar que es una exageración en realidad pero es la pura verdad en realidad. Los civiles quieren volver a decidir como se educar a nuestros ninjas aquí en Konoha ¿queremos eso? La respuesta es jodidamente no. Somos ninjas, decidimos por nosotros mismos no dejamos que nadie mas que los que de verdad han mostrado ser por encima nuestra nos den ordenes por lo que espero con total sinceridad que hagáis ver a esos amigables y buenos civiles los errores de sus decisiones``. El vio las caras llenas de emoción de los niños que estaba entrenando y se lleno de emoción en realidad

Los estudiantes vieron a su maestro tan serio decirles lo que ellos ya sospechaban en realidad y estaban mas decididos aun a hacer ver a los civiles que ellos no iban a dejar por nada en el mundo que les dijeran que hacer o como actuar. Eran ninjas de principio a fin y solo un ninja podía dar ordenes a un ninja con la única clara excepción ser en realidad el Daimyo como era un hombre que se habia ganado el respeto de ellos por no solo su fuerza y poder pero sus logros a lo largo de toda su vida y no dar nunca nada por sentado

´´Bien. Voy a ir diciendo uno por uno vuestros nombres. Uno por uno vais a salir a esa arena y vais a machacar a vuestros oponentes y aplastarlos como menos que basura bajo vuestros pies. Recordad que estos son las mismas personas que están diciendo de quitaros vuestra libertad de toma de decisiones y están mas que dispuestos a haceros caer bajo el mando de gente que no sale de casa cuando hay problemas``. Sonrio de satisfacción al ver como estaban tomando de forma tan buena sus ordenes en realidad

´´Bien entonces el primero en luchar es Isho Aburame. Tu rival es el Chunin Naburo Orihen. Solo para darte una pequeña ayuda ya que eres mas joven que el y eres fácilmente catalogado con un estilo de lucha. Naburo es un chunin experto en taijutsu (que ironia que us experto en taijutsu se asocie para luchar contra un Aburame que son expertos en larga distancia). Sera mejor poner todas tus habilidades aquí en juego y no dar ninguna oportunidad``. Isho asintió y salió directamente al centro del campo de entrenamiento mientras que toda su clase lo observaba atentamente sabiendo que lo tenia un tanto complicado

´´Un experto en taijutsu ¿soy yo o esto parece mas y mas como si hubiera sido configurado por un tercero que espera en realidad derrotar a Isho?``. Sasuke expreso únicamente todo lo que los demás sentían con respecto a la lucha que estaba a punto de tener lugar. Y mas de uno de los jóvenes estuvieron de acuerdo a que esto parecía mas una pelea ya concertada que una verdadera lucha lo cual en realidad los molestaba a todos. Como si el instructor supiera lo que muchos de ellos pensaban decidió responder a ellos porque las cosas eran así

´´Parece ser que en opinión de los civiles cada uno de ustedes se tendrá que enfrentar a un chunin que es muy bueno en las artes que se suponen que son un poco mas vuestro punto débil. Es en opinión de los civiles del consejo cuando sacaron este tema a salir que se supone que debeis ser mas que capaces de luchar contra oponentes con los que estais en una inferioridad de habilidad. Aunque me estoy preguntando de donde sacaron esa idea``. Lo que el y muchos sospechaban es que venia de los ancianos. Parecia que el que el Daimyo les quitara sus poderes no significaba que ellos estuvieran de acuerdo con ello

Mientras tanto Isho se estaba acercando al centro del area de formacion donde el chunin ya lo estaba esperando. Logicamente debería estar sintiendo cierto temor ya que era un Aburame y los Aburame no luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo. Por desgracia para este chunin su hermano mayor Torune era un experto en taijutsu combinándolo con las técnicas de clan por lo que eso de estar asustado en realidad no era algo muy considerable como el estaba mas bien impaciente por luchar

Sin avisar el chunin se lanzo hacia delante con la intención de terminar el combate lo mas rápidamente posible. Por desgracia para dicho chunin Isho lo estaba esperando hacer eso por lo que contrarresto su movimiento moviéndose el también hacia delante impidiendo que pudiera mover el brazo para lanzar un puñetazo. Decir que el chunin estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto como el no se esperaba ese tipo de movimiento en su contra. Pero lo que menos se espero fue lo que sucedió a continuación

Isho hizo un golpe de empujon hacia delante alejando al chunin antes de lanzarle varios kunais y shuriken con la intención de golpearlo o mantenerlo a distancia. El chunin desvio todos ellos con un kunai y se dispuso una vez mas a atacar a Isho pero este en vez de quedarse quieto hizo un par de sellos de mano y golpeo el suelo con sus manos. Provoco que varias lanzas hechas de piedra se lanzaran desde el suelo usando el **´´Doton: Ibara Dojo (suelo de espinas)``.** El chunin tuvo que lanzarse hacia atrás con la intención de no verse acribillado por las lanzas de piedra que salian del suelo solo para encontrarse atrapado por un Ishi Bunshin

No tuvo ningun problema en romperlo en verdad ya que aunque estaba hecho de piedra maciza el tenia mucha fuerza pero en ese momento se detuvo la ofensiva de ninjutsu de Isho. El chunin estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia delante una vez mas con la intención de golpear al chico cuando cayo al suelo hincando su rodilla derecha. De repente habia empezado a encontrarse mas y mas débil. Era una sensación que no podía entender en realidad ya que apenas se habia esforzado físicamente y estaba seguro de que el mocoso no lo habia enganchado con ninguno de sus kikaichu ya que el habia mantenido afirmativamente la distancia entre ellos para poder ver sus ataques

´´Logicamente hablando Chunin-san creo que lo mejor es decir que has sido superado por un estudiante de academia. No tienes ninguna oportunidad ya. Cuando coloque mi reina encima de ti fue muy fácil de enviar tras de ti poco a poco los kikaichu sin que te dieras cuentas. Rendicion para que esta lucha sin sentido pueda concluir por favor``. Isho sabia muy bien de lo que hablaba ya que despues de todo habia colocado una hembra en el cuando se encontraron por primera vez. En cuanto al envio de Kikaichu fue por medio de Ishi Bunshin que era en realidad una construcción de piedra con varios cientos de insectos en su interior

El chunin no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada como Isho vio que estaba a punto de poner mucho chakra en un jutsu. Por tanto Isho no le dio la oportunidad y lo dreno seco por completo de chakra. Con esto se podía concluir el primer partido entre los estudiantes y los chunin aunque Isho se sentía un poco como que la situación era vergonzosa como no habia experimentado grandes dificultades a la hora de luchar contra el chunin

* * *

 **-Con La Audiencia-**

Shibi estaba mirando tranquilamente el combate entre su sobrino y el chunin. Ahora entendía mas que nada porque su sobrino prefería entrenarse solo con su hermano en vez de con otros miembros del clan. Su sobrino era increíblemente dotado y lo único que en realidad lo diferenciaba de ninjas de edad superior era la fuerza física como resistencia y otras aptitudes se podía decir que su sobrino estaba mas que apto ya en el nivel de un chunin. Francamente este nuevo sistema de la academia era mejor para su sobrino

´´Debes sentirte orgulloso de tu hermano mas joven Torune. Logicamente hablando tu hermano esta destinado a llegar mas y mas lejos en realidad y solo lo puedo ver convirtiéndose en un gran ninja de Konoha así como un miembro de gran poder de nuestro clan``. Shibi miro a su lado por un Torune que como era natural en su clan no mostraba ninguna emoción. Pero estaba mas que agradecido a su hermano por permitirle ver como de hábil y poderoso estaba creciendo en realidad. Fue francamente algo mas que digno de ver

´´Si tio. Lógicamente hablando puedo decir que mi hermano va a llevar a nuestro clan a cotas muy por encima de lo normal. Lo único que me lamento es que se tenga que ver inmerso en esta batalla política iniciada por unos malditos tontos que no entienden la vida ninja``. Torune estaba mas que orgulloso de su hermano pero el sabia que todo este confrontamiento podía tener que ver con planes de Danzo algo que lo molestaba considerablemente. El fue un buen espia y debilito a Danzo pero el sabia el hombre y sus ambiciones y no iba a dejar que su hermano se convirtiera en un juguete en sus manos

Shibi miro a su sobrino por unos momentos mas antes de darse cuenta de que el posiblemente estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos. No era de extrañar en realidad. Torune tendía a pensar mucho en su estancia en la NE y francamente habia dado las gracias cuando el Hokage golpeo a un lado dicho operativo. Y no podía negar que muy posiblemente estaba pensando en que todo este asunto podía ser obra de Danzo de alguna manera. Ese maldito era capaz de hacer cosas en Konoha incluso cuando no estaba y eso era preocupante

´´Despues de que estos combates hayan terminado quiero que tu y tu hermano vengais a cenar a el complejo principal. Ya va siendo hora de que pongamos un entrenamiento mas serio en vuestras manos de ahora en adelante y podría ser bueno para Shino ver como de fuertes pueden crecer miembros de nuestro clan``. Estaba a punto de decir mas pero en ese momento uno de los estudiantes entro también en la arena de combate: Torifu Akimichi

* * *

 **-Academia ninja: Campo de Entrenamiento-**

Torifu no estaba nada comodo con esto en realidad pero sabia que no tenia muchas opciones en realidad. Estos idiotas del consejo civil querían de alguna manera minar la autoridad de los ninjas ¿Por qué? Solo dios lo sabia pero Torifu no era de los de quedarse quieto y dejar que otros lo pisoteen. Podia ser un joven que amaba la paz en realidad pero se negaba a dejar que nada ni nadie le dijera lo que tenia que hacer por lo que este combate en su mente era de suma importancia y era un combate que no solo iba a ganar pero ademas de que el iba a demostrar la fuerza de su clan

El chunin escogido para combatir contra el era un hombre grande que tenia en su espalda un gran Kanabo. Podia decirse con sencillez que el arma en cuestión era lo bastante fuerte como para aplastar sin ninguna duda una cabeza pero a Torifu le dio igual en realidad como el estaba mas que dispuesto a combatir. El chunin no perdió el tiempo y saco el arma de su espalda y se lanzo hacia delante con la intención de golpear al miembro Akimichi que obviamente no se quedo quieto y dejarse ser golpeado por esa arma espeluznante

Cuanto mas saltaba para esquivar mas se daba cuenta Torifu que el hombre tenia no solo fuerza sino también resistencia lo cual iba mal en contra de el como lo superaba en términos físicos por la edad. Una parte de el quería rendirse porque no quería molestarse mas pero tan pronto como llego esa parte pronto se fue como en realidad era un genjutsu de persuasión que el chunin estaba empleado (no era difícil para Torifu darse cuenta de dicha técnica como solo tenia que llegar a pensar en lo poco que se parecía a el mismo). Y esta técnica molesto a Torifu

 **´´ Baika no Jutsu (técnica de multi tamaño)``.** El cuerpo de Torifu incremento su tamaño a causa de la técnica de chakra Yang ganándole un monton de altura y anchura ganando para el chunin también una sonrisa oscura cuando pensó que el niño no tendría tiempo de moverse. Por desgracia para el Torifu ya estaba listo. ´´ **Nikudan Sensha (técnica de bola de tanque humana)``.** Cuando solo estaba a tres metros de distancia el Chunin se vio sorprendido por la bola arrolladora que llego hasta el. Consiguio colocar por delante el Kanabo protegiéndose pero a esto se rompió enviando a los cielos a Torifu

´´Nunca voy a deja que nadie me diga que hacer. Ni siquiera voy a dejar que me digan lo que puedo o no puedo comer **Bubun Baika no Jutsu (jutsu de multi tamaño parcial)``.** Torifu dejo de parecer un joven mas grande y regordete y en su lugar su brazo derecho es el que aumento de tamaño llegando a crecer bastante. El chunin no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada como todo un puño le cayo encima aplastándolo y rompiéndole diversos huesos

* * *

 **-Con la Audiencia-**

Choza Akimichi estaba observando todo el combate en realidad mas que sorprendido por las habilidades de su sobrino y preguntándose como un niño de nueve años habia llegado a crecer tan fuerte y poderoso teniendo en cuenta que era un huérfano. Sin embargo esas preguntas se desvanecieron a causa del orgullo que empezó a sentir por haber sido testigo de cómo su sobrino prácticamente aplasto a dicho joven sin ninguna duda. Fue mas que una sorpresa una alegría ya que esto serviría para enviar un mensaje de que el clan Akimichi tenia un miembro muy dotado

´´Debo admitir que Torifu hace honor al nombre de su ancestro. Solo se que su bisabuelo estaría mas que sorprendido y alegre por las habilidades de el``. Hiruzen habia concido al Bisabuelo de Torifu ya que fue su compañero Torifu Akimichi y uno de los pocos Akimichi que podría haberse convertido en Hokage. De hecho el estaba mas que seguro de que dicho hombre habría explotado en alegría de saber que su familiar era tan lleno de talento pese a su clara juventud. Aunque solo dios sabe lo que habría sido del pobre niño como Torifu era algo así como un maestro esclavo

´´Si. Creo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que mi ojisan habría sido mas que feliz de Torifu. Pero lo que no tengo claro es como se lo va a tomar el resto del clan. Podria generar una lucha interna por los que piensen que este niño tiene mas talento que mi descendiente``. No es que le preocupara la posicion de clan pero no quería un conflicto de ningun tipo a suceder en realidad. Además su hijo Choji idolatraba a Torifu y no quería verlo salir mal parado solo por los pensamientos de algunos idiotas sin sentido

´´No creo que joven Torifu vaya a ser de los de someterse Choza. Si el es como su bisabuelo entonces lo mas seguro es que en el momento que traten de decirle lo que tiene que hacer el es mas seguro que les diga a la mierda. Conci muy bien a ese hombre y este niño parece seguir su estela``. Un futuro muy esperanzador se estaba acercando a Konoha en realidad si estos niños seguían elevándose por encima de los demás. Francamente le hacia feliz

´´Pero aun necesita formacion de resistencias y velocidad así como ganar un poco mas de cantidad de chakra. Creo que puedo decir Choza que vas a tener tu tiempo muy de ahora en adelante dedicado a este joven niño. Quien sabe quizás se le pegue algo a tu hijo``. Con esas palabras dichas Hiruzen se alejo de Choza como el siguiente combate parecía que estaba a punto de empezar también. Pero el jefe de clan no perdió en ningun momento la vista de su joven sobrino y no pudo evitar el orgullo en su pecho

* * *

 **-Academia ninja: Campo de Entrenamiento-**

Neji estaba presumido. Sabia que podía con el rival que tenia delante. El lo sabia y demostraría que era superior como el ninja del clan Hyuga. Además aprovecharía esta oportunidad para hacer sentir aun mas abajo a la heredera Hyuga. Sin embargo muy a su ira tuvo que volver mu pronto la atención al ninja que tenia delante como envio una bola de fuego directamente hacia el que de no haber estado atento podría haberle hecho un daño considerable y haberle estallado en la cara

´´Mejor presta atención al combate niño. Esto no es un juego para pavonearse``. El chunin trato de decir nada mas pero Neji apareció delante suya con la intención de golpearlo. Fueron solo un tiempo considerable de experiencia que lo llevo a poder esquivar el ataque de Neji que fallo por milímetros en realidad a la hora de golpear al chunin tanto en el pecho como en el estomago. Pero Neji no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo estar como el sentía que lo habían humillado en realidad en ese momento ya que un hombre no Hyuga habia estado a punto de vencerlo. Era inadmisible en su opinión y merecía una acción que empujara a todos

Neji sin embargo tuvo que volver a saltar hacia atrás como una ronda de bolas de fuego pequeñas cortesía del chunin llegaron hasta donde el estaba. Esto estaba molestado a Neji ya que se suponía que era un combate y el no estaba poniendo gran imagen de su clan y sus artes de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo que era peor es que el chunin estaba consiguiendo de alguna manera hacerlo retroceder y perder posicion algo inadmisible. Desafortunadamente esta situación no podía durar. Ya sea el chunin se quedara sin chakra o Neji perdiera la energia que tenia y fuera golpeado por uno de los ataques del chunin

Sin embargo en un momento con ayuda del Byakugan Neji lanzo varios kunai que se ajustaron muy cerca del chunin equipados con etiquetas de explosión de humo inundando la zona de humo negro que impedía al chunin ver nada. El propio publico apenas podía ver gran cosa pero todos estaban mas bien interesados en como esto se resolvería por Neji. Ni cinco segundos habían pasado y Neji se adentro en la niebla negra haciendo su camino gracias al Byakugan a donde esta el chunin. Fue demasiado tarde para este ultimo

´´Estas en mi campo de adivinación **Hakke Sajuni Sho (ocho trigarmas treinta y dos palmas)``.** Neji empezó a golpear a un alto ritmo y acelerado que envio calambres y agujas por todo el cuerpo del chunin que no se habia esperado esta técnica por parte de Neji. Lo peor fue que sintió todo su cuerpo colapsar momentos despues. Neji habia golpeado en el estomago y otros órganos internos de la zona como un castigo por el atrevimiento del plebeyo de estar a punto de vencerlo

* * *

 **-Con la Audiencia-**

Hiashi vio con ojos críticos las acciones de Neji. Por mucho que lo intentara no habia forma de defender a su sobrino de los actos de ultima mano contra el chunin. En vez de haber golpeado para limitarle el movimiento o dejarlo inconsciente Neji habia golpeado de manera que hacia el máximo daño posible así como asegurarse de que el chunin sufria mucho. No le gustaba nada el camino que estaba tomando Neji en realidad como lo hacia cada vez mas lejos de ser salvado de un camino oscuro y de dolor. Un camino que le habia prometido a su hermano que evitaría para el joven de todas las formas posibles

´´Hinata ve lo mas rápido que puedas y ayuda a ese joven chunin. Los daños causados por tu primo podrían hacer mas que dejarlo únicamente en cama ya que podrían matarlo en realidad``. Hinata no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces como marcho lo mas rápida que pudo para tratar de ayudar al chunin ella misma pensando en su primo ser demasiado egocéntrico y con una mentalidad demasiado típica de un niño tonto en vez de un futuro representante del clan Hyuga. Lo que era peor es que se podía defender excusándose en ser un combate de entrenamiento

´´Tou-sama ¿no crees que Neji debería ser disciplinado?``. Hanabi podía ser joven pero podía entender perfectamente las acciones de Neji y el daño que podrían haber hecho en realidad. De hecho ella solo podía esperar que Naruto no pensase mal de ella y su hermana por las acciones de Neji como podía ser que el pensara que los Hyuga eran todos como el llenos de ego y con poco apego por las personas salvo que sea para satisfacer una necesidad personal de ellos

´´No te inquietes tanto Hanabi. Señor Uzumaki es un joven mas que inteligente y seguramente el no estará viendo con malos ojos a todo el clan por las acciones totalmente irresponsables de Neji. Tengo mas que claro que voy a encargarme de disciplinar a Neji por susacciones ya que podrían haber significado un efecto dañino para la imagen de nuestro clan a ojos del Hokage y los demás miembros de la aldea``. Ya lo creía que iba a castigar a dicho joven ya que sus acciones demostraban que era mas bien un joven inmaduro y sin ningun cerebro a la hora de actuar. Despues de todo se suponía que como futuros ninjas debían pensar antes de actuar de esa manera

Mientras tanto Hinata estaba atendiendo a dicho Chunin que estaba escupiendo mucha sangre. Fue gracias a sus conocimientos médicos cortesía de los libros de su madre que ella supo como tratar todo el asunto en cuestión pero cuando hubo terminado envio una mirada mas bien desagradable a Neji que solo la miro con burla porque sabia de lo amable que ella era. Hinata se debatió por un momento de activar el sello de Neji. Solo para recordarle que si el en una sola ocasión se salía de línea podría sufrir pero decidió que no era necesario y se alejo de la arena no antes de ver como otro joven de la academia entraba en la arena

* * *

 **-Academia ninja: Campo de Entrenamiento-**

Rock Lee estaba nervioso. Aunque un miembro del clan Lee no era capaz de usar técnicas de chakra. Afortunadamente sus padres lo habían entrenado en el estilo de taijutsu Goken y habían pedido a un gran hombre como Might Gai para que fuera su entrenador personal. Francamente le aterraba lo que habría podido ser de el de no haber sido así. Pero ahora estaba frente a un ninja desconocido de nivel chunin. Una parte de el temblaba de miedo porque no sabia a lo que se enfrentaba pero una mirada a sus compañeros fue bastante como para llenarse de valor y continuar

Sin previo aviso el chunin enfrente suya se lanzo muy deprisa tratando de golpearlo. Lee consiguió bloquear el golpe sin ninguna duda pero la fuerza del golpe le dejo un poco dañado. Aprovechandose de que Lee estaba un poco tocado por el dolor el chunin se aprovecho y volvió a golpearlo una vez mas enviándolo a volar por los aires y estrellarse contra el suelo. La suficiencia del chunin era fácil de sentir por todo el mundo en la cercanía pero imagina la sorpresa de todos cuando Lee se levanto sin ninguna duda y se volvió a poner en pie

´´Mi sueño es ser un gran ninja. Demostrare a todos que con mi cuerpo puedo ir a llegar a cualquier lugar y que sin ninguna duda podre contra todos aquellos que se enfrenten a mi``. Con esas palabras dichas Lee corrió a velocidades de un Chunin para golpear en la cara al pobre Chunin que habia pensado que ya tenia la victoria en su mano. Como si eso no fuera bastante malo en realidad Lee consiguió golpearlo en el estomago y lo envio derrapando por el suelo y sin posibilidad de frenar el movimiento

El chunin miro por un momento a Lee con ojos entrecerrados antes de lanzarse a por Lee. El propio joven al ver venir a su contrincante venir hacia el también se fue a por el con la intención clara de enfrentarse a el. Cuando ambosllegaron a la misma altura sus puños chocaron dejando sentir un poco de tensión en ambos. Despues de eso ambos se dieron continuos golpes uno a otro esperando que uno de los dos cayera al suelo derrotado pero eso no pasaba y ambos continuaron luchando sin ceder un apice en verdad

Fue entonces que ambos repartieron un golpe que llego a cada uno en la cara enviándolos a la inconsciencia. No podía ser creible pero ambos se habían desmayado a causa del potente golpe que se habían dado ambos en la cara. Todo el mundo estaba mirando mas que sorprendido por la escena porque un niño que técnicamente no podía usar chakra apenas habia conseguido sacar un empate de esta situación y eso llamo mucho la atención de todos los presentes sabiendo que el niño valia mas de lo que nadie podría darle jamás crédito

* * *

 **-Con la Audiencia-**

Hiashi Hyuga y Might Gai eran dos de los mayores expertos de Taijutsu en Konoha. De hecho ambos eran mas que capaces de luchar usando las puertas celestiales lo cual habia ganado en realidad algo así como el respeto de muchos en Konoha. Cuando ambos vieron o mas bien terminaron de ver el combate en si solo podían emplear en pocas palabras que pensaban que habia sido una de las mayores luchas y que podían esperar muchas cosas de ese joven que sin duda llegaría lejos

´´Creo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que el niño llegara a crecer mas fuerte y poderoso bajo tu tutela Gai. Creo y es sinceramente mi opinión de ello. Pero es mejor estar dispuesto a ser un hombro sobre el que el niño puede llorar porque ya estoy viendo a mi sobrino tener un mal interes en el``. Hiashi hablo de cómo veía a su sobrino mirando a Lee que estaba siendo llevando en camilla. No auguraba nada bueno en realidad para Lee porque su sobrino sabia donde tenia que golpear para apretar los botones de la gente

´´YOSH sere y me convertiré en el hombro y la montaña que sostendrán el juvenil espíritu de el joven Lee. No dejare por nada en el mundo que su espíritu juvenil se venga abajo y le ayudare a conseguir su objetivo de convertirse en un gran ninja sin importar cuanto me cueste``. Gai podía sonar exuberante…bueno es que lo era en realidad. Pero el no iba a fallar a un niño que claramente podía necesitar cualquier motivo de ayuda ya que este mundo tendía a burlarse de los que eran diferentes como su propio padre por ejemplo o el mismo cuando era mas joven

Hinata que estaba al lado de su padre viendo todo esto solo pudo suspirar por el bicho raro que tenia cerca de ella. No quería estar en mas berenjenales como este pero era poco lo que se podía hacer en realidad ya que como la hija de su padre se esperaba que ella estuviera allí siempre esperando tranquilamente y actuando de manera fría y controlada. A su lado Hanabi se habia ocultado mientras mencionaba grandes cejas y tanzon de cabello. Su pobre hermana ya habia sido traumatizada de por vida por lo que parecía ser

´´Bien. Pero creo que es hora de que veamos a una verdadera estrella que he estado impaciente por ver en acción. Despues de todo la hija de Chun Li tiene que ser una gran guerrera en las artes de taijutsu``. Como el decía estas palabras la joven chica estaba haciendo su camino al campo de entrenamiento sin parecer en lo mas minimo nerviosa. Y Gai tenia que decir que estaba muy interesado también en saber de lo que esta niña era mas que capaz de hacer con sus habilidades heredadas de su madre la cual era una mujer de temer

* * *

 **-Academia ninja: Campo de Entrenamiento-**

Tenten avanzaba tranquilamente por el terreno de combate aunque estaba un tanto nerviosa. Su abuelo la habia entrenado seriamente dándole punteros y diciéndole como lograr llegar a ser mas fuerte y poderosa en vez de únicamente formarla y ya esta. Fue su abuelo la que la llevo a convertirse posiblemente en una joven tan poderosa y la primera lección que le enseño fue: no dudes. La duda mata en realidad y esa era la primera cosa que su abuelo habia querido meterle en la cabeza a su nieta para asegurarse de que estaría siempre bien

El chunin frente a ella era un hombre largirucho. Podia decir que lo suyo no era el taijutsu ni el ninjutsu y eso dejaba en realidad solo una opción que era el genjutsu. Era molesto en verdad eso pero ella estaba mas que lista para ello como la formacion que habia traido sobre si misma era de las de llevarla a ser la ultima persona siempre en pie. No le importaba quien estaba delante de ella porque ella seguiría siempre hacia delante sin ninguna duda aunque una parte de ella podía mas que bien cuestionarse como el hombre esperaba enfrentarse a ella

El hombre hizo un sello de mano y de repente todo en los alrededores de Tenten se convirtió en un campo de niebla. Esta técnica estaba diseñada para cambiar la percepción de Tenten y pillarla por sorpresa o al menos ese parecía el plan del hombre. Ella dejo de pensar por un momento cuando sintió un corte en la mano derecha. Ella observo que el corte no era lo bastante como para sacarla de la ilusión pero ella no iba a dejar que el hombre la estuviera acuchillando tanto como para dejarla marcada de por vida

Pronto hizo que su cuerpo fuera recorrido por electricidad estatica de la misma manera que su madre hacia cuando ella luchaba contra alguien y de inmediato el campo de niebla desapareció mostrando al chunin a punto de atacarla por su flanco derecho. Para sorpresa del chunin ella agarro la mano de este con el Kunai y lo miro fríamente mientras dejaba que la electricidad recorriera su cuerpo causándole un par de muecas al hombre

´´Dejar a una joven damisela marcada de por vida con cicatrices y cosas por el estilo es lo peor que le puedes hacer a una dama en realidad. Creo que necesitas ser educado en esto de atacar a una joven dama``. Como ella dijo esas palabras atrajo cerca de ella al chunin al cual golpeo con un rodillazo en el estomago y luego procedió a golpearlo con un conjunto rápido y veloz de patadas destrozándolo ademas por el hecho de descargas eléctricas que lo atravesaban con cada golpe. Al final Tenten salió de la arena con una sola marca mientras que el chunin tuvo que ser hospitalizado por la gran cantidad de daño interno en su cuerpo

* * *

 **-Con la Audiencia-**

Hiruzen miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción a la joven nieta de su comandante ANBU. Como era de esperar en la mente de Hiruzen ella estaba demostrando un potencial muy grande y solo podía imaginarla llegando mas lejos y mas fuerte con el paso del tiempo en realidad. Casi podía imaginarse la sonrisa de su viejo amigo por saber que su nieta ya tenia un nivel tan grande y capaz y se lo podía imaginar jactándose de ello. Era uns lastima que estaba enterrado haciendo el papeleo y se habia perdido esta demostración de fuerza en realidad pero el como Hokage tenia que asistir a esta situación por lo que le toco a el

´´Sandaime-sama solo puedo decir que tenemos una futura generacion de mucho provecho ¿no es verdad?``. Hiruzen se volvió para ver a un divertido Hiashi que obviamente veía fascinante la forma en que la joven tenten habia derrotado a su oponente. Ya podía imaginarse a esa chica llegando mas lejos y mas alkto cuanto mas pasase el tiempo en realidad y solo podía esperar con impaciencia como ella conseguiría convertirse en una de las mayores expertas de taijutsu de Konoha como lo fue su madre antes que ella

´´Si. Tengo claro que estamos antes una joven generacion de ninjas que llegaran mas lejos y a mayor distancia de lo que nadie de nuestra época podría jamás llegar. Y aun faltas algunos niños con gran habilidad por demostrar su habilidad y fuerza ante nosotros. Creo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que vamos a estar en una gran demostración de habilidades``. Pero le molestaba que los civiles lo hubieran empujado a esta situación ya que esto podría haber sido aprovechado por aquellos que querrian saber acerca de sus fuerzas militares futuras. En el lado positivo aun no se habia visto nada de la gran capacidad de esta clase

´´Creo señor Sandaime que estaremos todos en una buena vista de habilidades. Aun quedan su nieto, la heredera Kurama, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Rena como luchadores y aunque la Kurama no tiene porque ser una gran luchadora de taijutsu como los ultimso estoy a la espera por ver sus capacidades de ilusión y como las emplea contra sus oponentes``. Hiashi quería presencia el poder de Yakumo ya que técnicamente hablando era la mas débil físicamente hablando de todo el futuro grupo de ninjas y estaba plenamente seguro de que sus habilidades físicas eran la menor de sus armas

´´Si estoy interesado en ella en realidad pero tengo un firme enteres en ver como lo hara mi nieto. Creo que necesita un rival. Alguien que empuje sus botones de la manera adecuada y creo que ese rival o mas bien rivales son los jóvenes Naruto y Rena``. Con eso dicho volvió su atención a la arena como Yakumo hacia su camino como una dama con cierta forma regia y poderosa que la hacia obviamente ver como una persona de gran poder aunque no lo pareciera. Hiashi también dedico en ese momento la atención como era una escena que le interesaba ver

* * *

 **-Academia ninja: Campo de Entrenamiento-**

Yakumo avanzaba tranquilamente por el campo de entrenamiento mientras pensaba en como debía cumplir con esta batalla de la forma mas aceptable posible sin demostrar demasiadas habilidades. Despues de todo Naruto le habia mostrado que aquellos que dejan saber demasiado acerca de sus habilidades en realidad luego se convertían en personas predecibles y fáciles de soportar y vencer. Naruto no quería mostrar grandes habilidades en realidad pero ella sabia que aunque el no quisiera ella tenia mas que habilidades para hacer esto en realidad

Cuando llego al centro del campo de entrenamiento el chunin salto hacia atrás y realizo los sellos de manos de un jutsu katon. Ella trato de evitar poner los ojos por la acción tan predecible que era en realidad pero eso no importaba demasiado como era mas que previsible sino que en su mente era mas que factible ya que Konoha era la aldea oculta del fuego asique comprendió enseguida que si quería que este combate fuera lo antes posible ella podía tener que empezar ya mismo o de lo contrario se iba a prolongar considerablemente

 **´´Magen: Batsu (castigo)``.** Conforme ella termino las juntas de su genjutsu ella desapareció en una niebla blanca que se dejo llegar hasta el propio chunin. Este estaba a punto de hacer el sello de mano para librarse del genjutsu cuando ante sus ojos apareció una hoja muy afilada. La hoja siendo sostenida por la propia Yakumo que miraba mas bien aburrida como si el combate no hubiera tenido la mas minima importancia para ella

El combate habia sido tan rápido que mas de uno no se podía creer esto y ella se retiro dejando a un chunin completamente aterrado por la supuesta facilidad con la que ella podría haberlo matado en realidad sin dar el mas minimo de piedad por el

* * *

 **-Con la Audiencia-**

La audiencia no podía creer lo que habia visto aunque Murakumo si podía creerlo en realidad ya que despues de todo su hija habia seguido muchas palabras de Naruto a la letra: No mostrar ni dejar ver nada de tus verdaderas habilidades. Murakumo solo podía sonreir ante la cara de algunos como Hiashi y el propio Hiruzen que no podían creer lo que habia cambiado la chica que en un punto estuvieron a punto de ejecutar debido a las maquinaciones de su hermano fallecido en realidad

´´Vuestra hija a demostrado un increíble grado de habilidad señor Murakumo. Solo puedo esperar en realidad un dia ver mas acerca de ella y sus capacidades futuras``. Anko estaba en realidad mas que sorprendida por las habilidades de la niña. Pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Kurenai que miraba la escena un tanto en shock así como impactada por el grado de habilidad de Yakumo

´´Lo sentimos Nai-chan pero me temo que la oportunidad de poder sacar a relucir el brillante diamante de Yakumo Kurama se te han ido``. Anko susurro las palabras pero sabia que su amiga la habia oído. Ella vio el rostro de dolor de Kurenai que todavía estaba afectada por haber dejado de lado a Yakumo pero era poco lo que podía hacerse ahora en realidad como Yakumo no se dejaba acercar por ella

* * *

 **-Academia ninja: Campo de Entrenamiento-**

Sasuke se acerco con su baston Bo sobre el hombro mientras en frente suya habia un chunin que sostenía una espada ninjato. El hombre se miraba con confianza pero en opinión de Sasuke el hombre parecía mas bien un pato que estaba a punto de ser sacrificado aunque era de comprender en realidad teniendo en cuenta que habia visto como sus amigos habían sido derrotados por jóvenes que todavía no eran ni siquiera genin. Una parte de el sentía compasión pero pronto se desvaneció mientras se colocaba en una posicion de combate

Antes de que el chunin tuviera tiempo de hacer o siquiera planear lo que quisiera se encontró con recibir el impacto del baston Bo en su estamo. Miro hacia abajo para ver a Sasuke que habia llegado hasta el con increíble velocidad antes de ser lanzado por los aires al mismo tiempo que Sasuke sacaba dos posiciones elevadas de tierra en el suelo y avanzaba entre saltos por ellas mientras lo golpeaba con fuerza con su baston bo

 **´´Kon´an aki (caída dura)``.** Cuando se llego a lo alto de ambos montículos de varios metros Sasuke dio un salto hacia arriba haciendo varias volteretas tomando un fuerte impulso en el proceso antes de golpear a dicho chunin con fuerza sobre el hombro derecho y enviarlo con fuerza butal contra el suelo agrietando en el proceso todo el terreno a la vez que posiblemente rompiendo muchos de los huesos de dicho chunin

Sasuke se veía mas bien aburrido en realidad ya que el habia esperado mucho mas de un chunin pero lo dejo como si nada no antes de hacer retroceder los dos pilares de roca y volver a salir del campo de entrenamiento sabiendo que habia hecho una impresión que iba a durar durante mucho tiempo en realidad. Pero mientras pasaba cerca de Naruto el le lanzo una mirada de desafio. El esperaba en realidad que Naruto pudiera intentar superarlo ya que le gustaría tener un buen reto

* * *

 **-Con la Audiencia-**

Hiruzen estaba por dentro suspirando sabiendo muy bien lo que su nieto habia hecho en realidad. Una parte de el quería darle una pequeña conferencia acerca de mostrar su verdadera fuerza pero no quería molestarse mucho mas en realidad ya que despues de todo lo único que habia mostrado era una fuerza superior así como velocidad a la de un chunin de nivel medio pero el se iba a encargar un dia de bajarle los humos

´´¿Alguien ha visto la mirada de chulería que le ha dedicado al heredero Uzumaki? Creo que podemos estar ante el nacimiento de una rivalidad entre ambos jóvenes en todo esto. Dios se apiade del alma del sandaime ya que solo imagino las grandes cantidades de papeleo que va a tener por los daños que causen``. Y ese comentario envio en una fuerte depresión a dicho hombre mayor que sabia que era muy cierto

* * *

 **-Academia ninja: Campo de Entrenamiento-**

Rena bajo tranquilamente por el campo. El chunin que le habia tocado podía decir que era un todoterreno en realidad ¿Cómo lo podía saber? Su cuerpo, su postura. Era un ninja que posiblemente estaba versado en las artes ninja de diferentes formas y que en vez de tratar de convertirse en un experto de una sola rama habia preferido a dedicarse a ser bueno en todas. Eso solo significaba que seria un combate duro y fuerte pero en su mente no importaba ya que dicho chunin ya habia cometido un error fatal a la hora de luchar

El chunin se lanzo de inmediato a por Rena pensando que seria un combate que mejor terminar lo antes posible. Pero tan pronto como el golpeo a Rena que pareció sorprendida por su velocidad su cuerpo estallo en cientos de cuervos que rodearon al Chunin. El ninja se dio cuenta de que habia caído en una ilusión y de inmediato salió de ella por medio de una explosión de chakra pero cuando salió de la ilusión se encontró con Rena estar apuntando a su garganta con un kunai

´´La derrota contra mi fue en el mismo momento en el que miraste mis ojos señor chunin``. Fue en ese mismo momento que el chunin se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Rena eran rojos como el Sharingan en vez del dorado que el habia esperado. No le quedo otra opción que aceptar la derrota como Rena lo habia superado desde el primer momento con un buen uso de las ilusiones

* * *

 **-Con la Audiencia-**

Mikoto estaba sonriendo mientras veía a su sobrina destacar sus habilidades como kunoichi. Era increíblemente talentosa y tenia como maestros al propio Itachi y Shisui por lo que no le extrañaba en nada que hubiera aplastado a su oponente con poca o ninguna ayuda en realidad y una parte de ella esperaba en realidad que lo hubiera derrotado con una habilidad física. A ella le hubiera gustado traer a Sasuke para mostrarle como se lucha en realidad y como tenia mucho que aprender pero su hijo estaba demasiado obsesionado con ciertos temas que era mejor dejar en solitario

´´Ciertamente la madre puedo decir que poco Rena ha empezado a convertirse en una kunoichi letal y peligrosa``. Itachi estaba mas alla de orgulloso de Rena por haber logrado esto pero también estaba preocupado porque sabia que cualquiera de los presentes podía ver su habilidad con el Sharingan mas que nada como una amenaza para ellos ya que su habilidad con el habia demostrado en realidad que ella era mas que peligrosa y apta con el ojo del clan y eso que aun era joven

´´No creo que aun haya visto nada de poco Rena querido hijo. Estoy mas que segura de que ella va a crecer mas fuerte y poderosa en realidad. Y lo que me interesa también es cuanto interes tiene en el joven uzumaki``. Podia ver las miradas de competición entre ambos y ya podía decir que estos dos iban a ser muy competitivos entre si. Una parte de ella temia por Rena caer en el amor del Uzumaki ya que despues de todo era un candidato para la CRA y Rena era posesiva

 **-Academia ninja: Campo de Entrenamiento-**

Naruto estaba mirando al chunin que tenia delante con un poco de aburrimiento en realidad. Este hombre parecía pensar que podía luchar contra el en igualdad de condiciones y eso lo molestaba considerablemente ya que el sabia del nivel de potencia que podía sentir que era mas bien débil que otra cosa y estaba creciendo molesto por ser cerca de alguien que creía que sin apenas esfuerzo se podía llegar lejos. En cuanto vio la mas minima señal de movimiento Naruto sorprendió a todos desapareciendo a una velocidad increíble

 **´´Senka``.** Cuando el chunin escucho esa única palabra sintió perder la conciencia. Naruto se habia movido a una velocidad desmesurada colocándose detrás de dicho chunin y golpeando en el cuello con un rápido golpe. Podria haberle hecho mas daño en verdad matándolo con su espada pero Naruto no iba a convertir un combate de entrenamiento en una masacre y no iba a perder tiempo cuando lo podía dedicar en un entrenamiento físico intenso en el complejo

* * *

 **-Con la Audiencia-**

Todo el mundo se quedo quieto sin poder creerse lo que estaban viendo pero unos pocos ya sabían de las habilidades de velocidad de Naruto. Era todo en realidad debido a su chakra Omnyoton ya que le permitió unificar minimamente los dos elementos mas rapidos: Futon y Raiton. El resultado era una pseudo liberación Velocidad que le permitió moverse a grandes velocidades en cortas distancias. Naruto solo habia empezado su entrenamiento en este arte recientemente pero tanto Anko como Hyoma tenian sonrisas. Uno por escuchar sobre la velocidad con la que habia terminado el combate y la otra sobre verlo

Por otro lado el Sandaime sintió que mas pronto o mas tarde el nombre de Naruto iba a volar por las naciones elementales como lo hizo su padre. Y esto le ayudo a quitarse de en medio a esos tontos civiles


	11. Chapter 11

**Un nuevo capitulo. Espero poder publicar uno mas dentro de dos semanas pero no prometo nada. la vida puede ser una verdadera perra y espero que la gente entienda eso. la vida puede lanzarte bolas curvas que te pueden hacer mucho daño**

 **No me pertenece Naruto**

* * *

 **Conociendo a la Gente**

 **-Konoha no Sato. Campo de Entrenamiento de la Academia-**

Tenten estaba en ese mismo momento golpeando uno de los tocones de gruesa madera del campo de entrenamiento de la academia. No era un entrenamiento brutal como los que le ponía su abuelo para ejercitarla en la mejor forma posible sino que se trataba mas de una formación por si misma para dejar libre un poco de su furia justa debido a muchas cosas que estaban pasando en la academia. Necesitaba soltar esa ira

Su tiempo en la academia era bastante bueno y en los próximos dos meses su primero de los tres años de academia ser terminarían dejando y dándole la capacidad de poder por fin empezar una formación mas avanzada el año que viene. Desde el dia en que habían golpeado o mas bien apaleado a los instructores chunin en la demostración de hace cuatro meses su grupo era visto como una especia de grupo de elite de genin. La gente que iba desde ninjas jubilados hasta altos cargos parecían pensar muy bien de ellos

A ella se le había acercado por desgracia Neji Hyuga. El chico era un tonto en el mejor de los días con un poco de delirio acerca del destino y de cómo casi todos estaban influenciados por ello. El había dicho que si ella quería llegar lejos tenia que congraciarse con aquellos que tuvieran un destino en lo mas alto de Konoha. Y como el era visto como el genio del clan Hyuga paso a señalar que era la persona mas adecuada para dicha posición. No importaba que había ninjas en su opinión que eran simplemente en una liga superior a la de el

Rena Uchiha era una de sus compañeras y personas con las que menos quería tener que enfrentarse por nada en el mundo. No solo era muy fuerte y poderosa pero es que además ella era una chica con una inteligencia desbordante. Era capaz y mas que hábil en sus campos de estudio y era una verdadera pieza de trabajo a la hora de luchar. La habia visto en los diferentes ejercicios de entrenamiento practicos y francamente ella preferiría evitar por todos los medios necesarios y sabidos enfrentarse a ella (además ella tenia un poco de una racha de venganza que no parecía tener limite)

Otro de los alumnos de la clase que mas respetaba por sus habilidades de combate era Sasuke Sarutobi. El niño vivía de acuerdo al nombre que le habían dado y ella estaba mas que segura de que cuando llegase el momento seria uno de los ninjas de Konoha mas respetados y temidos. Ella podía verlo en el asiento de Hokage de no ser porque el mismo había dicho que no le atraía o mas bien sus palabras habían sido: _´´ser Hokage significa poner al pueblo antes que nada y no soy de la madera capaz de hacer eso. Primero mi familia y después los demás``._ Sasuke no solo era poderoso sino era sincero consigo mismo

Y el ultimo de los tres alumnos que mas terror le daban en toda la clase era Uzumaki Naruto. Si había alguien capaz de destruir una montaña ese era el. No solo era una persona que se estaba ganando una reputación de no prisioneros pero es que durante sus ejercicios practicos de entrenamiento el no se los tomaba como un ejercicio sino como una realidad lo que había llevado a muchos chunin temer entrenamientos con el: _´´La muerte no espera, la muerte no juega, la muerte esta en todas partes. Hazte a la idea de eso y viviras un dia mas, olvidate de eso y estaras muy cerca de tu muerte``._ Naruto era muy serio acerca de su forma de pensar y tenia mas que claro que nadie le movería de dicha idea

Ninguno de esos tres eran ninjas comunes y mas de un adulto los había alabado como el futuro Sannin. Pero eso no fue bueno. Naruto creció molesto por esa comparación y la propia Rena no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello. Sasuke solo ignoro las palabras dichas acerca de el convertirse en un sustituo del Sannin. Pero ella los entendía perfectamente en realidad. El Sannin aunque un grupo poderoso todos tenían demasiadas debilidades como Naruto lo había expuesto en una clase cuando el instructor quiso exponer diferentes campos de entrenamiento o situaciones de combate contra unidades probadas de gran efectividad

Habia sido una clase de estrategia de combate en la que buscarían maneras de derrotar a los Sannin. Obviamente Naruto confeso que contra el Sannin solo tres ninjas comunes no tenían ninguna oportunidad en verdad pero si contaban con las ventajas mas que adecuadas ellos bien podrían hacer mucho daño al Sannin con una estrategia bien empleada. Esto fue sobre todo una estrategia un poco suicida pero en la mente de Naruto seria mas que suficiente. El objetivo era usar todos los dolores de los Sannin en su contra. Como es lógico esto golpeo soberanamente en la mente del instructor de estrategia porque no se había esperado ese comentario de un niño

 _´´La mejor manera de vencer al Sannin es golpear donde mas les duele. Jiraiya es un pervertido, Tsunade esta excesivamente centrada en los muertos del pasado y Orochimaru tiene miedo al fracaso. Golpeas ahí y el Sannin será destruido por completo``._ La respuesta de Naruto había golpeado en la credibilidad de que los tres Sannin eran de lo mejor que había salido en Konoha durante los últimos tiempos. Y cuando Naruto además manifestó que tenia mas confianza en el legendario Hatake Sakumo que en ellos tres como una unidad de combate eso golpeo toda la credibilidad del instructor que este había tratado de crear al respecto de los Sannin

Ella tenia preguntas ¿Quién era Uzumaki Naruto? No podía entender como una persona podía pensar como el lo hacia. Una mentalidad y una estrategia casi tan habilidosa lo convertía en su mente en uno de los ninjas mas peligrosos en formación y la hacia preguntarse que mas seria capaz. Era esto en parte lo que la había llevado a golpear el tocon porque no podía entender de ninguna manera a dicho ninja

´´si sigues golpeando el tocon de esa manera lo mas seguro es que te lo acabes cargando lo cual significaría tener que conseguir uno nuevo``. La voz salió de su espalda sorprendiéndola por completo y ella reacciono tratando de golpear a la persona en cuestión con una patada que tenia bastante fuerza en ella. Solo para ser bloqueada por una mano como sino fuera nada lo cual la dejo un poco mas bien insultada por ello ya que siempre se había sentido orgullosa de su fuerza misma aunque cuando vio allí a Naruto supo que era natural que su golpe no hiciera nada

´´Sabes que para ser una de las estudiantes mas tranquilas de nuestra clase pareces tener un poco demasiado de ira almacenada en ti lo cual ya te puedo decir que no va a terminar nada bien para nadie si los dejas ser objetivos de tus patadas y golpes``. Naruto se divirtió mucho con la chica delante suya. Era fuerte y poderosa y solo había comenzado ahora por lo que podía imaginarse fácilmente que ella llegaría a hacerse aun mas poderosa y temible con el paso de los tres años que iban a estar aquí dentro (mas como dos años ya que el primer año casi había terminado)

´´Si bueno cuando alguien se acerca por detrás de ti lo mas normal es reaccionar a ello y somos ninjas no civiles por lo que lógicamente hablando es bastante obvio que mi reacción fuera un poco sino demasiado agresiva``. Tenten estaba mirando profundamente a esos ojos azules que la observaban tranquilamente mientras trataba de pensar en como moverse desde donde estaba. Ella no sabia muy bien que hacer cuando de repente ella se vio soltada por el propio Naruto como si el hubiera pensado en algo entretenido con ella

´´Si, tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo. Tu reacción era impecable por supuesto lo que se puede esperar de alguien que ha sido tan bien entrenado como tu misma lo has sido pero te agradecería que afiles aun mas tus sentidos porque si de verdad hubiera querido hacerte el mas minimo daño creo que sabes muy bien que no hay fuerza en la tierra que lo habría impedido``. Naruto no trataba de sonar arrogante con la chica que tenia delante pero era la verdad en su estado mas puro. Si el hubiera tenido intenciones hostiles contra ello lo mas seguro es que ella no lo habría visto venir de ninguna manera y no tenia ningun interés en un compañero suyo ser herido por ser descuidado

´´Mis instintos son perfectos tal como están Uzumaki por lo que te agradecería que te abstengas de decirme nada malo acerca de ellos cuando tu mismo no eres mejor que yo``. Tenten odiaba cuando la persona se hacia pasar por ser mejor que ella. Era una muy buena luchadora pero ahora se había sentido insultada por las palabras de naruto porque que insultasen sus instintos de batalla era una cosa que ella no podía aceptar de ninguna manera y fue aun peor cuando lo vio sonreir de la manera en que lo hacia

´´¿en serio? ¿piensas que tus instintos de batalla están en su mejor momento en serio? No quiero insultarte chica pero a decir verdad no esta en su punto mas alto de ser asi yo no me podría haber acercado de ninguna manera ya que cuando uno tiene sus instintos en alto nivel normalmente están siempre en alerta y no dejan aperturas de ninguna manera``. Uno de los juegos con lo que lo habían entrenado sus vasallos era el juego de sorprender a Hyuma y sorprender a un ninja con instintos como los suyos que además poseía un control absoluto del elemento futon y capacidad de sensor era mas bien una jodida batalla perdida

´´Callate. Tu siempre te piensas por encima de los demás solo porque vienes de un clan ninja. Te voy a moler a palos ahora mismo y me asegurare de que entiendas perfectamente que no estas tan por encima como te puedes creer``. Tal vez la propia Tenten se habría pensado dos veces antes de actuar de esta manera pero cuando alguien se metia con sus habilidades como Kunoichi ella no lo podía aceptar de ninguna manera y estaba mas que dispuesta a poner a este tonto en su lugar de la manera mas eficaz posible

´´Ohhhh entonces ¿no tendras ningun problema con tener una pequeña pelea contra mi verdad? No he tenido una pelea de todo lo alto desde que casi mate a Mizuki por lo que un enfrentamiento contra ti debería ser de las cosas mas divertidas y emocionantes del mundo en estos momentos``. Naruto miro con un poco de alegría salvaje a la joven Kunoichi delante suya. Estaba ansioso por saber el potencial de sus compañeros de clase. Conocia las habilidades de algunos pero no de todos aunque en verdad la idea de enfrentarse a una de las mejores oponentes de la clase le hacia sentir una cierta alegría además de querer comprobar si podía ayudarla (para Naruto siempre que podía ayudar a elevar las habilidades de alguien era una cosa buena)

´´No tengo ningun problema con patearte el culo de mil maneras diferentes Uzumaki. Voy a asegurarme de enviar tu culo hasta lo mas alto del techo y luego enterrar todo tu cuerpo en el suelo de una patada``. Tenten se coloco en una posición de combate esperando tranquilamente a poner en su lugar a Naruto (en ningun momento recordando que Naruto era muy superior físicamente a ella. Parecía que la emoción de una buena pelea la había superado totalmente en realidad)

´´Bueno me alegro de que pienses de esa manera señorita Tenten porque tengo la intención de mantener mi culo perfectamente a salvo por lo que hazme un favor y demuéstrame tus habilidades. Muestrame todo lo que eres mas que capaz de hacer porque de lo contrario esta será una pelea mas bien aburrida y sosa``. Naruto estaba emocionado y se coloco en una simple posición de esperar. No es que fuera con exceso de confianza al respecto de la chica que tenia delante pero sabia mas o menos como funcionaba su estilo de combate y el sabia que tenia una clara ventaja sobre ella en verdad

Tenten siguió mirando por unos instantes a Naruto antes de lanzarse hacia delante a una velocidad mas que aceptable (alta velocidad de nivel genin casi velocidad chunin). Naruto se quedo sin embargo en el mismo sitio esperando tranquilamente cuando vio venir hacia el el puño de Tenten. Con pereza Naruto solo movio la cabeza de sitio evitando el golpe por completo solo para Tenten tratar de golpearlo con el codo cosa que esquivo agachándose sin ninguna dificultad muy a la sorpresa de Tenten aunque en seguida ella respondió tratando de darle una patada de giro que Naruto solo reacciono dando un salto hacia atrás

Naruto se mantuvo en su posición de tranquilo observando a Tenten que se lanzo una vez mas a por el solo que en esta ocasión vio venir una patada de giro con una fuerza aumentada por la velocidad añadida. Naruto solo levanto su brazo derecho y soporto el golpe sin ningun problema lo cual hizo que Tenten se quedara por un momento paralizada en esa posición aunque no tardo mucho en tratar de volver a ganar la ventaja por medio de usando su brazo como punto de apoyo para tratar de golpearlo en la cabeza con otra patada que el desvio con su otra mano

Tenten miro con ojos llenos de determinación a Naruto mientras estaba dando un salto hacia atrás recuperándose de haber lanzado dos nuevos golpes infructuosos. Naruto le sonrio antes de aparecer detrás de ella a una velocidad escandalosa. Tenten no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada ente de que fue golpeada en la espalda por el antebrazo izquierdo de Naruto que la envio volando por los aires antes de que Naruto volviera a aparecer para tratar de darle un golpe de remate con una patada. Por desgracia el segundo golpe fue visto venir y Tenten pudo protegerse con los brazos cruzados aunque el golpe dolio bastante

Naruto tenia que dárselo a Tenten. Había resistido dos de sus golpes. Uno de ellos había sido directo. No estaba usando su chakra para crear ondas de choque pero era bastante fuerte como para que Naruto golpeara con miembros endurecidos como el acero. Tenia que dárselo a la chica delante suya y admitir con total sinceridad que ella era una verdadera kunoichi a ser temible que posiblemente un dia llegaría a lo mas alto. Y el quería ver como de lejos ella llegaba en realidad

Tenten estaba dolorida por el golpe que había recibido en su espalda. No era nada mortal gracias a su entrenamiento de mejoramiento del cuerpo con chakra pero eso se había sentido como ser golpeado con un baston BO reforzado con chakra. Ella tenia que decirlo sin ninguna duda de que Uzumaki Naruto era uno de esos ninjas que jamás de los jamses quería tener en el lado malo si esta era una simple demostración de fuerza. Pero el combate no había terminado por nada en el mundo y ella no estaba dispuesta de ninguna manera a tirar la toalla todavía

Tenten salió disparada hacia Naruto esta vez tratando de golpearlo con el puño. Naruto desvio el golpe con facilidad aunque no sin antes ver otro puño venir a su cara. Durante los siguientes minutos seria un constante combate de ella tratar de golpearlo con sus puños mientras que el bloqueaba o esquivaba. Sin embargo solo un rato después ella trato de hacerle un barrido y tratar de golpearle en el estomago desde abajo. Naruto salto hacia atrás esquivando que era lo que ella había buscado que hiciera solo para encontrarse con una patada descendente que lo golpe contra el suelo de manera bastante brutal

El suelo debajo de Naruto se agrieto un poco y Tenten trato de imponer el máximo posible de fuerza para asegurarse de que el no se moviera pero se sorprendió cuando Naruto consiguió ponerse en pie y golpearla en el estomago con una patada que la hizo retroceder. Trato de moverse a continuación solo para encontrarse con Naruto una vez mas delante de ella y empezar a llover puñetazos obligándola a ponerse en guardia para cubrir el máximo de su cuerpo. Lo que era peor es que cada golpe de Naruto conseguía hacer un daño interno en ella y ella sabia que no aguantaría durante mucho mas tiempo dicha embestida

Naruto tenia que dárselo a Tenten. Ella era dura, ella era fuerte. Pero sus golpes tenían mayor fuerza a causa de su entrenamiento pesado y excesivo por lo que sabia que ella no tenia ninguna oportunidad de aguantar mucho mas. No queriendo que ella sufriera mas daño y sabiendo que esto estaba terminado le dio un ultimo golpe que la envio derrapando un par de metros hacia atrás y volvió a aparecer delante suya para darle una brutal patada que la dejo tirada en el suelo de la fuerza. Y aunque Naruto sabia que había ganado solo podía pensar que ella había hecho una verdadera demostración de fuerza y poder que el podía respetar

Tras recibir la patada de Naruto en su estomago a causa del ultimo puñetazo que recibió de el Tenten no pudo evitar doblarse y caer en el suelo. Fue un golpe bastante fuerte y ella sabia que no estaba mas en la posibilidad de pelear. Era insultante para ella porque había estado entrenando toda su vida como una especialista de taijutsu para poder lograr hazañas como sus padres y sin embargo no había durado nada contra Naruto que la había prácticamente aplastado desde el momento en que se puso a la ofesniva. Fue brutal y descorazonador para ella saber que todo su entrenamiento no la había dejado en posición frente al Uzumaki

Naruto se acerco a ella mientras que la chica trataba de ponerse en pie como bien podía pero le dolia mucho el cuerpo de lo que Naruto podía ver sin ningun problema. Se arrodillo delante de ell y dejo que su chakra se lanzara sobre ella atravesándola por completo y curando su cuerpo golpeado por el mismo. Ni que decir tiene que la expresión en tenten pr ser curada de esta manera no solo era increíble sino imposible de olvidar de ninguna manera porque obviamente ella no se había esperado esto de ninguna manera

Naruto sonrio a la chica de bollos y dejo que su chakra hiciera el trabajo. Nunca le había gustado el hecho de que con su fuerza superior no podía hacer ejercicios de entrenamiento con aquellos que tenían una resistencia o fuerza física no igual a la suya. Era capaz de controlarse pero Tenten en realidad lo había empujado y le había obligado a usar un poco mas de fuerza de lo normal algo con lo que el mismo no conto de ninguna manera. Naruto estaba orgulloso de la compañera Kunoichi que tenia y solo podía pensar en lo fuerte que ella misma llegaría

´´Bueno tengo que decir en verdad que tus habilidades de combate eran únicas y verdaderamente increíbles ¿Qué piensas de ir a tomar algo? Como recompensa por haberme dado un combate tan emocionante``. Naruto en verdad quería subir el animo de la chica mas que nada. Sabia que algunas personas se ponían de bajon cuando eran superadas de cualquier manera por lo que pensó que la mejor manera de asegurarse de que eso no pasaba con la chica que tenia delante era por medio de ser amable y cortes con ella y una buena comida dulce siempre era una manera de asegurarse que eso pasaba

Tenten se quedo mirando sin comprender a la persona que tenia delante. Un momento había sonado un poco arrogante pero ahora sonaba como si hubiera valorado en un gran nivel sus habilidades lo cual no tenia ningun sentido en realidad y ella solo quería preguntarse a donde iba esta persona. Pero por mucho que ella pensaba no llegaba a una conclusión lógica. La persona que tenia delante de ella era todo un misterio y no le gustaban los misterios. Lo que era peor es que en la vida ninja los misterios son sinónimos de problemas porque cualquier misterio solo dios sabia como podían llegar a terminar

´´…no veo ningun problema Uzumaki. Solo tienes que saber esto y es que si de alguna manera me das el mas minimo problema voy a tener tu pellejo en mi chimenea como un recordatorio que servirá para asustar a las futuras personas``. Ella trato de sonar amenazante pero cuando el solo sonrio a ella como sino fuera nada eso un poco la molesto. No es como si pudiera hacer nada porque la persona que tenia delante suya no parecía ser de los de fácil intimidación asique ella solo podía cuestionarse que es lo que iba a ser este tiempo entre ellos juntos

* * *

 **-Bar el Dragon Durmiente-**

Naruto podía sentir la mirada nerviosa de mucha gente. Era de esperar ya que después de todo el no había tenido ningun problema con la eliminación de los matones que una vez acosaron a Anko. No ayudo tampoco que su dulce y futura señora esposa había hecho su descontento en el pueblo civil (los civiles estaban aun mas acojonados desde ese dia de ella y algunos en secreto temian por lo que seria el futuro de la nación por ella) y mas de uno había aprendido por las malas que no es nada bueno ganárselo. No es como si a Naruto le importase

El dueño del lugar veía a Naruto como un cliente mas que adecuado. Naruto repartía sus visitas de comida chatarra entre este lugar y la tienda de Ramen. Naruto no podía permitirse comer de ese tipo de comida tanto como otras personas debido a que su cuerpo requería tres veces mas de energía y nutrientes. Al parecer su línea de sangre Omnyoton no solo era una línea de sangre del tipo elemental que le permitia tener un completo control de los cinco elementos primarios e incluso combinarlos si ese era su deseo (una cosa que el clan estaba escondiendo por temor a las represalias de tanto aliados como enemigos)

Al parecer su línea de sangre también afectaba a su mente y cuerpo. Cuanto mas consumía en alimentos mejor su cuerpo se volvia y Hotarubi que era la experta medica de sus consejeros ya había llegado a la conclusión que para sus trece o doce años tendrá el cuerpo perfecto de un joven de dieciséis años en su mejor momento. Tambien cuanta mas energía nutricional tuvira en su cuerpo menores serán los daños posibles a recibir en su cuerpo. Es como el jutsu de los Akimichi solo que en vez de estar destinado a realizar técnicas esta destinado a la mejoría del cuerpo y la mente

Naruto solo podía pensar que su línea de sangre era un poco de trampa pero no iba a negar que esta línea de sangre solo estaba haciéndole mucho bien mas que mal y francamente era un ninja por lo que de jugar justo no iba con el mucho por lo que le importaba mas bien poco lo que cualquier otra persona podía llegar a pensar de el por dicha línea de sangre

Tenten sin embargo no estab acostumbrada a ser blanco de tantas miradas. Sabia que hace unos meses la tienda en la que estaba había sido objeto de un acto de vandalismo por algunos ninjas incompetentes. Habian sido usados como un claro ejemplo de lo que ningun ninja debe ser: indisciplinado y tonto. Ninjas deben ser inteligentes y no dejar por nada que las cosas se salgan de control jamás y sus instructores en la academia usaron como cruel ejemplo a los idiotas chunin que se pensaron que podían hacer su santa voluntad en el pueblo ignorando las ordenes del Hokage

´´Buenos días Naruto ¿una orden de recogida para Anko una vez mas? ¿O has venido a honrar a nuestra tienda con solo tu presencia?``. El dueño del local salió a hacer frente al joven Uzumaki sabiendo lo mucho que le debía por haberlo ayudado cuando aquellos chunin decidieron ser deshonestos. El chico delante suya valia mas en su mente que la mayoría de sus clientes y aun mas porque había defendido a Anko cuando no había tenido que hacerlo. Era en su mente un buen chico y lo trataría adecuadamente

´´No. Anko esta en una misión del clan. Ella se estaba volviendo algo loca por solo estar entrenando por lo que decidimos que la mejor manera de mostrarle a ella que sus habilidades habían mejorado notablemente es con una misión por lo que estaras perdiendo a tu cliente favorito un tiempo viejo``. Naruto sonrio al pensar en como Anko había estado prácticamente nerviosa desde hace un tiempo queriendo un poco mas de accion y disfrute de la lucha. Por eso estaba haciendo una misión de exterminio en uno de los territorios de Hi no Kuni que parecía tener un gran grupo de bandidos de rango C. Seria una buena practica para ella en verdad

´´Eso suena de lo mas interesante aunque puedo entenderte perfectamente muchacho. Tener a Anko encerrada en el pueblo no es la mejor de las ideas y aun mas si ella tiene la intención de demostrar que sus habilidades son mejores que antes. Solo espero que nadie trate de hacer nada con ella y aprovecharse de ella estar en esa misión``. Era una verdad conocida que en ocasiones los ninjas eran enviados a misiones trampa. La mera idea de que la chica que veía como una nieta ser enviada a una de esas misiones le hacia querer estrangular a cualquier cosa

´´No creo que sea una de esas misiones en las que no tienes ni idea del objetivo. Hemos recabado mucha información del grupo en cuestión y estábamos seguros de enviar a Anko en la misión adecuada. Ademas de que ella tendrá alguna que otra sorpresa preparada por si las moscas algo sucede que sea malo``. La sonrisa de Naruto era una que prometia un gran mal para cualquiera que fuera lo bastante estúpido como para pensar siquiera en hacerle algo a Anko. El anciano del bar solo sabia que Anko estaba ahora mejor preparada que nunca si la confianza del niño delante suya era algo a decir

´´Ya veo. Entonces será mejor que vaya a ver que tengan vuestros pedidos listos para que podais comer tranquilamente aunque no creo que a Anko o a su señora le siente bien saber que en vez de estar tomando el tiempo con ella esta usted tomandolo con una chica diferente``. La mirada del anciano fue una que le dejo bien claro que si Anko se enteraba de esta reunión pequeña lo mas seguro es que lo molería a palos en el mejor de los casos. En el peor de ellos solo lo perseguiría por Konoha con intenciones hostiles y nada mas

´´Como he dicho Anko esta en una misión del clan por lo que dudo mucho que se llegue a enterar de esta pequeña reunión y en cuanto a Maya creo que ella esta muy ocupada discutiendo acerca de los asuntos del clan Uzumaki en Hi no Kuni, algo acerca de ella estar mas que nunca interesada en ver como esta de integrado el clan``. Maya era un poco de obsesionada con el orden de las cosas por lo que era lógico de pensar que ella quería saber como iban las cosas para el clan asique no estaba muy preocupado de ella venir a verlo mientras estaba tomando un dango tranquilamente

El hombre mayor asintió y se fue dejando a Naruto con tenten. Una Tenten que estaba mirando tranquilamente todo lo que estaba pasando en esa escena algo asi como interesada y divertida. Nunca había pensado que Naruto estaba preocupado por alguien pero al parecer esta Maya y esta Anko lo preocupaban considerablemente lo cual podía ser una buena cosa. Podria usarlo como un chantaje para luchar mas veces contra el. Oh si ella ya podía ver lo suficiente del chantaje contra el joven heredero uzumaki

´´Asique vienes un poco por aquí. Es curioso. Nadie de la clase sabe muy bien acerca de tus pautas y de ver hacia donde vas mas o menos. Estoy mas que segura de que algunas personas curiosas querrán saber acerca de todo lo que haces``. Tenten miro divertida como Naruto se estremeció. Despues de todo el sabia perfectamente que aunque las fangirls habían desaparecido por completo de la academia a causa de la fuerza de la academia eso no quería decir de ninguna manera que no hubiera ciertos problemas

´´Sabes que esa no es la manera mas adecuada para tratar a la persona que esta a punto de invitarte a tomar unos Dangos. Es mas bien un poco como de ser una niña desagradecida ¿Qué diría tu abuelo si se enterase de esto?``. Naruto no quería estar cerca de ninguno de los interesados en el por el clan uzumaki. Francamente quería huir y escapar de todos los que pensaban de una manera asi porque el sabia mejor que nadie de lo que esas personas eran mas que capaces lo cual incluia acosarlo sin darle el mas minimo descanso por lo que le perdonen si quería estar lo mas lejos posibles

´´Mi abuelo me diría que pida exactamente lo que sea necesario de ti sin pasarme demasiado para asegurarme de que no te cabreas demasiado conmigo. Somos ninjas y sacamos provecho de todas las situaciones posible y esta es una oportunidad de oro de chantajear al heredero del clan uzumaki ¿no piensas lo mismo mi amigo?``. Tenten dijo todo con una amable sonrisa en su rostro que solo hizo a Naruto mirarla mas en serio. Ella tenia que admitir que esto era mas divertido de lo que podía haber pensado en un determinado momento. Era además una cosa bastante buena de ver a Naruto estremecerse

´´Eres una persona cruel Ten-chan solo puedo imaginarme las cosas que harias a las personas que están desprevenidas de cualquier manera y sin estar preparados para ti. Solo pueo imaginar todo el caos y daño que podrías hacer por el mundo de aquí en adelante``. Naruto se estaba tratando de no reir demasiado al ver a la chica delante suya al sonrojarse por su apodo de mascota. Era una kunoichi y si el tenia que apostar este breve momento de vergüenza iba a dar paso a un momento de ira de la mas alta calidad lo cual un poco le hacia gracia

´´OYE no soy Ten-chan ni nada por el estilo. Soy Tenten la futura mayor kunoichi de Konoha y no hay nada ni nadie que me podrá detener para lograr convertirme en la mejor de todos los ninjas de esta aldea tampoco``. Ella miro a Naruto con firmeza como si lo retase para decir algo que ella pensaba como una burla o no estar de acuerdo con sus palabras. Pero Naruto no dijo nada solo cogió uno de los palos de dango con tranquilidad y darle un bocado como si estuviera mirando una cosa muy entretenida mas que nada

´´Pero es que Tenten es un nombre un poco demasiado largo ¿no te parece? Y además somos amigos ahora por lo que logicamnte hablando ¿no seria en tu mejor y mayor interés de que te llame por un nombre de mascota? Vamos Ten-chan animate a ello``. Naruto se lo pasaba bien metiéndose con ella y podía decir que ella estaba un poco molesta por sus palabras pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que se ponía un poco triste por lo que Naruto se empezó a preguntarse que es lo que le pasaba a la chica

´´Oie nada de ponerse triste o excesivamente emotiva. Ya tenemos bastante con los uchiha y aquellos que piensan que han tenido muy mala suerte en la vida por lo que anima ese alma y esfuérzate en mantenerte en lo mas alto``. Naruto nunca había visto bien a los que se ponían de malas. Normalmente si entendía lo que les psaba podía cambiar su ideal pero el había sufrido uno de los peores destinos imaginables por lo que cuando una persona se quejaba de que su vida no era buena entonces el si que se cabrearía ya que el había perdido a sus padres después de todo

´´No es nada Uzumaki. Es solo un pequeño golpe que tengo en este momento a causa de nuestro combate. No es un bajon propiamente dicho solo un poco de mal pensamiento que me persigue``. Tenten se sorprendió cuando vio que el rostro de Naruto se suavizaba. A diferencia de muchos niños petulantes que se quejaban cada dos por tres por tener una mala vida ella sabia que Naruto tenia todo el derecho de quejarse de que su vida fue mala ya que después de todo el había perdido a sus padres sin llegar a conocerlos y de lo que había oído sus primeros años de vida no fueron los mas amables

´´Ahhh ya veo…mira no voy a decir que no te pongas entonces de malas o de bajon ya que a nadie le gusta perder. Pero creo que has de entender un par de cosas: primero tengo ciertas ventajas por encima de otras personas por lo que es natural que sea muy difícil vencerme``. Solo la parte física de su línea de sangre le daba una resistencia mil veces mayor y una fuerza física descomunal por lo que para Naruto era un poco comprensible que el ganara en casi todo y por ello que algunas personas se enfurezcan. A nadie le gusta perder después de todo y Tenten tenia que aceptarlo

´´Soy mas que consciente de que te has entrenado y has convertido tu cuerpo a lo largo de todos estos años en una perfecta maquina de combate Tenten por lo que lo que tienes que hacer es esforzarte aun mas ¿me podras vencer? Bueno todo eso depende de cuanto mas entrenes y cuanto mas dediques al esfuerzo y cuanto me dedique yo pero en mas ya no te puedo decir si tienes una posibilidad o no``. Naruto no iba a mentirle por nada en el mundo y ocultarle a la chica que estaba delante suya la verdad. Si ella quería vencerle tendría que entrenar como si el infierno fuera su objetivo a superar y puede que eso no fuera bastante aun asi

Tenten alzo la mirada para ver a Naruto mirándola como si estuviera entretenido por algo. No es que ella se fuera a quejar demasiado. Naruto desde que comenzó la academia solo se había relacionado con la heredera Kurama. Rena se había mantenido alejada de el un poco aunque tenían una relación de constante conflicto mientras que Sasuke siempre que podía trataba de tener un spar amistoso con Naruto. Esas eran las únicas relaciones de Naruto que ella sabia y saber que el al parecer la había estado observando un poco tanto la incomodo como la hizo sentir de lo mas extraña. Nadie se había parado a fijarse en ella y sus habilidades desde que comenzó el curso

´´No te equivoques Tenten. No te digo esto por compasión te lo digo porque a diferencia de algunos de nuestra clase te veo constantemente esforzarte y sudar sangre para hacerte mas fuerte. Es curioso pero te pareces a Lee en eso. El quiere demostrar que crecerá fuerte sin tener ninjutsu o genjutsu por lo que si yo fuera tu me asociaría con el en un intento de conseguir un adecuado compañero de entrenamiento``. Rock Lee no podía usar ni ninjutsu ni genjutsu pero tenia un infierno de un golpe y una resistencia descomunal. El chico no llegaría lejos en rangos pero podía convertirse en un ninja poderoso solo con taijutsu al igual que Might Guy

´´Lee es en verdad bastante buen chico. Es muy amable conmigo y nunca me ha infravalorado como el Inuzuka y sus amigos por lo que creo que podrías tener razón y seria mas que un buen compañero de armas para mi. Pero Uzumaki no pienses que tu ultima victoria frente a mi significa algo. Voy a crecer mas fuerte aun de lo que ya estoy y volveré para golpear tu culo``. Tenten tenia fuego en sus ojos o al menos eso es lo que diría una persona normal de verla en ese mismo momento y Naruto era feliz por ello. Una persona con una meta era mejor que una persona sin metas

´´Me alegro de saber eso. Siempre es bueno tener algun que otro rival para conseguir que me mantenga en forma pero creeme Tenten que estoy muy por delante de ti en estos momentos por lo que tendras que llegar a crecer muy fuerte en un tiempo muy rápido y no hay atajos para convertirse en fuerte en el mundo ninja``. El no creía en eso de que con drogas uno podía estimular el crecimiento, era una estupidez en su mente y solo la tarea tonto de aquellos que no solo no eran lo bastante fuertes por si mismos en realidad sino de aquellos que careian de la mentalidad adecuada para ser ninjas

´´¿crees que eso me va a impedir tratar por todos los medios de vencerte algun dia? Ni lo sueñes tio porque voy a derrotarte un dia de estos y solo seras una mancha en la pared cuando te enganche con mis mejores habilidades de combate eso te lo garantizo``. Tenten no se rendiría de ninguna manera y ella lo derrotaría usando todo lo que sabia. Lo que ella no se espero por nada en el mundo fue la sonrisa de Naruto cuando ella dijo que lo vencería, casi como si el eperase eso o que ella intentase con todo su ahinco intentarlo en realidad. Era raro de cojones saber de alguien asi

´´Entonces será mejor que no deje de entrenar por nada en el mundo no vaya a ser que no te de un entretenimiento adecuado ¿no crees? Eso seria mi ultimo deseo en este mundo al no poder darte lo que tanto te apetece en la vida como un buen combate entre nosotros``. Naruto se rio un poco cuando la vio sonrojarse por su palabra acerca de entretenerla bien. La chica era divertida eso no lo iba a negar pero se notaba que no tenia una persona que la instruyese en los sentidos sexuales. Seria una victima fácil

Los dos se centraron entonces en comer el Dango que tenían sin darle importancia a las personas que los miraban. Unos los miraban preguntándose que quería tener que ver una niña normal y corriente con el heredero de uno de los clanes mas poderosos de Konoha mientras que otros miraban con claro odio a Naruto. Ya sea por celos de su posición o aun sin aceptar su inquilino. Lo que importaba de verdad es que ellos miraban y eran ignorados (o eso ellos pensaban)

* * *

 **-Residencia Higarushi-**

Goren estaba esperando tranquilamente a su nieta sabiendo que ella era mas que capaz de cuidarse por si misma aunque eso no quitaba de ninguna manera su preocupación. Desde la desaparición de Danzo el se había vuelto un poco mas paranoico ya que sin saber donde estaba el Shinobi no Yami eso hacia mas difícil para estar preparado para defenderse de cualquier intento del hombre en cuestión para golpear contra Konoha y seguramente tratar de echarle mano a su nieta si tenia la oportunidad. Danzo era un hombre que pensaba demasiado bien de si mismo y con la creencia de que sabia mejor que todos los demás y se lo merecía todo

Danzo era un shinobi poderoso y si lo que decían era cierto había conseguido implantes y una operación para su cuerpo que asegurase que estuviera en una buena situación física. Eso era un problema en su mente porque Danzo era poderoso y con experiencia. Pero había visto el entrenamiento de Itachi y Shisui y solo podía sentir lastima por el pobre imbécil que se enfrentase a ellos. Hiruzen había decidido sacar la picadora de carne y pasarlos por ella de lo que había podido aprender al verlos entrenar. En poco tiempo ambos podrían ser los dos Uchihas mas poderosos desde Izuna y Madara

El sabia que esto normalmente podría haber sido una apuesta pero Shisui e Itachi tenían un profundo amor por lo que tenia que ser el pueblo. Por lo que se suponía que debía representar y por eso Hiruzen los había elegido para sus puestos respectivos. Francamente le daba un poco de pena cualquier estúpido que se metiese en el camino de estos dos chicos aunque de lo que había aprendido el clan uchiha aunque recuperándose del impacto que sufrió eso no significaba que estaba perdonando una mierda de lo que les paso

El clan como un todo estaba bien y muchos de los miembros supervivientes eran niños con pocos adultos seguir con vida. Pero los pocos adultos shinobis que se habían mantenido con vida y que no estaban del lado de Mikoto habían expresado su descontento con Konoha pensando que era culpa de Konoha y solo Konoha todo lo que había pasado. Por desgracia este grupo de no mas de cinco miembros estaba en una situación de completa desventaja. No solo Mikoto estaba ahora al mando completo del clan sino que además de esto estaba el factor de que los niños del clan habían aprendido la verdad de los planes de Fugaku

Saber que Fugaku tenia la intención de convertir a los niños en herramientas y estar completamente sujetos a su voluntad llevo a los niños a estar del lado de Shisui e Itachi. Los niños que eran la esperanza del clan estaban entrenándose bajo la gia de Mikoto Uchiha que había delcarado que el error de Fugaku y los predecesores fue el de agrupar el conocimiento y no compartirlo y perfeccionarlo. Desde que Mikoto se había puesto a cargo de la educación y liderazgo del clan uchiha se podía decir que el clan tenia un brillante futuro

Desgraciadamente uno de los niños no estaba progresando. Ese niño era el segundo hijo de Fugaku: Uchiha Sasuke. De lo que decían los informes acerca del niño es que tenia un profundo y fuerte resentimiento contra el clan y contra el propio Itachi por haber traicionado a su padre. Como es natural el niño se había alejado lo máximo posible del resto de miembros de clan clasificándolos como débiles y se había asentado a si mismo en una parte privada ddel complejo

De lo ultimo que había oído su madre aunque triste por la decisión de Sasuke ella sabia que no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo de opinión. Despues de todo el niño era el hijo de Fugaku y ella sabia que si el niño quería despreciarlos lo haría. Itachi se lo había tomado también muy a mal pero con su nueva y futura posición a punto de llegar el entendió que no podía dejar que sus emociones lo gobernasen y le dijeran que el niño era su preocupación. Si bien ambos Uchiha amaban mucho al niño ellos tenían mas que claro que no podían dejar sus vidas por el

Goren solo podía culpar de esto a Fugaku y a Danzo. Al primero lo culpaba por ser estúpido. Nunca fue mas alla de un ninja de rango A y aunque era fuerte y poderoso no era tan fuerte y poderoso como para llegar al rango S como su hijo Itachi ya había logrado. Al segundo lo culpaba por ser completamente estúpido y solo sentirse como si solo el valiera el mundo entero. Danzo siempre había sido arrogante pero lo que había hecho en esta ocasión se llevaba la palma de los errores a cometer en su mente y sabia que mas tarde o mas temprano tendrían que hacerle pagar por sus accion

´´Abuelo ya he llegado``. Tenten llego después de haber pasado un buen rato en el restaurante con naruto. No iba a admitir de ninguna manera que el uzumaki sabia muy bien de lo que hablaba y de lo que se trataba cuando era referente a asuntos ninja aunque ella tenia que admitir que era una persona que sabia dar muy buenos consejos en su mente al menos

Goren se fue a ver a su nieta pero cuando vio los destrozos en su ropa y las claras marcas de haber recibido algun que otro golpe no pudo evitar encender un fogonazo de chakra que envio todo alrededor de la casa en un ataque de pánico. Nunca le gustaba ver moretones en su nieta y mucho menos sino tenia ni idea de que eran ¿podia haber sido algun grupo de abusones y alborotadores? Sabia que su nieta era mas que capaz de defenderse a si misma pero si la tenían superada en numero entonces las posibilidades no estaban a favor de ella en ninguno de los sentidos sino en su contra

´´¿Qué ha pasado Tenten? Nunca vienes tan golpeada de la academia ¿ha sido algun grupo de niñatos tontos que pensaban que podían decir cualquier mierda de ti?``. Goren necesitaba ser la información antes de que le diera un ataque al corazón. Por eso cuando empezó a ver a su nieta no triste sino sonreir supo que algo extraño había tenido que pasar ya que era lo único que podía explicar que su nieta estuviera sonriendo en vez de clamando acerca de un grupo atacarla. Dedujo que seria mejor escuchar antes de actuar

´´Bueno ya ves estaba en el patio de la academia entrenando mi kata de puños pensando acerca de nuestros tres claros superiores. Todos ellos son grandes ninjas y debo decir sin ninguna duda de que los tres se han ganado sus posiciones con esfuerzo, sangre y sudor aunque eso no va a impedir que les parta la cara en caso de tener la mas minima oportunidad``. Tenten dejo que el fuego de sus ambiciones se propagase llegando por completo a su abuelo, el mismo abuelo que ahora estaba escuchando tranquilamente y sospechando que iba a tener que matar a alguien

´´Entonces Uzumaki me dio un susto de muerte diciéndome que estaba dejando demasiado mi mente vagar mientras practicaba. Me moleste con el y lo incite a una pelea. La pelea se llevo a cabo y debo decir que fui aplastada sin compasión por el abuelo. Fue lo mas brutal que jamás haya experimentado en mi vida y te aseguro abuelito que he experimentado muchas cosas gracias a tu entrenamiento``. Ella siempre se había sentido superada por su abuelo pero experimentar lo mismo por parte del uzumaki no fue ni una gota de comparación, fue increíble en verdad

´´¿Retaste a Naruto? Entonces puedo entender perfectamente porque estas asi de golpeada. Naruto no ha tenido una formación que podamos llamar y definir de lo mas normal. Incluso hace parecer todo lo que yo hice para entrenarte como una cosa de segundo grado mi querida nieta``. Ahora ya no podía cabrearse. Si Naruto era el que se había enfrentado a ella entonces las posibilidades de su nieta salir impune eran minimas por decir como minimo y a decir verdad no le extrañaba. Naruto se había entrenado de maneras que hacen que cualquier cosa se vea como un paseo por el parque

´´¿en serio? Se me hace extraño de pensar abuelito que hay un tipo de formación que es mas brutal que la tuya y por mucho. Eres un poco de un sádico abuelo y eso es quedarse corto por completo pero afirmas que Naruto se entrena de una manera mas bien brutal ¿Qué me puedes decir de sus métodos de entrenamiento?``. Ahora ella era verdaderamente curiosa. Su abuelo era una bestia parda en el entrenamiento y dejaba bien claro que sin dolor no hay victoria ni recompensa pero el mismo había admitido que el era manso ¿Qué demonios hacia Uzumaki?

´´Tenten aunque soy a decir verdad un entrenador bastante brutal has de entender que incluso mi formación es mas o menos como un paseo por el parque al respecto y con diferencia de lo que el joven heredero del clan Uzumaki ha estado sintiendo en su cuerpo cada dia y cada noche desde que se inicio su entrenamiento como ninja``. Diablos el no era suave y estaba entrenando a su nieta como un ANBU pero la formación del niño en cuestión era mas bien diseñada para destruirlo por completo ya sea físicamente o mentalmente. Sentia un poco de compasión por el niño en realidad

´´Naruto ha sido entrenado desde que era un niño para ser el mejor. Su formación esta ideada para hacerlo una verdadera maquina de combate. Para pasar días sin comer. Para estar en la mejor forma física después de horas y horas de entrenamiento y conflicto. Eso es lo que es la vida de Naruto Tenten. Ni en mi peor intención me puedo comparar a lo que sus maestros le meten en la mollera``. Era una verdad aterradora pero se podía decir lo mismo de Sasuke y de Rena. Ambos de ellos eran entrenados de la misma manera y de la forma lo mas brutal posible

Tenten se quedo de piedra por las palabras de su abuelo. Sabia que Naruto se entrenaba en serio pero que su propio abuelo admitiera sin ninguna duda de que el mismo estaba lleavndolo suave en comparación con su formación un poco la molesto en realidad. Era orgullosa y no dejaría por nada en el mundo que nadie la superase de ninguna de las maneras por lo que tenia mas que claro que tenia que conseguir de alguna manera que su abuelo intensificara su formación. No se iba a quedar de ninguna manera detrás de Naruto

´´Abuelo ¿seria posible aumentar mi formación como kunoichi? No quiero quedarme detrás de Naruto. Quiero vencerlo y no podre lograr eso a menos que consiga de alguna manera una formación mas eficiente y fuerte de la que ya tengo``. Ella estaba plenamente convencida de ello. Y si hubiera sido cualquier dia ella no habría tenido la atención de su abuelo sin embargo su abuelo la estaba mirando por unos momentos y tratando de ver mas alla de lo que normalmente ella dejaba ver. Su abuelo siempre era capaz de ver mas alla de cualquier cosa que se ve en lo mas natural

´´…supongo que no tengo mas alternativa que iniciar una formación mas adecuada de ti. Te mereces un entrenamiento mas que adecuado en verdad y creo que se mas o menos lo que buscas. Pero Tenten has de entender que la formación que me pides no es una cosa normal y corriente a dar. Seras puesta en el mismo infierno para poder soportar esta formación ¿estas preparada para ello en verdad?``. Como todo abuelo el no quería poner a su nieta en este tipo de situación pero si ella lo buscaba no había nada que el pudiera hacer para evitarlo en verdad

´´Quiero ser fuerte y poderosa. Quiero dejarle claro al mundo el legado de mis padres. Quiero proteger a los que me importan como mis padres hicieron antes. No quiero ser una persona que precisa de la ayuda de los demás a menos que sea necesario. Quiero ser capaz de cuidar de mi misma``. Este era su deseo y ella haría lo imposible por verlo cumplido. L que ella no sabia es que fue con su intención de defender a los que le importan que convenció al final a su abuelo de entrenarla

* * *

 **-Complejo Uzumaki-**

Maya estaba tranquilamente afilando a Reiki mientras pensaba en el dia de mierda que había tenido. A pesar de su edad ella ya estaba metida de lleno en la guía del clan uzumaki a su mejor punto y es por eso que había tenido que tener reuniones con muchas personas de alta importancia no solo para Konoha sino también en Hi no Kuni. El problema es que ella era una chica y ser una chica en un mundo de negocios no era tan bien visto. Era un insulto por completo en su humilde opinión ya que se suponía que los ninjas no tenían estos problemas ¿era acaso que los ninjas eran mas civilizados que los civiles? Era una posibilidad que ella no estaba por negar tras ver como de machistas son en las cosas de negocios los hombres

Ya ves Konoha estaba bien con ella hacer algunas de las operaciones que tenia pensado. Era una alianza con los clanes Nara, Akimichi y Yamanaka. Sacando el provecho de la fueza naval de Uzu ella había creado una alianza con los tres clanes de que a cambio de una alianza política en Konoha y Hi no Kuni ellos tendrían un descuento del veinte por ciento en los negocios de envio a través de sus empresas de envio y transporte. Como es natural esto había metido en el bote a los tres clanes como era bien sabido que cualquier negocio que tenían en el envio tenían que ir al gremeio de comercio civil. Hacer esto no solo hacia daño a los civiles sino también a los políticos de la capital por lo que ella estaba bien con ello

Con esta alianza ella estaba mas que segura de que había ganado el apoyo de los tres clanes y sabia que ellos solo eran el comienzo de una gran operación para poner a todos los clanes de acuerdo con los uzumaki convirtiéndose en su medio de transporte. No solo debilitaría a los políticos civiles sino además de eso aseguraría que cuando ella tomase el trono ella misma fuera apoyada por los clanes ya que al ser la esposa principal del clan uzumaki ella seria apoyada de manera inmediata

Su padre había tenido a bien informarle acerca de cómo su hermano no había dado el corte en la mente de su padre y había incluido ya que en caso de psarle a el cualquier cosa seria ella la que se convertiría en la señora de Hi no Kuni. Era una información privada pero ella sabia que si quería tener una garantía de que si algo le pasaba a su padre ella tuviera el apoyo completo tenia que ganarse a la verdadera fuerza de Hi no Kuni: los shinobis. Solo un estúpido por completo pensaría que los civiles eran la fuerza principal de Hi no Kuni

Se dependía para todo de los shinobis y se precisaba de ellos en todo por lo que era lógico que ella viera como una necesidad mas que importante de ganarse la confianza asi como la alianza de los shinobis. Los shinobis y samuráis de la capital ya la respetaban mas que a nadie mas de la nobleza por lo que a ellos ya se los tenia ganados pero los shinobis de Konoha eran otra cosa. Si ella quería tener en verdad el control del gobierno tenia que tenerlos como firmes aliados para ella por lo que de ahí que estaba moviéndose en ese mismo momento para hacer las negociaciones adecuadas

No era ilusa. Sabia que si los nobles juntaban sus fondos podían hacer que alguna parte de la fuerza militar de Konoha se pusiera de su lado para poner a su hermano Jin como gobernante. Pero si conseguía a los clanes que eran la mayor fuerza militar en Hi no Kuni sin contar con el ejercito samurái de su lado entonces no importaría en absoluto lo mucho que ellos se opusieran a ella no tendrían otra opción que callarse y aceptarla como la señora Daimyo de Hi no Kuni. La simple idea de conseguir hacer eso la hacia sentirse my motivada para continuar con este trabajo de alianzas aunque por desgracia tenia que admitir que tendría que tratar con los comerciantes furiosos por quitarles su negocio

´´No es para nada mi culpa si los shinobis prefieren usar mi red de distribución antes que la de los demás comerciantes. Tampoco es mi culpa que seamos vistos de manera mas efecita que ellos aunque teniendo en cuenta que la flota Uzumaki es una de las flotas mas poderosas militarmente es comprensivo ahora que lo pienso``. Era chistoso por decir como minimo en su mente que la gente no se diera cuenta de que el valor y el glamour de sus compañias no significaba nada sino podían ofrecer el mismo nivel de seguridad que ella sin embargo si podía dar

´´Maya-sama debe dejar de hablar para usted misma a no ser que quiera que todos piensen que usted es mas bien loca dios solo sabe a lo que ello podría llevar``. Emi dejo saber su punto como siempre lo haría. Era su trabajo recordarle a su ama que ella siempre tenia que tener cuidado con lo que hacia aun mas ahora que estaba en una situación tan delicada

´´jeje lo siento es solo que estoy muy emocionada. Ya hemos ganado el apoyo de tres de los clanes de Konoha y estoy mas que segura que los Kurama también nos apoyaran por haber evitado que Unkai Kurama se saliera con la suya eso hace cuatro clanes. Es imposible que pueda tener un control completo de todo lo que siento en este mismo momento Emi``. Si, con sus planes saliendo tan bien era lógico que ella estuviera tan emocionada en realidad. Sin embargo una mirada de Emi fue mas que suficiente como para hacerle saber que era mejor tener cuidado

´´solo dejalo ser y se mas tranquila Maya-sama``. Kaisha estaba tumbada tranquilamente delante suya fumando tranquilamente de la pipa que ella usaba comúnmente cuando quería relajarse con tabaco especial importado. Emi la miro un poco furiosa por no darle una charla un poco mas seria pero Kaisha solo miro a Emi pensando que estaba exagerando

´´Aunque es cierto que tenemos mucho apoyo si hay el mas minimo indicio de debilidad por mi parte mi querido hermano y mi madre lo mas seguro es que trataran de usarlo para destruir mi posición. Tienes razón Emi no tenia que ser un poco dejada como lo estaba siendo``. Ella dejo por un momento de afilar su espada para ponerse alerta. Una fuerte y poderosa presencia había entrado en el recinto aunque no le tomo mucho para entender que era Naruto algo que la tranquilizo bastante ya que si hubiera sido una presencia desconocida ella estaría mas o menos sola con sus guardianes

´´Naruto-sama acaba de llegar mi señora y de lo que puedo sentir viene de muy buen humor``. Kaisha sabia que esta era la única forma de que se tranquilizara de alguna manera Maya. Cuando su jefa escucho acerca de Naruto llegar a la casa ella de inmediato dio un respiro y se tranquilizo al pensar que sabia que a Naruto no le haría la mas minima gracia de verla todo nerviosa

Naruto llego a la sala de estar de la casa para encontrarse a Maya esperándolo con la Reiki guardada y tomando tranquilamente el te. Naruto no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que ella estaba en realidad un tanto molesta o algo por el estilo. Eso solo quería decir que los comerciantes la habían estado molestando por sus planes de garantizar una unidad y cohesion entre los demás clanes y el suyo. Naruto solo suspiro por dentro y decidió sentarse en frente de ella y tomarse el también un poco de te

´´Sabes que no soy la única persona de esta casa que tiene trabajo pero deberías de tranquilizarte un poco mas que solo dejarte llevar por completo y dejar que las emociones se lleven por delante tu vida``. Naruto sabia muy bien de lo que hablaba. Maya estaba dejando que las emociones que inspiraban los muy pesados de los comercios le llegaran y Naruto podía ver sin ninguna duda que ella estaba mas alla de molesta por lo que solo le recomendaba que se tranquilizara

´´¿en serio? Eso es muy complicado de hacer teniendo en cuenta que tengo a un monton completo de imbéciles que no paran de dar el follon. Que si les quito el negocio, que si es competencia injusta. Que si los clanes son desagradables con ellos. Francamente estoy muy molesta por la forma en que piensan que pueden venir a mi y molestarme con sus problemas``. No le gustaba que los civiles se pensasen que podían exigir o tratar de obtener todo lo que querían. Ella no estaba pensando en si misma como una princesa sino como la señora del hogar que tenia que mantener el fuerte

´´Los civiles están demasiado acostumbrados a ser una fuerza dentro del pueblo y dentro de la nación. En cuanto ven su poder escapar es obvio que se ponen de los nervios por lo que lógicamente que ellos estuvieran con ganas de darte el follon ya que pensaron que de esa manera seria obvio que tendrían una vez mas su poder``. Era de lo mas normal que cuando alguien se ve perdiendo el poder vaya a gritar y patalear por intentar recuperar el poder perdido y los civiles no eran solo de eso capaces sino muy posiblemente del juego sucio para recuperar el poder

´´Eso puede ser cierto pero tengo bastante claro que bajo mi regla los civiles no van a tener la misma libertad de la que han gozado hasta ahora. Tengo la sensación de que los civiles son en su mayor parte los tramposos que han estado planificando contra los interés de mi padre y de mi de convertir el poder mas centralizado``. Era una cosa que la molestaba soberanamente. Los jueces tenían que ser la representación de la justicia del Daimyo y sin embargo de lo que había oído es que los nobles no estaban de acuerdo con el Daimyo tener dicho control

´´No puedo decirte que hagas o no hagas unas cosa Maya pero recuerda que todo movimiento en que pienses para actuar o para hacer es que siempre tendrá un efecto secundario. Si quieres gobernar de verdad debes hacer ver al pueblo que eres mas valiosa para ellos que los nobles y cualquier persona que se intente colocar en el podio``. Era simple en su mente en realidad ya que si uno quiere gobernar debe ser necesitado por su gente no tener a la gente en su contra en cada momento

´´De todos modos veo que aun tienes que sacarte mucha rabia de tu sistema por lo que lo mejor será que deje ser. Tengo que hablar con Hyoma de todos modos y hay asuntos de importancia además que atender``. Naruto se tomaba muy en serio su deber como líder del clan Uzumaki y no dejaba de ninguna de las maneras que las cosas se quedaran de manera fuera de control. El había recibido un informe de Hyoma que decía que tenían que hablar acerca de un asunto en cuestión por lo que el tenia claro que lo tenia que hacer

´´¿me vas a dejar sola y con esta palpitante gana de golpear algo? ¿Qué clase de futuro marido eres que no afrontas los golpes de tu mujer cuando ella esta de malas eh?``. Maya lo dijo en broma porque sabia que el siempre hacia tiempo para estar con ella pero la necesidad de meterse con alguien era muy fuerte en ese mismo momento por lo que esperaba ser perdonada por tener ganas de meterse con alguien

´´Ahora querida no creo que eso sea lo mas adecuado de decirle a tu marido. En cuanto a no afrontar tu ira para que te desahogues creo que tengo la medida mas eficaz por medio de irse al campo de entrenamiento establecido fuera y destrozarlo como mas te guste. Las juntas de reparación solucionaran cualquier daño siempre y cuando no destruyas demasiado el lugar``. Naruto sonrio a Maya de manera alegre antes de hacer un adiós hacia ella. Naruto ya se estaba alejando cuando escucho el sonido de las pisadas lo cual quería decir que ella ya se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento

Naruto encontró a Hyoma en la sala de meditación mientras que respiraba tranquilamente el olor del perfume de las fragancias que el había colocado en la sala. Hyoma se veía tranquilo por fuera pero Naruto pudo ver sin ninguna duda de que Hyoma no estaba lo mas minimo de satisfecho o contento con algo. Era algo alarmante porque Hyoma rara vez se molestaba por algo y seguramente cuando algo lo molestaba quería decir problemas mas bien serios por lo que Naruto se sento delante suya y espero pacientemente a que hablara (nunca es bueno tratar de sacar de un trance a un ninja)

´´Mi señor he recibido recientemente un informe detallado acerca de lo que esta ocurriendo en Nami no Kuni (Nota: Hyoma es ciego pero los informes enviados a el están tanto en braely como escritos de manera normal para otros lectores) y creo que puedo decir sin ninguna duda de que esta información es de lo mas interesante``. Interesante era su forma de decir que el monstruo de Gato debía ser detenido de la manera lo mas brutal y lo mas cruel posible. No habría compasión para esta persona de ninguna manera

Naruto cogió los informes y observo detalladamente lo que decía. Basicamente era un aviso de que Gato estaba sangrando poco a poco a todo Nami no Kuni. En dos años el pueblo estaría tan mal que la mayor parte serian indigentes en el mejor de los casos. Los shinobis allí establecidos ya habían tenido que detener varios intentos de Gato de convertir a niños y niñas en el mercado sexual y el trabajo forzado. Gato solo pensaba que eran una amenaza menor en el mejor de los casos

´´Esto es una información bastante desagradable ¿Qué recomendarías de hacer Hyoma? Aun no están lo bastante débiles como para querer ser recatados y piensan que pueden resolverlo por si mismos. Nuestros hombres pueden hacerse una buena reputación salvando a los niños, niñas y mujeres de las garras de Gato en verdad por lo que pueden continuar un tiempo asi``. No era por ser insensible pero Naruto no ayudaría a una nación extranjera de manera gratuita ya era bastante con estar evitando que los matones de Gato se divirtieran con los niños y las mujeres

´´Desgraciadamente no se pueden tomar medidas de ningun tipo contra Gato por el momento. No ha hecho nada para molestar a Uzu de manera directa ni a Hi no Kuni. Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir defendiendo en la clandestinidad a la gente que no puede defenderse. Pero cuanto mas tiempo pase en el poder Gato mayores son las posibilidades de que ese hombre se afiance allí``. Era tan sencillo de hacer en su mente. Ellos iban y cortaban la cabeza del tipo feo y estaría todo hecho pero ahora mismo no podían hacer nada de eso

´´Entonces solo nos queda esperar y rezar para que los ancianos de Nami no Kuni no sean demasiado arrogantes como para pensar que pueden resolverlo por si mismos``


	12. Chapter 12

**Y aqui estoy señoras y señores. Este es el segundo capitulo que publico este mes de esta historia pero el proximo mes toca otra historia diferente. hay que darle algo de tiempo a mi musa para trabajar por favor. Por lo que espero que la gente este bien con eso de que le de un descanso a esta historia y me ponga con otra de mis historias. Prometo no abandonarla. He invertido mucho en esta historia y no tengo intencion de haerlo pero se necesita tiempo y mucho mas para conseguir que algo florezca de la manera adecuada. La paciencia es una virtud**

 **Gracias por seguir esta historia**

* * *

 **Dias de Libertad, Dias de Descanso**

 **-Konoha no Sato. Residencia Sarutobi-**

El complejo Sarutobi estaba en perfecta calma. Era algo natural de ver cada dia para Sasuke ya que se levantaba bastante temprano con el único objetivo de poder entrenar el máximo posible. Es cierto que una persona normal cuestionaria porque tenia tanto interés en el entrenamiento pero para Sasuke su formación era de lo mas importante por varios motivos ulteriores. Lo principal y mas importante es que tenia un rival al que superar y el no iba a descansar de ninguna manera hasta que lo hubiera superado de todas las formas posibles

Naruto Uzumaki era en su mente el ninja mas poderoso que jamás podría llegar a conocer. El poder que Naruto tenia era increíble y era al igual que el solo un niño. Pero para cuando terminasen la formación en la academia el sospechaba que Naruto ya seria material de jonin bajo. Era una idea impresionante el saber que pronto mas tarde o mas temprano podría empezar a luchar mas en serio contra el buscando saber quien de los dos era el mas fuerte y el mas poderoso un lugar que el esperaba ocupar por todos los medios posibles

No quería ocuparlo por motivos egoístas como muchos otros. Ser el mas fuerte y poderoso no era por el hecho de querer ser superior a los demás pero porque quería defender a los que le importaban. No tenia la mas minima gana de ver a su familia sufrir de ninguna manera y el estaba mas que dispuesto a emplear todos cada uno de los medios para conseguir llegar a ser el ninja mas fuerte de su generación. Aunque sabia que tenia por delante posiblemente al mayor rival que nadie se podía llegar a imaginar. No era tan tonto como para pensar que podía superar asi como asi a Naruto o a Rena

Rena era su otra rival. Una kunoichi sin ninguna duda de gran habilidad al menos en su mente. El sospechaba que ella se contenía mucho a la hora de los combates pero podía entenderlo perfectamente. Rena había sido educada como el perro de ataque de los Uchiha de lo que había podido oir a escondidas de su abuelo. No le hizo nada feliz la idea de que una de sus amigas fuera educada de esa manera y que algunos políticos estúpidos pensasen que podían hacer con ella lo que quisieran como había sido el interesl del maldito de Fugaku Uchiha

Si Fugaku siguiera con vida lo mas seguro es que estaría ahora sometido en la prisión de Crematoria y aun asi en la mente de Sasuke eso seria un poco demasiado amable con lo que se refería al castigo adecuado para el bastardo. Para Sasuke el destino de Fugaku debería haber sido de lo mas terrible posible y haberle mostrado el infierno mismo que el había hecho sufrir a otras personas. Pero desgraciadamente Itachi-san se había encargado de que su padre pagase con la muerte. Un poco de una lastima para el porque la idea del sufrimiento eterno para Fugaku Uchiha era una idea de lo mas atractiva en realidad

De todos modos dejo de pensar en eso y empezó su sesión de entrenamiento. Cogio un baston bo de entrenamiento y le coloco las bolas de peso amplificado en los dos bordes. Tal y como estaba en su nivel actual podía moverse adecuadamente con un peso de cuarenta kilos en cada uno de los extremos. El dia de hoy estaba empezando con el entrenamiento de cincuenta kilos. Era un poco excesivo tal vez pero esta era la parte de coordinación de su entrenamiento con el objetivo de ser capaz de mover siempre su baston de la manera adecuada sin importar lo difícil que fuera por las causas que fueran

El también llevaba en su cuerpo un sello de resistencia que servia para aumentar la carga de energía física empleada en todo momento siviendo de esta manera para asegurarse de que el estaba constantemente ejercitando todos sus musculos y no solo una pequeña parte asi como aumentar su fuerza y velocidad. Era un entrenamiento riguroso el que se ponía a si mismo con este sello pero sabia muy bien que Naruto podía estar haciendo lo mismo que el para mantenerse en perfecta forma física algo que teniendo en cuenta el clan del que venia parecía mas fácil para el

Mediante la aplicación de chakra en ciertos maniquís de formación especiales del campo de entrenamiento del Sarutobi los maniquís se convirtieron en autómatas que se colocaron en posición de combate frente a el con bastones propios. El movio su propio baston a pesar del peso nuevo con bastante habilidad aunque tuvo que tener un mayor control del normal ya que el nuevo peso hacia que fuera mas difícil de moverse adecuadamente y que le fuera fácil de perder el control sobre el baston

Seria media hora mas tarde que dio por concluida esa sesión de entrenamiento ya que tenia que ir poco a poco hasta que se acostumbrase al nuevo peso de su baston. Ahora le tocaban sus ejercicios de control de chakra que realizaba de manera continua no solo para tener un mayor control de este sino además para poder tener unas reservas aun mayores de las que ya tenia. Esto por supuesto exigia ejercicios de control diversos y variados como eran los ejercicios de adherencia de objetos al mismo tiempo que estaba haciendo uno de los ejercicios de superficie física irregular

Sasuke podía sentir un poco ya la tensión sobre su cuerpo. Ademas de los ejercicios del Bo ya había llevado unas tres horas de ejercicio de acondicionamiento físico en lo mas extremo posible. Unos ejercicios hechos por su propio abuelo con la intención de acondicionar su cuerpo de la manera mas efectiva posible. Por lo que de ahí que su cuerpo estuviera quejándose y no quisiera tener nada que ver con los ejercicios de control de chakra pero el aun asi continuaría. Estaba seguro de que Naruto tenia que hacerlo mil veces mas difícil por lo que no se rendiría tan fácilmente y de ninguna manera

´´Es muy interesante verte despertar cada mañanñana y dar el máximo posible de tu esfuerzo para entrenar aunque debo decir Sasuke que creo que hay ocasiones en las que pienso que te excedes a ti mismo bastante mas de lo necesario``. Hiruzen estaba plantado en la entrada del campo de entrenamiento viendo a su nieto formarse de la manera que solo Gai podría hacer en realidad. Le llenaba de orgullo saber que su nieto quería ser tan poderoso y temible como su propio padre quien se decía era un firme oponente de tanto Madara como hashirama pero no le gustaba verlo poner tanta tesnion en su cuerpo. Eso nunca era bueno

´´Lo siento jiji pero eso de darme un tiempo de descanso no es posible de ninguna manera. Necesito ser el mas fuerte de nuestra generación si quiero ser capaz de proteger de alguna manera a los niños de nuestra familia. No los dejare sufrir ningun daño``. Sasuke se estaba moviendo sobre la superficie de agua mientras tenia cinco piedras pegadas a su cuerpo. Era un esfuerzo constante y muy agotador pero el tenia mas que claro que este esfuerzo daría sus frutos cuando le ayudase a convertir sus ya buenas reservas de chunin en jonin en solo unos pocos meses (el estaba molesto porque de lo que había oído Naruto con la misma edad que el y ya tenia reservas de jonin)

´´Un ninja debe saber cuando debe poner su cuerpo en el limite y cuando darse descansos Sasuke. Estar constantemente entrenando nunca es bueno a decir verdad y eso suele hacer mas daño a la larga``. Era un consejo sabio que el había dado a muchos de sus ninjas. Eran pocos los que podían hacer un entrenamiento brutal como su nieto hacia pero todos ellos ya habían pasado de los quince años mientras que su nieto solo tenia diez años por lo que de ahí su preocupación por el al poner su cuerpo en tanto borde

´´No es eso abuelo. Naruto siempre esta entrenando. Es como una maldita maquina que no se toma un descanso en ningun momento. Siempre esta tomando un esfuerzo constante por convertirse en un mejor ninja ¿Cómo me puedo llamar un rival de el sino doy todo lo que tengo de la misma manera?``. Naruto era su rival y no se detendría de ninguna manera hasta vencerlo o al menos hacerle sudar considerablemente por la victoria. El fue sin embargo sorprendido por la risa de su abuelo que obviamente estaba mas que contento con sus palabras

´´Naruto es algo asi como un caso excepcional. Los humanos normales necesitan descanso continuo para poder hacer que sus cuerpos se recuperen adecuadamente y hacerse mas fuertes. La regeneración de Naruto elimina de cualquier manera esa debilidad dándole mas oportunidades de entrenamiento por lo que nieto no es cuestión de entrenar mas la forma para alcanzar a Naruto sino de averiguar donde quieres destacar y controlar todo lo demás``. Naruto le recordaba demasiado a sus sensei. Monstruos de la naturaleza los dos de ellos que dieron todo lo que tenían por convertirse en ninjas de gran poder lo mas pronto posible

´´¿estas diciendo que Naruto esta en constante entrenamiento debido a una ventaja como la que nosotros tenemos con el clan Saru? Vaya mierda mas desagradable e injusta. Ya bien podríamos haber tenido además del contrato Saru una línea de sangre parecía a la de el``. Sasuke se quejo con un pequeño puchero que fue divertido para Hiruzen ya que el mismo había expresado esa opinión cuando conoció a varios Uzumaki que debido a la regeneracion de su clan podían continuar entrenando mucho mas que los demás. Fue un golpe considerable para el en su mente

´´Yo que tu no daría por sentado lo que los miembros del clan Saru pueden dar ya que después de todo mi padre Sasuke Sarutobi fue gracias a las enseñanzas del clan Saru que llego a convertirse en uno de los mayores shinobis de la historia por lo que creo que seria mas que conveniente de decirte que los trates con el mayor de los respetos``. Su padre fue un ninja de poder y renombre muy grande y creía que seria un mejor ejemplo a seguir para su nieto que cualquier otro. Y cuando vio a su nieto mirarlo emocionado supo que había acertado perfectamente

´´Tienes razón jiji y lamento que haya podido sonar despectivo pero tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo que la capacidad única de Uzumaki lo hace un verdadero monstruo ¿una persona con resistencia asi como una vitalidad tan grandes lo hace un verdadero monstruo de shinobi``. Sasuke se giro para ver a su abuelo asentir a sus palabras la verdad muy entretenido por ellas. No podía negar que las palabras de su nieto eran verdad. Con su resistencia descomunal y vitalidad única Naruto era la pesadilla viviente en el campo de batalla ya que lo convirtieron en un hombre matador de ejercito de la misma manera que el Sandaime Raikage y el en su juventud fueron

Y lo mas gracioso de todo es que Naruto era joven después de todo. Dale unos años mas y será aun mas poderoso. Dale una década de formación y entrenamiento continuo y tendras un monstruo como lo fue Hashirama Senju o Madara Uchiha. Y eso era sin añadir el poder del Kyubi. Un estremecimiento paso por la espalda de Hiruzen ¿Qué clase de monstruo había creado ese chico de Minato? Francamente Naruto era la personificación de los problemas para todos aquellos que fueran demasiado estúpidos como para enfrentarse a ellos

´´De todos modos creo que debemos volver a la zona principal del complejo. Creo que tu hermano se ha despertado y lo mas posible es que te este buscando. Desde la muerte de tu madre no se quiere separar de ti de ninguna manera``. Las palabras de Hiruzen se llenaron de dolor. Miya había caído victima de una enfermedad interna que hacia daño a los órganos internos matándolos poco a poco. No había nada que hubieran podido hacer. Habian tratado con todos los medios para solucionarlo incluido las juntas medicas del clan uzumaki pero fallo, era como si el propio chakra de Miya se volvió contra ella

´´Sera mejor entonces que vaya a ver a Kono. No lo pienso dejar ni un solo instante fuera de mi vista mientras que el Tio Asuma este en esa misión de importancia en Taki no Kuni``. La mención de la muerte de su madre era una cosa que no podía soportar. Recordaba bien las ultimas palabras de su madre: te quiero. Eran palabras que se le habían quedado grabadas en el corazón y se había prometido a si mismo por ello crecer tan fuerte que nada ni nadie podría afectar a su hermanito nunca mas

´´Asuma volverá en unos días por lo que creo que podrías tomarte estos días mas de relajación para que de esta manera tu hermano no se encuentre a solas como creo que se encuentra en estos días a causa de todavía sentir la perdida de vuestra madre``. La simple idea de que su nieto pasaría mas tiempo con su hermano pequeño para curar la herida de la perdida de su madre quito un peso muy pesado del corazón de Hiruzen. No quería dejar de ninguna manera a su mas joven nieto solo por nada. De hecho había sido comentado que se le asignara a su nieto un shinobi para la tutoria. Sasuke se había negado de lleno

Sasuke había comentado que no iba a dejar la formación de su hermano en un momento tan crucial en manos de cualquier persona. El clan podía cuidar de si mismo por lo que mientras que el estuviera en la academia y su abuelo en la oficina un miembro del clan se aseguraría de que Konohamaru estuviera recibiendo la educación adecuada hasta que ellos pudieran asegurarse de que era adecuada y llegaba a un buen nivel. Sasuke no confiaba en ninguno de los ninjas porque sabia muy bien que alguien bien podía tratar de sacar provecho de esa formación y hacer lo que fuera a su hermanito (paranoico pero después de haber perdido a su madre ¿alguien puede culparlo)

´´Bien y no te preocupes por Kono estoy mas que seguro de que el clan cuidara de el mientras que nosotros estemos demasiado ocupados. Ademas Asuma estará en pocos días como lo dije antes por lo que podrá echar un cable con el cuidado de Konohamaru``. El esperaba en verdad que Asuma no tomase a mal la muerte de Miya porque era lo ultimo que necesitaba en verdad. Ya perdió a su hijo cuando se unió a los doce guardinaes del fuego hace un tiempo por lo que no quería volver a perderlo

Pero en la mente dentro de Hiruzen se cuestiono si la enfermedad de Miya había sido en verdad una enfermedad o un intento de asesinato por parte de Danzo para quitarle algo que le era querido. Es por eso que a espaldas de su nieto y el clan había hecho hacer un anilisis de su hija. Si Danzo de alguna manera se las había arreglado para hacerle esto a su hija entonces la muerte solo seria un regalo para el en comparación con lo que le haría

* * *

 **-Distrito Uchiha-**

Rena estaba sentada meditando tranquilamente mientras trataba de darle sentido a lo que estaba pasando en ese mismo momento. Ella siempre había sido de lo mejor que uno podía esperarse. La habían llamado la espada Uchiha o Uchiha no Ken en referencia a la forma despiadada que era mientras era entrenada por Fugaku para convertirse en el arma de los uchiha ya que ella había nacido con una naturaleza de chakra y el propio chakra mas poderoso que cualquier otro miembro incluidos los genios Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Shisui

Ella nació con tres afinidades elementales en la forma de Raiton, Katon y Futon. Pero el clan en vez de festejar por ella haber nacido simplemente la considero una plaga en el mejor de los sentidos por el simple sentido de que no era pura del clan. Y como parecía que con su chakra mas poderoso haría parecer a los mayores genios del clan como nada eso la convirtió en el objetivo de Fugaku que decidió que seria un arma para el clan (al parecer sino podía tener al Kyubi la tendría a ella al menos)

Desgraciadamente para Fugaku ni Itachi ni Shisui estuvieron de acuerdo con esto pensando que ella debía ser libre y capaz por si misma por lo que la rescataron del campo y celda de entrenamiento donde la mantenían y la escondieron hasta que tuvo que empezar la academia ninja. Como es natural Fugaku era furioso por la perdida de su nueva herramienta que posiblemente es lo que lo llevo a pensar tan determinado en la nueva rebelión contra Konoha y lo que acabo matándolo por completo y creando una nueva estirpe del clan uchiha con su hijo ser el futuro Hokage y Shisui posiblemente convertirse en el futuro comandante ANBU

Y eso es lo que la traia a esta situación. Ahora el clan no la veía como una plaga. Teniendo en cuenta que todos los que la antagonizaron estaban muertos el clan o mas bien los niños del clan influenciados por la estrella de los prodigios estaba tratando de cambiar las cosas. De ahí la extraña atmosfera con la que ella vivía desde entonces en la que todos se comportaban bien con ella. No se parecía en nada a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada y la tenia por completo de los nervios. Ella no sabia que hacer en realidad con todo esto

Aunque ella sabia que a Shisui y a Itachi les hacia mucha gracia como tenia que ser ahora su vida. Pero teniendo en cuenta que era un cambio de vivir como si su vida no importase una mierda a vivir una vida como si ella era el futuro del clan era a decir verdad una cosa completamente extraña para ella. Mikoto especialmente desde la desaparición de su marido se había vuelto mas amable con ella y se había asegurado por todos los medios de que estaba atendida y con las cosas necesarias para vivir la vida

Ella se estiro segundos después pensando que había hecho bastante meditación cuando un destello blanco fue captado por su mirada y se aparto a gran velocidad para evitar algunos shuriken que fueron lanzados hacia ella. Miro en la dirección en la que los proyectiles fueron enviados y de inmediato respondió con una bola de fuego de tamaño medio. Ese era el máximo que se podía permitir del Gokakyu no Jutsu sin sellos de mano. Y para su algria sirvió para sacar a su atacante de las escondidas que se lanzo rápidamente hacia ella con la intención de no darle un respiro

Rena bloqueo la patada que recibió con los brazos cruzados aunque se lamento de hacerlo cuando fue enviada derrapando por el suelo. Fue una suerte que se detuvo pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada como un puño se dirigía a su cara. Esta vez en vez de bloquear esquivo dándole la oportunidad perfecta para golpear por la espalda en un angulo completamente imposible para su atacante de defender o al menos eso pensó ella porque antes de que su puño llegara hasta el este lo bloqueo con un codo con impulso que la dejo desequilibrada

Ademas cuando perdió el equilibrio fue sorprendida por un golpe de palma en su costado que la envio a chocar contra un árbol golpeando duro y haciéndole bastante daño. Ella se levanto como pudo y empezó a hacer sellos de mano. Su atacante se dio cuenta de eso y empezó a hacer sellos de mano también como si quisiera responder a su jutsu y debido al dolor de su costado ella tardo un momento que le dio al atacante la oportunidad de terminar sus señales de mano

 **´´Katon: Goruka no Jutsu (Dragon de Fuego)/Katon: Kaen Hasha (proyectil de fuego)``.** Una gran cabeza de llamas de dragon y un proyectil de fuego al rojo vivo salieron de las bocas de ambos luchadores y colisionaron creando una pequeña onda de choque que quemo y convirtió en vidrio el suelo. Rena tuvo que taparse los ojos debido a la intensidad de las llamas pero por desgracia eso fue todo lo que necesito su oponente como el apareció en su espalda con un tanto colocado en su cuello. Ella había perdido

´´Nunca te quedes mirando a dos proyectiles chocar siempre en movimiento Rena-chan o de lo contrario seras un blanco fácil para tu oponente siempre``. Shisui no estaba molesto por ella haber perdido sino por haber olvidado una de las principales normas a la hora de un combate: ofrecer una apertura. Ella había dado dicha apertura al quedarse quieta y no moverse mientras los dos proyectiles caloríficos chocaban lo cual lo molestaba ya que eso la convirtió en un blanco fácil para sus adversarios si sabían donde estaban en todo momento

´´lo siento es solo que todavía me sorprende como has llegado a dominar el elemento Katon. No creo que ni Sasuke haya conseguido de alguna manera llegar tan lejos con el dominio de su elemento``. Ella nunca engañaría a su hermano por lo que prefirió decirle la verdad de porque había quedado completamente paralizada en el sitio y como no ella vio una vez mas su rostro tener dos emociones: exasperación y cansancio. Era lógico para ella, ya que ella había tenido este mismo problema muchas veces

´´Que el imbécil de Fugaku fuera bueno en Katon ninjutsu no quiere decir que era el mejor en usarlo. Itachi hace mucho tiempo que lo supero y todo es porque el decidió que prefería dedicarse al dominio de la naturaleza en vez de hacer los ejercicios arcaicos del clan de solo entender los jutsus. Francamente hermanita creía que ya te lo había dejado claro``. Pasaba siempre lo mismo. Ella había crecido temiendo el poder de Fugaku y cada vez que ella veía una habilidad de cualquiera que lo superase se quedaba completamente paralizada. Francamente si fuera por el mismo traería de entre los muertos al Uchiha mayor solo para matarlo con sus propias manos

´´De todos modos puedo decir que tu ejercicio físico esta avanzando adecuadamente. Eres mas rápida y mas fuerte de lo que eras hace unos seis meses la ultima vez que te puse a prueba pero puedo decir que tu margen de mejora aun es considerable. En el lado negativo todavía no has dominado el ejercicio de mejoramiento físico. Dejame decirte que debes tratar de dominarlo lo antes posible si es que quieres tener alguna oportunidad con migo algun dia``. Ella era fuerte y poderosa para su edad. Diablos era posiblemente la mas rápida de su generación pero carecia de potencia física

´´Todavia no estoy cerca de Naruto. Es muy superior a mi en muchas medidas en realidad. No creo que he conocido jamás a una persona que tenga tantos dominios en avance como el lo hace nii-san``. Y era cierto. Naruto era con un margen muy elevado el mas fuerte de su clase. Era muy poderoso físicamente (y si alguien lo superaba el utilizaba su chakra para crear ondas de choque y a freir morcillas), era muy rápido y además de eso tenia una resistencia monumental. Ella solo sabia que una persona asi de fuerte no solo era de temer sino de respetar considerablemente

´´Bueno uzumaki es un caso muy especial. De lo poco que se sabe de su formación es que es en pocas palabras brutal. Por lo que tengo entendido desde que era niño se le ha entrenado con la idea de enfrentarse solo a lo mas poderoso que hay y francamente dudo que haya alguna persona viva que pueda competir con su formación física``. Era un poco descorazonador que un niño tuviera que hacer un entrenamiento de esta manera pero el clan Uzumaki dependía demasiado de el como para dejarle tener una vida sencilla y despreocupada

´´¿Por qué seria necesario entrenarlo tan en serio desde niño? Es decir el tiene a sus vasallos que todos parecen shinobis de muy alto nivel ¿Qué razón podrían tener para empujar tan en serio a Uzumaki Naruto?``. Era una pregunta que ella esperaba tener respondida pero cuando vio a su hermano suspirar ella se dio cuenta de que la llamada respuesta para ella no era tan sencilla ni fácil de hacer en realidad sino que se trataba de una cosa muy seria. No le gustaba cuando se ponía de esta manera

´´Has de entender Rena que este mundo es un mundo de política, traiciones y poder. Donde muchas personas piensan que son importantes y que debe ser escuchados por encima de los demás. Francamente es un poco de una cosa desagradable pero esta es nuestra forma de vida y no hay muchas opciones de ello``. Como futuro comandante de ANBU ya se le había puesto al dia de las jugadas de política y de toda la información en negro que Konoha había recopilado a lo largo de cien años (uno no se mantenía en lo mas alto de la cadena alimenticia sin ganar enemigos y la mejor manera de mantenerlos apartados era con información y poder)

Él caso es que los Uzumaki ahora son representados por los Vasallos. Ningun clan puede dejar que sean los vasallos los que los representan. Ese poder debe ser del clan principal mas que nada. Por eso los vasallos están entrenando tan duro a Naruto para que cuando Naruto salga a la luz del mundo ninja y de la política pueda decir que el es el escudo y la espada del clan uzumaki y que cualquiera lo bastante estúpido como para meterse con ellos sufriría su ira``. Y por lo que el sabia el niño estaba en un muy buen camino haciendo su nombre. Un poco de miedo daba en ocasiones

´´Ya veo. Por lo que lo entrenan tan duro porque el es el escudo de su clan, su protector y guardian. Y cuando alguien los ataque el debe ser el primero en golpear con al furia del clan ¿no es asi nii-san?``. Ella no podía creerse que alguien que era de su edad tenia una carga tan fuerte. Ni siquiera Sasuke que era el futuro heredero del clan Sarutobi tenia tanto peso sobre sus hombros y eso que además de ser el heredero de Sarutobi era ambien el heredero del Sandaime Hokage

´´Si, esa es la tarea que tiene ese chico por delnte. De ahí que sus maestros lo estén entrenando muy en serio. Para que cualquier idiota que se ponga en su camino caiga de las maneras mas humillantes posibles y le de a su clan aun mas renombre. Aunque después de la demostración de habilidades de hace unos meses creo que el niño tiene el toro cogido por los cuernos. Me da mucha pena cualquier imbécil que lo cabree``. Y el sabia muy bien que había muchos que lo iban a cabrear, después de todo el era un Uzumaki y los Uzumaki eran buenos en cabrear a la gente adecuada

Rena miro a su hermano por un momento antes de pensar detenidamente en como hasta la fecha su entrenamiento no había sido mas que un paseo adecuado por el parque en comparación con otros. Tendria que formarse mas duro y mejor si quería tener una sola oportunidad contra oponentes como Naruto. Oponentes que se estaban formando para combatir contra las mayore amenazas del mundo por lo que ella tomo en ese mismo momento una decisión que esperaba no se lamentara en la vida

´´Nii-san ¿crees que podrías entrenarme como a un ANBU? He oído que los ANBU son seleccionados como jonin, es decir son la elite de Konoha ¿crees que podrías darme este tipo de entrenamiento? No voy a dejar por nada en el mundo que nadie me supere de ninguna de las maneras y parece ser que Naruto tiene mucha ventaja sobre mi en estos momentos``. Ella no era competitiva pero no le gustaba quedarse débil mientras que otros se volvían mas fuertes. Y con Sasuke y Naruto en frente era imposible no tener la impresión de que era mas bien débil algo que no le gustaba en absoluto

´´…No se si seria posible Rena. Entrenamiento de nivel ANBU implica entrenarte como a un jonin. No creo que sea imposible para ti pero todavía eres joven y un entrenamiento asi bien podría ser dañino para tu cuerpo aunque si estas tan decidida como para quererlo yo se que seria una completa estupidez decirte que no hacerlo``. Si ella estaba decidida a ese tipo de formación lo mejor seria que la formase el mismo ya que seguramente ella buscaría entrenamiento asi y solo dios sabe lo que podría pasar

Rena miro a su hermano con una sonrisa completa. La formación de la elite que eran los ANBU era algo que ella esperaba en realidad y si con esto ella tenia la oportunidad de alcanzar a sus compañeros de clase mas superiores ella seria entonces de lo mas feliz. Pero una parte de ella sabia que esto iba a significar mucho pero que mucho dolor. Si su entrenamiento diario ya era bastante doloroso entonces la formación de la forma que se la había pedido a su hermano seguramente significaría aun mas dolor que esto y tendría que soportarlo sin importar que

´´Bien pero por ahora quiero que te vayas del distrito y vayas a divertirte por la villa. Estoy mas que seguro de que si vas a empezar una formación de este jivel al menos te mereces un poco de un descanso o algo por el estilo ya que te l voy a dejar claro desde ya Rena: no voy a contenerme``. Despues de decir esas ultimas palabras Shisui se desvaneció y se fue. Tenia que tener una conversación con algunas personas que le ayudasen a entrenar a Rena. Ella estaba decidida y no escupiría a ella por darle una formación mediocre

* * *

 **-Complejo Kurama-**

El complejo Kurama estaba en paz y tranquilidad. No muchos podían decir que estaban acostumbrados a esto ya que eso seria una mentira desagradable de contar pero era la verdad. El complejo estaba en completa calma después de todas las celebraciones que habían estado celebrando últimamente lo cual era debido en su mayoría a la joven heredera Yakumo que había hecho de miles de maneras muy felices a los miembros del clan en cuestión con sus acciones durante la academia

Yakumo se estaba consolidando como la mejor maestra de genjutsu de la aldea y muchos opinaban que seria solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella fuera del alcance de grandes maestros como Itachi Uchiha que era visto como el mayor usuario de genjutsu de Konoha. Pero aun asi la alegría se empequeñecía por algunos determinados asuntos como era la situación del clan ya que aunque el clan era ahora visto con una nueva llama de esperanza eso no evito que algunos todavía mirasen hacia abajo al clan como un todo

Yakumo era molesta por eso. En la academia ella era posiblemente una de las mas peligrosas. No era una usuaria de taijutsu aunque sabia luchar muy bien. No era una maestra de ninjutsu aunque podía hacer lo básico de la manipulación de la naturaleza (que por cierto era viento). Ella sin embargo había ensombrecido a todos en el uso de genjutsu demostrándole al mundo entero que ella no tenia ningun rival que pudiera competir incluso en la academia con gente como era Naruto Uzumaki que era visto (muy al desagrado de los civiles) como la nueva estrella de Konoha debido a su completo control de diversas habilidades ninja

Naruto había aplastado a cientos de oponentes con sus habilidades superiores en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y cuando el hacia pareja con ella no había quien los pudiera vencer pero incluso con eso su clan no se llevaba todo lo que se merecía al menos en su mente y eso la molestaba severamente porque sabia que su clan hacia mucho por KOnoha. Era frustrante en el mejor de los días y una verdadera molestia en el dia mas complejo pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo al menos no por ahora

Ella sabia muy bien que el dia que empezara a hacer misiones seria asignada al mismo equipo que Naruto ¿Por qué lo sabia? Muy simple en verdad y era porque mientras que Naruto era un todoterreno el no dominaba el camino del genjutsu por lo que de ahí que ella fuera asignada a su equipo. Sabia de mucha gente que quería poner a Naruto, Rena y Sasuke en el mismo equipo pero el propio Naruto le había asegurado que no podía ser asi. Dos de ellos juntos tal vez pero los tres no seria posible

 _´´Posiblemente dejaríamos a nuestro sensei sin nada que enseñarnos en muy poco tiempo por lo que seguramente el Hokage no querria eso. Ademas somos rivales en su mayoría ellos dos aspiran a vencerme mucho por lo que lógicamente se podrían asociar en un mismo equipo pero no podrían de ninguna manera ponernos a los tres en un mismo equipo o a mi con alguno de ellos``._ Era una verdad que en cierto modo había hecho muy feliz a Yakumo ya que un equipo asi se llevaría demasiada gloria haciendo que los demás equipos no tuviera ni una sola cosa de la que alardear por lo que en su mente estaba muy bien

Ahora ella estaba tranquilamente en su casa mirando una shirasaya que su padre le había conseguido. Cuando se supo que tenia chakra de tipo Futon por supuesto su padre fue de lo mas feliz. Si bien todos los elementos tienen una parte destructiva el elemento futon era de ellos el mas sutil en ciertas formas aplicadas ya que una de sus maneras de uso implicaba convertir el chakra futon en una lamina cortante. Si usabas una espada hacias que la capacidad de corte de dicha arma no solo mejorase sino que se volviera un infierno de un arma

Y su padre había sido mas que feliz con eso porque ella no tenia las inmensas reservas de chakra que los usuarios ninjutsu de ataque o defensa tenían. Podía ser una buena maestra de genjutsu y de medico ninjutsu pero nunca podría ser como los ofesnivos o defensivos por lo que tener el chakra futon fue una alegría porque significaba que tendría un as bajo la manga en caso de sus ilusiones no ser lo bastante adecuadas para eliminar las amenazas. De ahí que su padre fuera tan feliz en realidad y ella misma también lo era porque según Naruto su elemento mas poderoso era Futon

Pero justo cuando ella estaba a punto de sacar la shirasaya de mango de madera marron de su saya entonces su padre apareció en la habitación. Se veía muy serio y eso siempre significaba que había alguna cosa de gran importancia que atender por lo que dejo la espada a un lado y se centro en su padre esperando aprender que es lo que le pasaba que lo tenia con esas emociones tan conflictivas algo que el no podía esconder de su ojo tan bien entrenado gracias a su madre que era una experta en comprensión de la psicología ya que después de todo era una Yamanaka

´´Yakumo lamento molestarte pero tengo algunas preguntas que creo que solo tu serias mas que capaz de responder y esperaba sinceramente que lo hicieras ¿no estaba interrumpiendo nada en especial verdad mi hija?``. Murakumo no quiera imponerse sobre su hija y mucho menos aun después de lo que ella había llegado a convertirse. Una pequeña parte de el aun se lamentaba de que era su culpa de que su hermano casi consigue lo que buscaba y parte de eso era porque ignoro a su hija. Ahora no quería ser una molestia para ella de ninguna manera

´´No has molestado ni hecho nada inadecuado el padre. Estaba solo apreciando mejor la espada que me has conseguido. Es una hermosa Shirasaya y tengo que admitir que los colores del otoño le pegan mucho pero si has venido aquí es por algo importante por lo que por favor habla``. Ella sabia que su padre se atormentaba por no haber impedido lo que su tio casi consiguió y aunque ella no le guardaba rencor ella no podía evitar de ninguna manera que su padre se odiase a si mismo por lo que fue una manipulación de su propio hermano

´´Bien hija. Ya ves que me acabo de enterar por uno de mis asociados en el comercio que los clanes Nara, Akimichi y Yamanaka han dejado de emplear los servicios del gremio mercantil de transporte para asociarse con la unidad de transporte de los Uzumaki y me preguntaba ¿Qué me puedes decir de la ética de trabajo de los Uzumaki? Te pregunto porque conoces bien a su heredero``. Esta era una oportunidad perfecta para quitar mas poder a los civiles de ahí que el estuviera tan interesado pero no había querido aprovecharse de ninguna manera de su hija que ahora lo miraba con mucho cuidado

´´Naruto no tiene ningun amor perdido por los civiles. En su mente los civiles deben ser recordados que si bien su dinero los mantiene en el trabajo un buen ejercito de solo cien shinobis bien entrenados de nivel jonin puede fácilmente destruir cualquier ejercito de civiles que monten por lo que si te preguntas que el podría tener algun tipo de interés para hacer daño a los civiles la respuesta es un si muy claro``. Ella sabia que los civiles no tenían un gran amor por los shinobis a causa de su temor por lo que eran capaces de hacer ya que en sus mentes estrechas era imposible hacer lo que ellos hacían

´´Eso es una excelente noticia. Ya ves tenemos este nuevo negocio de una sustancia nueva llamada La Especia que queremos hacer circular por el mundo entero. Es una droga menor que no genera la adicción que genera el opio por lo que seria factible en la venta sin que las autoridades puedan decir ni pio ¿crees que Uzumaki accedería a convertirse en el serbio de transporte de La Especia por via marítima?``. Era una apuesta arriesgada pero esperaba sinceramente que Uzumaki aceptara. No solo seria un nuevo negocio para el clan sino que significaría no contar con los civiles para nada

´´No lo dudo de ninguna manera el padre. Naruto lo mas seguro es que estaría de acuerdo siempre y cuando le mandes un acuerdo adecuado. Puedo ir a verlo ahora mismo. Es viernes y suele ir en este dia a ese lugar llamado Ichiraku por lo que seria factible para mi encontrarlo y ofrecerle esta oportunidad bastante única``. Era ganar dinero y joder a civiles por lo que ella estaba segura al cien por cien de que Naruto aceptaría si o si

´´Esta es una estupenda situación entonces pero hay otro motivo mas por el que estaba buscándote mi hija. Un motivo que estoy seguro de que te va a llenar de orgullo de saber y posiblemente mucha felicidad``. Murakumo a penas podía contener la emoción de lo que estaba pasando. Si el lo sabia o no era un misterio al que no tenían ninguna respuesta en verdad pero Yakumo lo estaba mirando por un momento como si pudiera mas o menos ver la respuesta de lo que estaba llenando de felicidad a su propio padre

´´Vas a ser una hermana mayor Yakumo. Nuestra familia se va a extender ¿no es esa una gran noticia?``. Aunque Murakumo decía estas palabras lleno de felicidad el no era tonto y sospechaba que su hija podía ser un poco preocupada porque la podían sustituir. Era un miedo irracional pero el entendía perfectamente que ella podía sentir eso. La había tratado no de una manera muy adecuada hasta el incidente Uchiha y a decir verdad el no sabia que podía esperarse de su hija por lo que cuando la vio sonreir feliz el sabia que su hija estaba de verdad contenta por ser una hermana mayor

´´Esa es una gran noticia padre. Voy a ser mas que feliz de enseñarle a mi hermano todo lo que sea necesario para ayudar al clan cuando sea mayor pero creo que en este momento será mejor que me vaya. Quiero encontrar a Naruto``. Con sus ultimas palabras dichas y sin darle una oportunidad a su padre de decir nada Yakumo salió de la habitación. Ella se sentía en ese mismo momento en conflicto y sintio que necesitaba ayuda en ese camino para evitar cometer alguna estupidez. Esta era una cosa buena de pasar tiempo con Naruto y es que pensaba todo antes de actuar de manera imprudente. Naruto era meticuloso y le gustaba planificar sus planes no actuar de manera estúpida

Yakumo estaba en verdad feliz por sus padres. Ella sabia que siempre habían querido una familia mayor y extendida pero siempre habían tenido ciertos problemas a causa de ser shinobis para poder tener hijos. No era que sus cuerpos tuvieran el problema era que al ser shinobis el tener hijos tenia que ser una cosa que se hiciera de manera cuidadosa no adelantada ya que podía significar problemas por el simple hecho de que mas tarde o mas temprano las aldeas enemigas podían convertirse en una verdadera amenaza para los niños

Pero una parte de ella temia lo que este nuevo niño significaba. Ella se convertiría en una hermana mayor y eso siempre era bueno desde su punto de vista pero con un hermano mas joven eso significaba que había la posibilidad de su puesto como heredera del clan se viera disputado. Aunque Unkai estaba muerto aun había algunos en el clan que pensaban que ella no merecía ser la herdera y futura jefa del clan por lo que tratarían de convertir a su futuro hermanito en una pieza contra ella. Ahora mas que nunca necesitaba tener una charla con Naruto para poder saber mas o menos como actuar

* * *

 **-Ichiraku Ramen-**

Naruto se encontraba en la dichosa felicidad sin importarle una mierda el mundo que le rodeaba ¿Por qué? Muy simple y sencillo: Ramen. La delicia de los dioses mismos. El alimento que serviría para alegrar la vida de cualquier persona. El alimento entregado por los dioses mismos a la humanidad con el objetivo de hacerlos felices. Eso era Ramen y Naruto lo estaba disfrutando en este mismo momento sintiendo el alimento dichoso deshacerse en su boca. Francamente no importaba si en este momento una invasión estallaba en Konoha el defendería antes Ichiraku y una vez destruida la amenaza (y alimentado su increíble apetito) defendería la aldea (las cosas importantes en orden adecuado)

Tambien a Naruto le gustaba estar aquí porque le falicitaba el olvidar ciertas cosas que habían sucedido en la ultima semana. El factor de que Gato todavía no había atacado abiertamente a Uzu desde Nami no Kuni era una cosa buena y mala. Buena porque no quería tener que gastar recursos de manera innecesaria en la bolsa de carne a menos que fuera una necesidad urgente. Pero también traia consigo las malas noticias que era que Gato parecía preferir adueñarse por completo de Nami no Kuni que centrarse en posibles competencias en las rutas marítimas

No hay que equivocarse ya que Gato había hecho algun que otro Tanteo en las aguas de uzu y sus rutas marítimas tratando de ver si podía colocar una pequeña tropa de piratas contratados de algunas de las islas de Mizu no Kuni (eran ninjas renegados del reinado del Sandaime Mizukage y sus descendientes ya que Yagura se había hecho con el poder y no lo soltaba de ninguna manera y había expulsado a los que pensaban de misma manera que el anterior Mizukage) pero por desgracia para el no había contado con la fuerza superior de Uzu que los había superado en todos los sentidos

Uzu estaba en ese mismo momento muy tranquilo en todas las islas. Algun que otro problemilla que tenían entre si pero tranquilo por lo que Naruto estaba satisfecho. Por desgracia con Gato enfocado en Nami no Kuni y poco a poco drenando el lugar hasta dejarlo seco las posibilidades de que ellos puedan mitigar los daños eran muy bajas. Habria daños que llevarían años de reparación y se perderían vidas innecesarias pero además del envio de las tropas que hizo había poco mas que podía hacer debido al fanatismo de los habitantes mayores de Nami no Kuni

No hay ni que mencionar lo muy molesto que era en su mente los ideales de los ancianos de Nami no Kuni. Eran totalmente cerrados al cambio y preferían que su nación fuera por este camino que pedir ayuda. Una ayuda que les costaría un pequeño precio pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer para evitarlo por desgracia. Lo único que podía esperar es que los Black Ops de Uzu que envio salvaran el máximo numero de niños y mujeres posibles. Si los ancianos preferían pudrirse en sus formasde ser que les dieran

Por eso estaba aquí hoy. Ni siquiera la meditación o los Spars con sus vasallos habían permitido sacar de su mente todo lo que estaba pasando en Nami no Kuni y el había venido aquí lo mas pronto posible para ver si el Ramen le hacia olvidar toda esta mierda que parecía tener como objetivo joderle la vida. Y hasta el momento había tenido el perfecto efecto que había significado olvidarse mas o menos de las vidas que se perderían. Aunque todavía era un pobre sustituto con lo que se acercaba para una gente a la que no podía advertir de ninguna manera

´´Sabes Naru que si te sigues espaciando como habías hecho en ese mismo momento lo mas seguro es que tu Ramen se enfrie y no lo puedas comer saboreando al cien por cien el alimento``. Ayame era una joven que se había ganado la amistad de Naruto con esfuerzo. Cuando el necesitaba alimento ella se lo proporciono y tanto ella como su padre no tuvieron ningun problema con expulsar a aquellos que se portaban mal con el. Y cuando ella veía a Naruto en necesidad de ayuda lo ayudo lo poco que pudo

´´lo siento Ayane solo estaba pensando en toda la mierda que tengo de vuelta en el complejo. Ya sabes todo eso de tener que ser el futuro señor de una tierra tan basta como el Uzu no Kuni es algo siempre complicado y no lo hace mejor el factor de que tenemos mas enemigos que pulgas puede llegar a tener un perro``. Naruto sabia que la analogía podía sentarles mal a los Inuzuka pero en este mismo momento era la única manera de la que podía ver todos los puñeteros problemas que tenia lo cual no era moco de pavo

´´bueno si tienes muchos problemas siempre puedes crear diferentes formas de tratar con los asuntos en cuestión y resolver de esta manera la situación. Si intentas afrontar los problemas todos de manera seguida lo único que conseguiras es un buen dolor de cabeza Naruto. Hazlos uno a uno y te saldrá todo mejor``. Ella sonrio cuando vio a Naruto aceptar sus palabras. Podía ser una chica de nacimiento humilde pero a ella le gustaba cuando Naruto la escuchaba. No la hacia sentir importante sino que le mostraba que no todos los llamados nobles eran unos culos

´´Esa es la mejor opción que veo y gracias por dármela Ayame. Ojala la vida fuera siempre tan simple y sencilla que solo necesitas unas palabras para resolver la situación en cuestión. Es una completa y jodida mierda cuando los problemas parecen decidir hacer una visita y no te dejan tranquilo de ninguna manera``. Naruto agradeció a Ayame pero se tenso enseguida cuando sintió la fuerte presencia a su espalda. Se volvió y se relajo cuando se dio cuenta de que era su compañero Sasuke acompañado de un pequeño niño que podía jurar era su hermano menor solo de ver como se parecían de manera física

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco de ver a Naruto en el puesto de Ramen pero cuando vio el gigantesco almacenamiento de cuencos que había ahí puestos supo que el posiblemente estaba llenando su estomago de una sesión de entrenamiento un tanto brutal. No es que pudiera decir nada. Acababa de terminar su sesión de entrenamiento y pasar un buen rato con su hermanito que era algo asi como una especie de completa y absoluta fuerza de energía constante por lo que necesitaba un recurso energético rápido y el Ramen siempre era una buena opción

´´Hola Sasuke y hola pequeño hermano de Sasuke ¿Por qué no os sentais aquí a mi lado? Dicen que la compañía a la hora de la comida cuanto mejor mejor sabe la comida y Ayame y su padre saben hacer muy buena comida``. Naruto sonrio por dentro cuando vio a la joven cocinera sonrojarse por la presencia de Sasuke. Lo hacia porque el sabia lo que venia a continuación porque tan rápido como Sasuke sonrio a Ayame varios cuchillos de cocina muy afilados casi ensartaron a Sasuke que fue sorprendido y solo fue por sus reflejos que el pudo librarse de ser ensartado de cualquier manera

´´¡PADRE! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Has estado a punto de golpear con todos esos cuchillos a un cliente ¿Qué pasaría si le hubieras dado? Además viene con un niño``. Ayame sabia de la racha de sobreprotector de padre que tenia por lo que no le extrañaba nada en absoluto que el hubiera lanzado un ataque con la intención de dañar o mutilar al pobre joven Sarutbo nada mas verlo ya que su padre nunca había sido de lo mas normal en absoluto tampoco. Cuando ella vio al pobre Sarutobi algo asustado decidió hablar

´´lo siento mucho pero padre es muy protector de mi. Tendrias que haberlo visto un dia cuando Naru accidentalmente me toco el culo y solo tenia unos ocho años en ese entonces. Persiguio a Naru por toda la aldea por lo que en sus propias palabras eran la mayor profanación de la historia shinobi en su dulce y querida hija``. Ayame lo encontró de lo mas divertido pero el joven Sarutobi acabo mirando a Naruto que parecía haberse vuelto palido. No hubo peor momento en su vida que aquel dia cuando fue perseguido por Teuchi con lo que parecía ser un arsenal de armas blancas de cocina

´´Si por protector te refieres a que tu dulce y amado padre es un sádico con ataques de inestabilidad mental que piensa que todos los hombres quieren acercarse a su princesita entonces estamos de acuerdo con que tu padre es una jodida locura que estaba mejor en un hospital para su estudio. Pero viendo que haces un Ramen de muerte y que tu padre es aun mejor no creo que sea por locura y solo es el típico padre protegiendo a su princesa bebe``. Naruto se rio cuando Ayame dirigió una mirada mortal hacia el como si el termino princesa la molestara bastante. No es que el iba a decir nada mas

´´Ten mucho cuidado Naru. Mi padre no es el único que tiene una muy buena idea de cómo usar los cuchillos en un arte mortal de combate por lo que es mejor que no lo llames locura…al menos todo el tiempo. No voy a negar jamás que el es demasiado protector pero eso es parte de su encanto``. Ayame estaba fulminando con la mirada a Naruto antes de que su padre salió de la cocina con un nuevo par de cuencos que estaban llenos de la deliciosa comida que tanto le encantaba a Naruto. Y como era natural en el momento en que aparecieron desaparecieron de sus manos para estar delante de Naruto

´´Me alegra mucho saber Naruto que aprecias tanto mi cocina pero solo un comentario de advertencia. No llames loco al que te prepara la comida porque solo dios sabe la cantidad de productos que se podrían encontrar en tu comida. Cosas como laxantes y por el estilo ¿no querras que haga eso por nada en el mundo verdad Naruto?``. Teuchi podía ser un civil pero que le aspen si iba a dejar de alguna manera que dicho niño se saliera con la suya con haberse metido con el y fue a decir verdad muy comico ver a dicho niño ponerse palido al considerar lo de que su comida podía verse afectada

´´ma ma Teuchi sabes que todas mis palabras siempre son dichas sin saber si son verdad o mentira después de todo ¿no somos nosotros los shinobis los maestros del engaño? Nunca se podría saber de manera eficiente si lo que estoy diciendo es cien por cien verdad o una mentira muy bien elaborada pero te puedo asegurar que no tengo ninguna forma de saber científicamente si estas loco (lo se a simple vista pero no quiero que me contamines la comida, esa era la traducción de lo que había dicho)``. Un Ninja debía ser un maestro del engaño y esta era una clara situación en la que se tenia que ver eso

´´Bien. Me daría mucha pena tener que echar a perder un buen plato de comida solo porque un cliente decide insultarme solo por actuar como todo un buen padre haría ¿o me vas a decir que ningun padre en su sano juicio actuaria de manera sobreprotectora con una hija tan maravillosa como Ayame. Ya ves ella sabe cocinar y es muy lista ella es querida por muchos y solo dios sabe lo que le harian``. Era una cosa tan fácil de usar para quitarse de en medio lo de la locura. Despues de todo solo estaba actuando como un padre racional que haría lo que fuera necesario para eliminar cualquier amenaza posible para su lindo angel

Naruto miro un momento al plato de comida un tanto inseguro. El no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba teniendo problemas para no reírse. Nunca se había imaginado que su compañero de clase que muchos llamaban la personalidad de la tranquilidad estaba nervioso por no saber si su plato de comida estaba de alguna manera contaminado por una sustancia como un laxante pero al cabo de un momento Naruto empezó a comer una vez mas como sino le importase de ninguna manera el riesgo. Sasuke tenia que decir era de lo mas interesante como minimo

´´Debo decir Naruto que eso de verte nervioso por no saber si tu plato esta de alguna manera afectado por las acciones de un hombre local era de lo mas divertido ¿Cómo crees que los miembros de nuestra clase e tomarian el verte de esa manera nerviosa?``. Sasuke se contuvo una vez mas de reírse cuando vio a Naruto mirarlo de manera apática aunque estaba claramente algo con los nervios de punta por sus compañeros de clase enterarse de dicha noticia por lo que dedujo que lo mejor era comportarse bien y no decir alguna palabra que podría herir el ego de Sasuke (como recordándole aquella vez en que fue pillado con ropa interior femenina ajena)

´´Que puedo decir Sasuke ¿estarias tu nervioso si supieras que alguien de alguna manera ha conseguido colarte algun tipo de droga o por el estilo en tu comida? Y lo que es peor es que no tendría una forma de demostrarlo hasta que fuera demasiado tarde por lo que si, estoy nervioso cojones``. Sasuke no parecía entender los motivos de sus nervios. Teuchi no era una persona cruel pero cada vez que el había querido enviar un mensaje había sido de lo mas brutal posible

´´Ya veo. Simplemente se me hace raro ver al que muchos consideran como el ejemplo a seguir de nuestra clase nervioso tu mismo lo entederias creo después de todo porque si tu estas nervioso por lo que ese hombre cocinero podría haber sido capaz de hacer ¿me quieres decir que no seria capaz de hacerle sentir a uno que no lo conce en absoluto?``. Era un miedo racional al menos para el heredero Sarutobi el temer a alguien que de alguna manera había conseguido asustar al que muchos consideraban como una piedra en Konoha

´´Ya veo…dejame decirlo en pocas palabras: Teuchi es un maestro del castigo. Si piesa que alguien ha cometido algun tipo de delito y entra en su tienda lo castigara de la manera mas humillante y terrible posible. No temo que ponga laxantes en mi comida, temo lo que sea que haya añadido para asegurarse de que los laxantes actúan como la distracción perfecta``. Eso le hizo estremecerse de miedo sinceramente y mas que nada porque Teuchi era e los que sabia de su resistencia a casi todo veneno existente, solo dios podía saber lo que ese hombre monstruoso le haría de alguna manera

Cuando Naruto termino de decir sus palabras supo que Sasuke estaba asustado ¿Por qué lo sabia? Porque Sasuke no paraba de mirar hacia donde había estado el hombre mayor. Estaba claramente un poco asustado por un hombre que parecía saber donde y como golpear por lo que lógicamente hablando Sasuke quería mantenerse lo mas lejos posible. Pero cuando se giro por un momento vio a su hermano mirar divertido a una Ayame que claramente lo estaba pasando muy bien hablando con el niño pequeño. No había visto asi a su hermano desde que su madre falleció y verlo asi lo animo bastante

 _´´Lamento lo de tu madre. Era una buena mujer de lo que tengo entendido y no creo que ella hubiera querido por nada en el mundo dejaros a ti y a tu hermano solos en este mundo sin la capacidad de protegeros``._ Naruto le hablo a Sasuke a través de lenguaje de signos ANBU algo que había sido enseñada nada mas comenzar la escuela. Sasuke se vio agradecido por las palabras de su compañero de clase (un compañero que se relacionaba el minimo de lo necesario) y Naruto solo espero que su compñaero se recuperase pronto, después de todo un buen rival shinobi es raro de encontrar

 _´´Gracias, te agradezco la compasión que has sentido por mi y mas aun teniendo en cuenta que eres tan antisocial. Al menos puedo decir que tendre recuerdos de ella por el resto de mis días una cosa que por desgracia tu nunca tendras. Una cosa que nadie en esta aldea ha sido capaz de entender o apreciar desde hace años cuando ella y tu padre se sacrificaron por salvarnos a todos del Kyubi``._ Sasuke no era un tonto y completo idiota como muchos eran. Habia visto fácilmente la relación de la mas temida mujer de las naciones elementales con el chico que tenia a su lado por lo que sabia muy bien que la persona al lado suya se merecía un respeto

 _´´¿sabias? No esa no es la aclaración adecuada. La pregunta es ¿Cuándo lo descubriste? Si yo fuera una persona de apostar diría que lo descubriste cuando entre en la academia. Mi comparación física a mis padres y mi apellido me destaco como un faro de luz en una noche negra por lo que seria lógico de suponer que al menos tu lo descubrirías y si tu lo sabes creo que habrá alguno que otro que también lo sabra``._ Naruto no estaba asombrado, sorprendido si pero no asombrado porque Sasuke podía ser alegre y jugueton pero no era un hombre estúpido por nada

 _´´No fue una cosa difícil de descubrir en realidad Naruto. Como tu mismo has dicho tu apellido y tu apariencia física te delantan. Pero además yo soy un poco asi decirlo una persona curiosa por naturaleza y siempre estuve interesado en porque la gente te miraba mal. No me llevo mucho para descubrir el porque, es una de las razones por las que no podría ser Hokage de ninguna de las maneras. Nunca podre defender un pueblo que dio la espalda a uno de los suyos cuando mas lo necesitaba``._ Sasuke no podía perdonar de ninguna manera el comportamiento de la aldea, pero no era culpa de su abuelo sino de aquellos que no entendían en verdad la escala de mando (asi como su abuelo por no poner su pie en sus cuellos y recordársela)

 _´´Ya veo…te doy las gracias. No creo que muchos pensarían de la misma manera que tu lo cual indica que eres una persona muy diferente del resto. Pero creo que deberíamos de dejar de hablar entre nosotros y centrarnos en tu pequeño hermano. Casi arece como si quisiera que la tierra se lo tragase``._ Naruto señalo hacia el mas joven de los Sarutobi y tanto el como Sasuke tuvieron que contener la risa porque el niño en cuestión parecía estar a punto de convertirse de un rojo tan fuerte que podría iluminar una noche muy oscura

Konohamaru estaba muy pero que muy afectado por las palabras de la bella cocinera de Ramen que tenia delante. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan bromeado en realidad y no quería hacer nada mas que enterrarse en la tierra y esperar hasta que toda su vergüenza se pasara de alguna manera. Y lo que añadió sal a la situación fue cuando sintió la mirada de su hermano mayor y del otro joven ninja futuro. Konohamaru no sabia que hacer en este tipo de situación mas que esconderse y no ser visto de ninguna manera

´´Ohhhh pobre Konohamaru ya se ha encontrado una futura nvia. Debo decir que es una cosa muy interesante de ver ¿no estas de acuerdo conmigo Naruto? Ya sabes. Es una relación que seria muy divertida de ver en un futuro ¿Qué me dices Ayame? ¿aceptas a este pequeño y lindo mono como tu futuro novio de aquí en adelante hasta que la muerte os separe?``. Sasuke tuvo que evitar una patada de su hermanito cuando dijo las palabras novio. Era tan sencillo hacer rabiar a su hermano en realidad pero cuando el estaba a punto de decir una ultima cosa Naruto tuvo que abrir su boca endemoniada

´´Bueno al menos sabemos que el mas joven de los Sarutobi tiene algo de sangre caliente y se siente atraído por hermosas damas de gran calidad y habilidad ¿pero podemos decir lo mismo de ti Sasuke? Es decir he estado contigo desde que comenzó el curso y no te he visto en ningun momento desviar tu mirada para apreciar las damas de nuestra clase. Es francamente preocupante ¿debo estar mirando mi parte de atrás?``. Naruto tuvo que contener una risa maniaca cuando vio la cara de Sasuke volverse blanca como la nieve mientras que el pequeño Sarutobi se ponía como si no supiera nada y la linda cocinera se reia ocultando su risa detrás de su palma de la mano

´´¿Cómo puedes atreverte a decir eso Uzumaki? Para que lo sepas yo soy el señor de las futuras damas. Hare que las mujeres de Konoha caigan a mis pies y me pidan que las lleve en mi vida. Nada me impedirá convertirme en mi verdadero objetivo: El Rey Harem``. Sasuke termino de hablar haciendo una pose sin darse cuenta de que Naruto se estaba alejando de el un par de pasos (tal vez si Sasuke se hubiera dado cuenta de esto se lo habría pensado dos veces pero ahora estaba completamente jodido)

´´¿ara? ¿Un amante harem? Kukukukuku me temo que eso esta estrictamente prohibido en esta tienda por todos los medios. Los actos lascivos y las actitudes completamente inmorales son mal vistas en esta tienda por lo que me temo que tendre que reeducarte para asegurarme de que de ninguna manera corrompas la mente del pobre Konohamaru. No se puede dejar de ninguna manera a un niño cerca de una bestia asi``. Ayame perdió su amabilidad y se convirtió en una versión completamente diferente de ella misma que tenia un profundo odio hacia pervertidos y aquellos con actitudes excesivamente lascivas

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba trato inútilmente salir del alcance de Ayame solo para ser agarrado por la joven chica que ahora lo tenia atado y con cadenas. Cualquiera que podía ver al joven heredero Sarutobi habría sentido lastima por el en todos los sentidos. Naruto especialmente lo estaba sintiendo. El habría avisado a Sasuke de que Ayame tenia una vena anti ese tipo de actitud pero era demasiado divertido de ver ante sus ojos su mirada de completo terror (Naruto es un bastardo sádico que quería hacer sufrir al pobre Sasuke)

´´Lo siento Naru pero tengo que asegurarme de que esta pobre alma desviada es adecuadamente educada para no volver a comportarse de esta manera asique me temo que voy a tener que dejar solo a padre para servirte. Que tengas un buen dia``. Y con eso Ayame se llevo a un pobre Sasuke que trataba de gritar (como una perra además) suplicando ayuda. Naruto estuvo tentado a ayudar pero sabia que Ayame haría de el un nuevo ciudadano ejemplar (eso y quería reírse de ver el rostro la próxima vez de Sasuke kaukukuku)

´´¿A dónde se llevan a Nii-san? No creo que pueda volver solo al complejo Sarutobi sin mi Nii-san ¿Qué hago ahora?``. Konohamaru estaba mirando sin comprender lo que le había pasado a su hermano. No sabia que hacer en ese mismo momento (lo cual era bueno porque si se hubiera lanzado a por Sasuke su joven mente se habría podido romper con lo que veria a continuación algo que una simple calificación M no puede describir)

´´Ma ma no te preocupes Kono ¿Qué dices de ir a dar una vuelta por Konoha los dos juntos? Asi podre saber mejor acerca del hermano pequeño del que es mi mayor rival en la academia ninja y quien sabe a lo mejor te lo puedes pasar bien ¿Qué dices pequeño?``. Naruto solo quería alejar al niño de la tienda lo mas rápido posible solo dios sabe las cosas que podría ver el niño por accidente y no quería tenerlo traumatizado acerca del genero femenino de por vida como el sospechaba que su pobre hermano seria gracias a la forma de educación de Ayame contra pervertidos

* * *

 **-Distrito del Parque de Konoha-**

El parque o bosque parque de Konoha era una de las zonas mas frecuentadas por los niños de familias ninjas a causa de que les habría la oportunidad de hacer todo tipo de juegos en dicho lugar sin tener que estar preocupados por nada ni nadie. El sitio estaba mas protegido que otras zonas de la aldea y ningun padre tenia que preocuparse con sus hijos salir dañados de ninguna manera o peor aun secuestrados ya que solo aquellos con intenciones no malévolas podían entrar. Una vez descubrieron de hecho a algunos ninjas sospechosos (NE ninjas) que intentaron entrar y el resultado no fue nada bonito en verdad

Yakumo estaba sentada en dicho parque en una de las zonas de entretenimiento o de paisaje como también eran conocidas y disfrutaba del aire y del lugar. Era una zona bastante tranquila en su mente y el lugar perfecto para relajarse sin tener que preocuparse por nada ni nadie. Ella había buscado a Naruto en el Ichiraku pero no estaba (aunque podía jurar que había oído a una persona suplicar por clemencia o algo por el estilo lo que la hizo querer salir del lugar lo mas rápido posible por si sea lo que sea se centraba en ella)

Y había venido aquí para pensar tranquilamente en su reciente situación con respecto a sus padres. El hecho de que iba a ser una hermana mayor todavía se sentía un poco extraña pero ella solo podía imaginarse con su futuro hermano o hermana y ela tenia mas que claro que haría todo en su haber por protegerlo de cualquier mal. Pero su temor de que fuera usado o usada de cualquier manera aun estaba persistiendo y se estaba preguntando que hacer exactamente y ninguna de las soluciones que ella pensaba eran demasiado buenas ya que todas implicaban ser extremadamente sobreprotectora

Ella estaba a punto de moverse tranquilamente cuando sintió una presencia muy cerca de ella. La sensación la hizo actuar como toda una Kunoichi y dio un salto alejándose antes de llegar a varios shuriken y kunais dispuesta a dar a sea quien sea una sorpresa de lo mas desagradable. Por eso cuando vio allí detrás a Rena se tranquilizo bastante (vale que no eran amigas pero no eran enemigas claras) aunque cuando la vio sonreir con esa manera suya tan llena de confianza casi le dio ganas de lanzarle todos los proyectiles en cuestión para borrarle esa sonrisa

´´Yo ¿Cómo estas gatito fantasma? Casi parecías demasiado centrada en tu mundo. Eso es lo que me ha permitido en realidad acercarme tanto a ti ¿no estaras ganduleando en tu entrenamiento como shinobi? Esa no es la mejor de las ideas a decir verdad y creo que seria mejor que te espabilaras``. Rena era divertida por la reacción de Yakumo ya que siempre era divertido asustar a las personas. Pero cuando ella estaba a punto de decir algo mas se encontró completamente paralizada como si algo le impidiera hablar adecuadamente y se dio cuenta de que había caído en un genjutsu

´´Tu deberías saber mejor que nadie que nunca es bueno acercarse a alguien con un genki kenkai como el mio. Practicamente respiro y vivo las ilusiones en su manera mas eficiente y activa por lo que cuando te has acercado demasiado a mi has caído en una de mis ilusiones¿no decias que no debía de bajar mi nivel de habilidades? Porque eso es lo que has hecho querida amiga``. Yakumo fulmino con la mirada a Rena que parecía mas divertida que nada por la forma de actuar de ella. Era un poco molesto a decir verdad y solo quería borrarle esa mirada

´´Si bueno lo siento me olvide de tu pequeño detalle de que eras increíblemente talentosa con genjutsu como siempre te estas conteniendo en clase al igual que Naruto es un poco difícil saber si tus habilidades están refinadas o no. Es una pena que no le muestres al undo entero tus grandes habilidades ya que seria muy divertido en realidad``. Ya lo creía que seria divertido. Es cierto que ella y Sasuke junto con Naruto lideraban la clase pero ninguno de ellos estaba mostrando todas sus habilidades. Saber que Yakumo hacia lo mismo la hacia preguntarse como de hábil era en realidad la heredera del clan Kurama con sus ilusiones mortales

´´No tengo ninguna necesidad de mostrar todas mis habilidades asi que no lo hago. No soy una persona que precisa la atención de ninguna manera. Mi clan ya sabe que estoy dándolo todo en mi entrenamiento hogareño y todos están completamente de acuerdo conmigo a que dejar saber antes de tiempo mis habilidades seria una cosa muy mala de hacer ya que nunca se sabe quien esta mirando``. Era verdad. Aunque Naruto se estaba destacando mucho el mismo había dicho que no era ni un cincuenta por ciento de lo que era capaz. Tal vez un treina pero no mucho mas

´´Me alegra de saber que hay otra persona en mi clase que tiene dos dedos de frente y que actua de la manera adecuada. Aunque claro pasas mucho tiempo con Naru y el es muy inteligente y preciso en sus actuaciones y formas de ser. Un poco preocupante por como el es también muy despiadado me pregunto ¿Cuánto estas cogiendo de el? Seria de lo mas interesante de ver como va a ser esto de vuestra relación única``. Con relación ella se refería a la amistad entre ambos. Era bien sabido que la joven Kurama hasta la llegada de Naruto no había sido bien vista por la mayor parte de la sociedad ninja a causa de su cuerpo débil

´´Lo que el me enseña o deja de enseñar es un asunto completamente privado Rena y creo que tu msima te habrias visto afectada por su presencia si tuvieras la misma vida hasta que el llego a salvarme. No te equivoques, estoy muy al tanto de la mierda de vida que tuviste a causa de Fugaku Uchiha pero al menos se te valoraba un poco. Mi propio padre me consideraba un estorbo a causa de mi condición física asique no es sorprendente que este tan unida a Naruto``. Ella no soportaba que nadie mirase de una manera menos que digna al heredero de Uzu, el le había dado una buena vida y un futuro lleno de esperanza por lo que lo defendería hasta la muerte

´´lo siento. No era mi intención de recordarte ese tiempo. Es verdad que la vida ha sido un poco perra contigo y me disculpo si mi comportamiento no ha sido agradable pero has de entender que Naruto es algo asi como un personaje de mucho interés y como miembro de un clan de gran importancia y poder mi interés esta en saber todo lo posible de el``. Ella no iba a mentir de ninguna manera acerca de lo que quería saber. Naruto era una figura envuelta por completo en el misterio pero es que además ella misma no entendía como era posible que creciera tan fuerte tan rápido

´´ya veo…entonces la disculpa es aceptada perfectamente y no tengo nada en contra de ti pero creo que has de entender algo perfectamente Rena. No soy muy feliz de saber que mi amigo y persona a la que le debo la oportunidad de seguir con mi vida como si fuera lo mejor y hacer realidad mi sueño este siendo investigado como si fuera un recurso valioso. Creeme cuando digo que no tomare a bien de ninguna manera ver a Naruto usado de ninguna manera``. Ella estaba cien por cien en ello y se aseguraría que nada ni nadie jamás usase a su amigo como un objeto aunque eso significase ir a la guerra contra otro clan

´´Creeme no me quiero acercar y descubrir todo por ser un ninja que puede convertirse en una super potencia capaz de arrasarlo todo solo por el interés del clan uchiha. Es un interés personal. Quiero saber, quiero verlo en todo su esplendor y poder y saber mejor que nadie de lo que es capaz y hasta el momento no he tenido esa oportunidad de verlo. Tu eres posiblemente la única persona que ha visto esa fuerza ya que después de todo ¿no te salvo de un miembro de mi clan?``. Era una pregunta que ella se había estado haciendo un poco de tiempo y le motaba la curiosidad pero cuando vio a Yakumo ponerse tensa supo que había algo que no era ueno

´´El me salvo de no solo un miembro de tu clan pero también de mi tio Unkai Kurama y de lo que se el perdió ambos ojos en el proceso debido a una técnica especial de Genjutsu de mi clan. Y sin embargo el los tiene todavía por lo que creeme. No eres la única que tiene curiosidad acerca de el. Pero no voy a invadir su espacio personal por nada. Tiene derecho a su intimidad después de todo y creo que se lo tiene mas que ganado después de salvarme la vida``. Ella iba a decir algo mas cuando su ojo capto un color destacable. Se fijo mas y ella vio al futuro señor de Uzu acompañado de un niño pequeño

Cuando Yakumo dejo de hablar Rena se giro para ver que pasaba y vio en ese momento a Naruto con un niño pequeño. Cuando lo vio actuar con ese niño de manera tan amable una parte de ella se estremeció. Nunca se había imaginado que su compañero de clase tenia un corazón tan amable pero después de verlo en ese mismo momento ella sabia que no solo era un ninja poderoso y posiblemente un monstruo en creación sino también tenia un buen corazón. No dio tiempo a Yakumo y se acerco a toda prisa hacia el heredero uzumaki

Naruto se había quedado atascado con Konhamaru después de abandonar a Sasuke para ser educado por Ayame para no ser jamás de los jamases un pervertido. Habia tenido la intención de llevar al niño al complejo del clan pero el niño le había pedido por favor de pasar el dia con el. No podía de ninguna manera evitar ver a un niño pasarlo mal por lo que Naruto había aceptado de buena gana pasar el dia con el niño y esta era su ultima parada antes de volver a llevar al niño al compuesto de su clan (y en secreto esperaba que Sasuke estuviera ya allí)

´´Yare yare si me hubieran dicho que el heredero de Uzu. El chico con corazón de piedra. El que no puede ser conmovido de ninguna manera esta cuidando de un niño pequeño yo no me lo habría creido a menos que lo viera y sin embargo aquí esta uzumaki Naruto haciendo de niñera de un niño pequeño que es obvio no es de su clan``. Rena estaba pasándoselo en grande al ver al niño pequeño casi controlar a Naruto como si nada pero Naruto no se revolvió contra ella de ninguna manera solo siguió mirando al niño antes de que decidió responder a la joven uchiha

´´Siempre hay una primera vez para todo y teniendo en cuenta que este pequeñin fue dejado en la estacada por Sasuke su hermano mayor debido a que no supo tener la boca cerrada pensé que seria bueno darle una buena tarde al niño. Ademas un dia sin entrenamiento no es como si el mundo fuera a terminar de ninguna manera. Asique si Rena estoy pasando u dia tranquilo con un niño y estoy tratando de hacer que dicho niño tenga un buen momento de diversión ¿hay algo malo en ello?``. Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia la joven uchiha que solo le mantuvo la mirada mientras tenia una sonrisa en su rostro por estar claramente divertida

´´No ningun problema en verdad. Shisui me pidió amablemente que dejara el entrenamiento por hoy y me divirtiera haciendo cosas de niños algo un poco difícil para mi teniendo en cuenta mi forma de ser y todo eso pero por todo lo demás ha sido un dia mas que bueno eso de no tener que entrenar hasta que te sale sangre de cada poro de la piel``. Era verdad, el no tener que entrenar tan a fondo como de costumbre era un cambio bienvenido pero eso no quería decir que fuera a ser una cosa que ella fuera a aceptar asi como asi y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que su objetivo era ser la mas fuerte de todas

´´Lo mismo se puede decir por aquí. El clan esta mas que satisfecho con el desarrollo de mis habilidades por lo que me han dado un dia tranquilo en comparación con otros días aunque también me han pedido que si podía estuviera teniendo una charla contigo acerca de eso de que estas quitando el negocio del transporte a los civiles. Mi padre esta muy interesado en ello en realidad``. Su clan se estaba quedando sin cosas que enseñarle en genjutsu y ella sabia que mas tarde o temprano tenían que empezar a entrenarla en otras artes de manera mas concienzuda pero también era cierto lo de buscar a Naruto a petición de su familia

´´Ya veo…bueno voy a llevar a este pequeñajo a su casa para que pueda descansar una vez que hayamos terminado aquí. Si quieres Yakumo puedes tener conkigo después esa conversación que tanto interés tienes acerca de lo del comercio del transporte de mi clan aunque me perdonaras si pida que sea en un ambiente mas bien controlado. Nunca se sabe quien puede escuchar en realidad``. Era una forma un tanto paranoica de ser pero el tenia que serlo la mayor parte del tiempo es algo que se te contagia después de haber sido enseñado de la manera en la que lo fue el

´´No tengo ningun problema con esperar. No es una prioridad para mi es solo un interés que el clan parece tener en ti por lo que creo que pueden esperar un tiempo antes de que les de la información que tanto quieren. No es mi prioridad en este momento y seguir disfrutando de este dia de relax sin embargo me atrae aun mas que nada de lo que mi clan pueda querer``. Las prioridades de su clan en este mismo momento no estaban dentro de su cabeza. Ella tenia cosas mejores que hacer y que disfrutar por lo que si tenían algun problema no era asunto suyo

´´Ya veo…bueno vamos a ver como el pequeño mono se lo pasa de bien antes de tener que ponernos en asuntos serios``. Naruto se quedo mirando al pequeño Sarutobi que estaba escalando uno de los arboles acompañado de las dos chicas. Tenían conversaciones algo normales y sencillas entre los tres pero nada mas pasaría hasta que fuera el momento de irse. Era un buen dia

* * *

 **-Azotea Torre Hokage-**

Itachi estaba tranquilamente observando el sol del atardecer. Habia sido un buen dia. Una vez mas bajo el entrenamiento de Sarutbo Hiruzen. Un entrenamiento que lo hizo ser a la edad de catorce años posiblemente un ninja de Rango S. y aunque era orgulloso de ser tan fuerte no le gustaba el hecho de que su dulce hermanito era incapaz de ver que su entrenamiento para crecer mas fuerte era con el objetivo de mantenerlo a el, la aldea, el clan y todo el mundo a salvo. Para su hermano menor Itachi era un traidor al clan porque mato a su padre

Habia días en los que le dolia el ser visto por su hermano de esa manera. Pero cuando miraba a todos los niños del clan tratando de emularlo. Tratando de convertirse en grandes ninjas y poderosos como el supo que había tomado la decisión correcta al detener el golpe de estado de su padre como lo hizo en vez de seguir la idea de Danzo de simplemente destruir a todo el clan ¿Qué clase de bastardo haría eso sin embargo? ¿Matar a todo un clan que eran sus parientes? ¿matar a niños inocentes que no habían hecho nada malo? Solo de pensar en eso sentía como si su vida se llenara de asco

El podía amar a su hermano pero seria incapaz de verse a si mismo como una persona si hubiera tomado esa decisión. Fue una suerte que el Daimyo se había interesado el mismo por todo el asunto porque de no ser asi muy posiblemente las cosas no hubieran terminado igual de bien. Aun recordaba como el enmascarado parecía tener un interés en todo el clan para ser destruido. Fue solo pura suerte que el clan podía llegar a tener la oportunidad de volver a relucir en una luz totalmente diferente a la que su padre y sus hombres habían hecho ser

Konoha le estaba dando la oportunidad única de guiar un camino para su clan que nada ni nadie podría haberle dado de ninguna otra manera. El cla Uchiha lo veía como el ejemplo a seguir de ninja y además de eso el clan parecía estar cambiando su destino. Un destino que los estúpidos lideres como su padre solo habían querido o tenido en mente cuando pensaban en el clan. Un destino que solo conducía a la muerte y solo porque algunas personas estaban en desacuerdo con como iban las cosas. Fugaku había pagado con su vida junto con todos los que eran su soldados y ahora mismo solo quedaba una espina por eliminar: Danzo

Era otro motivo por el cual quería convertise ahora en Hokage no solo para guiar a su clan sino para honrar el objetivo de la aldea. Un objetivo que Danzo quería ver eliminado. Danzo solo veía la aldea como una masificación de ninjas a cumplir las ordenes de su líder. Konoha fue una aldea que se creo con el objetivo de darles a los niños la oportunidad de crecer sanos y a salvo un objetivo que solo podrían lograr si todos eran guiados por el camino adecuado. Un camino que el haría posible ya sea de una u de otra manera y lo protegería de todos los demonios que se atrevieran a ir contra ella

´´Sabes Itachi estas empezándote a parecer a Sarutobi-sensei con eso de pasar tanto tiempo aquí aunque no puedo decir que no tengas motivos para hacerlo después de todo. Estas vistas son magnificas en realidad``. Shisui apareció detrás de Itachi con su Shumpo. Era demasiado bueno usándolo como para dejar de usarlo en un solo momento. Cuando Shisui vio que Itachi no reaccionaba a sus palabras solo suspiro. Su amigo estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos

´´Debes dejar de penar en Sasuke de la manera que lo haces. Se que es tu medio hermano y todo eso y que Mikoto-nee espera que cuides de el de todas las maneras posibles pero creo que te equivocas al pensar que Sasuke debe ser el centro de tu atención en todo momento. Tienes una responsabilidad demasiado grande ahora``. Ese era el mayor secreto de Itachi: que no era hijo de Fugaku uchiha. Y Shishui sabia que si se corria la voz acerca del padre de Itachi las posibilidades de convertirse en objetivo de cualquier posible enemigo crecerían por mil, después de todo su padre era temible

´´…Sasuke solo era un niño. Un niño inocente que estaba con ganas de ganar el afecto de su padre por todos los medios y es por mi culpa que jamás tendrá la misma emoción que tanto buscaba. Es lógico que este enfurecido conmigo Shisui y es el hijo de mi madre por lo que es lógico también que me preocupe por el``. Para Itachi eso era suficiente. Con que Sasuke fuera el hijo de su madre ya le valia por bastante pero para Sasuke eso no era suficiente. Sasuke lo veía como el responsable de la muerte de su padre y eso era bastante para hacerlo odiarlo algo que lastimaba mucho a Itachi

´´Tu error amigo mio es el de pensar en el siempre como un niño. Es un niño que se convertirá en adulto y que crecerá como un futuro shinobi y que tomara sus propias decisiones y si Sasuke sigue pensando que su padre valia mas que todo el futuro del clan o que la aldea pues lo siento mucho pero me temo que tendras que dejarlo ser``. Si Sasuke seguía siendo tan tonto como para pensar del modo que lo hacia cuando fuera mayor Shisui sabia que sus posibilidades en la aldea eran muy bajas

´´Un adulto debe ser responsable de sus decisiones. Decidiste cargar con la muerte de Fugaku y destruir a la fuerza militar en compañía mia y has sido recompensado ¿esta bien? No sabria decirte. Uno no debe ser recompensado por quitar la vida de un miembro de su familia. Pero creo que tanto el Daimyo como sensei vieron en ti algo que si merecía ser recompensado: tu amor por la aldea, por sus habitantes y por todos aquellos que no merecían sufrir una guerra civil. Hiciste lo correcto y si Sasuke no es capaz de ver lo mismo que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente veria entonces que le den``. Esa era la forma en que era punto y final nada mas y nada menos

Y por mucho que Itachi quisera cambiarlo no lo conseguiría de ninguna manera


	13. Chapter 13

**Saludos. me ha tomado un mes. Un jodido mes. Pero por fin tengo listos los nuevos capitulos de cuatro historias. Es seguro decir que espero que la gente los reciba como se merecen y que la gente los aprecie. tambien me gustaria decir algo. Una persona dijo que le parecia mal hacer un fic en el que todo sale bien para el protagonista. Voy a ser honesto. No todo sale bien. Solo muestro lo que sale bien. Si tuviera que mostrar todo lo que sale en la historia tanto bueno como malo significaria historias de treinta mil palabras**

 **Ahora vengo con una muy jodida y mala noticia. Tengo tres historias que estan pasando a HIATUS. Estas historias son: Retorno del clan Ashura, Magia en el Norte y Emperador. Lo lamento mucho en serio personas de todas partes que les pueden gustar estas historias. Parte del bloqueo es que estoy muy concentrado en Black Dragon y Senju Legacy. Perro a continuacion explicare mis razones para que de esta forma la gente se de cuenta de que no es por razones estupidas que estoy bloqueado de todos modos**

 **Retorno del clan de Ashura: Esta era mi historia mas ambiciosa. es larga de cojones y es complicada de hacer aunque no lo parezca. a la historia le quedan como mucho hasta treinta capitulos y no mas. Sin embargo recientemente me encontre en un bloqueo. No el tipico bloqueo de que no se como continuar. Sino el bloqueo de que se lo que quiero pero no se como ponerlo para que se lea. Es molesto. Y no, no quiero que nadie me diga como avanzar porque eso solo me haria tener mas ideas que se sumarian a las que tengo y lo complicaria todo**

 **Emperador: Esta historia es la tipica de Naruo emperador de Occidente. Pues bien queria hacer dos partes. La primera de Naruto viajando para poder crecer y la segunda de Naruto como emperador y tratando con Oriente. por supuesto que algunas personas dirian que eso es facil. La parte facil es la primera que la tengo casi hecha. No. lo que me tiene Bloqueado es la parte de Occidente contra Oriente y eso es porque no quiero que sea una repeticion de numerosos fic. No me gusta repetirme muchas gracias**

 **Magia en el Norte: Esta historia fue inspirada por la historia Aqui hay Dragones. Muy ambiciosa si tengo que ser sincero. Quizas por eso este condenada al fracaso. No tengo ningun problema con escribir lo que es la primera parte por lo que la segunda parte es el problema despues de todo. Ahi es donde radica mi problema chicas y chicas. Esta es de las tres historias la unica bajo amenaza de ser eliminada. Sorry pero asi es la vida**

 **Otra razon para haber tardado es que ademas de las dos historias que me tienen comido hay otras mas: Campeon (fic de Pokemon), Campeon de la muerte (Harry Potter Cruce con ASIOAF), Ninja Gamer (Naruto el Gamer) y soberano del mar (Cruce Naruto y One Piece). Como se ve tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza. lamento que sea una completa molestia**

 **Gracias por leer mis historias**

 **No poseo Naruto**

* * *

 **El Examen de Graduacion**

 **-Complejo Uzumaki-**

Naruto estaba tranquilamente meditando en la zona de meditación del complejo mientras esperaba a que fuera la hora de empezar por fin la ultima etapa de su graduación como genin. No había que equivocarse. Naruto no estaba nervioso de ninguna manera. Se había entrenado y preparado para este dia desde hace mucho tiempo y lo había estado esperando con ansia. Hoy seria el dia en que comenzaría su viaje por el mundo shinobi y volveria a traer una vez mas el nombre de Uzumaki a su lugar correspondiente como la mayor fuerza shinobi jamás conocida y nada ni nadie podría detenerlo de ninguna manera

En estos años que habían pasado Naruto había crecido bastante bien. A sus trece años su largo cabello rojo llegaba hasta la cintura recogido en una cola de caballo. Si bien su cabello no era lo que uno podía decir liso no era tan puntiagudo como antes. Por su cara caian dos explosiones de cabello de manera parecida a la de su padre solo que no tenia el cabello de la misma forma que el mayor de los Namikaze tuvo sino que se mantenía en una forma de mas militar rizada y corta en la parte frontal. Aunque eso no evitaba de ninguna manera su porte aristocratico y noble dándole también un aspecto bello en su cabello que combinado con la hermosa cara que tenia de la mezcla entre sus padres lo convertía en un buen objetivo por parte de muchas chicas

Vestia un Kosode de color azul oscuro con el que tenia por debajo una camiseta de malla. Tenia además de eso unos hakama del mismo color toto atado por un obi de color azul oscuro. Encima de todo esto llevaba un haori de color azul oscuro con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en su espalda. Y colocado encima de sus piernas portaba la Benihime. La espada que una vez fue de su antepasado por fin lo había aceptado por completo como su maestro después de que ancestro desapareciera por complejo de la legendaria arma. En resumidas cuentas el aspecto de Naruto era de un ninja que se parecía mucho mas a los estilo de Iga o Koga que de los demás

El cuerpo de Naruto era en determinadas palabras esculpido. Al parecer con todo el poder de su liberación Omnyoton el poder del Yang había esculpido su chakra denotando cada uno de sus musculos con un cincel dándole un aspecto físico si bien no exagerado si imponente. A la edad de trece años además Naruto llegaba a la altura de metro setenta dándole de esta manera una imposición física por encima de la mayoría de sus compañeros que lo habían estado mirando siempre con algo parecido a los celos debido a su buen aspecto físico

Y el rasgo que mas lo definia eran los ojos azules de color océano. Unos ojos en los que las jóvenes se perdían cada dos por tres aunque a su prometida Maya le seguían gustando cuando esos ojos se volvían de color violeta y tomaba la forma del Ryugan. En resumidas cuentas cuando uno miraba al heredero Uzumaki muchos pensaban que era demasiado bello para ser un shinobi pero teniendo en cuenta que el propio Naruto hacia poco para cuidarse en ese sentido había muchos que se preguntaban como había logrado semejante aspecto físico a la par con los dioses

Naruto tenia todavía una mentalidad muy militar y de fría lógica por encima de todo lo que le había convertido en uno de los mayores estrategas de su generación. Pero tenia un carácter cariñoso con todos aquellos que estaban cerca de su corazón o que en su opinión se habían ganado la oportunidad de ver ese lado de el que solo aquellos que se merecían tenían la oportunidad de ver. Entre estas personas solo estaban sus vasallos, Anko, Yakumo (que era para el como una hermanita pequeña), Rena y Sasuke. Los tres compañeros de clase se habían ganado su respeto en estos años de acompañarlo en la academia ninja

Anko era otro caso. Desde que se había hecho la eliminación de la parte negativa del sello maldito de Anko ella había florecido como una de las kunoichis mas poderosas de Konoha. La fuerza que ahora tenia la había calificado en el nivel de ninjas como Gai y Kakashi que eran de la elite en Konoha. Pero donde Kakashi era un experto en ninjutsu y Gai un experto en taijutsu ella había decidido seguir el ejemplo de ninjas como Shisui e Itachi y convertirse en una kunoichi todo terreno. No era fácil de hacer pero en tres años ella había logrado eso sin ninguna dificultad gracias al brutal entrenamiento Uzuamki

Okoi especialmente se había unido a la antigua alumna del Sannin como ella la vio como una hermana. Okoi se había convertido en su compañera de entrenamiento y mientras que Okoi no tenia las mismas afinidades que Anko esto es lo que había llevado a la rivalidad entre ambas kunoichis en cuestión. Okoi además tenia un cierto interés en algunos temas como la toxicología. Un tema que Anko tenia muy dominado y había hecho que ambas kunoichis tuvieran un incremento de habilidades. Entre las dos kunoichis Naruto estaba mas que seguro de que la fuerza de los Uzumaki había crecido exponencialmente

Hubo otros miembros del clan uzumaki que se beneficiaron de la presencia de Anko. El propio Naruto vio bien a esta mujer joven como ella se convirtió en un ejemplo a seguir también para ella. Anko no era la jonin típica de seguir con estrategias planificadas y ya esta. Anko prefería seguir con planes hechos de estructura básica adaptables en todo momento. Esta forma de ser también era algo que se había contagiado a Naruto. Era esta forma de pensar también lo que lo había convertido en un estratega mortal: la capacidad de adaptación de Anko era una cosa muy poderosa

Naruto abrio los ojos en ese mismo momento para ver a Maya. La chica que se convertiría en su esposa había crecido bien. Bajo la guía de los vasallos Uzumaki Maya tenia una combinación de mentalidad tanto Samurai como ninja. Como un Samurai ella tenia claro que tenia ciertas normas que seguir a rajatabla pero como una mujer enseñada como una Kunoichi tenia que tener muy claro que un enemigo siempre podía estar tramando todos los medios para conseguir la victoria. Fue una mentalidad que había hecho que Maya viera con suma facilidad algunos engaños que la nobleza había tratado de montar en contra de ella

En este tiempo que ella había pasado su vida con Naruto y sus vasallos ella se había convertido en el objetivo de los nobles de Hi no Kuni que habían pesando que al no estar bajo la protección de su padre podrían tratar de tomar ventaja. Maya había crecido muy fuerte y poderosa asi como sabia bajo la guía de los vasallos dándole no solo ventaja sobre aquellos que habían planeado contra ella sino además eliminar personalmente algunos de los asesinos que habían enviado contra ella. Ella era poderosa y había querido crecer asi de fuerte con el objetivo de enviar un mensaje claro: no jodas con ella

´´¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti Maya? Es raro verte despierta a esta hora de la mañana asique estoy mas que seguro de que tienes que tener algun motivo ulterior para hacerte estar despierta a esta hora``. Naruto disfruto de ver la ceja crispar de Maya. Siempre era divertido pillarla in fraganti en cualquier cosa que ella pensaba. Lo era mas que nada porque ella siempre trataba de pensar en cosas que lo sorprendieran una cosa que no tenia mucho efecto (ser entrenado como un shinobi hacia muy difícil eso de ser sorprendido en alguna manera)

´´¿tiene que haber una razón para que quiera ver a mi futuro marido que esta a punto de pasar por un examen que lo convertirá en un adulto legalmente? Si tengo mis razones para estar aquí Naru pero siempre es bueno verte meditando. Te da un aire de paz que rara vez se ve sobre ti querido``. Maya sintió una sensación de frustración. Naruto era hermetico. Aunque confiaba en ella y tenia un profundo sentimiento en ella tampoco podía contar mucho con expresiones emocionales. Naruto se había entrenado muy duramente para tener un control sobre estas

´´cuando lo dices de esa manera suena como si estas esperando algo que pase en la graduación ¿no tienes fe en mis habilidades? ¿Hay algun motivo por el que no quieres que me convierta en un adulto? ¿son celos por pasar a ser visto como un adulto mientras que tu seguiras siendo vista como una chica joven y todavía en la adolescencia?``. Naruto vio su ceja crisparse y no sabia porque pero suponía que había acertado de lleno en sus pensamientos acerca de que ella estaba algo molesta por no ser vista legalmente como una adulta al igual que el

´´Esas no son las formas mas adecuadas de hablar con la que va a ser tu esposa y matriarca de todo un clan. Debes tratarme de manera mas adecuada y hablarme con el debido respeto. Despues de todo ahora soy la heredera del trono de Hi no Kuni y por tanto soy una persona de gran importancia para la sociedad aunque no sea vista como una adulta como tu seras``. Ella sonrio con una manera tan dulce que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente se habría alejado a toda pastilla temiendo la respuesta de dicha mujer. Naruto sin embargo solo la miro por unos momentos como sino pasase nada

´´Puedes ser la heredera. Puedes ser mi futura esposa. Puedes ser la futura matriarca de mi clan. Puedes ser todas esas cosas y aun asi yo sere antes que tu un joven visto como adulto mientras que tu seguiras siendo una adolescente asique no creo que haya ninguna cosa mas que añadir``. Naruto hablo con tranquilidad mientras veía la ceja de Maya crisparse aun mas por ser llamada pequeña por el. Dios era tan divertido eso de molestarla. Ahora entendía mejor eso de ponerse en la piel de la gente y entendía mejor a los que lo hacían

´´Un dia Naru tu y yo vamos a tener una conversación muy adecuada acerca de las palabras y formas de ser y empleadas con una dama. Aun mas una dama que va a estar en la misma cama que tu. Porque no se si lo sabes pero tengo acceso a un arma muy afilada y puntiguda con la que puedo hacerte mucho, pero que mucho daño asique tendras que ser mas bien eduaco y amable a menos que quieras ver tu anatomía reorganizada``. Mientras Maya hablaba dejo que un poco de su sed de sangre invadiera la zona pero ella sabia que era una perdida de tiempo en su mayoría. Naruto era muy insensible a eso

´´Creo que deberías de tener un poco mas de autocontrol querida. Una joven dama como tu no debería dejar de ninguna manera que unas palabras la afecten como lo hacen las mias. Lo que es peor ¿no eres tu la heredera de Hi no Kuni? ¿Qué pensaría tu padre de saber que pierdes tu temperamento a un joven varonil como yo? No es nunca bueno querida``. Naruto se divirtió al ver la ceja de Maya crisparse aun mas obviamente molesta por las palabras de Naruto aunque ella sabia que eran algo asi como una broma no pudo impedir que la molestase un poco pero era poco lo que podía hacer

´´De todos modos Hyoma-sensei quiere hablar contigo por algun motivo especial o algo por el estilo. Al parecer quieren que designes a un miembro en el consejo de la aldea de manera permanente ya que Raiden se ha cansado ya de ocupar dicho asiento``. Y para ella eso era comprensible. Aunque Raiden era el mas político de todos ellos era mas que nada un shinobi guerrero de alto nivel. Eso y que había tenido un hijo con su esposa que iba a obligarlo a gastar aun mas tiempo cuidando del niño por lo que era obvio que precisaban de un nuevo representante del clan

´´No es ningun problema para mi en verdad. Sospechaba que Raiden podía estar teniendo la idea de irse debido a ser padre y en verdad no creo que pueda pedirle a Raiden que ocupe un puesto de tan alta importancia mientras que tiene una responsabilidad mayor a su cargo por lo que me asegurare de elegir sabiamente a un nuevo representante del clan en la charla que tendre con Hyoma en unos diez minutos``. Si Naruto había algo que entendía era la obligación de un padre hacia su hijo. No podía pedirle a ningun padre abandonar a su hijo cuando este obviamente tiene esa responsabilidad mayor en la forma de su hijo

´´Se me hace raro que actúes de esta manera tan eficiente teniendo en cuenta lo muy poco espabilado que puedes ser algunos días. Pero bueno contigo nunca se sabe por lo que será en mi mejor interés de que te deje hacer tu trabajo por una buena vez``. Maya se rio cuando vio un poco a Naruto perder la compostura. Era una hazaña conseguir semejante cosa por lo que en su mente el haber logrado hacer esto era muy bueno. Sin embargo ella no se espero en ningun momento la mirada que le envio. Una mirada que acelero su sangre y la hizo hervir por completo

´´No creo que sea conveniente que hables de esa manera Maya después de todo cualquier tipo de reacción por mi parte es mas que posible y dios solo sabe lo que podría llegar a pasarte si estoy demasiado centrado en obtener mi justa venganza de ti``. Naruto se movio mas deprisa de lo que Maya pudo apreciar lo cual era una velicdad increíble y el apareció justo detrás de ella. Naruto se inclino y beso su blanco cuello antes de morderlo suavemente lo cual causo que Maya se estremeciera de placer por las emociones que le hizo sentir

´´Nunca olvides querida que en este mundo siempre hay un depredador y una presa. Los hay que nacen siendo depredadores y se dedican toda su vida a cazar. Y cuando una presa adecuada entra en la vista del depredador no se detendrá ante nada por conseguir su objetivo a respecto de dicha presa. Nada me podría detener en caso de querer algo``. Naruto paso su mano por el culo de Maya dándole a la joven heredera de cabellos plateados un escalofrio detrás de otro. Ella no sabia que hacer, el sentimiento era simplemente increíble de lo que Naruto podía oler

´´¿y que te hace pensar que soy la presa Naruto? No eres el único que puede jugar a este juego algo que ya deberías saber por lo que ten mas que presente que tus acciones tienen siempre consecuencias y no dudare en ningun momento en hacer lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiero igual que tu querido``. Maya se giro muy deprisa y beso en los labios a Naruto que no estaba sorprendido por su accion y mas bien lo había estado esperando como se dedico a saborear los dulces labios de Maya. Aunque el momento termino demasiado pronto, después de todo Naruto tenia una reunión con Hyoma

´´Es una pena que no pueda quedarme mas tiempo para disfrutar de ti mi querida y dulce Maya pero no te equivoques porque si me das la mas minima oportunidad voy a disfrutar por completo de ti. Eres mi presa no lo olvides de ninguna manera porque no voy a olvidarlo y si me das la oportunidad voy a devorarte por completo``. Naruto le dio un ultimo apretón en el culo y salió de la habitación sabiendo que dejaba a Maya demasiado activa aunque eso le hizo sonreir. Pero tenia que enfocarse ya que tenia un asunto de muy gran importancia que atender ahora mismo y no seria adecuado que se desviase de ello

Naruto no tardo en llegar a la sala que era el despacho de Hyoma. Era un lugar simple y sencillo, después de todo Hyoma no tenia ninguna necesidad de ornamentos ni nada por el estilo después de todo era ciego. Era un lugar simple con un lugar de cojin de sentado comodo en el que lo estaba esperando el ninja ciego. La sonrisa que llevaba sin embargo era una que decía que Hyoma estaba mas bien divertido por algo y si Naruto tenia que adivinar seria por las interacciones de el con Maya. Hyoma siempre lo había encontrado divertido el saber que ellos estaban como dos depredadores dando vueltas

´´Me has pedido que venga Hyoma y aquí estoy ¿hay una razón de peso por el que estarías solicitando mi presencia en este mismo momento?``. Naruto estaba interesado en saber que es lo que había hecho que Hyoma estableciera esta reunión y el esperaba que fuera lo que fuera no se tratase de un imprevisto demasiado malo. El sabia que Hyoma podía ver muchas cosas malas si se le daba la oportunidad. Despues de todo tenia un punto de vista mas bien único al respecto de las diferentes situaciones

´´Solo quería saber como estabais antes de este examen señor. Estos exámenes son siempre de gran importancia aunque en este caso es aun mayor ya que muchos ninjas deben estar lo mas ansiosos esperando saber que es lo que pasara. Vuestra generación es una de gran alcance después de todo``. Hyoma sabia muy bien de lo que hablaba. Despues de todo había dos herederos de notable importancia y muchos verdaderos prodigios de las artes de su clan por lo que lógicamente hablando esta generación estaba atrayendo mucha atención y de mucha gente

´´No estoy nada nervioso si esto te tiene preocupado pero tengo mas que claro que el dia de hoy es mas que esperado por muchos de los ninjas de Konoha. Seguramente mas de uno de ellos tiene el deseo de que algunos de nosotros fracasemos en las pruebas. Despues de todo algunos ninjas verán afectadas sus imágenes con la nueva generación``. Seguramente los que estaban haciéndose un nombre en este momento estaban deseando que los que eran como Naruto no salieran de la academia ya que supondrían una amenaza considerable para ellos hacerse un renombre

´´Siempre es asi señor Naruto. Los ninjas de Konoha luchan por el prestigio y teniendo en cuenta que esta promoción tiene algunos de los ninjas mas potentes nacidos en años es mas que logico que algunos no tengan el interés de que vuestra clase salga con la promoción. Pero eso seria una estupidez. Despues de todo sois la promoción mas esperada en años por el Hokage``. El hecho de que eran la ultima promoción por parte del Sandaime Hokage decía mucho. El Sandaime en realidad esperaba que estos alumnos fueran la nueva luz brillante de Konoha y Hyoma sabia que asi seria

´´No es ningun tipo de preocupación para mi Hyoma. A menos que amañen las pruebas esto va a ser sencillo. Despues de todo el examen no tiene el objetivo de suspender sino de valorar el nivel y las aptitudes no solo físicas sino mentales de los futuros ninjas de Konoha asique a menos que venga un profesor con el deseo de joder a la clase lo veo mas bien difícil``. Era una cosa que Naruto tenia mas que clara por lo que sabia que esto seria pan comido algo que estaba seguro mas de uno de los miembros de la academia estaba esperando

´´De todos modos señor Naruto recuerde no mostrar demasiado acerca de sus habilidades. Mantengase en lo alto de la academia como de costumbre pero no haga la estupidez de mostrar sus habilidades. Mas de un niño tonto piensa en ocasiones que hacr saber sus habilidades de ante mano es la mejor manera de enseñar y asegurar su posición en lo mas alto``. Hyoma había oído palabra del niño llamado Uchiha Sasuke. Estaba siempre mostrando sus habilidades en clase lo cual lo había colocado como uno de los jóvenes supuestamente mas dotados también pero la cruda realidad es que solo estaba en un nivel mediocre cuando lo comparabas a la elite de esta clase de su señor

´´De todos modos si esto es todo Hyoma debo ir a la academia. Es posible que no pueda suspender por habilidades pero si me retraso lo mas seguro es que me suspenderán. Los instructores siguen teniendo un poco en contra mia al parecer y no quieren nada mas que ver mi culo expulsado de la academia basándose en el factor de que los civiles pagarían una fortuna por ello``. Era una verdad de lo mas desagradable el hecho de que los supuestos examinadores eran tan fáciles de comprar por los civiles

´´En ese caso señor Naruto no le gasto mas de su tiempo y le deseo la mayor de las suertes. No para pasar sino para enseñar a esos examinadores su lugar``. Hyoma sonrio con anticipación con solo poder llegar a imaginarse todo el daño que el niño de Uzu haría. Un poco que se lo merecían si eran tan tontos como para pensar que podían hacer lo que querían con su señor de cualquier manera

 **-Academia Ninja-**

Kurama Yakumo llego en un shunshin de petalos de cerezo y se acerco a su habitación de examen. Estaba mas bien preparada para lo que se le venia encima. Como una futura Kunoichi ella sabia que muchas cosas se pedirían de ella. Ella estaba mas que lista para lograrlo y no tenia ningun problema con ello. Su padre y a academia la habían sometido a un rito de iniciación en el que mataban a un hombre condenado a muerte. No había sido fácil en un principio pero ella cumplió perfectamente decapitando al hombre con su shirasaya. No habría piedad por parte de ella con aquellos que eran una amenaza para su hogar y su familia en ninguno de los sentidos

En tres años ella había crecido hasta medir un metro cincuenta y como joven femenina que era su cuerpo estaba empezando a notarse perfectamente. Vestia un sencillo kimono de batalla ninja kunoichi y tenia recogido su cabello liso castaño en forma de cola de caballo dándole un buen aspecto. Ella llevaba dos guantes en sus manos sin dedos que contenían sellos de almacenamiento junto con dos brazaletes en sus muñecas. En estos dos sellos almacenaba su arsenal ninja sin contar con las trampas que llevaba en otra parte de su kimono

En su espalda en la cintura se podía ver perfectamente su shirasaya. Era un arma que la acompañaba a todas partes. No era una especialista en ninjutsu sino en genjutsu pero tenia un dominio mas que aceptable de armas entre ellas su shirasaya. Pero aunque no tenia un dominio de ninjutsu ella había cumplido al tratar de obtener un control de su afinidad futon viéndolo como una mas que aceptable oportunidad de ella salir mejor preparada para lo que le esperase fuera de la aldea. Ni que decir tiene que con su arma ella era una cosa peligrosa a la que tratar

Yakumo sin embargo no solo era una experta en genjutsu. Habia decidido que tenia que completar sus habilidades el máximo posible por lo que durante la academia había asistido a dos cursos: medicina y sensor. Normalmente uno no escogería dos campos tan diversos como las capacidades de sensor o las capacidades medicas pero ella lo vio como la mejor oportunidad de hacer algo bueno para su equipo futuro de ahí que tratase de dominar estas dos ramas de las artes ninja durante tres años. No había llegado demasiado lejos pero era mucho mejor que algunos veteranos

Sin embargo Yakumo tuvo que enfocarse en el aquí y el ahora en vez de estar pensando en lo que seria su futuro. No seria un futuro muy largo si ella no tenia un control completo de este por lo que cuando entro en la habitación de exámenes se encontró cara a cara con su amiga y rival de las artes ninja en la forma de Rena Uchiha que lucia tanto hermosa como peligrosa. Rena se había convertido en la aclamada como la Kunoichi mas poderosa de su generación y no parecía haber nadie que estaba cerca de su nivel de habilidad de ninguna manera

Rena estaba un poco aburrida en su mente ¿y como no estarlo? Llevaba esperando aquí un par de minutos lo cual era bastante para ella admitir que era una perdida de su valioso tiempo. Como la mas poderosa kunoichi de la clase sin embargo se esperaba de ella una constante demostración de puntualidad lo cual era una mierda completa para ella. Era peor porque ella sabia que muchos ya la observaban simplemente por lo muy buena que se había puesto no es que ella se iba a quejar. Al parecer su combinación de genes entre su madre y padre biológico la había convertido en todo un bombon andante

Rena se situaba en el metro sesenta. Tenia una figura de reloj de arena con el cuerpo perfectamente entonado. Musculos firmes pero sin perder flexibilidad. Musculos y piel lisa que le daban el aspecto de una practicante de artes marciales pero sin unos musculos excesivos. En pocas palabras ella se veía físicamente muy atractiva y eso sin mencionar su exótica piel de oliva, sus ojos dorados y su cabello de color violeta oscuro. En pocas palabras Rena era vista como la mas exquisita de las mujeres en Konoha en mucho tiempo y era por tanto perseguida por muchos hombres

Pero durante tres años ella había perseguido un objetivo: superar a Uzumaki Naruto. Muchos jóvenes ninjas pensaban que era Neji Hyuga el mas destacado de esta clase. Y aunque se había quitado el sistema de puntos en la academia eso no quería decir nada. Neji se había hecho el engreído y hecho parecer que el era el mas fuerte de los ninjas de su generación por demostraciones mas sofisticadas que los demás de su clase. Pero Rena sabia mejor y es que sabia que Neji no le llegaba la suela de los zapatos de ninguna manera

Neji era un experto en taijutsu concentrado solo en el taijutsu de su clan. Muy bonito, muy eficiente. Pero muy fácil de ver. Sin embargo cuando ella miraba al heredero uzumaki encontraba un adversario que si bien era muchas cosas no era lo que uno podía decir fácil de ver. Naruto se había mantenido en un nivel alto en la academia pero había demostrado en algun que otro combate de entrenamiento privado ya sea con ella o Sasuke que seria un completo error desafiarlo asi como asi porque seria mas un funeral en tu contra

Naruto era poderoso físicamente. Podia romper rocas de un puñetazo con suma facilidad y no digamos cuando hace para que su chakra generase ondas de choque porque entonces estabas en un verdadero problema ¿ninjutsu? No había nada como el: grandes reservas y gran control elemental. Y no le pongas en contra alguien en kenjutsu. Los cortara por la mitad como un cuchillo al rojo vivo cortaría la mantequilla. En pocas palabras a ojos de Rena sabia muy bien quien era el pez gordo de esta clase y era a el quien ella quería desafiar mas en serio sin importarle nada mas

La siguiente persona en entrar en la clase fue un niño con espesas cejas. Este niño no era otro que Rock Lee. Era el niño que por muchos en la clase era considerado un perdedor por no ser capaz de utilizar ni genjutsu ni ninjutsu. Por supuesto esto solo fue y duro hasta que el instructor decidió dar una demostración de porque de ninguna de las maneras podían hacer eso con un compañero (lease como castigo físico y verbal sin ninguna dificultad) asi como exponer algunas de las ventajas con las que contaba Lee frente algunos de sus opositores como era el hecho de que a menos que lo hipnotizaran no podía caer en genjutsu y como al no necesitar ninjutsu podía impedir que otros lo emplearan

Le vestia un sencillo equipo de pantalones blancos con una camiseta blanca y azul y unas sandalias ninja negra. El niño tenia claramente un cuerpo fibroso cortesía del brutal entrenamiento al que había sido sometido por el instructor de la clase para poder emplear taijutsu en un nivel que lo convertiría en mas que capaz de luchar a pesar de no tener ni genjutsu ni ninjutsu. Lee se había dedicado a fondo al entrenamiento físico y era en pocas palabras una maquina física. Casi imposible de ser alcanzado por nadie y muy pocos que podían competir contra el debido a sus únicas habilidades físicas

Lee tenia un sueño además de ser visto como un ninja mas que único a pesar de no poder utilizar ninjutsu o genjutsu y era superar de alguna manera a los llamados prodigios de la clase: Neji, Rena, Sasuke y Naruto. El quería demostrar que con esfuerzo, sudor y sangre uno podía lograr cualquier cosa. Pero fue sorprendido cuando de los cuatro tres de ellos le respondieron diciendo que lo estarían esperando con ansias para ver sus habilidades. Neji por desgracia solo se había burlado de su sueño diciendo que un perdedor era un perdedor

Lee se contuvo mucho para no estrangular en ocasiones a Neji que utilizaría cada ocasión para burlarse de el aunque era curioso porque solo lo hacia cuando Lee estaba solo. Al parecer Neji quería evitar la ira de los tres mandamases ya que aunque muchos lo llamaban prodigio el había tenido una llamada a la realidad por parte de su tio. Un tio que le recordó que las habilidades de un ninja eran mas un secreto que cualquier cosa y dejarse ver mucho era invitar a otros a saber demasiado de el. Lee vio un dia con regodeo como esto se demostró cuando Rena golpeo en su lugar al idiota arrogante porque el se burlo de ella

Otra persona que entro fue el propio Neji. Se veía un poco intranquilo pero era completamente comprensible ya que después de todo había recibido una buena bronca por parte de su tio. Su tio no había sido feliz con los últimos tres años. Hiashi sabia que Naruto era el ninja superior y aunque neji se mostro aun mas era bastante obvio que el prodigio Hyuga no era ni siquiera una mera sombra capaz de hacer frente al Uzumaki lo cual molesto seriamente a Hiashi ya que después de todo el orgullo Hyuga estaba aquí y era algo de muy gran importancia que tenia que defender

Hiashi no odiaba al niño por ser jinchuriki del Kyubi de lo que el propio Neji sabia. Pero su tio despreciaba a Naruto porque representaba mucho poder. Poder incontrolable que no tenían forma de mitigar de ninguna manera. Era un soberano molestar para su tio y su mayor esperanza había sido que Neji podría hacer que la luz brillante que estaba sobre Uzumaki se desvaneciera solo para descubrir de mala manera que no solo no seria posible sino que Neji ni siquiera estaba cerca del nivel de habilidades de Naruto. Para Hiashi eso había sido de lo mas molesto ya que su orgullo como Hyuga quería destacar por encima del niño

Neji se había esforzado estos tres años. Era un prodigio del Juken y un maestro en algunas técnicas menores de genjutsu y medico ninjutsu asi como de técnicas sensoriales pero no importaba lo que hiciera porque Naruto siempre parecía estar un paso por delante. No importaba que en las demostraciones de la acadeia Neji sobresalía mas. Lo que importaba es que cuando llegase el momento de las misiones Naruto destacaría mucho mas a causa de ser aun mas fuerte y poderoso de lo que el mismo era y eso era lo que había molestado seriamente a Neji

Neji miro hacia Yakumo y sonrio. Estaba seguro de que si quería atacar y hacer daño a Naruto solo tenia que hacerle daño a esa chica débil primero. Pero no podía ser ahora. Tendría que esperar hasta el concurso de fuerza que seria el único momento en que un ninja de la clase podía desafiar a otro y siempre tenia que ser aprobado por el propio examinador aunque teniendo en cuenta que era un Hyuga el sospechaba que se le daría lo que buscaba seguramente y tendría su pelea con la chica Kurama a la que derrotaría delante de Naruto

Lanzo una mirada a Rena que era otra de las buenas amigas de Naruto pero sabia que esto era un no ir. No solo Rena era mas fuerte que el (algo que le molestaba porque se suponía que chicas son mas débiles que chicos) sino que además Rena era la hermana del que ya mencionaban como futuro ANBU comandante de Konoha. Atacarla seria algo asi como una invitación para el convertirse en el objetivo de dicho ANBU comandante que no dudaría de ninguna de las maneras de castigarlo y a el eso no le atraía nada en absoluto

Entonces Sasuke entro por la puerta de la sala. Habia cambiado. Ahora era mas imponente físicamente y a decir verdad sus musculos estaban perfectamente marcados y un poco abultados dándole también una poderosa presencia que hacia ver a todos como personas pequeñas. Vestia unos pantalones negros con una camiseta de malla y por encima un chaleco Gi marron oscuro. Sasuke podía asustar la mierda de cualquiera, era aun amistoso y cariñoso pero durante estos tres años había crecido físicamente y mentalmente

Sasuke había crecido mucho. Desde aquella fatídica semana en que su madre falleció dejándolo solo con su abuelo y su tio para cuidar a Kono. Se había prometido a si mismo a llevar a Konohamaru por un camino mas que adecuado asi como se había prometido a si mismo que jamás dejaría que ningun miembro de la familia muriera a manos del loco de Danzo Shimura. Porque su madre había sido asesinada por ese hombre que tenia un profundo rencor contra su abuelo por haberlo quitado de Konoha. Se había hecho una promesa a la que no iba a fallar

Sasuke aun recordaba el dia perfectamente. Fue dos días después de ser educado por la jovencita del puesto de Ramen. El fue a la oficina de su abuelo para pedirle una formación mas especializada cuando escucho como el medico de ANBU daba una precisa información acerca de cómo el cuerpo de su madre Miya Sarutobi fallaba a causa de una enfermedad que afectaba todo los órganos. Fue horrible. Como un niño aun ese momento aprender que su madre no murió por una enfermedad sino una muerte lenta y horrible por las maquinaciones de un viejo que tenia algo en contra de su abuelo

Habian descubierto la forma en que se administro por medio de un joven llamado Yakushi Kabuto. El niño era un espia de Orochimaru y había escapado por los pelos pero consiguieron en el proceso no solo destruir toda la red de espionaje dentro de Konoha sino también al mismo tiempo eliminar a mas de veinte jonin entrenados por Danzo que servían a Kabuto. La información que su abuelo había obtenido llevo a purgar por completo Hi no Kuni en tres años y hacer mas daño a los nobles civiles que estaban confabulados con Danzo. Sin embargo el daño estaba hecho con la muerte de su madre

Desde ese dia se había hecho a si mismo una promesa de hacer pagar a los monstruos que le quitaron a su madre. Se había prometido a si mismo que mataria a Kabuto de la forma mas desagradable y dolorosa y curiosamente el había encontrado en uzumaki Naruto el mayor aliado para eso. Al parecer la idea de que Danzo tuviera alguien aquí dentro era una molestia y mas por lo que hizo por lo que Naruto había estado mas que dispuesto a aliarse con el para eliminar a la posible futura amenaza si se presentaba la oportunidad en algun momento

Por eso Sasuke había pasado de ser un joven en todo momento divertido a una persona mas seria. Aun era un poco divertido y cariñoso en presencia de gente pero el prefería ser mas serio para dejar muy claro desde el principio que si alguien se cruzaba en su camino estaba mas alla de muerto. No lo hacia solo por el. Lo hacia por su familia. Los protegería aunque eso significase convertirse en un monstruo por completo y no dudaría de ninguna manera de hacerlo

Tenten fue la siguiente en llegar. Con su vestido chino negro ajustado al cuerpo con guantes de mano sin dedos y muñequeras con sellos asi como varios conjuntos de pergamino en sus piernas en vez de las típicas pistoleras de kunai. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos bollos en honor a su ídolo en forma de Mito Senju. Ella era muy femenina aunque era algo asi como un poco de una chica muy masculina. Nadie se atrevería de ninguna manera a meterse con ella por temor a su forma de luchar

Tenten se posaba orgullosa en la entrada de la puerta solo pensando en que el dia de hoy empezaba el viaje con el que haría el renombre y dejaría mas que claro a todo el mundo que ella y su madre eran kunoichis a ser temidas. Ella tenia todavía entrenamiento que hacer pero no era solo obsesionada con el taijutsu como antes y había llegado también a convertirse en una maniática de las armas pero teniendo en cuenta su afinidad elemental en forma de Raiton era de lo mas comprensible para muchos ya que era una de las afinidades mas peligrosas

Su abuelo le había comentado que de las afinidades elementales las que mas ampliaban las capacidades ofensivas de las armas eran la del futon y raiton. Se había lamentado de no tener el Futon pero teniendo en cuenta que la capacidad del Raiton también era buena ella se habia motivado para dominar por completo el Raiton para poder emplearlo en sus armas. Habia sido duro pero tres años de formación la habían llevado por un buen camino y ahora ella podía decir que tenia una afinidad elemental en perfecto control. Solo esperaba alcanzar la segunda lo antes posible y asi tendría uno de los requisitos de jonin

Ella tenia varias armas asi como shuriken y kunai con los que usar su afinidad elemental y su abuelo solo le había dicho que era una mujer joven y peligrosa. Habia sido mas que feliz con su abuelo que por lo que había oído por fin se podría jubilar de la fuerza ninja debido al factor de que el nuevo comandante ANBU estaba mas que listo. Su abuelo podría por fin gozar de un buen tiempo de tranquilidad como se merecía y la veria convertirse en la kunoichi mas poderosa por lo que dirigió su mirada a Rena

Ella era su rival junto con Yakumo. No había que equivocarse. Las tres eran amigas pero las tres de ellas tenían un sueño de ser excelentes kunoichis. Y además de eso ella quería ser reconocida como la mayor Kunoichi desde Tsunade Senju y la única forma de lograrlo era la de conseguir ser mas fuerte que esas dos por lo que ella no se rendiría por nada en el mundo contra ellas. Nunca se daría por vencida, ella sabia también que esa era la forma de ser de Uzumaki. El nunca se rendía aunque fuera a través de un entrenamiento de larga duración, el persistía y continuaba sin importarle nada mas lo cual era un motivo que la llevaba a también querer vencerlo

Isho llego a la clase y suspiro porque casi se podía cortar la tensión del ambiente. Era algo que no le gustaba. La cantidad de rivalidad que había dentro de la clase. El querer todos ser mejor que todos. No iba con el de ninguna manera. Era un ninja y como ninja debía de ser mas que capaz siempre de anteponer sus necesidades a las del pueblo. Pero algunos de los presentes eran incapaces de hacer eso algo que lo molestaba de verdad ya que después de todo sino eran capaces de hacer eso ¿Cómo esperaban ser buenos shinobis?

Isho sabia mejor que nadie lo de las rivalidades. Su hermano mayor Torune era algo asi como su ejemplo a seguir. Se había convertido en el receptor de un tipo muy especial de insecto y eso lo había convertido en su opinión en un ejemplo a seguir. Muy pocos podían sobrevivir a ese tipo de insectos pero el lo hacia y estaba claro que no había muchas formas de conseguirlo. Isho aspiraba a superar a su hermano como ninja pero el sabia que lo tendría difícil. Torune era después de todo un capitán ANBU y eso decía mucho de sus habilidades en general

Kirijin solo quería soltar un fuerte suspiro ¿es que la gente no entendía que cuanta mas tensión hay menores son las posibilidades de tener una vida agradable? Le molestaba porque sabia que mucha de esta tensión era mas que nada debido a que todos competían contra todos. El no quería saber nada de eso. Formaria parte de un equipo, lo daría odo, se haría muy fuerte y serviría al clan Akimichi ni mas ni menos. No lo pensaba porque el no pensase que una buena rivalidad era mala pero porque no quería vivir con el estrés de una rivalidad

Se hacia peor porque algunas de estas rivalidades no tenían sentido. Por ejemplo tenias a Neji. El niño era de una buena familia, una familia que lo entrenaba dia si y dia también y sin embargo era incapaz de darse cuenta de que todo su entrenamiento servia para nada ¿Por qué? Porque las personas contra las que competía eran demasiado fuertes y poderosas. Cada una de esas personas era un dios sobre la tierra. Neji no se enteraba de eso de ninguna manera solo se veía a si mismo en lo mas alto y eso era muy peligroso

Y entonces entro Naruto. Su presencia fue una cosa que todos en la clase notaron y mas de uno no pudo evitar tragar de miedo. Naruto era serio y despiadado a la hora de tratar con aquellos que trataban de alguna manera ofenderlo por lo que lógicamente hablando Naruto era temido por toda su generación de compañeros shinobi que solo querían estar lo mas lejos posible de el en caso de que de cualquier manera lo molestasen. No ayudo a que la mayor parte de su cúpula de amigos era bastante feroz y potente

Naruto llego a la clase y prácticamente solto un suspiro. Se podía notar y sentir la tensión por completo de la zona. Era como estar en medio del agua debido a la presión de toda la tensión y aunque Naruto no estaba lo que se pdia decir como molesto el no era prácticamente feliz con ello. Despues de todo como un shinobi de gran alcance el siempre había comprendido que se tenia que tener bajo control las emociones algo que obviamente algunas personas de esta clase no podían hacer. Y sabia muy bien de quien se trataba a la hora de saber de donde se producía la tensión

Neji no era una persona con la que se llevase muy bien ni que decir. Neji siempre pensaba en quedar mejor y hacia las demostraciones mas vistosas y adecuadas siempre exponiéndose mas de lo que el mismo haría. Por otro lado el mismo solo hacia lo justo y necesario para dejar claro que estaba en lo mejor de las habilidades. Esto había llevado a Neji no llevarse nada bien con Naruto y sintiendo algo asi como un profundo desprecio contra el. Tal vez tampoco ayudaría a que Naruto de vez en cuando lo humillaría con un buen concurso de palabras pero es que Naruto estaba cansado de su jerga del destino. Era una perdida completa de tiempo

Naruto llego y se sento al lado de Yakumo que sonrio amablemente mientras que se reia de los pucheros de Rena o de la mirada molesta de Tenten. Sabia que esas dos chicas lo tenían mal por su amigo y salvador por lo que cualquier cosa que sirviera para molestarlas estaba en su mente como una cosa buena (Yakumo amaba a naruto como a un hermano después de haber sido su mayor confidente después de todo). Ademas siempre era divertido en la mente de Yakumo ver a las dos jóvenes mas codiciadas en este momento de su generación suspirar por un joven que ya estaba en una situación de desposorio (la pobre Yakumo no tenia ni idea de la poligamia del clan uzumaki y las otras tampoco)

Naruto estaba tranquilamente sentado cuando uno por uno los examinadores chunin entraron. Miraron serios. Sabian que tenían un trabajo duro por delante. La prueba de examen genin era en pocas palabras un examen hecho mas que nada para asegurarse que sus habilidades y capacidades requeridas estaban en el nivel adecuado. Era una prueba hecha mas que nada para ver las capacidades físicas de cada uno de los alumnos y después de eso decidir donde debía ir cada uno de ellos. No se trataba de algo fácil y sencillo sino de una tarea completamente loca

´´Bien escuchad atentamente porque estamos aquí como vuestros examinadores. No tendremos piedad de vosotros aunque seais de algun clan famoso o seais la puta personal de cualquier miembro del consejo por lo que esta es nuestra única vez en adveritros a todos: darlo todo o estaréis jodidos``. El chunin cabeza miro a cada uno de estos alumnos y supo que tenia por completo su atención. En esta clase había dieciocho alumnos de lo que saldrían seis equipos en total por lo que su misión era sacar a relucir sus habilidades para crear los equipos mas adecuados

´´El examen contara de varias cosas: examen teorico y examen practico. El examen practico consistiría en un examen de capacidades y actitudes físicas. No os equivoquéis porque tenemos la intención de haceros sacar todo de lo que sois capaces y si vemos que puede haber la mas minima falla se acabo ¿soy perfectamente claro?``. Ninguno en la clase mostro miedo lo cual era una cosa buena ya que decía del potencial de estos niños. El estaba después de todo filtrando su intención asesina a la clase entera para ver como reaccionaba y era feliz de decir que estaban reaccionando bastante bie

´´Bien. Vais a dividiros en grupos de seis que sereis examinados. Un grupo estará haciendo una de las pruebas físicas mientras otro grupo estará haciendo una de las pruebas escritas y otro grupo otra de las pruebas físicas. No se os permite hablar entre vosotros. No se os permite preguntar ni cuestionar. Esto es un examen también de silencio. Al minimo sonido se pensara que habeis copiado y el resultado no será agradable``. Esta era otra prueba del examen. Ver si eran capaces de trabajar en un territorio desconocido para reunir información una dura prueba pero muy necesaria si querían en verdad saber el potencial de los niños al cien por cien

´´Entonces dejadme decir los nombres de los miembros de los grupos. El grupo 1 estara formado por Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Sasuke, Uchiha Rena, Kurama Yakumo, Akimichi Kirinji y Aburame Isho. Os deseo la mayor de las suertes porque a vosotros os toca la primera parte de examen físico``. El infundio aun mas de su instinto aseino solo esperando que los niños se desmayaran y en vez de eso lo soportaron. Si por el fuera ellos ya estarían aprobados pero tenían que asegurarse de que todo era adecuado ya que no querían crear equipos disfuncionales

´´El segundo grupo Tiene a Hyuga Neji, Higarushi Tenten, Lee Rock, Inuzuka Raigo, Gengen Kirou y Taimi Firu. A vosotros os toca el examen de conociemiento teorico. Buena suerte niños y demostrar que estais mas que listos para convertiros en excelentes ninjas de lo contrario bueno solo dejarlo porque no valdréis nada``. Otra táctica diferente era el de tratar de cabrearlo. Vio que con el Inuzuka funciono a medias y también con el Hyuga pero los otros cuatro parecían funcionar perfectamente y sin caer en la trampa. Tendria que hacer una pequeña señal de aviso acerca del carácter de los otros dos niños

 **-Nivel Superior De la Academia-**

Mientras todo el mundo estaba recibiendo las palabras de los instructores algunos de los jonin de elite de Konoha se reunieron en el techo. Ellos estaban deseando saber mas acerca de los posibles y futuros reclutas. Mas de uno estaba impaciente porque se decía que esta generación era bastante aterradora por lo que a decir verdad mas de uno de los jonin querían estar seguros de que eran en verdad aterradores o solo eran palabras de gas. Por supuesto el Uzumaki, La Uchiha y el Sarutobi eran esperados pero los demás eran los que esperaban a ver

Anko estaba parada tranquilamente en la azotea mientras miraba al patio de la academia donde sabia que empezarían las pruebas de aptitud física. Ella sabia muy bien que Naruto aquí iba a aplastar a sus contrincantes sin importar lo que muchos intentasen. Naruto era físicamente demasiado por encima de los demás muy a la desgracia de ellos. No es que pensase que los niños fueran débiles solo que tenían la mala suerte de tener encima a alguien como Naruto una persona a la que había visto entrenar cada dia durante los últimos tres años. Una persona que lo daba todo por completo en estos exámenes

Por lo que ella sabia mejor que Nadie que en la prueba de aptitud física Naruto los aplastaría por completo sin dejar nada detrás de el. Era una verdadera pena. Pero ella había visto la forma de entrenar de Naruto. Se parecía mucho a Gai en el termino físico. No creía que nada ni nadie se podría comparar a el en ese sentido y ella misma temia un enfrentamiento contra el como en un combate físico la resistencia también significaba algo en verdad y la resistencia inhumana de Naruto bien podía significar todo un combate ya que solo tenia que aguantar hasta que su oponente estuviera demasiado débil como para defenderse

Hablando de su resistencia ella no pudo evitar lamerse los labios un poco. Naruto estaba madurando físicamente muy bien. Y ella era una mujer de sangre caliente por lo que ella cada vez que lo veía entrenar de su manera brutal no podía evitar sentir un poco de un pico de emoción único. Francamente solo en el departamento de resistencia física Naruto se podían embolsar a cualquier chica que quisiera ya que después de todo ¿Qué chica no le gustaría tener un amante que durase horas y horas? Si eso solo fue bastante para hacerla reir en realidad de la emoción

´´Veo que estas muy animada por esta pequeña demostración Anko?``. Anko se dio la vuelta para ver a una de las pocas personas que había dejado acercarse a ella. Kurenai Yuhi. Una mujer excepcional para ella y una amiga de lo mejor que alguien podría llegar a pedir. Una verdadera Kunoichi no como muchas otras personas que habían jugado a Kunoichi. Kurenai sabia que no tenia talento para Ninjutsu debido a sus reservas de chakra no estar a ese nivel por lo que se enfoco en otros campos

Kurenai se había convertido en una de las mayores maestras de las artes shinobis en forma de Genjutsu y medico ninjutsu asi como técnicas de sensor. No había nada ni nadie que se podía acercar a ella en ese campo salvo tal vez el propio Itachi Uchiha. Era una Kunoichi que se había hecho temible con los años y consiguió su promoción con esfuerzo, sudor y lagrimas. Y aunque no era una experta de ninjutsu era mas que capaz de usarlo bien en ciertos temas como por ejemplo era el caso de las técnicas de suiton y raiton que era tan capaz de hacer. En pocas palabras para Anko Kurenai era una verdadera compañera de armas

Kurenai usaba un traje de jonin típico con un pantalón negro y un chaleco de jonin cubriendo de cintura para arriba no dejando notar sus otras apreciaciones femeninas. Durante una chunin había vestido un vestido de vendas pero tras convertirse en chunin vio mejor usar esa otra vestimenta como le daría acceso a mas recursos ya que el chalreco de jonin le permitirá llevar consigo un minimo de seis pergaminos de sellado los cuales le permitirán llevar también al mismo tiempo todos sus artilugios letales

A eso se le añade el Ninjato que llevaba en la espalda. No era una maestra de Kenjutsu pero era mas que capaz de defenderse con el y teniendo en cuenta su chakra Raiton la hacia mas peligrosa. En pocas palabras Kurenai era una de las mortales y peligrosas Kunoichis de Konoha y estaba en el TOP TEN de ninjas de Konoha junto con ella y Yugao Uzuki siendo las únicas mujeres de dicho TOP. Kurenai era una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba tener la espalda cubierta sin ninguna duda por lo que ella era mas que feliz con ella

´´¿Y tu no lo estas? Se que estas cerca de la joven heredera Kurama y se que estas muy interesada en saber con quien hara equipo aunque ¿no ibas a esperar un año mas? Después de todo estabas interesada en convertirte en la mentora de Hinata Hyuga``. Anko sabia muy bien de lo que hablaba después de todo Kurenai había sido una protectora de Yakumo cuando era niña y la había visto casi como a una hija. No es que fuera a dejar que su sentimiento la dejara hacer su trabajo

´´Estoy aquí mas que nada porque quiero saber el potencial de los rivales que Hinata tendrá. Aunque ella no es entrenada por el clan es bien sabido por ciertas fuentes mias que ella se esta entrenando mas que adecuadamente. Diablos ella ya ha dominado un elemento de lo que he oído. Solo quiero saber sus posibles competidores de esta clase``. Eso y que ella quería ver a Yakumo. Sus deberes de guardar a Hinata después de que su padre indicara que ya no se ocuparía de su educación la habían llevado a centrarse mas en la joven Hyuga

´´Ya veo…bueno dejame decírtelo en pocas palabras mi querida amiga: esta jodida por completo. Los mas débiles de esta clase en cuestión ya son chunin material y en solo un año de experiencia de campo podrían ser mas que chunin. Y esos son los de baja habilidad. Los que son como Naruto, Sasuke, Rena y Yakumo bien podrían ser en menos de un año de nivel jonin limite``. Ella solo podía emocionarse por lo que esto significaba. Naruto seria el ninja mas poderoso producido. Ella lo sabia porque no le iba a decir a su amiga que Naruto ya era un ninja de nivel jonin. Eso la podía llegar a molestar un poco

´´¿en serio? Hinata no se queda corta Anko. Ella esta creciendo a grandes pasos. Calculo que para cuando ella se gradue dentro de un año será también material de alto chunin y eso es solo si su nivel se mantiene como hasta ahora algo que dudo mucho ya que es una niña increíble con un potencial magnifico``. Kurenai todavía se asombraba por la habilidad de Hinata y se preguntaba como los Hyuga podían llegar a ser tan ciegos que no se daban cuenta de todo el potencial que tenían delante de sus narices

´´Bueno eso es lo que tu dices mi amiga querida. Pero creeme con esto. Esta es una clase de monstruos. Calculo que en menos de dos años todos estos chicos serán de calidad Top Ten. Especialmente los cuatro que te he dicho antes. Son mas alla de lo que te puedes llegar a imaginar en mas de una manera mi amiga querida``. Casi podía saborear todo el dolor que estos cuatro causarían a todos los enemigos con los que se cruzaran. Naruto especialmente. Anko sabia como de brutal el podía llegar a ser con los que consideraba un enemigo que estaba delante de sus narices

´´Mis jóvenes amigas ¿de que estais hablando? ¿hay algun detalle de este joven grupo que a los demás se nos pierde?``. Guy era uno de los ninjas mas excéntricos de la aldea. Pero era un peso pesado con su increíble habilidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas que tenían ambas mujeres pensó que tal vez había algo que el no estaba viendo

´´Solo le decía a mi buena amiga aquí presente que toda esta clase de monstruos bien podría significar el nuevo comienzo de la aldea. Francamente no puedo esperar a las olas que van a causar todos ellos``. Anko disfrutaría viéndolo todo desde primera línea y mas aun porque ella sabia a Naruto. Y el nunca abandonaba a nadie de ninguna manera por lo que lógicamente hablando era mas que probable que ella viera desde la primera fila todo lo que Naruto haría e incluso formara parte de ello

´´YOSH. No puedo esperar para ver en accion a los nuevos niños. Ellos serán una firme demostración de que la generación mas vieja siempre es superada por la mas joven ya lo veis``. Guy estaba emocionado solo de esa idea. Una emoción que sin saberlo se estaba transmitiendo a todos los presentes que se alejaron del hombre de expandex solo solo de pensar en las posibles pesadillas que el podía hacer realidad con su actuación única y excepcional

´´No creo que tengas que emocionarte tanto Guy porque a este ritmo los vas a asustar a todos por completo pero dejame decirte con total sinceridad que estos niños seguramente van a ser los mas destacados de su generación. Solo estos dieciocho niños son seguramente la elite de la elite en un futuro``. Anko pensaba especialmente en Naruto pero había algunos que tenían habilidades únicas y que les podrían llegar a causar problemas en un futuro aunque también había otros que se quedarían estancados por completo a causa de no ser capaces de abandonar su pasado de ninguna manera

´´UPS sorry Anko-chan pero ya ves estoy muy emocionado. He oído que hay un niño que solo puede ser bueno en taijutsu y eso me ha recordado demasiado a una de las personas mas queridas por mi``. Su padre había sido incapaz de hacer ninjutsu o genjutsu y aun asi se había sacrificado sin dudarlo por el. Habia vencido a tres de los espadachines de Kiri y había sido un héroe. Un niño como su padre seria como un regalo bien esperado por el

´´Bueno pero si te dan a ese niño por lo que mas quieras Guy no abandones a ninguno de los otros niños. No solo harias daño a los niños sino que también harias un mal a tu nuevo joven protegido porque estaría solo. Recuerda mi amigo que el trabajo en equipo es lo que ha mantenido a Konoha por encima de todas las aldeas shinobi``. Ella sabia de lo que hablaba después de todo. Había sido elegida especialmente por Ororchimaru, había sido enseñada personalmente por el. Y cuando ella fue traicionada por el nadie la ayudo salvo aquellos que fueron capaces de ver a través de ella. Francamente no quería lo mismo para el otro niño

Guy miro a Anko. Y el sabia muy bien lo que le pasaba ¿Cómo no ser asi después de haber sido traicionada como lo fue por Orochimaru. El bajo la vista hacia el niño llamado Lee y solo sonrio. El le daría al niño un maestro que lo apoyase. El le daría al niño unos compañeros con los que contar. No lo abandonaría de ninguna manera. Y además el sabia que su propio padre había sido un monstruo en taijutsu ¿Por qué este niño no podía ser de la misma manera? El solo podía esperar con ansia el momento de selección de alumnos

 **-Bosques Cercanos de la Academia-**

Naruto se encontraba andando por el bosque tras haber completado las tres pruebas que tuvo que hacer. No eran nada en comparación del entrenamiento infernal que el mismo había recibido pero en verdad eran pruebas que pondrían a algunos de los jóvenes ninjas de Konoha en un limte. De lo que el sabia la clase cuatro todavía no estaba lista para el examen y la clase tres solo el grupo cabeza podría lo cual quería decir en pocas palabras que solo treinta y seis de los setenta y dos niños que entraron en la academia hace esos años solo se clasificarían

Naruto no sintió pena por los que no podían clasificarse. En un mundo como en el que el y los demás vivian todo era cuestión de quien era mas capaz y en verdad solo los capaces podían tener una oportunidad de supervivencia. Una oportunidad que tendrían que aprovechar por todos los medios y por eso el estaba mas que satisfecho con que los que pasasen lo demostrasen mientras que los que no pasasen tendrían que dedicarse mas en serio. La vida ninja era algo duro después de todo y uno no podía permitirse de ninguna manera ningun momento de vacilación

Naruto fue en ese momento capaz de sentir cierta actividad dentro del bosque. Y no era necesario ser una persona de apuestas para saber que fuera lo que fuera que pasase en el bosque se trataba de algo malo ya que aunque no se trataba de la zona 44 este bosque no era muy recomendado para reunirse. Despues de todo el bosque estaba plagado de algunas de las trampas mas peligrosas jamás conocidas y solo aquellos que se sabían sus caminos ocultos podían ir por dicho bosque por lo que Naruto se hizo curioso y se fue allí para saber que es lo que estaba pasando

Idate Morino era un miembro de la Clase Tres de esta generación de graduados. Era un joven que muchos decían tenia una habilidad. Algunos habían llegado a decir que podría ser como su hermano si el se lo planteaba en serio. Y el se había planteado en serio los exámenes de genin de este año. Le molestaba que no lo hubieran metido en la Clase Dos. El sabia que no era de la clase Uno donde se decía que estaban los elites de la academia y se metían allí para asegurarse de no romperse o al menos asi decía su hermano mayor Ibiki

Le molestaba severamente lo de la clasificación de las clases. Al parecer según en que clase terminabas recibías una formación u otra. Los elites al parecer recibían una formación mas practica que las demás clases a causa de ellos ya tener mas conocimientos que los demás asi como adiestrarlos en ciertos términos para asegurarse de que no se rompían por la presión. Para Idate le molestaba porque el se consideraba bastante bueno y por eso cuando le anunciaron que fracaso el examen de graduación como Genin el sintió que era solo una muestra mas de lo injustos que eran en el sistema Shinobi. No ayudo que fue su propio hermano quien lo suspendió

 _´´Careces de las habilidades que hacen un buen ninja Idate. Necesitas ser entrenado en ser capaz de mantenerte mejor bajo presión una cosa en la que la mayoría de esta Sala han fallado. Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que te conviertas en Genin siempre que no sepas lo necesario para ser un genin``._ Las palabras de su hermano mayor habían sido algo asi como muy dolorsas y le habían hecho mucho daño por eso Idate estaba dispuesto a enseñarle a su hermano

 _´´Idate. Tanto Mizuki como yo sabemos que te esfuerzas. No eres como esos imbéciles completos de la Clase Uno a los que le dan todo servido en bandeja de plata. Eres un prodigio aunque no se te quiera apreciar aquí en Konoha. Pero has de entender que aquí en Konoha los verdaderos prodigios no son nada mas que echados a un lado por los miembros de clanes. Por eso he podido tener una charla con Hokage-sama para una prueba que demuestre tus habilidades``._ Su maestro y mentor a lo largo de la academia y un hombre de confianza le había dado una prueba muy diferente. Una prueba que el no estaba dispuesto a fallar de ninguna manera

Y la había cumplido. No había sido nada difícil en realidad. Despues de todo como el hermano de Ibiki Morino nadie se había preguntado acerca de el estar en cierta zona de la torre Hokage. Eran tontos. No se habían esperado que la prueba especial pudiera venir a el. Pero también era comprensible después de todo ya que el era un prodigio ¿Cómo iban a sospechar de el siendo un prodigio? Eso había sido lo que le había dado la oportunidad única de llegar hasta los objetivos en cuestión: un pergamino y un objeto extraño. No le había importado ahora solo tenia que llegar hasta Mizuki y Aoi

Por el camino había visto a los de la Clase Uno y no pudo evitar bufar. Ninguno de ellos era digno de ser ninja. Eran solo niños mimados que venían de bonitos clanes o familias que les enseñaban a ser ninjas desde niños por lo que sus habilidades no eran tan buenas como las de una persona que había trabajado muy duro como el para llegar hasta donde estaba. Pero pronto sus pensamientos se fueron de esa clase para ver que estaba en el claro donde se reuniría con sus sensei y obtendría su certificado de Genin

´´Lo has hecho muy bien Idate y has demostrado a todos en Konoha que solo son estúpidos por tener su visión en los estúpidos niños de los clanes asique te vamos a dar una recompensa…una muerte rápida``. Aoi estaba a punto de apuñalar por sorpresa a Idate cuando el niño fue pillado por sorpresa por la traición de su maestro. Aoi se deleito en la expresión de su cara de dolor al ver su brazo con un kunai atravesado. Ambos chunin solo tenían sonrisas macabras al ver al joven ingenuo

´´No entiendo…dijisteis que seria un genin después de esto…que confiabais en mi…que mis habilidades eran mejor de lo que ningun niño mimado era ¿Por qué haceis esto?``. Idate no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Se suponía que este seria su gran dia y se convertiría en un genin que empezaría poco a poco a superar a su hermano sin embargo ambos chunin solo lo miraron divertidos antes de rugir de la risa de la expresión de Idate

´´Y eso es lo que mas me gusta de los niños ingenuos como tu…que se creen lo que les dicen Idate. Eras un blanco fácil. Fuiste fácil de engañar y de llevar por el camino que mas nos interesaba a los dos de nosotros. Y todo es debido a que nunca ser un buen shinobi``. Mizuki sintió verdadero placer de esto. Habria sido mejor si era el niño demonio pero Naruto estaba demasiado bien protegido para acercarse hasta el por lo que tendrían que conformarse con este pobre estúpido por completo

´´Ya ves Idate hay una cosa que debes saber sobre la separación de las clases. La primera vez que se hace una separación la razón por la que se hace es por motivos como capacidad de chakra del usuario y el nivel de formación que el usuario en cuestión recibiste. Estabas en La Clase Tres porque aunque tenias una buena formación no eras tan alto como las otras dos clases y como no mejoraste en todo este tiempo te dejaron ahí es asi de simple``. Aoi vio esto muy bien. Siempre le molesto este nuevo plan porque significaba que Konoha se fortalecía y Konoha fortalecida significaba mas difícil para el salir de todo este lio

´´De todos modos niño quiero que sepas esto. Nunca habrias sido capaz de ser un buen ninja. Te falta todo lo necesario para serlo: la habilidad, la mentalidad y las capacidades. Pero no te inquietes porque nosotros dos estamos a punto de solucionar tu problema de manera permanente``. Mizuki en ese momento saco un Kunai

Y fue entonces cuando se escucho una risa sonar


	14. Chapter 14

**Saludos a todos. Lamento mucho haber tardado lo que he tardado pero por desgracia he tenido un serio problema. La madre de mi ahijado fue ingresada en urgencias y esta en coma por lo que me tengo que ocupar de el. El padre trabaja en la marina y por desgracia esta en alta mar por lo que no vuelve en otra semana por desgracia. Y sus abuelos son viejos y mayores y aunque grandes personas no serian capaces de atender un niño con Hiper Actividad por lo que se decidio que yo me hiciera cargo. Gracias por la comprension**

 **Ahora hay algo que quiero sacarme de mi sistema. Un revisor anonimo que segun el nombre anonimo es defensor de la mujer me ha clasificado en todas mis historias porque segun esta persona en mis historias ponga a los personajes masculinos como poderosos y a las mujeres solo como apoyo. Antes de nada quiero dejar algo en claro. Los protagonistas de mis historias son personajes centrales a los que he retocado para que se parezcan a lo mio y son fuertes por como pienso que pueden llegar y sus propias habilidades naturales. en el caso de naruto: Pedigri y Jinchuriki. En el caso de Harry: la profecia que cita que sera igual al señor oscuro. Por lo que si esta persona me molesta una vez mas la ignorare otra vez**

 **Otro ha comentado que parezco ser un dictador de extrema derecha por el hecho de que apoyo cierta ideologia. Bueno voy a ser sincero: no tengo ni puta idea. Hay cosas con las que estoy de acuerdo en un lado y con las que estoy de acuerdo del otro. Pero para decirlo con sencillez soy una persona que ve el mundo de una forma y otras personas lo ven de manera diferente. Os pido que no me pidais cambiar porque yo no os pido cambiar. No quiero que la gente cambie pero no quiero que la gente me haga cambiar es asi de simple desde mi punto de vista**

 **Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Los Nuevos Equipos Genin Al Servicio**

 **-Bosques de Konoha-**

Si la situacion no fuera lo que fuera Idate se habría extremecido por la risa que escucho. No era la risa de una persona que se reia de un chiste o de una situacion increíblemente divertida. Era la risa de un joven que estaba realmente deseando transmitir algunos de sus deses mas oscuros en las personas que estaban a su alcance. Casi le hacia sentirse con ganas de estremecerse de miedo lo cual no ayudaba tampoco con la situacion ya que ver la espada de energía en las manos de Aoi lo hacia también temblar de miedo

Estaba condenado. Por un lado estaba un rofesor en el que había creido que podía confiar sin ninguna duda junto con su fiel ayudante. A decir verdad a un ninja le habría parecido muy raro que un instructor de la academia se acercase tanto a un estudiante. Diablos se habrían encontrado con la tentación de investigar toda la situacion por si jhabia algun tipo de juego sucio. Pero Idate no había pensado en eso y ahora estaba maldiciéndose a si mismo por haber confiado en exceso en su maestro picaro y no haber visto sus verdaderas intenciones lo cual es lo que debería de haber hecho un buen shinobi (después de todo la paranoia era una cosa de lo mas natural en los shinobis)

Por otro lado estaba el que se estaba riendo. Como el sentia no era la risa de humor sino una risa de satisfacción oscura por algun determinado punto. El solo sabia que si salía de esta situacion de alguna de las maneras posibles entonces lo mas posible es que se enfrente a un castigo severo por sea la razón que sea. Al final sus examinadores habían tenido razón: no estaba listo para ser un shinobi. Era un poco de una molestia para el admitir esto pero el sabia que una vez terminase todo este problema iba a tener que responder a muchas preguntas y no serian preguntas para nada comodas y sencillas

Aoi se estremeció. No tenia ni idea de quien se estaba riendo en las sombras pero sea quien sea tenia que ser un experto en sigilo si había sido mas que capaz de poder esconderse de ellos sin ningun problema y llegar hasta donde el estaba sin alertarlos hasta que se rio. Se estremeció. En el mundo ninja todas las habilidades son importantes y que alguien haya dominado el sigilo hasta este punto solo era una firme demostración de que estaría en serios problemas si este alguien conseguía acercarse mas a ellos. Por lo que se preparo con la espada de rayos mientras miraba en los alrededores preparándose para cualquier ataque que viniera sin importar la situacion

Mizuki no estaba mejor que Aoi. El instinto que tenia de conservación le estaba gritando que corriera y escapara de aquí lo antes posible. Pero el no quería irse sin el royo que Idate había traido. Era un pergamino importante no tan importante como el pergamino de sellado pero aun asi era muy valioso y el sabia que a menos que consiguiera salir de aquí con algo en sus manos no seria la mejor de las ideas de presentarse ante Orochimaru ya que el hombre no apreciaba cuando uno de sus espias cometia cualquier tipo de error que lo exponía. Pero esta intención asesina le estaba haciendo recordar todo el rato el ataque del Kyubi y la emoción que había sentido durante dicho ataque lo cual no era precisamente uno de los mejores recuerdos que el podía decir que tenia en su memoria

Naruto observaba desde las sombras divertido. El sabia mayormente las razones de deserción de estos dos. Habian crecido disgustados. Porque era muy simple: eran débiles. Eran de esos ninjas que deberían de haber sido expulsados por su ineficacia y por estancarse en vez de tratar de mejorar y cuando vieron un atajo en el camino ellos decidieron ir hacia delante por dicho atajo. Razon por la que Aoi había tramado durante un tiempo. Hiruzen sabia de todo esto ya que después de todo el era un hombre sabio que había estudiado cualquier debilidad de su aldea y había hecho un esfuerzo por taparla lo cual había conducido a los dos ninjas que tenia delante

Mizuki y Aoi sabían que pronto se exigiría una evaluación de sus habilidades y si no estaban en el nivel que se suponía que debían de estar como bien se mandaba en la aldea ahora serian degradados. No querían esto y se habían aliado. Mizuki había querido uno de los pergaminos secretos de Konoha mientras que Aoi quería la espada del Nidaime. Se habían alaido por necesidad y el estaba mas que seguro de que si veian la oportunidad se lanzarían al cuello del otro. Pero el estaba aquí mas que nada para asegurarse de que ellos no se salian con la suya. Se veria como un punto negativo en la seguridad de la aldea que esto pasase

´´Yare yare yare esto es un escenario de lo mas bello si tengo que dar mi opinión totalmente honesta. Dos instructores patéticos de chunin que son incapaces de gran cosa en todo sentido estan amenazando con quitar la vida de un estudiante de la academia. Como caen los poderosos en esta aldea cuando los pones en el limite adecuado``. Naruto sabia que la burla siempre era una buena forma de poner a sus enemigos en un nivel de ira. No ayudo a que ambos reconocieron su voz. Mizuki casi se le podía ver echar espuma por la boca a su presencia y Aoi no estaba mucho mejor de lo que podía decir Naruto

´´Asique el niño Kyubi ha decidido ser un buen animal y venir a vernos para impedir que nos vayamos de esta mierda de aldea. Casi sentiría pena por ti mocoso porque no sabes a lo que te estas enfrentando. Aoi porta una de las armas mas importantes y poderosas de las naciones elementales y yo he sido bendecido por lord Orochimaru por lo que tus posibilidades contra nosotros son ninguna``. Mizuki no podía creerse la suerte que estaba teniendo en todo esto. Es decir tenia a su alcance al niño Kyubi. Esto era un mejor regalo de lo que el podría haberse imaginado de ninguna de las maneras

´´Mizuki si no tomas a este condenado niño en serio podemos tener problemas ¿o has olvidado que dicho niño es un miembro de la clase superior? Los niños de esa clase se han juzgado como ninjas ya de grado Chunin y puede que mas por lo que lo mejor será que no actuemos de manera arrogante contra ellos de ninguna manera``. Aoi estaba nervioso. El niño se había escondido muy bien de ellos lo que decía que sus habilidades de sigilo eran considerables pero este era el mismo niño que era considerado el líder de la nueva generación lo cual lo hacia estremecerse solo de pensar lo que el podría tener en la mente para hacer

´´BAH. Con el poder de lord Orochimaru no tengo nada que temer de este condenado mocoso. Creo que seria muy conveniente que lo matemos ahora ya que solo hara mas feliz a mi señor. Es decir la perdida del Kyubi no Jinchuriki haría mucho daño a Konoha y haría mejorar la situacion de lord Orochimaru cuando se mueva contra esta patética aldea``. Mizuki se empezó a quitar la ropa de cintura para arriba y se vio sin ningun problema un sello intrincado en su cuerpo que estaba mandando chakra por todo su cuerpo. Momentos después Mizuki había dejado de ser un ser humano para convertirse en una mezcla entre humano y tigre que si cualquiera podía decir algo era muy horrible de ver

Naruto escucho tranquilamente las palabras de Mizuki y solo podía pensar en lo increíblemente estúpido que era el ninja picaro. Había regalado sin ningun problema para quien trabajaba y había regalado que Orochimaru tenia planes para Konoha. Todo esto demostraba que el ninja picaro no solo no estaba bien de la cabeza pero es que además de todo esto el no debería de haber sido ninja nunca. Tambien le pareció muy estúpido de Orochimaru entregarle una de sus marcas malditas ya que solo daría mas posibilidades de ser estudiadas si eran atrapados por cortesía de los ninjas de Konoha. Asique pensó que Orochimaru tenia que tener algun plan en mente

´´Veo un animal en el cuerpo de un hombre. Una cosa de lo mas interesante si tengo que decirlo. Pero al mismo tiempo de lo mas aburrido si tengo que decirlo yo mismo. He visto ese trabajo antes. Un sello que canaliza el chakra natural en el cuerpo de un ser humano. Una forma de reforzar considerablemente el poder de una persona. Pero debido a todas las cosas que Orochimaru añade al sello sus posibilidades de éxito son mas bien bajas``. Naruto aun recordaba como a Anko le estaba yendo con dicho sello en su cuerpo. Ni que decir tiene que ella era ahora aun mas temida de lo que era antes en la fuerza shinobi

Mizuki no aguanto mucho mas y se lanzo hacia donde el pensaba que estaba Naruto de la voz que estaba escuchando. Sin embargo cuando rasgo el árbol en el que pensaba que estaba escondido se encontró con una etiqueta explosiva que envio volando por los aires y un poco quemado al hombre tigre que claramente no se había esperado de ninguna manera la trampa cortesía de Naruto que había usado un shunshin para moverse antes de que Mizuki pudiera acercarse a donde el estaba. Eran predecibles y fáciles de ver como se movían en la mente de Naruto por lo que no pensaba que fueran a ser un gran reto

´´Si ese es el poder que uno de los dos tiene entonces voy a decir que no estoy para nada impresionado y mas bien aburrido ¿es esto lo que se puede esperar de desertores y traidores? No me extraña entonces que quieran dejar la aldea. Es decir si toda la fuerza que teneis es simple musculo y poco cerebro puedo entender que en vuestras mentes hayais querido abandonar Konoha ya que después de todo no estais a la altura de esta maravillosa aldea``. Naruto se rio aun mas desde las sombras mientras ponía nervioso a Aoi que estaba tratando de encontrarlo de alguna de las maneras por medio de alguna técnica suya de sensor

Aoi creyo haberlo encontrado y empujo la espada a un tronco de árbol. El tronco se desvaneció dejando ver a un Naruto o al menos eso pareció hasta que dicho Naruto exploto y lo hizo sacudirse con fuerza del impacto que recibió. Naruto estaba en lo alto de un árbol divertido viendo como sus técnicas de distracción estaban haciendo mas daño. Fue entonces cuando capto un movimiento por la espalda y vio a Mizuki tratando de engancharlo con sus garras. Solo uso su Raipo (paso relámpago) para salir del camino y aparecer en otro punto que lo mantuvo alejado del hombre tigre

´´COBARDE. Te mantienes huyendo y escapando de nosotros porque sabes la cruda realidad y es que no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra ninguno de los dos de nosotros por ti mismo. Solo eres una basura que ha estado en la clase elevada por la posición de su clan y nada mas por lo que en lo que a mi se refire no eres digno de ser un ninja de esta aldea al menos considerado como lo estas solo eres un bajo nivel mas``. Mizuki habría dicho mas pero Naruto apareció en su costado y lo golpeo con dos dedos que dejaron escapar una onda de choque enviando y atravesando a Mizuki algunos arboles del bosque debido a la fuerza detrás del golpe

´´Si eso es lo que piensas de verdad Mizuki entonces solo estas dejando en claro que eres un ninja mas bien débil. Un ninja solo lucha cara a cara cuando esta obligado. Yo prefiero eliminar a mis enemigos mas débiles por medio de sus propias acciones peri si estas tan decidido a querer luchar contra mi de manera directa entonces te hare un gran favor y me enfrentare a ti con lo que puedas soportar aunque algo me dice que no será demasiado patético y débil shinobi``. Naruto sonrio de manera un poco burlona hacia el ninja tigre que estaba tratando de ponerse en pie aunque su cuerpo mejorado físicamente tenia que hacer un gran esfuerzo por aguantar una onda de choque finamente concentrada pasase por su cuerpo

Aoi trato de aprovechar ese momento en que naruto se estaba ocupando de Mizuki para tratar de atacar por la espalda a Naruto pero se encontró con ser golpeado por un rayo que salió del dedo índice de Naruto y que le atravesó el hombro. Fue tal el dolor que sintió en su cuerpo que solto la preciada arma del Nidaime. Tambien el se encontró con su cabeza golpear fuerte el suelo cuando naruto le agarro la cabeza y lo hizo golpear el suelo con fuerza. Era obvio que Naruto había visto venir el golpe sin ningun problema y estaba ahora desahogándose en el propio Aoi

Naruto miro con burla al llamado Chunin. Era una vergüenza en su opinión. Esto es lo que había llevado a la complaciencia en su momento de la aldea. Fue una pura suerte que la aldea había despertado de su mal momento y había vuelto a ponerse en el buen rumbo. De no ser asi el solo podía ver a Kumo o posiblemente Iwa tratando de alguna manera un plan para hacerse cargo posteriormente de la aldea. El poder de Konoha seria tal que haría ver al mundo porque Konoha y no Kumo era la aldea mas poderosa de todas si se llegase a tener que luchar entre ellas aunque ahora Naruto sabia que tenia una pequeña situacion todavía que terminar aquí

Idate miraba con temor como Naruto estaba aplastando a dos chunin. Vale que ni Aoi ni Mizuki habían sido especialmente fuertes pero eran chunin por una buena razón por lo que en su mente deberían de haber tenido algun tipo de oportunidad contra Uzumaki. Pero esto no estaba siendo como debería de haber sido en ningun motivo. Naruto estaba aplastando a los dos chunin desertores que estaban sin poder ni siquiera golpear mínimamente a Naruto. Tal demostración de puro poder solo hacia cuestionarse si todos los de la clase de Naruo eran semejantes bestias de poder tan fuerte porque de ser asi todos ellos serian como la versión de Itachi uchiha de sus respectivas familias

Mizuki consiguió ponerse al final de todo en pie y se lanzo a por Naruto con un rugido de guerra. El estaba a punto de llegar hasta Naruto cuando mas rápido de lo que se podía ver Naruto desenfundo su espada y una hoja de color rojo carmesí salió de la espada partiendo por la mitad por la cintura ha Mizuki. El ataque fue tan repentino que la parte inferior del cuerpo de Mizuki siguió corriendo hasta que cayo al suelo mientras que la parte del cuerpo superior de Mizuki cayo al suelo de inmediato con una expresión de furia todavía grabada en su rostro animal. Fue demasiado rápido y demasiado preciso como para el antiguo instructor de la academia poder hacer nada

´´Y esta es la razón por la que la basura seguirá siendo basura sin importar lo mucho que hagan para mejorarse a si mismos: porque son débiles. Vaya perdida de mi tiempo que esto ha sido. Había esperado mas una pelea de dos chunin que estaban planeando desertar de la aldea aunque tengo que decir que esta no va aser la mas bonita de las noches para tu hermano Idate``. Naruto no oculto el desprecio que sentia por el mocoso que tenia delante. Podían tener la misma edad pero la obligación de crecer mas rápido obligo a Naruto perder muchas mentalidades que solo le habría hecho daño a su ser por otro lado Idate era increíblemente estúpido y arrogante

´´Fue un error honesto. Es decir ellos son mis maestros ¿Qué motivo podía tener para desconfiar de ellos de todos modos? Uno tiene que confiar en sus camaradas ante todo de todos modos ese es el mantra de esta aldea``. Idate no sabia porque pero la mirada de Naruto lo estaba poniendo de lo mas nervioso y no ayudo en absoluto que el uzumaki no se veía para nada complacido con la respuesta que el había dado pero claro siendo esto un estudiante de diferentes clases era obvio porque Naruto no estaba nada contento con Idate Morino

´´Lo que has demostrado esta noche es que no estas preparado para ser ninja de ninguna manera y por ello cuando te suspendieron hicieron lo mejor ¿Qué coño piensas que es la vida ninja? ¿piensas que es una vida de lujos sin problemas? Solo un estúpido podría pensar en eso y además de todo no es una vida en la que puedas derrochar confianza. Astucia y cuidado es lo que permite saber cuando un ninja es verdaderamente bueno en su trabajo y tu has fracasado en esta parte``. Naruto no podía soportar al niño que tenia delante ¿Cómo pudo ser este el mismo hermano de uno de los interrogadores mas importantes de Konoha y mas brillantes? No tenia sentido en su mente para nada

´´Ser ninja es todo lo que quería. Ser ninja era mi meta mi camino a seguir por lo que cuando ellos me suspendieron y luego estos dos me dijeron que podían hacerme un shinobi entonces podría haber cumplido mi sueño. Era en todo lo que podía pensar``. Idate miro a Naruto con desafio casi como queriendo que lo debatiera por alguna razón pero Naruto solo miro a Idate por un momento como si o fuera nada mas que un estúpido completo por su estúpida cosa en mente. Francamente Naruto solo podía pensar que lo que tenia delante era un niño petulante y estúpido no un futuro ninja

´´Ser un ninja es una vida de sacrificio. No sabes cuando será tu ultimo dia. No sabes cuando una misión es un peligro para ti mas que un beneficio. Es una vida llena de peligro no la emoción de una vida de aventuras y sin embargo tu maldito estúpido pareces pensar que es una vida de lujo``. Este era el tipo de persona que mas despreciaba Naruto: los estúpidos. La vida ninja era una vida dura. Diablos la esperanza de vida de un shinobi no llegaba demasiado alto salvo por aquellos que se dedicaban tan a fondo al entrenamiento y eran increíblemente paranoicos. Que el niño en frente de el no entendiera esto demostraba que todavía había defectos en la educación de la academia

´´Quiero que sepas esto Morino. Voy a decirle de inmediato al Hokage que debe hacer un completo análisis psicológico de las nuevas fuerzas. No se que te han hecho creer en realidad pero la vida shinobi nunca será una vida de lujo y si será una vida increíblemente complicada y difícil. El hecho de que estes e esta posición en la que estas es una firme demostración de ello``. Naruto no estaba para nada satisfecho con el mocoso por lo que sello en un pergamino a los dos ninjas renegados y cogió sus piezas de robo antes de marcharse dejando en el suelo a un Idate completamente sin entender

 **-Konoha. Despacho del Hokage-**

Hiruzen estaba encantado con la situacion. Las cosas pintaban a que Konoha tendría por lo menos doce equipos de nivel entre Genin y Chunin con tres equipos de nivel jonin de medio rango como los que se iban a graduar en la academia con el nuevo método. Era un numero considerable de fuerzas si el tenia que ser sincero. La lastima que sentia era que Idate Morino no había hecho el corte debido a su impulsividad y su creencia de la vida ninja ofrecer una buena vida. Era lamentable si el tenia que decirlo pero no se podía hacer nada mas que aceptar e hecho de que algunas veces había perdidas entre los graduados

Nueve de los niños iban a ser de nivel jonin. Entre ellos estaba Sasuke su nieto. Nunca podría haber estado mas orgulloso de su nieto que en este mismo momento. Sasuke estaba en un nivel de habilidad que el podía decir era similar al que el tenia a su edad. El podría ser el niño de su clan con mas potencial desde el. Y el sabia que era su obligación sacar a relucir todo ese potencial que era el motivo por el que también quería ceder su puesto como Hokage a Itachi. Despues de todo Itachi se había ganado su posición con peso y estaba mejor preparado que casi ningun otro shinobi en la aldea. Tambien con la ayuda de los Kage Bunshin será bueno

Itachi Uchiha. Si Kagami pudiera ver a su nieto como lo estaba haciendo ahora el estaba seguro de que sonreiría. No muchos lo sabían pero Hiruzen no quería la posición de Hokage. El que debería de haber sido Hokage era Kagami uchiha. Era un ninja dedicado en corazón y alma a la aldea y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa siempre que no significara convertir a su gente en solo maquinas de matar. Kagami habría hecho lo que sea por la aldea y por eso en opinión de Hiruzen ese buen hombre se merecía mucho mas que el dicho puesto pero no pudo ser por desgracia

Tobirama no confiaba en lo que el resto del clan habría hecho con su mejor peleador y el único que los podía controlar undirse en la posición de Hokage. Al final lo que temia Tobirama se cumplió. Los miembros del consejo Uchiha, Fugaku y sus oficiales tramaron un intento de hacerse con el control de la aldea. Pero el no se lo pondría en cuenta a un par de jóvenes como Itachi y Shisui. Dos jóvenes que estaban demostrando sin ninguna duda ser de los mas grandes shinobis de la época en opinión de Hiruzen y que se merecían los mas altos honores en su opinión por su buen trabajo

Itachi se convertiría en Hokage también porque sentia que era el que tenia mas potencial. Itachi y Shisui junto con Kakashi eran los tres ninjas con mas potencial para convertirse en buenos Kages. Pero había elegido a Itachi por varias razones. La primera es que su chakra Uchiha era varias veces mas fuerte que el de Shisui y en el caso en comparación con Kakashi porque desde que estaba bajo su cuidado Itachi ya había dominado las tres técnicas del mangekyo sharingan al igual que Shisui. Solo esas tres técnicas le darían una gran superioridad de combate contra Kakashi que aunque un ninja poderoso y fuerte el pensaba que estaría mejor como el futuro comandante Jonin (seria un buen líder estratega y además de eso el tenia una gran cantidad de habilidades que se compenetraban)

Shisui ocuparía la posición de Capitan de la Fuerza militar. No solo era casi tan fuerte como Itachi pero Shisui tenia un cierto carisma y una empatía que lo acercaba mucho a sus hombres. El grupo tenia que tener un jefe que sea un hombre que estaba allí para sus hombres que se iban en algunas de las misiones mas peligrosas conocidas. Por ello el era la mejor decisión que podía encontrar en lo que se refiere a un comandante. Y también tenia que añadir que Shisui era un pensador bastante bueno y podría crear su propia unidad de respuesta en defensa de Konoha que era lo que también buscaba

La nueva fuerza militar bajo el mando de Shisui tenia un total de nueve equipos. Cada uno formado por cinco miembros. Habian seleccionado niños que se tomaban en serio la formación ninja y los habían pasado por un proceso de formación intensiva nivel ANBU ¿el resultado? Konoha contaba actualmente con trece capitanes ANBU y sin contar con Shisui y su propia unidad contaban con nueve altos oficiales militares. Eran una fuerza a tener en cuenta y a ser respetada y Shisui había hecho un trabajo excepcional en la mente de Hiruzen al dirigirlos ya que habían eliminado muchos grupos de fuerzas de ninjas renegados permitiendo de esta manera no tener la necesidad de la formación de una unidad de cazadores en el ANBU

´´Señor los Jonin Itachi y Shisui se encuentran aquí para tener una conversación con usted. Al parecer según ellos tienen una razón de peso para conversar con usted de acuerdo con los recientes sucesos o al menos eso es lo que ellos dicen``. La secretaria de Hiruzen transmitió la información un poco nerviosa. Estos dos jóvenes en tres años habían crecido muy poderosos y transmitían la sensación de poder alla a donde ellos iban por lo que era de lo mas lógico que ella estuviera nerviosa. Hiruzen solo sonrio sabiendo de lo increíblemente poderosos que habían crecido y solo pidió que los dejara pasar y ya esta

Itachi no había cambiado mucho salvo por el uniforme jonin que llevaba en contrte con su antiguo atuendo de ANBU aunque se podía ver el Ninjato en su espalda del que era un maestro en el uso. A su lado Shisui también vestia con el uniforme de jonin con la diferencia de que en vez de llevar un ninjato llevaba un Tanto. Ambos ninjas se sentaron en las sillas que había en frente de Hiruzen y miraron curiosos al hombre mayor que era el Sandaime Hokage que aunque lucia mayor todavía se podía sentir su poder y fuerza (algo que habían comprobado de buena gana en sus entrenamientos en el campo de entrenamiento secreto del Hokage)

´´Señor hemos venido a esta reunión con motivo del asunto de que Uzumaki naruto fuera puesto a prueba contra esos patéticos Chunin. Sabemos que no somos quienes deben de cuestionar las habilidades de liderazgo de la aldea ni de nuestro Hokage pero nos cuestionamos acerca de la necesidad de hacer esto. Seguramente esta accion lo pondrá en ojos de Orochimaru``. Itachi había sido responsable de la captura de muchos agentes que habían sido plantados en Konoha. La mayor parte de Orochimaru que parecían haberse puesto debido al funcionamiento de la aldea no haber cambiado lo suficiente como para poder detectarlos sin ningun problema

´´Creo que mis motivos deberían ser suficiente para tranquilizaros a los dos. No lo estaba poniendo a prueba a el sino al joven Idate. El joven Idate no supero el examen a causa de toma de decisiones inadecuada. Queria ver si el joven seria capaz de demostrar que se equivocaban. Por desgracia no ha sido asi y el niño fracaso por completo y tendrá que repetir un año``. El era molesto co esto ya que había tenido esperanza en el niño que era el hermano menor de Ibiki Morino. En vez de eso el niño estaba demostrando una mentalidad no muy shinobi sino todavía una mentalidad de niño excesiva algo que tendría que ser roto

´´Creo que el niño debería de haber sido mejor controlado. Tenia potencial eso es cierto y ser el hermano menor de Ibiki Morino debería de haber significado algo al menos en mi opinión pero si lo que has descubierto de el es cierto Sandaime-sama entonces me temo que lo mejor que podemos hacer por el niño es retenerlo un año mas y tratar de sacar todo el potencial que el tiene y destruir esa mentalidad de niño de vida de lujo``. Shisui no era muy a favor de hacer esto con los niños pero la vida shinobi era una vida de sacrificio y riesgo y no podían permitirse de ninguna de las maneras un niño con mentalidad tan mala como esta

´´Habia pensado que con todos los exámenes psicológicos que se hacen eso habría sido descubierto antes ¿Cómo es que no se ha podido ver de ninguna manera la mentalidad de dicho niño en lo que se refiere a los asuntos shinobis? Se me hace un poco difícil de creer que un niño haya pasado casi todas las pruebas con una mentalidad de que la vida shinobi es una vida de lujo si tengo que decir la verdad``. Itachi tampoco vio con buenos ojos esto y quería una respuesta a la situacion. Un miembro picaro de sus fuerzas puede ser bastante malo por lo que en opinión del joven Uchiha había que encontrar lo antes posible el fallo para solucionarlo

´´Desgraciadamente por eso me temo que la situacion es mas complicada de lo que se ve. El niño ha escondido bien detrás de una mentalidad de trabajo todo lo que quería de la vida shinobi o al menos eso es lo que he podido observar. Si queremos que no se cometan mas fallos como este me temo que tendrían que hacerse exámenes a conciencia mas profundos y fuertes si soy sincero caballeros``. Hiruzen vio a los dos ninjas en cuestión y se dio cuenta de que se miraban con preocupacion. Examenes en mas profundidad podían sacar mas cosas malas que buenas de los jóvenes por lo que no eran una opción de ninguna de las maneras para hacer en los jóvenes

´´Me temo que entonces no podremos resolver la situacion. Lo máximo que creo que podríamos hacer es golpear el hierro con mas fuerza o al menos eso es lo que yo pienso. Es decir que saquemos a relucir a los diferentes alumnos en situaciones extremas. Eso nos dara una imagen mucho mejor que hacer exámenes de conciencia``. Shisui no vio bien meterse demasiado en la mente de las personas. Podía ser mas una espada de doble filo que algo bueno por lo que el pensaba que la mejor solución era simple y únicamente hacer otro tipo de medidas como era exponer a los niños a una sesiones de entrenamiento mas serio

´´Estoy con Shisui. Si conseguimos que los niños se expongan en una situacion con mucha presión podremos ver de que estan hechos mucho mejor. Hemos podido comprobar sin ninguna duda de que de los ninjas de la primera clase nueve son por lo menos nivel jonin: reservas, pensamiento táctico, condiciones físicas, control de chakra. Ellos estan en un buen nivel y han respondido adecuadamente a situaciones de alta tensión por lo que si hacemos lo mismo con mas alumnos podremos comprobar la calidad mejor que con exámenes que nos obliguen a meternos en su mente prácticamente``. Itachi vio esto como una mejor apuesta que el meterse en las mentes de las personas o el al menos asi lo veía el

´´Es una buena decisión. Nos permitiría ver sin ningun problema como vosotros decis a los niños que pueden aguantar el hierro ardiente y ver como podemos tomar decisiones desde allí. Una solución mejor que tener a los miembros del clan Yamanaka haciendo casi constantemente un estudio de ellos``. Lo que el no quería decir es que ya había decidido sobre este curso de accion. El quería ver como serian los dos futuros de Konoha reaccionar en realidad y el estaba mas que satisfecho con la actuación de ellos ya que le decía que se tomaban esto mas en serio de lo que el habría creido en un primer momento

Despues de un poco mas de charla ambos jonin Uchiha salieron de allí con la satisfacción de haber conseguido lo que ellos querían. Despues de todo ellos tenían lo que pensaron que era todo lo que podían obtener del Sandaime. Hiruzen sin embargo espero pacientemente y entonces un joven Uzumaki entro por la puerta del despacho con un rollo de pergamino que representaba el pergamino robado por Idate, la espada de Raijin y además un pergamino que sostenía las cabezas de ambos chunin traidores. Hiruzen tenia que admitir que para ser joven Naruto daba una impresión bastante aterradora

´´Estoy aquí para devolver el rollo secreto robado por Idate asi como la espada. Tambien tengo las cabezas de esos dos traidores. Francamente fue una perdida de tiempo completa en mi mente Sandaime-dono. Cualquiera podría haber resuelto esta situacion si se daba la oportunidad adecuada para tratar con estos dos``. Naruto miro al anciano y este le devolvió la mirada. El Sandaime podía ser poderoso pero en la mente de Naruto el hombre ya no estaba en su mejor momento y por tanto debería de pasar el sombrero. Ser Kage no era el trabajo de mayores sino de jóvenes capaces de tomar todas las medidas necesarias para conseguir los objetivos

´´Estoy satisfecho con tu desempeño Naruto. Pero no eras tu el que estaba siendo probado sino el joven Idate. Vi su desempeño en los exámenes y pensé que el joven todavía podía hacer un poco mas para que le saliera bien por lo que pensé que este pequeño empujon seria útil. Es una pena que no fuera asi y el niño solo me ha decepcionado a mi junto con algunos otros``. Hiruzen podía ver claramente la molestia de Naruto por haber sido enviado en este tipo de misión pero el prefería contar con alguien tan confiable como el si podía ser sincero para resolver esta situacion desagradable. Y naruto lo había decepcionado en lo mas minimo en esta tarea

´´Ya veo. Como era el hermano menor de uno de los hombres de mayor confianza de Konoha querías darle una segunda oportunidad y ver si el estaría a la altura. Lamento decirlo viejo pero ese es un niño completamente inmaduro incpaz de tomar decisiones de manera adecuada. Lo único que lo mantendría con vida seria un acondicionamiento mil veces mas duro que le saque toda la mierda que tiene encima la cual es mucha si puedo ser sincero``. Naruto no había asociado mucho fuera de su clase pero había oído mucho de Idate y de cómo el niño había sido un poco demasiado pensando en si mismo mas que enlos demás. En una aldea como Konoha eso no era bueno para nada como sus equipos funcionaban mucho con el ideal de trabajo en equipo

´´No estoy en contra de tu decisión para nada Naruto. Vi el desempeño de Idate. Confianza ciega nunca es buena siempre alentamos a nuestros shinobis a trabajar con la mentalidad de ser trabajadores individuales pero con mentalidad para trabajar en equipo y cuestionar las ordenes para asegurarse de que no cometen errores. El hecho de que el niño pensase que la palabra de un superior era la ultima voluntad es lo que lo condeno por completo al fracaso``. Hiruzen nunca había aprobado el ideal de obediencia ciega. Un cuerpo es tan poderoso como su mente lo es. Si la mente tienen millones de ideas diferentes centradas es mejor que solo tener una sola idea que piensa de una sola manera. Te hace predecible en el mejor de los casos

´´Es una pena. Ibiki ha demostrado una increíble cantidad de habilidad y de acciones de mando. Diablos Ibiki ha demostrado ser un digno jefe de la división de inteligencia de esta aldea. Habia esperado que el joven idate tuviera un poco contagiado de las capacidades de su hermano mayor pero al ver su desempeño no me queda mas opción que retenerlo para el próximo lote``. Era una verdadera pena en la mente de Hiruzen pero no podía arriesgarse a que por la mentalidad de niño de una de sus tropas el esfuerzo de todo un grupo se viera mal afectado asique el tomo la decisión pensando en lo mejor de Konoha como siempre lo hacia

´´Ahora en cuanto a su trabajo Genin Uzumaiki. Ha realizado con éxito una misión de rango B: la eliminación de dos ninjas nivel chunin que querían desertar y la recuperación de dos objetos de importancia para la aldea. Solo eso le vale un salario de cien mil Ryo y además el pago por dos criminales de rango C. Eso es todo Uzumaki Naruto puedes retirarte``. Con eso explicado Hiruzen le dio la señal de que se fuera y Naruto cumplió por completo. Había cumplido su misión y eso era todo lo que le importaba (eso y los trescientos mil Ryos que ahora recibiría por su participación en esto)

 **-Tres Dias Mas Tarde. Sala de Reuniones del Consejo Militar-**

Shikaku Nara podía jurar que iba a tener un dolor de cabeza. Habían pasado a tener por año a solo unos pocos equipos a este año contar con una gran cantidad de equipos ninja. Por supuesto todo este trabajo había significado en pocas palabras seleccionar a los adecuados jonin para el trabajo lo cual también había significado hacer que muchos Tokubetsu asciendan a Jonin (aunque no sin antes asegurarse de que contaban con las habilidades para respaldarlo) completo porque de no ser asi muchos de sus jonin estarían mas ocupados en misiones de rang que en misiones de rango A como se esperaba de ellos

Aunque sabia que doce no era un numero muy grande no es que los jonin crecieran de los arboles. Y además de todo el prefería tener a los jonin haciendo misiones como se espera de ellos. Los Tokubetsu eran buenos para hacer misiones hasta el nivel de rango B por lo que la presencia de estos seria mas que buena en la mente de Shikaku para hacer el trabajo que se esperaba de ellos, es decir el de guiar por los primeros pasos del mundo ninja a jóvenes que esperaba que en los próximos tres años fueran de rango Chunin. Eso garantizaba un total de treinta y seis nuevos chunin lo cual era una buena noticia

Pero era la presencia de nueve niños lo que lo hacia estremecerse un poco. Nueve niños con las habilidades de un jonin. Eso era mas que aterrador en la mente de Shikaku y el quería saber como esto podía haber pasado pero teniendo en cuenta que estos eran los que mas se habían dedicado al entrenamiento de la primera clase el no podía decir que lo hubiera visto. Diabls su propio hijo estaba en la primera clase (aunque después de haber sido destrozado por su madre que había decidido ser una madre que enseñase a su hijo a lo que tenia que hacer de verdad en vez de ser un vago)

Rock Lee. Neji Hyuga. Tenten Higurashi. Torifu Akimichi. Isho Aburame. Sasuke Sarutobi. Rena Uchiha. Yakumo Kurama. Naruto Uzumaki. Nueve alumnos que eran ninjas de nivel jonin con solo la edad que tenían. Era como tener nueve Itachi Uchihas en formación. Solo este numero seria suficiente para armar una fuerza mas que adecuada en Konoha. Diablos el Sandaime estaba mas que complacido con los niños aunque dos de ellos estaban entre lo mas bajo de estos nueve y era por su exceso de especialización como ellos lo habían hecho

Neji confiaba en exceso en el Juken. Era increíblemente bueno en eso y había combinado el estilo Juken con el chakra Doton aligual que su padre y tio habían llegado a hacer lo cual lo convertía en un luchador físico monstruoso. Pero solo tenia habilidades mas que de nivel chunin en todo lo demás: ninjutsu, bukijutsu, Iryoinjutsu, genjutsu y Fuinjutsu. Era fuerte y estaba por encima del mas débil con una gran diferencia pero eso no era por nada especial sino porque la suma de los totales le daban la ventaja a neji y nada mas. Pero su estancarse en las ramas de taijutsu y no aspirar a mejorar en todas las ramas lo dejaba débil en comparación con los otros siete de la clase

Rock Lee era el mas débil de los nueve. Pero era mas débil porque solo había podido emplearse en tres ramas de las artes ninja: Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu y Bukijutsu. El niño en un principio y por la aparición de Gai se había metido de lleno en dominar taijutsu pero cuando Naruto y Rena Uchiha aprendieron de esto le mostraron que había dos ramas mas de las artes ninja que podía hacer. Aunque no podía hacer ninjutsu ni genjutsu el podía perfectamente hacer Fuijutsu lo cual había empujado al joven Lee por el camino de aprender el arte arcano. Y Bukijutsu recibió ayuda de tenten que era una verdadera experta del uso de armas lo cual le dio una fuerte esperanza al niño

Lee era considerado el mas débil a pesar de sus altos niveles en las tres ramas porque no podía hacer ninjutsu, genjutsu ni Iryo ninjutsu algo que todos los demás podían hacer aunque no todos en el mismo grado. Pero a cambio era inmune a genjutsu a menos que fuera hipnotizado y además de eso el al ser tan potente físicamente podía superar a muchos únicos expertos en ninjutsu. Por eso y además contando con su gran resistencia física estaba entre los nueve mejores de dicha clase. Aun podía recordar el dia en que se supo las listas de la clase. El niño había sido mas que feliz por ello

Pero la diferencia de la clase llegaba a un verdadero nivel cuando veias a los tres superiores de la clase: Sasuke Sarutobi, Rena Uchiha y Naruto uzumaki. Los tres niños simplemente no tenían comparación. Eran del mismo nivel de habilidades que Itachi cuando tenia su edad y eso que no habían tenido la misma experiencia en combate. Había sido claro que no los podían poner juntos ya que desbordaría cualquier equipo y además ellos tenían una vena increíblemente competitiva entre los tres de ellos por lo que estaba claro que estos tres serian los lideres de sus propios equipos genin junto con los jonin

Shikaku solo podía decir que esto era un soberano dolor de cabeza pero el Sandaime había tomado la decisión de la formación de estos equipos de manera muy personal ya que según el representaban el futuro de la aldea en sus mas importantes puntos y el como comandante jonin sabia que no tenia mas remedio que aceptar sus palabras y estar de acuerdo con ellas y hacer todo en su mano para garantizar que el trabajo fuera bien hecho por lo que había copilado una lista de jonin que harian bien su trabajo con respecto a estos nuve genin que eran los únicos que quedaban por poner en la lista

Sasuke Sarutobi era un joven con estadísticas de muy alto nivel. Tenia la capacidad de combate física de taijutsu mas alta que la de Lee junto con una increíble cantidad de resistencia física. Tenia un preciso control de chakra prueba de ello es el escaso gasto que había en sus técnicas asi como el hecho de que la mayoría de sus técnicas precisaban menos de dos o tres sellos que eran menos que muchas de las técnicas. Era un experto en el uso de su arma de elección que normalmente seria un arma como el Bo o el Yari. Luego tenia un explendido control de sus elementos que eran katon, Doton y Futon. Su control de genjutsu era elevado, no es el mas alto de la clase pero si muy elevado. Y sabia curarse a si mismo lo mejor posible

Rena uchiha no era una monstruo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero tenia un perfecto dominio del Sekken haciéndola una combatiente peligrosa ya que lo combinaba perfectamente con su Sharingan dándole la oportunidad de luchar ya sea sabiendo con antelación los movimientos o peor aun para sus enemigos ella los hacia entrar en un parcial trance de hipnosis luchando con una mezcla de taijutsu y genjutsu. Tenia un firme control de chakra como lo demostraba el caso escaso de chakra asi como su control del sharingan. Era una maestra del Katon y el Raiton. Y además ella manejaba excelentemente su arma un chokuto. De esta manera ella tenia una muy alta nota en casi todas sus habilidades

Y finalmente estaba Naruto uzumaki. Su estilo de lucha brutal y poderoso era posiblemente el mayor de toda la clase. Su estilo de kenjutsu era rápido y definitivo no dejando ninguna oportunidad de supervivencia si te encontrabas en su camino. Tenia un explendido control de chakra y en su caso eso era de anotar ya que sus reservas de chakra estaban a la par con las que se decía tenia el Sandaime Raikage un hombre muy poderoso solo igualado por el Sandaime Hokage en su mejor momento. Tenia un explendido control de sus elementos que eran los cinco. Podia curarse a si mismo con alguna extraña técnica personal. Y podía usar un tipo especifico de ilusiones que eran las de alteración de la percepción de ahí su posición como el que muchos llamaban el mas poderoso de este año

Estos tres alumnos debían convertirse en los pilares de fuerza de los otros alumnos por lo que el Sandaime quería ponerlos como lideres de sus equipos juto con su jonin. Y ahora Shikaku tenia que encontrar las parejas adecuadas lo cual lo hacia maldecir ya que tenia que pensar en cientos de escenarios que estaban presentes en todas las maneras. En pocas palabras era mucho esfuerzo para un hombre que solo quería pasar el tiempo durmiendo y sin hacer nada de nada pero que no tenia mas remedio que hacer esto porque se lo había ordenado el Sandaime ya que su trabajo como comandante jonin le daría tanta credibilidad a los equipos como el apoyo que el le diera

´´Shikaku-taicho ¿ha llegado a una adecuada decisión acerca de lo que debemos hacer con estos nueve niños? Es decir todos los demás equipos ya estan seleccionados y creo que deberíamos de tener mas que claro los trabajos y otras cosas``. Un pobre Chunin que se había dedicado a ayudar en todo esto estaba esperando con ansia que se terminase todo pero Shikaku había estado en silencio algo asi como una media hora tratando de llegar a una conclusión adecuada de que haver con los nueve niños restantes que tenían que representar a la fuerza shinobi en la nueva generación

´´Tenemos tres capitanes eso para empezar. Uzumaki Naruto es un todo terreno como shinobi. Sasuke Sarutobi también lo es aunque con mas características de necesidad de apoyo. Y Rena Uchiha al igual que su compañero anterior. Por tanto estos tres estan mas que claros en mi mente como los lideres de los tres equipos en cuestión eso para empezar``. Eso parecía satisfacer a los chunin que estaban en la sala que anotaron los nombres asi como anotaron que serian puestos como los lideres de sus equipos junto con el jonin sensei. Eran después de todo los mas versados de los nueve en habilidades

´´Ahora precisamos de gente que se compenetre de la manera adecuada con ellos. Rena se lleva muy bien con Rock Lee y con Torifu Akimichi por lo que son una combinación adecuada. Rena como una que puede ocupar el puesto de ninja de combate ya sea a corta, media o larga distancia es una posibilidad. Torifu como todo Akimichi bien entrenado es un tanque de demolición y el joven Lee con su velocidad monstruosa superaría sin ninguna duda a sus enemigos``. Y aquí tenían un equipo de ataque efectivo y mrtal diseñado para la destrucción absoluta con una potencial manipuladora de la información como era la joven Rena con su sharingan tan increíblemente desarrollado

´´Otra opción bastante buena seria la de Sasuke Sarutobi con Tenten Higurashi. Ambos son ninjas increíblemente dotados. Expertos en taijutsu y armas con Sasuke superarla porque tiene un dominio de sus elementos y una aptitud adecuada a fuinjutsu. Ella solo se ha dedicado a su elemento afin primario Raiton pero es una experta consumada en fuinjutsu``. Esa era una pareja mas que adecuada en la mente de Shikaku aunque aun tenia que decidir con quien lo pondría el tercer hueco. Una posición que debería ser ocupada con mucho cuidado ya que cualquier puesto mal lleno es malo para el equipo en cuestión

´´Y otra pareja adecuada es Yakumo Kurama con Naruto Uzumaki. Yakumo aunque no es una practicante física de muy alto nivel si es una experta en genjusu, técnicas medicas, técnicas de trampa y venenos asi como el uso de armas. Ella en combinación de Naruto dejaría un equipo que claramente es poderoso y envía un claro mensaje a todo el mundo de ser un equipo que se apoya``. Shikaku explico lo que el pensaba era una situacion fácil de comprender mientras miraba a todos los presentes que asintieron hacia el anotando los dos nombres que el había dicho con mucho cuidado

´´Pero eso deja a dos niños sin escuadron. Isho Aburame es como todos los Aburame. Es un buen chico pero esta muy en su mundo por lo que no sabemos exactamente con quien podría coincidir en todo este asunto. Es decir es un joven increíblemente habilidoso muy redondeado y con grandes cantidades de mentalidad para tratar con los asuntos de lucha pero es un Aburame y encerrado en su propio mundo``. Uno de los chunin dio su propia impresión de lo que era el asunto que tenia en cuestión con el joven Aburame y todos coincidieron con el ya que como un Aburame tendían a cerrarse mucho a si mismos

´´El Hyuga sin embargo es increíblemente arrogante. Con un exceso de orgullo. No hay que equivocarse el tiene habilidades de combate pero su mentalidad es la de un niño totalmente pequeño incapaz de aceptar de buenas maneras que los hay mejores que el en el mundo. Creo que es el mas difícil de colocar de los dos``. Y una vez mas los chunin tuvieron que estar de acuerdo lo que agravo el dolor de cabeza del jefe militar de Konoha ya que era esto lo que le hacia mas difícil hacer la selección de equipos. No tenia la mas minima idea de cómo tratar con un niño que tenia demasiado complejo de superioridad y le preocupaba mucho con cual colocarlo

Si colocaban a Neji con uzumaki las posibilidades son que el niño terminase lisiado con algunas partes del cuerpo amputadas. Naruto no parecía el típico niño con consentimiento y piedad de ninguna de las maneras. Si se parecía en algo a su madre era ese aspecto: sin clemencia, sin piedad, sin misericordia. Neji seria victima de la ira de Uzumaki la primera vez que el Hyuga se atreviera a quejarse del mando y la primera vez que tratase de suplantarlo lo castigaría con la máxima brutalidad posible. Y el no quería tener que ser responsable de esta situacion de ninguna de las maneras por lo que eso es lo que lo empujaba en contra de la idea en cuestión

Si colocaban a Neji con Sasuke había mas posibilidades de que el niño se contuviera. A diferencia de Naruto Sasuke si tenia el poder para respaldar y hacer un serio daño como el nieto mayor del Hokage y Neji no querria de ninguna manera ue el clan Hyuga se viera mal por las decisiones de su accion por lo que Neji tendría que comportarse de buena manera. Y al igual que Naruto Sasuke no tendría ningun problema en golpear en su lugar a neji si este no se comporta de la manera adecuada por lo que la situacion estaba completamente controlada en ese sentido

´´Colocaremos a Neji Hyuga en el equipo de sasuke Sarutobi y Tenten Higarushi. Creo que de los dos restantes equipos el equipo de Sasuke seria el que tiene mas posibilidades de controlar al niño por todos los medios. No solo la posición de su abuelo como Hokage lo coloca en algunos peldaños muy por encima de Neji pero además el sano temor que Sasuke ha metido en el niño será mas que suficiente para hacerle entender por las buenas que no debe jugar con fuego``. Esto era una situacion que se había completamente limpiado en su opinión y significaba menos trabajo en su opinión por lo que todo era bueno en la mente de Shikaku ahora si esos niños se mataban entre ellos no seria culpa suya

´´Isho seria una buena y excelente pareja para Uzumaki y Kurama. El chico necesita abrirse un poco mas y creo que la presencia de Yakumo seria mas calmante para Isho que se vera muy beneficiado por ella. Tambien creo que seria de lo mas prudente poner a estos en equipo como isho necesita aprender lo que la mayoría de los Aburames aprenden con el tiempo: ser flexibles``. Era bien sabido que los Aburame debido a seguir mucho el camino de la lógica no tendían a ser personas de la mejor de los pensamientos flexibles sino que eran muy hermeticos algo que en el mundo shinobi podía terminar matándote

´´Se me hace difícil de creer que no podríamos colocar a Neji en lugar de Isho Shikaku-sama. Es decir es cierto que Sasuke tiene el temor metido en el niño pero uzumaki también se lo ha metido en el cuerpo ¿Por qué no podemos de ninguna manera meter al niño en el mismo equipo que Uzumaki entonces?``. El chunin que hablo quería escuchar la razón ya que no se podían tomar ningun tipo de accion sin tener un respaldo y quería escuchar la justificación del comandante jonin y rezaba que no fuera simplemente porque era menos problemático porque eso no se sentaría nada bien con los Hyuga

´´Aunque esto es una situacion de lo mas problemática y solo eso para mi seria suficiente creo que lo explicare para que conste. Actualmente los Hyuga estan perdiendo el poder que tienen en Hi no Kuni. Aun actúan como representantes de Hi no Kuni en delegaciones o como guardaespaldas de delegaciones y aun tienen una de las mejores producciones de Sake. Pero el clan uzumaki ha quitado los colmillos a los aliados de los Hyuga: los nobles``. Esta no era información clasificada por lo que en la mente de Shikaku el no estaba cometiendo ningun tipo de error para decir acerca de esto y estaba bien con el

´´La perdida de los nobles de poder implica una debilidad para los Hyuga y la alianza entre el Daimyo y los uzumaki supone mas fuerza para los Uzumaki. Las posibilidades de los Hyuga de tratar de usar a Neji ya sea para sabotear o para espiar a Uzumaki son muy altas y si el intentara solo una vez eso y el fuera pillado el clan Hyuga entero perdería la cabeza y eso seria malo para Konoha por lo que al no colocar a Neji Hyuga en ese equipo no solo estoy salvando su culo pero además de eso mantengo la fuerza de Konoha``. Era lo mejor que podía hacer por el niño aunque el sabia lo bastante bien como que eso no detendría de ninguna de las maneras a los Hyuga de buscar maneras de hacer daño a los uzumaki

Con eso explicado Shikaku se movio de su asiento y se marcho a la oficina del Hokage ya que tenia que darle la información acerca de los nuevos equipos que se habían formado finalmente. El se preguntaba que pensaría y cual seria su opinión de colocar a los chicos como los había colocado. Es decir el no tenia ninguna duda de que el seria de lo mas interesado en su nieto Sasuke aunque no quería imaginarse su cara al saber que su nieto estaría emparejado con neji Hyuga. El no tenia ninguna duda de que estaría molesto por ello a causa de la gran cantidad de ego que tenia el niño Hyuga

Hiruzen había esperado con ansia para saber mas o menos los equipos de los últimos nueve niños. Ni que decir tiene que cuando escucho atentamente los equipos estaba tanto de acuerdo como un poco preocupado. Neji no había escondido de ninguna manera la racha de celos y desprecio que tenia por muchos de sus copañeros y se había dedicado mucho a insultar a aquellos que el pensaba estaban por debajo de el por lo que el supuso que colocar a su nieto con dicho niño seria tanto una tarea complicada como una cosa que se hacia para asegurarse de que el niño no se salía de su lugar

´´Señor ahora solo queda decidir los Jonin que estarán a cargo de este trio de equipos. Normalmente habría hecho como lo hice con los demás equipos pero pensé que usted querria tener estos equipos seleccionados sus jonin de manera mas personal debido a su alto rendimiento``. Y el no quería tener que decidir a quien pondría en cada posición ya que el suponía que podría ser una tarea increíblemente problemática y difícil pero no solo por eso le había dejado la tarea a su Hokage sino además por el hecho de que el Hokage como el mismo había mencionado tenia un interés personal en estos equipos

´´Y has hecho bien. Tengo un interés personal en estas nuevas unidades de combate y tengo que decir que me has sorprendido considerablemente con los grupos en cuestión. Todos ellos perfectamente equilibrados con ninjas de gran alcance en todos sus campos. Lo que me mantiene preocupado es la inestabilidad de Neji Hyuga``. Era lo único que no le gustaba de estos equipos. El niño era considerado un prodigio en el juken pero ser prodigio en el juken solo te hacia bueno cuerpo a cuerpo. Si un experto en ninjutsu lo pillaba bien pillado lo haría pedazos pero los Hyuga se negaban a verlo de esta manera por desgracia

´´Con el debido respeto señor. Creo que lo que ese niño necesita es un golpe muy fuerte de la realidad. Su padre murió eso es cierto. Su padre murió porque nos superaron esa es la verdad. Y el debería de haberse centrado en crecer mas fuerte para honrar la muerte y sacrificio de su padre. En vez de eso es solo un niño tonto con creencias de superioridad porque el destino lo ha marcado asi por lo que en mi opinión señor si el niño recibe un par de golpes severos tal vez se cure de su mentalidad``. Shikaku se había preguntado mas de una vez porque el Hokage no se había metido en medio de esto y golpeado a los Hyuga por su sello barbaro pero no era su lugar decírselo al hombre. Cuando la cosa estallase seria lo que dios quisiera

´´Y con mi nieto en su equipo el seguramente golpeara ese punto en Neji. Sasuke no es de los de soportar estupideces ni tampoco tiene una firme tolerancia para aquellos que menosprecian a sus camaradas solo porque piensan que es su derecho. Diablos si a mi nieto se le molesta demasiado lo mas seguro es que neji pierda un miembro o dos por su atrevimiento a pensar en si mismo como superior a el``. Eso lo sacaba de su madre. No dejaría que nada ni nadie le diga que hacer exactamente y si algun imbécil se pensaba de la mas minima manera que podía decirle lo que hacer o como hacerlo entonces estaría en un mundo de miseria y dolor

´´Ese era uno de mis motivos. El otro era el posible intento de saboteo y espionaje y dios no lo quiera pero posibles intentos de asesinato por parte de neji Hyuga contra Naruto Uzumaki. Somos ninjas y los Hyuga son ninjas y políticos por lo que no me extrañaría de ninguna manera que diseñasen una escena o situacion en la que de alguna manera tratasen de eliminar a Uzumaki en una misión extranjera por medio de la intervención del joven neji. Despues de todo solo es un miembro de la familia sucursal y fácilmente sacrificable``. Como líder de un clan y un pensador bastante bueno Shikaku sabia cuando podía haber un tipo de trampa posible y la vio con muchísima facilidad por lo que le fue fácil eliminarla

´´Estoy de acuerdo con tu trabajo Shikaku. Voy a seleccioar a los tres jonin mas adecuados para estas posiciones y voy a tener que tener un ojo aun mas vigilante en los Hyuga. De lo que se ellos estan haciendo los movimientos para el destierro de la joven Hinata porque no sigue sus barbas intenciones de hacer las cosas``. Hiruzen se estaba cuestionando cada vez mas como actuar con los Hyuga A este ritmo no tendría mas remedio que entrar allí, castigar a la rama principal, elaborar un nuevo sello y aplicarlo a todo el clan. No le gustaba meterse en asuntos de clanes pero los Hyuga estaban empezando a ser mas una molestia que un activo para Konoha

Shikaku asintió y salió de la oficina. Al mismo tiempo Hiruzen convoco a un ANBU y le mando llamar a tres de sus jonin de elite. No quería tener que poner a jonin de elite normalmente en cargos como este ya que después de todo eran de lo mejor de la aldea pero si sus planes salian bien con estos tres equipos entonces el tendría mas equipos trabajando en lo que eran misiones de rango B en vez de C o de rango D. Espero unos veinte minutos cuando los tres jonin en cuestión llegaron: dos mujeres y un hombre. Cada uno mirando seriamente al Hokage esperando sus ordenes ya que claramente estaban impacientes por empezar con lo que estaban a punto de hacer

´´Buenas noches. Estais aquí porque sois de mis mejores agentes en Konoha. Y necesito de gente que haga un trabajo excepcional en esto. Hay tres equipos que son de graduados que son mas alla del nivel de Chunin. Podrían ser clasificados jonin por la gran cantidad de campos en los que tienen sus habilidades metidas. Por eso en vez de ponerlos con jonin recin ascendidos o con Tokubetsu jonin recién ascendidos a jonin he decidido que sois las mejores opciones para ellos``. Hiruzen miro atentamente a los tres jonin que estaban delante suya y sonrio alegremente a los tres de ellos

Might Guy era un hombre fuerte. Era un jonin elite muy poderoso con especialidades en taijutsu, bukijutsu y fuinjutsu con dominios en chakra elemental. Era considerado el hombre mas fuerte físicamente de la aldea tras la salidad de Tsunade Senju. Era rápido y poderoso y podría servir bien para un equipo en el que estaban débiles físicamente para alzarlos como una potencia física. Por eso Hiruzen lo había llamado aquí especialmente. Lo único que se podría tener en contra de dicho hombre era el exceso de energía que tenia asi como la gran cantidad de tiempo que dedicaba a su peinado de tazon y su traje verde de una sola pieza. Solo eso se podía poner en contra de dicho hombre y ya esta

Una de las mujeres era Anko Mitarashi. Habia cambiado su indumentaria. Vestia una combinación de falda de color naranja quemado con una camiseta de color negro que se ceñia a todo su cuerpo y debajo de esta una malla de combate. Llevaba el chaleco jonin y encima de esto una gabardina de color naranja quemada. Tenia guantes sin dedo de color negro con placas de metal que llegaban hasta el codo y espinilleras negras en las piernas. Anko era una jonin elite ganándose el puesto después de convertirse en una experta en técnicas elemntales de Katon, Raiton y Doton. Tambien era una experta en técnicas medicas y de toxicos. Una maestra de taijutsu y bukijutus asi como fuinjutsu. Y tenia su sello celestial (Tengoku no Fuin) que prácticamente le daba una gran cantidad de energía extra. Era mas que buena en genjutsu

Finalmente estaba Yugao Uzuki. Una mujer de cabello largo violeta. Ella vestia un unoforme jonin con la diferencia de que en vez de azul oscuro era negro. En su espalda llevaba un ninjato. Ella había sido una capitana ANBU bastante buena pero después de haber pasado casi toda su vida como nina en el cuero Hiruzen la había trasladado como jonin de elite. Era una maestra del Kenjutsu al nivel del maestro de espada de Konoha Hayate Gecko. Tenia un control perfecto de su chakra raiton y katon. Era una experta en fuinjutsu y genjutsu. Y además una excelente ninja medico. Una de las mejores en su campo por lo que de ahí su posición

´´Los tres de ustedes han sido llamado para esta tarea: fomentar y elevar adecuadamente a estos nueve ninjas. Guy, se de tu interés en el joven Rock Lee. Espero que eso no te distraiga de tu deber con respecto a todo el equipo. Tu equipo será el equipo nueve integrado por Rena Uchiha y Torifu Akimichi. Espero que hagas un excelente trabajo``. Una parte de el casi sintió pena por dos de las tres pobres almas pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer por ellos. Era un buen jonin asique esperaba con sinceridad que los elevara a lo mas alto. Y además ellos podrían verse muy beneficiados por sus habilidades de taijutsu

´´Anko tienes el equipo once. Estoy confiando bajo tu mando a Sasuke Sarutobi, Tenten Higurashi y neji Hyuga. Y antes de decir nada creo que seras capaz de ver la necesidad de tu presencia en este equipo. El joven Neji necesita que alguien le deje en claro de una buena forma que el no esta en lo mas alto de la cadena alimenticia y no confiaría en nadie menos la seguridad de mi nieto. Tambien eres una de nuestras mayores expertas raiton por lo que tu presencia seria un beneficio para la joven Tenten``. Hiruzen sabia que la chica no era feliz de tener al Hyuga con demasiado ego en su equipo pero ella sabia lo que tenia que hacer con el de ahí que la pusiera al mando de dicho equipo

´´Y finalmente tu Yugao Uzuki. Este equipo esta formado por niños especialmente tocados con habilidades de espada lo cual es parte del motivo de tenerte como su sensei. Tambien neceisto alguien que los pueda tener con la espalda cubierta y como una antigua capitana ANBU pensé que tu ocuparías mejor esa posición que ningun otro. Tambien creo que Yakumo se beneficiara mucho de tus habilidades como kunoichi medica por lo que tu presencia seria buena para ella asi como para enseñar la disciplina de ANBU a ellos``. Esta era su apuesta mas seria y espero con sinceridad que ella lo acepara. Solo recibió un a confirmación por la accion de su cabeza por lo que sonrio

Hiruzen tenia esperanza en estos tres equipos. Pero esperaba que los tres jonin no solo los hicieran crecer a un buen rito pero además de eso los controlaran. No tenia ningun problema con los niños. Diablos sabia que ellos eran mas que capaces y eficientes pero también sabia que los niños tenían que ser adecuadamente guiados. Si no ellos bien podían equivocarse y tomar malas decisiones como lo hizo su antiguo alumno orochimaru. El esperaba con sinceridad que el apoyo de estos jonin fuera mas que suficiente como elevar y guiar adecuadamente a los niños por un camino de grandeza

´´Oye viejo. Una pregunta que me hago. Me has puesto al chico Hyuga que si tengo bien entendido es una molestia en el mejor de los días. Ese niño que tiene una firme creencia en ser la perra del destino y que se piensa también un regalo por parte de ella ¿Cuántas limitaciones tengo para tratar con el?``. Había una sonrisa sadica. Sabia que el niño Hyuga haría todo en su mano para dejar mal a cualquier aliado uzumaki lo cual la incluia a ella por lo que se estaba preguntando ¿Cómo de dura podía llegar a ser con el? Y ella estaba cruzando los dedos para tener carta libre para tratar con el por todos los medios

´´Neji es un chico que necesita mano firme Anko. Espero que seas mas que capaz de proporcionar ese punto de firmeza al niño en cuestión. Si se sale de lugar de cualquier manera hazle saber de sus errores por medio de las maneras mas duras posibles. Esta aldea no consentirá un enemigo dentro de sus filas y menos aun uno que se crea intocable. Es hora de que los clanes recuerden sus juramentos asique no temas las reacciones de los Hyuga con respecto a tu disciplina``. El sabia que estaba enviando a un niño a un mundo de dolor pero con total franqueza era el niño el que se lo había buscado al dejarse llevar por creencias tan malas como la del destino

´´En otras palabras es un niño con una excesiva creencia de que el mundo le debe. Queda bien claro Hokage-sama que el niño debe ser adecuadamente tratado y me asegurare de que el niño recibe la disciplina necesaria para guiarlo por el camino adecuado aunque eso implique romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo la primera vez``. La sed de sangre de Anko hizo a todos los demás estremecerse de miedo pero al final ellos sabían que ella tenia mucha razón en lo que hacia. El niño era una comidilla entre los diferentes ninjas de la aldea por su creencia en ser la perra del destino y por según el ser capaz de ver el destino de todos

Con los equipos aclarados Hiruzen los despidió a todos y cada uno de ellos se fue aunque en el caso de Yugao y Anko se fueron a salir con sus otras amigas para divertirse esa noche porque según ellas iban a tener de ahora en adelante los días de lo mas ajetreados por sus nuevas posiciones como instructoras de genin. Ni que decir tiene que ambas mujeres se estaban preguntando cuanto podrían soportar los niños antes de romperse bajo su entrenamiento brutal. Despues de todo las dos tenían mucha fe en el entrenamiento ANBU y era por lo que iban a hacer pasar a los niños bajo su cuidado

 **-Academia Ninja de Konoha-**

Naruto se movia con la gracia de un depredador. Estaba tranquilo y estaba leyendo la nota. Se había repartido a las diferentes personas que habían pasado los exámenes para ir a diferentes puntos de reunión para conocer a sus nuevos maestros jonin. Cuando Anko volvió mas tarde en la noche supo que ella se había puesto como una instructora. Sabia que no estaría en la misma celula que ella porque podría ser visto como favoritismo de cualquier tipo pero solo sentia compasión por los pobres que habían caído bajo el tierno cuidado de Anko ya que ella no tendría ningun problema con romperles los huesos del cuerpo si ella pensaba que de esta manera había mas posibilidades de que ellos sacaran todo lo que tenían a relucir

Yakumo estaba tranquilamente andando hacia el salón de clases que le habían indicado era donde se la esperaba. No estaba en su mente cuando se encontró con Naruto y le sonrio. Desde siempre Naruto había sido un buen amigo y ella sabia que podía contar con el para cualquier cosa asique lo acompaño al salón de clases mientras ambos discutían acerca del futuro y de los equipos en los que estarían. Cuando Naruto le dijo que Anko había sido seleccionada como una sensei ella se estremeció de miedo pensando en lo mucho que sentia las pobres almas que estuvieran a su cuidado (no con malicia sino solo pensando en lo muy dura que seria la mujer)

Sasuke había dejado a su hermanito hoy sabiendo que de ahora en adelante tendría mas tiempo ocupado. Se le partia el corazón porque sabia que Konohamaru extrañaba mucho a su madre. Pero el se había prometido a si mismo que destruiría a todos los que estuvieran de alguna manera relacionados con Danzo Shimura y para lograr esto tenia que ser lo bastante fuerte y poderoso como para lograr esta tarea. Y el había oído que el hombre se había llevado consigo algunos buenos agentes por lo que seguramente tendría que entrenar mucho. Entro en el mismo salón de clases en el que estaban naruto y yakumo y los saludo. Eran buenos amigos para el que nunca lo decepcionarían

Rena apareció poco después en el salón de clases. Estaba impaciente por saber que es lo que vendría de ahora en adelante. Ella sabia que podía esperarse un entrenamiento aun mas infernal del que había tenido hasta la fecha. Shisui ya le había explicado detenidamente que aunque se había graduado como uno de los tres primeros de la clase se esperaría mucho mas de ella de ahora en adelante por el simple y sencillo motivo del grupo en el que se había graduado. No es que ella lo tuviera como algo malo pero estaba de lo mas impaciente por ver que es lo que le echarían exactamente encima. Una cosa que ella haría luego seria devolver el fuego con su propio fuego por supuesto

Tenten llego a continuación y estaba casi rebotando por las paredes de lo emocionada que estaba de convertirse en una Kunoichi. Era el primer gran paso para ella. El primer paso era convertirse en genin para avanzar lentamente hasta convertirse en una kunoichi verdaderamente temible y respetada en todas las naciones elementales. Tendria que entrenar mucho pero ella estaba mas que dispuesta a hacer todo lo necesario para lograr su objetivo de convertirse en la mas poderosa. Ella ya era poco a poco una mestra de armas y fuinjutsu asi como taijutsu y su ninjutsu solo necesitaba experiencia y las misiones le darían esto

Rock Lee entro a continuación igual de hiperactivo que la propia Tenten. Estaba emocionado. El demostraría a todo el mundo que sin ninjutsu y genjutsu se podía ser un increíble ninja y shinobi. Es decir que se podía conseguir mucho con el manejo de las armas y con el taijutsu por lo que el demostraría que podría llegar muy lejos (inconsciente para el muchos estaban en realidad esperando ver lo lejos que llegaría ya que muchos apostaban por el como un ninja futuro mas que adecuado) y golpearía a todos aquellos que se burlaran de su sueño (especialmente Neji)

Torifu entro a continuación un poco nervioso. Esta era la parte que lo tenia peor: el equipo. No era que el pensara que era malo es solo que esperaba que fuera con quien fuera que le había tocado no se metiera demasiado con el. De todos los clanes de Konoha los Akimichi eran los mas minusvalorados por lo que el pensaba que posiblemente lo tendrían como una segunda rueda o algo por el estilo lo cual no lo hacia para nada feliz. Por eso estaba esperando con todo su corazón que el equipo que le tocase fuera un poco mas bien de acuerdo con el y no estar enfocado en otros aspectos desagradables contra el

Isho entro con calma como era de esperar de un Aburame para nada nervioso con la selección que venia ahora. El sabia que seria colocado en un equipo ninja y se esperaría mucho de el por lo que estaba mas que dispuesto a trabajar con todo lo que tenia. Pero Torune y Shibi ya le habían dicho que se esperaba que fuera mas adaptable con la lógica y no fuera demasiado firme con ella ya que no seria igual de bien visto por todos los que trabajasen con el si se enfocaba únicamente en eso. El estaba dispuesto a relajar un poco su conducta seguidora de la lógica pero el seria la voz de la razón de cualquier equipo en el que estuviera

Neji fue el ultimo en llegar. Estaba orgulloso. La casa Hyuga le había encomendado una misión: espiar a Uzumaki. Tenia que hacer todo en su mano para humillar a Uzumaki en toda misión si era en el mismo equipo que el algo que le habían asegurado era muy posible que pasase debido al factor de tener algunas de las mejores notas de todos los de esta clase. Aunque cuando solo vio a nueve de ellos le extraño porque de la primera clase se suponía que pasaron todos. El estaba indeciso acerca de que hacer pero al final solo se encogió de hombros. El destino seria amable con el y le daría la oportunidad de probarse a si mismo

Fue entonces cuando Raigen entro. El hombre miro con aprecio a esta clase. Le había llevado un tiempo pero estos nueve se habían destacado por encima de cualquier otra clase. Diablos ni siquiera la clase que es un año mas jóvenes que estan clasificados en este nivel eran tan fuertes a esa edad como lo eran estos con solo once años. Estos eran verdaderas bestias a ser entrenadas y preparadas y el se encontraba orgulloso de poder decir que el era el que los había entrenado a todos ellos. Lo hacia muy feliz el saber que había contribuido bastante bien a esta clase

´´Bien mocosos escuchar atentamente. No soy uno de dar largos discursos por lo que solo dire unas pocas palabras. Y no me gustaría tener que repetirme asique escuchad porque solo dire lo que voy a decir una vez y ya esta. El resto será cosa de vostros para el resto de vuestras vidas niños``. Raigen miro a los niños que cada uno se puso tenso en la presión de su intención asesina. Vale que estaban acostumbrados pero uno nunca se sabia con su instructor loco que era capaz de hacer algunas de las cosas mas bestias que cualquiera se podría llegar a imaginar

´´Bien. Estos nueve sois lo que se podría decir los nueve de toda vuestra generación mas fuertes y se pensó que en vez de dividiros se os agruparía de manera ordenada y adecuada. Yo mismo pienso que esta bien. Ahora digo esto sois fuertes pero no inmejorables por lo que si quereis seguir con vida mi mejor consejo es que sigáis partiéndoos el culo a entrenar o de lo contrario terminareis muertos. Ese es mi consejo y ahora los equipos``. El se coloco la lista y abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio los equipos antes de empezar a cacarearse como un loco claramente contento con los equipos que se iban a formar

Y los propios niños se quedaron de piedra cuando escucharon sus nombres y equipos a los que pertencian


End file.
